Die Lügen hinter dem Schweigen
by OutLawFem
Summary: Ich war die große Liebe von Sirius Black, aber nach seiner Inhaftierung habe ich niemand geringeren geheiratet als seinen Todfeind. Folgt mir durch die Jahre zwischen den Kriegen, zerrissen durch die Liebe zu zwei ungleichen Männern. M aus gutem Grund!
1. Einführungen

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren in dieser Geschichte mit Ausnahmen meiner Eigenkreationen gehören leider nicht mir, sondern der wunderbaren JKR! Die Geschichte ist eine überarbeitete deutsche Übersetzung von "Lies of Silence", die ebenfalls hier zu finden ist. Die Geschichte handelt von der reinblütigen Sadra Burke, die sich in der Zeit des ersten Krieges in Sirius Black verliebt und begleitet sie über die Jahre bis hin zum Ende des 7. Buches. Ich habe mich sehr bemüht, ganz nah an den Handlungen der Bücher zu schreiben, sodass diese Geschichte im Hintergrund wirklich hätte passieren können. Die Übersetzung ist fertig, ich kann also regelmäßige Updates versprechen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und die Arroganz der ersten Kapitel wird sich schnell legen ;-)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und über Anregungen, Kritik- kurzum, jede Rückmeldung freue ich mich!

**Kapitel 1 **

–**Einführungen-**

Ich klatschte die Zeitung auf den Tisch. Es konnte nicht wahr sein! Mein Ehemann war tot und ich musste es aus dem Tagespropheten erfahren. Meine Augen begannen zwischen der Überschrift, dem Fenster und dem Kamin hin und her zu schießen, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Halt. Es fühlte sich an, als würde mich jemand würgen und dabei gleichzeitig eine Faust mein Herz umschließen und zerquetschen.

Ein Kampf in Hogwarts. Voldemort besiegt, Harry Potter rettet die Welt und mein Mann stirbt. Meine zitternden Finger fanden die Stuhllehne. Nicht er. Er hatte die Dinge immer unter Kontrolle, er war so mächtig und stark, das konnte nicht er sein, von dem da die Rede war.

Ich setzte mich und die Wahrheit überrollte mich wie eine düstere Woge, Tränen begannen wie von allein zu tropfen und ich schrie auf. Severus würde nie wieder zu mir kommen.

* * *

Zuerst sollte ich wohl erklären, wer ich bin und wo ich stehe. Ich will die ganze Geschichte erzählen- wie alles anfing und auch, wie es dann anfing, furchtbar schief zu laufen. Keine voreiligen Schlüsse.

Mein Name ist Sadra Burke und ich die Großnichte des unpopulären Caracatus Burke, dem Mitbegründer von Borgin & Burkes. Meine Eltern sind Cyrill und Mirelle Burke, eine geborene Malfoy. Ich bin also- wie unschwer zu erraten- eine reinblütige Hexe. Was meine Kindheit betrifft, gibt es nicht viel Trauriges zu berichten. Ich hatte einfach alles, Geld, Freunde, Spaß. Ich war schon immer und bin es bis heute groß und schlank, mit blonden Haaren, dunkelgrünen Augen und den richtigen Rundungen an genau den richtigen Stellen. Hat alles leider nur wenig genützt.

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn- während meiner Schulzeit hat es mir einfach an nicht gefehlt. Meine Eltern hatten mich nach Durmstrang geschickt, weil mein Vater Dumbledore mit einer solchen Leidenschaft verachtete, wie es nur ein verrückter Reinblutfanatiker konnte.

Dabei war es dort gar nicht übel. Natürlich hatte man es als Mädchen dort etwas schwerer als in Hogwarts, weil die Schule nicht gerade Gleichberechtigung zwischen Männern und Frauen förderte, aber das machte mir nicht viel aus. Ich fand trotzdem viele Freunde dort und auch die Kämpfereien mit den Jungs dort machen einen härter im Nehmen, denke ich. Ich war aber auch noch nie dieser pinke Schmink-Tussi-Typ. Diese Stellung nimmt da bei uns ganz klar meine kleine Schwester Serena ein, die zwei Jahre nach mir nach Durmstrang gekommen ist.

Die dritte im Bunde ist meine jüngste Schwester Sasha, die in meinem Abschlussjahr an die Schule gekommen ist. Sie war der letzte Versuch meines Vaters, einen Sohn zu zeugen, aber weil das nicht funktioniert hatte, war sie einfach nur der Welt verwöhntestes und verhätscheltestes Balg geworden.

Meine erste große Niederlage erlebte ich in Form von Kassian Gradic. Er war mein zweiter fester Freund und ich hatte meinen ersten Stephan Krum (ja, der Onkel von Victor Krum und fast so gut im Quidditch wie dieser) im sechsten Jahr für ihn verlassen.

Am Anfang war es eine richtig gute Beziehung gewesen. Ich schloss mit recht passablen Noten ab; das einzige, was ich wirklich richtig gut konnte, war duellieren, weil ich in meiner Freizeit jede Menge Gelegenheit zum Üben gehabt hatte. Kassian und ich reisten nach der Schule gemeinsam und ich fing meinen ersten Job bei Gringott's in Prag an. Vor meinem geistigen Augen sah ich uns schon vor einem lauschigen Kaminfeuer sitzen und unseren Kindern beim Spielen in perfekter Harmonie zusehen. Nun ja, dieser Gedanke schien ihn wohl irgendwie abzuschrecken und eines schönes Tages eröffnete er mit aus heiterem Himmel, dass er sich nicht vorstellen könne, eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit mir zu haben oder mich zu heiraten und verließ mich an Ort und Stelle. Das nächste, was ich von ihm hörte, war, dass er zwei Wochen nach unserer Trennung mit einem Mädchen zusammengekommen war, die eine Partnerschaftsanzeige in einer Zeitschrift aufgegeben hatte und nun mit der vor dem lauschigen Kaminfeuer saß. Es hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert, diesen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verwinden.

Das führt nun aber zu dem Punkt, an welchem ich die eigentliche Geschichte beginnen möchte- im Sommer 1979. Ich war immer noch traurig, wütend und frustriert wegen der Sache mit Kassian, als ich plötzlich befördert wurde und einen Job in London bekam. Ich weiß noch, dass mich diese Nachricht nicht allzu glücklich gemacht hatte, weil ich England neun Jahre lang nur in den Ferien besucht hatte und es auch nie sonderlich vermisst hatte, aber es war ein extrem lukratives Angebot, also nahm ich an.

Ich hatte mir schon eine schicke Wohnung in London gesucht und war froh, das meine Schwester Serena, die in diesem Sommer ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, auch in die Stadt ziehen würde, weil sie einen Job beim Ministerium für Zauberei gefunden hatte. Auch wenn wir kein besonders enges Verhältnis hatten, konnte ich wenigsten jemanden in der Stadt besuchen und war nicht ganz mutterseelenallein.

Es war ein heißer Augusttag und ich war in dem Haus- man sollte es wohl besser Schloss nennen- meiner Eltern in Berwick in Schottland und machte mich für eine Gartenparty fertig, die an diesem Abend bei Familie Black stattfinden sollte. Ich wollte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergreifen und nach der Party gleich in London bleiben, weil meine Eltern mich die ganze Zeit, in der ich bei ihnen gewesen war, einfach nur genervt hatten. Meine Mutter war ausschließlich an Klatsch und Tratsch interessiert- wir konnten tun und lassen, was wir wollten, solange nur kein Gerede aufkam. Klingt lustig, aber sie interessierte sonst wirklich gar nichts. Man konnte mit ihr einfach über nichts reden- auch nicht über Probleme. Wann immer ich es in der Vergangenheit versucht hatte, hatte ich immer nur eine Antwort bekommen: ‚Ich weiß auch nicht was ich dir dazu sagen soll/helfen kann' und dann hatte sie das Thema gewechselt. Mit den Problemen anderer Leute oder derer Kinder konnte sie sich dagegen stundenlang beschäftigen und ausführlichst analysieren, warum, wieso und weshalb die missratenen Kinder dies oder das getan hätten. Meine Schwester und ich hatten sogar schon gemutmaßt, dass wir nur deswegen nach Durmstrang geschickt worden waren, damit der Klatsch über uns einen weiteren Weg hat und die Insel am besten gar nicht erreicht.

Mein Vater hingegen kompensierte wer-weiß-was mit reichlich Alkohol und gab dann feurige politische Ansprachen zum Besten, die keiner hören wollte. Ansonsten war er okay. Er behandelte uns wie seine kostbaren kleinen Prinzessinnen, obwohl wir wussten, dass sein sehnlichster Wunsch immer ein Sohn gewesen war, um seinen Namen weiterzugeben. Der Name Burke war zwar in keinster Weise vom Aussterben bedroht, aber wie viele Männer wollte er einfach einen männlichen Erben. Und besonders die Reinblüter sind da wohl noch sehr speziell.

An diesem späten Nachmittag also schloss ich meine Diamanthalskette und sah in den Spiegel, der von Kobolden geschmiedet worden war. Das schwarze Kleid, das ich anhatte, war ein absoluter Hingucker- das musste man zugeben. Und wie perfekt sah es erst in Kombination mit meinen Diamanten aus. Okay, wenn es ums Stylen ging, konnte ich doch ziemlich weibisch werden.

„Da steckst du ja! Wir wollen jetzt los. Ich möchte nichts verpassen. Es wird sicher fantastisch. Und spektakulär! Es ist schließlich die erste Party bei Blacks seit Orion tot ist. Ich bin schon gespannt, wie Walburga damit zurecht kommt und wie sie aussieht. Sie hat das Haus ja fast gar nicht mehr verlassen seitdem. Und dann auch noch dieser nutzlose Sohn von ihr, der nicht mal zur Beerdigung seines eigenen Vaters aufgetaucht ist! Kein einziges Wort soll er mehr mit ihr geredet haben, seit er weggelaufen ist! Und das ist schon drei Jahre her!" , stieß meine aufgeregte Mutter hervor, während sie das Zimmer betrat. Ich hörte ihr nicht mal richtig zu. Ich kannte die Blacks nicht. Meine Eltern und sie hatten sich angefreundet, als ich schon in Durmstrang war. Die Leute sagten mir nichts- ob nutzlos oder nicht. Meine Mutter hielt vor mir an und inspizierte meine Halskette. Ich konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sich mich darum beneidete, jung zu sein.

"Meinst du nicht, dass das ein bißchen dick aufgetragen ist?"

„Nah."

„Deine Entscheidung. Ich will, dass du heute Abend höflich und charmant bist. Du wirst heute Abend eine Menge sehr, sehr wichtiger Leute treffen. Jetzt komm." sprach sie und entschwebte wieder. Groß und schlank- wie alle Malfoys es sind. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wie ich diese Ansprachen liebte. Als wäre ich die meiste Zeit des Tages ein ungehobeltes Monster…

„Ja ja, wichtige Leute wie James-Kotz-Würg Potter und ultrahäßlich Yaxley mit einer Prise Crabbe.", seufzte ich und folgte ihr.

„Nein- Potters sind nicht mehr eingeladen. Stell dir vor, sie haben es gewagt, öffentlich die Idee zu kritisieren, dass die Reinblütigen das Regiment in der Zaubererwelt wieder übernehmen sollten und auch mehr Macht über die Muggel ausüben dürfen. Sie sind Verräter und mit Sicherheit nicht mehr willkommen. Es wird sogar gemunkelt, dass James ein Schlammblut geheiratet haben soll!" ereiferte sich meine Mutter. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Das letzte Mal als ich James Potter getroffen hatte, war gewesen bevor ich ins Ausland zur Schule geschickt worden war. Ich erinnerte mich an ihn als einen schrecklichen Bengel, dem nichts mehr Freude bereitete, als uns Mädchen zu peinigen. Wenn mir diese Mitteilung irgendetwas bedeutete, dann höchstens, dass ich seine Frau bei Gelegenheit würde bemitleiden müssen.

"Mach niemals diesen Fehler und heirate zweifelhaftes Blut, mein Kind" fuhr meine liebe Mutter fort. „Die Konsequenzen können dieser Tage schlimm sein. Du musst schließlich auch an die Zukunft der Kinder denken."

Ich antwortete ihr nicht. Ich war zwanzig und dachte sicher noch nicht an die Zukunft meiner armen ungeborenen Kinder und ihren niederqualitativen Vater. Aber ich ließ sie reden, meistens genügte sie sich ohnehin selber als Redner und Zuhörer in Personalunion.

Unten konnte ich schon meinen Vater reden hören, der gerade lautstark die jüngsten Veränderungen pries, die man dem Dunklen Lord zu verdanken hatte. Serena und Sasha rollten gerade beide mit den Augen als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat. Natürlich hatte mein Vater ein Glas Martini in der Hand. Wen interessierte schon Politik?


	2. Begegnungen

**Kapitel 2**

**-Begegnungen-**

Anscheinend leider eine Menge Leute. Die Party war unfassbar langweilig. Praktisch in der Sekunde, in der wir über die Schwelle getreten waren, hatte sich Walburga Black auf uns gestützt und die Zügel in die Hand genommen. Ich konnte diese Frau nicht ausstehen, keine Ahnung, warum. Sie war einfach völlig unsympathisch. Ihr Gatte Orion war in seiner Jugend mal ein ziemlicher Schürzenjäger gewesen, ich wusste wirklich nicht, warum er bei ihr gelandet war. Auf den Bildern, die überall von ihm herumhingen, konnte man sehen, dass er einmal ein sehr schöner Mann gewesen sein musste. Meine Mutter plauderte natürlich ununterbrochen mit Walburga und nach dem zu urteilen, was ich so mitbekam, planten die beiden, wie sie eine meiner Schwestern mit dem kostbaren kleinen Regulus verheiraten könnten. Er sah schon ziemlich gut aus, aber er war gerade mal sechzehn Jahre alt und ging noch zur Schule.

Mein Vater hielt wie üblich eine Ansprache. Er war schon ziemlich betrunken, aber die Zuhörerschaft, die überwiegend aus alten (und mit alten meine ich sehr alte) Zauberern bestand, lauschte ihm gebannt. Aus meiner Altersgruppe waren nur Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, ihre Schwester Bellatrix und Winston Crabbe da. Bella nervte mich schon geraume Zeit mit einer nicht enden wollenden Lobeshymne auf ihre Hochzeit mit Rudolphus Lestrange, die im September stattfinden sollte und erging sich im Detail, welch großes Glück es doch für sie sei, einen so wichtigen und mächtigen Mann zu heiraten. Gähn. Um diese Gesellschaft aushalten zu können, trank ich ziemlich viel von dem Wein und hatte schon nach kurzer Zeit das Gefühl, als hätte ich angefangen zu schielen.

Zum Glück schlug meine Schwester Serena kurz darauf einen Abstecher in den Löchrigen Kessel vor. Sasha zog eine Schnute, aber sie war zum Glück noch zu jung für Barbesuche. Vielleicht würde sie ja den Abend nutzen können, sich Regulus anzunähren?

„Die werden uns hier wohl kaum vermissen." , meinte Serena als einem entsetzlichen alten Grammphon plötzlich unmoderne Musik entlockt wurde und die älteren Herrschaften sich zum Tanzen anschickten.

So gingen wir also in den Kessel, begleitet von Narcissa und Crabbe. Bella zog es vor, nach Hause zu gehen, wo sie laut ihrer Ankündigung Zeit mit ihrem Verlobten verbringen wollte und Lucius entschuldigte sich mit wichtigen Geschäften, die angeblich keinen Aufschub duldeten.

Die Bar war vollkommen überfüllt und Crabbe ging mir jetzt schon auf die Nerven. In der hintersten Ecke wurde zum Glück gerade ein Tisch frei. Während wir uns den Weg dorthin bahnten, grüßte Serena nach links und nach rechts, sie kannte anscheinend jeden hier.

„Wozu grüßt du die Evans-Kuh?" , ätzte Narcissa plötzlich. Ich unterbrach das Studium der Getränkekarte und sah mir die „Evans-Kuh" an. Sie war eine schlanke und recht hübsche junge Hexe mit dickem roten Haar und einer Augenfarbe, die mich sehr stark an meine eigene erinnerte. Sie wand sich gerade geschickt durch die Menge in Richtung Ausgang. Hinter ihr- unglaublich, aber wahr, ich schwöre, dass mein Herz kurz aussetzte- ging der schönste Mann der Welt. Er war sehr groß und breitschultrig und hatte dickes, tiefschwarzes Haar. Seine Augen schienen mir stahlgrau zu sein und sein Gesicht sah aus wie gemalt. Der Anblick meiner Tischgesellschaft schien bei ihm Verärgerung auszulösen und sein harter Blick streifte mich nur kurz. Auch heute, nach all diesen Jahren, erinnere ich mich genau an das Gefühl, dass sein Anblick in dieser Sekunde in mir ausgelöst hat. Ich guckte rasch in eine andere Richtung.

„Ist es jetzt nicht eine Potter-Kuh?" , blökte Crabbe.

„Bitte?" Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wovon sprach der Gestörte?

„Ist sie nicht schon mit diesem Bastard verheiratet?"

„Doch, ich glaub schon. Aber ich muss sie halt grüßen. Sie arbeitet in derselben Abteilung wie ich und wenn das so weitergeht mit diesen Schlammblütern wird sie sicher noch mal meine Vorgesetzte." versetzte Serena ziemlich unterkühlt. Ja, eine unsere besten Familieneigenschaften ist sicher der Opportunismus, falls sich jemand wundert.

In der Zwischenzeit waren noch andere Leute zu uns an den Tisch herangetreten.

„Das sind Evan Rosier und Miraculus Flint." stellte Narcissa die Herren stolz vor. Besonders Rosier, der wohl einige Jahre älter war als ich, schien sich spontan in mich verknallt zu haben. Kaum, dass er mich ansah, überkam mich da Gefühl, als entkleidetet er mich vor seinem inneren Auge bereits. Bitte nicht so einer!

„Was macht denn Black hier?" fragte Crabbe die beiden.

Flint zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Sie kamen durch die Hintertür und sind durch die Vordertür wieder raus. Keine Ahnung, was die umtreibt. Vielleicht hat Evans ja kurz im Hof die Beine für Black breit gemacht? Sie ist doch so eine Schlammbluthure und sicher teilen Potty und Blacky sich auch die Huren." Er lachte grob.

„Das bezweifle ich." grinste Rosier. „Black hat schon genug mit seinen eigenen Weibern zu kämpfen. Er hat gerade Delilah Crackell sitzen gelassen, diesen Schlammblut-Abfall. Hat sich wochenlang die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult, die Tante. Er ist halt genauso ein Weiberheld wie sein lieber Vater."

Hört, hört- zugegeben, ich war schon ziemlich enttäuscht. Auf der anderen Seite- was hatte ich erwartet? Von einem Mann, der aussah wie ein junger Gott und gerüchteweise als unruhestiftender Blutsverräter gehandelt wurde?

Ich versuchte, einfach sein zauberhaftes Gesicht wieder zu vergessen und mich an der Diskussion zu beteiligen, aber alles, worüber gesprochen wurde, war wieder dumme Politik. Wie der Dunkle Lord alles über den Haufen werfen würde und alle Reinblütigen zu Macht, Ruhm und Wohlstand verhelfen werde. Ich musste mich arg zusammenreißen, um ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken und gestattete Rosier großzügig, mein Glas nachzufüllen. Es fühlte sich so an, als täte er das ungefähr zum achtundsechzigsten Mal.

Etwas später sagte Narcissa, dass sie und Lucius sich noch in einer anderen Bar in der Nockturngasse treffen wollten. Die anderen wollten sie begleiten, aber ich gab vor, zu müde zu sein, um weiter mitzukommen und erzählte ihnen, dass ich nach Hause gehen wollte. Natürlich drehte ich in der Sekunde auf dem Absatz um, in der ich den letzten Fetzen Umhang um die Ecke verschwinden sah und richtete mich am Bartresen häuslich ein. Ich war zwar schon gut betrunken, aber jetzt konnte ich mich genauso gut vollends abschießen. Die Leute hatten mich schließlich fast zu Tode gelangweilt, das hatte mir sogar den Spaß am Betrunkensein versaut. Und heißt es nicht: Halb betrunken ist rausgeschmissen Geld? In diesem Sinne bestellte ich gleich einen Feuerwhisky und mehr Wein.

Wie zu erwarten, blieb ich an der Bar nicht lange allein. Keine Frau, die allein an der Bar im Löchrigen Kessel saß, würde lange allein bleiben. Egal, wie alt oder hässlich sie war und ich war weder noch.

Ein stattlicher blonder Zauberer irgendwo um die dreißig erreicht mich zuerst. Er sah recht gut aus, also gestattete ich ihm gnädig, meinen Alkoholkonsum zu finanzieren.

„Mein…Name..is…ist...Mallo..Mallolm, Malcolm Bns..Bos…"

Klasse, offensichtlich war mein Gegenüber bereits so besoffen, wie ich es gerne werden wollte. Ein Gespräch mit ihm hätte wohl keinen tieferen Sinn gehabt, also ließ ich ihn in meinen Ausschnitt starren und amüsierte mich. Erwartungsgemäß war dieses Vergnügen auch nur von kurzer Dauer- er starrte wirklich nur und sicher würde er bald kommentarlos sabbern. Wie konnte ich den jetzt nur wieder los werden?

Es war fast ein Uhr morgens und ich hatte den falschen Mann am Platze erwischt. In dieser Sekunde berührte mich der kalte Lufthauch von der geöffneten Tür. Ich drehte meinen Kopf in Richtung Tür und zu meiner allergrößten Erleichterung sah ich dort niemand geringeren als James Potter stehen! Ich hatte ihn ewig nicht mehr gesehen, aber sein wuscheliges Haar und die haselnussbraunen Augen waren nicht zu verwechseln. Und ja- er war ein Mann geworden. Mochte er auch als Kind ein Schwein gewesen sein- jetzt würde er mich aus meiner Misere retten.

"JAMES!" kreischte ich ein wenig überenthusiastisch. Meine Begleiter drehte sich langsam in Richtung Tür und wäre dabei schon fast vom Stuhl gefallen. Hinter James erschien ein zweiter, noch größerer Schatten in der Tür.

„Mallo, das ist mein lieber alter Freund James!" verkündete ich strahlend während James und sein Kumpel sich uns näherten. Malcolm rutschte recht unelegant vom Stuhl und lallte:

„Was willsn du, Schlampe? Dachte, wir häddn jes was Spaß. Paar Spielschn und so…"

James starrte ihn verächtlich an. „Ich habe den Eindruck, als hättest du schon genug Spaß gehabt, Freundchen. Geh ins Bett oder wir kriegen hier ein Problem."

Oh ja! Ich liebe Männlichkeit. Auch wenn es in diesem Fall ganz klar meine Schuld war, dass die beiden Männer sich wie Steinzeitüberbleibsel benahmen, machte mich die Dominanz von James in dieser Situation an. Demonstrativ spielte er mit seinem Zauberstab, während Mallo Wörter vor sich hinmurmelte, die schwer nach Verwünschungen klangen. Aber offensichtlich war er zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass er nicht in der Verfassung war, ein Duell zu gewinnen, geschweige denn, ein Wort unfallfrei hervorzubringen, also versuchte er kurzentschlossen, James gegen den Tresen zu schubsen. James zog nur kurz eine Augenbrau hoch, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und Mallo krachte selbst gegen die Theke. Tom, der Barkeeper, der diese Szene mitbekommen hatte, warf Mallo kurzerhand vor die Tür.

„Danke!" strahlte ich James an. „Der Typ ging gar nicht. In jeder Beziehung."

James grinste frech und ließ sich auf den Hocker neben mit fallen.

„Und was in Merlins Name machst du hier, Sadra? Um diese Zeit?" In diesem Moment trat sein Begleiter zu uns herüber. Besoffen, wie ich war, hatte ich ihn schon wieder komplett vergessen. Während der Mallo-Episode hatte er sich mit dem Rücken zu uns mit Leuten an einem anderen Tisch unterhalten, offensichtlich wohlwissend, dass er nicht gebraucht werden würde. Die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Bruder und seinem Vater war wirklich frappierend. Aber er sah von allen mit Abstand am besten aus. Groß und breitschultrig, sein rabenschwarzes Haar umrahmte in selbstverständlicher Eleganz in leichten Wellen sein majestätisch kühnes Gesicht. Man hätte ihn sehen müssen. Keine Frau mit Blut in den Adern wäre ihm nicht augenblicklich verfallen gewesen.

„Ah- darf ich dir meinen besten Freund vorstellen, Sirius Black? Tatze, das ist Sadra Burke."

Er verengte die Augen leicht und meine Knie fühlten sich augenblicklich an wie Pudding. Wie konnte ein Mann so unbegreiflich schön sein? Sehr langsam griff er meine Hand und hauchte den sanftesten Kuss darauf, während er mir dabei die ganze Zeit fest in die Augen sah.

„Fräulein Burke also. Es ist mir eine Ehre, sie kennenzulernen. Wo haben sie denn ihre bezaubernden Freunde gelassen?"

Mir fiel keine Antwort ein. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? Ich konnte einfach nicht denken und war von seiner feindseeligen Frage ziemlich unangenehm überrascht. Immerhin war ja auch meine Schwester gemeint.

Das bleierne Schweigen schien ewig zwischen uns zu hängen bis James sich räusperte.

„Ähm, okay. Also Sirius wird ab jetzt einfach mal nett sein, okay? Sadra ist eine gute alte Freundin von mir und wir wollen doch nicht unhöflich sein. Vor allem nicht, weil sie mir gerade erzählen wollte, was sie mutterseelenallein zu nachtschlafender Zeit in einer düsteren Kaschemme mitten in London treibt."

Ich starrte noch auf Sirius Hand mit ihren langen, gepflegten Fingern und bewunderte im Stillen, die Venen auf seinen Unterarmen, die von körperlicher Kraft zeugten.

„Was? Ich meine: wie bitte? Hast du mich gerade eine Freundin genannt? Ich hatte immer mehr den Eindruck als wäre ich dein Fußabtreter gewesen und du ein besonders dreckiges Paar Stiefel, die sich gern und oft an mir abgetreten haben. Du hast ja wohl keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um mich zu foltern."

„Damals hatte ich ja auch keine Ahnung davon, dass du einmal so schön werde würdest oder ich hätte die Gelegenheit genutzt, dich vom Fleck weg zu heiraten." James zwinkerte mir zu. „Also, erzähl- was machst du hier? Genug von Durmstrang und Berwick?"

„Ja, Schule vorletztes Jahr beendet und neuerdings hier zwecks Arbeit." Ich langweilte mich selbst mit meinen Ausführungen.

„Hier?" fragte James neckisch und sah sich suchend um.

„Nein, du Idiot. Eigentlich arbeite ich draußen als Nutte, aber ich dachte mir, hey, geh doch erstmal einen heben auf deinen neuen Job."

James guckte so dämlich, dass Sirius anfing, zu lachen. Sein Lachen war tief und klang fast wie ein Bellen. Heiß.

„Na dann, werde ich wohl mal ein paar Drinks bestellen, damit wir auf deinen neuen Job anstoßen können, was? Lass uns aber an einen Tisch setzen, ein Dreier an der Bar macht nicht so viel Spaß." Damit lehnte Sirius sich zu Tom über die Theke und bestellte.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen wir an einem Tisch und hatten pro Nase schon zwei Feuerwhisky getrunken. Ein dritter für jeden stand bereit und James füllte die Gläser mit Rotwein.

„Also Spaß beiseite- warum bist du hier?" forschte James weiter.

„Durst?" Einen Versuch war es schließlich wert.

„Und deswegen kommst du nach London? Allein und mitten in der Nacht?"

„Was hast du nur immer mit deiner Nacht? Was macht ihr denn hier- mutterseelenallein mitten in der Nacht?" stichelte ich.

„Wir arbeiten hier und haben Überstunden machen müssen und wollten dann tatsächlich etwas trinken. Im Übrigen sind WIR auch nicht allein."

„Das war sie bis eben auch nicht." unterbrach Sirius. James sah ihn an.

„Wie ich schon sagte, sie befand sich hier in netter Gesellschaft."

„Wie etwa wer?"

„Wie etwa Flint, Crabbe, Rosier und meine liebste Cousine Cissy."

James sah alarmiert aus, blieb aber freundlich. „Warum das?" fragte er an mich gewandt.

„Seid ihr zwei vom Inquisitionskommando?" blaffte ich. Was sollte diese unverschämte Fragerei?

„Nein, ich frage mich nur, was du in einer solchen Gesellschaft machst." James blieb ruhig.

Sirius spielte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern. Ihn schien das zu langweilen, er wollte weg. Ich entschied, dass die Wahrheit wohl geeignet sein könnte, ihn zum Bleiben zu bewegen.

„Okay, ich gestehe. Meine Eltern haben mich gezwungen, sie zu dem langweiligsten Sommer-Event aller Zeiten zu begleiten. Der Gartenparty von seiner"- ich wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf Sirius- „Mutter. Die Jugend, zu der ich mich erfreulicherweise dort zählen durfte, hat aus lauter Langeweile beschlossen, dieses Event zu verlassen und hierherzukommen, um dem Elend ein Ende zu setzen. Überraschenderweise entpuppte sich der Rest der Jugend als ähnlich langweilig wie ihre Eltern. Als sie in die Nockturngasse gegangen sind, habe ich Prinzessin-die-dringend-schlafen-muss gespielt und bin hier geblieben, um mich noch etwas zu amüsieren. Ich habe Mello-wieauchimmer getroffen, du kamst und der Tag war gerettet. Zufrieden?"

James und Sirius tauschten einen Blick.

„Triffst du dich oft mit den Leuten?" fragte Sirius leise.

„Nein! Willst du mich verarschen? Die sind langweilig wie..wie keine Ahnung was."

Die beiden schienen fürs Erste zufrieden zu sein und der Abend konnte beginnen. Wir tranken gemeinsam und lachten uns halb tot, bis James gegen drei Uhr versuchte aufzustehen. Der erste Versuch scheiterte kläglich, aber dann schaffte er es und verkündete lallend, dass er nach Hause zu Lily gehen müsse.

„Wersn das?" lallte ich zurück. Ich hatte zwischenzeitlich dermaßen viel Feuerwhisky und Wein getrunken, dass ich Lily schon wieder völlig vergessen hatte.

„Mein Frau! Hinreißend!" proklamierte James. „Aber Tatze wird schon auf dich aufpassen! Oh ja, das wird er ganz sicher. Das kann er von allen am Besten." James lachte ungefähr so dreckig wie Crabbe Stunden zuvor und zwinkerte Sirius zu, als er sich zum Gehen wandte.

Als ich es nach dieser Ansage endlich geschafft hatte, meinen Blick auf Sirius zu fokusieren, lächelte er mich unverschämt verführerisch an.

„Ich kenne ein Muggel-Spiel das viel Spaß macht. Ich glaube, du wirst es lieben."

Ich versuchte zu überlegen, ob „Muggel-Spiel" irgendwie anzüglich zu verstehen sein könnte, gelangte aber zu keinem Ergebnis, während er fortfuhr:

„Es heißt Pool-Billard. Du hast so eine Art Stock und es sind sechs Löcher in dem Tisch, in die man Bälle schießen muss. Ich kenne einen Pub gleich hier um die Ecke, wo man das spielen kann. Magst du das mal ausprobieren?" er sah mich unternehmungslustig an.

„Klar!" lachte ich und nickte, obwohl das Spiel bei der Beschreibung auf jeden Fall anzüglich klang!

Man sollte vielleicht erklären, dass es zu dieser Zeit für junge Hexen und Zauberer sehr in war, Muggel-Spiele zu spielen. Es war einfach cool, weil man sich sicher sein konnte, dass die Eltern es verabscheuenswürdig fanden. Voraussetzung war natürlich, dass keine Seite Magie einsetzte, da die meisten Muggel-Spiele so natürlich jeden Reiz verloren.

Ich erinnere mich jedenfalls, wie ich Arm in Arm mit Sirius zu diesem Pub schlingerte, während ich an nichts anderes denken konnte als wie gut und stark sich sein Arm anfühlte, wie bestimmend und fest sein Gang war und wie unglaublich gut er roch. Und daran, dass ich mich selbst mehrfach gefragt habe, ob ich nur betrunken oder schon verliebt war.

Im Pub tranken wir ein dunkles und leckeres Bier, das Guiness hieß und er erklärte mir die Regeln zu diesem eigenartigen Spiel. Es machte einen Riesenspaß und ich war komplett talentfrei. Sirius lachte sich kaputt über meine erbärmlichen Versuche, einen guten Stoß zu machen. Plötzlich trat er hinter mich, griff mit einem Arm um meine Hüfte und führte mit seinem anderen Arm meinen Arm zum Stoß.

„Schau, wenn du willst, dass die Kugel dort rüber läuft, musst du sie hier anspielen." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern direkt neben meinem Ohr. Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung führte er den Stoß aus und die Kugel verschwand. Seine Berührung brannte wie Feuer auf meiner Haut und in meinem Kopf drehte sich alles wegen seiner rauen, sexy Stimme. Hastig nahm ich noch einen Schluck Bier, um ruhig zu bleiben.

„Noch Spiel?" fragte er und ich nickte rasch. Wenn ich nur nicht so betrunken wäre, einen kurzen Moment drehte sich alles und ich taumelte.

Sofort stand er neben mir und griff meinen Arm. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, sorry. Nur müde." Er sah mir direkt in die Augen, ich musste weggucken.

Ich fühlte mich er mein Kinn griff und meinen Blick wieder zurück in seine Augen zwang.

„Du bist wunderschön." flüsterte sanft.

Die Worte von Rosier fielen mir wieder ein. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen. Nicht noch ein Mann, der mir weh tun würde. Ich würde das nicht noch einmal überstehen.

„Ich muss ins Bett" wimmerte ich.

„Sicher." Er bezahlte und brachte mich hinaus.

„Wo wohnst du? Ich bring dich nach Hause."

Besoffen wie ich war, begann ich vor Selbstmitleid zu weinen. Ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er ein Frauenheld war und ich ihn so toll finden musste, ich hasste ihn dafür, dass ich ihn jetzt nicht mitnehmen konnte, weil ich nur eine Eroberung für die Nacht sein würde, ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er nicht der Mann meines Lebens war und ich mich aufführte wie eine Idiotin.

„Hey. Komm her." Er öffnete seinen Umhang und zog mich gegen seine muskulöse Brust, während er den Stoff über uns wieder schloss.

Ich weinte ein bisschen, er streichelte einfach still meine Haare und wog mich in seinen Armen. Das machte mich noch wütender- offensichtlich wusste er ganz genau, wie man am besten mit betrunkenen und verrückten Frauen umgeht, um sie doch noch ins Bett zu kriegen! Es erschien mir durchaus sinnvoll, klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen.

„Bist du ein Frauenheld?" platzte ich raus.

„Ein was?" Er lachte.

„Was ist mit Dalilah?" schluchzte ich.

„Delilah? Was weißt du denn von der? Ach so, sicher- Rosier. Naja, sie wollte was von mir, ich bin ein paar Mal mit ihr aus gewesen, aber auf meiner Seite haben sich keine Gefühle entwickelt und das war's."

Ich hätte mich treten mögen, sogar betrunken wie ich war, aber es war zu spät.

„Ja. Das war's. Und alles ist gut. Ich brauche keinen Mann."

„Du brauchst wirklich keinen Mann, sondern ein Bett." flüsterte er und seine Stimme allein war für mich pure Erotik.

Gleichwohl schlief ich fast ein. „Hey, ich muss wissen, wo ich dich hinbringen soll."

Ich murmelte meine neue Adresse und apparierte uns dorthin.

„Wir sind da." Ich wollte den geborgenen, warmen Platz an seiner Brust auf gar keinen Fall aufgeben.

„Komm, ich bring dich rauf."

„Nein. Ich kann alleine gehen." verkündete ich mit aller Würde, die ich noch zusammenkratzen konnte. Hatte er mir schließlich nicht gerade gesagt, dass ich ein Bett brauche und nicht ihn, was so viel bedeutete, wie dass ich nicht sexy war und er mich nicht will (ja- ein Hoch auf die Logik einer betrunkenen Person).

„Okay, wie du magst."

„Ich mag dich nicht."

Als nächstes fühlte ich seine Lippen für den Hauch einer Sekunde über meine streifen.

„Ich weiß. Gute Nacht und träum süß." flüsterte er und war verschwunden.

„Bleib." wisperte ich bittend, aber es war keiner mehr da, um mich zu hören.


	3. Auseinandersetzungen

**Kapitel 3**

**- Auseinandersetzungen-**

Als ich in dieser Nacht im Bett lag, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass König Alkohol und ich es soeben geschafft hatten, mich der einzigen Chance zu berauben, jemals wieder glücklich zu werden. Sirius hat mir später erzählt, dass er sich in der Sekunde in mich verliebt hätte, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich alleine gehen könne. Davon wusste ich an diesem Morgen aber nichts- genau genommen wusste ich an diesem Morgen so gut wie gar nichts mehr von der Nacht. Ich hatte nur entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen und das dumpfe Gefühl, mich schrecklich für mich selbst schämen zu müssen.

* * *

„Tatze? So früh?" Lily lachte. „James hat mir schon erzählt- oder sagen wir besser, versucht zu erzählen, dass du gestern Abend eine hübsche Frau kennengelernt hast und deswegen sicher wenig Schlaf bekommen würdest."

„Nah dran. Ist er schon wach?"

„Ja, komm rein. Ich mach dir einen schönen Kaffee und ich glaube, dass wir auch noch einen Trank gegen Kater übrig haben müssten."

Sirius war im Gegensatz zu den meisten Engländern ein passionierter Kaffeetrinker und war entsprechend mehr als glücklich über den Kaffe, den Lily für ihn zubereitete.

Die Wohnung der Potters war winzig und eigentlich auch nur für anderthalb Personen geeignet, aber die beiden waren dort ungestört und weigerten sich deshalb hartnäckig, auf das Potter'sche Anwesen in Godric's Hallow zu ziehen, obwohl es ihnen oft angeboten worden war. James erschien in Boxershorts und gähnte erstmal ausgiebig.

„Tatze, was ist denn mit dir los? Brauchst du noch einen Kaffee, bevor du ins Bett gehst?"

„Oh, Krone- du siehst wieder unglaublich sexy aus. Und nein- eigentlich bin ich wegen Sadra hier."

James riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Warum das? Hast du Angst, sie will dich als Vater für das Kind einspannen, dass du ihr heute Nacht gemacht hast?"

„Sehr witzig, wirklich. Ich habe sie zu Hause abgeliefert und das war's."

„Du machst Witze, stimmt's? Oder hat sich rausgestellt, dass sie in Echt eine Chimäre ist?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Dann musst du schwer krank sein!" quietschte James. „Lily- schnell, wir brauchen einen Trank gegen Fieber! Sirius hier behauptet, er hätte gestern Nacht eine der schönsten Hexen überhaupt- außer dir, mein Schatz- nicht flachgelegt!"

„Was soll das, Krone? Hältst du mich auch für so einen Weiberhelden?"

„Nun ja, die Beantwortung dieser Frage würde ich an dieser Stelle gerne Azraelle, Yezabel, Vestalia und den ganzen anderen Mädels überlassen, wäre nur fair, oder?"

„Hör mal, ich habe denen allen klar und deutlich gesagt, dass ich nichts Festes suche. Sie haben alle gesagt, dass wäre kein Problem für sie und dann wollten sie mich auf einmal zum Geburtstag ihrer Omas mitschleppen und mir ihre bescheuerten Familienalben zeigen. Und Vestalia war es nur mehr als recht, weil sie nebenher noch mit Peter Wood gevögelt hat. Das Duell werd ich so schnell nicht vergessen."

„Oh, ich auch nicht." grinste James. „Also, was ist dein Problem? Passt es ihr nicht, dass du nichts Festes suchst? Ach, mein süßer Wau-Wau die Nächste kommt bestimmt."

„Nein, das ist ja gerade mein Problem. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich sie gern wiedersehen möchte- fest oder nicht."

„Nein! Versuchst du mir hier gerade zu erzählen, dass du dich verknallt hast? Du? Mister ich-brauche-keine-Beziehung-weil-es-mich-limitiert-und-ich-ohne-auch-viel-besser-dran-bin-insbesondere-als-Auror?"

Lily strahlte. „Ich wusste, dass du sich eines schönen Tages auch mal richtig verlieben würdest!"

„Nein, es ist alles falsch. Ich fühle mich so…ich weiß nicht. Sie ist so nett und witzig. Wir hatten so viel Spaß zusammen und irgendwie hab ich mich in Gegenwart von einer Frau noch nie so…hingezogen gefühlt. Aber das geht überhaupt nicht klar. Sie ist eine Burke und damit so ziemlich das reinblütigste, was sich auf dem Markt finden lässt. Meine Mutter würde mich dafür lieben und mir alles verzeihen, wenn ich auch nur mit ihr Essen gehen würde!"

„Oh, komm schon. Wenn du verliebt bist, ist das doch kein Argument." sagte Lily.

„Und die Gesellschaft, in der sie sich gestern befunden hat, macht es auch nicht gerade leichter für mich." seufzte Sirius.

„Da stimmt allerdings." murmelte James.

„Ach, kommt schon, Jungs. Sirius hat sie doch erst gestern kennengelernt. Einigen wir uns einfach drauf, dass Sirius sich ein bisschen verguckt hat. Und wenn sie „böse" ist, wird er es sicher schnell rausfinden. Und falls sie ihn nicht mag, wird er auch das schnell rausfinden. Dann hat er vielleicht ein kleines bisschen Liebeskummer, aber das ist auf der anderen Seite eine Erfahrung, die ER auch unbedingt mal machen sollte." lachte Lily.

James und Sirius grinsten einvernehmlich.

* * *

Ich stand in meiner Wohnung und war zufrieden. Alles sah perfekt aus, genauso, wie ich es immer gewollt hatte. Ich fühlte mich noch ein bisschen wackelig auf den Beinen, aber für diesen Abend war schon die nächste Verabredung fest getroffen. Ich wollte mich mit meiner besten Freundin Clothildis treffen. Sie war im Jahrgang über mir in Durmstrang gewesen und wir waren seit dem dritten Jahr dort befreundet. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, ihr die neuesten Ereignisse zu berichten, auch wenn ich ein bisschen enttäuscht war über den Ausgang des Abends. Nicht, dass ich ernsthaft erwartet hätte, jemals wieder etwas von Sirius Black zu hören, nach dem peinlichen Auftritt, den ich da hingelegt hatte, aber trotzdem…

Seufzend öffnete ich eine Flasche Champagner als es im selben Augenblick an der Tür schellte.

„Clot (sie bestand auf diesen Spitznamen)- hast du einen siebten Sinn für sich öffnende Champus-Flaschen?" flachste ich.

„Aber freilich. Her damit! Die letzte Woche war grausam. St. Mungos bringt mich noch irgendwann um."

Clot war ein Halbblut und das genaue Gegenteil von mir. Sie hatte schwarze Haare und strahlend blaue Augen. Im Doppelpack sahen wir aus wie Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot. Vor allem heute. Ich war komplett schwarz angezogen und trug Diamantschmuck, während sie weiß gekleidet war und sich für Goldschmuck entschieden hatte. Sie hatte im Vorjahr als Heilerin im St. Mungos angefangen.

„Mein blöder Oberheiler gönnt mir nie eine Pause!" echauffierte sie sich gerade und leerte ihr Glas auf einen Zug. „Aber was soll's. Trinken wir und hoffen auf bessere Zeiten." Ich musste lachen, so war Clot nun einmal.

Nachdem wir zwei Flaschen Champagner schwesterlich geteilt hatten und ich ihr mein gesamtes Black-Leid nebst detailreicher Analyse meines Versagens geklagt hatte, beschlossen wir dann, in der Stadt weiter feiern zu gehen.

„Magisch oder menschlich?

„Erst magisch, dann menschlich." schlug ich vor.

„Aber sicher doch. Erstmal gucken, ob diese Zuckerschnecke sich irgendwo blicken lässt und falls nicht, suchen wir uns bei den Muggeln ein bisschen anonymen Spaß. Alles klar."

„Ach komm schon." winkte ich ab, obwohl ich natürlich ein klitzekleines bisschen auf eine zufällige Begegnung hoffte.

„Genau das habe ich heute Abend vor. Also ab in die Winkelgasse?"

Zu unserem Leidwesen fanden wir sehr schnell heraus, dass die Winkelgasse vollkommen überlaufen war.

„Weißt du, was jetzt richtg Spaß machen würde?" fragte Clot, als wir festgestellt hatten, dass auch im letzten Pub der letzte Platz besetzt war.

„Nein, aber wie ich dich kenne, wird dabei etwas Desaströses rauskommen." mutmaßte ich.

„Na ja, mir wäre nach etwas Verruchtem zu Mute."

„Das da wäre?"

„Das da wäre Nockturngasse."

„Uh, wirklich sehr verrucht. Ich fürchte, ich habe zu viel Angst, um dahin zu gehen." neckte ich sie. Die Nockturngasse genoss zwar einen denkbar schlechten Ruf, aber wirklich dramatisch verboten war sie nicht.

„Jetzt sei nicht albern. Aber heute Nacht möchte ich mal einen dunklen Zauberer abschleppen. Ich hatte noch nie Sex mit einem. Also, probieren wir es aus."

„Meine halbe Familie besteht aus dunklen Zauberern. Wie wäre es, wenn du das nächste Mal einfach an Weihnachten auf die Familienfeier mitkommst?"

„Du bist eine wahre Freundin!" lachte sie und wir zogen gemeinsam in die Nockturngasse.

Gleich in dem ersten Laden, den wir betraten, trafen wir auf Lucius Malfoy. Na dann mal los, Clot, dachte ich süffisant.

„Sadra, was für eine nette Überraschung!" Er küsste meine Hand formvollendet. Clot beäugte ihn bereits mit größtem Interesse aus ihren Blauaugen. Er sah wirklich gut aus, das musste man ihm lassen.

„Und wer ist diese Schönheit?" Er wandte sich an Clot.

„Meine Cousine Clothildis aus Ungarn." log ich schnell. Besser, er wusste nicht zu viel.

„Und war Schönheit nicht immer schon eine der herausragensten Eigenschaften der Familie Burke?" Lucius lächelte huldvoll. „Darf ich die Damen vielleicht auf einen Drink einladen?"

Clot lachte damenhaft. „Aber ja, gerne doch."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Auch wenn bekannt war, dass Lucius bald Narcissa heiraten würde, hätte ich nicht mal das Cocktailschirmchen darauf verwettet, dass ihn dieser Umstand später noch irgendwie interessieren würde. Ich würde Clot gleich unauffällig darauf hinweisen, dass er zumindest nichts für die Ewigkeit war und folgte den beiden zu dem Tisch, an dem Lucius offenbar vorher gesessen hatte.

Neben den obligatorischen Herren Rosier, Flint und Crabbe erkannte ich Regulus Black und außerdem saßen dort noch zwei Männer, die ich nicht kannte.

Lucius lächelte immer noch. „Darf ich euch Sylvanus Mulciber und Severus Snape vorstellen? Das sind Sadra Burke und ihre bezaubernde Cousine Clothildis."

Mulciber sprang sofort auf und umarmte uns ausgiebig. Snape stand bloß auf und reichte uns kurz die Hand. Er war so blass, dass ich automatisch erwartet hatte, dass seine Hand kalt sein würde, aber sie war warm und seine Händedruck fest. Er hatte die dunkelsten Augen, die ich jemals gesehen hatte, sie schienen richtig schwarz zu sein. Es fiel mir sehr schwer, den Blick von diesen dunklen Augen zu lösen, vor allem weil sein Blick eine Intensität hatte, die schwer auszuhalten war und es aber zugleich unmöglich machte, woanders hin zu schauen. Als er wegsah, wandte ich mich rasch an Regulus.

„Hey, müsstest du nicht zu Hause oder in der Schule sein?" Ich war nicht ganz sicher, wann das Schuljahr hier zulande anfing. Aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass auch hier zulande keiner, der so jung war wie Regulus am späten Abend in einem Pub in der Nockturngasse rumlungern durfte.

Er grinste. „Na, eigentlich schon, aber meine Freunde hier passen ja auf."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Verstehe." Meine Güte, er war ja nicht mein Sohn und immerhin doch schon sechzehn, also wen kümmert's?

Nachdem er uns vorgestellt hatte, knüpfte Lucius scheinbar nahtlos an die vorherige Unterhaltung an, die sich augenscheinlich um die Stärkung der Rechte der Reinblüter gedreht hatte. Oh- bitte nicht wieder diese Leier! Da er davon ausging, dass Clot meine Cousine war, war er augenscheinlich felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass auch sie reinblütig war. Die liebe Clot aber spielte auch brav mit und mimte die hingerissene Zuhörerin, spielte ein wenig mit ihrem Haar, klimperte mit den Augen und legte den Kopf gelegentlich leicht seitlich, um zu demonstrieren, wie interessiert sie an seinen erhabenen Worten war. Sie konnte ich für heute Abend jedenfalls mit Sicherheit abschreiben. Sie würde das bekommen, was sie wollte. Ich weiß, ich hätte mich irgendwie schlecht oder schuldig wegen Narcissa fühlen sollen, aber ehrlich gesagt, hat sie mich schlicht und einfach nicht interessiert. Naja, und ganz ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich auch nicht das Gefühl, dass sie was Besseres verdient hätte.

Ich unterhielt mich also mit Regulus über dies und das, ertrug die Komplimente von Rosier und auch die Quidditch-Ergüsse von Flint. Snape beteiligte sich überhaupt nicht an den Gesprächen, er sah nur dann und wann zu mir herüber.

Erwartungsgemäß kam dann auch bald die Ansage von Clot und Lucius, dass sie sich „ungestört unterhalten" wollten, um sich „besser kennen zu lernen". Also fein, hier hatte sie ihren dunklen Zauberer, dachte ich bei mir. Und für mich selbst beschloss ich, dass es sicher nicht schaden könnte, wenigstens noch einmal so betrunken wie ein Bierkutscher zu werden. Irgendwie hatte ich das mit dem schnell aus Fehlern lernen noch nie so drauf.

Als ich gerade meinen ersten lebensbedrohlich bunt schillernden Cocktail in Angriff nehmen wollte, gab es einen lauten Knall direkt hinter mir. Vielleicht zehn Männer rannten mit gezückten Zauberstäben in den Laden. Obwohl sie ganz offensichtlich zu einem bestimmten Tisch im vorderen Bereich rannten, wurden auch an allen anderen Tischen die Zauberstäbe gezogen. Zwischen den Männern am vorderen Tisch und den hereingestürmten brach sofort ein Kampf aus- das musste wohl eine Einheit von Auroren sein, die die Mäner an dem Tisch verhaften wollten. Diese bekamen bei dem Kampf Unterstützung von einigen anderen Gästen, die offensichtlich auch nicht allzu gut auf die Auroren zu sprechen waren.

Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab aus Reflex natürlich auch rausgezogen und hielt ihn unentschlossen vor mich. Man durfte schließlich nicht einfach Auroren angreifen, und die anderen kannte ich gar nicht. Ratlos hob ich meinen Zauberstab noch weiter, als sich eine Hand um mein Handgelenk schloss, und sie sanft, aber bestimmt wieder herunterführte. Es war Snape.

„Sie bleiben hier." Mit diesen Worten ließ er mich stehen und ging selber mit langen Schritten zu dem Kampfgetümmel herüber. Ich blieb völlig überrascht stehen- er konnte sprechen. Wer hätte das jemals für möglich gehalten? Seine Stimme passte ebenso wenig zu ihm, wie es der warme Handschlag getan hatte. Sie war tief und vollkommen ruhig, so als hätte ihn die Auroren-Attacke nicht im Geringsten aus der Fassung gebracht.

Die Auroren hatten in der Zwischenzeit vier Männer zu Boden gebracht und dort verhaftet, die restlichen Gäste standen nur noch im Halbkreis um die Szenerie herum, zur Wehr setzte sich keiner mehr. Auf dem Boden unter dem Tisch, an dem die Kerle gesessen hatten, brodelte eine große Pfütze von etwas, das fast aussah wie Blut. Oh Merlin, scheinbar hatte die Gruppe mit Drachenblut gehandelt- eine absolut illegale Substanz in unserer Welt.

Während ich noch schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was hätte alles passieren können, wenn man versehentlich ungeschützt mit dieser Substanz in Kontakt kommt, hörte ich plötzlich eine völlig unerwartete, bekannte Stimme hinter mir meinen Namen rufen. Ich wusste, dass es Sirius Black war und der Klang seiner verärgerten Stimme ließ mir eine Gänsehaut den Rücken herunterlaufen.

Langsam dreht ich mich zu ihm um. Auch Snape starrte ihn mit mörderischem Blick an, während Sirius ihn nur frech angrinste.

„Ah, _Schnüffelchen_, ich bin nicht wirklich überrascht, ausgerechnet dich hier vorzufinden. Bist du auf der Suche nach etwas, was noch dunkler ist als der Dreck unter deinen Fingernägeln?"

„Black. Ich bin beeindruckt zu sehen, dass du mittlerweile schon gelernt hast, wie man zu dritt mit einer Person fertig wird. Normalerweise brauchst du einen mehr."

Die beiden starrten sich über die Spitzen ihrer Zauberstäbe hinweg unverwandt an, bis Sirius sich zu mir wand.

„Und was führt dich in diese wunderbare, gemütliche Kaschemme?"

„Party machen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und deine Gesellschaft ist ja auch mal wieder ganz bezaubernd." knurrte er und wandte sich wieder zu Snape.

„Und jetzt?" Ich war sauer, was fiel ihm ein, so mit mir zu reden?

„Nichts jetzt." Er fuhr herum und sah wie zwei seiner Kollegen Regulus in seine Richtung zerrten, der nach seinen Häschern trat und versuchte, sich zu befreien.

„Ey, Sirius! Ist das nicht dein kleiner Bruder?"

„Allerdings! Genau derselbe kleine Bruder, der jetzt zu Hause im Bett liegen sollte und nicht in einer Kneipe hängen und sich besaufen!" Er griff nach Regulus Arm, der aber konnte sich losreißen.

„Du hast mir hier gar nichts zu sagen!" brüllte er, ganz offensichtlich betrunken.

„Ich werde dich jetzt nach Haue bringen! Zu deiner Mutter. Soll die sich doch um dich kümmern!" Sirius war aufgebracht.

„Es ist alles deine Schuld, du stinkender, verfluchter Idiot. Bastard!"

Snape grinste. „Ist das nicht ein herzerweichender Anblick? Familienzusammenführung mit den Blacks."

Sirius wirbelte herum. „Du! Du hälst dich da am besten ganz raus! Sitzt hier mit einem Minderjährigen rum, der sich besäuft und tust nichts! Du weißt genau, wie alt er ist!"

Damit ging er einen Schritt auf Snape zu, den Zauberstab gehoben. Snape zog seinen eigenen wieder hervor und zischte:

„Ich bin ja auch nicht sein großer Bruder, der Verantwortung für ihn trägt."

Es gab einen mächtigen Knall als ihre Flüche in der Mitte kollidierten und dort explodierten. Zwei Auroren stürzten sich auf Sirius und packten ihn.

„Hör auf Mann! Beruhig dich!" schrie einer von ihnen.

Snape ließ den Zauberstab sinken. „ Sollten Auroren nicht imstande sein, sich zu beherrschen?" fragte er schnippisch und wandte sich zum Gehen. Sirius versuchte sofort wieder, sich auf ihn zu stürzen, aber seine Kollegen waren diesmal schneller.

„Geh einfach, Snape. Wir müssen jetzt hier eh den Laden räumen. Drachenblut ist viel zu gefährlich." Snape bedachte Sirius noch mit einem verächtlichen Blick und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Die Auroren begannen damit, die Leute aus dem Pub zu scheuchen.

Ich war stehengeblieben und wartete, was Sirius jetzt sagen würde. Er atmete schwer und war extrem wütend.

„Was bist du, hmm? Eine kleine dunkle Hexe?" fuhr er mich an.

„Das stimmt nicht." Sein Ton erschreckte mich, ich hatte doch nichts Schlimmes getan.

„Aha, und was stimmt dann?" Er fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Hängst du mit diesen Typen rum, weil sie so charmant und witzig sind, oder was? Gestern hast du uns doch noch erzählt, wie furchtbar langweilig du sie findest. Fickst du einen von denen oder was?"

Ich sah ihn konsterniert an. Als Dame sollte man sich wohl erst mal seinen Ton verbitten, aber mich interessiert nur, warum er diese letzte Frage gestellt hatte. War er womöglich an der Antwort interessiert? Für sich?

„Merlin, nein. Ich war mit meiner besten Freundin hier und sich hat sich vorhin verdrückt, um die Nacht etwas maskuliner zu gestalten, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. Ich bin einfach nur hier geblieben, weil ich nicht so früh nach Hause wollte und eine neue Verabredung mit einer Freundin kriegt man um Mitternacht so schlecht. Du kannst jeden hier fragen, wir haben die nur zufällig getroffen und ich kann ja wohl schlecht vor meinem eigenen Cousin fliehen!"

„Besäufst dich hier mit meinem Bruder. Du weißt doch genau, dass er noch zur Schule geht." Seine Stimme war jetzt deutlich ruhiger.

„Komm schon, darüber hab ich mir jetzt echt keinen Kopf gemacht. Du tust ja so als wäre das unverzeihlich. Was hast du denn mit sechzehn in deinen Ferien getrieben? Gelernt?"

Ich wusste, ich hatte ihn. Ich konnte sehen, dass seine Augen wieder weich geworden waren und er sich mit Mühe ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte.

„Ich seh jetzt mal zu, dass mein Bruder heimkommt. Geh doch zu dem Pub, wo wir gestern waren. Ich wollte dahin kommen." Noch während er sprach, griff er nach seinem mittlerweile völlig schläfrigen Bruder und zog ihn aus dem Laden.

Ich kam nicht mal auf die Idee, etwas anderes zu machen, als er es von mir indirekt verlangt hatte. Würde ich nicht in diesem Pub sein, wenn er kam, dann wäre der Fall Burke/Black für immer geschlossen, also gab es kein langes Überlegen. Ich griff nach meinem Umgang und ging.


	4. Eindrücke

**Kapitel 4**

**- Eindrücke-**

Ich wartete über anderthalb Stunden, aber es war nichts von ihm zu sehen. Ich saß an der Bar und trank ganz langsam ein Guiness. Ich wollte auf jeden Fall einen klaren Kopf behalten, wenn er käme. Wenn er denn käme. Langsam sah es aber nicht mehr so aus. Die Enttäuschung schmeckte bitter, aber ich würde wohl kaum die ganze Nacht hier rumsitzen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Als er eine weitere halbe Stunde später immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, musste ich mich wohl oder übel damit abfinden, dass er nicht kommen würde. Vielleicht wollte er mich ja auch nur zum Narren halten. Ich kramte nach ein bisschen Muggelgeld, das ich in der Tasche hatte und wollte gerade aufstehen, als ich seine Stimme hörte.

„Du hast ganz schön lang gewartet."

Ich fühlt seine beiden Hände auf meinen Schultern und sanft drehte er mich auf meinem Barhocker zu sich herum. Seine Augenfarbe war atemberaubend, so etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Mein Körper strahlte unvermittelt eine Art Schmerz aus, die mich dazu zwingen wollte- oder sagen wir: förmlich darum bettelte, näher an ihn heranzukommen. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gespürt.

Er schien nichts gemerkt zu haben. „Es hat länger gedauert, als ich dachte. Als meine Mutter erstmal spitz bekommen hat, dass ich es war, der meinen Bruder gefangen genommen hatte, ist sie komplett ausgeflippt. Hat mir mein Kollege erzählt, der sich das anhören musste. Ich selber bin nicht rein zu ihr, du weißt ja sicher, wie es bei uns steht." Er zögerte und lächelte schief. Als ich nichts sagte, fuhr er fort: „Andererseits hast du ja auch ein bisschen Warten als Strafe verdient für die Gesellschaft, in der du dich rumtreibst. Was wolltest du also von denen?"

Ich sah ihn an. „Nichts, ich hab es dir doch vorhin schon erklärt."

Er guckte mich amüsiert an. „Sieh zu, dass das nicht wieder vorkommt."

„Was?"

„Dass ich dich mit diesen Leuten erwische." Er hob die Schultern und lachte mich an."Nein, besser du hängst einfach nicht mit ihnen rum, wenn du schon keinen richtigen Grund dazu hast. Sie sind gefährlich und ich kann dich nicht vor ihnen beschützen. Und das will ich auch nicht; ich kann dir nicht trauen, wenn du sie weiter siehst."

Mir gefiel die Richtung, die dieses Gespräch zu nehmen schien. „Und warum solltest du mich beschützen wollen? Oder mir vertrauen?" fragte ich ebenso kess zurück.

„Ach komm schon, das weißt du genau." Er lächelte wieder und ich sah die wunderschönen Lachfältchen neben seinen Augen.

„Tu ich das?" Ich wusste gegen meinen Willen auch lachen. Meine Eingeweide schienen gerade dahinzuschmelzen.

„Okay, abgesehen davon, dass du es tust, will ich es dir trotzdem erklären." Sein Lachen war so umwerfend charmant, dass ich mich wunderte, wie ich überhaupt noch aufrecht auf einem Stuhl sitzen konnte. „Also- ich wollte dich eigentlich morgen um ein Date bitten. Ich war so frei, mir deine Adresse zu merken." Ich konnte ihn nur anstrahlen. „Aber wo treffe ich dich früher wieder als erhofft? Ich der letzten Absteige umgeben von Abschaum. Zum zweiten Mal in zwei Tagen. Scheint mir kein Zufall zu sein, egal, was du sagst." Ich wollte ihn unterbrechen, aber er gab mir mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er zuerst ausreden wollte. „Bringt mich zu der Frage, ob ich dir glauben kann. Ich würde es gerne. Ich werde es versuchen- einmal. Also werde ich dich jetzt fragen, ob du mir die Ehre erweisen würdest, nächsten Freitag mit mir auszugehen." Er warf mir einen steinerweichenden Hundeblick zu.

„Okay, gerne! Ich lachte. „Ich werde mich bis dahin auch benehmen, versprochen."

* * *

Sirius fläzte sich drei Tage später faulenzend auf seinem Stuhl im Auroren-Büro und starrte an die Wand, als James das Büro betrat.

„Was ist los, Tatze?"

„Hmmmmm?"

„Woran du denkst?"

„Nichts."

„Für nichts hast du aber sehr beseelt gelächelt." grinste James.

Sirius lächelte weiter gedankenverloren.

„Du denkst doch an die kleine Burke, stimmt's oder habe ich Recht? Du scheinst dich ja wirklich verknallt zu haben." James musste schmunzeln. Sirius interessiert sich außerhalb eines Dates normalerweise nicht groß für die Frauen, mit denen er ausging. Dass eine es geschafft hatte, dass er seine Arbeit über Gedanken an sie liegen ließ, war noch nicht vorgekommen.

„Ich fürchte ja. Ich möchte sie haben. Für mich allein." Er rammte den Stift so fest auf, dass ein kleines Loch in der Schreibtischunterlage entstand.

„Du siehst sie doch Freitag!" James betrachtete das Loch missbilligend. „ Dass du dich mal so richtig verguckst, hätte ich auch nicht mehr gedacht."

„Ich auch nicht." brummte Sirius. „Und das, obwohl ich immer noch keinen Schimmer habe, was von dieser Frau zu halten ist."

„Wieso?"

„Warum hängt sie mit diesen Leuten rum? Ich hab mich die Tage mal umgehört- hier weiß so gut wie keiner etwas über sie. Vielleicht ist sie doch nur hier, weil sie da in irgendwas verwickelt ist."

„Du wirst es mit Sicherheit herausfinden." James konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. War es nicht immer Sirius gewesen, der sich über Leute lustig gemacht hatte, die andere Personen über ihre Angebeteten aushorchten?

„Ich will mich aber nicht auf sie einlassen, nur um dann rauszufinden, dass sie auf der falschen Seite steht, wenn es anfangen könnte weh zu tun. In jeder Hinsicht." Er starrte düster auf seinen Zauberstab.

„Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt." verkündete James altklug.

„Sehr witzig. Ich kann einfach an nichts anderes denken." maulte sein Freund.

„Wenn das so ist, hätte ich hier noch ein bisschen Arbeit für den Orden, vielleicht lenkt dich das ja ab." James seufzte und knallte einen dicken Stapel Papiere auf seinen Schreibtisch.

* * *

Ich war die ganze Woche lächerlich glücklich und freute mich wie eine Irre auf Freitag und mein erstes Date mit dem schönsten Mann der Welt. Ich quälte Clot (die zu Protokoll gegeben hatte, dass Lucius nur drei von zehn möglichen Punkten im Hinblick auf seine Liebhaberqualitäten zustünden) solange mit einer ausführlichen Beschreibung seines perfekten Aussehens und seines heldenhaften Verhaltens, dass sie schließlich androhte, sie wolle ihn sich selber mal etwas genauer angucken. Das wollte ich nun nicht riskieren!

Freitag hatte ich mich perfekt zurecht gemacht und hoppelte erwartungsfreudig die letzten Stufen in meinem Haus hinunter, um Sirius zu treffen. Er erwartete mich direkt vor der Tür und sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus.

Zur Begrüßung fragte er: „ Wow, und ich bin wirklich der Glückspilz, der heute Nacht in der Stadt mit dir angeben darf?" Normalerweise hatte ich für solche Sprüche nicht übrig, aber aus seinem Mund fand ich sie süß.

„Sieht so aus." Ich lächelte.

„Gut, dann gucken wir mal, ob dir meine Pläne für den heutigen Abend gefallen."

Er führte mich zuerst in ein neues und angesagtes Restaurant, dann in eine richtige Muggel-Cocktail-Bar und schließlich begaben wir uns noch auf eine Disktour. Genau wie meine Schwester schien er alle Menschen in London zu kennen. Wir tanzten uns die Seele aus dem Leib, tranken dabei reichlich Alkohol und kamen erst im Morgengrauen wieder auf die Straße. Er hatte seinen Umhang um mich gelegt, obwohl es nicht besonders kalt war. Wir saßen auf den Treppen vor einem fremden Haus in der Nähe des Clubs, rauchten eine Muggel-Zigarette und er erzählte mir von seiner Ausbildung zum Auroren. Ich hörte nur halb hin- mich beschäftigte eher die Frage, wie dieser Abend weitergehen sollte.

„Unser höchstes Ziel ist es natürlich …" er hielt abrupt inne und starrte mir auf einmal direkt in die Augen. Ich hatte einiges getrunken und war kurz verunsichert, warum er nicht weitersprach- er hatte doch mitten im Satz abgebrochen? Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Du merkst also: ich habe mein Leben dem Kampf gegen die Dunklen Künste verschrieben. Ich würde dich gerne wiedersehen, aber nicht, wenn du sie nicht genauso hasst, wie ich." Hört, hört- was für ein heldenhafter Ton. Ich bekam Schluckauf. Was sollte man dazu sagen? Er hätte mich genauso gut fragen könne, ob ich gelegentlich meine Bank ausraube oder die Kunden betrüge. Die Dunklen Künste an sich waren ja fast schon wie ein Verbrechen und das würde ich wohl kaum zugeben, weil er so nett fragte. Nicht, dass ich damit etwas zu tun hätte, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, als hielte er mich für so dumm, dass ich ihm im Morgengrauen meine Verbrechen freimütig gestehen würde und das ärgerte mich.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, worauf du immer hinaus willst. Warum denkst du ständig, ich hätte was mit den Dunklen Künsten zu tun?"

„Deine lieben Freunde."

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass das nicht meine Freunde sind?"

„Dann macht es dir ja sicher nichts aus, sie nicht mehr zu treffen, oder? Versprich es mir!"

Ich musste lachen. Was glaubte er denn, wer er war, solche Forderungen zu stellen?

„Hör zu, das ist nicht zum Lachen." antwortete er hitzig. „Voldemort wird jeden Tag stärker, Menschen leiden, manche verschwinden oder werden direkt getötet! Und dir fällt nichts Besseres ein als zu lachen?" Er war richtig wütend, ich wich etwas zurück. Ich muss wohl zugeben, dass Voldemort und seine Untaten mich zu dieser Zeit einfach überhaupt nicht interessiert haben. Ich war erst seit einigen Wochen wieder in England und hatte bisher nur das Beste über ihn gehört. Aber weil es Sirius so wichtig zu sein schien, entschloss ich mich, den Kurs zu wechseln; ich wollte es nicht gleich kaputt machen zwischen uns. Und die Dunklen Künste interessierten mich wirklich nicht im Geringsten. Und Crabbe und seine Leutchen schon mal überhaupt nicht. Ich schlug meine Augen nieder und gab mir alle Mühe, beschämt auszusehen. Seine Kieferknochen mahlten, er stieß wütend den Rauch aus. Die Geste war so maskulin…und auch sein fordernder Ton machte mich in Wirklichkeit an. Ich biss auf meine Unterlippe und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Wirst du es mir versprechen?" Diesmal lag Zärtlichkeit in seiner Forderung.

Ich tat weiter scheu und flüsterte: „Okay."

Er beugte seinen Kopf zu mir herunter. „Was hast du gesagt?" wisperte er zurück, diesmal war seine Stimme nur noch zärtlich.

Sein Gesicht war so nah. Zu nah. Ich sah in seine Augen und sah dort nichts als Verlangen.

„Okay." Meine Lippen berührten seine fast.

„Okay?" Er kam noch etwas näher, seine Lippen streiften meine ganz leicht.

Ich fühlte wie sich eine Woge des Verlangens in meinem Schoß aufbaute.

„Okay." Meine Stimme war gegen seine Lippen kaum mehr zu hören. Er griff mich im Nacken und zog mich zu einem Kuss zu sich heran. Mein Gehirn setzte förmlich aus, ich konnte nur noch Verlangen nach ihm, seinem Kuss und seinem Körper wahrnehmen, es gab nichts anderes auf der Welt als diesen Mann. Seine Art zu Küssen war fordernd und verspielt zugleich. Er drückte meinen Rücken gegen die kleine Mauer, die die Treppen umgab, sein Körper bedeckte meinen nun fast ganz und sein Kuss wurde noch leidenschaftlicher.

"Okay?" Seine Stimme war heiser vor Lust.

„Aha." war alles, was ich noch hervorbrachte. Er küsste mich wieder, dieses Mal begannen seine Hände, meinen Körper zu erforschen und glitten über meine Hüften und meinen Rücken, streichelten mich zärtlich und gleichzeitig fragten sie nach mehr. Seine Berührung schien sogar durch die Kleidung zu brennen.

Ich hatte noch nie einen Mann so sehr gewollt, wie ihn in diesem Moment. Ich bin nicht stolz auf das, was ich getan habe, oder besser gesagt, dass ich es so schnell getan habe, aber ich konnte in dieser Nacht nicht anders.

Seine Hände erreichten meinen Po und streichelten ihn genauso, wie ich es liebte. Ich spürte, dass er mich ein bisschen anhob und mich auf seinen Schoß zog; ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte und konnte seine Erregung spüren- und es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an.

Sekunden später spürte ich, wie er aufstand, mich mit aufhob, sich drehte und mich irgendwo hin brachte. Ich wusste nicht, wohin, ich wollte es auch nicht wissen. Ich spürte, dass er mich auf ein weiches Bett warf und sofort wieder über mir war. Mein Körper zitterte vor Erwartung. Es schien, als reagierten unsere Körper wie Magneten aufeinander, es schien unmöglich ihn jetzt noch loszulassen, es sei denn, man würde uns mit Gewalt auseinanderreißen. Wir begannen mit unseren Kleidern zu kämpfen, doch er murmelte einen kleinen Zauberspruch und ich spürte, dass ich bis auf die Unterwäsche ausgezogen war. Er küsste mich immer intensiver, während die Finger seiner rechten Hand, unter meinen Tanga glitten. Mit nur einem Finger begann er meinen Kitzler zu streicheln. Ich stöhnte vor Lust auf. Seine Bewegungen waren selbstsicher, er wusste genau, wie er mich anfassen musste. Ein zweiter Finger glitt mit einem raschen Stoß in mich. Es dauerte nur Sekunden und ich spürte, dass ich kommen würde. Auch er schien es zu spüren und hörte abrupt auf. Ich stöhnte missbilligend als er seinen Finger aus mir zog.

„Langsam, Baby." flüsterte er in mein Ohr und verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf meinen ganzen Körper.

Er griff nach meinen Beinen und zog mich an den Rand des Bettes. Rasch zog er meine Unterhose herunter und sein Finger glitt wieder in mich, während er mit seiner anderen Hand gierig meine Beine spreizte und begann, meinen Kitzler mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, und ich begann wieder zu stöhnen und meine Hüfte in seinem Rhythmus zu bewegen.

Mein Stöhnen reizte ihn unglaublich. Ich wusste, dass er es nicht mehr lange würde aushalten können ohne zu explodieren. Er wollte mich genauso spüren wie ich ihn. So beschleunigte er seine Bewegungen, saugte unglaublich sanft an meinem Fleisch und erlaubte mir, mit einem Aufschrei zum Höhepunkt zu kommen.

Dann stand er auf und betrachte mich. Ich keuchte und meine Beine zitterten leicht. Rasch glitten seine Boxershorts zu Boden. Ich verfolgte seine Bewegungen mit meinem Blick, und sah nun seine Männlichkeit. Er kniete sich zwischen meine Schenkel und riss meinen BH von meinem Körper. Sein Blick glitt über meine nackten Rundungen, ich spürte, dass es gleich soweit sein würde, er würde sich nicht weiter unter Kontrolle haben. Meine Nippel waren hart und warteten auf seine Berührung. Er griff nach meinem Haar und zog mich sanft zu sich, aber ich wich von seinem Kurs ab und begann stattdessen ihn mit meinem Mund zu verwöhnen. Ich spürte, wie er unter meinen Lippen und der verspielten Zunge die Beherrschung zu verlieren drohte. Als ich dachte, es sei jetzt für ihn soweit, zog er mich wieder an meinen Haaren nach oben und drückte mich wieder zurück in die Laken. Ich öffnete meine Beine unanständig verlangend für ihn. Sein hungriger Mund fand meinen wieder und während er zwischen meinen Schenkeln kniete, glitten meine Hände über seinen muskulösen Körper, den Rücken, seine Brust, den Po. Er spielte mit seiner Zunge an meinen Nippeln, während seine Hände meine Brüste zärtlich massierten. Ich begann wieder zu stöhnen. Mein Rücken bog sich ihm wie von fremder Hand geführt entgegen, ich bot ihm meine Brüste und meinen Körper an, auch meine Hüften bewegten sich wie von Geisterhand. Ich wusste, dass es soweit war, er würde jetzt nicht mehr anders können. Sein Gesicht war ernst als er zurückwich. „Willst du es?" Ich lächelte ihn verführerisch und herausfordernd an. Er drang mit einem harten Stoß in mich ein, der mich vor Lust aufschreien ließ. Wir fanden unseren Rhythmus sofort. Seine Stöße waren erst langsam und zärtlich, dann wurden sie schneller und härter auf das Verlangen hin, das ich ihm durch meine Hände auf seinem Po zu verstehen gab. Unser Stöhnen fühlt den Raum, ich hob meine Becken immer weiter an, um es ihm zu ermöglichen, noch tiefer in mich eindringen zu können. Mein Stöhnen verwandelte sich in Schreien als ich wieder zum Orgasmus kam und die Kontraktionen meiner Muskeln waren auch für seine Selbstbeherrschung zu viel und er kam fast in derselben Sekunde. Dann lag er auf mir, in mir und streichelte mein Haar mit einer federleichten Berührung. Ich liebte sein Gewicht auf mir, gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich, als würde ich schweben. Das eben war das Beste gewesen, was mir jemals passiert war. Es war so intensiv gewesen, ich hatte ihn so intensiv gespürt, ich würde ihn nie wieder gehen lassen können. Genau das meinten sie, wenn sie sagten, dass Sex Liebe ausdrücken kann. Wir küssten uns langsam und gesättigt. Seine grauen Augen waren immer noch voller Lust.

Wir schliefen in dieser Nacht noch dreimal miteinander und waren beide schwer von befriedigter Lust als die Sonne schon hoch stand. Sirius hielt mich eng an seine Brust gedrückt, ich spürte seinen Atem in meinem Nacken, seine Hand spielte in meinem Haar. Bevor er einschlief flüsterte er: „Jetzt gehörst du mir."


	5. Entwicklungen

**Kapitel 5**

**- Entwicklungen-**

Als ich wieder aufwachte, fühlte ich mich wie eine richtige Schlampe. Was hatte ich nur getan? So konnte man sich vielleicht bei einem One Night Stand benehmen, aber nicht, wenn man etwas Ernstes anfangen wollte. Leichte Beute war etwas, was die Männer in diesem Fall nicht zu sehr schätzten. Ich hatte zumindest eine Woche lang so tun müssen, als wäre ich schwer zu haben. Okay, einmal mehr hatte ich etwas Dummes angestellt. Schien mir in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft zu passieren.

Aber was sollten mir Reue und Gejammer jetzt noch nützen? Ich schob den Gedanken an mein Betragen beiseite und sah mich zum ersten Mal richtig in dem Zimmer um. Ganz offensichtlich war Sirius einer dieser chaotischen Junggesellen. Der tiefere Sinn eines Kleiderschrankes bestand in seinen Augen wohl darin, nett im Raum auszusehen, aber nicht um Kleider hinein zu hängen, die flogen nämlich so ziemlich überall rum, nur nicht im Schrank. Man konnte den Fußboden darunter kaum ausmachen. Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich wohl rasch ein wenig Ordnung schaffen sollte, entschied mich aber dagegen- ich wollte mich nicht gleich so benehmen wie meine eigene Mutter. Hätte ich das besser gestern Nacht getan…

Sirius lag neben mir und schlief noch fest. Sein Gesicht sah so friedlich aus als wäre er ein kleiner Schuljunge, der sich darauf freut, an seinem ersten Ferientag endlich wach zu werden. Sein Haar lag wild durcheinander, aber irgendwie trotzdem in Form. Sein Oberkörper und seine Arme waren muskulös und durchtrainiert. Er sah wirklich zum Anbeißen aus. Genaugenommen sah er so gut aus, dass ich ihn meiner Mutter vorstellen könnte. Er war immerhin ein Black. Und sicher der schönste von ihnen auf der ganzen Welt. Ich musste über mich selber den Kopf schütteln. Was war bloß los? Erst benahm ich mich wie eine Nutte und jetzt wollte ich den bedauernswerten Mann schon mit zu meiner Mutter schleppen.

Plötzlich öffnete er überraschend seine stahlgrauen Augen. Hups. Ich betete, dass er nicht irgendwie im Traum Gedanken lesen konnte, das hätte mit Sicherheit einen freundlichen Rauswurf bedeutet.

„Wer hat dir denn erlaubt, in meinem Bettchen zu schlafen?" fragte er verspielt.

„Oh, niemand. Ich liebe es, zu fremden Männern ins Bettchen zu schleichen. Es ist so aufregend. So zu sagen mein liebstes Amüsement."

"Amüsement welcher Art?" er stütze sich auf seinen Ellenbogen.

"Das hängt ganz von dem Fremden ab."

Er setzte sich ganz auf und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Und was, wenn der Fremde einfach gar nichts tut und dich nur ansieht?"

„Mal schauen. Vielleicht das…" Ich schwang ein Bein über seinen Körper, um mich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Jetzt konnte ich ebenso gut alle Register ziehen. Der Blümchen-rühr-mich-nicht-an-Status war ohnehin passé. „Und vielleicht das." Sanft begann ich, an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. „Und ganz besonders gern mache ich das." Meine Zunge glitt seinen Hals hinab und spielte mit seiner Brustwarze. Sein Körper antwortete sofort auf mich und ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass wir das Bett heute ganz sicher nicht verlassen würden. „Und natürlich auch das." Ich verschwand unter der Decke und verwöhnte ihn dort. Es ließ es nur kurz zu, dann griffen seine Hände mich bei den Hüften und er zog mich auf seinen Schoß.

„Das wäre reine Verschwendung." Seine Stimme stöhnte heiser als er mich leicht anhob, um besser in mich eindringen zu können. Als er in mir war, begann ich mich langsam zu bewegen. Ich sah, wie er mit seinen Augen die leichten Bewegungen meiner Brüste verfolgte. Ich wurde schneller. Ich sah die Lust in seinen Augen als er sich am Kopfende des Bettes festkrallte. Ich wurde noch schneller, sein gieriger Blick auf meinem Busen und seine spielerischen Versuche sie mit seinem Mund zu erreichen, machten mich noch heißer. Ich spürte, wie er in genau derselben Sekunde zum Höhepunkt kam wie ich. Ich ließ mich auf seine Brust fallen. Dieser Mann war unersättlich, fünf mal Sex, fünf Orgasmen. Wow. Ich hoffte nur, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, dass ich mich etwas leicht hatte flachlegen lassen. Er war das sicher gewohnt, aber würde er nicht sofort das Interesse verlieren?

Seine Finger fuhren über meinen Körper als er flüsterte: „ Und wo wirst du heute Nacht einbrechen? Ich werde dich dort erwarten."

Ich lachte. „Welcher Tag ist heute?"

„Samstag- noch. Aber wer immer heute auf deiner Einbruchsliste stand, wird sich gedulden müssen, weil du bis morgen Abend meine Geisel sein wirst." Sein Lächeln war so umwerfend, ich wollte nie wieder eine Sekunde lang irgendwo anders hingucken.

Dann sprang er plötzlich aus dem Bett und verkündete, nunmehr Frühstück machen zu wollen. Okay, es gab Rührei und schwarzen Kaffee. Einkaufen lag ihm offenbar ähnlich wenig wie Aufräumen.

Wir blieben den ganzen restlichen Tag im Bett liebten uns und unterhielten uns. Als er wieder eingeschlafen war und mich fest in seinen Armen hielt, wusste ich, dass ich mich einfach in diesem Mann verliebt hatte. Er war alles, was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte. Er war jung, stark, loyal, durchtrainiert, ein Kämpfer, ein perfekter Liebhaber und ein Gentleman. Ich schloss die Augen und hoffte inständig, dass er mich auch mögen würde und es nicht zu der Katastrophe kommen würde, die mich bei unserem ersten Treffen dazu gebracht hatte, so unsinnig zu reagieren.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr ich abrupt aus dem Schlaf. Ich hörte James. James Potter? Wie um alles in der Welt war er hier reingekommen? Ich war noch ganz schläfrig und sah mich nach ihm um. Natürlich fand ich die Antwort im Kamin- dieses dumme Flohpulver.

„Guten Morgen Sadra!" James klang sehr frisch und nicht im Mindesten überrascht, dass ich hier war. „Könntest du bitte den schlafenden Hund neben dir wecken? Wir erwarteten ihn wohl zu einem recht ansehnlichen Frühstück auf dem Anwesen derer zu Potter und verfielen nun doch in Sorge, da er nicht zu erscheinen gedachte."

Ich musste über James gestelzte Ausdrucksweise lachen und rüttelte Sirius an der Schulter. Der brauchte einige Zeit und einiges Gebrummel, um wach zu werden.

„Wasn los?"

„Hochwohlgeborener Herr Potter bittet um eine Audienz." Ich griff James Tonfall auf.

„Hmm." Sirius griff rasch nach mir, drehte mich um und positionierte sich genau vor mir, damit James auch kein bisschen mehr von mir sehen konnte. Seine rechte Hand streichelte dabei unbeirrt über meinen Schenkel.

„Ich höre!" Sein Ton war so arrogant, dass man ihm den König sofort abnahm.

„Mein Vater lud euch zum Frühstück ein, für eben diesen Tage im Jahr 1979, einzig all unser Warten auf euer Erscheinen blieb fruchtlos." James verbeugte sich kurz.

„Ach du Scheiße!"

"Bitte wie? Welch obszöne Wortwahl!"

"Verzeiht."

"Also, wie sieht's aus? Kommst du noch oder nicht?"

„Würdest du mitkommen?" fragte Sirius an mich gewandt.

„Äh, lieber nicht. Das wäre ja jetzt unhöflich Potters gegenüber so unangemeldet und so. Aber geh du ruhig. Ich geh dann heim und mach was Schönes- schlafen zum Beispiel."

„Aber du musst wiederkommen!" bettelte Sirius.

Ich hörte, wie James im Kamin einen hechelnden Hund nachahmte und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Hatte er gerade darum gebeten, mich wiederzusehen?

„Komm doch zu mir. Ich besitze Essen und einen begehbaren Fußboden."

James musste über diesen Kommentar dermaßen lachen, dass er erstmal eine gute Hand voll Asche inhalierte und heftig zu husten begann.

„Oho, die zwei Herrschaften halten mich zum Narren- es wird enden wie bei Lancelot und Ginevra, die gemeinsam ihren König betrogen!" Sirius warf sich in Pose.

„Ja, so sieht's mal aus. Genau das werden wir tun." James nickte heftig.

„Krone, meine Freund, du weißt, ich liebe dich, aber könntest du vielleicht jetzt mal eben verschwinden? Wir haben nicht besonders viel an."

„Hört, hört. Als hättest du jemals eine Unterhose unter deinem Umhang an!" scherzte James und verschwand augenblicklich mit einem kleinen _plopp_.

„Potters sind wirklich nett, warum kommst du nicht einfach mit?" Sirius fuhr sich durch die Haare und zog mich zu einem Kuss heran.

„Nein, du, das möchte ich echt nicht. Ich bin für heute nicht eingeladen und sie kennen mich doch kaum mehr. Ich fände das sehr unhöflich."

„Und wenn ich auch bliebe?"

„Sirius, du hast zugesagt."

Er überlegte kurz. „Nun komm schon mit."

„Nein. Das sähe ja aus, als würde ich dir wie ein Streuner hinterherlaufen und überall Essen abgraben wollen."

Er lachte. „Aso. Aber über deine Ego-Probleme müssen wir uns aber bei Gelegenheit mal unterhalten. Ein Streuner- ich bitte dich. Du bist meine Freundin!" Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? JA!

Wir zogen uns an. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich meine Meinung nicht doch ändern sollte, aber einerseits war es wirklich unhöflich, zweitens wusste ich nicht, wie Potters auf mich reagieren würden und schließlich konnte ich mich ja noch an die Weisheit klammern: willste was gelten, mach dich selten- nachdem es an der gebotenen Zurückhaltung im Bett schon gefehlt hatte.

Sirius sah mich auf einmal todernst an. „Kleider sind an deinem Körper eine Schande. Du solltest sie schnell wieder ausziehen und in diesem Bett dort auf mich warten."

„Ich mag Schande. Also grüß bitte ganz lieb von mir und wir sehen uns!"

Ich schlüpfte aus der Tür. Alles, was ich noch tun konnte, war zu warten, ob und was er als Nächstes tun würde.

* * *

Im selben Moment kletterte Sirius aus dem Kamin in Godric's Hallow.

"Ah, seht wer zu uns gekommen ist! Hoch lebe König Arthus!" jubilierte James.

"Hallo, Mr. Potter. Hallo Lily! Hallo Sir Lancelot. Sorry für die Verspätung, aber ich wurde aufgehalten."

"Oho, bis zum heutigen Tage war dir ein gutes Frühstück immer wichtiger als die Weiber."

„James, bitte achte auf deine Ausdrucksweise." unterbrach ihn Mr. Potter. "Sirius, mein Lieber. Setz dich und trink einen Kaffe. James hat schon angedeutet, dass du vielleicht eine neue Freundin haben könntest?"

„Angedeutet? Das ist ja sehr nett umschrieben für was auch immer der wieder getratscht haben mag. Aber ja- ich habe eine tolle Frau getroffen."

James konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen als Sirius Mr. Potter die Begegnung mit Sadra schilderte und dass er sich gut vorstellen könne, dass mehr daraus werden könnte. Mr. Potter hörte sehr genau zu, während Lily nur warm lächelte und James Grinsen immer dreckiger wurde, wenn Sirius die heikleren Passagen in der Geschichte galant umschiffte. Als er fertig war, wirkte Mr. Potter überraschend ernst und sah Sirius direkt in die Augen.

„Sirius, ich freue mich wirklich, dass du endlich eine Frau gefunden hast, für die du diese Art von Gefühlen entdeckt hast und entwickeln kannst, aber ich muss dich warnen." James riss überrascht die Augen auf und starrte seinen Vater an. Das hatte er eindeutig nicht erwartet.

„Die Burkes sind bekannt und berühmt für viele Tugenden oder besser gesagt Eigenschaften, aber Aufrichtigkeit ist keine von ihnen. Ebenso wenig wie Loyalität. Borgin & Burkes wäre niemals das geworden, was es heute ist, wenn es den Gründern nicht immer vollkommen egal gewesen wäre, was sie verkaufen. Oder an wen. Sie sind als ausgesprochene Opportunisten bekannt, die immer für die Seite arbeiten, die ihnen gerade das beste Angebot macht. Und dabei ist es ihnen gelinde gesagt egal, wie oft sie die Seite wechseln müssen, um das allermeiste für sich herauszuschlagen. Glaub mir, diese Familie hat dieses Handwerk perfektioniert. Sie haben jahrhundertelange Erfahrung darin, sich aus der Affäre zu winden ohne an Ansehen zu verlieren. Und das verdanken sie nicht zuletzt dem Umstand, dass sie einige der schönsten Frauen geheiratet haben, die die Welt je gesehen hat und dass einige von ihnen die schönsten Töchter geboren haben, die hier heute unter uns sind. Das letzte Mal als ich Sadra gesehen habe. war sie noch ein Mädchen, aber wenn sie nur halb so schön geworden ist wie ihre Mutter, kann ich deine derzeitigen Gefühle sehr gut nachvollziehen."

Lilys Mund hing nach den Worten ihres Schwiegervaters offen und sie setzte dazu an, ihm eine geharnischte Antwort zu geben, aber Sirius kam ihr zuvor:

„Wenn man es auf die Familie reduziert, müsste ich wohl auch eine ziemliche Katastrophe sein." Er sah den älteren Mann unverwandt an.

"Sirius!" Auch Mr. Potter erhob seine Stimme, was er nur äußerst selten tat. „ Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie ein schlechter Mensch ist. Sie mag die Ausnahme dieser Familienregel sein genauso wie du es bist. Aber du hattest es schon immer in dir. Du bist schließlich nicht umsonst als erstes Familienmitglied aller Zeiten nach Gryffindor gekommen! Das macht es leicht zu erkennen. Was die Burkes betrifft, hat der alte Burke sie alle nach Durmstrang geschickt, wo so ein Häusersystem nicht existiert!"

Er hob ungeduldig die Hand, als Sirius ihn wieder unterbrechen wollte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Möglicherweise wäre sie auch in Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw gelandet, wer weiß das schon? Alles, was ich weiß ist: du bist jung, du bist draufgängerisch und du bist so jung und draufgängerisch verliebt wie man es nur in deinem Alter sein kann. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich freue mich für dich, aber Liebe kann zum Verhängnis werden, wenn man sie der falschen Person schenkt. Ich möchte dir nur raten, in diesem Fall einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und deine Karten nicht offen zu zeigen. Der falscheste Platz für dein Herz ist zur Zeit auf deiner Zunge."

Sirius sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an und überdachte dessen Worte. Es waren auch seine Ängste gewesen, ohnehin lief hier alles viel zu schnell. Und Mr. Potter hatte ihm noch nie schlecht geraten. Schließlich seufzte er und nickte: „ Sie haben recht. Ich werde nicht vergessen, wer sie ist und wo sie herkommt. Und auch nicht, was sie möglicherweise vorhaben könnte. Vielleicht ist sie wirklich in Sachen verwickelt, die ich mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen könnte." Dabei dachte er an das vorletzte Treffen und an Snape.

* * *

Was soll ich von den folgenden Wochen erzählen? Ich war wie verrückt verliebt in Sirius und er muss genauso gefühlt haben. Sicher, auch hinter der rosaroten Brille blieben mir die Schattenseiten in seinem Charakter, die durchaus Potential haben könnten, für uns zu einem Problem zu werden, nicht verborgen, aber ich sah diese Seiten an ihm, wenn er mit anderen Personen interagierte und niemals zu meinem Nachteil. So war er manchmal jähzornig, sehr besitzergreifend, launisch oder sogar arrogant. Aber um ehrlich zu sein: es machte mir nicht viel aus. Wie die meisten jungen Menschen hielt auch ich mich für etwas spezielles, besseres, für unbesiegbar und unsere Liebe für etwas nie da gewesenes. Ich tat seine Arroganz als Desinteresse an den Problemen der unwichtigen Leute ab und bewertete seine Wutausbrüche als pure Leidenschaft. Ja, Liebe macht blind.

Niemals hätte ich mir träumen lassen, dass Sirius mir nach der Warnung von Mr. Potter nachspionierte oder nachspionieren ließ, um herauszufinden, was ich tat und mit wem ich mich traf. Auch blieben die Schilderungen seiner Ausbildung mir gegenüber sehr vage und niemals erwähnte er mir gegenüber die geheime Organisation, die Dumbledore gegründet hatte, um Voldemort zu bekämpfen. Niemals erzählte er mir von den Gerüchten, die aufgekommen waren, und ihm quälten- Gerüchte, die besagten, dass sein kleiner Bruder Regulus angeblich ein Todesser geworden sein sollte. Es dürfte damals nicht lange gedauert haben, bis seine Spionage zu Tage gefördert hat, dass er sich meinetwegen keine Gedanken zu brauchte. Ich beschäftigte mich tatsächlich und ausschließlich nur mit Arbeit, Freunden und Feiern. So wurde ich dann auch seinen Freunden vorgestellt und ich kam eigentlich auch gut mit allen klar, wobei ich damals auch nie verstand, was er eigentlich an diesem schäbigen Lupin und dem Speichellecker Pettigrew so toll fand. Lily fand ich etwas eigenartig, sie wäre von Haus aus keine Freundin für gewesen, dachte ich erst. Aber ich musste sie schließlich nicht heiraten- also wozu aufregen?

Ich kann mich noch gut an einen regnerischen Samstag im Oktober erinnern als Sirius und ich gemütlich vor meinem Kamin lagen. Ich las ein Buch und er hätte eigentlich für einen Test lernen sollen. Stattdessen gähnte er lautstark.

„Ich will Kaffe. Warum hast du eigentlich keinen Hauself?"

Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Da war sie- seine arrogante und unverschämt fordernde Seite. Das letzte bisschen seiner Familienattitüde, dass mit seinem Blut still und leise durch seinen Körper floss. Ich möchte wetten, er selbst bemerkte es überhaupt nicht.

„Bis du es gerade anmerktest, wäre es mir nicht einmal ansatzweise in den Sinn gekommen, für diese kleine Wohnung einen Hauselfen zu brauchen. Warum bewegst du deinen faulen Arsch nicht einfach selber in die Küche und holst dir einen? Es sind vielleicht fünf ganze Schritte."

Die Kritik war angekommen, er ging in den Liegestütz, um aufzustehen, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne und sah mich herausfordernd an.

„Warum holst du mir nicht einen?" fragte er kess und ließ sich wieder zu Boden gleiten.

„Hum?" fragte ich dümmlich zurück. Seine Bewegungen hatten meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt. Ich sah seinen wunderschönen Körper wahnsinnig gern in Bewegung, sei es im Bett oder einfach nur so. Und ich wusste, dass er das wusste. Ich musste über mich selbst lachen.

„Weil du stinkfaul bist. Bald wird der Tag kommen an dem du nicht mal mehr eine einzige Liegestütze schaffen wirst!"

In seinen Augen konnte ich sehen, dass er es bedauerte, dass ich die Beherrschung so schnell wiedergefunden hatte. Er liebte kleine Machtspielchen und es schmeichelte seiner Eitelkeit, dass ich ihm bei allem gerne zusah, was er so tat.

„Ach wirklich?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, machte fünfundzwanzig formvollendete Liegestütze, sprang aus der Bewegung auf die Füße und ging, um sich seinen Kaffe zu holen.

Angeber, aber extrem sexy, grinste ich und widmete mich wieder meiner Lektüre.

„Im Januar fangen wir mit dem Duellieren an." maulte er als er mit seinem Kaffe wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien.

„Cool." Duellieren war ja immer mein Liebstes gewesen.

„Weiß nicht. James meint, es könnte ziemlich hart werden, nicht so lustig wie früher die Kämpfchen in den Schulpausen."

"Kämpfchen? Hattet ihr denn keinen Unterricht im Duellieren in der Schule?"

Sirius schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Fehlanzeige. Zumindest hatten wir keinen offiziellen Unterricht in den Klassen. Obwohl… wir haben das mehr so auf den Korridoren ausgetragen. Aber da waren James und ich richtig gut. Kannst du dein _Schnüffelchen_ fragen." er grinste in augenscheinlich seeliger Erinnerung.

„Schnüffelchen wer?"

„Deinen Freund Snape."

„Ach so, der. Ja, den frage ich heute Abend bei unserer wöchentlichen Pokerrunde. Seltsam, er hat bisher noch gar nicht erwähnt, dass er dich kennt." versetzte ich sarkastisch.

Sirius sah mich aus den Augenwinkeln an, aber ich las schon wieder. Heute kann ich mir vorstellen, wie er sich damals ernsthaft gefragt hat, wie viel Wahrheit in diesem Satz womöglich lag.

„Hey?" Offenbar stellt meine Aufmerksamkeit für das Buch eine zu große Konkurrenz dar.

„Hm?"

„Hast du dich in der Schule duelliert? Ich meine als Unterrichtsfach?"

Ich lachte. „Sowohl als auch."

„Warum üben wir nicht ein bisschen? Das könnte doch ganz nützlich sein."

Ich seufzte und legte das Buch beiseite. Sirius war manchmal wahnsinnig unkonzentriert. Er sollte eigentlich für eine bevorstehende Theorieprüfung lernen. Nichts desto trotz waren seine Noten alle im obersten Bereich. Ich griff nach meinem Zauberstab.

"Dann lasset die Spiele beginnen."

"Was?"

"Na, du sollst mich angreifen."

"Das kann ich nicht. Du bist doch mein Mädchen." Wieder dieses unwiderstehliche Lächeln.

"Liebling, dann werden nur leider nicht üben können."

"Ich verstehe."

Er sah mich kurz an und ich wusste genau, was er vorhatte.

"Exp…" Sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand und er kippte nach hinten um. Für so einen Angriff musste ich den Konterfluch nicht mal laut aussprechen.

"Oh ja, du könntest Nachhilfe in der Tat gebrauchen." Ich lachte und hob den Fluch auf.


	6. Feierlichkeiten

**Kapitel 6**

**- Feierlichkeiten-**

Von diesem Tag an übten wir das Duellieren regelmäßig. Auch Lily und James waren bald mit von der Partie, wobei mir nicht ganz klar war, wozu Lily mit ihrem Ministeriumsjob duellieren lernen wollte, aber ich schob es auf den Umstand, dass sie sicher nur Zeit mit James verbringen wollte. Sirius erwies sich als ein so schlauer und geschickter Schüler, dass ich ihm bald nichts mehr beibringen konnte, aber wir hatten immer jede Menge Spaß, insbesondere, weil unsere Trainingsstunden jedes Mal im Bett endeten, wenn wir alleine waren.

Nach einem Treffen an einem Samstag im November lagen wir vier auf dem Boden in meiner Wohnung und tranken Kürbissaft.

„Wo wirst du eigentlich Weihnachten feiern, Sadra?" erkundigte sich James.

"Bei meinen Eltern, wo sonst?" versetzte ich und bereute meine Antwort sofort. Sirius würde natürlich bei James feiern und Lily würde am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag zu ihnen stoßen.

Zum Glück lavrierte James mich gleich wieder aus meiner Sackgasse heraus. „Aber Sylvester kommst du zu uns, oder? Die Partys bei uns an Sylvester sind legendär."

„Klar." Ich lachte. „Das kann ich mir wohl nicht entgehen lassen."

Den Gedanken an meine Eltern schob ich dabei rasch zur Seite. Was würden die wohl sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich Sylvester mit einem Blutsverräter bei einer in Ungnade gefallenen Familie feiern wollte? Ich würde einfach den Mund halten und mir eine Ausrede einfallen lassen.

James und Sirius standen gerade auf und griffen nach ihren Umhängen. Sie würden heute Nacht arbeiten müssen.

„Habt viel Spaß, ihr Süßen. Und bleibt uns gewogen!" witzelte James.

"Wir werden tun, was wir können." seufzte Lily, während die Jungs frech grinsten.

„Was meinst du Krone, sollten wir ihnen nicht doch lieber verraten, dass wir in den Eberkopf auf ein paar Drinks gehen wollen und das mit der Arbeit nur ein Vorwand war?"

„Cool, dann sehen wir uns ja gleich. Wir hatten in etwa dasselbe vor." Ich lächelte herablassend. Die beiden lachten und verschwanden aus der Wohnung.

Lily und ich schüttelten gleichzeitig die Köpfe über soviel Ausgelassenheit.

„Sadra, du musst mir unbedingt noch mal von deiner Freundin erzählen, die Sex mit Malfoy hatte." Lily lachte peinlich berührt. Wie schon gesagt- sie war manchmal etwas bizarr und ich wunderte mich, wie sie ausgerechnet jetzt wieder auf dieses Thema kam. Auf der einen Seite war sie immer so bescheiden und gerecht und dann wieder eine völlige Klatschbase, die unvermittelt die eigenartigsten Dinge hören wollte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an mir und meinen Freunden. So „unternehmungslustig" waren ihre Freunde offenbar nicht.

„Die Story hab ich dir doch schon tausendmal erzählt."

„Och bitte, die ist einfach zu gut."

Ich musste lachten. Irgendwie konnte man sie nur mögen in ihrer Art. Und machen wir uns nichts vor- sich über Malfoy und seine zweifelhaften Fähigkeiten im Bett zu amüsieren, war immer eine feine Sache.

Als ich fertig war, hatte Lily Lachtränen in den Augen. „Und…und, er war immer so ein arroganter Angeber in der Schule! Und jetzt das!"

Ich grinste böse. „ Na, mit seinen Liebhaberqualitäten sollte er dann wohl besser nicht rumprotzen, sonst könnte es eng für ihn werden bei so vielen Mitwissern."

„Wie ist Sirius?" Bumm. Da hatte sie mich wieder eiskalt erwischt. Lily war wirklich manchmal seltsam. Ich zögerte. Sie war nicht genau die Art von Freundin, mit der ich über solche Themen sprechen wollte. So gut kannten wir uns schließlich noch nicht. Ich seufzte und gab mir einen Ruck. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sonst keine Freundinnen, zumindest hatte ich sie auch noch nie von einer sprechen hören.

„Ich finde ihn unglaublich. Es passt einfach."

„Hast du Vergleichsmöglichkeiten?"

„Wenn Sirius nicht schon alles über meine Vergangenheit wüsste, würde ich dich ja jetzt der Spionage verdächtigen." Ich grinste und hoffte, sie würde merken, dass ich darüber nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte.

„Und? Hast du?"

Okay, sie merkte es nicht. Ich sah sie an, aber ihre Augen waren fragend und ohne jede Falsch. Vielleicht lag ihr der Punkt jetzt einfach am Herzen- nicht aus Neugier, sondern weil sie sich mal mit einer Frau austauschen wollte.

„Ja, hab ich." räumte ich ein. „Ich hatte zwei Freunde vor Sirius, mit denen ich geschlafen habe."

„Wow. James ist der erste Mann mit dem ich geschlafen habe. Und ich liebe ihn."

Mir war schlagartig klar, worauf sie hinauswollte. Sie war sich aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht mehr sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, James zu heiraten ohne jemals etwas mit anderen Männern gehabt zu haben.

„Macht doch nichts. Solange er seinen Job befriedigend macht." Dabei grinste ich mindestens so dreckig, wie die Jungs es gerne taten.

„Manchmal habe ich Angst, dass ich das Gefühl bekommen könnte, dass mich einfach kein anderer Mann hätte haben wollen und ich ihn nur deswegen geheiratet habe.

„Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, hattest du doch massenweise Verehrer. Sirius hat mir erzählt, dass James richtig um dich kämpfen musste."

„Na, das lag wohl eher an James grauenhafter Persönlichkeit damals in der Schule. Du kannst dir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm er und Sirius waren. Vor allem im Doppelpack. Eine einzige Katastrophe! Die Menschheit hat noch nie zwei arrogantere und abstoßendere Schüler gesehen, glaub mir. Die haben mehr nachgesessen als alles andere und hatten trotzdem Topnoten, obwohl niemand sie jemals dabei erwischt hat, einen Handschlag dafür zu tun. Jeder dachte, sie wären das Größte; jeder hat sie verehrt. Mein erstes Date mit James hat mich echt Überwindung gekostet."

„Warum denn das?" Ich musste wieder lachen. Wie konnte man denn einen intelligenten Rumtreiber nicht süß finden? Wirklich seltsam.

„Weißt du, ich hatte immer Angst, dass James so hinter mir her gewesen ist, weil er irgendeine Wetter oder so was mit Sirius laufen hatte. Das wäre so genau ihr Ding gewesen. Ich habe ihn in der Schule wirklich gehasst."

„Und wie kam es, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast?" Jetzt war ich die Neugierige.

„Als wir im sechsten Jahr waren, sind so einige Dinge passiert, die mir gezeigt haben, dass er wohl doch nicht so schlimm sein kann. Und dass er seinen Kopf entlüften kann."

„Was für Dinge denn?"

„Hmm, einmal, dass Sirius in diesem Sommer von zu Hause weggelaufen ist und zu den Potters gekommen ist. Da ist mir zum ersten Mal klar geworden, dass auch bei den beiden nicht alles eitel Sonnenschein ist und sie wirklich gute Freunde sein müssen, egal, wie doof sie zu den anderen sind. Und dann hat er noch Severus Snape das Leben gerettet." Ihre Stimme wurde ein bisschen dünner.

„Aber das ist wirklich sehr tapfer." Snape- wo hatte ich den Namen schon mal gehört? Ach ja, der weiße Typ aus der Bar. Hier schien ja wirklich jeder jeden zu kennen.

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwas war da auch faul. Dumbledore hat allen Beteiligten verboten über die Sache zu sprechen und ausnahmsweise haben sie sich alle dran gehalten. Sirius steckte da auch mit drin. Aber wenn es um Severus Snape ging, waren James und Sirius schon immer jenseits von gut und böse."

Das gilt für Sirius immer noch, dachte ich im Stillen.

„Ich kenne den Typen. Er ist mir mal vorgestellt worden. Was haben sie ihm denn angetan?"

Nachdem Lily mir einige Geschichten erzählt hatte und insbesondere den Alptraum nach den Prüfungen im fünften Jahr, konnte ich nicht anders als mich über das Ende der Geschichte schlapp zu lachen.

„Und? Hat sich der Anblick wenigstens gelohnt?"

„Du bist genauso schlimm wie die beiden." sagte Lily streng. „Ich bin ja vorher weggegangen."

„Hey, er war dein Freund und er hat dich als Schlammblut beschimpft! Das geschieht ihm ganz recht mit der Unterhose!"

Lily lächelte traurig. „Ja, James lag richtig darin, ihn nicht zu mögen. Er ist ein schlechter Mensch."

„Mit schmutziger Unterwäsche!" Wir prusteten beide wieder los.

„Nein, es ist mehr…ich frage mich oft.." stammelte Lily als wir fertig gelacht hatten.

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube, dass er in mich verliebt war und es muss ihm das Herz gebrochen haben, dass ich dann ausgerechnet mit James anbändele."

„Merlin, er ist schließlich derjenige, der Mist gebaut hat! Also verdient er auch ein gebrochenes Herz. Oder bist du etwa nur deswegen mit James ausgegangen, um ihm eine reinzuwürgen?" Düstere Ahnungen beschlichen mich.

„Nein, nein. Die Schlammblutsache war Ende des fünften Jahr und mit James bin ich zum ersten Mal im siebten Jahr ausgegangen."

„Was interessiert's dich dann?"

„Weil…" Sie gab mir dieses kleine Lächeln, das mehr sagt als tausend Worte.

„Du bist schwanger?" Ich kreischte fast. Plötzlich machte alles einen Sinn.

Sie nickte schüchtern.

„Wow, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Aber dann sollte dir dieses Snape-Zeug doch erst recht egal sein!"

„Ich weiß. Das müssen wohl irgendwelche Hormone sein. Aber seit ich weiß, dass ich James Kind kriegen werde, ist alles so endgültig, weißt du? Jetzt gibt es irgendwie gar kein Zurück mehr und irgendwie denke ich seitdem lauter so komisches Zeug."

„Klingt in der Tat schwer nach verrückten Hormonen. Du willst du auch gar kein „Zurück", oder?"

Sie lachte. „Du hast Recht. Er weiß es aber noch nicht und ich habe ein bisschen Angst vor seiner Reaktion." Und ihrer Stimme klang wirklich ein bisschen verängstigt.

„Er wird der glücklichste Mann der Welt sein! Machst du Witze? Wie er reagieren wird? Er liebt dich abgöttisch!"

„Aber wir sind noch so jung."

„Es gibt ja nun auch Mittel und Wege, eine Schwangerschaft zu vermeiden, wie dir bekannt sein dürfte. Immerhin hat es ja ein paar Jahre ohne geklappt", foppte ich sie.

Sie lachte wieder. „Okay, sagen wir, es ist nicht geplant, aber wir haben auch nicht unbedingt verhindern wollen."

„Also wusste er auch, was passieren könnte. Er wird vor Stolz platzen, glaub mir."

„Ja, ich glaub auch." Ihre Wangen waren vor Aufregung gerötet.

„Wann ist es denn soweit? Und was wird es?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

„Bist du ein Muggel oder was?" fragte ich, da mir ihre Herkunft mal wieder kurzzeitig nicht präsent gewesen war. „Sorry, ich meine- kennst nicht die Schwangerschaftstest für Hexen? Die können dir alles anzeigen, was du wissen musst. Wir müssen dringend einkaufen gehen. Im Ernst jetzt. Ohne das Geschlecht zu kennen, kannst du das Kinderzimmer ja gar nicht vernünftig einrichten." Ich griff nach ihrer Hand schon waren wir so gut wie in der Winkelgasse.

An diesem Abend wussten wir alles, was wir wissen mussten. Sie würde einen Sohn bekommen und er würde Ende Juli oder Anfang August auf die Welt kommen. Während Lily ob dieser Informationen nur gerührt über ihren immer noch flachen Bauch streichelte, begann ich schon mal, die einschlägigen Kataloge zu wälzen, die ich während unserem Bummel durch die Winkelgasse gesammelt hatte.

"Sadra?"

"Hm?" Ich hatte gerade den optimalen Designer-Schnuller entdeckt.

"Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich heute Nacht hier bleibe? Ich mag irgendwie nicht alleine sein. Lach nicht, aber es ist so unheimlich zu wissen, dass da ein Baby in meinem Bauch ist und irgendwie macht mir das Angst."

Was hätte ich da sagen sollen? Ich glaube, wenn man der erste Mensch ist, der erfährt, dass ein Kind unterwegs ist, kann man nicht anders enden als befreundet. Wir redeten und redeten und redeten bis die Sonne aufging- was im November einiges zu heißen hat.

Ein Rascheln weckte mich viel zu früh am Sonntagmorgen wieder. Sirius hatte mich und Lily nebeneinander auf der Couch schlafend gefunden und hatte sich offensichtlich über diesen Anblick gewundert. Das raschelnde Geräusch kam von der Packungsbeilage des Schwangerschaftstests, die er gerade aufgeblättert hatte und nun las. Ich sah wie ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. Er sah mich an, und sah, dass ich wach war. Rasch glitt er auf die Armlehne des Sofas und wisperte ganz leise: „Bist du es oder Lily?"

„Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich es wäre?" Ich richtete mich vorsichtig auf, um Lily nicht zu wecken und führte ihn in die Küche.

„Ich würde sagen, dass es ziemlich früh für ein Baby ist, aber dass ich mir keine schönere Frau als Mutter für mein Kind vorstellen kann." Er sah mir mich lächelnden Augen an und legte seine Hand auf meinen Bauch, genau auf die Stelle an der sein Kind jetzt liegen würde.

Die Geste erschrak mich etwas, ich hatte erwartet, dass er völlig ausrasten würde und mich an den Haaren zum nächsten Heiler gezerrt hätte. Ich musste lächeln. So konnte man sich in einem Menschen irren. „ Dann hast du Pech gehabt, es ist Lily."

„Wirklich? James wird vor Freude platzen." Klang er wirklich ein bisschen enttäuscht oder bildete ich mir das gerade ein?

„Wo ist James überhaupt?"

„Er wollte nach Hause, aber wenn er Lily da nicht antrifft, wird er sicher sofort herkommen."

„Okay", ich gähnte wie ein Löwe. „Aber verrat's ihm bloß nicht."

Und tatsächlich- es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und James tauchte in dem Kamin im Schlafzimmer auf und suchte nach Lily. Er kam mit Flohpulver. Sirius und ich standen dort eng umschlungen, als er aus der Asche trat. Sirius grinste so blöd, dass man schon mehr als taub und blind sein musste, um nicht mitzubekommen, dass etwas im Busch war.

„Was ist los, Tatze?"

„Hm?"

„Warum grinst du so dämlich?" James klang überraschend aggressiv.

„Tue ich das?" Sirius blieb völlig gelassen.

„Ja, verdammt, tust du." James schien wirklich ärgerlich auf ihn zu sein.

„Ach, ich bin einfach glücklich, dass ich meine wunderschöne Freundin hier habe und obendrein auch noch Feierabend."

„Wo ist Lily?" Ich war irritiert, er klang als wolle er seinen Zauberstab gleich ziehen.

„Sie schläft auf der Couch. Wir haben uns verquatscht", sagte ich rasch, er schien extrem angespannt zu sein und lockerte sich sichtlich bei meinen Worten.

„Warum denn das? Ich meine, warum sagt sie denn nichts? Habt ihr euch betrunken? Sie weiß doch, dass sie mir Bescheid sagen muss, äh soll, ich werde schnell sehr nervös, wenn sie nicht da ist, seit…" er unterbrach sich abrupt.

„Seit was?" fragte ich.

„Ach, nichts", Sirius mischte sich etwas zu rasch ein. „ Lily ist mal in eine etwas brenzlige Situation gekommen mit so zwei Besoffenen. James konnte sie da rechtzeitig rausholen, aber seitdem ist er etwas…übervorsichtig." Ich kaufte die Geschichte an dieser Stelle anstandslos. Wie hätte ich auch ahnen sollen, dass Hintergrund von James Ängsten ein Vorfall gewesen war, bei dem Lily, er und Sirius bei ihrer Arbeit für den Orden mehr oder weniger von Voldemort gefangen genommen worden waren und erst gemeinsam mit Hilfe von Alice und Frank Longbottom gerade noch lebend hatten entfliehen können?

„Nein, wir haben uns ausnahmsweise nicht betrunken, falls du auf meine Angewohnheiten anspielen wolltest. Wir haben einfach gequatscht und am frühen Morgen ist sie einfach eingeschlafen. Tut mir leid, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass mal so was vorgefallen ist, hätte ich dir natürlich eine Botschaft zukommen lassen.

„Solange sie in Ordnung ist, ist alles okay", er sah unendlich erleichtert aus. „Was- zum Geier- ist los, Sirius!"

Mein Freund bebte vor unterdrücktem Gelächter. „Ja, sie ist in Ordnung. Vollkommen."

„Was hast du angestellt? Ihr einen Bart aufgemalt oder was?"

„Nein, _ich_ habe überhaupt nichts gemacht." Ich versuchte, ihm auf den Fuß zu treten, aber er war schneller.

„Also fein", seufzte James. „Sadra, was hast du gemacht?"

„_Ich_? Gar nichts!" Jetzt musste ich leider auch grinsen.

„Also etwas, was ich gemacht habe? Merlin- nein!" er schubste uns grob zur Seite und rannte in mein Wohnzimmer, wo Lily immer noch friedlich schlief. Er sah den Test, die Kataloge, alles was wir gestern achtlos hatten liegen lassen. Es war so unglaublich rührend, als James sich zu Lily hinunterbeugte und sie mit zärtlichen Küssen aufweckte. Als sie ihn schließlich verschlafen anschaute, schloss er sie in die Arme und flüsterte:

„Ist es wahr? Werde ich Vater?"

Sie nickte und er sprang auf, um eine Kombination aus Kriegstanz, Seemannstanz und unkontrollierten Freudenschreien aufzuführen.

‚Ich habe ein bisschen Angst vor seiner Reaktion'- also echt Lily, dachte ich bei mir. Alle, die sich davor hätten fürchten müssen, wären meine Nachbarn gewesen.

* * *

Es war kurz vor Weihnachten als uns eine schreckliche Nachricht erreichte.

„Ich glaube das nicht!" Sirius schrie auf wie ein verwundetes Tier.

„Meine Mutter hat es mir gesagt, sie hat deine Mutter getroffen." Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, aber er starrte mich nur hasserfüllt an.

„Du lügst! Er war doch erst siebzehn!" brüllte er.

„Sirius, er ist tot."

„Nein! Ich verbiete es!"

Er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. „Nein."

Ich setze mich vorsichtig neben ihn. Ich hatte mich mit meiner Mutter zu Weihnachtseinkäufen getroffen und sie hatte mir erzählt, dass Regulus Black tot war. Sie hatte es direkt von seiner Mutter erfahren, die völlig unter Schock stand. Meine Mutter wusste selbst keine genauen Details, aber sie hatte mir versichert, dass alle Welt davon ausging, dass er ein Todesser gewesen war.

Sirius legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Hilflos legte ich meine auf seine breiten Schultern.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein. Er war doch so jung."

„Willst du nicht zu deiner Mutter gehen?"

Er lachte bitter, „Ganz sicher nicht. Ich hasse dieses Weib mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."

„Sirius, erst dein Vater, jetzt dein Bruder. Du bist doch alles, was ihr auf der Welt noch geblieben ist."

„Nein, mich hat sie schon vor sehr langer Zeit verloren." Seine Augen glitzerten vor Zorn. „Egal, was du sagst oder tust- ich habe keine Familie. Du bist meine Familie, die Rumtreiber sind meine Familie, aber diese alte Schrulle ganz sicher nicht."

Ich seufzte. Draußen begann es zu schneien. In vier Tagen war Weihnachten. Es ist mir nie gelungen herauszufinden, warum Sirius seine Familie so sehr hasste. Es war wie ein rotes Tuch für ihn. Jeder Versuch, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, wurde von einem aggressiven Ausbruch seinerseits unterbunden. Ich musste das wohl akzeptieren. Also begann ich einfach damit, seine Schultern zu massieren. Er stöhnte leise. Als ich seinen Nacken streichelte, sah ich, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Ich will davon nichts mehr hören. Du bist meine Familie. Du bist alles, was ich will." Er war so ein unglaublicher Sturkopf.

* * *

Weihnachten mit meiner Familie war nett gewesen. Mein Vater hatte mir noch mehr von meinem heißgeliebten Diamantschmuck geschenkt und für die Verhältnisse, die teilweise an Weihnachten bei uns geherrscht hatten, konnte man das Fest dieses Jahr sogar als friedlich bezeichnen, vielleicht weil wir älteren Schwestern nicht mehr zu Hause lebten und Sasha deswegen davon absehen konnte, den üblichen ihre-Geschenke-sind-viel-toller-als-meine-Terror anzuschlagen, der selbstredend unbegründet war. Wir waren älter und brauchten einfach mehr. Mittlerweile war es aber auch wieder höchste Zeit, sich bei der Familie zu verabschieden, sonst würde es noch Terz geben und so freute ich mich umso mehr auf die Party bei Potters. Ich hatte Sirius schon seit mehr als zehn Tagen nicht gesehen und vermisste ihn sehr.

An Sylvester stand ich vor dem gigantischen Spiegel in meinem Zimmer im Haus meiner Eltern und konnte mich nicht entscheiden, was ich anziehen sollte. Meinen Eltern hatte ich vorgelogen, ich würde den Abend mit Clot in London verbringen und dann in meine eigene Wohnung zurückkehren, um mich vor dem Arbeitsantritt im neuen Jahr noch was zu entspannen. Sie wussten immer noch nichts von meiner Beziehung zu Sirius. Ich hatte ein einziges Mal versucht, seinen Namen beiläufig zu erwähnen, und meine Mutter hatte sofort wieder die Geschichte aufgetischt, wie dieser schlimme Junge seine armen Eltern verlassen hatte und überhaupt unvorstellbar undankbar und bösartig war. Dabei hatte ich es dann belassen. Ich musste ihn ja auch nicht zwingend meinen Eltern vorstellen, ich war schließlich erwachsen und es würde wohl auch ohne sie gehen.

Nein, dieses Kleid könnte man bestenfalls in einem Puff anziehen und sogar da würde man damit noch auffallen. Warum besaß ich so was? fragte ich mich kopfschüttelnd und warf es in den Schrank zurück. Ich entschied mich schließlich für einen weißen Hosenanzug mit einem tief ausgeschnittenen strassbesetztem Top darunter. Mein neuer Schmuck passte perfekt dazu und Sylvester durfte man ruhig sehr glitzern. Sirius würde es lieben. Der Gedanke an ihn erfüllte ich wieder mit diesem kleinen Lustgefühl. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn wiederzusehen. Zeit für Godric's Hallow.

Schon von Weitem könnte ich hören, wie Musik und Gelächter aus dem Haus drang. Ich war ein bisschen nervös, weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, wer alles da sein würde und was sie von mir denken würden. Vor allem James Vater, der ja bei meiner Familie offiziell in Ungnade gefallen war. Aber als Mr. Potter mir die Tür öffnete und mich spontan in die Arme schloss, waren meine Ängste weggewischt. Er behandelt mich fast so herzlich, wie ich es eigentlich für Lily erwarten würde.

„Sadra, du siehst ja bezaubernd aus. Sirius ist schon ein Glückspilz!" lachte er und hielt mich ein Stück von sich, um mein Äußeres näher zu betrachten.

Ich lächelte. Diese Art von Komplimenten war mir immer etwas unangenehm. Während er mich ansah, konnte ich mich des Gefühls nicht entledigen, in welcher speziellen Art er Sirius für einen Glückspilz hielt, aber er war auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern und seit über einem Jahr Witwer, so dass ich diese Gedanken rasch beiseite schob. Mr. Potter führte mich gleich ins Zentrum der Party im Wohnzimmer, wo es drunter und drüber ging.

Frank Longbottom wirbelte gerade seine Frau Alice in einem derart spektakulären Tanzmanöver durch den Raum, dass die Zuschauer lachten und klatschten. Sirius und James standen mit dem Rücken zu mir und flüsterten. An der Art, wie sie das taten, konnte man schon sehen, dass sie gerade über jemanden herzogen, aber beim Anblick von Sirius machte mein Herz einen unfreiwilligen Sprung. Er sah sehr männlich aus mit seinen breiten Schultern und der schmalen Hüfte und seiner Art, einfach lässig dazustehen…in diesem Moment drehte er sich zufällig um und ich sah dieses spezielle Glitzern in seinen Augen als er mich sah. Ja, hier bin ich- komm und hol mich! dachte ich bei mir. Auch Sirius war nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. Sicherlich hatten er und James sich heute durch sämtliche Arten von Punsch und Bowle probiert, die die Hauselfen angesetzt hatten.

Er taumelte leicht, als er zu mir herüberkam und mich wortlos um die Hüften fasste und mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gegen die Wand drängte. Seine Hände glitten unverschämt offen und eindeutig über mich.

„Sirius! Hallo! Hier sind Leute!" zischte ich.

„Das ist mir so was von egal", murmelte er in meine Haare.

„Mir aber nicht!" Ich wollte ihn wegschieben.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst." Er ließ sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Zum Glück tauchten hinter ihm Lily und James auf.

„Tatze, wir vermieten die Zimmer hier auch stundenweise. Und hallo, Sadra. Schön, dich zu sehen." James lachte.

„Ich nehm eins von den Zimmern," meinte Sirius an James gewandt.

„Äh, ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein, aber eigentlich bin ich zu einer sensationellen Sylvester Party hier."

„Du ziehst die Party mir vor?" Sirius war so süß, wenn er beleidigt klingen wollte.

Ich lachte und befreite mich aus seinem Griff, aber ein bisschen sauer war ich schon. Ich liebte ihn, aber ich wollte nicht wie seine Privathure behandelt werden, die auf seinen Befehl hin willig die Beine spreizte.

„Also- wo ist der Champagner?" fragte ich Lily.

Sie strahlte mich an und zeigte zur der Bar. „Komm mit mir. Und sei den beiden nicht böse", raunte sie, während sie mich wegzog. „Sie sind betrunken. James macht mir auch schon den ganzen Tag Avancen und da er zeitweise Erfolg hatte, musste Sirius da auch noch alleine weiter trinken."

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn nicht auch direkt auf der Stelle…du weißt schon könnte, aber wie sieht das bitte aus, wenn ich hier ankomme und sofort verschwinde?" Ich kam mir selber künstlich vor. Interessierte mich das wirklich? Eher nicht. Ich trank das erste Glas auf Ex und sah mich in dem reich dekorierten und immer noch weihnachtlich anmutenden Raum um. Das Haus war recht altmodisch eingerichtet, mit schweren und dunklen Möbeln, aber anstatt erdrückend zu wirken, wirkte es eher gemütlich und heimelig. Ich sah wieder zu Sirius rüber, der lässig an der Wand lehnte und mit James sprach. Seine Augen fingen meinen Blick aber sofort auf und was darin zu lesen war, war mehr als eindeutig. Ich schnappte mir das nächste Glas und während ich es zum Mund führte, strich ich scheinbar versehentlich über meine Brust. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. Merlin, er war einfach zu sexy, um wahr zu sein. Ich lächelte verführerisch, um ihm dann den Rücken zuzukehren und mein Glas gemeinsam mit einem unbekannten Zauberer zu leeren. So ging es die ganze Zeit, während ich mit den anderen Gästen sprach oder vorgestellt wurde; sein Blick folgte mir überall hin, ich fühlte ihn wie Feuer brennen und wann immer sich unsere Blicke trafen, flirteten wir schamlos. Ich wusste, dass mich eine Menge anderer Hexen auf der Party beneideten, Sirius war heißbegehrt und ihnen entging der Umstand natürlich nicht, dass er nur noch Augen für mich zu haben schien.

Gleichwohl- ich hatte längere Zeit mit Alastor Moody, dem berühmten Auroren und Trainer von Sirius und James gesprochen- sah ich ihn plötzlich mit einer von diesen Frauen sprechen und ja, auch ein bisschen flirten. Ich nahm rasch Lily beiseite und befragte sie. Lily erzählte mir, dass sie Dorcas Meadowes heiße, ebenfalls in Hogwarts gewesen sei und im Jahr nach ihnen abgeschlossen hätte und schon immer etwas für Sirius übrig gehabt hätte. Ich musste lächeln- daher also wehte der Wind. Er wollte mich mit dieser billigen kleinen Nummer eifersüchtig machen. Wenn er sie seit Jahren kannte und nichts mit ihr gehabt hatte, würde sich das heute wohl kaum ändern. Ein cleverer Mann hätte sich dafür die große Unbekannte ausgesucht. Ich unterhielt mich ungerührt weiter mit Moody, bis ich ihn kurz verlassen musste.

Als ich aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam, wurde ich rüde von hinten gepackt und eine Hand verschloss meinen Mund, so dass ich nicht einmal aufschreien konnte.

„Jetzt gehörst du mir!" Ich spürte Sirius heiße Lippen an meinem Ohr und der Schreck verwandelte sich sofort in Begehren. Ich liebte es, wenn er so besitzergreifend war.

Er drängte mich durch die nächste Tür, hinter der ein Büro lag und schloss die Tür hinter uns ab, während er mich unablässig küsste. Er zog mein Top herunter und entblößte meine nackten Brüste. Ich rang nach Luft, seine stürmische Leidenschaft riss mich wie in einen Strudel. Er fühlte sich so gut an, als er mich auf den Schreibtisch stieß und meine Hose herunterriss. Ich hörte nur das Geräusch seines Gürtels und in der nächsten Sekunde war er in mir. Er nahm mich hart und wild, meine Hände suchten verzweifelt Halt, aber fanden keinen. Ich hörte irgendwelche Sachen vom Tisch fallen, begleitet von seinen schneller werdenden Atem und meinem Stöhnen. Es dauerte nur Sekunden und er war gekommen. Er blieb in mir, während er mich sanft aufsetzte, zu sich heranzog und begann, mich zärtlich zu küssen. Die Begierde in seinen Augen hatte einer gefühlvollen Wärme Platz gemacht und ich wusste, dass er sich nun um mich kümmern würde.

In dieser Sekunde bemerkte ich über seine Schultern hinweg etwas, was mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Auf einer Couch in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes gleich neben einem hohen Bücherregal im Schatten saß Peter Pettigrew mit einem Mädchen. Sie sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, während Peter der Mund vor Begeisterung offenstand. Ich schrie markerschütternd auf. Sirius- ganz Auror- wirbelte herum auf der Suche nach der Störung und bewaffnete sich durch einem stummen Aufrufezauber mit seinem Zauberstab und eröffnete dabei Peter freie Sicht auf meine entblößten Brüste. Konnte es noch peinlicher werden?

„Wurmschwanz! Was zur Hölle willst du hier?" fuhr er Peter an.

„Ahhhh…" Peter konnte scheinbar nach dieser Show nicht mehr sprechen.

Sirius schien plötzlich klar zu werden, dass er seinem Freund intimere Einblicke auf seine Freundin gewährte als ihm Recht war, zerrte seine Hose hoch und drängte sich eng vor mich, so dass ich hinter seinem Rücken meine Kleidung notdürftig richten konnte. Peter schien mich mit seinem Blick aber weiter verfolgen zu wollen.

„Warum geht ihr zwei euch nicht einfach was zu trinken holen?" Seine Stimme war jetzt gefährlich aggressiv, offenbar war auch ihm nicht entgangen, was Peter versucht hatte.

Das Mädchen zog Peter rasch aus dem Raum und schmiss die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Sirius sah mich an-. ich wusste nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte, aber sein Blick war so entsetzt wegen der Situation, dass ich einfach lachen musste. Er grinste jetzt auch dämlich und fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar. „Oh Merlin, dass tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass wir Zuschauer hatten." Ich war wieder angezogen. Zum Glück, denn sogleich flog die Tür wieder auf und James erschien um Atem ringend.

„Ist das wahr, Tatze? Ist das wahr? Ist das wirklich passiert?" Und von diesem Tag an dauerte es ein paar Monate, bis James Sirius und einen Schreibtisch wieder in ein- und demselben Raum sehen konnte, ohne dabei dreckig grinsen zu müssen.


	7. Entscheidungen

**Kapitel 7**

**-Entscheidungen-**

Tock tock tock. Sirius stöhnte. Seit wann konnte er seine Kopfschmerzen denn hören? Er schlug die Augen auf und fand sich in Sadras Schlafzimmer. Es dämmerte, war es etwa schon wieder Abend? Seine Zunge fühlte sich pelzig an, als sei ein Hamster in seinem Mund verendet. Klamotten lagen auf dem Boden verstreut, mittendrin tropften die Reste aus einer Champagnerflasche friedlich auf einen ihrer Umhänge. Was hatten sie letzte Nacht bloß noch angestellt? Tock tock tock. Sirius wurde erst jetzt klar, dass das Geräusch nicht aus seinem dröhnenden Kopf kam, sondern vom Fenster. Er stand auf, schwankte leicht und wankte mehr schlecht als recht zum Fenster. Als er denn Vorhang zur Seite zog, stellte er fest, dass es tatsächlich schon wieder zur Nacht dämmerte. Leichter Schnee fiel und machte die graue Szenerie unwirklich. Und dort auf dem Fenstersims saß tatsächlich eine Eule und klopfte gegen das Fenster.

„Hallo, wer bist du denn?" Sirius öffnete das Fenster und eine eisige Brise streifte seinen nackten Oberkörper. Die Eule hüpfte kurz auf die innen liegende Fensterbank und ließ den Brief fallen, bevor sie sofort wieder hinausschlüpfte und davonflog. Sirius hatte kaum begriffen, dass sie da gewesen war, als sie im dichter werdenden Schneetreiben schon fast nicht mehr zu sehen war. Er sah müde auf den Brief und wusste plötzlich, warum die Eule sich so seltsam benommen hatte, aber es war zu spät. Die Eule hatte einen Heuler gebracht und er rauchte bereits.

"Sadra!" Er grapschte den Brief und sprang zurück ins Bett zu mir. Ich stöhnte und versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen, aber es wollte nicht so recht gelingen, alles drehte sich und mir war speiübel.

„Mach ihn auf!"

„Was?" Mein Zustand war noch bedeutend schlechter als seiner.

„Du hast einen Heuler bekommen!" Seine Stimme drängte, aber mein Gehirn konnte die Worte noch nicht zu etwas Sinnhaftem verarbeiten.

„Wer sollte mit denn einen Heuler schicken?" Ich gähnte und wollte mich wieder in mein Kissen kuscheln, als der Heuler mit unerbittlicher Kraft explodierte und in unerträglicher Lautstärke begann, zu schreien. Das traf mich vollkommen unvorbereitet. Eine schrille Stimme keifte in den höchsten Tönen:

„Du dreckige Hure! Wertlose Verräterin! Wie kannst du uns bloß so enttäuschen? In der Gesellschaft dieser Potters rumzuhängen! Die Beine für Sirius Black breit zu machen! Dem schlimmsten Blutsverräter aller Zeiten! Du hast Schande über die ganze Familie gebracht! Dein Vater ist außer sich! Wir bereuen, dass wir dich überhaupt großgezogen haben! Du undankbare Göre! Und wie dankst du es uns? Indem du eine Schlampe wirst, die mit den Erzfeinden wilde Orgien feiert! So eine Schande! So eine Entehrung unseres Hauses! Willst du jetzt auch eine Muggel-liebende Blutsverräterin werden? Wie dein dreckiger Liebhaber? Willst du so enden? Nach allem, was wir für dich getan haben? Du Familienverräterin, du Ausgeburt der Schlechtigkeit!"

Der Heuler ging in einem Flammenmeer auf. Mein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert vor Schock und Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht. Das war die Stimme meiner Mutter gewesen.

Sirius Gesicht war weiß, er wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen und schloss mich fest in seine Arme. Was sollte er sagen? Er hatte mich nie gedrängt, meiner Familie von ihm zu erzählen; ihm war immer klar gewesen, was eine reinblütige Familie von ihm halten würde und er hatte schweigend akzeptiert, dass er bei meinen Eltern kein Thema sein würde. Er ahnte wohl, welche Reaktion das nach sich ziehen würde. Und er hatte so recht gehabt.

Ich schüttelte ihn ab und stürzte aus dem Raum. Er lief mir hinterher, ich konnte den panisch schnellen Herzschlag in seiner Halsschlagader sehen. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was jetzt passieren könnte. Ich zerrte schluchzend Kleider aus meinen Schrank und versuchte mich anzuziehen, während mein Körper immer noch schrecklich bebte. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah mich hilflos an.

„Bitte, ich liebe dich!" krächzte er.

Ich starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. „Wir reden hier über meine Eltern!" Ich warf mir einen Umhang über und drängte mich an ihm vorbei zu meinem Kamin.

„Sadra!" Er war verzweifelt.

Ich fühlte mein Herz bei seinem Anblick brechen. Ich liebte ihn! Aber das waren meine Eltern. Er hatte seine Eltern schon immer gehasst und meine waren zwar manchmal komisch und nervig, aber es waren meine Eltern und sie waren immer gut zu mir gewesen und ich hatte sie lieb. Ich konnte sie nicht aufgeben. Ich konnte ihn nicht verlassen. Merlin, er war doch immer noch ein Black! Zählte das denn gar nicht? Ich schluchzte auf und warf das Flohpulver.

Was genau sich im Haus meiner Eltern abspielte, kann ich nicht mehr sagen. Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr wirklich an das Gespräch erinnern. Ich war vollkommen fertig und heulte die ganze Zeit. Meine Eltern wollten mich zuerst zwingen, mich zwischen ihnen und Sirius zu entscheiden. Ich versuchte, wieder und wieder, ihnen zu erklären, dass meine Liebe zu ihm mich nicht zu einem Dumbledore-Fan oder Muggel-Liebhaber machen würde, aber auf diese Argumente wollten sie gar nicht hören. Sie hätten nichts gegen Muggel, aber die Potters seien unserer Kreise nicht mehr würdig, ich dürfe mich mit ihnen oder ihren Freunden nicht abgeben, schon gar nicht, wenn es selbst Blutsverräter seien. Als ich vor meinem Vater saß, schrie er mich an, dass ich solange nicht mehr in seinem Haus willkommen sei, bis ich diese „lächerliche" Episode beendet hätte. Ich war zutiefst gedemütigt und verletzt- warum nur, fragte ich, war es so schlimm, jemanden zu lieben, der seine Eltern nicht mochte und stattdessen bei einer Familie mit anderen politischen Ansichten untergekommen war? Ich schrie ihn an, dass ich Sirius niemals aufgeben würde. Ich erinnere mich, dass mein Vater mir in diesem Moment eine Ohrfeige gab, etwas, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Ich rutschte vom Sessel, so hart hatte er mich geschlagen.

„Ist das dein letztes Wort?" brüllt er.

„Ja!" kreischte ich in meiner trotzigen Verzweiflung, als ich wimmernd am Boden kniete. So war ich noch nie in meinem Leben behandelt worden. Mein Vater, der sonst immer so liebevoll gewesen war, starrte mich hasserfüllt an und verließ wutentbrannt den Raum. Als die Tür hinter ihm zugeknallt war, sah meine Mutter mich mitleidig an.

„Kind, musste das denn sein? Ich weiß ja, dass er hübsch ist, aber denk doch mal nach."

„Mama, du verstehst das nicht- ich liebe ihn wirklich." Flehend sah ich sie an.

„Unsinn, du verstehst nichts von der Liebe. Sie ist kein Gefühl, sie ist eine Entscheidung fürs Leben und von Leidenschaften darf sie sich nicht beeinflussen lassen!"

„Aber er ist doch ein Black!" schniefte ich trotzig, ich sah einfach nicht, was in sie gefahren war.

„Ja, aber er ist vom Weg abgekommen. Hilf ihm zurück zu seiner Familie, dann bin ich sicher, dass ich mit Papa darüber reden kann. Solange gilt sein Wort. Geh jetzt."

Als ich wieder in meiner Wohnung war, konnte ich Sirius nirgends finden. Er war verschwunden. Ich stand vollkommen unter Schock. Hatte er mich verlassen? Er konnte mich doch nicht einfach verlassen? Hysterisch apparierte ich vor sein Haus.

* * *

Sirius hatte in meiner Wohnung auf dem Bett gelegen, vollständig bekleidet, Stunde um Stunde. Ich war gegangen, ohne ihm zu antworten. Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht war er aufgestanden, nach Hause verschwunden, hatte dort Feuerwhiskey genommen und eine dieser Muggel-Zigaretten, die wir manchmal rauchten. Er war noch betrunken von gestern, aber wen kümmerte das? Er saß auf seinem Balkon, trinkend und rauchend, als er mich kommen sah.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war. Es hätte Mitternacht sein können, es hätte vier Uhr morgens sein können. Ich rannte die Stufen hoch in seine Wohnung, er stand dort auf dem Balkon und erwartete mich schweigend. Ich war so weiß, wie der frisch gefallene Schnee, der die Umgebung in eine wattige Stille hüllte. Ich stand da und konnte ihn nur ansehen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich hätte sagen sollen, ich hatte geschwiegen, als er mir sagte, dass er mich liebte und war gegangen. Ich hoffte, dass er meine Antwort in meinem Gesicht würde finden können, das vom Weinen völlig verquollen und von dem Schlag gerötet war. Mein Kopf drohte zu zerspringen, meine Augen waren so geschwollen, dass ich sie schon allein deswegen schmerzten. Ich spürte, wie eine Hand meine eiskalte, geschwollene Wange berührte. Dann gab er dem Impuls nach, mich an sich zu ziehen, mich unter seinen Umhang zu ziehen, wo er mich wärmen und beschützen konnte. Er hielt mich mit all seiner Kraft fest an sich gedrückt und gab mir alle Wärme, die er im Körper hatte. Ich begann wieder zu weinen. Schweigend hob er mich auch und trug mich in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er mich sanft auf seine Couch legte und mich immer noch festhielt und streichelte.

Ich hatte nicht mehr gewusst, was richtig und was falsch war, aber als ich seine Berührung spürte, wusste ich, dass er stärker war als alles andere. Ich liebte ihn, er gab mir alles, was ich brauchte, er kümmerte sich um mich. Sogar in dieser Sekunde fühlte ich mich in seinen Armen sicher.

Er sprach nicht, er wartete darauf, dass ich es tun würde, aber ich konnte seine Anspannung fühlen. Er hatte gespürt, dass ich geschlagen worden war.

„Es war so schlimm", schluchzte ich schließlich. „Sie wollen mich einfach nicht verstehen. Es war doch nur eine Party. Das macht mich doch nicht zu einer Verräterin!"

„Ich hätte dich niemals bitten dürfen, dorthin zu kommen", flüsterte er.

„Ach, was soll's?" heulte ich. „Früher oder später hätten sie es ja doch herausgefunden!"

„Und jetzt?" Seine Stimme konnte seine Angst, mich doch noch zu verlieren, nicht verbergen.

„Ich hab doch keine Ahnung. Ich habe tausendmal geschworen, dass ich keine gemeinsame Sache mit Potters oder Dumbledore mache, ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, was das bedeuten soll! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum sich alle so aufregen! Es war eine Party. Und ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass wir seit August ein Paar sind und ich dich liebe und dich nicht aufgeben will."

Er zog mich fester an sich. „Ich liebe dich." Sein Flüstern zitterte.

„Mein Vater ist völlig ausgerastet. Er hat gesagt, ich brauch mich nicht mehr blicken zu lassen, bis ich die Sache mit dir beendet habe und als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich das nicht werde, hat er mich geschlagen. Meine Mutter hält zu ihm, aber sie will ihn besänftigen, wenn ich es schaffe, dich mit deiner Familie zu versöhnen. Dann will sie ein gutes Wort einlegen, ja, so könnte man es sagen." Ich lachte bitter. Sirius Körper versteifte sich. Was waren das für Menschen? Das waren doch nicht meine Eltern gewesen heute.

„Ja, so könnte man es zusammenfassen. Ich habe keine Familie mehr, bis ich den Kontakt zu allen Blutsverrätern abbreche oder zumindest dich wieder zu einem anständigen Reinblut mache." Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht, während mich eine hysterische Heiterkeit beschlich.

„So einen Sinneswandel würde mir doch keiner abkaufen." schnaubte er wütend.

Ich sah ihn an. „Nein, ich weiß. Es würde dir niemand glauben, sogar, wenn du versuchen würdest, meinetwegen so zu tun." Ich wollte nicht von ihm hören, dass er das nicht tun würde und fuhr deshalb einfach fort:

„Ich weiß, dass du mich niemals gedrängt hast, etwas zu tun- mit oder gegen meinen Willen. Du hast mich niemals zu dummen Entscheidungen gezwungen. Du lässt mich mein Leben leben, so wie ich es will. Und so will ich es. Ich will es mit dir. Ich will deine Liebe. Das habe ich ihnen auch gesagt."

„Das hast du ihnen gesagt?" Er konnte es nicht glauben und ich eigentlich auch nicht. Ich hatte ihn meinen Eltern vorgezogen. Einfach so.

„Ja", ich lachte, während mir schon wieder die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. „Schrecklich, oder? Das könnte sich wohl als großer Fehler erweisen. Ich kenne dich gerade mal fünf Monate und ziehe dich meinen Eltern vor. Meinen erpresserischen Eltern. Ich konnte das doch nicht zulassen." Trotz schwang wieder in meiner Stimme mit.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Egal, was passieren wird." Er sah mir direkt in die Augen. „Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen."

Ich lächelte schwach. „Sirius, ich bin müde." Ich weinte wieder, er brachte mich in sein Bett und hielt mich liebkosend in seinen starken Armen. Irgendwann in dieser Nacht hörte er mich im Dunklen flüstern, dass ich ihn brauche. Er liebte mich so sanft und zärtlich als wäre ich aus zartestem Porzellan gemacht und gab mir durch seinen Körper die Wärme und die Kraft, die ich in diesem Moment so dringend gebraucht hatte.

All das änderte nichts daran, dass der Bruch mit meinen Eltern eine grässliche Erfahrung für mich war, aber die Art, wie Sirius für mich da gewesen ist, ließ mich glauben, ich hätte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Bis heute denke ich manchmal, ob es nicht am besten gewesen wäre, an dieser Stelle unsere Beziehung zu beenden. Damals hatte ich noch keine Ahnung von all dem, was hinter meinem Rücken lief und all dem Grauen, das seine Liebe in mein Leben bringen würde, aber es wäre ein richtiger Zeitpunkt gewesen, zumindest ein verständlicher oder entschuldbarer. Danach war ich wie verurteilt, an seiner Seite ins Verderben zu laufen.


	8. Kämpfe

**Kapitel 8**

**-Kämpfe-**

"Nein, Sirius."

"Aber warum nicht?"

"Sirius, es ist noch zu früh."

"Aber ich liebe sie!"

"Sirius! Ich glaube, ich war deutlich genug."

Sirius knallte seine Hände direkt vor dem alten Mann auf den Schreibtisch. Er war gereizt.

„Hör zu, sie muss das mit dem Orden wissen. Ich werde sie nicht anlügen!"

Dumbledore erhob sich. Diese Art von Behandlung war er nicht gewöhnt.

„Sirius, hier geht es nicht darum, zu lügen oder die Wahrheit zu sagen! Du bringst uns alle in Gefahr mit deinem Leichtsinn! Ich habe Informationen, die besagen, dass der geheime Phönix-Orden zumindest für Voldemort nicht mehr geheim ist. Und weißt du auch, warum?"

In Sirius Kiefermuskulatur arbeitete es gefährlich.

„Ja", knurrte er schließlich.

„Dann darf ich dich bitten, mir diese Geschichte noch einmal zu erzählen und vielleicht kommst du dann selbst auf die Antwort deiner Frage."

"Caradoc Dearborn", Sirius grummelte.

„In der Tat. Moody hat bis heute keine Idee, wo seine Leiche sein könnte. Und wer war es noch gleich, der ihn getötet hat?"

"Milana Cyrus. Ich weiß, ich weiß…"

„Richtig. Und wer war sie, bevor Moody sie töten musste?"

„Caradoc's Verlobte."

„Wir alle haben sie gekannt und niemand hier- ich wiederhole: absolut niemand hier- hätte sie verdächtigt, eine Todesserin zu sein. Und wäre ich so unvorsichtig, wie du es mich gerade bittest, zu sein, würde ich uns allen einen Bärendienst erweisen. Stell dir nur mal vor, Milana hätte einzelne Mitglieder gekannt und benennen können! Sie wusste nur davon, dass es eine geheime Organisation gegen Voldemort gibt und auch nur, weil Caradoc so dumm war, eine zweideutige Bemerkung zu machen. Und als er sich geweigert hat, ihr mehr darüber zu erzählen, hat sie ihn halt umgebracht. Ihren eigenen Verlobten! Auch wenn ich glaube, dass Moody sie erwischt hat, bevor sie Voldemort noch einmal persönlich begegnen konnte, muss sie ihm irgendwie noch etwas mitgeteilt haben. Er weiß etwas und wir alle müssen jetzt sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein. Wenn Voldemort jemals raus findet, wer Mitglied im Orden ist, können wir genau so gut Selbstmord begehen."

„Aber Sadra ist nicht Milana", begehrte Sirius wieder auf.

„Richtig. Nach allem, was wir wissen, könnte sie noch viel schlimmer sein."

„Nein, könnte sie nicht. Sie liebt mich, das weiß ich genau!"

Dumbledore bedachte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick. „Du weißt gar nichts. Und am allerwenigsten über sie."

„Sie hat ihre Familie meinetwegen aufgegeben!"

„Sirius!" Dumbledore hatte endgültig genug. „Es reicht jetzt! Ich glaube, du wirst mir zustimmen müssen, dass Milana dasselbe getan hätte, wenn es notwendig geworden wäre! Wir wissen einfach noch nicht, ob wir Sadra trauen können oder nicht. Und das ist nun mal etwas, was erst die Zeit wird zeigen können. Und ich- als Kopf des Ordens- allein werde entscheiden, wann diese Zeit gekommen ist."

„Aber…"

„Nein, kein aber. Du bist hitzköpfig und du weißt ganz genau, dass ich Recht habe! Es gefällt dir nur nicht, das ist das ganze Problem. Das hier ist kein Spiel, Sirius. Schwöre mir auf der Stelle, dass du ihr nichts von dem Orden erzählen wirst oder ich werde dich hier und jetzt ausschließen!"

Sirius schluckte schwer, zögerte aber nur kurz.

„Ich schwöre, dass ich Sadra nicht von dem Orden erzählen werde."

„Ich wusste, du würdest ein Einsehen haben."

* * *

Die Aktivitäten der Todesser wurden in dieser Zeit zahlreicher und zusehends brutaler. Es schien fast, als hätten sie jeglichen Respekt vor den Autoritäten, dem Ministerium und auch vor dem Leben und der Freiheit der anderen verloren. James und Sirius mussten fast jeden Tag in der Woche arbeiten, oft auch bis spät in die Nacht. Ich wusste, dass Sirius darunter litt. Er wollte bei mir sein und mir beistehen nach allem, was mit meiner Familie gewesen war; er wusste, dass ich ihn dringend brauchte, aber konnte seine Arbeit nicht aufgeben, um mein schluchzendes Händchen zu halten, während die Todesser versuchten, die gesamte Zauberwelt unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen.

Im März gab es einen weiteren schweren Schlag für ihn zu verkraften, als uns die Nachricht vom Tod von Mr. Potter erreichte. Sirius war deswegen fix und fertig. Potters waren wie Eltern für ihn gewesen, hatten ihn wie einen zweiten Sohn behandelt und nun waren sie beide tot. Fast wie richtige Brüder fanden sowohl James als auch Sirius die Lösung für ihren Kummer in noch mehr Arbeit. Sie waren so besessen davon, ihre Aurorenkarriere voran zu treiben, als sei es möglich, mit ihrem Kampf gegen die Dunklen Künste den Tod selbst zu besiegen.

Zwei Tage nach dem Tod von Mr. Potter besuchte Lily mich. Ihre Schwangerschaft war jetzt nicht mehr zu übersehen. Auch sie beklagte sich oft, dass sie James kaum noch zu Gesicht bekomme; dabei sah sie ihn immerhin noch öfter als ich Sirius, da die beiden zumindest gelegentlich Arbeit für den Orden gemeinsam verrichten konnten.

„Hey, Lily. Wie geht es denn euch beiden?" begrüßte ich sie. Sie war mir in der Zwischenzeit wirklich ans Herz gewachsen; vielleicht weil auch nicht viel anderes blieb dieser Tage.

Es war Freitag Abend und ich war gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen. Sirius würde sicherlich nicht vor Mitternacht auftauchen, wenn er überhaupt auftauchen würde. Ich wusste es nie so genau. Manchmal sah ich ihn auch ein oder zwei Wochen am Stück überhaupt nicht. Ich wusste, dass das nun mal ein Teil seines Jobs war und versuchte, mich nicht zu beschweren. Tief in mir drin wusste ich, dass er mich liebte und warum er das alles tat. Das änderte aber nichts daran, dass es für mich unglaublich hart war. Ich hatte mit meiner Familie für einen Mann gebrochen, den ich seitdem kaum mehr sah. Aber sollte ich ihm die Schuld an meiner Entscheidung geben? Wohl kaum. Die Einsamkeit bekämpfte ich halt so gut es eben ging mit Ogden's und Party. Dank Clot.

„Es mag sich jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen komisch anhören, aber ich wollte dich bitten, mir bei den Vorbereitungen der Beerdigung zu helfen. James schafft es einfach nicht, er ist wie betäubt und vollkommen mechanisch." Lily seufzte und warf ihren Umhang auf meine Garderobe.

Ich öffnete eine Flasche Kürbissaft und wir ließen uns auf meine Couch fallen.

„Er will jetzt auch, dass wir nach Godric's Hallow ziehen", fuhr sie nach einem kurzen Schluck fort.

„Und was sagst du dazu?" Es war ein sehr schönes Haus, aber es beinhaltete natürlich Erinnerungen an ein vergangenes und so viel glücklicheres und sorgloseres Leben.

„Ich bin einverstanden. Es hat ja der Familie schon seit Generationen gehört und er ist dem Anwesen so verbunden. Soll ich ihm da raten, es zu verkaufen? Außerdem ist es ein wunderbarer Platz zum Aufwachsen für seinen Sohn. James ist so traurig, dass sein Vater sein Enkelkind nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er hat sich so auf das Kind gefreut." Lilys Stimme verlor sich und ich war mir sicher, dass diese Entscheidung sie momentan nicht so recht glücklich machte, also nickte ich nur.

„Also-„ sie sah mich an, „hilfst du mir mit den Vorbereitungen? Ich werde in letzter Zeit so unglaublich schnell müde."

„Natürlich." Ich lächelte sie an, sie hatte es zur Zeit auch nicht leicht.

Wir begannen mit der Planung und sprachen über dies und das, aber irgendwie wollte sich keine Entspannung einstellen und so verabschiedete sie sich bald, weil sie wieder müde war.

Nachdem sie gegangen war, öffnete ich eine Flasche Rotwein und dachte über die Beerdigung nach. Beerdigungen waren etwas so familiäres und ich hatte keine Familie mehr. Nicht mal meine Schwester Serena konnte verstehen, warum ich so an der Beziehung zu Sirius festhielt. Sie sprach zwar noch mit mir, wann immer ich sie zu fassen kriegte, aber sie war jetzt mit Mulciber zusammen und hatte wundersamer Weise keine Zeit mehr für ihre verstoßene Schwester. Und alles was ich hatte, war ein Mann, dessen erklärtes Ziel es zu sein schien, der Welt meiste Überstunden anzuhäufen. Ich musste unweigerlich grinsen. Ich hasste Beerdigungen. Und ich brauchte dringend Ablenkung von meinen krausen Gedanken. Der Wein tat ein Übriges und wirkte ganz hervorragend. Aber wen interessierte das schon? Ich warf etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin. Mal sehen, was Clot heute Abend so vorhatte.

* * *

Clot war wie üblich zu jeder Schandtat bereits. So gern ich Lily auch mittlerweile mochte, Clot war einfach ein anderes Kaliber- ganz besonders in den Dingen, auf die es ankam: wilde Partys, sinnlose Besäufnisse und bedeutungsloser Sex.

Keine Stunde später saßen wir in einer Bar in der Winkelgasse, die nicht den allerbesten Ruf hatte, sondern eher als Bagger-Schuppen galt. Natürlich waren ein paar Mitglieder der Malfoy-Clique anwesend, aber wir ignorierten uns gegenseitig so gut es eben ging. Sicher war der Klatsch über mich auch hier schon lange angekommen. Hastig kippt ich den mittlerweile fünften Feuerwhisky.

„Und sie wollen wirklich in dem Haus von seinen Eltern leben? Das ist so erbärmlich!" krähte Clot gerade, die sich über dieses Detail irgendwie gar nicht einkriegen konnte und das Gespräch schon zum dritten Mal auf dieses Thema zurückbrachte.

„Pssst, sei bitte etwas leiser. Keine Ahnung, ich denke mal, dass James jetzt eine richtige Familie haben will, wo seine Eltern tot sind. Mit eigenem Häuschen und Garten und viel Platz für sein Kind. Und vielleicht fühlt er sich seinen Eltern da ja besonders verbunden und kann seinem Sohn besser die Werte der Familie beibringen."

Warum musste ich mich jetzt plötzlich wieder so unglücklich fühlen?

Ich wollte wieder nach meinem Glas greifen, aber in dieser Sekunde ertönte ein lauter Knall, die Tische erbebten und alles wurde schwarz. Ich konnte Lichtblitze durch den Raum jagen sehen, doch etwas stieß mich in den Rücken und versank in der Dunkelheit.

* * *

„Was zur Hölle hattest du in dieser Bar verloren?"

„Dieser Bar? Ich dachte, es ist eine stinknormale Bar, meine Herren!"

„Tja, falsch gedacht, meine Liebe. Der Besitzer wird seit Monaten von den Todessern erpresst. Oder besser gesagt: er wurde seit Monaten von den Todessern erpresst, weil er jetzt ja tot ist!"

„Dann hättest du mir halt sagen müssen, dass ich da besser nicht hingehen soll!"

„Wusste ich, was du vorhast? Muss ich dich wirklich täglich darüber unterrichten, in welcher Absteige du dich besaufen kannst? Kannst du nicht einfach mal zu Hause bleiben? Kannst du deine Saufkumpaninnen nicht hierher einladen? Raffst du es eigentlich nicht? Siehst du nicht, dass es da draußen langsam zu gefährlich wird?"

„Oh ja, ganz toll! Lasst uns doch alle einfach zu Hause bleiben! Da brauchen die Todesser sich ja um gar nichts mehr zu kümmern, weil sie schon gewonnen haben!"

„Wag es ja nicht, mir so zu kommen! Deine Sauferei ist doch kein Widerstand! Sei nicht so bescheuert, bleib einfach zu Hause! Ich will nicht immer Angst um dich haben müssen!"

„Und was ist mit mir? Glaubst du vielleicht, mir macht das alles Spaß? Du bist ständig weg und ich weiß nicht wo und ich habe Angst um dich und alles, was dir dazu einfällt ist: bleib zu Hause?"

„Ich habe dir immer schon gesagt, dass ich viel unterwegs sein muss! Wirf mir das jetzt nicht vor!"

„Und du wirf mir nicht vor, dass ich mich mit einer Freundin getroffen habe! Scheiße passiert halt."

„Scheiße passiert halt? Acht andere Gäste sind Scheiße-passiert-halt-tot jetzt!"

„Dann tu doch was dagegen! Du bist doch der Held hier! Scheiße passiert und wenn sie mir passieren soll, werde ich mich nicht beschweren! Das Eine garantiere ich dir: ich werde nicht in meiner Wohnung hocken bleiben und auf bessere Zeiten warten!"

Ich rauschte an ihm vorbei in mein Badezimmer, wo ich ein schönes heißes Schaumbad eingelassen hatte, als er auf meiner Türmatte erschienen war. Wie ich ihn hasste, wenn er so war. Vor zwei Wochen hatten Todesser die Bar überfallen, in der ich mit Clot gewesen war. Ein Fluch hatte mich getroffen und ich war einen Tag lang bewusstlos gewesen. Ich hatte deswegen noch eine Woche in St. Mungos bleiben müssen und hatte die Beerdigung von Mr. Potter verpasst. Clot war nichts passiert.

Als ich noch im St. Mungos gelegen hatte, war Sirius so süß und besorgt gewesen, aber jetzt, wo ich wieder zu Hause war, nervte er mich mit seinen endlosen Vorträgen über meine Leichtsinnigkeit. Leichtsinnig! Wenn einer von uns beiden leichtsinnig war, dann ja wohl er. Wie oft hatte ich gehört, wie sich James oder auch Moody darüber beschwert hatten, dass Sirius zu angriffslustig und zu unvorsichtig war. Und jetzt wollte er mir erzählen, wie ich mich zu verhalten hätte? Auf gar keinen Fall.

Ich klatschte meine Klamotten in die Ecke und ließ mich ins Badewasser gleiten. Sofort spürte ich die entspannende und erholende Wirkung des duftenden Wassers und schloss die Augen, um meinen Ärger zu vergessen und einfach zu genießen. Als ich die Augen wieder aufschlug, stand Sirius schon kampfbereit am Rand meiner in den Boden eingelassenen Wanne.

„Hör zu, ich kann dich ja schlecht anbinden- alles, was ich tun kann, ist an deinen Verstand zu appellieren, aber du willst einfach nicht hören! Was soll ich also tun?" Seine Stimme bebte vor schlecht unterdrückter Wut, aber seine Augen hatten etwas zu lange an meinen halb von Schaum verdeckten Brüsten gehangen.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe und geh", war meine abweisende Reaktion.

„Willst du einfach nicht begreifen, dass ich mir um deine Sicherheit Sorgen mache, weil ich dich liebe?"

„Das habe ich bereits seit geraumer Zeit begriffen, danke. Aber ich muss mir deinetwegen genau so viele Sorgen machen und du wirst ja auch deswegen nicht zu Hause bleiben."

„Baby, du wirst mir aber doch Recht geben, dass es einen Unterschied macht, ob man sein Leben riskiert, um Dunklen Zauberern das Handwerk zu legen oder ob man es riskiert, um ein paar Butterbier trinken zu können?"

Natürlich wusste ich, dass er Recht hatte, aber das machte mich auch nicht glücklicher. Ich stierte an meine Wand und suchte nach einem schlagenden Gegenargument oder wenigstens einer unverschämten Beleidigung, als Sirius sich ebenfalls ins Wasser gleiten ließ. Er hatte seine Hose abgestreift, trug aber immer noch sein Hemd.

„Bist du verrückt?" Sein Hemd war augenblicklich komplett durchnässt und ich konnte seine muskulöse Brust darunter sehen. Langsam öffnete er die Knöpfe als er auf mich eindrang.

„Nein, ich bin verliebt. In die sturste Frau der Welt." Er begann, meine nasse Haut zu küssen und ließ seine Hände gierig über meinen Körper gleiten. Ich wollte ihm ausweichen, aber er war viel zu schnell für mich.

„Sirius!" Ich versuchte, seine Hände zu greifen und festzuhalten. So wollte ich diesen Streit nicht enden lassen.

Er tat so, als hörte er mich nicht, geschweige denn, dass er sich von meinen Versuchen, ihn zu bremsen, beeindrucken ließ. Unbeirrt berührte er mich und presste sich zwischen meine feuchten Schenkel. Ich war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Hingabe und der Verwendung eines Fluches aus der alleruntersten Schublade. Seine gebräunte, nasse Haut unter dem weißen Stoff erregte mich, aber ich durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Wenn ich ihm jetzt erlaubte, mich zu nehmen, dann hätte er gewonnen.

Ich fühlte plötzlich einen kleinen, scharfen Schmerz als er mich eingedrungen war, obwohl dazu noch nicht bereit gewesen war. Es war nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, weil mein Körper seinem Verlangen nach zwei sanften Stößen wie von alleine nachgab, aber ich war erschrocken- was hatte er da gerade getan?

"Sirius!" Ich versuchte wieder, ihn wegzuschieben. So durfte er nicht mit mir umgehen.

„Was ist denn?" Seine Stimme war eine einzige Herausforderung, aber hörte nicht auf, sich zu bewegen. Nach kleineren Streits versöhnten wir uns immer im Bett, aber das hier war etwas vollkommen anderes.

„Ich will nicht, dass du das jetzt tust!"

„Und ich will nicht, dass du das Haus ohne Schutz verlässt."

„Bist du vollkommen irre?" Ich schrie jetzt- was für eine Art von Lektion glaubte er hier eigentlich mir erteilen zu müssen?

Er hielt inne. „Nein. Ich meine es todernst und bin durchaus bei Sinnen!"

„Aber du kannst doch nicht…du kannst mich nicht einfach ficken, wenn ich es nicht will!"

„Dann hättest du mir sagen müssen, dass du es nicht willst." Wieder war sein Ton aggressiv.

„Das habe ich!" Ich wollte ihn immer noch wegschieben.

„Nein, das hast du nicht!" Er war stinkwütend. „Das hast du einfach nicht. Du hast es zugelassen! Meinen Namen stöhnen und ein bisschen Geschiebe werden dir wohl kaum helfen. Nicht gegen mich und da draußen schon gar nicht! Bei deinen kleinen Ausflügen da draußen solltest du denen auch besser klar machen, dass du nicht willst! Dass du nicht sterben willst! Dass du nicht vergewaltigt werden willst! Deine lächerliche Gegenwehr wird wohl kaum einen Todesser stoppen, der nur da draußen rumläuft, um meiner Frau weh zu tun!" Ich spürte, dass es ihn Mühe kostete, nicht noch mehr auszurasten.

Das musste alles ein Witz sein. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte man so dreist sein? Sein Blick war fordernd, er streifte sein Hemd ab, immer noch in mir, trotz allem hart und bereit. Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen, seine männliche Dominanz verfehlte ihre Wirkung trotz der vollkommen abstrusen Situation nicht. Ich wollte, dass er mich mit aller Gewalt nahm. Er hatte Recht, natürlich. Das war mir schon die ganze Zeit klar gewesen. Er war da draußen, weil er die Welt retten wollte ich war besessen von Banalitäten. Natürlich hatte er Angst um mich.

„Es tut mir leid!" murmelte ich und schlag meine Arme um seine Hals.

Zorn flammte immer noch in seinen Augen. „Mir auch. Ich will dir nicht weh tun. Und wenn es eine Bar deiner Meinung nach wert ist, dafür zu sterben- tu dir keinen Zwang an. Es tut mir leid, dass ich versuche, dich vor dir selbst zu beschützen. Mr. Potter ist ja schon mehr als zwei Wochen tot, da werde ich sicher auch über den nächsten Verlust hinwegkommen."

„Sirius, bitte. Ich verspreche, dass ich mehr zu Hause bleiben werde und nur in Bars gehen werde, die du erlaubst, okay?" Ich versuchte ein Lächeln und ihn zu küssen.

„Ich fühle mich nicht mehr danach." grummelte er, aber ich konnte die Lüge zwischen meinen Schenkeln deutlich spüren.

„Sicher?" Ich begann mich langsam zu bewegen, meine Arme am Wannenrand aufgestützt, sodass das Wasser um meinen Körper spritzte. Nach Sekunden griff er meinen Po und ließ mich aufschreien, als ich den Halt verlor und mich an ihn krallen musste. Er bewegte mich erst freihändig und presste mich dann unsanft gegen die Rand. Eine Hand befahl meinen Hüften seinen Rhythmus, die andere zog meinen Kopf an den Haaren zu sich. Er nahm mich so hart, wie er es noch nie getan hatte und auch nie wieder tun würde. Er schien mir ins Gedächtnis rufen zu wollen, wer der Mann war.


	9. Geschichten

**Kapitel 9**

**-Geschichten-**

Nach diesem seltsamen Streit, bemühte ich mich nach Kräften um Entgegenkommen. Ich verlegte meine Feiern so oft irgend möglich zu mir nach Hause. Zum Glück spielte Clot dabei mit, auch wenn sie oft sagte, dass ich mich nur um Sirius Willen geändert hätte. „Weißt du, manchmal denke ich, du würdest alles tun, was er will. Hast du solche Angst, ihn zu verlieren? Falles es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Er ist nicht der einzige Mensch auf der Welt- ich bin auch noch für dich da." Rückblickend denke ich heute, dass sie wirklich Recht hatte. Zu dieser Zeit war ich regelrecht abhängig von Sirius und brauchte seine Liebe und Unterstützung wie die Luft zum Atmen.

Meine Mutter hatte mir zwar zu meinem Geburtstag im Mai gratuliert, aber es war eine sehr frostige Angelegenheit gewesen; wahrscheinlich auch, weil ich ihr gesagt hatte, dass ich bei Sirius bleiben würde, egal, wie lange meine Eltern mich dafür hassen würden. Anders als Vater schien meine Mutter durchaus bereit, sich mit der Situation anzufreunden. Immerhin war Sirius ein gutaussehender Reinblüter und sie nahm wohl an, dass er eines Tages zur Vernunft kommen würde. Ich denke, sie hielt seine Einstellung und sein Verhalten eher für eine Art Flause oder Jugendsünde. Und nicht zuletzt war sein Geburtstagsgeschenk das beste Diamantarmband, das die Welt jemals gesehen hatte. So war ihr wohl kein Zweifel gekommen, dass er imstande sein würde, gut für mich zu sorgen und mir alles zu geben, was ich brauchte. Sie wollte mich im Sommer wieder treffen und in der Zwischenzeit versuchen, meinen Vater zu beruhigen, der sich nach wie vor weigerte, überhaupt wieder ein Wort mit mir zu sprechen.

* * *

Mittlerweile war es Juni und ich war ziemlich gelangweilt vom vielen zu Hause bleiben. Um die Sache noch schlimmer zu machen, war Sirius in ein Team mit James gekommen (Moody hatte sich die letzten zwei Jahre schlichtweg geweigert, diese Kombination zu erlauben) und die dumme Dorcas Meadowes war die Dritte im Bunde. Meine Langeweile wandelte ich in Eifersucht um- eine Eigenschaft, die ich früher eigentlich nicht gehabt hatte. Ich hatte Lust auf Sommer, Sonne, Sonnenschein, vielleicht Grillen im Park und all die anderen schönen und vor allem sorglosen Sachen.

Ich versuchte aber trotzdem, mir von alledem nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sirius war die Liebe meines Lebens. Ich musste für ihn durchhalten, weil ich tief in mir drin spürte, dass er dasselbe für mich fühlte.

Es war ein Dienstag. Ich gähnte herzhaft. Eigentlich hätte ich heute arbeiten müssen, aber ich hatte blau gemacht, um etwas Zeit mit Sirius zu verbringen, der an diesem Tag frei hatte. Und da niemand wusste, wann so etwas Unerhörtes wieder passieren würde, dachte ich mir auch weiter nichts dabei. Wir hatten beschlossen, den Tag in einem Muggel-Freibad zu verbringen. Sirius hatte immer diese verrückten Ideen- Billard, Poker oder eben ein Freibad. Ich liebte es, endlich mal wieder Freizeit im Freien zu verbringen und ganz besonders außerhalb der Zaubererwelt. Und so lagen wir nebeneinander in Sonne. Sirius döste, ich blätterte in einem Magazin herum und überlegte, was wohl ein passendes Geschenk für Lily und James zur Geburt ihres Sohns sein könnte. Sirius würde sein Pate werden. Ich ließ das Magazin sinken. Ich war zur Zeit etwas genervt von den Dreien, weil ich in letzter Zeit das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass sie ziemlich viel hinter meinem Rücken miteinander ausmachten und nicht wollten, dass ich irgendetwas mitbekomme. Das machte mich natürlich erst recht neugierig, schließlich war eine Taufe keine besonders geheime Angelegenheit. Aber ich hatte ja damals keine Ahnung, was wirklich dahinter steckte und ließ mich von Sirius beruhigen, der immer behauptete, ich würde mir das einbilden.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm hin. Man konnte ihm förmlich beim braun werden zusehen. Auf seinem einstmals makellosen Körper waren jetzt zahlreiche Schrammen, Schnittwunden und Narben zu sehen. Ich küsste vorsichtig das neueste Exemplar- eine kleine Narbe, die er sich am letzten Wochenende zugezogen hatte, als er einen dunklen Zauberer verhaftet hatte, der mit verbotenen Zaubertrankzutaten gehandelt hatte. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass die Todesser ihre Finger dort ebenfalls im Spiel gehabt hätten, aber wenn sie tatsächlich überall die Finger im Spiel gehabt hätte, wo es gerüchteweise behauptet wurde, hätten um die achttausend Todesser frei herumlaufen müssen.

Sirius wachte auf.

„Hey, Süße." Seine Finger berührten mein Haar. Er bekam viel zu wenig Schlaf.

„Na, großer Fang. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Neben so einer schönen Frau? Natürlich."

„Ich glaub, ich geh jetzt mal ins Wasser. Mir ist so heiß."

Er grinste mich dreckig an. „Heiß? Da wüsste ich was Besseres!"

Obwohl wir schon seit zehn Monaten zusammen waren, war sein Begehren noch so groß wie beim ersten Mal. Er richtete sich auf, wohlwissend, dass ich dabei seine Bauchmuskeln anstarren würde. Wer kann zu so einem Angebot schon nein sagen? Er zog mich auf seinen Schoss und begann, mich gierig zu küssen, als ich plötzlich die Stimme von James hörte.

„Sirius, komm nach Godric's Hallow. Es ist dringend!"

Ich drehte mich verwirrt um, konnte James aber nirgends entdecken. Das einzige, was ich sah, war ein silbriger Hirsch, der nahezu unwirklich und durchsichtig wirkte im Sonnenlicht.

Sirius schob mich abrupt von seinem Schoss. „Es tut mir leid, aber wenn er das macht, ist es wirklich dringend."

Er sah mich an und fand Frust und Enttäuschung in meinem Gesicht. Ich wusste, dass er deswegen auch auf sich selbst wütend war.

„Es tut mir leid, Kleine. Ich weiß, dass du heute extra meinetwegen blau gemacht hast und jetzt versaue ich dir hier den Tag, aber ich werd's wieder gut machen, okay?"

„War das ein Patronus? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die sprechen können." murmelte ich irrtiert und verletzt.

„Sobald ich zurück bin, zeige ich dir, wie das geht, okay?" Er lächelte mich sanft an.

„Okay. Ich bleib dann hier, bis es Schlafenszeit ist."

„Ach, Baby. Es tut mir leid." Er sah mich zärtlich an und küsste mich nochmal, bevor er aufstand und ging. Ich wusste, dass er mich liebte, aber ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Was war los? Und warum Godric's Hallow- das Dorf in dem Lily und James jetzt gemeinsam lebten?

Ich seufzte. Mein Leben war wirklich eine einzige hoffnungslose Aneinaderreihung von Verwicklungen. Wahrscheinlich war es leichter einen Termin mit der Königin von England zu bekommen als eine vernünftige Zeitspanne mit meinem Freund. Apropos Königin von England. Was trieb die eigentlich gerade so um? Ich griff nach einer Muggel-Zeitschrift, die ich mitgebracht hatte und laut deren Titelseite ich eine Antwort zumindest auf diese Frage erhalten würde.

* * *

Viel später an diesem Abend erschien Sirius in meiner Wohnung und ließ sich genervt neben mich aufs Bett fallen.

„Und, was war los?" Ich war wegen des Nachmittags, den ich hatte allein verbringen müssen auch nicht in eben bester Stimmung.

„Ach nichts. Nur so ein blödes Treffen mit Dorcas und James."

„Ich dachte, es wäre wichtig?" Ich merkte, wie meine Stimmung weiter abrutschte.

„Moody wollte wissen, wie schnell wir es schaffen, im Notfall alle zusammen zu kommen."

„Und dazu wählt er ausgerechnet den Ort, an dem die hochschwangere Lily sich aufhält?"

„Hmmm." Er begann sanft, meinen Po zu küssen.

„Weißt du, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr mir irgendwas verheimlicht."

„Nein, das bildest du dir ein." murmelte er und fuhr mit seiner selbstgesetzten Aufgabe fort.

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Sei nicht paranoid." gab er zurück.

„Aber irgendwas ist da doch faul mit euch!"

„Okay, wir wollen die Weltherrschaft an uns reißen." schmunzelte er ohne mit dem Küssen innezuhalten.

„Was? Soll das etwa witzig sein?" Langsam wurde ich richtig sauer.

„Kein Witz." Er war nicht in der Stimmung für weitere Diskussionen, er wollte jetzt mit mir schlafen, so viel war klar.

„Ah- und warum plant ihr das mit der dämlichen Meadowes und nicht mit mir?"

„Weil ich dich überraschen wollte." Sein heißer Atem war nah an meinem Ohr und seine Finger glitten spielerisch die Innenseite meines Oberschenkels hinauf.

„Aber.."

„Nein, wir werden die Weltherrschaft an uns reißen und dann werde ich sie dir zu Füßen legen. Sei nicht eifersüchtig."

Ungeduld schwang in seiner rauen Stimme, seine Finger hatten meinen empfindsamsten Punkt erreicht und spielten dort fordernd.

„Wirst du mich wenigstens in den Plan einweihen?" Ich konnte seinen Berührungen nicht widerstehen und spürte meinen Ärger verebben.

„Nein, du bist zu kostbar für die Drecksarbeit." Sein Finger drang in mich ein.

„Vielleicht kann ich euch helfen?" wisperte ich.

„Nein, du sollst nur genießen."

* * *

Zwei Tage später wurde ich von Gringott's beauftragt, einige geschäftliche Fragen im Ministerium zu klären. Während ich mit dem zuständigen Mitarbeiter sprach, brach draußen auf dem Gang merkliche Unruhe aus. Wir hörten hektisches Rufen und rasche Schritte und als wir aus dem Büro sahen, liefen zahlreiche Mitarbeiter unkoordiniert durcheinander.

"Prewetts sind tot! Beide!"

"Fünf Todesser!"

"Sie haben sein Versteck gefunden!"

"Lily Evans und Dorcas Meadowes!"

"James Potter und Sirius Black!"

Die Wortfetzen schwirrten wild durch die Luft und ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter. Was war denn mit Sirius Black passiert?

Ich sah Barty Crouch den Gang herunter rennen und lief ihm kurzerhand hinterher.

"Mr. Crouch! Was ist denn mit Sirius Black passiert?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Alastor Moody. Nicht authorisiert. Ich kann es nicht fassen!" Er war völlig außer Atem und wollte sofort weiter rennen, aber ich hielt ihn an seinem Umhang fest.

„Wo ist Sirius?"

„Im St. Mungo's. Unglaublich! Ohne meine Erlaubnis! Ich kann es nicht glauben! Prewetts! Können sie es fassen?" Er schien völlig verwirrt und starrte mich an, als wäre alles meine Schuld, aber ließ ihn einfach stehen, stürmte in das Mitarbeiterbüro zurück, wo ich meinen Mantel griff und mich sofort nach St. Mungo's aufmachte.

Ich musste zu Sirius. Was war bloß geschehen? James, Lily, Dorcas und Sirius? Und dieser Patronus vorgestern. ‚ Aber irgendwas ist da doch faul mit euch!' hörte ich das Echo meiner eigenen Stimme wiederhallen. Und warum überhaupt Lily? Lily war gar kein Auror und obendrein im achten Monat schwanger. Was zum Geier hatten sie getan und warum hatte Sirius mir nichts gesagt?

Im St. Mungo's wurde es mir zuerst nicht gestattet, Sirius zu sehen; sie behaupteten sogar, er wäre überhaupt nicht dort. So musste ich zuerst Clot finden und ihr gelang es, den Heiler zu überzeugen, mich zu ihm zu lassen. Als ich ins Zimmer trat, schlief er. Clot flüsterte mir zu, dass ein paar gebrochene Knochen und Fluch-Wunden habe, aber sonst einigermaßen okay wäre. Im Bett neben ihm saß Moody und inspizierte mich mit seinem magischen Auge.

„Miss Burke. Wie ich sehe, verfügen sie über beste Verbindungen hier. Wir dürfen eigentlich keinen Besuch empfangen." Er klang vergnügt.

Ich sah ihn verwundert an. Was war hier los?

„Keine Sorge, mein Fräulein. Ich wünschte wirklich, wir wären uns unter angenehmeren Umständen mal wieder begegnet." Seine Stimme klang irgendwie heiserer als sonst. Ich ließ mich auf den Besucherstuhl zwischen seinem und Sirius Bett fallen und griff nach der Hand meines Freundes. Die war beruhigend warm.

„Aber was ist denn bloß passiert? Mr. Crouch sagte irgendetwas von einem Angriff, den er nicht erlaubt hätte?"

„Erlaubnis! Das ist wohl alles, woran der Bengel denkt. War halt eine günstige Gelegenheit, die kann ich schlecht ungenutzt lassen, nur weil er ein paar Formulare stempeln möchte. Keine Zeit für Ministeriums-Endlos-Diskussionen."

Er log und ich wusste es. Was auch immer geschehen war, war genau der Grund dafür gewesen, warum er sie am Dienstag hatte sehen wollen.

„Aber warum haben sie denn nur Leute mitgenommen, die noch in der Ausbildung sind? Und Lily? Sie ist doch nicht mal ihre Schülerin- überhaupt nicht in der Ausbildung! Und hochschwanger"

„Wie ich sagte: Gelegenheit. Prewetts waren außerdem auch da. Und Lily ist erwachsen; sie wollte mit also ging sie mit."

„Und wo sind Lily und James? Und das Kind? Geht es ihm gut? Und Dorcas? Wie geht es allen?"

„Na, besser als den Prewetts würde ich sagen. Diese Teufel. Es hat ganze fünf Todesser gebraucht, um sie fertig zu machen." Er lachte.

Ich konnte mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass dieses Auge nicht das einzig verrückte an Moody war und er seinen Spitznamen nicht umsonst weg hatte.

„Als wir uns zurückziehen mussten, mussten wir sie zurücklassen. Sie haben gekämpft wie die Löwen, aber wir haben es nicht geschafft, sie da rechtzeitig rauszuholen. Wer weiß wie viele Todesser sie noch mit den Tod gerissen haben? Sie sind wirklich wie Helden gestorben!" Er klang geradezu euphorisch.

Ich war fassungslos. Er hatte gerade zwei Kollegen verloren, wie konnte er nur so reden? Würde er mir irgendwann auch so begeistert von Sirius letztem Kampf erzählen?

„Baby, du bist hier." flüsterte Sirius plötzlich und drückte meine Hand ganz leicht.

„Ich bin sofort gekommen als ich gehört habe, dass irgendwas passiert ist."

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Was ist nur geschehen?"

Er schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt, ich bin so müde. Lass mich dich einfach ansehen."

„Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oh nein, mein Lieber. Ich sehe dich Mittwoch Morgen zur Arbeit gehen und das nächste, was ich von dir höre, ist, dass du vierundzwanzig Stunden später halbtot im Krankenhaus liegst. Nicht mal dein Boss weiß, wo du gewesen sein könntest, geschweige denn, was du da getrieben hast, Prewetts sind tot und du willst mich einfach ansehen?"

Moody lachte laut über meinen Ausbruch. „Miss Burke, Miss Burke, was für eine reinblütige Attitüde. Gestatten sie doch, dass Sirius sie einfach nur ansieht, ich werde ihnen alles erklären: James Potter hat es irgendwie geschafft herauszufinden, wo sich das Hauptquartier der Todesser befindet- fragen sie mich jetzt bitte nicht, wie. Darüber hat er mich natürlich informiert, immerhin bin ich ja sein Ausbilder. Ich habe dann die Prewetts gebeten, uns zu begleiten, schließlich sind sie berühmte und hochqualifizierte Kämpfer…naja, waren. Wir trafen uns als in Godric's Hallow, wo- wie sie so richtig sagten- die Potters leben. James war dorthin zurückgekehrt, nachdem er seine sensationelle Entdeckung gemacht hatte. So rief ich auch Sirius und Dorcas dorthin, weil sie meine beiden anderen Auszubildenden sind, nicht wahr? Lily wollte uns begleiten und nun ja…eigentlich wollten wir uns ja auch nur mal dort umsehen, wissen sie? Was wir natürlich nicht wussten, ist, dass diese dreckigen Hurensöhne uns in der Sekunde bemerken würden, in der wir dort auftauchen. Fragen sie mich nicht, wie die das wieder angestellt haben. Wir waren eigentlich vor den gängigen Sachen gefeit. Irgendwie müssen sie einen geheimen Kommunikationskanal haben. Egal. Es wurden jedenfalls immer mehr, sie griffen uns an, die Situation geriet außer Kontrolle und wir mussten uns zurückziehen. Prewetts haben es nicht geschafft und Ende."

Ich starrte ihn an. „Aber warum haben sie das Ministerium nicht informiert? Sie waren nur zu siebt!"

„Wir wollten uns dort doch nur mal umsehen. Gucken, ob er sich wirklich da versteckt. Man braucht doch für so eine Sache keinen Masterpaln vom Ministerium. Das ist mein tägliches Brot, so was mache ich hundertmal am Tag und bisher hat sich noch keiner beschwert."

„Bisher." echote ich kalt. Ich kaufte ihm seine Geschichte keine Sekunde lang ab. Wenn James wirklich das Hauptquartier der Todesser gefunden haben sollte, dann war das eine Sache für das Ministerium- umschauen hin oder her. Sogar fürs Umschauen würde man in einem solchen Fall zehn Auroren Minimum mitnehmen, keine die noch in der Ausbildung waren und schon mal gar keine Außenstehenden. James hätte Lily außerdem niemals gestattet, an so einer Selbstmord-Mission teilzunehmen. Moody sah mich unbeirrt mit seinem magischen Auge an. Er wusste, dass ich wusste, dass er log. Heute weiß ich wohl, dass er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, denn diese Mission war Arbeit für den Orden gewesen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte es innerhalb des Ministeriums schon zu viele bestochene, erpresste oder sonst kontrollierte Mitarbeiter gegeben, als dass man dort hätte verlautbaren lassen können, dass man Voldemorts Versteck gefunden hatte. Deswegen war Lily mitgekommen und deswegen hatte James es ihr erlaubt.

Moodys Blick zwang meinen nieder.

„Wirklich, Miss Burke. Wir wissen, was wir tun. Kümmern sie sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten."

* * *

Sirius durfte das St. Mungos am darauffolgenden Freitag verlassen. Ich brachte ihn in seine Wohnung, wo er mich für Stunden einfach nur festhielt, wie es mir vorkam. Er hatte mir mittlerweile natürlich im Krankenhaus genau erzählt, wie der Angriff sich im Einzelnen abgespielt hatte; wie er gekämpft hatte und sich alles beinahe in ein Massaker gewandelt hätte, aber wenn es zu solchen Themen kam, über die bereits versucht hatte, Moody auszufragen, bekam ich dieselben falschen Antworten. Sogar was die Fragen nach Lily betraf. Manchmal versuchte er auch einfach, meinen Fragen auszuweichen und ich fühlte, dass ihm nicht wohl in seiner Haut war, aber er hielt doch an Moodys stupider Geschichte fest. Als ich jetzt wieder davon anfangen wollte, zog er mich fester in seinen Schoß.

„Baby, da ist etwas Wichtigeres über das wir jetzt reden müssen."

Sein trüber Ton erschreckte mich. „Was denn?"

„Sadra, ich bin jetzt in großer Gefahr und du mit mir."

„Warum?"

„Wir müssen annehmen, dass die Todesser unsere Gesichter erkannt haben. Und ich bin sicher, dass sie sich rächen werden. Ich bin natürlich eines ihrer Ziele. Und du bist die Frau, die ich liebe. Das macht dich in ihren Augen natürlich interessant. Egal, ob du reinblütig bist, oder nicht."

Mein Herz wurde schwer. Darüber hatte ich überhaupt noch nicht nachgedacht. Ich bekam Angst. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben sah ich plötzlich ganz klar, in welcher Gefahr sich Sirius permanent befand und was es eigentlich bedeutete, Voldemort zu bekämpfen. Er war so tapfer und männlich. Und ich war so dumm. Diese ganze Voldemort-Geschichte hatte mich nicht mehr interessiert als ein Problem in irgendeinem weit entfernten Drittweltland. Und jetzt wollte man meinen Mann und mich töten?

„Verstehst du das?" Der Klang seiner Stimme war schmerzhaft zärtlich. „Sie könnten versuchen, dich zu entführen, um mich zu erpressen oder dir wehtun. Auf schreckliche Art und Weise."

Ich lachte schrill. „Was für eine angenehme Vorstellung."

„Sadra. Du musst jetzt eine Entscheidung treffen. Du kannst aufstehen und gehen. Geh zu deinen Eltern und sage ihnen, dass du mit mir einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht hast. Du bist reinblütig, du wirst sie nicht mehr interessieren, wenn wir erst auseinandergegangen sind. Verlasse mich und du wirst in Sicherheit sein. Wenn du bei mir bleibst, wirst du in- vielleicht sogar tödlicher- Gefahr schweben und niemand wird dich beschützen können." Er unterbrach sich. „Du solltest gehen."

„Ist es das, was du willst?" Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

„Glaub mir. Ich wünsche mir nichts in der Welt weniger mit der Ausnahme, dass ich nicht sehen will, wie du unter der Hand eines Todessers leidest um meinetwillen."

„Was schlägst du dann vor?"

„Es ist deine Entscheidung."

„Wir könnten heimlich zusammen sein." Mein Kopf suchte rasend schnell nach einer Lösung. Ich hatte Angst, aber der Gedanke Sirius zu verlieren, war absurd. Er war alles, was ich hatte.

„Das wird nicht lange gut gehen. Voldemorts Spione sind überall. Und aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben. Es würde unser Problem nicht lösen."

„Aber mich interessiert diese ganze Sache doch gar nicht! Mir ist es völlig egal! Ich bin neutral. Das ist doch Politik." Ich war wütend und verzweifelt.

Sirius wurde sofort wütend, seine Stimme wurde hart und bitter. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Wir reden hier nicht von politischen Spielchen, wir reden hier von Freiheit und Menschenwürde. Ob dich das interessiert oder nicht, das ist Voldemort egal. Wenn du ihm nützlich bist, wird er sich benutzen!"

„Gegen was kämpfst du hier, Sirius? Ich bin hier nicht aufgewachsen. Ich weiß nichts von diesem Typen. Mir ist es egal, ob jemand rein,- oder halb,- oder sonstwas-blütig ist. Ich will auch nicht über die Muggel herrschen. Alles, was ich will, ist mein Leben genießen! Wer ist dieser Typ, dich in Gefahr zu bringen? Wer ist er, mein Leben auf so eine ätzende Weise zu beeinflussen?" Ich war auch lauter geworden.

„Sadra, das Problem ist, dass eine Menge Leute so denken, wie du. Hey, das geht uns doch nichts an. Das sind die schlimmsten Menschen, weil sie allzu oft seine unfreiwilligen Helfer werden. Er erpresst sie, bedroht sie, verbreitet Angst und Schrecken. Und alle die, die eigentlich gar nichts mit der Sache zu tun haben wollten, fangen plötzlich an, ihre Freunde auszuspionieren und sie zu verraten und zu verkaufen!"

„Und warum wolltest du dann überhaupt mit mir zusammen sein? Wenn ich doch eine von denen bin?" schnaubte ich.

„Baby, eine von denen…versteh mich nicht falsch, ich würde mein Leben auch lieber in Ruhe mit dir genießen. Aber wenn ich das hier nicht tue, dann wird keine Hexe und kein Zauberer jemals wieder ein friedliches Leben haben. Ich tue das für die Freiheit von allen Leuten. Denk darüber mal nach. Weil du reinblütig bist, fehlt dir natürlich die Angst, die Mädchen wie Dorcas zu solch großartigen Kämpferinnen macht, aber ich liebe dich."

„Aber du bist auch reinblütig! Warum mischt du dich in Angelegenheiten ein, die dich gar nicht betreffen?"

Ich wusste, dass ich dummes Zeug redete, aber ich konnte seinen Worten nicht erlauben, mich zu erreichen. Die Konsequenzen wären zu hart für mich. Was er sagte, mochte ja gut und richtig klingen, nur in der Situation, in der ich war, ist es leichter gesagt als getan, sein Leben für die Freiheit anderer Leute zu riskieren. Sklaverei klang für mich vergleichsweise gar nicht so schlimm im Gegensatz zu dem, was er da andeuten wollte. Außerdem hatte mich die Bemerkung über Dorcas angestachelt. War ich vielleicht keine Kämpferin? Hatte ich ihm nicht das Duellieren beigebracht? Hatte ich nicht mit meinen Eltern gekämpft für ihn?

„Nein, das ist auch mein Problem. Ich verteidige auch meine eigene Freiheit. Auch wenn mir nicht viel drohen würde, weil ich zufällig als Reinblut auf der richtigen Seite wäre, würde ich doch meine Grundsätze nicht verraten! Wenn die anderen zu dumm oder zu feige sind, um das zu begreifen und zu kämpfen- gut. Früher oder später werden sie aufwachen und sich uns anschließen. Oder sterben." Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht einfach nur gerne den Helden spielst?" fauchte ich.

„Und du bist sicher, dass nicht einfach nur eine oberflächliche Tussi bist?" versetzte er.

Wir starrten uns an. Sirius war immer noch sehr blaß. Der Horror der Situation brach über mich und begann plötzlich zu weinen. Sirius verstärkte seinen Griff um mich sofort und wiegte mich sanft hin und her.

„Süße, meine Süße, was ist?" flüsterte er, während er mit seinem Finger eine Träne von meiner Wange streifte.

„Es tut mir leid." schluchzte ich. „Ich wollte das nicht. Du kommst gerade aus dem Krankenhaus, zwei deiner Kollegen sind tot und hättest es genauso gut sein können und jetzt das! Ich habe solche Angst. Angst, dass ich dich verliere und Angst, was mir zustoßen könnte, wenn ich bei dir bleibe oder dir und ich wäre es schuld. Ich habe Angst, dass ich eine oberflächliche Tussi bin, die nie raffen wird, worum es dir geht und die keine Kämpferin sein kann!" Tränen fielen auf sein strahlend weißes Hemd.

„Süße, beruhige dich. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere. Aber ich will dich nicht hier haben, wenn du meinen Kampf nicht verstehst- mich nicht verstehst. Ich würde eine Waffe direkt neben mir zulassen. Ich könnte dir nicht mehr vertrauen. Und du könnest niemals kämpfen. Und wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde, so würdest du anfangen, mich zu hassen und mich zu verurteilen, weil ich dich in diese Situation gebracht habe. Wenn du all das nicht kannst oder willst, kannst du dich jetzt umdrehen und gehen. Darum rede ich doch mit dir. Ich kann das nicht. Ich will es auch nicht. Ich habe mich entschieden, ein Auror zu werden. Ich tue das für alle Menschen, die sich nicht selbst helfen können, ich tue das für das „Schlammblut" Lily und ihren Kleinen und all die anderen, die ihr Leben in Angst verbringen müssen, nur weil irgend so ein Verrückter es so will. Und ich werde diesen Weg nicht verlassen!"

„Nicht mal für ich?" schniefte ich.

„Nein."

„Merlin, ich weiß nicht." Meine Gedanken drehten sich.

„Hör zu. Du wirst jetzt nach Hause gehen und deine Gedanken ordnen. Denk an Lily, denk an Clot. Denk an all diese Menschen, die du liebst. Sie alle sind in großer Gefahr. Ich gebe dir sechs Wochen Zeit. Dann erwarte ich eine Entscheidung. Und ich werde auf dich warten."


	10. Versöhnungen

**Kapitel 10**

**-Versöhnungen-**

Sirius Hände zitterten, als er versuchte, seine Krawatte zu binden. Heute war der Tag von Harrys Taufe und das Ende seines Ultimatums. Die Sonne schien von einem strahlend blauen Augusthimmel. Er war jetzt schon seit ein paar Tagen in Godric's Hallow, um sich etwas auszuruhen und James beim Haushalt zur Hand zu gehen- was im weitesten Sinne auf dasselbe hinauslief.

Er hatte viel über Sadra nachgedacht. Heute würde nicht nur sein Ultimatum auslaufen- sein Schicksal würde sich entscheiden. Sie und Lily hatten sich ständig Eulen geschickt, dabei war es wohl um die Planung und Organisation des Festes heute gegangen, soweit er aus Lily herausbekommen hatte. Lily war immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen, so hatte Sadra viel von der Organisation übernommen, vor allem alles, was außerhalb des Hauses so angefallen war an Einkäufen. Seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Sie sollte eine Entscheidung treffen und keine Partys planen! Und wenn sie nicht zu ihm stehen würde, würde er sie vergessen müssen. Er würde sein Wort halten. Er wusste genau, was er da verlangte, aber die Zeiten waren nicht solche, in denen man lange Reden und Kompromisse finden konnte. Was für Kompromisse sollten das auch sein? Er brauchte eine starke, loyale und kämpferische Frau an seiner Seite. Nicht eine wunderschöne, deren Schenkel sich so unglaublich anfühlten, wenn sie sich um seine Hüften schlangen, deren sanftes Stöhnen ihn in den Wahnsinn trieben konnte….Merlin, er musste schnell an etwas anderes denken.

Dorcas war auch nicht entgangen, dass da irgendwas in der seiner Beziehung zu Sadra schief gelaufen war und hatte angefangen, ihn anzugraben, aber es hätte ihn nichts weniger interessieren können. Sie war so unspektakulär, so wenig schillernd und verlockend, nicht temperamentvoll und leidenschaftlich…bald würde einen Sektkühler voller Eis brauchen, um sich abzukühlen. Er schüttelte sich wie ein junger Hund. Jetzt saß wenigstens sein Haar perfekt.

Rasch lief er Treppe hinunter, um nach James Ausschau zu halten. Lily war gerade im Haus ihrer Eltern, wo sie versuchte, ihre Schwester Petunia, die sich einfach geweigert hatte zu kommen, davon zu überzeugen, dass sie zu der Taufe ihres Neffen kommen solle. Diese Petunia schien schon eine ziemlich fiese Person zu sein.

James rannte im Wohnzimmer auf und ab,

„Nervös, Krone?" grinste Sirius.

„Kein Stück." James zündete sich eine Muggel-Zigarette an. „Und selbst?"

„Kaum." Sirius zündete sich ebenfalls eine an.

„Sieh mal, wer da kommt! Wow, wow, wow, Tatze. Wenn ich nicht so hoffnungslos in Lily verleibt wäre, würde ich dich ja beneiden."

Ich trug an diesem Tag ein bezauberndes leichtes Sommerkleid in mitternachtsblau mit passenden Stilettos, jeder Menge glitzernder Steine und einem blauen Haarband. Sirius konnte fast nicht mehr atmen.

„Meine Güte!" presste er hervor.

James lachte. „Tatze- ich brauche dich heute noch. Ja? Denk bitte dran, dass Lily um zwölf wieder hier ist und um drei wollen wir meinen Sohn taufen. Mit dir als seinem Paten!"

Sirius nickte abwesend und kam auf mich zu.

* * *

Ich war extra früh gekommen, ich hatte mit ihm sprechen wollen, bevor es zu knapp vor der Taufe werden würde. Ich lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Ich denke, er wusste, dass ich keine schlechten Nachrichten bringen würde, sein Gang war zu selbstsicher.

Er war so wunderschön. Die starken Arme, die er vor der Brust verschränkt hielt, als er vor mir stand, die beiläufige Eleganz in seinem Gesicht und die schlecht versteckte Sehnsucht in seinem festen Blick aus den stahlgrauen Augen.

Ob man es glaubt oder nicht, ich hatte schwere Wochen hinter mir. Ich hatte viel über seine Worte nachgedacht, ich wusste auch, dass sie wahr waren und ich hatte Angst. Ich war noch nie der rebellische Typ gewesen, höchstens mal etwas ungehorsam. Und ich konnte nie begreifen, wie Sirius zu dem Mann geworden war, der er war. Er hätte doch alles haben können. Stattdessen musste er immer den dornigen Pfad wählen und sich gegen alles auflehnen, was jemals von ihm erwartet wurde. Natürlich war er selbstverliebt in seine rebellische Seite, aber wie konnte man in diesen Mann nicht verliebt sein? Ich liebte ihn und das musste in meinen Augen damals Grund genug sein, um ihn zu unterstützen. Alle Menschen, die mir damals etwas bedeuteten, waren auf die ein oder andere Art in den Kampf gegen Voldemort verwickelt. Lily, das Schlammblut, Clot, das Halbblut- wer wusste schon, ob es sie nicht als nächstes treffen würde?

Alles in allem- ich tat es aus den falschen Gründen. Es war nicht meine Überzeugung, die mich handeln ließ, sondern Liebe zu diesem Mann und vielleicht ein bisschen Sorge um meine Freunde, aber damit hätte ich umgehen können. Heute hätte ich wohl anders entschieden. Heute weiß ich, dass Undank der Welten Lohn ist.

An diesem Tag im August, als er so vor mir stand und versuchte, die Antwort in meinen Augen zu lesen, konnte ich nicht anders. Er fand, was er suchte. Und als er mich an sich zog und mit all seiner Leidenschaft küsste, dachte ich, dass ich richtig gehandelt hätte. Für mich war das alles, was ich brauchte.

* * *

Die Zeremonie war wunderschön. Lily und James grinsten beide wie Honigkuchenpferde und Sirius strahlte mit ihnen um die Wette, als er Harry über das Taufbecken hielt. Der Kleine verschlief die ganze Aufregung um seine Person komplett. Als sich die laue Neumondnacht über den Garten des Anwesens senkte, wurde überall in den Bäumen Laternen angezündet und der Geruch von gegrilltem Fleisch mischte sich den Klängen der Band, die an diesem Abend für die Gäste spielte.

Ich tanzte gerade mit einem ausnahmsweise mal fast frisch aussehenden Remus, als ich bemerkte, dass Sirius ziemlich energisch auf Dumbledore einredete. Ich sah seine herausfordernde Haltung und die Gesten, mit denen der alte Mann augenscheinlich versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Nach einigen Augenblicken machte Sirius schließlich auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte ins Haus- man brauchte kein Fernglas, um erkennen zu können, dass er vor Wut schäumte.

Ich hatte nicht die geringste Idee, worum sich diese Szene gerade gedreht haben mochte und wollte Sirius gerade nachlaufen als Hagrid vor mich trat und mich um den nächsten Tanz bat. Nun, wer konnte einer solchen Aufforderung schon wiederstehen? Sirius ließ man besten sowieso allein, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war und es war pures Vergnügen mit Hagrid zu tanzen. Er konnte einen herumwirbeln und durch die Gegend schleudern, als sei man eine leichte Feder und welche Frau mochte dieses Gefühl nicht?

Erst sehr viel später sah ich Sirius wieder. Er saß auf der Schaukel im hinteren Teil des Gartens, seine Krawatte hing ihm lose um den Hals, in der einen Hand ein Glas Feuerwhisky, in der anderen eine Zigarette.

„Hey." Ich versuchte es mit einem Lächeln.

„Hey." Ganz glücklich klang er immer noch nicht.

„Worüber hattest du denn eben mit Dumbledore Streit?"

Er ließ mich abblitzen. „Ach, das war nichts."

„Für nichts hast du aber ganz schön miese Laune."

„Ich habe nur schlechte Laune, weil die schönste Frau, die heute Abend hier ist, mich nicht mal anguckt." Er warf mir einen seiner unwiderstehlichen Hundeblicke zu.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wirklich? Wer ist Schlampe? Der werd ich was husten!"

„Ja, das wäre wirklich nett von dir." Er lachte und griff nach meiner Hand. „Ich fürchte nur, dass ich so lang nicht warten kann. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich dann wohl mit dir vorlieb nehmen müssen."

Er sehnte sich nach mir. Sein ganzer Körper schien in Aufruhr, als er anfing, mich zu küssen. Viel später fand ich heraus, dass Sirius Dumbledore gefragt hatte, ob ich nun in den Orden aufgenommen werden könnte. Dumbledore hatte ihm an diesem Abend geantwortet, dass sich erst herausstellen müsste, ob ich tatsächlich Informationen von Wert liefern könne und ob ich mehr als Lippenbekenntnisse zu bieten hätte. So lange sei es ihm weiterhin verboten, mir gegenüber den Orden zu erwähnen.

„Du hast mir so schrecklich gefehlt," murmelte Sirius zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Sirius, ich dich doch auch. Aber denk daran, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als du mich so schrecklich vermisst hast," kicherte ich und dachte an die Sylvesterfeier.

Er lächelte. „Ich werde warten, bis sie alle gegangen sind, aber dann werde ich Wiedergutmachung für einen ganzen verlorenen Monat von dir fordern."

Sexy und selbstbewusst wie immer, voller Vertrauen in sich und seine Fähigkeiten. Er war einfach unwiderstehlich.

„Das werde ich. Glaub mir." Dieses Mal war seine Stimme schon heiser vor Lust und ich wand mich rasch aus seinen Armen. „Komm, lass uns tanzen. Vielleicht sieht uns die schönste Frau auf der Party ja und wird eifersüchtig."

Die Party ging bis in die frühen Morgenstunden- wir tanzten, tranken und lachten. Mir fielen weder die gierigen Blicke von Peter auf noch der Kummer in Dorcas Gesicht.

Ich schlief in dieser Nacht nicht, Sirius hielt sein Versprechen und ließ mich alles wiedergutmachen bis es Zeit war zum Mittagessen.

* * *

Als der Herbst Einzug ins Land hielt, stieg die Zahl der Übergriffe durch Todesser plötzlich auf ein alarmierendes Niveau. Sirius und James ließen sich zu dem Scherz herab, dass auch die Todesser wohl in den Sommerferien gewesen sein, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Angst in der Bevölkerung um sich griff wie eine Seuche. Die Informationen, die ich von Gringott's beschaffen konnte, schienen sehr nützlich zu sein, zumindest war Sirius sehr zufrieden mit dem, was ich ihm erzählen konnte. Dabei kam es mir natürlich auch zu Gute, dass ich überall Leute kannte (auch noch über meine Familie) und viele Dinge hörte, die nicht zwingend öffentlich gemacht wurden; und da war natürlich auch noch Clot, die jede Art von Klatsch und Tratsch aufsaugen konnte wie ein Schwamm und bei Bedarf komplette Lebensläufe runterspulen konnte.

Es war ein früher Samstagmorgen Ende Oktober, als ich hörte, wie Sirius meine Wohnung betrat. Er hatte wieder eine Nachtschicht gehabt. Ich lag in meinem Bett, völlig nackt. Obwohl ich wusste, dass er seit zwei Nächten kein Auge zugetan hatte, wusste ich genauso gut, dass er meinem nackten Körper nicht würde widerstehen können. Nach wie vor reichte mein bloßer Anblick aus, um ihm den Kopf zu verdrehen- und das nach immerhin einem Jahr Beziehung. Ich hörte ihn im Flur gähnen und dann leise Schritte. Ich spürte seine körperliche Anwesenheit in meinem Schlafzimmer in der Sekunde als er eintrat und auch seine Erregung bei meinem Anblick. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so tat, als schliefe ich noch- ich war noch ein wenig betrunken vom Vorabend, den ich mit Clot hier verbracht hatte, und irgendwie war es auch ein interessantes Spielchen. Ich hörte ihn seine Kleider abstreifen, fühlte sein Gewicht auf meinem Bett und könnte seinen Duft riechen als er sich schließlich über mich kniete.

Seine Hände glitten mit kräftigen und fordernden Bewegungen über meine Haut. Mein Körper reagiert sofort und straffte sich, aber ich tat immer noch so, als schliefe ich. Ich fühlte seine aufgerichtete Männlichkeit und wusste, dass auch er diesem Spiel nicht abgeneigt wäre. Seine Zunge spielte an meinem Ohr, während seine Hände nach meinen Brüsten suchten. Ich tat so, als sei ich schlaftrunken, drehte mich und flüsterte seinen Namen. Seine Haut wurde noch eine Nuance wärmer.

Seine Fingerspitzen liefen jetzt an meinem Bauch hinunter und öffneten sanft meine Schenkel. Was er tat, fühlte sich seltsam an, aber gleichzeitig aufregend, verboten und einzigartig. Er erregte meinen intensivsten Lustpunkt mit sicheren Berührungen, ich war bereit für ihn, weich und entspannt.

„Du willst es," wisperte er und ließ einen Finger in mich gleiten. Ich stöhnte leise auf. Er kniete zwischen meinen gespreizten Schenkeln und streichelte meinen Lustpunkt mit seiner Erektion. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an. Meine Hüften begannen automatisch sich zu bewegen, langsam und sinnlich. Er drang sanft in mich ein, ich war noch eng um ihn. Die Erregung lief mir wie ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, er bewegte sich so langsam, dass es mich in den Wahnsinn trieb. Ich öffnete die Augen und stöhnte wieder seinen Namen.

Er lächelte mich schelmisch an „Du konntest wohl nicht ewig so tun als würdest du schlafen, hm?" Ich sah ihm in die Augen, genauso wie er es liebte. Seine Stöße waren immer noch langsam und tief.

"Sirius."

„Was denn?" Er wollte mit mir schlafen und nicht reden.

"Sirius, ich habe keinen Verhütungstrank mehr, du musst vorsichtig sein."

"Muss ich das wirklich?" flüsterte er und stieß wieder sanft in mich.

Seine Reaktion überraschte mich, aber der Gedanke, hier und jetzt ein Kind zu machen, schien ihn zu erregen. Er spürte meine Zögerlichkeit und flüsterte: „ Ich liebe dich und wenn es hier und jetzt passieren soll, werde ich es passieren lassen."

Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber bei seinen Worten schien meine eigene Lust sich zu verdreifachen. Er liebte mich so sehr, dass er bereit wäre, mit mir ein Kind zu machen. Ich wollte gar keins, aber in dem Moment, als er es sagte, während er in mir war, der Mann, den ich über alles liebte, spürte ich eine völlig neue Art von Gefühl; er bewegte sich jetzt schneller und versicherte mir durch seinen Körper, dass wir das Richtige taten. Was passierte bloß mit uns?

Seine Stöße wurden immer schneller und heftiger, ich antwortete ihm, indem ich meine Nägel in seinen Po krallte, um ihn noch fester an mich pressen zu können. Wir kamen in derselben Sekunde, beide mit einem lauten Schrei. Ich fühlte mich sekundenlang wie bewusstlos, es war der intensivste Orgasmus, den ich je hatte.

* * *

Im November wollten wir am Wochenende mit James, Lily, Remus, Clot, Peter und vielleicht auch Dorcas ausgehen. Die gute, alte Bathilda Bagshot hatte sich bereit erklärt, auf Harry aufzupassen.

Unser kleines Abenteuer hatte glücklicherweise nicht zu einer Schwangerschaft geführt. Ich war erleichtert. So leidenschaftlich dieser Morgen auch gewesen sein mochte- es war hochgradig leichtsinnig gewesen, was wir da getrieben hatten. Was in aller Welt hatte ich mir dabei nur gedacht? Was sollte ich denn mit einem Kind? Noch dazu jetzt? Im Gegensatz zu mir war Sirius enttäuscht gewesen. Ich würde also in Zukunft sehr vorsichtig sein müssen und immer genug Verhütungstrank in meiner Wohnung haben. Er würde das Risiko jederzeit wieder eingehen. Er liebte Kinder und seit er Harry kannte, schien sich seine gesamte Einstellung diesem Thema gegenüber geändert zu haben.

Das änderte aber nicht daran, dass die Dinge um uns herum immer schlimmer zu werden schienen. In der vergangenen Woche hatte Voldemort einen Überfall auf Frank und Alice Longbottom verübt und sie waren ihm erst in allerletzter Sekunde entkommen. Es hatte auch Angriffe der Todesser auf James und Sirius gegeben, aber sie konnten sich jedes Mal einen Ausweg aus der Situation erkämpfen.

Ich stand vor meinem Spiegel und schloss die Kette, die ich heute Abend tragen wollte. Sirius stand auf einmal hinter mir und schloss mich in die Arme, während er seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter legte und mich traurig durch den Spiegel ansah. Seine rechte Hand glitt meinen Bauch hinab und hielt dort inne, wo jetzt sein Kind liegen würde. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und versuchte, neutral zu gucken. Was war bloß in letzter Zeit in ihn gefahren? Seine Augen waren so voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, dass ich mich meiner Erleichterung fast schämte.

„Du bist so wunderschön, unser Baby wäre perfekt geworden."

„Sirius, wir können später hunderte von Kindern haben. Wir sind jung. Was ist denn los mit dir? Der berühmt-berüchtigte Sirius Black, Albtraum wachsamer Mütter und wohlgesitteter Frauen möchte unbedingt ein Kind?"

„Mit dir." Es war nur ein Flüstern. „Schau mal, wenn ich jetzt sterben würde, was bliebe dann noch von mir? James hat Harry, Frank hat Neville. Sogar meine grauenhaften Eltern haben zwei Kinder."

„Das sagst du so? Dabei lebt auch Franks Mutter noch und möchte ihren Sohn sicher auch nicht missen. Auch deine Mutter nicht."

„Du weiß genau, was ich meine." Verärgert ließ er mich los.

Ich musste unweigerlich seufzen. Nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte, konnte ich ihn sogar ein Stück weit verstehen. Aber was, wenn sich dieses Projekt als ähnlich kurzlebig erweisen würde, wie so viele andere seiner Ideen? Man könnte schließlich mit dem Kinder haben nicht aufhören wie mit einer Partie Poker.

Sirius dagegen war wütend. Verstand sie denn nicht, wie sehr er sie liebte? Ja, natürlich war er schnell zu begeistern und verlor oftmals genauso schnell wieder das Interesse. So war er nun mal. So war es ja auch mit den Frauen vor ihr gewesen, aber das hier war etwas ganz anderes. Er wollte ihre Liebe besiegeln, etwas erschaffen, was nur er und sie würden erschaffen können. Aber sie wollte es einfach nicht verstehen.

Der Abend war deutlich weniger witzig als ich es erwartet hatte. Lily trank nur Kürbissaft, weil sie Harry noch stillte, James und Sirius tranken dafür viel zu viel und rissen nur noch dämliche Witzchen, die man nur volltrunken ertragen konnte. Remus sagte kaum und Wort und Peter wirkte völlig überdreht und schien einen fiebrigen Glanz in seinen Augen zu haben. Clot and Dorcas waren gar nicht erst gekommen. Die ganze Atmosphäre war bestenfalls angespannt und ich fühlte mich einmal mehr irgendwie ausgeschlossen.

Weihnachten und Neujahr verbrachten wir bei Lily, James und Harry in Godric's Hallow. Es war eine wundervolle Zeit. Die kleine Familie lebte in perfekter Harmonie und wir fühlten uns als dazu gehörig. Ich liebte es, mit Lily einen Tee oder Kaffe zu trinken, während die großen Jungs mit Harry spielten oder wenn wir alle zusammen durch den Schnee spazierten. Es hätte nicht schöner sein können.

Diese friedliche Zeit war sicher das Kostbarste und Schönste seit Langem. All diese Gemütlichkeit, alles war so warm und kuschelig und weich und heimelig. Besonders, wenn Harry mich dazu noch anstrahlte. Ich beneidete Lily wirklich. Wie schaffte sie es nur, so eine liebevolle Atmosphäre in ihrem Heim zu schaffen? Mein Zuhause war bestenfalls durchgestylt und mit Schuhen überfüllt. Vielleicht sollte ich die Idee doch noch mal überdenken, und mit Sirius auch eine Familie gründen? Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich über mich selber lachen. Als ob das was ändern würde. Ich war kein Familienmensch wie Lily und wäre wohl gar nicht imstande, so ein gemütliches Heim zu erschaffen.


	11. Ausflüge

**Kapitel 11**

**-Ausflüge-**

1981 fing genauso an, wie das alte Jahr aufgehört hatte. Sirius und James machten fast jeden Tag Überstunden und ich konnte froh sein, wenn ich Sirius überhaupt ein oder zweimal in der Woche zu Gesicht bekam. So zog das erste halbe Jahr relativ ereignislos für mich ins Land. Zweimal musste ich Sirius im St. Mungo's besuchen wegen Verletzungen, die er sich im Kampf gegen Todesser zugezogen hatte, aber sogar daran hatte ich mich schon irgendwie gewöhnt.

Voldemort schien ohnehin seinen Fokus mehr auf James Potter gelegt zu haben, den er mit unglaublicher Intensität zu verfolgen schien. Im Mai kam es sogar dazu, dass James offiziell nicht mehr an der Aurorenausbildung teilnehmen konnte, weil es zu gefährlich geworden war. Ich ahnte natürlich nichts von der mysteriösen Warnung, die Dumbledore und Moody dazu bewogen hatte, diesen Schritt zu ergreifen, sondern ging davon aus, dass diese Maßnahme schlicht dem Schutz seiner Kollegen geschuldet war. Er musste von diesem Tag an jedenfalls in Godric's Hallow bleiben und wurde angewiesen, das Haus nicht mehr zu verlassen.

"James, ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus." Sirius war Ende Juli nach Godric's Hallow gekommen, um James einen Besuch abzustatten.

"Was?" James zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Im Vergleich zu ihm schien es Sirius doch gut zu ergehen; der musste immerhin nicht den ganzen Tag zu Hause sitzen.

"Ich möchte, dass Sadra auch endlich in den Orden aufgenommen wird." Sirius klang wie ein trotziges Kind.

"Sirius, Dumbledore möchte das aber nicht. Das haben wir doch wohl schon an die tausend Mal besprochen, erinnerst du dich dunkel?" James seufzte. Er war das Thema leid. Konnte Sirius sich nicht einfach mal in etwas Unabänderliches fügen so wie er?

"Ja, aber das ändert doch nichts!" Sirius schaltete auf stur.

"Sirius, irgendwie tauchen auf der Gegenseite standing streng geheime Informationen auf, die dort absolute nicht auftauchen dürften und wir haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie dort hinkommen! Da kannst du nicht erwarten, dass Dumbledore jetzt seine Meinung ändert."

"Glaubst du etwa, dass sie uns ausspioniert?" Sirius Tonfall wurde sofort aggressiv.

"Nein." James schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihn dann hängen. "Das tut wohl keiner wirklich. Das sind alles Informationen, die sie gar nicht hat haben können, es sei denn, du hättest sie ihr gegeben."

"Und du glaubst also, dass wäre eine Option?" Sirius stand bedrohlich langsam auf. "Du ziehst allen Ernstes in Erwägung, dass ich sie mit Informationen füttere? Du denkst, dass ich sie die ganze Zeit vernachlässige und vernachlässigen muss, weil sie kein Ordensmitglied ist, um ihr dann hinten rum Informationen zu zuschustern? Ist es das, was du glaubst?"

James blieb ruhig. "Nein. Und du weißt ganz genau, dass ich sowas in einer Million Jahren nicht von dir denken würde. Aber dass Dumbledore unter den gegebenen Umständen keine neuen Mitglieder will, muss dir doch bekannt sein und trotz allem auch vernünftig erscheinen. Wir haben seit Anfang des Jahres ein Leck in unseren Reihen. Es ist im Moment einfach zu gefährlich. Sogar die Fehlinformationen, die wir mit Absicht gestreut haben, sind auf der anderen Seite eins zu eins wieder aufgetaucht!"

„Es muss Remus sein! Der benimmt sich schon seit ein paar Monaten so komisch! Und jetzt verfällt Dumbledore auch noch auf die geniale Idee, Snape in Hogwarts zum Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu ernennen. Halt dir den Freund nahe, aber den Feind näher, was? Ich habe wirklich keinen Schimmer, was er sich davon verspricht. Snape ist abgrundtief schlecht." Sirius lief vor James auf und ab.

„Ich weiß. Aber mal im Ernst: Glaubst du, dass Remus uns verraten würde? Nach allem, was wir zusammen mit ihm durchgemacht haben?"

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf heftig. Nein. Er trat ans offene Fenster, aber in der Nachmittagshitze regte sich kein Lüftchen.

„Irgendetwas läuft hier mächtig an uns vorbei." sagte er.

James nickte. Da hatte Sirius allerdings Recht.

Dieser fuhr plötzlich herum. „Ich fass es einfach nicht. Ein Spion mitten unter uns- in unserem engsten Kreis! Ich MUSS rausfinden, wer es ist." James spürte die Anspannung seines Freundes. „ Ich glaub das nicht! Wir sollten zusammen stark sein wie EIN Mann, eine Mauer, ein Fels! Ich werde diese Woche noch mal etwas nachbohren müssen. Ich ertrage das nicht!"

"Wirst du zu Harrys erstem Geburtstag kommen?" fragte James, obwohl er die Antwort ahnte. Sirius hatte ein Ziel für seine rastlose Wut und Enttäuschung ausgemacht und würde es jetzt bis zum Ende verfolgen; egal, wer oder was dabei auf der Strecke blieb.

"Ich würde schon gerne, aber ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich es schaffen werde. Wenn es nicht klappt, schreib ich Lily aber ein paar Zeilen, in denen ich ihr erkläre, warum und wieso nicht. Ich will ja nicht, dass sie mich für einen schlechten Paten hält."

James seufzte. "Das wird sie schon nicht. Aber enttäuscht wird sie wohl sein. Weil du bist ja nunmal- erwähntermaßen- sein Patenonkel. Trotz allem. Oder gerade deswegen."

"Glaubst du etwa, das würde ich vergessen? Sadra wollte auf jeden Fall kommen. Sie hat Harry ja schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen."

"Sie wird wohl ein würdiger Ersatz deiner Person sein, denke ich Tatze." James musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

"Sicher." Sirius schien mit seinen Gedanken bereits wieder ganz woanders zu sein.

"Ich will hier raus." platzte James hervor. "Ich hasse es, hier gefangen zu sein"

Sirius lachte. "In der Schule konnte uns nichts und niemand so festhalten. Nicht uns!"

* * *

Ungeachtet aller Warnungen entschloss sich James im August doch, einen kleinen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen und mit Lily in die Drei Besen zu gehen. Lily wollte das zuerst um keinen Preis der Welt, aber James und Sirius, der weit mehr Verständnis für James Ausbruchgelüste hatte als jeder andere, sprachen ihr gut zu.

„Komm schon, was soll denn da schon passieren?", „Wir sitzen hier schon so lange fest.", „Bathilda passt auch wieder auf Harry auf." und so weiter und so weiter. Schließlich stimmte sie dem Vorhaben widerstrebend zu. Die Jungs konnten schließlich sehr überzeugend sein, wenn sie nur wollten. Lily (von mir ganz zu schweigen) hatte keine Ahnung, dass James diesen Abend nur geplant hatte, um sich als Köder für den Spion und die Todesser anzubieten, damit der Spion endlich würde Farbe bekennen müssen. James und Sirius hatten entsprechend natürlich Remus, aber auch Dorcas und Peter eingeladen, obwohl sich Sirius nach den Erkundungen der letzten Wochen bereits ziemlich sicher war, dass nur Remus als Spion in Betracht käme. Am Anfang hatte er auch ein paar Sekunden an Peter gedacht, aber ihn niemals ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen. Er war eine schwache, kleine Person, die James und Sirius anbetete. Peter hätte überhaupt nicht den Mut, einen Todesser anzusprechen, geschweige denn, einen Handel mit ihnen einzugehen, bei dem etwas für ihn herausspringen könnte.

Die Augustnacht, in der wir schließlich ausgingen, war schwül und stickig. James und Sirius gaben vor, die Drei Besen deswegen ausgewählt zu haben, weil dort noch eine „Todesserfreie Zone" sei, soweit sie das beurteilen könnten. Abgesehen davon wetteten sie, dass die Bardame Madam Rosmerta nach wie vor in sie beide verliebt sein würde.

James, Peter, Sirius und ich tranken Feuerwhisky, Remus und Lily nahmen Butterbier und Dorcas trank einen- seinen Farben nach zu urteilen- zumindest lebensgefährlichen Cocktail.

Wir lachten und waren eigentlich sehr gelöster Stimmung- vor allem wir anderen, die die falsche Zurückhaltung von James und Sirius nach dem zweiten Glas gar nicht mehr zur Kenntnis nahmen. Sirius bat sogar Rosmerta auf einen Drink zu uns an den Tisch, was dazu führte, dass Peter sich vor Begeisterung fast nass machte, aber die Bardame hatte tatsächlich nur Augen für James und Sirius. James bemerkte das natürlich und nahm es zum Anlass, Spott auf Peters Kosten zu betreiben.

"Du kannst doch unser Wurmschwänzchen nicht so ignorieren!" James sah Madame Rosmerta herausfordernd an. Dieser Drink war sicher auch nicht ihr erster am heutigen Abend.

"Prost! Doch, doch! Lasst uns lieber darauf trinken, dass er seinem Spitznamen keine Ehre macht!" Sie lachte jubilierend über ihren mehr als eindeutigen Scherz.

Sirius und James lachten sich über diese Anzüglichkeit fast kaputt und man nahm ihnen die Betrunkenen in jedem Fall ab.

Ich schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Der Feuerwhisky machte mich benommen und schön schummrig im Kopf. Warum mussten die beiden bloß jedes Mal so gemein werden, wenn sie betrunken waren? Peter schien die Aktion richtig runter zu ziehen und nachdem er eine halbe Stunde schweigend bei uns gesessen hatte (ich plauderte solange mit Lily und Remus über Harry, während Dorcas mich auszublenden schien), verabschiedete er sich.

* * *

Avery zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs tiefer in sein Gesicht.

„Wie lange wollen die denn noch da drin bleiben?" fragte er gereizt.

„Du musst lernen, dich in Geduld zu üben." antwortete eine tiefe Stimme hinter einer erschreckenden Maske.

„Einer von denen ist aber schon weg." Avery hatte keine Lust auf Zurechtweisung.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung so. Der dunkle Lord will nur Potter und den Blutsverräter Black." Die dritte Stimme war krächzend.

„Was soll mit den Frauen passieren?"

„Bringt auch sie dem dunklen Lord, wenn sie leicht zu fangen sind. Vielleicht sind die Accessoires ihm von Nutzen. Aber unser Augenmerk gilt den Männern."

Avery nickte und verschmolz wieder mit den dunklen Schatten der Nacht.

* * *

Wir waren betrunken, komplett besoffen, um ehrlich zu sein. James und Sirius konnten sich scheinbar kaum noch halten, so sehr lachten sie mit und vor allem über uns. Kein Todesser hatte sich gezeigt, sie wiegten sich jetzt in Sicherheit. Dorcas versuchte, mit ihnen zu lachen und sogar Remus grinste beschwipst vor sich hin. Nur Lily und ich tuschelten über einen süßen Jungen, der die ganze Zeit in der Bar gewesen war und zu späterer Stunde unsere Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt hatte.

Da erschien Rosmerta- mittlerweile unleidlich und ungeduldig, sie wollte endlich Feierabend machen und konnte sich auch des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass einige Scherze der Männer zu ihren Lasten gegangen waren, auch wenn sie nichts Genaues hatte hören können.

Wir nahmen also unsere Umhänge und liefen hinaus. Remus und Dorcas gingen vorne, Lily und ich dicht dahinter. Hinter uns schlossen sich James und Sirius an, die Arm in Arm gingen und überlegten, ob sie den Rest der Truppe mit Gesang beglücken sollten.

Die Todesser schlugen plötzlich zu. Zwölf von ihnen sprangen aus den Schatten. Lily wurde sofort von einem Fluch getroffen und fiel zu Boden. Der Rest von uns riss die Zauberstäbe aus den Umhängen, aber Dorcas war zu langsam und ging vor mir zu Boden. Merlin, vier gegen zwölf- wir würden keine Chance haben! Ich begann zu kämpfen, so gut es mir eben in meinem Zustand gelang, aber nur Sekunden später sah ich, wie James vor mir von meinem Fluch zu Boden gerissen wurde. Nein, nein, das durfte nicht passieren! Nicht er auch noch! Ich spürte den Fluch, der meinen Rücken traf kaum noch. Sie waren so viele, sie hatten uns ohne Mühe einkreisen können. Ich hörte einen Schrei, von dem ich nicht wusste, ob es meiner war und dann wurde alles schwarz.

Als ich wenige Augenblicke später wieder zu mir kam, spürte ich, wie ein Todesser mich und Dorcas mit festen dünnen schwarzen Schnüren aneinanderband. James und Lily lagen neben uns, auf dieselbe Weise gefesselt. James schien immer noch bewusstlos zu sein, in Lilys Augen sah ich nackte Angst. Sechs der Todesser packten uns und apparierten mit uns davon. Sie überließen es den verbleibenden sechs mit den zwei Männern fertig zu werden, die noch übrig waren- Remus und Sirius. Als Letzterer sah, dass wir verschwunden waren, nutzte er voll ohnmächtiger Wut einen Fluch, der so stark war, dass er einen Krater in den Boden sprengte. Die drei Todesser, die ihn überlebten, konnten nur in den Wald fliehen, wo sie verschwanden.

„Nein! Bleibt hier, ihr dreckigen Bastarde!" brüllte Sirius wie ein Wahnsinniger.

„Merlin, wir müssen sofort den Orden informieren!" schrie Remus.

Sirius schien den Verstand verloren zu haben und raste wie ein wilder Stier zu dem Krater. Remus musste seinen Zauberstab einsetzen, um ihn zu bändigen und davon abzuhalten, die Leichen mit Flüchen zu zerreißen. „Wir müssen den Orden informieren, Sirius! Begreif das doch! Oder sie sind verloren!"


	12. Angst

**Kapitel 12**

**-Angst-**

Ich zwischendurch wieder ohnmächtig gewesen. Als ich erwachte, herrschte um mich herum undurchdringliche Finsternis. Ich stöhnte.

„Sadra?"

„Dorcas?"

„Ja." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Atemhauch.

„Wo sind wir?" Meine Stimme klang brüchig.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe Schreie gehört, aber jetzt ist alles still."

„Ich kann mich kaum bewegen." knurrte ich und versuchte, mich in eine bequemere Lage zu bringen, aber die Schnüre schnitten nur umso tiefer in meine Handgelenke. "Wo sind Lily und James? O Himmel- Harry!" Kurz sah ich sein kleines Gesicht vor mir- hatte er heute womöglich seine Eltern verloren?

"Shht, erwähn ihn nicht!" Dorcas zischte.

„Aber wo sind sie?" Sie hatten doch eben noch neben uns gesessen. Ich versuchte, meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Hier jedenfalls nicht."

Wir hören einen lauten Schrei, der uns das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Er klang nach James.

"Nein!" flüsterte Dorcas. "Sie foltern ihn. Er muss stark bleiben."

"Wo ist Sirius?" wisperte ich.

"Was weiß ich! Ich befinde mich genauso lange in diesem Verließ wie du. Du tätest besser dran, dir um dich selber Sorgen zu machen! Sirius weiß schon, wie er klar kommt."

Mir wurde ein bißchen übel vor Wut über ihre Zurechtweisung. Ich hasste dieses Weib in dieser Sekunde mit jeder Faser meines Seins. Wer dachte sie denn, dass sie ist, so mit mir zu reden? Aber jetzt einen Streit mit ihr anzufangen wäre sogar für meine Verhältnisse schwachsinnig gewesen. So biss ich mir auf die Lippen und versuchte, mir meine Fragen soweit möglich selber zu beantworten. Wie lange waren wir schon hier? Was würde mit uns passieren? War das nicht genau so eine Situation, die Sirius im Sinn gehabt hatte, als er mir geraten hatte, zu meinen Eltern zurückzukehren und die reuige Reinblut-Sünderin zu spielen?

Jetzt schrie plötzlich eine Frau wie unter größten Schmerzen, ein Mann brüllte, aber keine der Stimmen kam mir bekannt vor. Als Nächstes hörten wir Schritte. Mein Atmen ging schneller. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen. Licht flutete durch das Verließ. Es war leer bis auf Dorcas und mich und einen Menschen, der vor längerer Zeit hier gestorben sein musste. Sein Schädel war noch mit Resten verwesenden Fleisches bedeckt, ein Auge fehlte und das andere sah mich verrottend und fragend an. Ich wandte mich mit einem Aufschrei von dem Anblick ab.

Jemand riss mich an den Haaren und zerrte mich in die Höhe; die Schnüre, die mich immer noch der Boden sitzenden Dorcas verbanden, rissen tiefe Wunden in mein Fleisch. Meine Kleidung war über und über von Blut und Schlamm bedeckt. Mein Herz schlug so schnell, dass ich Angst hatte, es würde jeden Moment einfach aufhören, weil es sich überschlagen würde.

Der maskierte Todesser löste mich von Dorcas und zerrte mich eine Treppe hinauf, an deren Ende er mich in einen dämmrigen Raum mit irrsinnig hohen Decken schubste. Es waren nur schattenhafte Umrisse von den Menschen dort drin auszumachen und es war unnatürlich kalt. Ein blaues Feuer brannte in einer entfernten Ecke des Raumes. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis meine Augen sich an das Zwielicht gewöhnt hatten. Aber dann sah ich ihn.

Er war außergewöhnlich groß, schmal und so blass, dass er im Dämmerlicht fast zu schimmern schien. Sein Gesicht aber hatte nichts von seiner unwirklich geisterhaften Gestalt- es sah aus, als habe er die Züge einer Schlange angenommen. Die Nase war keine wirkliche Nase, sie war wie zwei Schlitze in seinem Gesicht, die Pupillen, von denen ein rötlicher Schimmer auszugehen schien, waren fast senkrecht.

Ich glaubte, meinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Das musste er sein- Lord Voldemort. Ich wusste, dass sein Anblick mein Todesurteil war. Nur wenige hatten ihn gesehen und der Nachwelt dann noch davon berichten können. Ich musste in ihrem Hauptquartier sein! Er sah mich an- ruhig, ohne ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln. Ich war nichts mehr außer Angst.

"Miss Burke, nehme ich an?" Seine Stimme war kalt und zu hoch, aber auf ihre Art kultiviert.

Ich nickte. Ich war tot, daran würden auch Lügen jetzt nichts mehr ändern. Wenn ich schon sterben müsste, dann wenigstens erhobenen Hauptes. Sirius sollte stolz auf mich sein.

„Miss Burke. Was für ein Vergnügen." Er lächelte. "Und was für ein Vergnügen. Ich sehe, man hat mich nicht falsch informiert, als man mir hinterbrachte, dass Sie eine außergewöhnlich schöne Hexe seien. Leider scheinen Sie den letzten Umstand nicht ausreichend zu schätzen zu wissen."

Wo waren nur Lily und James? Ich sah ich um.

"Weg, Miss Burke." Merlin, konnte er etwa Gedanken lesen?

"Bedauerlicherweise scheint Mr. Potter ein paar Tricks zu kennen, die er zumindest nicht bei seinem lieben Lehrer gelernt zu haben scheint." Die Umstehenden lachten. „Er ist einfach mitsamt seiner kostbaren Gattin verschwunden als meine getreuen Todesser versucht haben, sie hierher zu apparieren. Es scheint, als habe er den uns den Bewusstlosen nur vorgespielt. Ein Trick, den ein Mann nicht für seiner würdig befinden sollte, wenn Sie mich fragen, gleichwohl effizient genug, um meine unfähigen Todesser zu übertölpeln.

Sein Blick ruhte für einen Augenblick auf vier Todessern, die in einer entfernten Ecke auf dem Boden lagen, sich windend und stöhnend.

Das also war die Ursache der Schreie gewesen! Mein Herz machte vor Glück einen kleinen Sprung.

"So glücklich, Miss Burke? Es gibt keinen Grund, glücklich zu sein. Potters werden früher oder später sterben. Später als Sie, Miss Burke, aber sicher früher als ihnen lieb ist."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zu Dorcas, die mittlerweile auch unbemerkt herein geschleift worden war.

"Miss Meadowes. Ich habe von Ihnen gehört. Dreckiges Schlammblut." Er vollführte eine winzige Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, die Dorcas zum Aufschreien brachte, bevor sie wie von Geisterhand geworfen gegen die nächstgelegene Wand prallte.

"Miss Burke, Sie werden schon bald feststellen können, dass es einen Unterschied macht, welcher Art das Blut ist, das in ihren Adern fließt. Sei es im Leben oder sei es im Angesicht des Todes."

Ich starrte ihn an und wusste, dass ich nicht den Hauch einer Chance haben würde. Er würde mich töten.

"Aber bevor ich Ihnen diese kostbare Lektion erteilen werde, werde ich Ihnen einige Fragen stellen."

Er schnippte mit seinen langen Fingern und die Fesseln fielen von meinen Handgelenken ab. Ich massierte sie, damit ich wieder Gefühl in meinen Händen bekam und sah ihn an- jetzt stolz und wütend. Voldemort sah mich an. Möglicherweise wäre sie keine schlechte Belohnung für einen Todesser, der sich besonders bewährt hat.

„Und ich möchte, dass Sie mir die Fragen wahrheitsgemäß beantworten, andernfalls werden Sie unter meiner Missbilligung zu leiden haben."

Ich nickte.

„Warum betrügen Sie uns- die magische Welt und ihre Bewohner? Warum mussten Sie von allen Männern ausgerechnet Sirius Black wählen? Sie haben Ihren lieben Eltern damit das Herz gebrochen." Er musterte mich interessiert.

Ich verstand die Frage nicht. Was hatte mein Privatleben mit der ganzen Sache hier zu tun? Ich zuckte die Schultern: „Ich liebe ihn."

„Ach nein, wie niedlich. Und wo steckt er? Sieht ganz so aus als hätte Romeo seine Julia hier alleine gelassen, wäre nach Hause gegangen und suche dort bereits Zuflucht in den Armen der nächsten Schlammblut-Hure. So wie er es früher schon immer getan hat."

Er wollte mich provozieren, ich versuchte, ihn ruhig und bestimmt anzusehen.

„Glauben Sie denn wirklich, Miss Burke, Sie wären die erste Frau die er mit seinem Gerede von ewiger Liebe eingelullt hat? Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie wären die Einzige, mit der er in den letzten Monaten geschlafen hat?"

Mein Körper wurde unwillkürlich steif. Das war doch lächerlich. Oder? Hier in diesem Dämmerlicht war es plötzlich nicht mehr so einfach, die Zuversicht und das Vertrauen zu spüren, das ich sonst für ihn gefühlt hatte.

„Er hat Sie sogar mit dem kleinen Schlammblut hier betrogen, nicht wahr?" Dorcas nickte.

„Sie sollten mal darüber nachdenken, meine Liebe. Hier bei uns würden Sie geehrt und bewundert für Ihre Schönheit und Ihre reine Abstammung. Hier würde es keiner wagen, Ihren Körper für sein Vergnügen zu benutzen und dann wegzuwerfen. Ihre Kinder, gezeugt von einem reinblütigen Todesser wären einer der kostbarsten Schätze unserer Welt."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, auch wenn es mich Kraft kostete, mich an die letzten Wochen zu erinnern, es fiel mir sogar schwer, mich nur an die letzen Stunden zu erinnern. Er liebte mich und nur mich. Alles andere waren dumme Tricks und Dorcas stand sicher unter dem _Imperius_-Fluch.

„Sie lieben ihn also. Und warum- das müssten Sie mir wohl erklären- sollte ein Reinblut-Hasser wie Sirius Black ausgerechnet eine so reinblütige Hexe als Partnerin erwählen?" Voldemort wandte sich plötzlich an seine Gefolgschaft,

„Ich will es euch erklären. Er hasst Reinblüter nicht wirklich. Er mag es, diese Muggel oder Schlammbluthuren in sein Bett zu holen, die sich ihm allzeit so willig anbieten, aber die Wahrheit ist, meine Freunde, dass uns näher steht, als ihr alle es glauben mögt. Er will einen Sohn zeugen, dieser Black, einen richtigen Sohn, jetzt, wo sein Vater und sein Bruder tot sind. Einen reinblütigen und guten Sohn. Und wer wäre da wohl passender, um seinen Sohn zu empfangen, den Erben der Blacks, als diese Frau?"

„Er mag abenteuerlustig sein, aber in der Tiefe seines Herzens ist er ein wahrer Black und seine Seele ist so schwarz wie es die seines lieben Bruders auch war." Voldemort lachte grausam und sein Blick traf erneut die vier Todesser, die nach wie vor in der Ecke lagen und mit den Auswirkungen des Crucatius- Fluches kämpften.

„Aber jetzt, meine liebe Miss Burke, genug von Black. Jetzt werden Sie mir etwas über den Orden des Phönix erzählen." Er setzte sich auf den Rand des nächsten Tisches und sah mich mit überkreuzten Armen an.

Ich war verwirrt. Hatte er gerade angedeutet, dass Sirius ein Todesser war? Das war doch völliger Blödsinn! Aber woher wusste Voldemort von seinem Wunsch nach einem Kind? Und was zum Geier war der Orden des Phönix?

Ich konnte bloß den Kopf schütteln. Voldemorts Augen bohrten sich in meine.

„Sie wissen nicht mal, wovon ich rede. Tss tss, Black ist so clever. Er hat Ihnen nicht mal erzählt, dass er ein Doppelagent für uns in Dumbledores Geheimorganisation ist?" Er lachte kalt.

„Leider, leider scheinen Ihre Fähigkeiten weit hinter Ihrem Aussehen zurückzustehen." Er wandte sich wieder an Dorcas.

„Dann ist es wohl Zeit für dich, kleine Ordens-Schlampe."

Ich konnte meine Fesseln wieder spüren. Seine Beleidigungen brannten wie Feuer in meinem Gesicht. Was war das für ein Orden-Ding? Ich hatte wirklich noch nie davon gehört, Sirius hatte so etwas nie erwähnt. Der letzte Sommer fiel mir ein. Sirius im St. Mungo's.

"Die liebe Dorcas hier- die kleine Black-Hure- sie weiß, was der Orden ist, nicht wahr?"

Er sprach mit ihr, als habe er es mit einem kleinen Kind zu tun. Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nana, hattest Du nicht versprochen, bei der Wahrheit bleiben zu wollen?" Er schlug sie mit kleinen Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes wieder wie von Geisterhand.

"Rede!" In seiner Stimme schwang Ungeduld, aber Dorcas schwieg. Sie ertrug die Gewalt, die er ihr antat, auch als er begann, den Cruciatus-Fluch auf sie zu legen. Ihr schrilles Schreinen hallte in meinem Kopf wieder, aber sie sprach kein einziges Wort. Warum kam uns denn keiner zur Hilfe? Ich sah mich panisch um. Sie würden nicht wissen, wo wir waren, natürlich. Niemand würde uns je hier finden. Wir würden hier sterben.

„Nun, meine Liebe." Voldemort wandte sich wieder mir zu. "Jetzt wird es unangenehm für Sie. Ihre Freundin will anscheinend nicht mit mir sprechen. Vielleicht wird es ihre Zunge etwas lockern, wenn sie sieht, was ich mit Ihnen anstelle?"

„Wenn sie mit meinem Freund schläft, wird das wohl kaum funktionieren, fürchte ich." Die Angst ließ mich frech werden. Er lachte.

„Tja, so spielt die Liebe manchmal." Mit einem Grinsen hob er den Zauberstab.

Ich spürte plötzlich nur noch Schmerzen über Schmerzen, es gibt keinen Weg, um zu beschreiben, wie grausam dieser Fluch sich anfühlte. Ich hörte mich selbst schreien.

„Sag es! Sag es, Burke! Erzähl mir von dem Orden! Wer sind seine Mitglieder?"

"Ich…weiß…nichts." keuchte ich. „Ich habe nie davon…gehört!"

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat man jemals zwei so sture Hexen erlebt?"

Er drehte sich rasch um und dann wieder zu uns. „Vielleicht wird das helfen!"

Ich konnte es an meinem eigenen Körper fühlen und an Dorcas sehen- unsere Kleidung war verschwunden und wir lagen völlig entblößt auf den kalten Steinen. Ich schrie auf. Es war genau derselbe kleine Zauber, den Sirius so oft benutzt hatte, wenn wir zusammen im Bett gewesen waren.

Die Todesser umringten uns begierig.

„Meine Freunde," hob Voldemort an. „Dort drüben in der Ecke liegen einige Todesser, die mich sehr enttäuscht haben. Ich habe sie gefoltert, oh ja. Aber ist das genügend Strafe dafür, dass sie die Potters haben entkommen lassen? Das denke ich nicht. Und nun seht euch die beiden jungen und verlockenden Körper an, die so nett waren, sich schon für euch zu entkleiden. Als ich sie sah, kam mir ein netter Einfall. Ich sage: Der Todesser, der diese Versager in einer Weise bestraft, die mir gefällt, wird die Erlaubnis erhalten, sich an einer dieser Frauen zu bedienen!"

Ich stöhnte, Dorcas schien nicht bei Bewusstsein, sie bewegte sich nicht. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein! Ich hatte einfach nur einen gräßlichen Albtraum und würde jede Sekunde daheim in meinem Bett erwachen.

Die Todesser schossen förmlich in die Ecke, wo ihre Mitstreiter lagen. Ich konnte nicht sehen, was passierte, ich hörte nur Schreien, Kreischen, Weinen und manchmal sogar Gelächter. Es war auch eine weibliche Stimme unter denen, die gefoltert wurden. Ich musste hier raus! Er würde uns nicht bloß töten, er würde uns zu Tode quälen. Aber jeder Versuch, mich zu bewegen, scheiterte, es war, als sein mein ganzer Körper steif. Merlin, was konnte ich nur tun?

* * *

Sirius raste. Dumbledore war nicht in der Lage, ihn zu beruhigen und alle Erleichterung darüber, dass Lily und James es geschafft hatten, zu entkommen, ging in seinem Ausbruch unter. Er heulte wie ein verwundetes Wildtier. Sie hatten alles versucht, aber keiner wusste, wo sie Sadra und Dorcas hin verschleppt haben könnten. Sie hatten überall gesucht, jeden ihrer Informanten aktiviert, aber nichts- sie wussten nichts. Er musste sie in sein neues Hauptquartier gebracht haben und keiner hatte die leiseste Idee, wo das sein könnte.

Sie waren nach Godric's Hallow zurückgekehrt und Sirius hatte das halbe Wohnzimmerinventar zerstört. James starrte seinen Freund nur an. Er konnte mit ihm fühlen, aber seine Wut erreichte James Herz nicht. Dort war zu viel Glückseligkeit, dass er es geschafft hatte, Lily zu retten. Sie war jetzt oben und schlief, Harry war bei ihr. Wenn er sich vorstellen musste, er wäre jetzt an Sirius Stelle…sie hatten alles völlig versaut. Dieser ganze dumme Ausflug und ihre alberne Vorstellung, wie sie mal eben den Spion fangen würden! Und zu glauben, sie wären in Sicherheit, weil sich kein Todesser IN den Drei Besen gezeigt hatte!

Remus stand neben James. Er sah Sirius mitleidig an, der aber seinen Verdacht gegen Remus momentan zu vergessen haben schien und stattdessen wieder auf Dumbledore losging.

"Wenn sie wenigstens von dem Orden gewusst hätte! Er wird sie danach fragen und wenn sie ihm nichts sagen kann, wird er sie töten! Es ist alles deine Schuld, Albus!"

"Und wenn sie es wüsste, so müsste sie doch schweigen. Andernfalls würde sie sich als eine schlechte Wahl für den Orden erwiesen haben." versetzte der alte Mann.

James hasste ihn für seine Beherrschung. Er täte besser daran, Sirius anzuschreien, ihn zu beschuldigen oder ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. Damit würde Sirius besser umgehen können.

"Dieser Scheiß-Orden! Es ist meine Freundnin, über die wir hier reden, ja? Und nur, weil sie nicht in diesem abgefuckten Club ist, zählt sie nicht, oder was?" Sirius fuhr mit seinen haltlosen Anschuldigungen fort.

"So etwas habe ich nie gesagt, noch wirst du mich so etwas jemals sagen hören. Wir tun alles, was wir können." Dumbledores Stimme war ganz ruhig.

Moody und Fenwick betraten den Raum.

Während Moody Sirius kurzerhand zu sich heranzog, sagte Fenwick:

"Nichts. Absolut nichts. Keine Spur. Kein Todesser ist da, wo er sein sollte. Sie sind alle verschwunden. Sie müssen sie wirklich ins Hauptquartier gebracht haben. Wir können nichts für sie tun."

"Es ist alles meine Schuld! Ich hätte ihr niemals erlauben dürfen, bei mir zu bleiben!"

Sirius sank auf die Knie und begann zu weinen.

* * *

Auch in meinem Gesicht rannen die Tränen hinab. Dorcas rührte sich immer noch nicht. Lass sie nicht tot sein! Oder lass sie tot sein? Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihr eher wünschen sollte. Der Aufruhr am anderen Ende des Raumes verebbte plötzlich, als Voldemort rief: "Genug! Ich habe einen Gewinner erwählt!"

Was hatte er nur vor? Er kehrte zu uns zurück, die Todesser hingen ihm an den Fersen.

Voldemort stellte sich neben Dorcas und bedeute fünf Personen mit einem Kopfnicken zu sich zu kommen. Der Rest bildete einen Kreis um uns, der mich mit einschloss.

"Nun denn, ihr habt euch als loyale Diener eures Herren gezeigt. Ihr gehorcht meinen Wünschen auf um den Preis des Wohles eurer Mitstreiter. Nehmt euch das Schlammblut!"

Ich schnappte nach Luft.

"Aber mein Herr," sagte einer der fünf erwählten Todesser „was ist mit dem Reinblut? Sollte nicht sie der Preis für den Gewinner sein?"

Voldemort lächelte ihn mit kalter Herablassung an. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich eins von euch sadistischen Schweinen mit einer Hexe belohnen würde, deren Blut reiner ist als jedes andere hier im Raum? Nicht ein bißchen Schlamm fließt in ihren Adern. Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen, welches Schicksal das ihre werden soll." Der letzte Satz klang beinahe zärtlich.

Ich schluchzte. Voldemort sah mich an und ich war plötzlich wieder bekleidet.

"Und nun- nimm dir das Schlammblut, deine Kameraden warten."

Er nahm wieder auf der Tischkante Platz. Die ganze Szene schien ihn nicht weiter zu berühren. Weder hatte er beim Anblick unserer nackten Körper Begehren gezeigt, noch schien ihn das bevorstehende Horrorszenario zu interessieren; er sah so aus, als plane er in Gedanken bereits seine nächsten Schritte. Unser Schicksal war ohnehin besigelt.

Zwei Todesser packten Dorcas jeweils an den Handgelenken und Knöcheln und spreizten ihre Beine brutal. Sie schrie. Mich überkam eine Welle von Übelkeit und ich wollte mich wegdrehen, aber ein Todesser packte mich bei den Haaren und zwang mich, die Szene mit anzusehen. Der Todesser, der den grotesken Wettbewerb gewonnen zu haben schien und eben noch mich als Preis verlangt hatte, öffnete seine Hose und drang sofort in Dorcas ein. Ihre Schreie waren hoch und schrill, sie versuchte, gegen ihn anzukämpfen, aber die Todesser, die sie hielten, waren viel zu stark.

Ich konnte das Gesicht des Mannes, der sie vergewaltigte, unter der Maske nicht erkennen; er war brutal. Er zog an ihren Brüsten und fügte ihr überall am Körper Bisswunden zu. Die anderen lachten und feuerten ihn an.

Als es ihm gekommen war, stand er auf und der nächste Todesser öffnete seine Hose. Voldemort schien es nicht interessieren, dass sie einfach weitermachten. Dorcas Körper war erschlafft, sie schien das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben.

Aber der Todesser, der sie jetzt vergewaltigte, riss so heftig an ihren Haaren, dass sie vor Qual laut aufschrie. Er lachte rüde. „Du willst doch nicht den besten Fick deines Lebens verpassen, du Hure, oder?" Ich schluchzte hysterisch.

Voldemort- offenbar völlig gedankenverloren- erhob sich vom Tisch und nahm auf einem Stuhl etwas weiter weg Platz.

"Sie ist so schlapp, vielleicht wird das hier ihren Liebeskünsten etwas Schwung verleihen!" Der Todesser drehte Dorcas auf den Bauch und rammte sein Glied in sie. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen und übergab mich. Der Todesser lachte und ließ mich immer noch nicht wegsehen.

Der zweite Todesser kam schnell und schubste Dorcas grob weg. Ich hatte keine Tränen mehr und keine Kraft. Ich würde jetzt einschlafen und dann würde ich tot sein. Alles würde friedlich und gut werden. Mein Kopf fühlte sich völlig leer und wattig an, und ich betete, dass es Dorcas ebenso erging.

Ein dritter Mann machte sich über sie her. Ich konnte nur stumm zusehen. Wieso konnte das passieren? Wie konnten Zauberer nur so grausam sein?

Nachdem auch der Dritte fertig war, trat Voldemort zu Dorcas. Er schien mit seinen Überlegungen zu einem Ende gekommen zu sein. Mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch weckte er Dorcas aus ihrer Ohnmacht auf.

„Dorcas Meadows, ich werde dich noch ein letztes Mal fragen: Wer ist Mitglied im Orden des Phönix?"

„Ich!"

„Du? Wer noch?" Ich biss mir auf die Lippen- bitte nicht.

„Ich! Dorcas!" Dorcas schrie ihren Namen immer und immer wieder, dann verfiel sie in hysterisches Gelächter.

„Mein Herr, sie scheint den Verstand verloren zu haben." Sagte ein Todsser mit einer samtweichen Stimme.

Voldemort beugte sich über sie.

"Nun gut, du wertloses Schlammblut. Ich weiß, dass Du im Orden gewesen bist, aber leider verweigerst Du mir ja Deine weitere Hilfe. Ich hoffe, Dir hat die letzte Stunde in Deinem Leben viel Spaß gemacht. _Avada Kedavra_."

Grünes Licht traf Dorcas und sie war nicht mehr.

„Nein, nein, bitte, nein!" Ich schrie laut auf.

"Miss Burke, ja richtig. Sie werden mein Gast sein, bis ich entschieden haben, wie Sie sterben." Er verbeugte sich vor mir und verließ den Raum.

Mein ganzer Körper zitterte. Viele Todesser verließen das Zimmer nun ebenfalls. Mein Wächter zog mich einmal mehr auf die Füße. Mein Herz hämmerte gegen den Brustkorb als wolle es meinen zum Tode verurteilten Körper verlassen, aber mein Kopf schaltete sich plötzlich wieder dazu. Ich musste hier raus!

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah ich, dass dfer Zauberstab eines Wächters in seiner Hosentasche steckte. Hatte er denn nie gelernt, dass man ihn dort nicht aufbewahren durfte? Mein Glück- obwohl ich gefesselt war, würde ich es schaffen, ihn zu fassen zu kriegen. Acht andere Todesser waren noch in dem Raum. Mir fiel der Satz ein, den Steven Krum vor vielen, vielen Jahren einmal zu mir gesagt hatte: Wenn du gegen eine Überzahl kämpfen musst, geh immer zuerst auf den Stärksten los. Er gibt der Gruppe Halt und nur er kann dir gefährlich werden. Es war ein verzweifelter Plan, aber es war der einzige, den ich hatte.

Blitzschnell griff ich nach dem Zauberstab und trat meinem Wächter gleichzeitig mit aller Kraft in den Unterleib. Er machte ein Geräusch, als ließe man Luft aus einem Ballon. In Hundertstelsekunden hatte ich meine Fesseln offen und wirbelte herum. Jetzt musste ich hier raus- rasch umgab ich mich mit einem Schildzauber; er war schwach, aber er würde halten müssen.

Die anderen Todesser hatten mittlerweile ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und kamen auf mich zu. Ich kämpfte, wie ich noch nie in meinem Leben zuvor gekämpft hatte. Die Verzweiflung und das Bewusstsein, dass dies meine einzige Chance sein würde, gaben mir ungeahnte Kräfte. Ich wirbelte, sprang, duckte, schoss Fluch über Fluch ab und versuchte gleichzeitig, mich zu der Tür zurückzuziehen, hinter der Voldemort nicht verschwunden war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo diese Tür mich hinführen würde, aber hatte ich eine Alternative?

Es ging gut, zu gut, zu einfach. Es war fast wie in der Schule, als ich gegen Sash Zlanikov beim Duellieren hatte antreten müssen. Er war größer, er war schwerer und vielleicht auch besser, aber ich hatte gesiegt- ich war schneller und gewandter. Diese Todesser waren nicht gut, nicht geübt. Aber ich wollte es definitiv auch nicht auf ein Kräftemessen mit Voldemort ankommen lassen.

Die Tür hinter mir sprang auf, zwei weitere Todesser stürmten auf mich zu.

Der Todesser vor mir war dadurch irritiert, ich ließ ihn schweben und schickte ihn genau auf die zwei Neuankömmlinge zu. Alle drei krachten zu Boden und sprang hinter ihnen in Deckung.

Die Tür war also keine gute Idee. Das Fenster! _Protego_! Ich krachte durch die splitternde Scheibe und fiel auf einen sorgfältig gemähnten Rasen.

Ich hörte sie über mir schreien und rennen. Ich versuchte, zu apparieren, aber es ging nicht. Nein! Ich musste rennen und fühlte bereits die ersten Flüche, die sie mir hinterher schossen. Ich würde keine Chance gegen sie haben, wenn sie jetzt aus allen Ecken und Enden kommen würden! Ich musste sie los werden- ein alter Trick fiel mir ein und ich schlug meinen Zauberstab in einer Rückwärtsbewegung wie eine Peitsche, sodass ihnen allen ein heißer Strahl das Gesicht aufriss. Ich konnte ihre Schreie hören- ja, das war ein guter und sehr effizienter Angriff. Ich erreichte das Tor, aber es ließ sich nicht öffnen, ich rüttelte und riss, aber es nützte nichts. Ich musste da weg, koste es, was es wolle. Die Hecke war hoch und dicht, aber jetzt hieß es entkommen oder sterben. Ich sprang hinein, griff verzweifelt nach dünnen Ästen und versuchte, mich hindurch zu quetschen. Ich konnte fühlen, wie die Hecke begann, sich zu verdichten und mich bei jeder meiner Bewegungen enger einzuschnüren, auf das ich mich verfing und nicht mehr hinauskommen würde. Ich riss mich auf der anderen Seite fast aus ihrer Umklammerung und fiel zu Boden. Ich konnte kaum mehr atmen, ich war genau auf meinen Rücken gefallen. Die Todesser kamen mittlerweile wieder auf mich zugerannt, sie hatten natürlich keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Tor gehabt. Einer von ihnen war mit extrem nah, ich versuchte, nochmals zu apparieren und ja!- es klappte!

Ich knallte auf eine Wiese in der der Nähe von Edinburgh. Meine Tante lebte hier in der Nähe und ich hatte es als Kind geliebt, hier zu spielen. Es war das Erstbeste, was mir eingefallen war. Ich fühlte einen Aufprall neben mir. Merlin, es war der Todesser! Er musste ein Stück von meinem Kleid zu fassen bekommen haben. Ich sprang auf und begann, zu kämpfen- er war miserabel. Doch plötzlich sah ich, wie er einen schwarzen Fleck auf seinem linken Arm berührte. Es sah aus, wie eine abscheuliche Tätowierung- ein Schädel, aus dem sich eine Schlange wand. Bei seiner Berührung glühte es rot auf. Das Rauschen in der Luft vermittelte mir eine ziemlich genaue Idee, wozu diese Tätowierung in der Lage war. Ich sah den Todesser noch einmal an- er hatte seine Maske verloren und war fast noch ein Kind. Ich verschwand- als nächstes stand ich vor einem walisischen Schloss, das ich aus einem Buch kannte. Diesmal erschien niemand mehr.


	13. Erwachen

**Kapitel 13**

**-Erwachen-**

Ich änderte meinen Aufenthaltsort noch ein paar Mal, aber dann gingen mir die Ideen aus. Wo sollte ich jetzt auch hin? Nach Hause? Dort könnten sie mich erwarten. Godric's Hallow fiel mir ein. Dort würden wohl James und Lily sein. Oder nicht? Der Ort und ganz besonders ihr Haus waren bestens geschützt. Dort würden sie sein, dort musste ich hin. Ich hatte zwar Angst, Lily und Harry dadurch wieder zu gefährden, aber es gab keinen anderen Platz, an den ich jetzt gehen konnte. Und so apparierte ich in ein Waldstück gleich hinter dem Anwesen der Potters.

Ich sah aus wie ein Monster. Ganz abgesehen von meinen zerfetzten und blutigen Kleidern war ich auch noch über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt. Ich musste über mich selber lachen. Wie konnte ich jetzt nur an so etwas denken? Mein Hirn schien sich weigern zu wollen, zu akzeptieren, was es gesehen hatte und sich völligen Belanglosigkeiten widmen zu wollen.

Einer der besten Schutzzauber um das Haus der Potters war dazu bestimmt, willkommene Besucher einzulassen und so war es kein Problem für mich, auf ihr Grundstück zu gelangen.

Wehmütig musste ich an meinen letzten Aufenthalt hier denken. Es war an Harrys erstem Geburtstag gewesen- noch nicht lange her. Aber heute erschien mir der Garten so fremd und kalt, obwohl alles in voller Blüte stand.

Das Haus war hell erleuchtet, auch wenn die Vorhänge geschlossen waren. Als ich mich dem Wohnzimmerfenster näherte, konnte ich entferntes Stimmengemurmel hören. Es war also jemand da. Vorsichtig linste ich durch einen Spalt im Vorhang und konnte die Umrisse von Personen gegen das Licht ausmachen. James und Remus saßen auf der Couch, ihre Gesichter von unterdrückter Anspannung verzerrt. Sirius saß auf dem Boden vor James, sein Rücken war an die Couch gelehnt, sein Gesicht hatte er zwischen seine Beine gelegt, sodass ich es nicht sehen konnte. Bei seinem Anblick füllte sich mein Herz mit Wärme. Natürlich war er hier, natürlich war ihm nichts passiert. Er konnte wirklich auf sich selbst aufpassen, so wie Dorcas es gesagt hatte. Er konnte es wahrscheinlich besser als alle anderen da drin. Dumbledore stand in der Mitte des Raumes, er sprach mit Moody, Peter, drei Männern und einer Frau, die ich nicht kannte. Hallo, Orden des Phönix, dachte ich sarkastisch. So lernen wir uns also kennen.

Ich huschte zur Küchentür und weil ich für heute genügend Fenster eingeschlagen hatte, klopfte ich vernehmlich. Nach ein paar Sekunden erschien James, den Zauberstab hielt er bereit. Einer der Männer, die ich nicht kannte, folgte dicht hinter ihm. James starrte mich an, als wäre ich eine Geistererscheinung. Ich wurde unruhig- lass mich doch bitte einfach rein! James öffnete mir mit ebenso weit geöffnetem Mund die Tür.

"Hallo." Mir fiel gerade nichts Besseres ein.

James begann zu brüllen: "Tatze! Tatze!"

Der fremde Mann gab mir alldieweil ein Glas Wasser, das ich in einem Schluck leerte. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie durstig ich war. Die winzigen Kratzer von den Ästen der Hecke fingen jetzt auch an zu brennen und ich meinte, jeden Knochen in meinem Körper einzeln zu spüren.

Sirius flog förmlich um die Ecke und kaum, dass er mich sah, nahm sein Gesicht denselben dämlichen Ausdruck an, den James immer noch hatte.

Meine Knie begannen zu zittern, ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich jede Sekunde zusammenbrechen. Sirius erholte sich schnell von seinem Schreck und riss mich mit einem Aufschrei an sich und presste mich fest an seine Brust.

Ich sah, dass er geweint hatte, etwas, was ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Als ich die Wärme seines Körpers durch den klammen Stoff meiner Kleider fühlte, gaben meine Knie endgültig nach und ich brach in Tränen aus.

Sirius hob mich sanft auf und trug mich ins Wohnzimmer, wo er mich behutsam auf eine Couch legte. Er bedeckte mich mit seinem Umhang und sank neben mir zu Boden; eine meiner Hände hielt er fest in seiner, mit der anderen streichelte er meinen Kopf und murmelte Worte, die ich nicht verstand.

Dumbledore war auch sofort da und beugte sich über mich, seine Augen schienen mich zu röntgen.

"Was ist mit dir geschehen?"

Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf. Ich würde das nicht erzählen können, niemals.

"Was ist mit Ihnen passiert, Miss Burke? Wo ist Dorcas?" Seine Stimme war streng und ich fühlte mich wie eine Erstklässlerin, die man beim Schwänzen ertappt hatte.

Ich musste heftiger weinen, die Bilder kehrten in meinen Kopf zurück.

"Albus, lass sie in Ruhe!" Sirius schnauzte ihn an und erhob sich drohend.

Der alte Mann sah ihn nur ruhig an. James gab mir einen Feuerwhisky. Oh ja, das war es, was ich gebraucht hatte! Ich schüttete ihn hinunter und nahm gleich noch einen. Sirius und Dumbledore starrten einander immer noch unverwandt an. Ich nahm ein drittes Glas. Nun fühlte ich mich ruhiger.

"Sie ist tot." Beide Männer drehten sich abrupt zu mir um. Stotternd begann ich ihnen zu berichten, was in dieser Nacht vorgefallen war. Immer wieder musste ich mich selber unterbrechen, die Erinnerungen waren zu grausam und immer noch schienen sie nicht zu mir zu gehören, sondern zu einer anderen Frau.

* * *

„Also- was denkst du, Albus?" fragte Moody später, als er und Dumbledore allein in der Küche standen.

„Dorcas hat uns nicht verraten. Sie war eine tapfere Frau." Seine Stimme klang belegt.

„Ich meinte auch eher Sadra." Moodys Ton war sachlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Der alte Mann seufzte.

"Niemand ist je aus dem Hauptquartiert von Voldemort lebend raus gekommen."

"Lily und James wäre es auch fast gelungen." Moddy ignorierte den Versuch eines schlechten Scherzes.

"Was ist mit dem Leck in unseren Reihen?"

"Sie weiß nichts von dem Orden."

"Bist du dir da so sicher? Sirius ist oft ein ziemlicher Hitzkopf. Er könnte ihr Dinge gesagt haben."

"Ich weiß. Aber dieses Mal von dem sie uns erzählt hat- meinst du nicht, dass wäre ein ziemlich kostbares Geschenk auch von einem Spion? Wir wissen jetzt, wie sie kommunizieren."

Moody zuckte mit den Achseln. „Aber woher wussten sie überhaupt von Dorcas Mitgliedschaft?"

"Das solltest du wohl das Leck fragen. Wobei ich mich frage, ob sie nicht ohnehin schon ganz genau wissen, wer wir sind. Oder verkauft uns unser Leck stückweise? Ich glaube nicht, dass es Sirius ist und damit auch nicht Sadra." Er zögerte. „Ich werde jetzt nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich hole mein Denkarium und werde ihre Erinnerungen holen. So wird sie sie nicht manipulieren können- für alle Fälle." Moody grinste.

* * *

Ich schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Es war dunkel, es musste noch Nacht sein. Oder wieder? Sirius, der neben meiner Couch auf dem Boden lag, wachte auch sofort auf und griff meine Hand.

„Shhh, alles ist gut."

"Sirius, warum hast du mir nichts von dem Orden gesagt?"

Er antwortete nicht.

"Warum nicht?" Ich wurde ungeduldig.

"Ich durfte es nicht. Wir mussten uns erst vergewissern, dass du vertrauenwürdig bist."

"Du hast mir nicht vertraut? Nach allem, was war?" Meine eigene Stimme kam mir schrill vor.

"Ich bin nicht das einzige Ordensmitglied." Er war sanft, aber bestimmt.

"Du hättest es mir sagen müssen." wiederholte ich beharrlich.

"Ich wollte es dir ja sagen, aber Dumbledore hat sich geweigert, mir die Erlaubnis zu geben. Wir können nicht einfach jedem davon erzählen. Voldemort macht gezielt Jagd auf uns. Wir wissen noch nicht mal mehr, welchem Auroren wir überhaupt noch trauen können."

"Bin ich wirklich jeder?" fragte ich, den Rest des Satzes ignorierend.

"Nein, das bist du nicht. Aber weißt du noch, wie es am Anfang war, als ich dich traf? Du warst immer von einer Horde Todesser umringt. Weißt du noch, was ich dir damals gesagt habe? Du hättest ein Spion von ihnen sein können."

"Ich? Was wäre ich nur für ein lächerlicher Spion? Welcher Spion spielt schon zwei Jahre lang die liebende Lebensgefährtin, bricht mit ihren Eltern und das alles in der frommen Hoffnung, dass du dich mal einer geheimen Organisation anschließt, und ich es den Todessern erzählen kann?" Ich glaubte, nicht richtig gehört zu haben.

"Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass andere Menschen schon ganz andere Sachen gemacht haben. Schlimmere."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du mir die ganze Zeit nicht vertraut hast!"

Er krabbelte zu mir auf die Couch und zog mich an sich.

"Ich vertraue dir. Ich wollte es dir ja auch sagen, aber Dumbledore…"

"Ah, trifft der neuerdings deine Entscheidungen?" fauchte ich.

"Sadra, ohne ihn ware dieser ganze Kampf völlig sinnlos. Er ist der einzige Zauberer in der Welt, vor dem Voldemort Angst hat. Ich respektiere seine Entscheidungen, auch wenn sie mir nicht gefallen mögen. Anders würde es auch gar nicht funktionieren."

Ich entgegnete nichts. Ich fühlte mich betrogen, auch wenn ich tief im Inneren wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Ja, genau das war es gewesen, das er gemeint hatte, als er mich aufgefordert hatte, mit ihm zu brechen und nach Hause zu gehen. Hätte ich es bloß gemacht. Wenn ich das geahnt hätte! Ich wäre gegangen! Nur Weggehen würde jetzt nicht mehr möglich sein.

Er umarmte mich und flüsterte:

„Ich liebe dich, bitte versteh mich."

Ich schüttelte ihn ab. "Lass mich in Ruhe."

* * *

Dumbledore weckte mich auf, als der Himmel aus dem schwarz der Nacht in ein dämmriges grau wechselte. Ich konnte die Umrisse von Sirius ausmachen, der am Fenster stand. Er wirkte angespannt. Aber warum? Mein Kopf schien sich zu drehen. Dumbledore redete auf mich ein, die Hälfte dessen, was er sagte, erreichte meinen Verstand nicht. Als er die Erinnerungen von mir verlangte, gab ich sie ihm aber bereitwillig- ich war erleichtert, dass es so leicht sein würde und sie mich nicht immer weiter mit Fragen quälen würden. Es schien immer noch alles um mich herum so surreal zu sein. Ich ließ mich wieder auf die Couch sinken, als Dumbledore fertig war. Mein Kopf tat weh und die Geräusche um mich herum klagen, als sei ich unter Wasser.

Die Männer umstanden das Denkarium und tauchten jeweils paarweise in meine Erinnerungen ein. Wäre ich nicht so benommen gewesen, hätte ich darüber gelacht. Es war zu lustig mit anzusehen, wie all diese gestandenen Männer ihre Köpfe in das kleine Becken hielten, um dann kalkweiß wieder aufzutauchen. Für Sirius war es wohl am Schlimmsten. Er musste sich all die Anschuldigungen anhören, die Voldemort gegen ihn vorgebracht hatte und musste meine Erniedrigung hilflos mit ansehen- sicher kein Vergnügen die eigene Freundin nackt vor vielleicht dreißig Menschen liegen zu sehen.

Dumbledore nickte schwer. Er wusste, dass ich nicht einmal, wenn ich es gewollt hätte, die Zeit gehabt hätte, etwas an diesen Erinnerungen zu verändern. Er drehte sich zu Sirius um.

„Nun, was hast du zu sagen?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts davon ist wahr."

„Wie konnte er dann von dem Kind wissen, das du wolltest?" fragte ich brüskiert. Das war alles so unglaublich peinlich.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich…ich liebe dich, ich meine…ich wollte ein Kind mit dir…weil ich dich liebe…meine Güte, du weißt, wie ich darüber denke!"

Die anderen sahen ihn aufmerksam an.

Dumbledore kam ihm zur Hilfe. „Wir alles wissen, dass Voldemort sehr befähigt ist, was Legilimentik angeht. Keine Anschuldigungen jetzt. Wir müssen darüber reden. Aber zuerst möchte ich noch kurz mit Moody sprechen. Komm bitte kurz in die Küche, Alastor."

Er warf Moody einen raschen Blick zu; der nickte.

Kaum, dass die beiden den Raum verlassen hatten, begann Sirius, aufund ab zu laufen. Er war fuchsteufelswild und murmelte ununterbrochen vor sich hin. Nach und nach verließen die übrigen Ordensmitglieder den Raum wegen seinem angespannten Verhalten unter Verwendung der verschiedensten Ausflüchte. Schließlich waren nur noch er und ich übrig.

„Ich muss ihn töten. Merlin, dafür werde ich ihn büßen lassen!"

„Sirius, bitte, ich möchte schlafen." Mein Kopf tat mittlerweile mehr weh als ich es jemals in meinem Leben zuvor erlebt hatte. Er setzte sich neben mich und wollte mich in die Arme schließen, aber ich konnte seine Berührung in dem Moment nicht ertragen.

„Lass mich, bitte. Ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist, aber lass mich bitte einfach ausruhen."

Er fuhr herum. „Du glaubst das, oder? Du glaubst, ich wäre ein Todesser! Du glaubst, dass ich mit Dorcas geschlafen habe und du glaubst, dass ich dich für eine Reinblut-Zucht missbrauchen will!"

„Nein, nein. Nichts von alle dem." stöhnte ich.

„Warum hast du das dann gerade gefragt? Verdammt, ich liebe dich! Ich habe nicht mal daran gedacht, eine andere Frau anzufassen, seit ich dich kenne! Schau dich nur an- alles, was du meinetwegen durchmachen musstest! Meinst du, ein Todesser würde das Mutter seiner Erben antun?" Er war außer sich.

"Sirius, bitte." Ich fing wieder an zu Weinen. Ich hasste mich selbst dafür, dass ich so schwach war. Ich wollte nicht die ganze Zeit heulen, aber meine Nerven waren runter und ich konnte nicht anders.

Er presste seine Stirn gegen das kühle Fensterglas. Seine Knöchel wurden weiß, so fest krallte er sich an die Fensterbank.

„Ich halte das nicht aus!" Er wandte sich um und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ich hatte keine Idee, wo er hinwollte, als ich die Tür zuschlagen hörte, aber ich konnte mich nicht darum kümmern. Ich nahm einen Schlaftrunk und schlief zweieinhalb Tage durch.


	14. Neuanfang

**Kapitel 14**

**- Neuanfang-**

Als ich wieder aufwachte, erfuhr ich, dass Sirius immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. James war in größter Sorge um ihn. Mich konnte auch das nicht wirklich erreichen. Mein Kopf war immer noch ein einziges Chaos. Ich glaubte nicht, dass er ein Todesser war, aber ich hasste ihn trotzdem dafür, dass er mich im Dunklen gelassen hatte. James erzählte mir an diesem Tag restlos alles, was ich wissen musste, um zu verstehen. Alles, was bei mir ankam war: Dieser dumme Dumbledore und sein dummer Orden! Ich zerrissen zwischen Liebe, Hass und dem Bedürfnis für den Rest meines Lebens einfach weiter zu schlafen.

Sirius, so stellte sich am folgenden Tag heraus, hatte sich mit Fenwick und Longbottom zusammengetan, um einen Schlag gegen die Todesser zu planen, aber weil sie keine Ahnung hatten, wo Voldemort sich versteckt halten könnte, war alles im Sande verlaufen. Nichts desto weniger hatte die Ablenkung Sirius etwas beruhigt. Drei Tage nach meiner Entführung ließ er sich also von James dazu bringen, nach Godric's Hallow zurückzukehren, um ein wenig auszuruhen.

Als er zurückkam, war ich weitestgehend immer noch in der Verfassung, in der er mich verlassen hatte. Er hatte in den drei Tagen überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Als er mich ansah, fiel mir gleich an seinem Blick auf, dass etwas nicht stimmte. In seinem Blick lag etwas Abweisendes. Er stand mit überschlagenen Armen vor mir und sagte ganz ruhig:

„Hör zu, ich habe ein wenig nachgedacht. Ich werde dich nie wieder bitten, die Mutter meines Kindes zu sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Beziehung zu dir überhaupt noch will. Ich dachte, du liebst mich und hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass Voldemort sich so zwischen uns stellen kann. Aber das konnte er. Ich kann die Zweifel in deinen Augen sehen- jedes Mal, wenn du mich anguckst. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass die Verdächtigungen einmal so herum laufen würden. Dass du mich-mich!- als Spion verdächtigst…" Er lachte bitter.

"Du hast den Orden die ganze Zeit vor mir geheim gehalten! Überrascht es dich da wirklich so dermaßen, dass wenn ich mir nicht mehr ganz sicher bin, ob ich dir trauen kann oder nicht?" Ich war wütend. Wie konnte er nur?

„Merlin, das war es doch, wovon Dumbledore die ganze Zeit gesprochen hat. Kannst du dich vielleicht auch mal in meine Lage versetzen? Ich hätte dir meinetwegen alles gesagt. Aber ich bin nur einer von vielen und wenn ich mich in dir geirrt hätte, dann hätte ich uns alle in Gefahr gebracht. Das würde mich bei einem anderen auch etwas stören. Deshalb entscheiden wir alle über so etwas."

„Aber…" mir fiel nichts Vernünftiges ein, um meine Gefühle auszudrücken. Natürlich wusste ich, dass es Regeln zu befolgen galt. Ich wusste, dass es nicht seine Entscheidung war, ob ich von dem Orden wissen durfte oder nicht. Ich konnte das sogar akzeptieren. Aber er sollte leiden- er sollte so leiden, wie ich seinetwegen gelitten hatte. Er musste fühlen, was seinetwegen mit mir passiert war! Er musste sich sogar noch schlechter fühlen, immerhin hatte ich das alles nur seinetwegen durchmachen müssen! Er durfte nicht einfach Recht haben. Ein einfaches „Sorry" würde nicht reichen.

Und woher hatte Voldemort denn nun von dem Baby gewusst? Und warum hatte Sirius denn ausgerechnet mich ausgesucht? Und wer war dann der Spion? Ich wollte Antworten und nicht dieses selbstgefällige Gequatsche über die tollen Ziele, denen sie sich verschrieben hatten.

„Und jetzt- denken „sie" jetzt, dass man mir trauen kann?" Mein Ton war ätzend, ich wollte ihn verletzen.

„Ich denke schon."

Verzweiflung, Frustration, Elend- ‚Ich denke schon.'

„Na prima. Jetzt, wo sie mir endlich vertrauen, kann ich ja zu meinen geliebten Todessern gehen und euren ganzen Scheiß-Orden verraten. Dann habt ihr euren blöden Spion und Verräter! Wo ihr schon nicht imstande seid, ihn selbst zu finden." Meine Stimme klang richtig hasserfüllt.

„Das ist wohl kaum etwas, worüber man Witze machen sollte." Seine Stimme wurde auch sofort lauter.

„Oh, Verzeihung! Dein heiliger Orden! Wie konnte ich nur!" Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu, der meine gesammelte Verachtung für den Orden enthielt.

„Sadra, gerade du solltest ja jetzt eine Vorstellung davon haben, mit was wir es hier zu tun haben! Merlin, du hast es doch alles gesehen! Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass dies die Dinge sind, für die ich kämpfe- und sterbe, wenn es nötig ist! Ich dachte, du hättest das verstanden, aber offensichtlich habe ich mich da geirrt. Du kannst dich doch nicht aufführen wie ein Kind, das nicht mitspielen darf!"

„Nein, ganz offensichtlich nicht. Ich bin ja nur eine dumme Hexe, die für nichts zu gebrauchen ist! Und immerhin die einzige von uns beiden, die für den Orden wirklich fast gestorben wäre! Wenn es so zwischen uns steht, kann ich ebenso gut gehen!" Meine Stimme war jetzt erschreckend ruhig. Ich hatte ihn getroffen, richtig bei der Ehre getroffen. Befriedigung rann durch meine Adern.

„Ja, das könnest du wirklich."

Ohne mich auch nur noch eine Sekunde lang anzusehen, ging er in eins der Gästezimmer und schlief ein.

Was? Ich konnte nicht glauben, was hier gerade passiert war. Er verließ mich, weil ich sauer auf ihn war? Weil er mich die ganze Zeit belogen hatte? Weil ich Zweifel an seiner Loyalität gehegt hatte?

Ich sprang auf und fing an, meine Habseligkeiten, die sie hergeschafft hatten, in eine Tasche zu pfeffern, blind von den Tränen der Wut, die mich erfüllte. Was zu viel war, war zu viel! Wie konnte er es wagen, mich so zu behandeln? Nach allem, was mir widerfahren war? Er hatte ganz Recht- es _war_ alles seine Schuld!

Ich verließ Godric's Hallow ohne mich von irgendjemandem zu verabschieden außer Lily und Harry. Lily versuchte noch, mich zu beruhigen und zum Bleiben zu überreden, aber ich hörte ihr nicht mal richtig zu.

* * *

In meiner Wohnung fand ich denn auch als erstes einen Brief von dem allwissenden Dumbledore.

_"Liebe Sadra,_

_ich kann nur raten, wie Du Dich gerade fühlen musst. Ich möchte nur, dass Du weißt, dass wir nicht davon ausgehen, dass Sirius ein Spion für die Todesser ist. Wir vermuten, dass Voldemorts Anschuldigungen ein Versuch gewesen sind, Dich in eine Falle zu locken. Wir wissen, dass dies seine Vorgehensweise ist und sind sicher, dass er sich alles nur ausgedacht hat. Gib Sirius nicht die Schuld für sein Schweigen. Diese Verantwortung muss ich tragen. Ich habe ihn gezwungen, nicht mit Dir über alles zu sprechen. Er liebt Dich und leidet, egal, was eben zwischen euch vorgefallen ist. Ich habe mir übrigens erlaubt, Deine Wohnung zu sichern. Wir glauben, dass es am sichersten für Dich ist, wenn Du die nächsten zwei Monate dort bleibst. Voldemort ist glücklicherweise davon überzeugt, dass Du tatsächlich nichts von dem Orden weißt. Wir hoffen, dass er Dich nicht verfolgen wird, aber weil Du ihm so spektakulär entkommen bist, könnte ihm allein das als Grund ausreichen. Also bleib bitte daheim. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass auf Deiner Arbeit alles geregelt wird. _

_Dein Albus Dumbledore"_

Ich warf mich auf mein Bett und heulte hemmungslos. Nett. Wirklich nett. So ganz allein in meiner Wohnung, verlassen von dem Mann, den ich liebe, vielleicht verfolgt vom gefährlichsten Zauberer aller Zeiten- aber hey: immerhin schrieb mir ein alter Mann Briefe, in denen stand, ich solle mich nicht sorgen. Großartig. Einfach großartig.

* * *

Nach zwei Wochen hatte ich immer noch nichts von Sirius gehört. Ich selbst wäre im Traum nicht auf die Idee gekommen, ihn zu kontaktieren. Schließlich war er derjenige, der einen Fehler gemacht hatte und nicht ich. Ich war so unglaublich wütend auf ihn. Erst log er mich ununterbrochen an und dann fiel es ihm ein, beleidigt zu sein, weil ich ihm nicht vertraute, nachdem ich all seine Lügen zu Tage gefördert hatte. Das konnte alles nicht wirklich sein Ernst sein.

James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Moody, Dumbledore, sie alle schickten mir tagein tagaus Eulen, besuchten mich und wollten mich aufbauen. Natürlich versuchten sie auch alle, mich zu überzeugen, dass ich Sirius sehen sollte und mit ihm reden sollte.

‚Er vermisst dich so.', ‚Du hast dich ihm gegenüber aber auch wie ein Arsch benommen.', ‚Stell dir nur vor, wie er sich fühlen muss.' Blablabla. Ich verweigerte mich einfach. Er hatte mir schließlich gesagt, dass er sich nicht sicher sei, ob ich es wert sei! Hallo? Das war ein Schlag ins Gesicht, der seinesgleichen lange suchen konnte.

Und doch hatte ich mich noch nie in meinem Leben so einsam gefühlt. Insgeheim wartete ich auf Sirius. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mir diese Leute schickte. Ich wollte, dass er mir schrieb, dass er kam, dass ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Aber wollte ich das wirklich? Er hatte mir den Orden verschwiegen. Hätte ich das an seiner Stelle auch getan? Ich hatte gesehen, wie Dorcas gestorben war. Ohne ein Sterbenswörtchen zu verraten. Wäre ich dazu auch in der Lage gewesen? War es möglicherweise besser gewesen, nichts zu wissen?

Auch Dumbledore hatte nochmal mit mir über den Orden gesprochen, jetzt, wo ich sowieso Bescheid wusste. Er bot mir aber auch nicht wirklich eine Mitgliedschaft an, da er es für sicherer zu halten schien, mich nicht weiter zu involvieren, jetzt wo Voldemort ohnehin schon hinter mir her war. Ich gab mich mit seinen Erklärungen zufrieden. Ich wollte diesem Verein sowieso nicht beitreten. Das war nicht mein Krieg. Das war er noch nie gewesen. Ich würde schön den Mund halten, aber ich würde mich da auch nicht weiter rein verwickeln lassen- Wozu auch? Ich hatte schließlich genug gesehen.

Und doch war ich verzweifelt. Und nach wie vor in Sirius verliebt. Die Idee, dass er ein Todesser sein sollte, kam mir inzwischen wieder mehr als lächerlich vor. Aber liebte er mich noch? Würde er jemals zu mir kommen?

Er tat es in dieser Nacht. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es schaffte, alle Sicherungszauber von Dumbledore zu überwinden, aber er tat es. Er stand plötzlich einfach vor mir und sah mich mit seinen fragenden grauen Augen an. Mein erster Impuls war es, ihn anzuschreien, ihn für alles zur Verantwortung zu ziehen, ihn dafür zu hassen, dass er mich hier so hatte sitzen und warten lassen. Stattdessen wandte ich mich einfach von ihm ab. Mir fiel nichts ein.

Seine Hand griff nach meinem Oberarm und er zwang mich so, mich zu ihm umzudrehen. Wer dachte er denn, dass er war? Auch wenn mir nichts einfiel, was ich sagen könnte, wusste ich doch, wie ich meiner Wut noch besser Ausdruck verleihen könnte und so holte ich mit meiner anderen Hand aus, um ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Er war zu schnell für mich, er fing meinen Arm locker mitten in der Bewegung ab und sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht wütend, sondern weich.

An das, was dann geschah, habe ich nur noch bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen. Ich hörte das Zerreißen von Stoff, fühlte ihn mich zu Boden stoßen, spürte ihn in mir, ich hörte mein Stöhnen und hatte das Gefühl, als müsste ich ersticken, weil nicht genug Sauerstoff durch das Gefühl, das er mir gab, in meine Lungen gelangen konnte. Mein Orgasmus war so stark, dass es fast wehtat, aber ich war wie von einer schweren Last befreit. Er wurde langsamer und küsste mich mit einer solchen Leidenschaft, dass ich sofort wieder bereit war. Der zweite Orgasmus entspannte mich völlig.

Sirius hob mich einfach auf und setzte sich auf meine Couch, mich auf dem Schoß und immer noch in meinem Schoß. Er warf eine Decke über uns und es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis wir in dieser Position eingeschlafen waren ohne auch nur ein Wort gesprochen zu haben.

Ich wachte Stunden später auf, weil ich die Hitze spürte, die in mir anschwoll. Auch Sirius wachte auf und wir schliefen wieder miteinander, halb schlafend und träumerisch. Es fühlte sich einzigartig an. „Ich liebe dich und ich werde nicht ohne dich leben" waren die einzigen Worte, die er an diesem Tag zu mir sagte. Er schloss mich wieder in die Arme und wir schliefen wieder ein.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er schon weg. Aber auf meiner Bettdecke lag eine weiße Rose, starr von dem kalten Herbstmorgen draußen. Ich war sicher, dass er wieder arbeitete. James hatte mir anvertraut, dass Sirius Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen wollte, um Voldemort zu fassen und sich an ihm für all das zu rächen, was er mir angetan hatte. In meiner Wohnung verriet sonst nichts, dass er da gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte ich die letzte Nacht ja auch nur geträumt? Nein, ich konnte sein Parfum noch riechen. Merlin, wie ich ihn liebte. Mir war einfach nicht zu helfen. Ich würde ihn verstehen müssen, ihm vergeben, wenn er den Kopf verlor und einfach alles tun, was es brauchen würde, um ihm die beste Frau zu sein, die es für ihn geben konnte. Ich war ohnehin schon zu tief drin, um aus der Nummer wieder unbeschadet raus zu kommen. Ich ging in mein Bad und stellte mich lange unter die heiße Dusche. Als ich das Fläschchen mit dem Verhütungstrank in der Hand hielt und ihn nehmen wollte, wusste ich plötzlich, was er vor so vielen Monaten gemeint hatte. Was er gemeint hatte, als er gesagt hatte, dass er wolle, dass etwas von ihm und uns auf der Welt zurückbleibt, das nur wir beide würden erschaffen können. Ich würde ihm meine Liebe beweisen. Ich schüttete den Trank weg.

* * *

Die drauffolgende Nacht war sehr kalt für den September. Ich lag unter meinen Decken gekuschelt im Bett, als ich ihn hereinkommen hörte. Ich setzte mich auf, als er neben meinem Bett stand.

Er kniete sich vor dem Bett nieder und seine rechte Hand nahm mein Kinn.

„Es gibt da etwas, was ich wissen muss: Liebst du mich noch?" Er flüsterte.

„Mehr als jemals zuvor." Ich erwog, ihm von dem Trank zu erzählen, aber ich entschied mich dagegen. Ich weiß nicht, warum.

Ich öffnete sein Hemd und küsste seine weiche Haut darunter zärtlich.

„Merlin, ich habe dich mehr vermisst als man mit Worten ausdrücken kann." murmelte er und schlüpfte zu mir unter die Decke. Nachdem wir uns geliebt hatten, flüsterte er in mein Ohr: „Ich liebe dich wie verrückt. Ich werde dir nie wieder wehtun und ich es nie wieder zulassen, dass jemand anders dich verletzt."

Ich hatte das Richtige getan. Wie konnte ich diesen Mann nicht lieben? Wie hatte ich jemals denken können, er wäre untreu oder verräterisch? Er war ein richtiger Mann. Mein Traummann.

Die folgenden Wochen waren traumhaft schön. Unsere Beziehung war einfach perfekt. Wir sprachen über alles, was zwischen uns geraten war und ich wusste, dass ich Sirius vertrauen konnte. Die Liebe die ich für ihn empfand, schien mit jedem Tag nur noch stärker zu werden.

* * *

Es wurde schnell Ende Oktober. Ich saß an meinem Schreibtisch, meinen Kalender vor mir und versuchte, mich aufs Zählen zu konzentrieren. Ich war nervös, obwohl ich mir schon ziemlich sicher war, dass ich mit seinem Kind schwanger war. Ich war schon lange überfällig.

Plötzlich platzte Sirius in meine Wohnung. Ich erschreckte mich furchtbar, ich hatte gedacht, er wäre bis in den späten Abend arbeiten. Hastig ließ ich den Kalender in der Tasche verschwinden.

Sirius schien aufgeregt, seine Finger glitten immer wieder durch sein glänzendes Haar.

"Mist Baby, Dumbledore hat uns gerade eröffnet, dass Voldemort James und Lily aus dem Weg räumen will! Heute Nacht werden wir den _Fidelius Zauber _über ihr Haus verhängen. Der übliche Schutz würde nicht mehr reichen, es ist ja kein Geheimnis, wo sie leben. Ich werde ihr Geheimniswahrer sein. Aber wir werden dann untertauchen müssen- sonst wird es was eng für mich, wenn ich weiter so offen rumspaziere. Unsere Freundschaft ist ja nun auch kein Geheimnis. Und Voldemort wird wohl ahnen, oder schlimmer noch: wissen, wer der Geheimniswahrer sein wird."

Mir wurde ganz schwindelig. „Was? Was? Was? Langsamer!"

„Keine Sorge, Baby, alles wird gut."

„Warum? Und woher weiß Dumbledore das jetzt auf einmal?"

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung."

"Was ist _fidelius_? Ist das dieser Zauber, der Menschen unauffindbar macht, weil nur eine lebender Mensch sagen kann, wo sie sind?"

"Exakt. Das macht der sogenannte Geheimniswahrer. Und der wäre in dem Fall dann ich."

"Geheimniswahrer? Du?"

"Wer sonst? James besteht darauf, mich zu nehmen, obwohl Dumbledore sich sogar selber angeboten hat. Aber Volemort wird ohnehin erraten, dass es darauf hinausläuft- Dumbledore oder ich." Er sah mich an, freudestrahlend wie in Erwartung eines großen Abenteuers. „Hör zu, wir haben doch früher schon öfters mal darüber gesprochen, dass ich vielleicht untertauchen muss. Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du mit mir kommst. Es ist sicherer für dich. Ich dachte da an ein schönes Plätzchen in Schottland."

„Aber ich muss doch auch mal wieder arbeiten gehen!" Ich war völlig verwirrt wegen der plötzlichen Wendung der Dinge.

Er lachte. „Nein, das ist schon okay. Ich will, dass du bei mir bist. Wir können von meinem Geld leben. In Sicherheit."

„Aber ich gehe gern arbeiten." Ich war schließlich nicht für nichts zur Schule gegangen.

„Wir werden schon etwas für dich zu tun finden. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kleines. Ich muss jetzt wieder los. Ich hätte gar nicht hier sein dürfen." Er lachte, küsste mich heftig und flog buchstäblich wieder aus meiner Wohnung.

Was war das denn gewesen? Zuerst griff ich mal nach einem alten Schulbuch und schlug den _Fidelius Zauber _nach. Der klang schon einmal nach einer ziemlich guten Sache. Zumindest wären die Potters auf jeden Fall in Sicherheit, solange Sirius nichts sagen würde. Aber warum wollte Voldemort auf einmal unbedingt die Potters haben? Warum nicht…etwa Dumbledore? Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf die Couch. Ich machte mir doch etwas Sorgen. Wir würden also untertauchen. Diese Idee erschreckte mich nicht. Wir hatten darüber geredet. Bei Lichte betrachtet, war es sogar eine sehr romantische Idee, ein geheimes Leben mit meiner großen Liebe zu führen. Scheinbar fühlte er genauso, sonst wäre er wohl kaum so aufgeregt gewesen. Zumindest würden wir endlich einmal richtig viel Zeit füreinander haben. Aber war es möglich, sich um ein Kind zu kümmern, wenn man auf der Flucht war? Wir sollten diesen _Fidelius-_ Kram auch machen, dann sollte es wohl auch möglich sein, ein Kind zu haben. Aber zu allererst sollte ich wohl mal daran macgebm herauszufinden, ob ich wirklich schwanger war oder nicht.


	15. Endungen

**Kapitel 15**

**- Endungen-**

Ich stand zwei Tage später vor meinem Spiegel, meine Hand glitt über meinen noch sehr flachen Bauch. Ich war schwanger und ich würde ein Mädchen bekommen. Sirius Tochter. Ich spürte, wie sich schon wieder Tränen in meinen Augen bildeten. Wie würde sie wohl aussehen? Und wie würde sie sein? Ob sie wohl sein Temperament erben würde? Was würde meine Mutter dazu sagen? Ich musste an so viele Dinge zugleich denken. Was war mit Voldemort? Würde er auch sie jagen? Sie verletzen? Nein, Sirius würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen. Ich würde für sie da sein. Ich wusste genau, dass ich sie in jener Nacht empfangen hatte, in der ich mich wieder mit Sirius versöhnt hatte und mir erst anschließend überlegt hatte, den Trank wegzuschütten. Mein Herz schmerzte beinahe vor Liebe.

Unwillkürlich musste ich mein Spiegelbild anlächeln. Es bedurfte nur eines kleinen Tests, um sich von der Partykönigin in eine liebende Mutter zu verwandeln. Ich fühlte mich auf einmal völlig anders- vollkommen neu. Durch und durch zufrieden, völlig entspannt, erfüllt, endlich vollständig.

Ich hob einmal mehr den Brief auf, den Sirius mir heute geschickt hatte.

"_Baby,_

_ich bin gerade ziemlich beschäftigt- hauptsächlich damit, alles für unser Verschwinden vorzubereiten. Ich fürchte, ich werde es nicht schaffen, vor Halloween noch einmal bei Dir vorbei zu kommen, auch wenn es mir fast das Herz bricht. Aber bald werden wir beide ja ohnehin sehr, sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Vielleicht ist es da ja sogar besser, wenn Du Deine Freiheit noch bisschen genießt- ich werde Dich in unserem Versteck nämlich Tag und Nacht im Arm halten und…Du weißt es- ich würde kämpfen, töten und sterben für Dich!_

_Mit all meiner Liebe, S._"

Ich musste lachen. Schon sehr bald würde da auch eine andere Frau in seinem Leben sein, die er würde beschützen müssen. Ich war ein bisschen enttäuscht, aber was sollte man machen? Ich würde es ihm also an Halloween sagen. War ich doch schließlich mehr als daran gewöhnt, ihn paar Tage oder sogar Wochen am Stück nicht zu sehen.

* * *

An Halloween machte ich mich so schön, wie ich nur konnte. Ich war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, hatte meinen Diamantenschmuck angelegt und trug mein Haar in großen Locken, so wie Sirius es am liebsten mochte. Ich war ziemlich nervös, weil ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie er meine Nachricht aufnehmen würde. Ich hatte sein Lieblingsessen vorbereitet und wartete. Er hatte mir via Eule angekündigt, um acht Uhr da sein zu wollen. Aber er kam nicht. Ich wurde zusehends wütender. Sogar die Uhr an meiner Wand schien mich verspotten zu wollen. Tick- er wird nicht kommen, Tock- was hast du denn erwartet?, Tick- er wird nicht kommen.

Erscheinen angekündigt für acht Uhr, nicht eingetroffen um elf Uhr. Frustriert räumte ich schließlich den Tisch ab und ließ mich auf die Couch fallen. So machte das doch alles keinen Spaß. Er hätte mir wenigstens eine Eule schicken können. Ich wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, wenn ich ihm jetzt eine Eule schickte. Wenn es bei der Arbeit aufgehalten worden war, würde er ohnehin nicht antworten. Und was sollte wohl sonst wieder passiert sein? Sicher ein blöder Sondereinsatz. Moody hatte an solchen Aktionen den meisten Spaß, wenn alles anderen bei ihren Familien sein wollten, wahrscheinlich, weil er selbst niemanden hatte. Ich hätte liebend gern ein Glas Wein getrunken, aber ich musste jetzt auch an meine Tochter denken. Um Mitternacht war er immer noch nicht da und gegen ein Uhr musste ich dann wohl auf der Couch eingeschlafen sein.

Es war vielleicht sechs Uhr am Morgen als mich ein Schreien aufweckte- es schien aus meinem Kamin zu kommen. Ich fuhr auf.

"Sadra! Sadra! Wach auf! Es ist etwas Unfassbares passiert! Unglaublich!" Es war Clot.

"Was denn?" Ich fiel fast in den Kamin so schnell sprang ich dorthin. Hatte es irgendwas mit Sirius Ausbleiben zu tun? Fehlte ihm etwas?

"Er ist tot!"

"Wer?" Eiskalte Panik durchfuhr mich.

"Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf! Harry Potter hat ihn getötet!"

"Was?" Ich lachte. Es war der erste November, Clot war ein bisschen früh dran mit ihren Aprilscherzen. Oder ein bisschen spät- wie man wollte.

"Du weißt schon, dass er grad mal etwas über ein Jahr alt ist, ja? Wie sollte er wohl jemanden töten?" Ich kicherte.

"Das weiß keiner! O Sadra! Die Potters sind tot!"

"Was? Erst erzählst du mir, dass Harry der Mörder von Voldemort ist und jetzt sind auf einmal die Potters tot. Hast du dir etwa von den Pillen in eurem Medizinschrank genommen?"

"Sadra! Hör zu! Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist heute Nacht nach Godric's Hallow gekommen! Er hat James und Lily getötet und als er versucht hat, auch Harry zu töten, ist der Fluch irgendwie von Harry abgeprallt und hat stattdessen ihn selbst getötet!"

„Das ist doch unmöglich!" Meine Knie zitterten. War das der Grund, warum Sirius gestern nicht gekommen war? Sollten James und Lily wirklich tot sein?

„Dumbledore hat eben ihre Leichen hierher ins St. Mungo's gebracht! Ich hab doch diese Woche Nachtschicht! Es tut mir so leid, Sadra, aber ist es nicht fantastisch? Der grausamste Zauberer aller Zeiten ist tot!"

„Hast du Sirius gesehen?"

„Nein, das wohl kaum. Obwohl eine Menge Leute auf der Suche nach ihm sind." Ihre Stimme klirrte plötzlich vor Kälte.

„Was? Warum?"

„Sadra, man munkelt hier, dass Sirius die Potters verraten hat. Sie sagen, er hätte sie an die Todesser verkauft, weil nur er wusste, wie man zu den Potters gelangen kann. Sie sagen, er wäre selber ein Todesser. Einer von den Auroren, die hier waren, hat sogar gesagt, dass sie glauben, er wäre die rechte Hand von Vol…ihm."

"Sirius? Niemals!" Ich schrie auf.

„Das ist aber das, was die Leute sagen." Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war die Sache für Clot klar.

„Du glaubst diesen Mist doch nicht etwa, Clot? Ich bitte dich!"

„Ich weiß nicht. Er war schon immer ein ziemlich verschwiegener und geheimnisvoller Typ, oder? Hattest du dich nicht auch in dieser Richtung beklagt?"

„Clot- wo ist er?" Langsam begriff ich, was hier möglicherweise passierte.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, hätte ich dem Auror schon gesagt. Der war vielleicht ein süß…"

Sie wurde durch ein unerbittliches Klopfen an meiner Tür unterbrochen. „Clot- da ist jemand!" Das Zittern verstärkte sich, ich konnte meinen Körper kaum mehr kontrollieren. Wer klopfte da an meine Tür? Wo war Sirius? War er es? Oder Todesser?

„Vielleicht ist er es ja. Du solltest ihm raten, Land zu gewinnen, so schnell er nur irgend kann." Mit diesem guten Ratschlag und einem ‚Popp' verschwand Clot.

Ich schwankte mit zitternden Beinen und dem dringenden Bedürfnis zu kotzen in Richtung meiner Tür. Als ich öffnete, sah ich niemand anders als Moody. Er war in Begleitung von zwei Auroren. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete mich.

"Moody!"

"Ist Sirius hier?" Er schob mich unsanft zur Seite.

"No, Moody- das ist alles ein schreckliches M…"

"Miss Burke, ich habe hier einen Haftbefehl gegen Sie. Bitte ziehen Sie sich einen Mantel über und folgen Sie mir."

"Was? Soll das ein Witz sein?"

"Sie werden der Verschwörung beschuldigt. Sirius Black ist ein Todesser. Sie könnten einige brauchbare Informationen für uns haben. Bedenken Sie, dass sich das günstig auf Ihr Strafmaß auswirken würde."

"Was? Nein!" Ich konnte es nicht fassen.

"Ziehen Sie sich jetzt bitte etwas über und kommen Sie mit. Andernfalls sind wir berechtigt, Zwangsmittel einzusetzen. Bones, Harris- durchsucht die Wohnung nach ihm!"

Die Männer schoben sich an mir vorbei und fingen an, meine Wohnung systematisch auseinander zu nehmen. Tränen rannen mir über das Gesicht, aber ich bemerkte nicht einmal, dass ich weinte.

"Moody…"

"Bitte nimm dir einfach einen Mantel und komm. Ich bin genauso schockiert wie du auch." Moody flüsterte. Sein Gesicht war grau vor Kummer.

* * *

Ich saß in einem kalten Büro im Ministerium. Sie hatten mir hunderte von idiotischen Fragen gestellt. Mit wem hatte Sirius sich getroffen? Mit wem hatte er gesprochen? Hatte ich ihn jemals dabei gesehen, wie er verdächtige Dinge tat? Ich wusste absolut nichts. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wovon sie da eigentlichen sprachen. In meinem Kopf herrschte völlige Leere und irgendwann entschieden die Auroren, dass ich eine Pause bekommen sollte. Sie dachten wohl, ich wäre überfordert von ihrer Fragerei, aber ich hatte einfach keine Antworten für sie. Was wusste ich denn eigentlich von diesem Mann?

Sie ließen mich dann allein in diesem Büro. Fast wünschte ich, sie wären wiederkommen, denn kaum dass sie gegangen waren, fing das schreckliche Zittern wieder an. Sirius. Wo bist du? Der Gedanke an mein Kind- und sein Kind- brannte wie Feuer in meinem Hinterkopf.

Ich starrte ratlos in die Teetasse, die sie mir gegeben hatten. Ich hasste Tee. Ich war eine Kaffeetrinkerin, so wie er. Moody hatte mir gesagt, dass Voldemort gewusst hätte, wo die Potters sich versteckt hielten. Der Geheimniswahrer musste sie verraten haben, weil James noch mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie den Zauber ausgeführt hätten. Der Geheimniswahrer. Sirius. Er war der Geheimniswahrer. Hatte er mir das nicht selbst gesagt? Es passte alles so wunderbar. Sirius hatte sie verraten. James und Lily und Harry? Nein, da passte nichts. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Es war einfach unmöglich. Da musste ein Fehler sein. Sirius hatte sie alle geliebt. James wie seinen Bruder, Harry wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut und auch Lily wie eine Schwester und Freundin.

Ein anderer Auror kam und befragte mich. Wieder all diese dummen Fragen, die sie mir doch schon einmal gestellt hatten. Ich wusste wieder nichts zu antworten.

Es muss wohl schon Mittag gewesen sein, als es unruhig wurde im Ministerium. Sie hatten ihn gefangen. Ich fühlte es. Sie hatten den Vater meines Kindes gefangen. Meinen Mann.

Wäre ich aufgestanden und zum Fenster gegangen- ich wusste, dass ich ihn hätte sehen können. Aber meine Beine gehorchten mir nicht. Er würde ihnen sagen, dass das alles ein furchtbares Missverständnis war. Vielleicht hatte ein Todesser den _Vielsafttrank_ genommen und sich als Sirius ausgegeben? Vielleicht hatten sie den _Imperius_-Fluch auf ihn gelegt? Mir war klar, dass ich mich in diesem Moment selber etwas vormachte. _Vielsafttrank_ gab einem vielleicht das Aussehen einer anderen Person, aber nicht deren Erfahrungen oder Wissen. Und ich hatte gelesen, dass weder der _Imperius-Fluch _noch _Veritaserum_ bei Anwendung auf den Geheimniswahrer eines _Fidelius_-Zaubers irgendeine Wirkung entfalteten. Dieser Zauber war sicher. Der Geheimniswahrer musste den Aufenthaltsort der Person, die er schützen sollte, schon berechnend und freiwillig offenbaren. Der fremde Auror trat ans Fenster. Er sah hinaus, dann wandte er sich zu mir um und sah mich lange schweigend an.

Das Schweigen zog sich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit hin, bis Moody kam und es unterbrach. Er war weiß wie ein Gespenst. Seine Augen suchten nach meinen. Aber wozu sollte ich ihn angucken? Ich wusste ohnehin schon, was kommen würde.

„Wir haben ihn."

Ich nickte und wartete darauf, was er jetzt noch sagen würde. Ich wusste, dass es etwas schreckliches sein würde; niemals hatte ich ein weißeres und schmerzverzerrteres Gesicht gesehen als das des alten Auroren.

„Er hat Peter Pettigrew getötet und zwölf Muggel."

"Nein." Es war kaum mehr als ein Hauch.

„Der arme kleine Peter. Der hatte mit Sicherheit nicht die kleinste Chance gegen meinen Wunderknaben." Moody lachte.

Er war immer so stolz gewesen auf Sirius und dessen Fähigkeiten. Sein Wunderknabe. Ja, so hatte er ihn genannt. Aber niemals in einer Million Jahren hätte ich erwartet, Moodys absurden Humor in einer Situation wie dieser wieder ertragen zu müssen. Er setzte sich rittlings auf einen Stuhl und sah mich an.

"Sieht so aus, als hätte er uns beide ganz gewaltig verarscht, hm?"

Ich starrte ihn nur an. Mein Kopf war taub. Sicher würde ich gleich aufwachen. Aber das tat ich nicht. Das tat ich nie wieder.

"Wo ist er?" Meine Stimme klang heiser und rau.

"In einem Verließ im Keller. Crouch will ihn sofort nach Askaban bringen lassen."

"Ob ich ihn sehen kann?" Er musste doch von unserem Kind erfahren. Wenn er es nur wüsste- sicher würde dann alles wieder in Ordnung kommen.

"Nein." Moody betonte das Wort mit unmissverständlichem Nachdruck.

Ich nickte. Was hatte ich auch erwartet?

"Was ist denn passiert?"

"Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Sie stehen immer noch selbst unter Verdacht." Sein Ton war wieder förmlich.

"Verdacht? Wegen was denn?" Ich war wütend. Sie sollten mich gehen lassen.

"Sadra, es sieht ganz so aus, als wäre dein lieber Sirius nicht nur ein Null-acht-fünfzehn Todesser gewesen, sondern die rechte Hand von Voldemort. Du bist seine Lebensgefährtin in den letzten zwei Jahren gewesen und kaum dass du etwas über den Orden erfährst, zieht er los und tötet seine besten Freunde. Habt ihr eine kleine Planänderung vornehmen müssen?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und hasste Moody.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Szene im Hauptquartier? Denkst du, wir hätten uns das ausgedacht? Ein kleines Laienspiel?" Meine Stimme brach vor kaltem Hass.

„Wissen Sie was? Ich wäre nicht mal überrascht. Nicht nach heute." Er siezte mich weiter.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Mir wurde das alles zu viel.

„Nein." Er sah mich aufmerksam an, bereit, mich zur Not sofort zur Räson zu bringen.

Ich ließ mich in meinem Stuhl zurück sinken. „Sag mir, was du von mir willst."

„Ich will wissen, ob du es wusstest."

"Ob ich was wusste?"

„Das er ein Todesser ist!"

„Verdammt, nein! Das ist er nicht! Du kennst ihn. Komm schon!" Ich war aufgesprungen und ballte meine Hand so fest zu einer Faust, dass ich mir durch meine eigenen Nägel Wunden zufügte.

Moody sah mich warnend an.

„Wären Sie mit einer Befragung unter Verwendung von _Veritaserum_ einverstanden?"

"Das ist illegal!"

"Meine Liebe, sehe ich aus, als würde mich das interessieren? Es würde es allen Beteiligten leichter machen. Sonst werde ich Sie wohl hierbehalten müssen, bis der liebe Sirius etwas zu der ganzen Sache sagt."

„Zweifelst du nicht mal eine Sekunde an seiner Schuld? Du kennst ihn doch!" Ich bettelte- wenn Moody sich so sicher war, was blieb mir dann noch für Hoffnung?

„Ja, ich dachte ich kenne ihn. Er war der beste Schüler, den ich je hatte. Aber ich weiß auch, dass er ein Hitzkopf ist und sich leicht zu Blödsinn anstacheln lässt. Sie sind eine ziemliche Versuchung für jeden Mann mit Blut in den Adern und für Sie hätte er alles getan."

„Willst du damit andeuten, dass ich ihn irgendwie dazu gebracht hätte, Voldemorts rechte Hand zu werden?"

„Wer weiß."

Ich atmete stoßweise. Das war Moody. Ein Mann, den ich gemocht hatte. Den ich respektiert hatte. Und er schien mich allen Ernstes für eine Todesserin zu halten.

"Moody!" Ich versuchte es ein letztes Mal. „Du kennst Sirius! Du kennst mich! Wie um alles in der Welt kannst du solche schrecklichen Dinge glauben? Sirius wäre für den Orden gestorben!"

"Aber Sie wären das nicht."

"Okay, okay. Her mit diesem beschissenen Serum. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!" Ich wusste, dass ich Moody und seinen miesen Taktiken damit in die Hände spielte, aber mir war alles recht, wenn ich nur nie wieder diesen Mann sehen müsste und mir all seine Anschuldigungen anhören müsste!

„Schön, dass Sie zur Vernunft kommen. Vielleicht hat er Sie ja auch nur genauso betrogen wie uns alle."

„Werden _Sie_ mich als Zeugin vor Gericht brauchen? Ich fürchte nämlich, dass Ihr kleiner _Veritaserum_-Deal vor Gericht nicht durchgehen wird."

"Es wird keine Verhandlung geben. Es gibt Verbrechen, die sich weltlicher Gerichtsbarkeit entziehen. Und seine besten Freunde zu töten ist eines davon."

"Schön. Ich kann Gerichtssäle ohnehin nicht ausstehen." Ich lächelte.

Am frühen Abend verließ ich das Gebäude. Moody hatte sich nicht einmal für sein unmögliches Verhalten bei mir entschuldigt, nachdem ich seinen illegalen Test bestanden hatte. Aber es war mir egal. Mir war alles egal. Diese ganze Chose betraf mich nicht im Mindesten. Dieser Tag war nicht Bestandteil meines Lebens. Punkt. Er gehörte auch zu dieser anderen Frau, die auch in Voldemorts Hauptquartiert gewesen war. Das war alles nur ein verrückter Albtraum.

Ich lief durch Stadt und sah mir Schaufenster an. Dort gab es so niedliche Sachen für mein Baby. Und Harry würde den magischen Stofflöwen sicher lieben! Ich würde Lily fragen, ob das ein passendes Geschenk für ihn wäre.

Daheim trank ich einen schönen Kaffe und blätterte durch ein Modemagazin, als es wieder klopfte. Das musste diesmal Sirius sein. Ich stand auf und öffnete. Es war Dumbledore.

"Sadra. Wie geht es dir? Moody war etwas in Sorge und meinte, du würdest dich eigenartig verhalten."

"Ich?" I musste lachen. Jetzt war ich es auf einmal, die sich komisch benahm. Warum sollte der Verrückte sich jetzt um mich sorgen? Und warum fragte Dumbledore ausgerechnet mich, wie ich mich fühlte? Ich war es doch nicht gewesen, die Voldemort auf meinen besten Freund und seine Familie gehetzt hatte. Ich hatte auch nicht diese naive und blöde- aber erfreulicherweise äußerst reinblütige- Hexe geschwängert. Ich hatte sie und den blöden Orden schließlich nicht verraten, den ich erst jahrelang vor ihr geheim gehalten hatte. Ich war auch kein Todesser. Das war alles nicht ich. Das war er. Hatte ihn jemand in letzter Zeit mal gefragt, wie er sich so fühlte?

Ich lachte und lachte und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Dumbledore fasste mich bei den Schultern und schüttelte mich, aber das machte es nur noch schlimmer. Ich keuchte:

„Du fragst mich, wie ich mich fühle? Spitze! Einfach Weltklasse! Ich habe hier gerade die beste Zeit meines Lebens!"

Mein Lachen wurde vollkommen hysterisch und schließlich brach in unkontrolliertes Weinen aus und das grässliche Zittern begann von Neuem.

„Ich fürchte, du stehst unter Schock. Ich werde dich nach Hogwarts bringen. Dort wirst du in Sicherheit sein."


	16. Auflösungen

**Kapitel 16**

**-Auflösungen-**

Das nächste, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass ich auf einer fluffigen Couch in Dumbledores Büro aufwachte. Obwohl ich noch niemals hier gewesen war, war es nicht schwer zu erraten, dass die Couch hier normalerweise nicht hingehörte. Ich fühlte mich eigenartig ruhig und entspannt. Sie hatten mir sicher etwas zum Schlafen gegeben.

Ich hörte Stimmengemurmel und als ich mich ein bisschen aufrichtete, konnte ich Dumbledore an seinen Schreibtisch ausmachen und den Rücken eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes. Sirius? Mein Herz fing an, zu rasen.

Der Mann sagte etwas. Nein, es war nicht er. Aber seine Stimme kam mir trotzdem vage bekannt vor.

„Ich denke nicht, dass die Todesser nach ihr suchen werden. Das Ministerium hat mittlerweile die meisten ohnehin dingfest gemacht und der Rest würde es ihretwegen nicht riskieren." sagte die Stimme gerade.

Als Dumbledore bemerkte, dass ich wach war, schnitt er dem anderen Mann mit einer scharfen Geste das Wort ab.

"Sadra, wie geht es dir? Du hast ein ganzes Weilchen geschlafen."

Der schwarze gekleidete Mann drehte sich um. Ich erkannte, dass es dieser Snape- Typ war.

„Welcher Tag ist heute? Wo ist Sirius?"

"Er ist in Askaban."

"Immer noch? Wird er rauskommen?" Es war eine völlig dumme und verzweifelte Frage, aber die einzige, die mir durch den Kopf ging.

„Serverus, könntest du uns bitte allein lassen." Dumbledore seufzte.

Snape nickte und verließ den Raum mit der Andeutung einer Verbeugung in meine Richtung.

"Sadra, komm her und setz dich. Du hast einen schweren Schock erlitten."

"Wird er jemals wieder rauskommen?" Ich musste einfach nachhaken.

"Nein. Niemals."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und sah Dumbledore flehentlich an.

„Ist es also wahr? Er war die ganze Zeit ein Todesser? Voldemort hat mir damals die Wahrheit gesagt?"

„Ich fürchte: ja." Dumbledore sah auf einmal schrecklich alt aus.

"Darfst du mit ihm sprechen?"

„Nein. Das ist niemandem gestattet. Aber er spricht ohnehin nicht. Crouch hat ihn persönlich nach Askaban gebracht. Es wird auch keine Verhandlung geben. Was er getan hat, ist Crouch Beweis und Geständnis genug."

„Was genau meinst du jetzt? Was er James und Lily angetan hat oder dass, was er Peter und den Muggeln angetan hat?" Meine Hand glitt unbewusst über meinen Bauch zu der Stelle, wo ich seine Tochter in mir trug.

„Willst du wirklich alle Details hören?"

„Je eher, desto besser." Die Spatzen würden es ohnehin bald von den Dächern pfeifen.

„Also, es war der kleine Peter Pettigrew, der Sirius zuerst gefunden hat- und das, obwohl ein Haufen Auroren auf Sirius angesetzt gewesen war. Ein überlebender Muggel hat uns berichtet, dass Peter Sirius auf offener Straße gestellt hat und Sirius angeschrien habe, wie er James und Lily das hätte antun können. Sirius hat gar nichts dazu gesagt und Peter auch nicht widersprochen. Er hat Peter einfach mit einem so mächtigen Fluch zerrissen, dass zwölf umstehende Muggel mit in den Tod gerissen wurden. Mit einem Fluch, den nur wenige beherrschen. Sirius tut es. Mit wurde gesagt, dass er ihn auch in der Vergangenheit verwendet hat- als du entführt wurdest, zum Beispiel. Als sie ihn gefangen nahmen, fing er an zu lachen wie ein Wahnsinniger. Die Auroren berichteten mir, dass es schauderhaft gewesen wäre. Er hat kein Wort gesagt, auch kein Wort zu seiner Verteidigung oder sonst was. Genau genommen hat er seitdem kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen."

„Er hat auch nicht nach mir gefragt?" Warum war mir das so wichtig?

„Nein, auch das nicht. Er sagt nichts. Nicht ein Wort."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na, das war es dann wohl."

"Sadra, du musst hier keine Stärke vortäuschen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie es in dir aussehen muss."

"Das kann niemand. Einen Scheißdreck weißt du. Ich muss hier doch nicht wieder und wieder anführen, was er mir angetan hat! Du weißt es! Du warst da! Was er mich hat durchleiden lassen!" Meine Stimme war bitter.

„Und doch hast du ihn geliebt."

„Ja, aber er mich anscheinend nicht. Also. Ende."

„Er hat dich geliebt."

„Was? Willst du mich verarschen?"

„Ich habe nie einen Mann so verliebt gesehen, außer vielleicht…jedenfalls hat er dich geliebt."

„Ah, und was habe ich von seiner wunderbaren Liebe? Er hat mich die ganze Zeit angelogen. Ich kann wirklich nicht fassen, dass er die ganze Zeit ein Todesser war und ich habe die ganze Zeit absolut nichts davon mitbekommen."

„Aber er hat dich geliebt. Manchmal ist die Welt eben nicht nur in schwarz und weiß eingeteilt."

„Sehr witzig. Ich fürchte, die meine wird jetzt einige Zeit ziemlich schwarz sein. Moodys Verhalten war da ja schon nettes Vorspiel. Und was seine wahren Gefühle betrifft- das werde ich wohl nie herausfinden, weil er nun ja leider in Askaban sitzt für den Mord an dreizehn Menschen und den Betrug an James und Lily und dafür, dass er ein Todesser ist." Ich echauffierte mich immer mehr. „ Es ist mir scheißegal, ob so eine Person mich geliebt hat! Womöglich war er es sogar, der Dorcas vergewaltigt hat!"

"Er war bei uns"

"Himmel, dann hat er eben eine andere Frau vergewaltigt oder sie getötet oder sonst was mit ihr angestellt!"

Dumbledore sah mich wieder seltsam forschend an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Warum musste Dumbledore mir jetzt damit kommen, dass Sirius mich wirklich geliebt hätte. Wofür sollte das jetzt noch gut sein? Nütze es was? Nein. Aber mal ernsthaft- Sirius- ein Todesser? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Mein Kopf fing wieder an, Ping Pong zu spielen. Hatte er das bezwecken wollen?

Gefrustet seufzte ich: "Merlin, das kann doch alles einfach nicht wahr sein. Irgendwo ist da doch ganz schrecklicher Fehler in der ganzen Sache."

„Das wünschte ich auch. Aber wo ist dieser Fehler? Was denkst du?"

„Ich habe keine Antworten." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nie gehabt. Das alles machte einfach keinen Sinn.

„Sadra, bitte- wenn du irgendeine Idee hast, einen Hinweis…"

„Ich bin sicher, dass du durchaus weißt, was ich diesem derangierten Moody alles unter dem Einfluss von _Veritaserum_ erzählt habe, nicht wahr? Ich habe nicht die leiseste Idee und auch nicht einen kleinsten Hinweis irgendeiner Art."

„Sadra, kennst du ein anderes Geheimnis von ihm? Irgendetwas, was dir nicht von Belang erscheinen mag?"

„Ich?" Ich lachte. „Ich bin wohl augenscheinlich die letzte Person, die seine Geheimnisse kennt, nicht wahr?"

"Sadra…"

"Ich will jetzt nicht mehr darüber reden. Wenn **er** irgendetwas zu sagen hat, wird er das bei Zeiten schon tun."

"In Askaban wird keiner sein, um ihn zu hören." Der alte Mann klang traurig.

„Er hatte aber vorher schon mehr als genug Zeit, um etwas zu sagen, oder nicht? Wenn er stattdessen lieber lachen möchte, sei es so."

"Sadra…"

"Nein, es reicht mir jetzt. Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

Zum Glück ließ sich Dumbledore auf den Themenwechsel ein.

„Keine Sorge, nur vier Tage. Ich hatte Madam Pomfrey gebeten, sich im Krankenflügel um dich zu kümmern, dort warst du drei Tage, aber heute sind ein paar Studenten erkrankt und deswegen habe ich dich hier herauf bringen lassen. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Schüler dich sehen, sie kennen dich schließlich nicht. Und…ich war in Sorge, dass die Todesser nach dir suchen könnten."

„Warum sollten sie?"

„Um sich an dir zu rächen. Immerhin hat Sirius ihren Meister geradewegs ins Verderben geschickt." Bumm- zurück zum Thema.

„Würde das vor Gericht nicht zu seinen Gunsten sprechen?" scherzte ich.

„Nein, ich fürchte nicht. Niemand hätte diesen Gang der Ereignisse vorhersehen können."

„Wo ist Harry?" Diese Frage kam mir gerade selbst zum allerersten Mal in den Sinn.

„Er ist bei Lilys Schwester. Sie und ihr Ehemann werden in aufziehen. Sie haben einen Sohn etwa in Harrys Alter." Dumbledore klang nicht sonderlich begeistert.

„Warum gibst du ihn nicht einer Zaubererfamilie? Lily hatte kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu ihrer Schwester, wusstest du das?"

„Ja, das wusste ich, aber ich möchte, dass er bei Muggeln aufwächst. Ich habe Angst, dass er hier in unserer Welt nicht sicher sein könnte. Es sind noch viele Todesser auf der Flucht und manche werden nicht einmal enttarnen können."

"Wirklich? Meinst du wirklich, dass sie noch eine Gefahr darstellen?"

„Ja, ich befürchte, das tun sie. Deswegen habe ich Harry zu seiner Tante gegeben und deswegen möchte ich dich bitten, noch ein paar Wochen hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Wir haben immer noch keine gesicherten Erkenntnisse darüber, welche Rolle Sirius wirklich gespielt hat und was da noch nachkommen könnte."

Ich nickte. Wo hätte ich auch sonst hingehen sollen? Jeder andere Ort hielt zu viele traurige Erinnerungen für mich bereit.

* * *

Mein Körper erholte sich schnell. Meine Seele tat es nie, denke ich.

Aber die Wochen in Hogwarts halfen mir, mich zumindest weitestgehend wieder zu erholen. Ich nahm an der Beerdigung von James und Lily teil, die nebeneinander auf dem kleinen Friedhof von Godric's Hallow beigesetzt wurden, aber es war dort das reinste Spießrutenlaufen für mich. Jeder starrte mich an, als hätte ich die beiden eigenhändig getötet.

Deswegen besuchte ich die Trauerfeier für Peter lieber nicht. Dafür ging ich zu den meisten Gerichtsverhandlungen gegen die festgesetzten Todesser. Ich versuchte dort, an Informationen über und von diesen Leuten zu kommen, immer in der Hoffnung, dass einer von ihnen etwas über Sirius zu sagen wüsste. Aber das tat keiner. Er war immer noch in Askaban, aber er schien ihnen eine völlige Unbekannte zu sein. Niemand konnte ein Wort zu ihm sagen, nicht mal auf Nachfrage. Nicht mal, die, die alle anderen verrieten und alles zugaben, konnten etwas zu ihm sagen. Aber war er eine so super-geheime rechte Hand gewesen? Oder so gefährlich? Oder war er einfach niemals da gewesen?

In jeder einzelnen Nacht weinte ich. Die grässlichen Bilder aus dem Hauptquartier hielten wieder Einzug in meinem Kopf und in meinen Träumen. Wie Voldemort mir sagte, was Sirius vorhätte. Nachts im Dunklen war meine Vorstellung so lebendig, dass ich mir fast einbildete, hören zu können, wie Sirius mit Voldemort sprach. Wie er ihm von dem Plan der Reinblut-Zucht berichtete. In anderen Nächten war mir völlig klar, dass Sirius unschuldig war. Ich wusste dann genau, dass es unmöglich war, diese Liebe vorzutäuschen. Niemand konnte diesen Blick und diese Intensität spielen. Dann fielen mir wieder die Geschichten aus den Muggel-Zeitschriften ein über sogenannte Romeos, russische Agenten, die eine Frau heirateten, die und deren Firmen sie ausspionieren sollten. Diese Männer hatten sogar teilweise Ehefrau und Familie daheim, während sie mit ihren Opfern auch Familien gründeten und ein ganz normales Leben lebten. Konnte ich mich denn so in ihm geirrt haben? Sein Lächeln, dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen, seine Zärtlichkeit? Ich trieb mich mit diesen Gedanken selbst an den Rande des Wahnsinns.

Sirius machte die Sache für mich auch nicht einfacher. Wenn er mich doch so liebte, warum fragte er nicht nach mir? Er sprach immer noch kein Wort- zumindest nach allem, was ich wusste. Warum verteidigte er sich denn nicht, wenn er unschuldig sein sollte? Weil er es nicht war? Ich konnte natürlich keine Antworten finden.

In der Zwischenzeit wuchs sein Kind in mir. Man konnte es zum Glück noch nicht gut sehen, es ließ sich leicht kaschieren, aber bald würde ich weggehen müssen. Ich hatte niemandem von diesem Kind erzählt. Ich musste erst einmal selber einige Dinge für mich selbst abklären und das Letzte, was ich dabei gebrauchen konnte, waren Leute, die mir reinredeten. Schon gar nicht zu diesem Thema.

Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber im Laufe all meiner schlaflosen Nächte, hatte ich begonnen, das Kind zu hassen. Ich wollte es los werden. Ich hatte doch gar keine Kinder gewollt. Das war alles Sirius Idee gewesen. Er hatte reinblütige Kinder gewollt für die dunkle Armee seines grausamen Kommandanten. Ohne mich.

Aber ich war doch so glücklich gewesen über diese Schwangerschaft. Ich hatte über Namen für meine Tochter nachgedacht und mir unsere Zukunft als glückliche, kleine Familie ausgemalt. Und er hatte alles zerstört. Oder ich hatte es getan.

Ich fing wieder an, zu trinken. Es war für mich kein Schlaf mehr zu finden, wenn ich nicht betrunken war. Trinken ließ mich vergessen. Vergessen, dass dieses Kind nicht das Resultat einer unsterblichen Liebe zwischen Sirius und mir war, sondern ein Parasit, der sich in meinem Inneren von mir ernährte. Entweder das Ergebnis von Wahnsinn oder von Dummheit. Oder beidem. Ich war angeekelt, gedemütigt und zutiefst beschämt über mich selbst.

* * *

In einer dieser Nächte, als ich in Begleitung meiner Feuerwhiskyflasche durch das schlafende Schloss streunte, rannte ich direkt in Snape.

Wir hatten uns bisher noch nie miteinander unterhalten, auch wenn ich ihn dann und wann zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ich hatte gehört, dass er ein Todesser gewesen war, aber die Seiten lange vor Voldemorts Untergang gewechselt hatte. Ich war schon ziemlich interessiert an seiner Geschichte, aber ich traute mich nicht, ihn anzusprechen; auch weil ich Angst vor der Rolle hatte, die er in der verhängnisvollen Nacht im Hauptquartier gespielt haben könnte.

Er sah mich an, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war vollkommen unleserlich.

"Ich hoffe, dass diese Flasche nicht das enthält, was auf dem Etikett steht." Seine Stimme war ruhig und tief.

"Und wenn schon." Ich war schon reichlich angetrunken.

"Miss Burke, ich weiß es."

"Sie wissen was?"

"Dass Sie schwanger sind."

"Woher!" Ich war schockiert.

"Ich habe Ihnen eine Blutprobe entnommen, als Sie schliefen, um zu überprüfen, ob Sie körperlich gesund sind."

"Ach, wie nett. Während ich ohnmächtig darniederliege, kommt ein fremder Mann, fummelt mir ein wenig Blut aus den Adern und entdeckt, was sonst keiner weiß. Und hier soll ich angeblich in Sicherheit sein."

"Ist es das Kind von Black?"

"So eine anmaßende Frage werde ich nicht beantworten." Ich war pikiert. Was dachte er denn bitte von mir? "Haben Sie es jemandem erzählt?"

"Nein. Das habe ich nicht. Und ich habe es auch nicht vor. Nichts desto trotz dürfen Sie keinen Alkohol trinken, sie könnten dem Kind schaden."

"Ach was, wirklich?" Ich lachte und wandte mich zum Gehen. Na, wenn das nicht die Erkenntnis des Jahres war.

Er griff nach meinem Arm.

"Hören Sie mal, Miss Burke. Ich bin ganz sicher nicht der Präsident des örtlichen Sirius Black Fan Clubs, aber Sie schaden einem ungeborenen Kind. Es ist nicht Fehler des Babys, dass Sie mit dem falschen Mann geschlafen haben."

"Ich hasse es!" platzte mein Gefühlschaos aus mir heraus. Das Echo meiner eigenen Worte auf den halligen Steinen erschreckte mich selbst. "Ich will es loswerden!" Ich war unsinnig betrunken, niemals hätte ich mich sonst einem Fremden gegenüber so grässlich benommen.

"Sie sind betrunken." Er griff nach meiner Flasche und entwand sie mir.

"Das bin ich nicht." Wütend starrte ich die Flasche an, die jetzt in seiner Hand lag.

"Sie gehören ins Bett und genau da werde ich Sie jetzt auch hinbringen."

"Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau. Ich kann tun, was ich will, wann ich will."

"Das hat ja bisher schon so fantastisch geklappt, hmm?" Seine Stimme war ätzend wie pures Gift.

"Wie können Sie es wagen?" begehrte ich auf und wollte nach meinem Zauberstab greifen. Natürlich hatte ich ihn in meinem Zimmer vergessen.

Snape sah meiner verzweifelten Suche mit spöttischen Augen zu. Sie waren wirklich ganz tief schwarz.

"Ja, jetzt kann ich mir ungefähr vorstellen, was Sie und Black aneinander gefunden haben. Und jetzt kommen Sie bitte. Ihr Theater weckt sonst noch die Schüler auf."

Erbost grapschte ich die Flasche aus seiner Hand und machte mich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf. Ich kam nicht sehr weit. Ich wurde von etwas aufgehalten, das sich anfühlte wie eine solide Mauer aus reiner Luft. Meine Flasche flog aus meiner Hand zurück in seine ausgestreckte.

"Miss Burke, ich bin heute Nacht verantwortlich für diese Schule. Wenn es Ihnen so wichtig ist, sich und Ihrem Kind zu schaden, können Sie das in Ihrem Zimmer tun, aber nicht hier. Und ganz sicher nicht mit dieser Flasche."

* * *

Das Zusammentreffen mit Snape hatte mich aufgerüttelt und mir Angst gemacht. Er war einer von ihnen gewesen. Und er war wahnsinnig mächtig, so viel hatte ich in seiner Aura spüren können. Und Dumbledore hatte für ihn gebürgt. Jetzt wollte ich wissen, warum. Er schien durch und durch ein böser Mensch zu sein. Ihn konnte man sich leicht als linke Hand von Voldemort vorstellen. Wenn einer etwas über Sirius wissen könnte, dann er.

Aber erst musste ich mich um mein dringlicheres Problem kümmern. Ich musste unauffällig herausfinden, welche Möglichkeiten es gab, um dieses Kind los zu werden. Ich ging zuerst zu Madame Pomfrey und fragte sie, ob sie jemanden kenne, der Abtreibungen durchführt- natürlich für eine angebliche Freundin. Sie war schockiert.

"Miss Burke, das ist dunkle Magie, ganz dunkle Magie. Ich wüsste niemanden, der so etwas schreckliches tut. Dafür kann man doch verhüten. Den Trank kann man doch auch noch länger nachträglich nehmen."

Herrje, war das eine empfindliche Person. Es war beinahe Weihnachten. Es musste etwas passieren. Mittlerweile war klar, dass Sirius wirklich kein Verfahren vor Gericht bekommen würde, man würde ihn in Askaban verrotten lassen. Er würde dieses Kind nicht mehr brauchen. Er würde gar nichts mehr brauchen. Und ich auch nicht. Ich war fertig mit dem Thema Liebe. Es musste wohl wahr sein- er hatte mich die ganze Zeit belogen und betrogen. Warum sonst sollte er jetzt sonst so seelenruhig in Askaban sitzen? Nur manchmal, wenn von seinen Augen träumte, seinen grauen Augen, die so voller Liebe gewesen waren, kamen mir wieder Zweifel. Niemals hätte er mir so etwas angetan! Wenn ich dann aufwachte, hasste ich mich umso mehr. Das hatte doch alles keinen Sinn. Wenn er unschuldig sein sollte, warum kämpfte er denn dann nicht? Nein, ich würde mich weigern. ich würde nicht das Kind von seinem Monster austragen. Jeder würde mein Baby für das hassen, was es war. Das wollte ich ihr ersparen- mir ersparen. Was für ein Leben sollte die Tochter von Sirius Black schon da draußen erwarten?

So kontaktierte ich Clot. Sie war der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, dem ich jetzt noch trauen konnte. Sie war zuerst etwas abweisend und verunsichert wegen meiner langen Abwesenheit ohne ein Wort, aber als ich alles erklärt hatte, war sie wieder versöhnt.

„Ein Kind? Jetzt? Und was ist mit Sirius?" Ihre Hand hielt meine.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Nach allem, was ich weiß, wird er wohl in Askaban sterben."

„Und er wollte dieses Kind haben?"

"Clot, das habe ich dir doch erklärt. Das war meine Idee! Er wusste nicht mal, dass ich diesen Trank weggeschüttet habe! O, wie konnte ich nur?" Meine Hände zitterten.

"Beruhige dich. Ich werde mich mal umhören, wer etwas für dich tun kann."

* * *

Schon nach ein paar Tagen hatte ich ihre Antwort.

"Sadra, kein Heiler würde das noch machen, sogar die, die moralisch keine Bedenken hätten. Du bist schon zu weit. Es gibt jetzt wohl nur noch einen Trank, der dir helfen kann, dein Problem los zu werden. Aber das scheint eine ziemlich dunkle Angelegenheit zu sein."

"Dunkel?"

"Dunkle Magie. Das würde hier aber keiner machen. Ich glaube, sie könnten es nicht mal. Es scheint auch noch höllisch kompliziert zu sein."

Ich seufzte. "Danke, Clot."

Jetzt blieb mir nur der Versuch, Kontakt zu Snape aufzubauen. Er war die einzige Person, die ich kannte, die von dunkler Magie Ahnung haben dürfte. Seit unserem Zusammenstoß hatte ich ihn nicht mehr gesprochen. Wann immer er mich irgendwo sah, lächelte er mich zynisch an und ich hatte immer noch ein wenig Angst vor ihm. Aber jetzt würde ich mich wohl in das Unvermeidliche fügen müssen. So ging ich zu seinem Büro und klopfte einfach.

"Herein." sagte seine unglaublich ruhige Stimme.

"Hallo." Ich fühlte mich winzig zwischen den zahllosen Regalen, die voller Gläser waren, in denen irgendwelches Zeugs in Tränken in allen Farben waberte.

"Miss Burke? Was verschafft mir dieses Vergnügen?"

"Ich habe eine Bitte an Sie. Es ist es schwierig, weil es wohl nicht ganz legal ist, wie ich gehört habe. Aber Sie sind der Einzige, der mir helfen könnte."

"Ich denke, ich kenne Ihre Bitte." Sein Blick ruhte auf mir. Ich wusste, dass er wusste.

"Morgen Abend. Hier." Er entließ mich ohne ein weiteres Wort. Er war ein eigenartiger Mann, aber es ging eine unbeschreibliche Macht von ihm aus.

Was war bloß los mit ihm? Die Illegalität schien für ihn kein Problem zu sein.

Ich fragte Dumbledore später an diesem Abend, warum Snape immer so übellaunig und abweisend war.

"Ich habe ihn bisher nicht einmal wirklich lächeln gesehen."

"Sagen wir mal so- er fast genauso viel verloren wie du." antwortete der alte Mann aufgeräumt und nahm sich beherzt eine zweite Portion Pudding.

* * *

Am darauffolgenden Abend ging ich zu Snapes Büro. Ich trug schwarz, genauso wie er immer. Dazu hatte ich ein bisschen Diamantenschmuck angelegt. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich mich so aufgebrezelt hatte, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich so sicherer.

„Der Trank steht dort." Seine Stimme kam von hinter mir; ich erschrak fürchterlich.

Er sah gut aus in dem dämmrigen Licht, das hier herrschte. Er war nicht ganz so groß wie Sirius und sicherlich lang nicht so muskulös, aber er sah gut aus und geheimnisvoll mit seinen glitzernden obsidianfarbenen Augen. Und wieder fühlte ich seine Präsenz als stünde ich nahe bei ihm, obwohl uns ein gutes Stück kaltes Büro trennte. In derselben Sekunde fühlte ich mich schuldig. Wie konnte ich über seine Erscheinung nachdenken, wenn…ja, wenn was? Sirius für immer aus meinem Leben verschwunden war?

Ich sah den Trank in dem Kessel an. Er war karmesinrot. Ich schauderte.

„Es kann sein, dass Sie sich benommen fühlen oder Ihnen schlecht wird, wenn Sie den Trank zu sich genommen haben. Aber das geht vorbei." Seine Stimme war sanft für seine Verhältnisse.

"Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

"Das haben Sie doch gerade getan."

"Sie wissen schon, was ich meine."

"Also- bitte." Er klang leicht irrtiert.

"Haben Sie Sirius jemals auf einem Treffen der Todesser gesehen?"

Snape sah mir direkt in die Augen.

"Sie wollen jetzt ein wenig Smalltalk mit mir halten über den Mann, dessen Kind wir hier töten wollen?"

"Das ist keine „wir"-Sache."

"Doch, ich fürchte, das ist es. Diesen Trank zu bereiten dürfte mich juristisch betrachtet zu Ihrem Komplizen machen."

"Werden Sie meine Frage beantworten?"

Er seufzte genervt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust "Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich habe ihn niemals dort gesehen, ich habe nie von ihm gehört und ich wusste nicht, dass er einer von uns war. Nichts desto trotz: es gab einige, von deren Existenz keiner wusste. Niemand außer dem Dunklen Lord kannte uns alle." Sein Ton war sachlich.

"Danke." Ich sah ihn an.

"Darf ich im Gegenzug auch eine Frage stellen?"

"Natürlich."

"Was hat er Ihnen angetan? Wie konnte es zu dieser Situation kommen?"

"Er musste gar nichts tun. Ich habe ihn geliebt. Das hat schon gereicht."

Snape nickte bedächtig. "Darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen?"

Ich lachte. "Okay, wenn ich dann auch noch was fragen darf."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist es wirklich wahr, dass er nichts von Ihrem Zustand weiß?"

"Ja."

"Was wäre dann Ihre zweite Frage?" fuhr er ohne Kommentar zu meiner Antwort fort.

"Waren Sie da?" Ich starrte auf den Kerkerboden, mein Gesicht sicher rot. Ich fühlte mich so kindisch, aber ich hatte diese Frage nicht zurückhalten können. Er wusste wieder ohne jede Erläuterung, wovon ich sprach.

"Ja." Seine direkte Antwort entwaffnete mich völlig.

"Haben Sie…?"

"Nein. Ich bin kein Vergewaltiger."

"Aber Sie haben mich dort gesehen?"

"In der Tat, das habe ich. Und mir gefiel, was ich gesehen habe." Er grinste frech. War das meine Einbildung oder lag sein Blick kurz auf meinen Brüsten?

"Ihre Duellierkünste sind außergewöhnlich gut." Nicht jeder ist so eine schlechte Person, wie ich dachte.

"Danke." Ich fühlte mich dämlich. "War es immer so?"

"Oft."

"Warum haben Sie sich ihnen angeschlossen?"

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

"Und warum haben Sie dann gegen Sie gearbeitet?"

"Aus Liebe." Seine Ehrlichkeit überraschte mich.

Rasch ging ich in Gedanken die Frauen auf „unserer" Seite durch. Dorcas? Marlene McKinnon? Dorcas konnte er nicht meinen, oder? Hätte er es zugelassen, dass ihr das angetan wird? Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen.

Er sah mich an, lässig lehnte er an seinem Schreibtisch. Hatte er gerade kann leicht mit dem Kopf geschüttelt?

„Wer hat Ihr Herz gebr…?"

"Nein." Er schnitt mir das Wort ab.

"Hat es denn was gebracht?"

"Nein." Dieses Mal war seine Stimme bitter.

"Hätten Sie dieser Frau denn gesagt, dass Sie ein Todesser sind oder hätten Sie sie so hängen lassen, wie er mich?"

"Ich hätte sie niemals in so eine Situation gebracht."

"Das ist keine große Hilfe."

"Sie fragen zu viel." Seine Stimme gewann wieder an Schärfe.

Ich sah ihm in die Augen und irgendetwas, das er in meinen Augen sah ließ ihn fortfahren:

„Hören Sie zu- es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Und nur Ihre. Und wenn Sie meine Frau gewesen wären, hätten ich Sie niemals so verletzt. Sie sind es aber nicht und da der Kindsvater für immer in Askaban sitzen wird, können Sie ebensogut einfach machen, was Sie wollen. Diese Antwort dürfte Ihnen doch gefallen. Große Freundin, der Eigenverantwortung, die Sie sind."

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Musste er denn so fies sein?

„Warum helfen Sie mir?"

Seine Stimme war wieder ruhig und unaufgeregt als er fragte:

„Sind Sie sich sicher?" Seine Augen lagen kurz auf dem Trank.

„Nein."

Wir sahen beide auf die unschuldig rote Flüssigkeit. Wir blickten gleichzeitig auf und unsere Augen trafen sich.


	17. Besuche

**Kapitel 17**

**-Besuche-**

Ich rief mir diesen Abend wohl zum hundertsten Mal in Erinnerung. Ich hatte seinem Blick nicht standhalten können und wegsehen müssen. Ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, als lese er in meinen Gedanken. Er hatte mein Kinn umfasst und mich so gezwungen, ihm wieder in seine tiefschwarzen Augen zu sehen.

„Sie ist aus Ihrem Blut. Wen kümmert der Vater? Sie können sie nicht für seine Fehler zur Verantwortung ziehen. Sie braucht Ihre Liebe. Wen interessiert _er_?" Er hatte hasserfüllt geklungen, als sei er es leid, Unglück zu sehen.

"Aber ich habe solche Angst."

"Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Ich kann Ihnen helfen."

"Aber ich werde nicht hier bleiben können."

"Gehen Sie ins Ausland. Gönnen Sie sich Ruhe. Niemand muss wissen, wer der Vater dieses Kindes ist."

So hatte ich mich entschieden, mein Kind zu behalten. Ich hatte England schon in der Woche nach der Unterredung mit Severus verlassen. Ich räumte nur meine Wohnung aus, verkaufte alles, was Wert hatte aus Sirius Wohnung, packte meine Koffer, verkaufte auch den sündhaft kostbaren Schmuck, den er mir geschenkt hatte und verschwand.

Ich war nach Südfrankreich gegangen, an einen Ort, den ich schon immer geliebt hatte und wann, wenn nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte man schon an seinen Wunschort gehen? Ich hatte alle Brücken hinter mir abgebrochen. Nur Severus, Clot und Dumbledore wussten, wo genau ich zu finden war. Und nur Severus und Clot wussten, wessen Kind es war.

Wann immer mich Fremde auf den Vater meines Kindes ansprachen, murmelte ich etwas von ‚bei einem schrecklichen Unfall ums Leben gekommen'. Mitfühlende Menschen neigten nicht dazu, zu viele Fragen zu stellen und waren gleichzeitig heilfroh, eine interessante Geschichte zum Klatschen zu haben.

Ich hatte bei der Zaubererbank in Frankreich Arbeit bekommen. Dort verdiente ich gutes Geld und ich fand eine wunderbare ältere Hexe, die mein Kindermädchen wurde und auf meine Tochter aufpasste, wenn ich arbeiten ging.

Zu meiner Familie hatte ich so gut wie keinen Kontakt mehr. Ich hatte meiner Mutter mitgeteilt, dass ich umgezogen sei, ohne allzu präzise zu werden und ihre Antwort hatte mir jede Lust an einer Versöhnung vergällt:

"_Sadra,_

_Du hättest uns das mit Sirius ruhig sagen können! Ich habe ja schon immer geahnt, dass er nur so getan hat, als wäre er ein Muggel-Freund! Dein Vater war ja so beglückt, als er die Neuigkeit erfahren hat! Es ist eine Schande, dass er jetzt in Askaban sitzen muss! Aber wir sind natürlich bereit, ihn als Schwiegersohn willkommen zu heißen, wenn diese dunklen Zeiten vorüber sind. Serena wird auch auf Mulciber warten. Er wurde ein paar Tage nach Sirius gefangen genommen. Wir hoffen, dass es ihm gut geht- er ist schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste. Gibt es für Dich eine Möglichkeit, Sirius zu besuchen? _

_Wir sind sehr stolz auf Dich,_

_Deine Dich liebenden Eltern._"

Dieser Brief gab mir wirklich den Rest. Nun waren meine Eltern offenbar übergeschnappt. Ich würde ihr nicht antworten und ihr schon gar nichts von dem Kind sagen. Sie würde wissen, von wem es war- schon allein das Alter und der jeweilige Entwicklungsstand des Kindes würde alles offenbaren und da meine Mutter selbst drei Kinder hatte, würde ich sie darüber sicher nicht täuschen können. Alles, was ich wollte, war Frieden für mich und mein Kind. Auf gar keinen Fall sollte meine Mutter mit ihren verrückten Freundinnen das Kind in die Finger bekommen und es verhätscheln, weil es Sirius Tochter war, während der Rest der Welt sie dafür hassen würde.

Während der Schwangerschaft wurde ich immer noch von allem möglichen Erinnerungen und Selbstvorwürfen geplagt. Und natürlich machte ich Sirius unendliche Vorwürfe. Ich hasste sie alle- die Todesser, den Orden, einfach alle.

Die einzige Person, die ich in dieser Zeit ertragen konnte, war irgendwie Severus gewesen. Wir schrieben einander seit der Nacht in seinem Büro oft lange Briefe. Ich bewunderte ihn für seine Fähigkeiten und seine Art, auch wenn ich wusste, dass er einer von denen gewesen war. Aber er hatte es richtig gemacht- er hatte sie ausspioniert und sich selbst sauber aus der Affäre gezogen. Er machte keine Fehler. Nicht er.

Wie oft wünschte ich mir, dass Sirius so kaltblütig kalkulierend gewesen wäre, wie Severus. Dann könnte er jetzt hier bei mir sein und bei seiner Tochter. Ich hätte ihm alles vergeben, so lange er nur bei mir wäre. Auch, wenn er wirklich ein Todesser gewesen wäre. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass er mich wirklich geliebt hatte. Aber hatte Dumbledore mir nicht gesagt, dass es so war?

Meine Tochter wurde in einer heißen Nacht im Juli geboren. Ich nannte sie Adhara; dieser Name war ein Stern in demselben Sternbild, aus dem auch Sirius Name war. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das tat. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es diese eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und seinem Kind geben müsste. Sie war genauso ein Teil von ihm wie sie ein Teil von mir war.

Mein kleiner Engel. Wie sehr ich sie liebte. Nach ihrer Geburt schloss ich mit der Vergangenheit ab und beschloss, mich nur auf meine und ihre Zukunft zu konzentrieren. Ihr Leben würde perfekt werden. Niemand würde ihr das antun, was ihr Vater mir angetan hatte. Und dabei musste ich ihm noch dankbar sein, weil er sie mir geschenkt hatte. Ich seufzte. Ich sollte es wirklich lassen. Es sollte kein Gedanken mehr an Sirius geben in meinem Leben.

Clot kam mich sofort besuchen, um mein kleines Mädchen zu sehen.

„Meine Güte, ist sie süß! Guck dir diese winzigen Händchen an! Fünf winzige Finger! Und diese Augen!"

Ich musste lachen, obwohl ich vor Stolz fast platzte.

„Ihre Augenfarbe wird sich wohl noch ändern. Fast alle Kinder haben nach ihrer Geburt blaue Augen, sie dunkeln dann nach. Auch wenn es schade ist." Adharas Augen hatten die Farbe des karibischen Meeres.

Auch Severus kam mich Ende August besuchen und sah sich meine Tochter an.

„Und, bist du glücklich mit deiner Entscheidung?" wollte er wissen.

"Ja. Danke."

"Wofür"

"Dafür, dass du mir geholfen hast, mich für sie zu entscheiden."

"Dafür nicht."

* * *

Ich seufzte zufrieden. Es war wieder Sommer geworden und ein herrlicher dazu. Fast vier Jahre waren vergangen. Ich stand auf meiner Terrasse und lauschte dem ewigen Rauschen des Meeres. Ich liebte mein ruhiges Leben hier. Das einzige, was mir Sorgen bereiten konnte, waren Clot und Adhara, wenn sie mal wieder allzu wüst durch mein Haus tobten. Ich ging ins Haus, um mir ein Glas Weißwein zu holen. Vorher sah ich noch einmal nach Adhara, die tief und fest schlief. Sie sah ihrem Vater in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr ähnlich. Sie hatte sein kräftiges schwarzes Haar geerbt und ihre einstmals so blauen Augen hatten sein grau angenommen. Im Gesicht schien sie eher nach mir zu kommen, soweit man das bei einer vierjährigen schon beurteilen konnte. Ihr Temperament war etwas zahmer als das seine, aber sie neigte wie er gelegentlich zu übertrieben heftigen Wutausbrüchen. Ich küsste sie sanft auf ihre Stirn. Wie ich ihn in diesen Nächten doch hasste, wenn ich an ihn denken musste, weil ich sein Kind ansah. Ich schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und verließ den Raum, um mein Glas zu holen.

Es war schon fast Mitternacht, aber es war noch angenehm warm draußen und die Zikaden zirpten. Ich genoss mein Glas Wein und war vollkommen entspannt, als ich plötzlich ein leises ‚Plop' hörte. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste hatte ich schreckliche Angst. Jemand war in meinen Garten appariert, mitten in der Nacht! Meinen Zauberstab hatte ich natürlich mal wieder im Haus liegen lassen.

„Du solltest wirklich lernen, deinen Zauberstab in deiner Nähe zu haben." näherte sich eine Stimme aus dem Dunkel.

"Severus?"

"Eben dieser."

Ich fühlte eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Anspannung. Was konnte er wollen? War er hier, um schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen? Wir schrieben zwar regelmäßig, aber seit seinem Besuch zu Adharas Geburt vor vier Jahren hatte ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

„Das ist ja eine Überraschung."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

"Was..willst du denn?" Ich bemühte mich, nicht zu abweisend zu klingen.

"Ich war gerade dabei, dir einen Brief zu schreiben, als ich mir überlegt habe, dass ein Besuch doch eigentlich viel netter wäre."

"Du bist nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, nicht wahr?" Ich lächelte. Auch wenn er sich im Griff hatte, schleppte seine Stimme leicht.

"Exakt."

Ich musste lachen; ich wusste er war keine Gefahr für mich und er wollte auch keine schlimmen Botschaften überbringen.

"Na dann. Nimm dir doch ein Glas Wein und setz dich."

"Danke. Dieser Ort ist wirklich fantastisch." Er klang fast enthusiastisch, sollte er etwa Smalltalk halten wollen?

Von dort, wo er saß, hatte er einen großartigen Blick den Hügel hinunter, der direkt in eine kleine Bucht mit Strand hin abfiel. Die Nachtluft war erfüllt von dem Duft von Rosmarin und auf dem samtblauen Himmel leuchteten unzählige Sterne.

„Ja, ich liebe es, hier zu sein. Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass ich dieses tolle Haus gefunden habe."

Ich wollte ihm etwas Wein einschenken, aber er zog eine Flasche Feuerwhisky aus seinem Umhang.

„Magst du den hier etwa nicht mehr?" spottet er und zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch.

"Erh, naja, also, das Problem ist- ich habe jetzt ein Kind und kann es mir beim besten Willen nicht mehr erlauben, mich die ganze Nacht lang abzuschießen."

"Heute kannst du. Ich will mit dir reden. Ich werde mich um den Rest kümmern."

"Du wirst mein Kind nicht mit irgendwelchen Zaubereien belegen!"

Er verdrehte die Augen. "Und du warst mal so lässig. Ich erinnere mich da an eine kleine nächtliche Episode in einem Schloss, als eine schwangere Frau allen Ernstes mit mir um ihre Flasche kämpfen wollte." Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Auf diese Aktion war ich sicher nicht stolz.

"Ein Mittel gegen den Kater und einen Zauber, der anzeigt, wenn sie aufwacht?" schlug er vor.

"Das scheint dir ja sehr ernst zu sein."

"Das ist es in der Tat"

"Was ist denn passiert?" Ich stellte zwei Gläser für den Feuerwhisky auf den Tisch. Innerlich freute ich mich sogar ein bisschen auf den Abend und den Schnaps. „Schlechte Neuigkeiten?"

„Nein, ich denke, ich habe mehr so eine Art Frage. Und ich denke, dass du die einzige Person bist, die diese vernünftig mit mir diskutieren kann."

"Uh, das klingt ja gefährlich. Hoffentlich werde ich deinen Erwartungen gerecht." Ich lachte.

"Wie lang denkst du, haben Liebe und Hass eine Existenzberechtigung?"

"Was meinst du mit Existenzberechtigung?"

"Wie lange darf man unter einer verlorenen Liebe leiden und wie lange darf man an seinem Hass festhalten, ohne sich selbst berechtigterweise fragen zu müssen, ob man irre ist?"

Oh, jetzt wusste ich ganz genau, warum er mich für dieses Gespräch ausgewählt hatte…

„Ich denke, dass Zeit über kurz oder lang alle Wunden heilt, oder etwa nicht? Es kommt immer ein Tag, an dem man merkt, dass man es einfach nicht mehr fühlt oder merkt, dass man nicht mehr daran gedacht hat. Irgendwann liebt oder hasst man einen Menschen einfach nicht mehr. Er wird einem egal."

"Und wenn das nicht passiert, dann ist man verrückt?"

"Ich glaube, jeder kommt früher oder später an diesen Punkt. Es hängt etwas von dem Charakter ab und davon, wie stark das Gefühl einmal war. Oder was diese Person dir angetan hat."

"Du sagst also, es eine Frage der Zeit und des Grundes?"

"Ja, so könnte man es wohl zusammenfassen."

"Und wie lange denkst du, wirst du Sirius hassen?"

"Ich hasse ihn schon gar nicht mehr, es mehr wie…nein, ich weiß es nicht."

"Liebst du ihn noch?"

"Nein. Nicht so jedenfalls…"

"Wann hast du aufgehört, ihn zu lieben und wann hast du aufgehört, ihn zu hassen?"

„Meinst du ein Datum? Es gibt keinen fixen Tag für so was. Viel hat sich durch die Geburt von meiner Tochter verändert, aber auch danach habe ich noch viel an ihn gedacht und was ich für ihn empfinde, aber es wird müßig."

„Und wann fing es an, müßig zu werden und „nicht so" zu sein?"

Er kippte sich bereits sein viertes Glas auf Ex in den Hals.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, es entwickelt sich halt. Worauf willst du denn hinaus?"

Er knallte das Glas auf den Tisch. „Ich muss wissen, wann es aufhört." Er schenkte sich nach, ich trank rasch einen Schluck. Würde ich jetzt seine Geschichte hören?

„Heute sind es genau zehn Jahre. Und sie ist seit mehr als vier Jahren tot, aber ich kann es immer noch nicht ertragen…"

„Wer?" Vor Spannung rutschte ich ein Stück auf meinem Stuhl vor.

"Lily."

"Lily Potter?" Ich kreischte fast.

"Lily Evans, sollte eigentlich eine Snape werden, wurde aber Potter. Genau die."

„Wow, sie hat mir mal erzählt, dass du in der Schule hinter ihr hergewesen wärst, aber ich hätte nie niemals gedacht, dass sie die Liebe war, von der du in deinem Büro gesprochen hast!" Ich war baff. War da was gelaufen?

„Sie hat es dir erzählt?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde begierig. „Was hat sie gesagt?" Huch, er schien wirklich ein bisschen verrückt zu sein!

„Naja, sie hat mir von den Streichen erzählt, die James und..Sirius dir immer gespielt haben."

"Oh ja! Diese zwei Helden! Weißt du eigentlich, warum ich angefangen habe, mit den Dunklen Künsten zu experimentieren? Warum ich all die schrecklichen Dinge getan habe, die ich getan habe? Weil ich Macht haben wollte, bei der diese beiden Idioten nicht nachkommen. Ich wollte mich an ihnen rächen, für alles, was sie mir angetan haben! Es ist alles ihre Schuld. Ohne sie wäre Lily heute noch bei mir." Die letzten Worte klangen gepresst, ganz so, als müsse er sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut zu schreien.

"Warte, warte. Du willst mir hier erzählen, dass du wegen ihren Schuljungenstreichen zum Todesser geworden bist? Mach mal einen Punkt." Ich lachte.

„Das haben sie. Ich wollte einfach nur besser werden als sie! Ich habe hart gearbeitet an neuen Zaubersprüchen, neuen Zaubertränken- ganz egal. Hauptsache, es würde mich weiterbringen gegen sie. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich etwas gefunden hatte, kopierten sie es und setzten es dann wieder gegen mich ein! Immer vier gegen einen. Die anderen fanden das wohl ziemlich witzig, aber es hat all meine Hoffnungen auf ein besseres Leben zerstört, die ich mir von der Zaubererwelt versprochen hatte."

„Deine Hoffnungen?" Rasch schenkte ich ihm nach.

„Meine Familie war ein einziges Desaster. Ich war so glücklich, als der Brief kam. Ich habe davon geträumt, dass ich der beste und klügste Schüler werden würde, den Hogwarts jemals gesehen hatte, ich wollte Lily, die ich von Kindesbeinen an kannte, für mich gewinnen- und was passierte? Ich traf auf Potter und Black!"

Ich hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Auch ich konnte mich noch zu gut an den Jungen James Potter erinnern. Es musste schrecklich gewesen sein, sieben Jahre lang die Zielscheibe für ihren ganzen Unsinn zu sein- obendrein alles noch vor den Augen der heimlich Angebeteten.

„Und dann habe sie meine Freundschaft zu Lily zerstört. Meine einzige wirkliche Freundschaft."

„Warte mal. Lily hat mir aber erzählt, dass du sie als Schlammblut beschimpft hast!"

„Das war ein Unfall. Merlin, sie haben mir die Hose runtergezogen! Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. Wegen ihnen habe ich _einmal_ in meinem Leben die Kontrolle verloren! Und warum hat Lily mir nicht verziehen? Wegen ihnen! Weil sie sie aufgehetzt haben!" Er ballte eine Faust, während ich nachdachte.

„Nein. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie die Freundschaft beendet hat, weil dir deine gruseligen Freunde wichtiger gewesen wären als sie. Die, die wirklich an den Schlammblut-Quatsch glaubten. Sie dachte, du würdest werden wie die."

Er sah mich überrascht an. „Nein. Niemals. Ich wollte nur Potter und Black fertig machen!"

„Also Lily hat mir erzählt, dass sie dich gebeten hat, die Freundschaft zu denen um ihretwillen zu beenden. Und du hättest dich geweigert."

Er sah mich seltsam an und entschied sich dann, meinen Einwand zu überhören.

„Und dann fing sie an, mit ihm auszugehen- ausgerechnet mit ihm von allen Leuten! Ich schloss mich den Todessern an. Sie wäre die Einzige gewesen, die das hätte verhindern können, aber nein! Sie war ja jetzt mit Super-Potter zusammen. Bei den Todessern wurde ich für mein Wissen und Können geehrt und respektiert. Endlich einmal. Aber ich liebte sie immer noch und habe gehofft, dass eine Zeit kommen würde, in der ich sie wieder für mich würde gewinnen können. Wenn sie mit mir verheiratet gewesen wäre, hätte es auch niemanden mehr interessiert, ob sie ein Schlammblut ist, ich war ein hochgeehrter Todesser. Aber was tut sie? Sie heiratet Potter, trott diesem lächerlichen Orden bei und lässt sich auch noch von Potter schwängern. Ich wollte sie hassen, aber ich konnte es nicht. Weißt du, wie es sich angefühlt hat, als der Dunkle Lord zu dem Schluss gekommen ist, dass ihr Sohn mit der Prophezeiung gemeint sei? Ich habe ihn angefleht, sie zu verschonen!" Die Verzweiflung hatte ihn immer schneller sprechen lassen, sie Worte brachen aus ihm heraus wie aus einem Vulkan.

"Was denn für eine Prophezeiung?" Er war sehr schnell, ich musste aufpassen, dass ich ihm folgen konnte.

„Phh, eine Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass ein kleiner Junge des Dunklen Lords Untergang sein würde. Ich habe nur die Hälfte davon aufgeschnappt, als sie gemacht wurde. Der Dunkle Lord hat herausgefunden, dass damit entweder Neville Longbottom oder Harry Potter gemeint sein müsste. Der Dunkle Lord hat sich dann aber irgendwie auf Harry Potter kapriziert und wollte ihn töten. Ich war entsetzt, wusste ich doch, dass er auf die Eltern kaum Rücksicht nehmen würde. Ich habe um Lilys Leben gebettelt. Und weil ich Angst hatte, dass er nicht auf mich hören würde, bin ich auch zu Dumbledore gegangen und habe mich ihm als Spion erboten. Wegen meiner Informationen würde überhaupt der _Fidelius_-Zauber durchgeführt; ich wusste ja, dass Harry sterben sollte. Zum Glück für den Dunklen Lord war dein lieber Black aber nicht ganz der Freund, für den Potter ihn gehalten hatte. Und so habe ich sie verloren. Schon wieder. Für immer. Diesmal Dank deinem Liebhaber. Sie haben mein Leben ruiniert! Und immer noch liebe ich sie!" Er atmete schwer.

Mein Mund hing offen. Wahnsinn. „Du hast es ihm gesagt?" Er schien mich nicht zu beachten und ich fragte mich selbst, ob ich jetzt auf Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählen oder Dumbledore sagen, auf wen Jagd gemacht werden würde sagen, abgezielt hatte.

„Ich werde ihn töten, sollte er jemals aus Askaban raus kommen. Ich will, dass du das weißt."

Das fand ich wenig überraschend.

„Warum hast du mir dann geraten, sein Kind zu bekommen?"

"Das wollte ich nicht, glaub mir. Ich hätte es genossen, ihn zu treffen und ihm zu erzählen, dass du sein Kind mit meiner Hilfe getötet hast! Aber letztlich hat er dich ja auch nur missbraucht. Du sahst so wunderschön und hilflos aus an jenem Abend in meinem Büro. Jemand musste sich um dich kümmern. Du hast einen Hang dazu, selbstzerstörerisch zu handeln. Ich konnte dir das nicht antun, glaub mir, ich wollte es, aber ich konnte nicht. Und ich dachte mir, sie wird ja nicht so werden wie er, schließlich wirst du sie aufziehen. Ich würde sie tolerieren können, wie ich auch Harry hätte tolerieren können, wenn Lily mit ihm zu mir gekommen wäre." Kummer drückte seine Stimme.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte- es war auch ziemlich schwer für mich. Er hätte mich fertig gemacht. Und ich hätte es ahnen können- Lily, natürlich. Er war betrunken, er litt. Vieles machte auch wenig Sinn. Er machte Sirius für sein Leid verantwortlich, so wie ich auch. Aber ich hatte wenigstens Adhara und er hatte nichts.

„Deswegen wollte ich mir dir reden. Wie lange wird es dauern?" Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in meine.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Aber hast du dir jemals die Frage gestellt, ob Lily nicht gerne mit dir zusammen gewesen wäre, hättest du deine Freunde für sie aufgegeben?" Ich wollte ihn ablenken.

„Hat sie so etwas mal angedeutet?" Er schien fassungslos.

"Ehrlich gesagt: an dem Tag, als sie herausfand, dass sie schwanger war, hat sie von dir gesprochen. Sie hat sich gefragt, ob es dir das herz brechen würde. Sie hat sich ehrlich Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Er machte ein schreckliches Geräusch. „Nein!"

„Und um noch ehrlicher zu sein: Ich denke, sie hätte dich Potter vorgezogen, wenn du sie nicht ein Schlammblut genannt hättest und bei deinen Gruselfreunden geblieben wärst."

„Er hat mich dazu gezwungen!"

"Nein, das ist nicht wahr." Merlin, er zeigte überhaupt keine Bereitschaft, einen Teil der Verantwortung bei sich selber zu suchen.

Severus starrte mich an. „Warum hat sie mir nicht einfach verziehen?"

„Ich glaube, dass du sie Schlammblut genannt hast, war in Wirklichkeit nur der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat. Sie hat dich tausendmal gebeten, dich von diesen Todesser-Leuten und deinen Experimenten fernzuhalten. Sie hatte einfach keine Lust mehr, dein Verhalten länger zu akzeptieren."

Er erhob sich. „Es war nicht meine Schuld. Es war Potters!"

„Ich war nicht dabei, aber während du erwachsen wirst, solltest du die Dinge auch mal aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sehen. Der Klügere gibt nach. Wenn du sie einfach ignoriert hättest, hätten sie sicher bald das Interesse an dir verloren. Aber du wolltest den Ärger mit ihnen doch. Sie haben dich nicht zum Todesser gemacht! Du wolltest schon immer einer werden, von Anfang an. Lily hat es mir gesagt. Du warst von Anfang an affin mit den Dunklen Künsten! Also gib jetzt nicht anderen die Aleinschuld für deine Fehler!"

"Aber es ist alles Blacks Schuld! Er hat sie betrogen!" Er machte mal eben ein Zeitsprung von einigen Jahren. Ja, alle hatten sie alles falsch gemacht.

"Ja. Das hat er. Er hat sie betrogen. Aber was er nict gemacht hat, ist dich zum Todesser. Das war einzig und allein deine Entscheidung. Gegen Lily und für die!" Ich war auch aufgestanden und auf ihn zugegangen. Im Notfall wollte ich ihn festhalten können. Er war betrunken, einsam und verzweifelt- Genau wie ich. Und doch so anders.

„Du bist für deine Entscheidungen verantwortlich. Du kannst dir nicht Verantwortlichkeiten nach Belieben rauspicken und den Rest vergessen. Wenn du die Finger von den Dunklen Künsten gelassen hättest, wäre vielleicht alles ganz anders geworden. Aber das werden wir nie herausfinden können. Nur bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und schieb nicht alle Schuld den anderen in die Schuhe."

Verstehen konnte ich ihn trotzdem. Die Suche nach Antworten, die nicht zu finden waren, konnten einen zermürben. Er machte es sich leicht, indem er alles von sich schob, was gegen ihn sprach.

„Er wird mir dafür büßen!" Seine Stimme war voller Verachtung.

"Du hast meine vollste Unterstützung. Ich werde dich anfeuern."

Er lachte unvermittelt. „Ist da etwa doch noch etwas Hass?"

"Nein, das Verlangen nach Gerechtigkeit."

Er schnaubt bitter.

„Gerechtigkeit. Wenn du gesehen hättest, was ich gesehen habe, würdest du dieses Wort nicht mal mehr im Mund führen. Nichts ist gerecht in dieser Welt. Sieh mich an. Ich bin ein ehemaliger Todesser, der hier steht und einen Drink im Mondschein genießt, während Lily tot ist."

„Sie hat ihren Weg gewählt so wie du deinen. Sie würde sich nicht beklagen."

"Sie hat diesen Bastard wirklich geliebt, oder? Diesen selbsternannten Muggel-Retter. Warum um alles in der Welt musste der sich überhaupt an Dumbledore hängen? Er ist ein Reinblut! Warum konnte er nicht einfach Lily nehmen und zu Hause bleiben?"

Ich lachte, weil es dieselben Fragen waren, die ich Sirius vor so vielen Jahren gestellt hatte. Aber Severus dessen Antworten zu präsentieren, wäre zynisch.

„Vielleicht hat er es für Lily getan. Sie ist muggel-geboren und wäre sicher eines Tages auch so ein Ziel für euch geworden."

"Lily? Niemals. Ich hätte es zu verhindern gewusst."

"So wie du ihren Tod zu verhindern gewusst hast?"

"Wag es nicht, so mit mir zu reden! Ich habe um ihr Leben gebettelt, ich habe meine Überzeugungen für sie verraten, ich bin zu Dumbledore gerannt wegen ihr. Das war eine einzige Demütigung. Und trotzdem…"

"Severus, du wirst die Vergangenheit nicht ändern können. Du könntest dich ebenso gut auf deine Zukunft konzentrieren."

Er sah mir in die Augen, viel zu tief. „Das werde ich."

Ich erwiderte den Blick in die unendlichen Tiefen seiner nachtschwarzen Augen. Alle meine Gedanken lagen dort für ihn zum Abruf bereit. Meine Verzweiflung, meine Einsamkeit, meine Zweifel.

Ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinen. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Wir waren erwachsen, wir waren allein, frei. Wir würden uns gegenseitig Trost spenden.

Sein Kuss war leicht und vorsichtig. Ich antwortete ihm mit vier Jahren aufgestauter Leidenschaft. Er reagierte sofort, sein Kuss wurde stark und fordernd. Mir wurde ganz leicht im Kopf. Der letzte Mann, mit dem ich geschlafen hatte, war Sirius gewesen. Es war mir egal. Wenn Severus nicht jetzt und hier mit mir schlafen würde, würde ich ihn töten müssen. Er stieß mich unsanft zu Boden, der plötzlich voller weicher Kissen war. Meine Kleider zog er auf alt hergebrachte Weise aus. Seine Zunge erkundete meine nackte Haut, suchte nach meinen erogenen Punkten. Merlin, ich musste ich spüren, ich wollte die Härte eines Mannes haben und keine sanfte Verführung. Er stand auf, sah auf mich hinunter. Er war noch völlig bekleidet, er hatte es mir nicht gestattet, ihn auszuziehen.

„Lass mich dich ansehen." Seine Stimme war befehlend. Ich fühlte mich, als streichelten hunderte von Händen über meinen Körper, als verwöhnten sie mich mit allem, was mich glücklich machte. Ich bog mich ihm entgegen, meine Arme folgten den sanften Berührungen auf meiner Haut automatisch. Meine Finger glitten zwischen meine Beine, ich streichelte mich selbst, sein Blick schien meine Finger zu befehligen. Ich stöhnte auf, obwohl ich es nicht gewollt hatte. Nie hatte es sich so gut angefühlt. Ich würde bald kommen, aber das schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Er sah mir zu, sein Gesicht von Lust verzerrt.

Dann riss er sich selbst die Kleider vom Leib. Er kniete zwischen meinen Schenkeln, nahm meine Hand und führt sie an sein Fleisch. Es war riesig und heiß. Ich hätte bei dem bloßen Gedanken vor Lust schreien können. Warum nur ließ er sich so viel Zeit bei allem, warum quälte er mich so? Kaum, dass ich das gedacht hatte, begann er, in mich einzudringen. Er war sehr vorsichtig, er wollte mir nicht wehtun und so tat er es langsam, jeder Millimeter ein exquisiterer Genuss. Mein Orgasmus traf mich wie eine Welle und trug mich davon. Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis ich mich wieder atmen hörte.

„Du bist aber schnell und dabei so bezaubernd." Seine tiefe Stimme war nah an meinem Ohr. Ich wollte mich aufsetzen, aber Severus dreht uns einfach um, sodass ich auf ihm saß.

"Oh nein, du wirst jetzt nirgendwo hingehen, bis ich es zulasse. Sieh mich an." Ich wollte nicht hinter seinem Können zurückstehen. Seine schwarzen Augen schienen an meinen zu heften und jede Berührung zu intensivieren. Ich kam wieder, bevor er es tat, aber meine Hüften stießen ihn gleich nach mir zum Höhepunkt.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, tranken wir beide ein Glas Feuerwhisky. Er zog mich in seine Arme, meinen Rücken hielt er an seine Brust gepresst und wir sahen bei hinaus auf das Meer, schweigend.

Meine Gedanken rasten. Was hatte ich da gerade getan? Er war der Feind. War er das? Keiner wusste es. Ich fühlte mich so sicher und geborgen in seinem Arm. Ich hatte mich auch bei Sirius sicher gefühlt, aber das hier war etwas anderes. Als wäre ich schon aufgrund seiner puren Überlegenheit in Sicherheit. Und doch fehlte mir die Zärtlichkeit in seinen Berührungen. Aber wo sollte sie auch herkommen? Ich wusste, dass er mich nicht liebte. Er hatte mit Lily geschlafen in dieser Nacht und ich mit Sirius. Das war der Deal. Was Sirius wohl sagen würde, wenn er jemals herausfände, dass ich ausgerechnet mit Severus geschlafen hatte? Vielleicht war das auch nur Bestandteil eines besonders perfiden Racheplans. Vielleicht wollte Severus auch nur sichergehen, dass Sirius nicht nur tot war, wenn er mit ihm fertig war, sondern auch innerlich zerstört und gedemütigt in jeder erdenklichen Weise? Abgesehen davon, dass kein Mensch wusste, ob das klappen würde, weil kein Mensch wusste, ob Sirius mich geliebt hatte. Vielleicht wollte Severus aber nur sichergehen, dass er nicht die kleinste Möglichkeit übersehen hätte, um Sirius zu foltern.


	18. Veränderungen

**Kapitel 18**

**-Veränderungen-**

Wir erwachten im Morgengrauen. Weiße Laken bedeckten unsere immer noch nackten Körper, mit einem Arm hielt er mich umschlugen, mit dem anderen stützte er seinen Kopf. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht von alleine aufgewacht war, er musste mich mit einem Zauber geweckt haben.

"Ich werde jetzt gehen." Seine Stimme war ein nur ein sanftes Wispern.

"Okay." Ich war noch ganz verschlafen und wandte mich schlaftrunken zu ihm um.

Er sah mir wieder direkt in die Augen. "Es tut mir leid."

"Was tut dir leid?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder formal, so wie er es gestern Nacht gewesen war, bevor... "Dass ich mich nicht wie der Gentleman benommen habe, der ich hätte sein sollen."

Ich musste unwillkürlich kichern. „Ich denke, das werde ich dir verzeihen können."

"Falls du dir deswegen Gedanken machen solltest…ich werde niemandem hiervon erzählen. Auch nicht Black."

"Wie nett. Also doch ganz ein Gentleman." spottete ich.

Er lächelte mild. "Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir. Und nur ihm und mir."

Mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden.

Nach dieser Episode kehrte ich zurück in mein Dasein als alleinerziehende Mutter, aber ich fühlte mich so unglaublich viel besser. Die Erinnerung an diese spezielle Erinnerung gab mir ein tiefes Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, wann immer ich daran zurück dachte. Ich war wieder eine Frau, eine erwachsene Frau, eine begehrenswerte Frau. Das reichte mir. Severus schrieb mir Briefe so wie immer und ich antwortete so wie immer. Alles war in bester Ordnung und keiner musste hier irgendetwas bereuen.

Umso überraschter war ich, als er an Heiligabend plötzlich wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien. Ich war gerade damit fertig geworden, den Saustall aufzuwischen, den Adhara mit ihrem Abendessen angerichtet hatte, als dicke weiße Schneeflocken vor meinem Fenster fielen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein- hier an der Mittelmeerküste gab es so gut wie nie Schnee und schon gar nicht im Dezember.

Ich öffnete das Fenster und lehnte mich hinaus, da sah ich ihn- in meinem Garten stehend und über mein Gesicht lachend. Ihm machte sein Auftritt Spaß.

"Hey." Jetzt musste auch ich lachen. Und ja- ich war überrascht, aber ich war definitiv auch sehr glücklich, ihn zu sehen.

"Hey. Ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht mit dir auf den Weihnachtsmann warten?"

Das passte nun so überhaupt nicht zu ihm, dass ich mich fast vor Lachen verschluckte.

"Aber klar. Mit Eierlikör oder lieber mit Feuerwhisky?"

"Oh, ich denke, ich nehme tatsächlich zuerst einen Eierlikör." Ich ließ ihn herein und er trat gleich an meinen Kamin. Es war trotz allem sehr kalt draußen.

Ich gab ihm ein Gläschen. "Und womit habe ich die Ehre deines Besuches verdient?"

Er sah mich abschätzend an. "Ich wollte mir selbst ein Geschenk machen."

"Und das wäre?" Aber sein Blick war mir Antwort genug.

"Zieh dich aus." Es war keine Bitte, es war ein Befehl. Aber genau wie beim letzten Mal war ich nicht imstande, der Macht und der Anziehungskraft in seinen Worten zu widerstehen. Warum auch? Er würde mir wieder guttun.

Ich stand ihm gegenüber, bewegte mich nicht und sah ihn nur voll trotziger Herausforderung an- ja, ich wollte ihn, aber ich würde ihm nicht einfach gehorchen.

Er sah die meine herausfordernden Augen und wirbelte seinen Zauberstab in einer winzigen Bewegung. Meine Kleider glitten wie von selbst von meinem Körper, langsam und lasziv, als wollten sie mich zum Abschied streicheln.

In seinen schwarzen Augen lag schimmernde Begierde. „Leg dich vor den Kamin."

Diesmal konnte ich ihm nichts entgegensetzen. Die Hitze meines nackten Körpers verschmolz mit dem eiskalten Fußboden- er hätte direkt vor dem Feuer viel wärmer sein müssen. Ich stöhnte leise auf als mein Körper sich in der Kälte straffte.

Er kam auf mich zu, er war nun selber unbekleidet. Etwas von dem Eierlikör ließ er in meinen Bauchnabel tropfen und trank hieraus. Dann zog er mit dem Rest eine Spur von meinen Brüsten zu der Innenseite meiner Schenkel und begann, auch diesen ganz langsam mit seiner Zungenspitze von meiner Haut zu nehmen. Als ich ihn berühren wollte, spürte ich, dass ich meine Arme nicht heben konnte, sie waren wie an den Boden gekettet.

Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten im flackernden Feuerschein diabolisch, aber ich war zu gefangen, um Angst zu empfinden. Kurz bevor er meinen intimsten Punkt erreicht hatte, fühlte ich ihn in mir; er fühlte ich so gut an. Weil ich ihn nicht berühren konnte, sah ich ihm stattdessen fest in die Augen, damit er sehen konnte, wie gut er mir tat. Auch er war auf meine Augen fokussiert, während er hart und fest und schnell zustieß. In der Sekunde, in der ich kam, drehte er mich um und nahm mich von hinten, wobei seine geübten Finger mich so berührten, dass ich fast sofort wiederkam und das Gefühl des Höhepunktes sich ewig hinzuziehen schien. Dann packte er mich grob bei den Haaren und zog mich herauf zu sich, sodass ich fast an seine Brust gedrückt war. Er griff nach meinen Brüsten und kam fast in derselben Sekunde.

Er atmete heftig, tief befriedigt und presste mich fest an sich. „Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht weh getan." Ein spielerisches Flüstern.

„Nein, das hast du nicht." Das Schattenspiel der Flammen schien mich gefangen zu nehmen. Natürlich hatte er mir nicht wehgetan. Natürlich nicht. Ich spürte, dass er heute mit mir geschlafen hatte. Seine ganze Art war weniger sanft gewesen, mehr so, wie sie meinem Charakter entsprach. Wild, fordernd und deswegen noch umso befriedigender für mich.

"Gibt es ein Geschenk, das du gerne hättest?" Seine Stimme war tief, rau und spielerisch als er nach einer Praline griff, die in einer Schale auf dem Tisch lag.

"Ja. Mehr davon." Ich räkelte mich als er mich zu Boden ließ.

"Bescheidenheit ist wohl nicht deine Stärke?" Er lachte und sank zwischen meine Schenkel, wo er der Praline erlaubte, in mir zu verschwinden, nur um sie dann mit seiner Zunge suchen zu können.

* * *

Er war auch an Sylvester bei mir. Er legte immer einen Zauber um uns, der es verhinderte, dass mein Kind uns hören würde und dann nahm er sich meiner an. Ich liebte es. Tagsüber war ich eine berufstätige, alleinerziehende Mutter und nachts wurde ich zu einer völlig anderen Frau, die eine wilde Affäre hatte. Ich ahnte dumpf, dass es mir nicht möglich sein würde, sein Herz für mich zu gewinnen, aber damit konnte ich leben. Es reichte mir, dass er mit mir im hier und jetzt war und wir uns einfach hatten. Nach dem Desaster mit Sirius reichte mir das vollkommen, ich wollte gar keine großartige Beziehung mehr. Wir würden plaudern oder uns unterhalten, wir würden miteinander schlafen und er würde wieder gehen. Er kam nur, wenn Adhara schlief und ging, bevor sie erwachte. Er gehörte nur mir und war mein kleines, dreckiges Geheimnis. Und ich war sehr glücklich damit.

Wir lagen in meinem Bett, beide schwer von Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung. Seine langen weißen Finger spielten vorsichtig mit meinem Haar.

„Einen Knut für deine Gedanken." Neckte er mich.

„Die sind mindestens eine Galleone wert!" lachte ich.

Er öffnete seine Hand und hielt mir eine Galleone unter die Nase.

"Wie hast du das denn gemacht? Ich dachte, man kann ebenso wenig Geld herbeizaubern wie Essen!"

Er lächelte. „Ist das so?"

"Ist das Dunkle Magie?" Ich starrte das Geldstück an.

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ganz sicher nicht. Es ist Koboldgold."

"Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Schon wieder!" Er lachte.

"Wo ist dein Dunkles Mal?" Mir war aufgefallen, dass seine Arme vollkommen weiß und normal waren. Genau wie die von Sirius es auch gewesen waren. Ich konnte mir denken, dass sie wohl irgendwie in der Lage sein müssten, das Mal zu verstecken, aber jetzt, wo ich die Gelegenheit hatte, jemanden zu fragen, der es mir würde genau erklären können, konnte ich damit nicht an mich halten.

"Getarnt natürlich. Du möchtest es doch nicht etwa die ganze Zeit sehen müssen, oder?"

"Du kannst es tarnen?"

„Natürlich. Sonst hätten wir den Auroren doch den ganzen Spaß verdorben beim Herumraten, wer einer von uns ist und wer nicht. Wir hätten uns doch ständig selbst verraten."

„Zeig es mir!" Er seufzte schwer, murmelte etwas und das Mal erschien auf seinem Arm. Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, obwohl ich es ja schon mal gesehen hatte. Aber so aus der Nähe wirkte der die tiefschwarze Schlange, die sich aus einem Schädel wand, noch abstoßender und erschreckender.

„Genug?" höhnte er über meine erschrockene Reaktion. Ich nickte.

„Was hast du gemacht als du ein, ich meine, als du bei den Todessern warst?"

Er streckte sich genüsslich aus. „Hauptsächlich Forschung."

„Was für Forschung?"

"Hör zu- die Dunklen Künste befassen sich nicht nur mit Tod und Zerstörung, auch wenn du das vielleicht glauben magst. Es geht dabei vielmehr um Grenzerweiterungen. Darum, zu versuchen, die Möglichkeiten der Magie auszudehnen und die altbekannten Grundsätze herauszufordern. So kann man Kräfte erlangen, die die anderen nicht haben und nur so kann man besser werden als sie."

Ich sah ihn an. Ich wusste, dass er ein mächtiger Zauberer war. Ich konnte es jedes Mal fühlen, wenn ich in seine Nähe kam. Er hatte fast so eine packende Aura wie Dumbledore, auch wenn seine sich gänzlich anders anfühlte.

„Aber warum?"

„Männer müssen stärker sein als ihre Gegner, andernfalls werden sie besiegt. So viel habe ich in jedem Fall von Potter gelernt."

„Oh bitte, kannst du nicht aufhören mit diesem Blödsinn?"

"Nein, es ist eine einfache Wahrheit. Die ganze Menschheitsgeschichte beruht darauf. Männer wollen Macht, um über andere Männer herrschen zu können. Nur darum geht es seit Anbeginn aller Zeiten. Macht."

"Das ist doch Quatsch. Nicht alle Menschen denken so."

"Alle Männer, die ich kenne, sind so und nicht anders. Du hast aber auch leicht reden. Du bist eine Frau, ein Reinblut, du bist reich, du bist wunderschön. Du musstest nie kämpfen, um etwas zu bekommen, dir wurde es gegeben."

"Aber was ist dann zum Beispiel mit Lucius? Für ihn gilt doch dasselbe wie für mich."

„Abgesehen von dem Umstand, dass er keine Frau ist und auch nicht wunderschön, möchte ich meinen. Aber das ist der Punkt. Er ist ein Mann und er muss eine Position verteidigen, die er geerbt hat ohne für sie zu arbeiten. Das ist in mancherlei Hinsicht sogar noch schwerer, weil keiner es dir gönnt und dich von deinem hohen Ross herunterholen will. Aber da du kein Mann bist, wirst du es wahrscheinlich nicht nachvollziehen können."

„Und was ist mit Frauen? Frauen brauchen keine Macht oder wie?"

„Ihr habt mehr Macht als ihr denkt. Ihr seid es, die die Männer wollen, deswegen bestimmt ihr über uns und sorgt dafür, dass wir kämpfen."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er das jetzt ernst meinte oder mich verspotten wollte. Aber seine Gedanken waren zu interessant, um sie zu unterbrechen.

„Aber es gab doch auch Frauen bei den Todessern."

"Wenige." Sein Ton war verächtlich.

"Du warst damit nicht einverstanden?"

"Nein. Im Wesentlichen deshalb, weil sie mehr Ärger verursacht haben als alles andere inklusive den Auroren. Immer vorne dabei mit ihren Mundwerken, aber keine Ahnung, was zu tun war. Es war teilweise ein echter Aufwand, sie wieder aus den Schwierigkeiten herauszuholen, in die sie sich selber mit ihrer Unachtsamkeit gebracht haben. Außerdem haben sie viele Männer abgelenkt und so das Vorankommen gestört. Nichts als Huren."

„Wirklich? Also so Richtige?"

Er lächelte und schob mir eine Haarsträhne hinter mein Ohr. „Manche von ihnen waren wohl mit jedem Todesser im Bett, der nicht rechtzeitig weglaufen konnte."

"Und auch mit dir?" Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen.

"Manche Angebote sind reizvoll, aber ich bevorzuge Frauen, die es wert sind, sie zu respektieren."

"Hast du jemals eine Frau zu etwas gezwungen?"

Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten. „Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich kein Vergewaltiger bin."

"Aber mit deinen steinzeitlichen Ansichten durftest du nicht hinter deinem Rudel zurückstehen oder was?" Ich wollte eine vernünftige Antwort.

"Ich habe niemals eine Frau ohne ihre Erlaubnis berührt."

"Hast du schon mal jemanden umgebracht?"

„Was für eine Frage soll das denn sein?"

„Hast du oder hast du nicht?"

„Ich habe."

Meine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

„Das ist so typisch für eine Frau. Fragen stellen und mit der Antwort nicht umgehen können."

„Viele?"

„Einige."

"Merlin."

„Komm schon, was hattest du denn erwartet zu hören? Dass wir den Krieg mit Worten und Blumen geführt haben? Hast du jemals Black gefragt, wie viele Leute er umgelegt hat?"

"Bereust du das denn gar nicht?"

„Manche schon, die meisten nicht. Wäre ich nicht besser gewesen, dann wäre ich jetzt tot."

„Aber…"

"Genug davon. Wenn du nicht damit umgehen kannst, was geschehen sein mag und willst, dass ich gehe, werde ich das tun."

* * *

Das wollte ich nicht. Ich brauchte ihn und ich hoffte, dass auch er mich brauchte. Wir benutzen uns gegenseitig, um jemanden zu haben, um nicht allein zu sein, um irgendwo hingehen zu können, wo man sich über den anderen freute, um zu reden, zu verstehen und um sich anzulehnen. Er passte auf mich auf, er half mir, wann immer es nötig war- sei es, weil ich einen Trank für mein krankes Kind brauchte oder sei es, um mir eine Stütze zu geben, wenn ich traurig war. Er war trotz allem kein schlechter Mensch.

Manchmal konnte ich mich sogar des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass Lily mit ihm besser dran gewesen wäre. Ich hatte noch nie einen Menschen erlebt, der so besonnen und weitsichtig gehandelt hat, wie er.

Was immer er tat, war sorgfältig geplant und vorbereitet. Es gab immer Rückzugsmöglichkeiten, Rückschrittsmöglichkeiten, Auswege. Er würde niemals etwas komplett versauen. Auch in Sirius Position hätte er niemals so räudig versagt. Er hätte einen Weg gefunden, alles so zu drehen, dass das Leben machte, was er wollte und nicht umgekehrt.

Ich liebte diese Eigenschaft und fühlte mich stark davon angezogen, trotzdem fehlte mir oft diese andere Seite an ihm, dieses verrückte. Er würde niemals einfach aufstehen und etwas total Dummes tun. So wie James und Sirius es so oft gemacht hatten. Zum Beispiel, als sie einmal morgens einfach aufgestanden waren und beschlossen hatten, dass nunmehr die Zeit gekommen sei, um den Kaffe zu revolutionieren. Anstatt ihn mit Wasser aufzugießen, nahmen sie Bier, weil das ihrer Ansicht nach die ideale Kombination war- Kaffier. Machte betrunken und wach in einem Schluck. Natürlich war die Kaffeemaschine fast explodiert und man hatte nachher die Küche renovieren müssen, aber hey…

Severus würde über diese Art des Verhaltens nur die Nase gerümpft haben.

Oder die Momente, in denen Sirius der Kragen geplatzt war, weil er dachte, jemand anderes würde mich über Gebühr anflirten. Ich seufzte. Oder unser erstes Zusammentreffen im Tropfenden Kessel. Oder wie er mich seinem Welpenblick angeschaut hatte zusammen mit diesem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln…egal, Leidenschaft war gut bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Auch wenn Severus nicht derjenige war, der Adhara ihre Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vorlas, hatte sie von ihm – und war es auch nur indirekt- doch weit mehr als von ihrem unnützen Vater.

* * *

Als Adhara ungefähr fünf Jahre alt war, fing sie an, zu fragen, wer ihr Vater war. All die Kinder in ihrem Muggel- Kindergarten hatten einen Papi, nur sie nicht. Ich weiß noch, wie ich Kriegsrat mit Severus hielt wegen dieser Frage.

„Was soll ich ihr nur sagen?"

„Was wäre so schlimm an der Wahrheit?" schlug er vor.

„Manchmal bist du sehr lustig. ‚Dein Vater, mein Schatz, ist ein Massenmörder, der seine besten Freunde und auch deine Mutter verraten hat. Aber keine Sorge, mein Kind, er wird für immer in Askaban sitzen.' Juchu!"

„Also fein. Und was bitte möchtest du ihr stattdessen erzählen?" Er sah mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Das, was ich den anderen Leuten auch erzählt habe- dass er tot ist."

„Hälst du das für eine gute Idee?" Er grinste mich höhnisch an.

„Was hätte ich denn bitte sonst erzählen sollen?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Cleverer wäre es gewesen, wenn du ihnen erzählt hättest, dass er ein unfassbares Arschloch ist und dich in der Schwangerschaft verlassen hat."

„Warum?"

„Weil du dann in dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass er rauskommt- und dem noch unwahrscheinlicheren Fall, dass ich ihn nicht getötet habe, bevor er hier ankommt, eine Ausrede hättest. Was wolltest du Adhara denn dann erzählen? Ooops, das muss ein Fall von Wiederauferstehung sein?"

„Das wäre wohl seeeeeeeeeehr unwahrscheinlich, denke ich. Du und Clot seid die einzigen Personen, die wissen, wer ihr Vater ist. Und nichtsdestotrotz- wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass er mich nur verlassen hat, hätte es ja sein können, dass sie ihn trotzdem kennenlernen will, oder? Kann ich ihr nicht einfach sagen, dass du ihr Vater bist?"

„Du machst Witze, oder?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Zunächst mal, weil ich nicht ihr Vater bin. Sie kennt mich doch gar nicht. Außerdem gäbe es da einen schwer auflösbaren Widerspruch mit deiner ich-bin-schon-ein-Weilchen-tot-für-die-Nachbarschaft- Geschichte. Du solltest wirklich erst einmal nachdenken, bevor du handelst." Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Dafür ist es zu spät."

„Dann sag ihr die Wahrheit."

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Du bringst dich in Teufels Küche. Bleib bei der Wahrheit."

„Und was, wenn sie es ihren Freunden erzählt? Dann fliegt alles auf. Ich bin hierher gezogen, damit wir frei sein können! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er mein friedliches Leben noch mal zerstört! Er ist seit sechs Jahren weggesperrt!"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Sogar Kinder wissen, wann es besser ist, den Mund zu halten."

„Und was, wenn nicht? Das ist nicht gerecht!"

„Sag ihr, dass er sich verlassen hat und dass du die Nachbarschaft angelogen hast. Es wird noch ein paar Jahre dauern, bis sie das weiter hinterfragen wird. Dann kannst du ihr immer noch die Wahrheit sagen, wenn du dann überhaupt noch hier wohnst."

„Na, super."

„Du kennst meine Meinung über Gerechtigkeit."


	19. Anträge

**Kapitel 19**

**-Anträge-**

So lief es zwei Jahre lang. Es lief für mich, es lief für ihn. Er kam vielleicht einmal im Monat, in seinen Ferien zwei- oder dreimal in der Woche. Oft liefen wir auch einfach nur am Strand entlang und unterhielten uns über Gott und die Welt. Wir sahen sicher wie ein richtiges Vorzeigepaar aus, dass sich beim trauten Strandspaziergang unterhielt. Nur die Liebe fehlte. Aber fehlte sie mir? Ich fragte mich nicht danach.

Kurz nach Adharas siebtem Geburtstag wurde ich plötzlich sehr krank. Schon am Nachmittag hatte ich Kopfschmerzen bekommen und gefroren. Als ich von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, war es schon so schlimm, dass ich vor Kopfschmerz nur noch undeutlich sehen konnte und Schüttelforst hatte. Madame DuPret, das Kindermädchen, sah mich erschrocken und besorgt an.

"Mademoiselle, sind Sie krank?" Sie fragte mich auf französisch.

Ich nickte.

"Wollen Sie, dass ich einen Arzt anrufen?" Ich war nicht mehr imstande, diese Sprache zu verstehen, geschweige denn, zu sprechen so sehr schmerzte mein Kopf.

"Severus." Ich sah sie hilfesuchend an. Irgendwie ahnte ich, dass ich einen Zauberer brauchen würde, mit einer normalen Grippe würde das hier nicht zu tun haben.

"Wer?"

"Meine Feder, bitte." Ich musste ihm schnell schreiben und ihn bitten, hier her zu kommen. Alles um mich herum drehte sich schon und ich sah die Angst in Adharas Augen.

"Aber, Mademoiselle- das Feuer. Es ist schneller."

"Ich…weiß nicht, wo er ist. Bitte." Ich sank in einen Stuhl, mein Kopf drohte zu zerspringen.

"Wo könnte er denn sein? Ich werde versuchen, ihn zu erreichen." Sie nahm meine feucht-schwitzige Hand, ich musste wirklich schlimm aussehen, denn versuchte, ihre paar Brocken Englisch zusammen zu kratzen.

"Hogwarts vielleicht." Meine Zunge schien sich nur noch schleppen zu können.

Sie kniete vor dem Kamin nieder und kontaktierte Hogwarts. Ich hielt mir den Kopf und entdeckte zu meinem allergrößten Entsetzen rote Pöckchen auf meinem Handrücken. Oh nein, bitte nicht das.

Ich hörte entferntes Murmeln, dann sah ich einen schwarzen Schatten aus dem Feuer steigen, der auf mich zukam und in Worten sprach, die ich nicht verstand. Jemand zog mich von meinem Stuhl, zerrte an mir und dann war alles dunkel.

* * *

Als ich meine Augen wieder aufschlug, lag ich auf meiner Couch im Wohnzimmer. Mein Blick schien mir immer noch vernebelt, aber ich sah Severus in meiner halboffenen Küche stehen. Adhara saß auf der Arbeitsfläche und schien ihn bei irgendetwas voller Bewunderung zu beobachten.

„Nein, mit dieser Wurzel musst du etwas vorsichtiger umgehen. Schneide sie etwas gerader ab."

Als er sah, dass ich meine Augen geöffnet hatte, nahm er meine Tochter auf den Arm und setzte sie auf dem sicheren Boden ab, bevor er zu mir kam. Ich musste lächeln. Nein, solche Unfälle passierten mit ihm nicht. Wo war sie nicht schon überall runtergefallen, weil ich nicht so umsichtig war. Er beugte sich über mich, seine Hand lag auf meiner Stirn. Sie war eiskalt. Adhara kletterte am Fußende über die Armlehne der Couch und sah mich aufmerksam an.

„Hast du dir gerade die Hände gewaschen? Die fühlen sich ja eisig an." Ich konnte nur flüstern.

„Nein. Du glühst vor Fieber. Ich fürchte, du hast Drachenpocken."

„Was? Nein! Woher?"

Er lächelte. „Das weiß ich nicht."

„Muss ich nicht ins St. Mungos?"

„Nein. Ich habe sie kontaktiert. Es ist besser, wenn du dich hier auskurierst. Es ist hoch ansteckend und im St. Mungos müssten sie dich isolieren. Ich kann hier für dich sorgen."

„Aber wo ist Madame DuPret? Nicht, dass ich sie auch angesteckt habe."

„Ich habe sie nach Hause geschickt. Sie hatte die Drachenpocken schon."

"Und Adhara? Ich will sie nicht anstecken! Oder dich."

"Kein Problem. Ich habe einen speziellen Trank, der mich vor Ansteckung schützt."

"Du kannst eine Ansteckung mit Drachenpocken verhindern? Dafür verdienst du doch mindestens einen Orden erster Klasse!"

"Du hörst mir nicht richtig zu. Ich kann keine Ansteckung verhindern, alles, was ich kann, ist es, mein Immunsystem so zu stärken, dass es sich selbst helfen kann. genau diesen Trank nehmen die Heiler im St. Mungos auch, wenn sie mit solchen Erkrankungen zu tun haben. Aber er ist sehr schwer zu brauen und es braucht einige extrem seltene und teure Zutaten, deswegen werden die Infizierten immer noch isoliert von ihren Mitpatienten, damit nicht alle den Trank brauchen. Aber für mich reicht es. Und Adhara ist geimpft, wenn du dich erinnern möchtest. Aber damit sie es nicht nach draußen schleppt, muss sie erstmal auch hier bleiben."

Ich hustete. „Ich hab kein Problem damit, dass meine eigene Tochter hier bleiben muss."

Er lächelte wieder. „Aber ihr macht es vielleicht etwas aus, dass sie hier eingesperrt sein muss. Sie ist sehr lebhaft." Sein Blick strich über sie weg.

"Und was ist mit dir?"

"Ich habe Ferien. Ich werde bleiben und hier arbeiten, wenn es dich nicht stört."

„Machst du Witze? Natürlich stört es mich nicht. Aber Adhara?" Ich flüsterte den letzten Satz. Ich wusste, dass er mit Kindern in diesem Alter nichts anfangen konnte.

„Adhara, könntest du deiner Mami bitte ein Glas Wasser bringen, ja?" unterbrach er mich.

Meine Kleine rutschte vor der Armlehne und wieselte mit ihrem wichtigen Auftrag in die Küche.

Er sah mich direkt an. „Was soll mit ihr sein?"

„Ich dachte, du magst keine Kinder. Und vor allem nicht sie." zischte ich. Er hatte sie noch nie wach erlebt, sie kannte ihn doch eigentlich gar nicht und trotzdem schienen sie klar zu kommen.

„Ich mag keine Kinder, richtig. Ich hasse ihren Vater, richtig. Aber ich denke, ich werde meinen Glauben an die Sippenhaft für ein paar Tage unterdrücken können." Er verspottete mich. „Für dich. Sie ist sehr intelligent. Sie hat mir schon den ganzen Tag eifrig dabei geholfen, den Trank zu brauen." War da etwa Wärme in seiner Stimme?

„Du kannst auch Clot um Hilfe bitten. Sie arbeitet im St. Mungos."

„Deine flatterhafte Freundin? Lieber nicht." Er stand auf und gab mir das Glas Wasser, das Adhara gerade aus der Küche geholt hatte.

„Schlaf jetzt." Er küsste meine Stirn sehr vorsichtig, nahm Adhara wieder auf den Arm und ging mit ihr zurück in die Küche. Ich hatte verstanden.

„Okay, Adhara. Ich werde dir jetzt erklären, was ein Mondstein ist. Sieh mal. Er ist eine essentiell wichtige Zutat für…" Sein Vortrag verlor sich in meinem Schlaf.

* * *

Das Fieber brannte fünf Tage lang. In meinen wirren Fieberträumen bekam ich fast jedes Mal Besuch von Sirius. Manches Mal sah er mich lächelnd an, ein anderes Mal wirbelte sein Gesicht durch einen Strudel irren Gelächters. Auch Lily und James waren manchmal, die schwiegen, anders als Clot, die in meinen Träumen immer und immer wieder die Antwort auf die Frage, wiederholte, für die sie in der Schule berühmt geworden war. Der Lehrer hatte nach den größten Errungenschaften der Zauberer im alten Rom gefragt und sie hatte gesagt, dass das wohl Wein, Orgien und Bulimie sein dürften. Ein anderes Mal war Remus bei Sirius, mit seinem gütigen Lächeln und ich hörte Peters Lachen im Hintergrund. Aber immer wieder Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. In der sechsten Nacht träumte ich von ihm, wie er dasaß in seiner Zelle in Askaban, gewickelt in Lumpen und er starrte durch ein Loch in der Wand auf den Vollmond.

Ich wurde wach von diesem Traum, ich lag in meinem Bett, mein Kopf schmerzte noch und ich sah die hellroten Punkte auf meinen Händen, die aber verblasst waren. Obwohl ich noch schwach und mitgenommen war, fühlte ich mich eigenartig klar. Das Zimmer drehte sich nicht mehr und ich nahm die Geräusche der Nacht aus meinem Garten erstaunlich deutlich war, so als sei ich übermäßig scharf angespannt. Der Vollmond schien in mein Fenster. Deswegen hatte ich wahrscheinlich davon geträumt. Es musste mitten in der Nacht sein.

"Severus?" Vorsichtig flüsterte ich in die Dunkelheit.

Binnen Sekunden kam er durch die Tür. „Wie geht es dir?"

"Viel besser." Meine Stimme knarzte heiser.

„Gut, ich hab schon angefangen, mir Sorgen zu machen, dass du überhaupt nicht mehr auf die Beine kommst." Trotz der vordergründigen Sorge klang er ein bisschen spöttisch.

„Wo ist Adhara?"

„Sie schläft, es ist vier Uhr morgens."

„Hast du denn nicht geschlafen?" Er war wirklich schnell da gewesen.

„Nein, keineswegs." Er sagte das so munter, als sei er eine Art Vampir auf Crack, für den nichts fernliegender sein könnte als Schlaf.

Seine Hand lag jetzt auf meiner Stirn. „Ja, das Fieber ist runter. Sehr gut."

Ich versuchte, mich aufzusetzen, aber er musste mich noch stützen.

„Danke, Severus. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich ohne dich getan hätte."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich für dich da sein werde." Er zog seinen Arm wieder vorsichtig unter meiner Schulter hervor.

„So etwas zu sagen und es tatsächlich zu tun, sind zwei völlig verschiedene Paar Schuhe. Ich danke dir. Bist du denn mit Adhara einigermaßen klar gekommen?"

Ich konnte sein Lächeln fast hören. „Ja, durchaus. Sie ist eine clevere kleine Person. Sie ist mir den ganzen Tag hinterher gedackelt und wollte etwas über diesen Trank hier und jenen Zauberspruch dort wissen. Du scheinst ihr nicht viel aus unserer Welt erzählt zu haben bisher?"

„Nein. Diese Welt hat mir nicht viel Gutes gebracht und ich wollte, dass sie eine normale Kindheit hat, bis der Brief kommt."

„Du hättest es tun sollen. Sie ist sehr eifrig und hat eine bemerkenswerte Auffassungsgabe. Ich fürchte nur, dass ihre Ernährung in den letzten Tagen etwas gelitten hat. Wir hatten ziemlich oft Nudeln und Pommes."

„Das wird sie sicher nicht gestört haben." Ich grinste.

"Ja, den Eindruck hatte ich auch nicht." Wir schwiegen.

„Wie kann ich dir denn nur danken? Jetzt haben wir dich so lange von deinen eigentlichen Aufgaben abgehalten!" Ich wollte das Schweigen brechen, weil es ein eigenartig bedrücktes Schweigen war.

„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass es okay ist."

"Aber…"

"Hör auf. Ich möchte nichts davon hören. Danke mir, indem du schnell wieder richtig gesund wirst. Und jetzt solltest du noch etwas schlafen." Er küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer.

Ich versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen, aber ich fühlte mich hellwach. Ich hatte immerhin tagelang geschlafen. Ich starrte den Mond an. Er war groß und voll. Genau dieser Mond war in genau derselben Sekunde auch über Askaban zu sehen. Wenn es Severus gegeben hätte, wäre ich hier vielleicht verreckt. Herzlichen Dank, Sirius Black. Ein irrationaler Hass pulsierte plötzlich durch meine Adern. Wer ist es nun, der dein Kind das Zaubern lehrt? Wer ist es nun, der sich um deine angeblich ach so große Liebe kümmert? Wer ist es nun, der das Oberhaupt deiner kleinen Familie geworden ist? Wer ist nun der Mann, der die Versprechen hält, die du gegeben hast?

Ich schwang meine Beine aus dem Bett, sofort fing das Zimmer wieder an, sich zu drehen. Ich musste jetzt sofort zu ihm und ihm den Hals umdrehen! Mit meiner gesamten Willenskraft schaffte ich es, aufzustehen und mir einen Bademantel überzuziehen. Vorsichtig tastete ich mich zur Tür. Ich würde irgendwie dorthin kommen.

Als ich versuchte, unbemerkt am Wohnzimmer vorbei zu kommen, in dem ich Severus leise rumoren hörte, verschlug mir der Anblick den Atem. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft, mein wunderschönes Wohnzimmer in so eine Art Doppelgänger von seinem Büro in Hogwarts zu verwandeln.

„Warum bist du nicht im Bett?" Sein strenger Blick traf mich. Natürlich wäre ich niemals hier raus gekommen.

„Ich…was ist hier passiert?" Ich war völlig verwirrt von dem Anblick.

„Ich arbeite, so wie ich es erwähnt hatte, wenn du dich erinnern möchtest."

"Aber was _tust_ du?"

„Forschungen."

"Und was erforscht du jetzt gerade?" Wo waren nur meine Möbel?

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass du zu viele Fragen stellst?"

Ich seufzte schwer, sofort wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck weicher. „Komm her. Du musst wieder ins Bett. Du hast seit sechs Tagen nicht mehr gegessen. Du musst ganz schwach sein." Er führte mich sanft, aber bestimmt zurück in mein Zimmer.

"Severus, darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Meine Güte, das wird niemals aufhören, oder?"

"Kannst du mich vielleicht einfach ein bisschen festhalten?" fragte ich mit piepsiger Stimme. Ich kam mir albern vor, aber ich fühlte mich wirklich ganz mickrig.

Seine schwarzen Augen weiteten sich überrascht, aber er hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff. „In Ordnung."

Er ließ sich auf meinem Bett nieder, den Rücken an das Kopfteil gelehnt und ich setzte mich zwischen seine Beine, den Kopf an seiner Brust. Er streichelte mir sehr sanft und langsam übers Gesicht und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich wieder schlief.

Ich erwachte wieder, als die Sonne gerade aufging. Seine Hand lag noch immer auf meinem Gesicht, die andere auf meinem Bauch. Er schlief. Endlich. Ich kuschelte mich enger an ihn heran. Wie ich diese Art von Nähe vermisst hatte. Berauschenden Sex zu haben, war eine Sache, aber manchmal war Kuscheln einfach unschlagbar.

„Sadra." Ich war zu unvorsichtig gewesen, er schlug seine schwarzen Augen auf und murmelte schläfrig meinen Namen. Wie tief und schwarz diese Augen waren, konnte mich jedes Mal aufs Neue überraschen. Er zog mich vorsichtig in eine angenehmere Position und drückte mich fest an sich.

„Heirate mich." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wispern. Ich musste träumen.

„Was?" Mein Flüstern war fast noch vorsichtiger. Vielleicht redete er ja im Schlaf.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden." Sein Ton war jetzt tief, fast bedrohlich.

"Du hast gesagt, ich soll dich heiraten?"

"In der Tat. Für den Fall, dass du dir eines schönes Tages diese ewige Fragerei abgewöhnen kannst."

„Aber warum?"

„Schon wieder eine Frage." Er klang amüsiert.

„Du willst mich heiraten, weil- füllen Sie bitte die Lücke."

Seine langen Finger schlangen sich in meine. „Ich möchte, dass du zu mir gehörst. Offiziell."

Ich war perplex. Warum wollte er mich heiraten? Ich hatte nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass er überhaupt der Typ für so etwas wäre. Was hatte er vor? Ich fühlte seinen Daumen, über meine Finger streicheln und Gefühl von Sicherheit durchströmte mich.

„Werde meine Frau." Sein Atem an meinem Ohr schien mir übermäßig heiß zu sein, aber er ließ mich entspannen. Was tat er da nur? Ich war sehr krank gewesen und einfache Berührung von ihm ließ mich sinnesgesteuert und wollüstig werden. Ich wandte mich zu ihm um. Er war für mich da gewesen. Er hatte sich ohne Zögern um mich gekümmert, als ich hätte sterben können, ohne auf sich zu achten. Er war mächtig, er war stark. An seiner Seite würde mein Leben von keinem Schrecken mehr bedroht werden können. Und auch meine Tochter nicht. Er würde uns alle beschützen. Ich musste nur ‚ja' sagen.

War es mein Problem, warum er das wollte? Er gab mir alles, was ich brauchte und wenn eine Heirat war, die er im Gegenzug verlangte, warum nicht? In meinem Leben würde es ohnehin keine spektakulären Liebesabenteuer mehr geben. Ich bewunderte ihn, ich respektierte ihn und er gab mir auch im Bett alles, was ich brauchte. Konnte man sich denn mehr wünschen?

Er drehte mit seinem Finger mein Gesicht noch ein wenig mehr zu sich. Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine, eine seiner Augenbrauen war fragend gehoben.

„Das werde ich." stieß ich hervor.

„Das war doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?" Er beugte sich über mich und begann, mich zu küssen.

* * *

Es dauerte nur ein paar Tage, bis ich wieder völlig genesen war. Severus und seine Kriegsmaschinerie waren aus meinem Wohnzimmer verschwunden und sogar die Möbel waren wieder aufgetaucht. Clot nutzte die Gelegenheit und kam mich besuchen.

„Du wirst ihn also heiraten?"

„Ja."

„Und wann?"

„Er möchte gerne an Sylvester heiraten. Mir wäre ja Sommer lieber, aber eigentlich ist es auch egal."

„Das ist alles so komisch."

„Was? An Sylvester zu heiraten?"

„Nein, er. Warum ist er denn plötzlich so erpicht darauf, dich zu heiraten?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht. Er sagt, er will, dass wir zusammengehören. Und das offiziell- so richtig für alle. Vielleicht hat er ja Angst, dass ich mir was Neues suche und sich seine Bemühungen um mein Leben nicht gelohnt haben." Ich wollte sarkastisch sein.

„Aber leibt er dich denn?"

Ich lachte. „Clot, nicht mehr und nicht weniger als ich ihn. Liebe ist für uns beide eine bittere Erfahrung gewesen. Ich denke, wir beide sehen das alles etwas pragmatischer."

„Aber was hat er denn davon? Versteh mich nicht falsch- du bist ja eine schöne Frau und so, aber eigentlich bist es doch du, die von dieser Beziehung profitiert. Du hättest es sein müssen, die um diese Heirat bettelt."

„Das seh ich genau so, aber ich habe keine Ahnung." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weißt du noch, was meine Oma immer gesagt hat? ‚Heirate nur aus Liebe.' Was, wenn du jemanden triffst, in den du dich wirklich verliebst?"

„Das wird nicht passieren. Und es ist ja auch nicht so, als liebte ich ihn nicht; es ist nur eine ganz andere Art von emotionaler Beziehung. Das ist nicht dieses Hals-über-Kopf-was-kostet-die-Welt-Teenager-Ding. Das hier ist viel reifer. Es geht hier um Respekt, Verlässlichkeit und Vertrauen." Ich hoffte, sie würde den Punkt jetzt endlich fallen lassen. Natürlich hatte sie Recht und ich auch keine Antwort, aber was würde das jetzt noch ändern? Sollte ich zurück rudern?

Clot kicherte. „Wenn ich dir vor zehn Jahren gesagt hätte, dass du mal so reden würdest, hättest du mich getötet."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber das war, bevor ich das Pech hatte, Sirius zu begegnen, der mir diesen ganzen Liebesunsinn gründlich ausgetrieben hat. Glaub mir, dass hier ist das Beste für mich."

„Heiratest du ihn, weil du Angst hast, allein zu sein?"

„Clot, ich werde die ganze Zeit allein sein, auch wenn wir verheiratet sind. Er lebt in Hogwarts."

„Und was sagt Adhara?"

„Die ist glücklich. Endlich hat sie auch einen Vater. Der obendrein noch der jüngste Leher für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer aller Zeiten ist."

„Hilfe, jetzt klingst du auch noch wie deine Mutter, weißt du das?"

„Weißt du, ich glaube, dass das Leben uns alle früher oder später in Menschen wie meine Mutter verwandelt. Weißt du noch, wie enthusiastisch und motiviert wir in der Schule waren? Platz da, Welt, wir kommen! Und alles, was wir heute noch tun, ist uns um uns selbst zu kümmern, genau wie unsere Eltern.

„Auch wieder wahr."

„Severus hält die Versprechungen, die Sirius gemacht hat." Ich klang trotzig.

„Okay okay. Ich nehme mir dieses Jahr für Sylvester nichts vor."

„Hab ich ein Glück, schließlich wollte ich dich nicht nur einladen, sondern dich auch bitten, meine Trauzeugin zu werden."

Clot lachte. „Aber klar! Immer doch. Und sieh zu, dass du den Brautstrauß geradewegs in meine Hände wirfst, okay? So hatten wir es doch immer geplant. Wer wird denn mein Counterpart auf Severus Seite? Wer ist sein Trauzeuge?"

Ich schluckte. Der Ausdruck Trauzeuge war in meinem Kopf felsenfest mit Sirius und James verknüpft. Oh weh. Wie konnte das alles passieren?

„Sadra?" Ich riss mich zusammen.

„Ohh, das wird dir gefallen: es ist Lucius Malfoy."

Wir schütteten uns aus vor Lachen, aber als wir fertig waren, griff sie plötzlich meinen Unterarm und sagte warnend:

„Aber sei vorsichtig. Er scheint ein sehr besitzergreifender Mann zu sein. Und gefährlich."


	20. Hochzeit

**Kapitel 20**

**-Hochzeit-**

Die meisten unserer Gäste würden seine Freunde sein, aber natürlich kannte ich die meisten von ihnen. Es waren alles Leute, vor denen Sirius mich in der Vergangenheit kontinuierlich gewarnt hatte. Adhara würde nicht auf unserer Hochzeit anwesend sein; wir waren übereingekommen, dass es so sicherer wäre. Die Leute würden anhand ihres Alters wohl eins und eins zusammenzählen können und Severus war schlankweg nicht bereit, zu behaupten, dass sie das Ergebnis einer kurzen Affäre aus einer Zeit kurz nach Sirius wäre.

„Möchtest du etwa, dass diese Leute denken, ich würde eine Schlampe heiraten, die sich vom Erstbesten schwängern lässt? Außerdem müsste man mit mehr als Blindheit geschlagen sein, um nicht zu merken, dass sie von Black ist. Sieh sie dir doch nur an." Ende der Diskussion.

Er hatte allerdings auch einen Punkt, was das anging. Sie glich ihrem Vater in vielerlei Hinsicht. Und jeden Tag wurde es ein kleines bisschen mehr. Seine Haare, seine Augen. Ich wusste schon jetzt, dass sie um einiges größer werden würde als ich, wusste ich doch, wie groß ihr Vater gewesen war. Und sie war ein richtiger Wildfang, genauso wild und freiheitsliebend wie er.

Adhara war natürlich ziemlich enttäuscht, als sie davon erfuhr, aber Severus konnte auch dieses Problem leicht lösen. Er schickte die und Madame DuPret nach London, wo sie das spektakuläre Feuerwerk sehen konnten und Adhara auch lange genug aufbleiben durfte, um alles mitzuerleben. Alle waren froh. Fall abgeschlossen. So funktionierte das Leben mit Severus Snape.

* * *

Die Nacht vor der Hochzeit hatte ich mit Clot verbracht- natürlich hatten wir uns betrunken.

„Wie fühlst du dich?

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich hab Angst. Es ist, als wäre meine Schonzeit vorbei. Ich hatte so ein friedliches Leben in Frankreich und jetzt werde ich wieder so in die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt. Zu diesen Leuten. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich in Ruhe hierher zurückkehren kann; schon um Adharas Willen."

„Aber wirst du den Leuten nicht erzählen müssen, wo du lebst?"

„Jain, ich denke, dass ungenaue Angaben reichen. Nur du, Dumbledore und Severus wissen von meinem alten Leben. Das war's und so soll es bleiben, alles andere würde Adhara unnötigen Gefahren aussetzen."

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"

„Ich habe ihnen geschrieben, ohne sie so wirklich ausdrücklich einzuladen. Guck dir an, was zurückkam." Ich seufzte unweigerlich.

„Oh je." Clot sah auf den ungefähr zwanzig Seiten langen Brief, der von meiner Mutter gekommen war und den ich jetzt hochhielt. „Was sagt sie?"

„Achtzehn Seiten lang macht sie mir Vorwürfe, dass ich auf ihren Brief von 1982 nicht geantwortet habe und auch sonst nichts habe von mir hören lassen, dann folgen anderthalb Seiten auf denen sie mir erläutert, dass sie sich über Severus erkundigt hat und der Ansicht ist, dass es wohl in Ordnung gehen dürfte, ihn zu heiraten, weil er bei den Malfoys so einen guten Ruf hat und schließlich der fromme Wunsch, dass der gute Sirius mit meiner Entscheidung einverstanden sein möge, weil er immerhin noch die bessere Wahl wäre, auch wenn er im Gefängnis sitzt."

„Nein!" Clot sah mich entsetzt an.

"Doch." Ich seufzte wieder und nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck Wein.

"Und- hast du ihm wenigstens nach Askaban geschrieben und ihn um seinen Segen gebeten?" scherzte Clot.

Ich lachte nicht. Mir wurde immer noch jedes Mal mulmig, wenn ich über ihn sprechen musste.

„Keine Briefe erlaubt." erwiderte ich stattdessen lahm mit hohler Stimme.

„Ach was?" Clot rollte mit den Augen. „Was ist los? Hast du etwa auf einmal Angst vor ihm?"

„Nein, er wird nie wieder rauskommen. Severus ist der bessere Mann."

„Auch wenn Sirius besser aussah!"

"Clot!" Konnte sie denn nie ernst sein?

„Was denn? Was wahr ist, muss wahr bleiben. Er war schon eine richtig geile Sau."

Ich musste lachen. „Und ein böser Bengel obendrein! Eigentlich hätte er besser dein Freund werden sollen. Ich habe es schon immer geahnt."

„Apropos- hast du Remus eingeladen?"

„Ich hab drüber nachgedacht, aber ich habe seit fast acht Jahren überhaupt keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm gehabt. Wir haben ihn seit damals nie wieder aufgenommen. Und Severus würde ihn ohnehin nicht dabei haben wollen."

„Schade, er war so ein netter Typ."

„Uns seit wann magst du nette Typen?"

Wir schütteten uns aus vor Lachen.

* * *

Wir heirateten an Sylvester. Er trug sein übliches schwarz und ich ein schlichten, aber unverschämt teures perlmuttweißes Kleid. Als ich durch die Reihen der Gäste auf ihn zuschritt, sah ich Stolz in seinen Augen leuchten. Ich musste lächeln, aber eher, weil ich sah, wie gierig Clot Lucius, der neben Severus stand, anstarrte. Er sah gut aus, dass musste man wohl neidlos anerkennen, aber irgendwie war dieses hellblonde echt nicht mein Fall. Die eigentliche Zeremonie war sehr schön, auch wenn ich schlucken musste, als verkündet wurde, dass ich von Nun an Mrs. Severus Snape sein würde. Ich hatte mir immer ausgemalt, nach einem solchen Tag Mrs. Sirius Black zu heißen.

Der beste Teil auch diesen Abends war natürlich die Party. Gleich, nachdem ich mein Bouquet mehr oder weniger zufällig in Clots Hände geworfen hatte, ging die kombinierte Hochzeits- und Sylvesterparty los. Zuerst tanzte ich natürlich den Eröffnungstanz mit meinem Gatten, aber bald übernahm Lucius mich.

„Mrs. Snape. Sie sind solch eine Bereicherung für unseren Freundeskreis. Severus ist wohl der glücklichste Mann auf diesem Planeten. Er hat eine gute Wahl getroffen mit solch einer atemberaubenden Schönheit."

Der ganze Abend war voll mit solchen Komplimenten. Ich bekam allmählich das Gefühl, als hätte Severus es geschafft, ein heißbegehrtes Objekt auf dem Markt zu erstehen, weil er besonders geschickt mit dessen Eigentümer verhandelt hätte. Ich zerrte Clot auf die Tanzfläche.

„Diese Leute hier sind grauenhaft! Sie reden von mir als ich wäre ich irgendein Einrichtungsgegenstand. Oder als wäre ich Dekoration. ‚Ja- die passt gut zu den Vorhängen!'"

„Mal ganz ehrlich- ich fürchte, die meisten Männer hier sehen ihre Frauen echt als so eine Art von Accessoire an!" Ich sah mich um. Alle Frauen waren aufgetakelt und behangen mit den kostbarsten Juwelen, gewickelt in die teuersten Kleider und überhaupt. Aber lachte eine von ihnen jemals zu Hause? Die Mundwinkelfalten sprachen eine andere Sprache- trotz zahlreicher Versuche, nachzuhelfen. Und ein Haufen älterer Männer hatte auch Frauen dabei, die um Jahre jünger waren als Clot und ich.

„Oh Mann, was hab ich mir bloß gedacht, als ich dem hier zugestimmt habe?" Ich schüttete ein Glas Champagner runter.

„Die Frage habe ich mir allerdings auch gestellt, als ich das erste Mal über den Namen Sadra Snape nachgedacht habe."

Ich musste in mein Glas prusten, und grapschte rasch noch ein neues von dem Tablett eines vorbeikommenden Kellners.

„Severus ist nicht so wie die anderen hier, er passt sich dem Getue nur an." Versuchte ich gerade mich zu überzeugen oder Clot?

„Dann Prost!" Clot lachte. „Welche von den Weibern ist denn Lucius Frau?"

„Die Blonde da vorne. Narcissa. Sie haben einen Sohn."

„Bah, die ist ja völlig dürr und ausgemergelt. Warum haben die überhaupt nur ein Kind? Wenn er mein Mann wäre, hätte ich alle neun Monate eins."

„Sagtest du nicht, dass er nur eine drei auf der Skala der hohen Liebhaberkunst erhält?" Ich grinste.

„Naja, vielleicht eine vier. Aber guck ihn dir an- wie gut der aussieht. Er ist sausexy."

Severus trat zu mir. „Solltest du nicht auch noch ein wenig Zeit mit deinem Gemahl verbringen?" Er klang süffisant.

Ich lachte, ich war auch schon reichlich beschwipst und hatte vergessen, dass ich mich hier auf meiner eigenen Hochzeit befand. Mit Clot herumzualbern hatte mich an meine gute alte und vollkommen unbeschwerte Schulzeit erinnert. Wie gerne hätte ich mich jetzt einfach mit ihr in einen Hinterhalt verkrümelt, die Gäste beobachtet, mir mit ihr das Maul über sie zerrissen und Pläne geschmiedet, wie wir sie mit Lucuis wiedervereinigen könnten.

„Sorry, Sev. Aber meisten Leute, mit denen du dich hier unterhältst, sind einfach grauenvoll."

„Ich habe dich gebeten, mich nicht Sev zu nennen." Seine Hand packte mein Handgelenk und drückte so fest zu, dass es wehtat.

„Autsch! Das tut weh!"

Er führte mich zu unserem Ehrenplatz am Kopf der Tafel. „Entschuldige." Sein Tonfall war meilenweit von jeglicher Form des Bedauerns entfernt.

So saß ich neben ihm und langweilte mich. Die Leute defilierten vorbei und machten die üblichen Komplimente zum Thema wie schön ich doch sei und wie schrecklich vorteilhaft unsere Ehe doch wäre. Ich musste mich schwer zurückhalten, um den Leuten nicht die Zunge rauszustrecken oder Schlimmeres. Clot hatte anscheinend einen Flirt mit einem Unbekannten angefangen. Ich bemerkte, wie Lucius sie mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken anstarrte. Das musste ich ihr sagen. Als sie zu mir sah, zwinkerte ich zweideutig.

„Und wie viele Söhne möchten Sie gerne haben, meinen lieber Severus?" Drang plötzlich von links die Stimme einer alten Schachtel an mein Ohr. Ich wandte mich rasch zu ihr um. Ich war so fokussiert auf Clot gewesen, dass ich überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Severus sich mit dieser Frau unterhielt.

Meine Wangen brannten, ich hatte Severus niemals auch nur gefragt, ob er eigene Kinder haben wollte. Ich war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass er das nicht wollen würde, weil er Kinder sowieso hasste. Merlin, mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen war die eine Sache- und eine ziemlich gute obendrein- aber seine Kinder zu haben? Das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen.

„Wir werden sehen." antwortete er geschmeidig. Puh! Gerade nochmal davon gekommen.

„Liebling, möchtest du tanzen?" umwarb ich seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Er sah mich an und seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten boshaft. „Sicher."

Als wir anfingen zu tanzen, flüsterte ich dringlich:" Was ist das auf einmal für Gerede von Kindern?"

„Sie hat doch nur gefragt. Eine recht naheliegende Frage, die man Neuverheirateten stellen kann, meinst du nicht?" Seine Stimme nah an meinem Ohr klang spöttisch.

„Nein, ich meine- wir haben nie darüber gesprochen. Ich meine…willst du denn Kinder haben?"

„Willst du mir versagen, was du Black so bereitwillig gegeben hast?" fragte er hinterhältig.

„Ich meine…nicht…glaub nicht, dass…"

„Habe ich dir eigentlich jemals erzählt, dass ich ein Halbblut bin?" zischte er.

„Nein." hauchte ich. Welche Rolle spielte das jetzt?

„Ist das ein Problem für dich?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Meine Antwort war absolut ehrlich, ich war nur überrascht, weil er in Slytherin gewesen war und jetzt Hauslehrer dort war. Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine.

„Wir reden über diese Angelegenheit später. Es besteht keine Eile."

„Aber du magst doch gar keine Kinder. Warum solltest du jetzt auf einmal welche haben wollen?" insistierte ich weiter.

„Ich sagte, wir reden später." Seine Stimme war ganz sanft, aber die Schärfe darin trat deutlicher hervor als je zuvor.

Ich bedachte ihn mit dem bösesten Blick, den ich auf Lager hatte und war froh, dass dieser fiese Carrow-Typ mit mir tanzen wollte, sodass ich Severus loslassen konnte.

Später an diesem Abend trat Narcissa Malfoy zu mir.

„Sadra, wie nett. Ich habe dich ja seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Hast du dich versteckt gehalten, bis du einen geeigneten Mann gefunden hast, um deine Reputation wieder herzustellen?" Ihre Stimme war seidig weich.

„Meine Reputation?" Wovon zum Geier sprach diese Frau?

„Nun, auch wenn es dich beunruhigen sollte- ich habe Sirius Black nicht vergessen. Wir alle waren uns damals nicht sicher, ob du auf Dumbledores oder auf unserer Seite standest, nachdem sie ihn gefangen haben. So ein schneller Abgang und absolut niemand hatte die leiseste Idee, wo du dich versteckt halten könntest. Aber offensichtlich warst du die ganze Zeit auf der richtigen Seite und hast mit Black zusammengearbeitet. Und jetzt hast du den nächsten mächtigen und aufstrebenden Zauberer gefunden, der deine Ambitionen erfüllen kann. Ich gratuliere. Severus ist da die mit Abstand beste Wahl gewesen. Zumindest, wo jetzt klar sein dürfte, dass Sirius Black nicht zu dir zurückkehren wird."

„Was immer du meinst, Narcissa." Wut brodelte in mir, aber ich würde mir nicht die Blöße geben, die Szene zu machen, die sie provozieren wollte.

„Ich würde dich und deinen Ehemann gerne zu unserer jährlichen Winterparty in zwei Wochen einladen." Ihre Enttäuschung über das Ausbleiben eines Gegenschlags verbarg sie hinter besonderer Höflichkeit.

„Das ist sehr nett von dir. Ich werde dir Bescheid geben, ob wir kommen werden."

„Ja, tu das bitte. Wo werdet ihr zwei denn leben? In Spinner's End?" Sie fragte in ihrer süßesten und falschesten Stimme. Ihrem Tonfall nach zu urteilen hätte sie mich genauso gut fragen können, ob ich vorhätte, mir die Haare ab sofort mit Pferdemist zu waschen.

„Nein, ich werde in meinem Versteck bleiben, weißt du. Dort gibt es so wenige ungebetene Besucher." Ich lächelte warm.

„Nun, wo immer das auch sein mag, es muss besser sein als diese Hütte." Ihr Lächeln war ebenso warm wie meins.

„Narcissa, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man meinen, dass du dich despektierlich über meinen Ehemann äußern möchtest?" Ich kriegte es hin, dass meine Stimme noch viel süßlicher klang als ihre.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist schließlich nicht sein Fehler, dass er kein Abkömmling einer so edlen Familie ist wie deiner. Ich würde sagen, diese Hochzeit ist ein Gewinn für euch beide." Mit dieser Bemerkung ließ sie mich stehen und schwebte davon.

Ich drängelte mich durch die Gäste, bis ich Clot fand. Sie unterhielt sich immer noch mit diesem Fremden.

„Schlaf mit Lucius heute Nacht, koste es, was es wolle!" raunte ich in ihr Ohr. Clot grinste zustimmend und ich schob mich weiter.

„Severus." Ich schenkte ihm mein huldvollstes Lächeln und hielt ihm meine Hand entgegen.

Er nahm sie und küsste sie sanft. Ich zog ihn zu mir heran, um beiden Umstehenden den Eindruck zu erwecken, ich wolle meinen geliebten Ehemann küssen.

„Wir müssen reden. Ich hatte gerade ein sehr unangenehmes Gespräch mit Narcissa." wisperte ich.

„Unangenehm und Narcissa? Das ist unmöglich." Er grinste ironisch.

„Ach was?" raunzte ich und hasste ihn dafür, dass er schon mal alles als Scherz abtat.

„Da du so schnell gelernt hast, wie zurückhaltend du dich in der Öffentlichkeit verhalten musst- was ist denn passiert?" Seine Stimme war nur ein zartes Flüstern an meinem Ohr während er mich in Richtung der Tanzfläche schob, wo ein langsamer Blues spielte.

„Warum hast du mich geheiratet?"

„Das habe ich dir doch gesagt. Ich möchte, dass du mir gehörst. Und ich möchte, dass jeder sich dieses Umstandes bewusst ist." Oh nein, Severus- so spielten wir nicht.

„Hast du es wegen meinem Namen getan? Meinem Geld? Meinem Blut?" Ich schäumte. Ich wusste, dass er es nicht aus dem getan hatte, was ich Liebe nannte, aber ich hasste das Gefühl, dass er es getan hatte, weil ich nur ein Mittel zum Zweck für ihn war.

„Was den Namen angeht- ich habe dir meinen gegeben. Was das Geld angeht- ich habe davon mehr als genug und insbesondere mehr als du, weil du dein Vermögen erst erben musst. Und was das Blut angeht, darf ich dich an den Umstand erinnern, dass ich Lily geheiratet hätte? Aber ich möchte nicht bestreiten, dass es ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt ist. Ich habe dir gerade gesagt, dass ich ein Halbblut bin. Niemand hat mich jemals nach meinem Blutstatus gefragt, weil ich in Slytherin war. Ich bin hier in diesen Kreisen hochangesehen. Und auch wenn ich über Zweifel erhaben bin, stärkt die Verheiratung mit einer reinblütigen Hexe meine Position hier weiter."

„Ist das alles, wofür du mich brauchst?" Ich fühlte mich auf einmal zum Heulen. Gab es auf dieser Welt nicht einen einzigen Mann, der mich um meinetwillen liebte? Brauchten mich denn immer alle nur für eine Reinblutzucht? Ich starrte meine Schuhspitzen an und fühlte, wie sich in meinen Augen Tränen bildeten.

„Sie mich an." befahl er. Ich sah auf, die Augen voller Tränen.

Er lächelte, als er sah, dass ich kurz davor war, zu weinen.

„Du wirst deine Lektion niemals lernen, oder?" Er klang plötzlich leidenschaftlich, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und strich mit seinen Lippen über meine, um mich zu küssen.

„Ich habe dich geheiratet, weil wir einander brauchen. Ich werde es keinem Mann mehr erlauben, dich zu verletzen. Ich brauche so eine starke Kämpferin an meiner Seite, wie du es bist. Ich brauche einen Ort, an dem ich abschalten kann. Blut mag da ein netter Nebeneffekt sein, aber es ist sicher nicht der Grund, aus dem wir hier sind. Und ich verspreche dir, dass du keine Kinder bekommst, es sei denn, du willst es. Und jetzt sag mir: Was hat Narcissa gesagt, das dich so geärgert hat?"

Rasch erzählte ich ihm, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Meine Güte. Spinner's End scheint es ihr aber angetan zu haben. Es ist das Haus meiner Eltern. Ich habe es geerbt, als sie gestorben waren. Ich habe es behalten und mir nie ein neues gekauft, weil ich ohnehin vielleicht fünf Tage im Jahr dort bin. Sie ist einmal dort gewesen." Er sah zur Seite.

„Sie ist dort gewesen…?"

„Sie ist Lucius Ehefrau." Er sagte das in einem Tonfall, aufgrund dessen ich mich fragen musste, ob er das sagte, weil er sie deswegen niemals anfassen würde oder ob er wollte, dass ich nicht weiterfrage. Ich hasste diese Kuh. Hoffentlich würde Clot sie dafür heute Nacht büßen lassen. Die Eifersucht, die durch meine Adern raste, gab mir neue Kampfeslust.

Severus lächelte mich an. „Eifersüchtig?" neckte er mich zärtlich. Woher wusste er nur immer, was in mir vorging?

„Um ehrlich zu sein: irgendwie ja."

Sein Blick wurde hart, aber lächelte. „Du bist meinetwegen eifersüchtig?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Du bist unglaublich. Ich bin so glücklich, dass du jetzt offiziell mit mir zusammengehörst." lachte er.


	21. Rituale

**Kapitel 21**

**-Rituale-**

Zwei Wochen nach unserer Hochzeit stand die berühmte Winterparty der Malfoys auf dem Programm. Severus trug schwarze Festroben und sah für seine Verhältnisse außergewöhnlich elegant aus. Ich trug ein weiß-silbernes Kleid, das einen netten Kontrast zu ihm bildete.

„Ich hasse solche Veranstaltungen." Severus grunzte genervt.

Ich befestigte meinen zweiten Ohrring. „Warum denn? Ich gehe eigentlich sehr gerne aus."

„Es ist nicht weiter als eine Zusammenkunft von alten Klatschweibern und alten Männern, die allesamt über Dinge reden, von denen sie nichts verstehen. Und das war's dann."

„Bist du heute mit dem falschen Fuß zuerst aufgestanden?"

Er sah mit einem strengen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Was weißt du schon davon?"

„Noch nichts." Ich lächelte und griff nach meiner silbernen Handtasche.

Ich wusste wirklich nicht, worüber Severus sich beschwerte. Das Anwesen der Malfoys war einen Besuch wert mit seinen großen Hallen, den marmornen Kaminen und den schweren und äußerst kostbaren Gobelin Behängen. Als ich in der Empfangshalle stand, wäre mir fast der Mund offen stehen geblieben. Das muss ich zugeben, auch wenn es nicht leicht fällt. Auch wenn es einige Überwindung kostet, Narcissa Malfoy ein Kompliment zu machen- dieser Ort war weit edler als das Haus meiner Eltern.

„Ah, die Snapes!" Würde ich mich jemals an diesen süßlich-falschen Ton gewöhnen können? Mein Gesicht verzerrte sich in der Anstrengung, ihr ein möglichst falsches Lächeln zu präsentieren.

„Narcissa, wie schön, dich zu sehen." Severus sah mich von der Seite an. Ich nahm an, er wollte sich nur versichern, dass tatsächlich ich es gewesen war, die da gesprochen hatte, weil meine Stimme von Falschheit und Schleim völlig verändert klang.

„Du bist das erste Mal hier in unserem Haus, nicht wahr? Ich werde dich später ein wenig herumführen! Aber zuerst muss ich die Gäste alle willkommen heißen. Kennst du meinen Sohn Draco schon? Sag ‚Hallo' Draco."

Er war unverkennbar das Kind seines Vaters. Dasselbe spitze Gesicht und dieses grässlich helle Haar.

„Draco wird übernächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen. Ich bin sicher, er wird ein Slytherin sein, wie der Rest unserer Familie." Sie kicherte schrill, als hätte sie gerade einen fabelhaften Witz erzählt.

Ich musste mich zurückhalten, um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Vielleicht war meine Erinnerung lückenhaft, aber irgendwie hatte ich sie vor fünfzehn Jahren für deutlich weniger grässlich und nervtötend gehalten.

„Wie schön, dann kommst du ja in das Haus meines Mannes." Meine Stimme war so gluckig, dass ich mich selbst an meine dreihundertundirgendwas Jahre alte Großtante erinnerte. Es war ein völlig dummer und nutzloser Kommentar, aber Narcissa schien es zufrieden, während Draco mich höflich distanziert anlächelte.

Feuerwhisky. Hier. Jetzt. Schnell. Ich musste den Fängen von Narcissa entkommen, weil ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart in eine Person verwandelte, die ich selbst nicht treffen wollte. Zum Glück näherte sich Lucius uns und schlug Severus freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Severus, mein alter Freund. Und seine bezaubernde Frau Gemahlin." Er küsste mir formvollendet die Hand und führte mich zu einer riesigen Flügeltür.

In dem gigantischen Ballsaal waren viele der seltsamen Mitstreiter von Severus und Lucius versammelt. Ich erkannte ein paar der Gesichter, aber es war unglaublich voll und die meisten der Anwesenden hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Lucius stellte mich hier und dort vor und bald schwirrte mir der Kopf von den etwa zweihundert Namen und den dazugehörigen Gesichtern. Viele von ihnen arbeiteten im Ministerium, anderen gehörten Geschäfte oder Firmen. Lucius hatte wirklich die Crème de la Crème unserer Gesellschaft in seinem Haus versammelt.

„Deine Eltern haben sich übrigens entschuldigen lassen. Es scheint, als sei deine Mutter derzeit erkrankt. Aber ich bin sicher, dass es nichts Ernstes ist und sie sich bald erholt hat." Mit diesen Worten ließ er mich bei einer Gruppe älterer Herren stehen und verschwand in der der Menge.

Einer von ihnen brachte mir ein Glas Martini. Das würde reichen müssen. Nachdem ich mir etwas Mut angetrunken hatte, war die Party eigentlich ganz nett. Die meisten älteren Herren hatte ich in Sekundenschnelle um den Finger gewickelt und sie küssten den Boden, auf dem ich ging.

Ich sah Severus nur dann und wann im Vorbeigehen, aber wann immer ich ihn sah schien er noch genervter zu sein.

Es musste so um Mitternacht gewesen sein, als er meinen Arm griff und mich wortlos direkt in die Bibliothek zog.

„Was ist denn?" Ich flüsterte, ohne eigentlich zu wissen, warum.

„Du wirst sehen."

In der Bibliothek hatten etwa fünfzehn Männer einen Kreis gebildet, während die gleiche Anzahl von Frauen in einer Reihe an einer Wand stand. Es schien sich um die jeweiligen Ehefrauen zu handeln.

„Geh dort hinüber." verlangte Severus und nahm seinen Platz in dem Kreis ein.

Ich sah mich um. Nicht schon wieder Narcissa. Ich ging rasch an das andere Ende der Reihe, wo eine Hexe stand, die ich nicht kannte.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Ein altes Ritual. Keine Sorge." Ihre Stimme war weniger als ein Hauch.

Lucius intonierte: „Für den Dunklen Lord. Den einen und ewigen Meister!" Die Männer zogen alle winzig kleine silberne Messer aus ihren Roben und benutzten sie, um sich selbst in das Fleisch ihren linken Unterarme zu ritzen.

„Bei meinem Leben! So lange wie Blut durch meine Adern rinnt, werde ich dem Dunklen Lord ein getreuer Diener sein! Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um diese Welt von Schlammblütern und anderem Dreck zu befreien. Dem Dunklen Lord!" Lucius sprach laut und klar.

„Dem Dunklen Lord!" antworteten die anderen Männer in einem dunklen Chor.

Lucius wandte sich zu uns Frauen um. „Frauen seid von Stolz und Reinheit. Dient euren Männern und dem Dunklen Lord. Gebärt reinblütige Söhne und erzieht sie zu wahren Männern in einer besseren Welt."

Die Hexe neben mir versetzte mir einen leichten Schubser. „Geh zu deinem Ehemann und küss den Blutstropfen weg."

Offensichtlich hatte ich mir das falsche Ende der Schlange ausgesucht. Ich war vollkommen verwirrt und stolperte zu Severus. Er sah mich ausdruckslos an und hielt mir seinen linken Unterarm entgegen.

„_Knie nieder_!" befahl mir eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich gehorchte der Stimme und kniete mich vor ihm nieder, sein Arm war jetzt auf der Höhe meines Mundes. Es war nur ein winziger Schnitt und nur ein Tropfen seines tiefroten Blutes trat daraus hervor. Ich küsste den Tropfen weg und hatte sofort den metallischen Geschmack des Blutes im Mund. Ich starrte auf den Boden. Severus hielt mir seine Hand hin und ich legte meine kalte Hand in seine warme. Er zog mich zu sich herauf, sodass ich neben ihm stand. Seinen Arm legte er mir fest um die Taille.

Dann ging die Hexe, die neben mir gestanden hatte zu ihrem Mann hinüber, der neben Severus stand und das Ritual wiederholte sich. Offensichtlich war ich fertig. Auch all die anderen Frauen unterzogen sich dann der Reihe nach diesem verrückten Ritual, das ich gerade hatte erdulden müssen. Ich versuchte, Severus anzusehen, aber all meine Versuche scheiterten, da er meinem Blick geschickt auswich. Er sah zu den anderen Paaren hinüber und alles, was ich fühlte, war sein ruhiges und regelmäßges Atmen.

Als auch das letzte Paar- Luciusund Narcissa- fertig war, erschien aus dem Nichts ein Pokal mit Wein in der Hand eines jeden Mannes.

„Dem Dunklen Lord." sagte Lucius wieder.

„Dem Dunklen Lord." echoten die anderen und jeder Mann schüttete ein bisschen Wein auf den Boden und trank dann selbst.

* * *

„Das war die größte Farce, die ich jemals gesehen habe!" Ich fing an zu brüllen, kaum dass wir wieder zu Hause waren. Überraschung, Ekel und der Umstand, dass ich mitspielen musste, hatten mich bis dahin schweigen lassen, jetzt aber schäumte ich.

„Eine noch größere als die Pfauen?" spottet Severus und sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Gut, die Zweitgrößte."

Er lachte. „Das ist doch nichts. Es ist ein dummes Ritual aus den Todesserzeiten und Lucius ist aus irgendwelchen Gründen bestrebt, es aufrecht zu erhalten."

„Nichts? Nichts?" Ich schnippte mit meinen Fingern unter seiner Nase. „Das ist nichts! Du hast einem toten Monster Treue geschworen, dass du bekämpfen solltest!" fauchte ich.

„Das sind nur Worte. Sie bedeuten nichts."

„Du zwingst mich, dein Blut zu trinken, belegst mich mit dem _Imperius_ und wagst es noch, mir zu erzählen, dass sei nichts? Bist du bescheuert?" wütete ich.

„Oh, bitte- mein Blut zu trinken. Du stellst dich an, als hättest du es eimerweise trinken müssen. Wir reden hier von einem winzigen Tropfen. Es soll ein Schwur zwischen den Paaren sein. Sie sollen einander treu und ergeben sein." Seine Stimme war vollkommen ruhig.

„Dem Dunklen Lord meinst du wohl."

„Diese Worte bedeuten mir ebenso wenig wie dir. Nichts."

"Warum verkehrst du dann noch mit diesen Leuten? Warum ziehst du nicht los und suchst dir ein paar neue Freunde? Du magst diese Typen doch nicht mal."

„Das liegt an Gründen, die besser unausgesprochen bleiben. Für den _Imperius_ möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Aber du wusstest nicht, was zu tun sein würde."

„Sehr richtig! Du hättest mir vielleicht auch erzählen können, was ihr da vor hattet! Dann wäre ich einfach zu Hause geblieben!"

„Und genau aus diesem Grund habe ich es dir nicht gesagt." Er sah mich verschmitzt an.

„Toll! Ganz toll! Sehr schlau bist du! Ich werde das nie wieder tun!"

„Doch, das wirst du. Du wirst es genauso tun wie ich."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich ihn an. Hatte er jetzt den Verstand verloren, mir Befehle zu erteilen?

„Hör zu, bevor zu weiter schreist. Dumbledore möchte, dass ich bei diesen Leuten angesehen bleibe- nur für den Fall." Zum ersten Mal schwang Ungeduld in seiner Stimme.

„Welchen Fall?"

„Den Fall, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückkommt."

„Der ist tot!" Warum kapierte das denn keiner?

„Vielleicht, vielleicht nicht."

„Was? Willst du mich verarschen? Harry Potter- du erinnerst dich?"

„Dank dem lieblichen Klang deiner Stimme- ja. Aber Dumbledore und ich sind uns einig, dass er eines Tages zurückkehren könnte. Er ist nicht tot und er ist auch nicht verschwunden."

„Vielleicht solltet ihr beide einfach weniger saufen!"

„Ich bin nicht derjenige in diesem Raum, der eine Affinität zu Alkohol hat. Und ich würde dem Teufel Treue schwören, wenn es nötig wäre, um den Dunklen Lord für immer auszuschalten. Und du wirst dabei an meiner Seite stehen."

„Und wenn ich mich weigere?"

„Das wirst du nicht."

„Warum nicht?" Ich würde von jetzt an alles verweigern!

„Weil du nicht willst, dass deine Tochter in einer Welt aufwächst, die von ihm regiert wird, oder? Du erinnerst dich doch hoffentlich noch daran, wie es war vor zehn Jahren?"

„Kaum." grunzte ich und ließ mich aufs Bett sinken.

„Wo wir gerade bei Treueiden sind- du weißt, wessen Ehefrau du bist, oder?"

„Was soll das? Willst du mich jetzt blöd anmachen?" wütend begehrte ich sofort wieder auf.

Er griff meine Haare und zog mich langsam zu sich. Ich fürchtete seine Dominanz und Härte ebenso wie ich sie unwiderstehlich fand.

„Ich weiß es." fauchte ich aggressiv.

„Sag es mir." zischte er.

„Ich bin deine Frau." Ich starrte in seine schwarzen Augen, aber es war kein Gefühl darin zu sehen.

„Dann benimm dich auch so. Ich werde es nicht noch einmal gestatten, dass andere Männer mich derart behandeln."

„Wie behandeln?" stieß ich verblüfft hervor.

„Nicht respektvoll genug. Sie haben mit dir geredet als seiest du unverheiratet. Sie haben mit dir geflirtet. Und du hast es zugelassen."

„Ich habe mich nur unterhalten. Du willst doch, dass ich eine charmante Gattin bin, oder?" Ich konnte kaum fassen, wie schnell er den Streit zu seinen Gunsten gedreht hatte.

„Ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst, bis ich dir gestatte, dich zu unterhalten. Hast du das verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir."

„Du wirst es nie wieder zulassen, dass ein anderer Mann sich das Recht nimmt, mit dir zu flirten?"

"Nein, Sir." sagte ich brav.

"Gut." Er schubste mich achtlos von sich weg. Ich wandte mich zu ihm um, Zorn raste durch meinen Körper wie ein Feuer. Was fiel ihm ein? Seine Augen glitzerten ebenfalls vor Wut und Stolz. Mit einer schnellen und plötzlichen Bewegung griff er mich wieder und zog mich fest in seine Arme.

„Weil-„ unvermittelt küsste er mich auf den Mund.

„keiner-„ er ließ mich wieder los und sah mich fast ungläubig an.

„außer dir solche Gefühle in mir auszulösen vermag."


	22. Zwischenspiele

**Kapitel 22**

**-Zwischenspiele-**

Ich wollte mich an mein Wort halten, das wollte ich wirklich. Ich wollte mich wie die perfekte und ergebene Ehefrau benehmen, wann immer wir ausgingen. Und das taten wir ziemlich oft. Aber mein Problem mit ihm wurde es, dass es mir sehr schwerfiel, Zeichen der Zuneigung von ihm zu erhalten, wie ein solches, das er mir nach unserem letzten Streit gegeben hatte. Er war üblicherweise ruhig und schien vollkommen unberührt. Es kostete mich ziemlich viel Mühe, ihn überhaupt dazu zu bringen, irgendeine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen, was unsere Streitereien- die ausnahmslos ich provozierte- oftmals schon an den Rand der Irrationalität trieb. Sirius war da ganz anders gewesen; er war immer sofort auf jede Anschuldigung oder jedes Rumgezicke hereingefallen oder eingestiegen, er war einfach genauso leicht zu provozieren gewesen wie ich. Severus dagegen konnte man an den Kopf werfen, was immer man wollte, er würde einen nur anschauen, verächtlich lächeln und einem verflucht cool und rational antworten, als wäre man eine seiner pubertären Schülerinnen. Je mehr er mir dieses Gefühl gab, mich nicht ernst zu nehmen, desto wütender wurde wiederum ich. Natürlich gelang es mir so gut wie nie, ihn soweit zu bringen, dass er einfach nur hemmungslos zurückschrie. Er liebte es, wenn ich mich einem Streit verlor, den ich selber vom Zaun gebrochen hatte und dann nicht gewinnen konnte, weil seine Argumente einfach die besseren waren. Und ich hasste ihn dafür. Und so reagierte ich auf seine ständigen Siege, indem ich begann, nach seinen Schwachstellen zu suchen. Und leider waren Angriffe auf seine Ehre die reinste Goldmiene. Ich weiß, dass dieses Verhalten nicht gut war, aber weil ich mit dieser Emotionslosigkeit nicht gut leben konnte und weil Ärger und Wut schneller zu bekommen waren als alles andere, legte ich meinen Fokus darauf.

So flirtete ich trotz meines Versprechens gelegentlich hemmungslos und musste nur warten bis wir zu Hause waren, um die Portion Emotion zu bekommen, die ich so dringend brauchte. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mich nicht einfach durchschaut hatte und nur mitgespielt hat, um mir einen Gefallen zu tun, aber üblicherweise konnte ich am Ende solcher Streits dann bekommen, was ich hatte haben wollen- eine Versicherung der Existenz seiner Gefühle für mich.

* * *

Eines Freitagabends traf ich mich mal wieder mit Clot in einer dieser Kaschemmen in der Nockturngasse. Sie waren längst nicht mehr dasselbe wie zu Voldemorts Zeiten, aber doch immer noch voller zweifelhafter Charaktere.

Clot hatte es zwar nicht geschafft, Lucius in der Nacht meiner Hochzeit in ihr Bett zu zerren, dafür war es ihr aber einige Tage später gelungen. Seit dieser Nacht sah er sie regelmäßig.

„Er ist immer noch eine vier auf der Skala, würde ich sagen." Clot seufzte steinerweichend. „Aber er ist einfach so sexy."

"Ich hoffe ja wirklich, dass Narcissa euch nicht auf die Schliche kommt."

„Ich wette, das war gelogen. Du fändest es doch sensationell, wenn sie es herausfinden würde." Clot grinste schmutzig.

"Ich gebe zu, dass es sensationell wäre, diese Demütigung ihrer Person mitzuerleben, aber sie müsste nicht zwingend wissen, dass du diejenige bist, welche. Sie ist eine von diesen Weibern, die die Schuld bei der Affäre sucht und nicht bei dem Ehemann."

"Und dein Mann? Wo steht der auf der Skala?"

„Zehn würde ich sagen."

„Ach komm, du bist unfair. Du hast schon bei Sirius gesagt, er wäre eine zehn. Wie kommt es, dass ausgerechnet du immer die Zehner triffst- gib zu, dass wenigstens einer von den beiden nur eine neun ist."

„Wie das kommt, weiß ich nicht, aber ich fürchte, dass du damit wirst leben müssen, Clot. Eine zehn ist eine zehn und bleibt eine zehn. Und Severus ist auch jeden Fall eine." Erwiderte ich stur.

„Ja, davon habe ich allerdings auch gehört."

„Was?" Ich erstickte fast an meinem Schluck Butterbier.

„Uhm naja…Lucius hat sich da letztens etwas verplaudert. Er hat mir gesagt, dass es bei ihnen in den Kreisen einige Frauen gegeben hätte, die sich seinetwegen fast gegenseitig die Augen ausgekratzt hätten und total scharf auf ihn waren. Weil er ja noch sehr jung war, aber schon so wahnsinnig erfolgreich und total talentiert. Aber er war wohl schwer zu kriegen." Versicherte sie mir rasch.

„Gut!" Ich konnte endlich aufhören, von dem Bier zu husten, das ich inhaliert hatte. „Aber woher weiß Lucius sowas? Er nimmt doch sicher weder an Frauengesprächen teil noch hat er in fraglichen Nächten die Kerze gehalten?"

„Soweit so richtig. Aber er hat natürlich trotzdem einiges vom Klatsch und Tratsch mitbekommen. Auch Narcissa muss wohl ziemlich scharf auf ihn gewesen sein, bevor sich die Gelegenheit für sie ergeben hat, sich mit Lucius zu verloben. Er hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich einmal zu seinem Haus geschlichen hat und ihn fast angefleht hätte, sie zu heiraten, aber er wollte nicht."

„Nein!" Meine Augen mussten ungefähr so groß gewesen sein wie Untertassen.

„Aber ja doch!" Clot klimperte schnell mit ihren Wimpern.

"Na, das erklärt ja dann Einiges!" Wir prusteten los vor Lachen. Auf gar keinen Fall würde ich diese grässliche Person von nun an mehr ernst nehmen können.

„Allerdings tut es das!" Nachdem wir noch eine Weile über Narcissa gelästert hatten, fragte ich:

„Was hat er dir noch erzählt? Severus spricht kaum von alten Zeiten." Ich war wirklich neugierig, was sie noch so von Lucius erfahren hatte.

„Er hat mir erzählt, dass Severus ein wahrer Experte auf einem bestimmten Gebiet ist…" stichelte sie.

„Er ist ein Experte auf ziemlichen vielen Gebieten." Ich ließ sie auflaufen.

„Sectumsimpra oder so heißt es."

"Was soll das denn sein? So, wie du grinst, muss es ja etwas ganz besonders Versautes sein."

„Nein, nein. Das ist ein Zauberspruch, den er wohl in der Schule ganz allein erfunden hat, hat Lucius mir erzählt. Es ist richtig fortgeschrittene Dunkle Magie und Lucius sagt, dass es bis heute keinen besseren Zauberspruch gibt, um…naja, das hat er mir eigentlich nicht gesagt, aber es muss wirklich schlimm sein. Er wollte es mir auch nicht zeigen."

„Clot, bist du bescheuert? Du kannst dich ihm doch nicht als Versuchskaninchen für Dunkle Magie anbieten! Du weißt doch nicht, was dieser Zauber bewirkt!"

"Jaja, reg dich mal ab, Mama- frag bitte mal Severus. Ich würde es wirklich gerne wissen. Ich habe mir nie einen Zauberspruch oder einen Fluch selber ausgedacht, du?"

„Nein. Ich hab auch nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie das geht."

* * *

Als ich an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, hatte ich gut einen im Tee. Wir hatten so richtig viel Spaß gehabt. Ich liebte diese Abende, an denen Adhara bei einer ihrer kleinen Freiundinnen übernachtete und ich mit Clot anhängen konnte wie in der guten alten Zeit. Aber warum brannte in meinem Wohnzimmer Licht? Hatte ich vergessen, es auszumachen, bevor ich losgezogen war?

Ich trat ein und sah Severus an meinem Schreibtisch sitzen, wo er Hausaufgaben korrigierte.

Rasch lehnte ich mich an den Türrahmen, damit er nicht sofort merkte, dass ich ziemlich betrunken war.

„Das nenne ich mal eine Überraschung." Begrüßte ich ihn.

„Das solltest du aber nicht, da du eigentlich wissen solltest, dass dieses hier mein freies Wochenende diesen Monat ist." Er sah nicht mal auf.

„Wirklich?" Konnte ich das vergessen haben?

„Offensichtlich. Zumindest habe ich noch nicht damit angefangen, mich aus der Schule davon zu schleichen."

„Das tut mir leid. Das muss mir entgangen sein. Ich war mit Clot in einem Pub."

„Nein, wer hätte das gedacht?" Er sah immer noch nicht auf, sondern setzte schwungvoll ein „T" unter die Arbeit, die er gerade gelesen hatte.

„Ja. Und sie hat mir einige sehr interessante Geschichten erzählt."

„Nun, das ist doch sehr nett von ihr, oder?"

„Eigentlich waren es auch mehr Geschichten, die Lucius ihr erzählt hat und die sie mir weitererzählt hat." Ich wollte seine Neugier wecken.

„Du liebes bisschen, ich habe ihm schon so oft gesagt, dass er sich mit seinen Geständnissen nach erfolgtem Geschlechtsverkehr mal etwas zurückhalten sollte." Er begann, die nächste Arbeit zu lesen. Ich musste gar nicht fragen, warum er schon von der Affäre der beiden wusste.

„Ach, ich fand diese ‚Geständnisse' eigentlich ganz interessant, zumal sie deine Person betrafen."

„Meine Person? Ich war nie im Bett im Lucius." Ich hörte an seiner Stimme, dass er amüsiert war.

„Er hat Clot wohl erzählt, dass du ziemlich beliebt gewesen bist bei den Todesser…Mädels."

Er sah halb auf. „Ist das wahr?" Sein Lächeln war gehässig.

„Warum hast du mir nie davon erzählt?"

„Frage ich dich etwa nach deiner Vergangenheit? Ab einem bestimmten Alter lohnt es sich nicht mehr, sich einzubilden, dass man sich mit einer Jungfrau einlässt, nicht wahr?" Er las schon wieder.

„Lucius hat Clot erzählt, dass Narcissa sogar um dich gebettelt hätte."

Er sah mich an, seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig und er sah mich spöttisch an.

"Dann sollte man Narcissa wohl mal sagen, dass sie besser ihren Mund halten sollte. Wie kann sie Lucius diese Geschichten erzählen? Und jetzt? Was macht er? Also wirklich. Da geht der getreue Ehemann hin und berichtet seiner Gespielin von den Jugendsünden seiner Ehefrau. Ich bitte dich. Wie geschmacklos." Wieder dieses böse Grinsen.

"Es ist also wahr?"

„Sicher ist es das."

"Und dann hat er ihr noch von anderen Sachen erzählt, die du so in der Schule getrieben hast." Das war zwar halb gelogen, weil sie mir nicht mehr als die Zauberspruch-Sache erzählt hatte, aber jetzt war ich umso interessierter daran, was er mir selbst vielleicht noch aus seiner Vergangenheit erzählen würde. Wir mieden das Thema meist beide- jeder aus verständlichen Gründen.

„Ah, und was bitte schön, habe ich Schönes in der Schule getrieben?"

„Hmm, böse Zaubersprüche erfunden zum Beispiel."

„Oh, ich muss schon ein schlimmer Junge gewesen sein."

„Wirst du mir davon erzählen?"

„Ein einfaches und klares ‚nein' sollte diese Frage beantworten, denke ich."

„Aber warum?"

"Hätte ich nur einen Knut für jede Frage bekommen, die du mir gestellt hast, wäre ich jetzt Milliardär. Du bist meine Frau, du hast selbst ein Kind, warum um alles in der Welt sollte ich jetzt meine verjährte Schuljungen-Karriere mit dir diskutieren?"

„Warum denn nicht? Also Clot und ich finden es zumindest ziemlich bewundernswert, wenn man in der Lage ist, selber einen Zauberspruch zu erfinden."

Er sah wieder auf zu mir, die Augenbrauen leicht hochgezogen. „Ich schwöre dir: meine Arbeit dieser Tage würdest du nicht bewundern."

„Warum denn nicht?"

Er stand endlich auf und kam auf mich zu, seine Augen bohrten sich intensiv in meine.

„Weil sie nicht besonders nett war, weißt du?" Seine Finger begannen, den obersten Knopf meiner Bluse zu öffnen.

„Dann erzähl mir, warum du ‚nein' zu Narcissa gesagt hast." Seine weichen und kühlen Lippen fuhren sanft über die Haut meines Nackens.

„Du willst jetzt über Narcissa reden?" Er lachte leise. Diese glühenden schwarzen Augen…

"Wenn du gerade herausgefunden hättest, dass jemand sich komplett zum Idioten gemacht hat, nur um mich zu heiraten, würde dich die Geschichte ja wohl auch interessieren!"

„Sicher nicht. Ich wäre nicht mal überrascht, geschweige denn, dass ich Details würde hören wollen." Ein weiterer Knopf.

"Okay, dann bist du eben besser als ich. Ich will es nämlich wissen, also bitte erzähl es mir. Nach dem ganzen Zeug, dass du über die Vorteile einer Vermählung mit einem Reinblut gesagt hast, würde ich gerne wissen, warum du nicht einfach sie genommen hast."

„Ich mag sie nicht. Sie ist selbstsüchtig und labil. Sie ist eine von diesen Frauen, die einen Mann richtig runterziehen kann. Es ist die einfache, aber wahre Antwort und ich hoffe, das genügt jetzt." Seine Hand glitt unter den Stoff.

„Ich will doch nur wissen, was du so spezielles angestellt hast, dass all diese Frauen hinter dir her waren."

"Das wirst du sie fragen müssen und nicht mich. Das Einzige, was mich ‚speziell' macht, ist die Unfähigkeit der anderen, ihre Fähigkeiten vernünftig zu nutzen. Sei es bei den Frauen oder bei der Zauberei. Ich habe mich aber in beiden Aspekten mittlerweile hinreichend bewiesen. Ich bin da raus gewachsen."

„Ich nehme das mal als ein ‚nein' auf meine bevorstehende Frage, ob du mir jemals einen deiner selbsterfundenen Sprüche zeigen wirst?" flüsterte ich, seinen sanften Bewegungen völlig ergeben.

„Wie ich es von Anfang an sagte."

„Du bist nicht fair."

"Und das werde ich auch nie sein, meine Prinzessin." Er flüsterte direkt in mein Ohr.

"Was?" Ich lachte leise und wich ein Stück von seinem Gesicht zurück. Er hatte mich noch nie Prinzessin genannt.

"Wenn du darauf bestehst, dass ich dir Geschichten aus meiner Schulzeit erzähle, dann werde ich dir davon erzählen, dass ich in der Schule ein Prinz gewesen bin." Seine Stimme war pathetisch wie die eines alten Geschichtenerzählers, während seine Hände fordernd über meine Brüste glitten.

„Ein Prinz? Aber wie? War das eine Hogwarts-Auszeichnung für Leute, die besonders gute Noten hatten oder sowas?" Mit Dumbledore als Direktor konnte man ja nie wissen….

"Keineswegs."

"Wie kannst du dann ein Prinz sein? Diese Art von Aristokratie haben wir in unserer Welt doch gar nicht."

„Ich war auch nur ein halber Prinz." Ich hörte sein Lächeln an meinem Ohr.

„Ein halber Prinz? Und die andere Hälfte war ein Bettler oder wie?"

"Ich habe mich selbst in der Schuld 'Halbblutprinz' genannt."

„Aber warum?"

„Weil ich ein halber Prinz bin." Er grinste frech.

„Ach was! Wenn du ein Halbblut bist, war dein Vater etwa vielleicht ein Muggel-Prinz?" Wie cool wäre das? Ich meine, warum nicht? Warum sollten denn Hexen immer nur Pöbel heiraten?

"Nein, mein Liebling, da liegst du falsch."

„Oh, Severus! Hör auf, mich zu ärgern. Du hast mir nie etwas über deine Familie erzählt, außer das deine Mutter eine Hexe war und dein Vater der Muggel. Und wenn der kein Prinz ist, wie kannst du dann ein Halbblutprinz sein?"

"Es war der Mädchenname meiner Mutter. Prince. Eileen Prince." Eine Hand glitt an meinem Oberschenkel hinauf.

"Wow, das ist alles? Für gewöhnlich bist du etwas kreativer." Moserte ich.

"Ich habe dir doch gerade gesagt, dass meine Schulzeit keine Quelle des Esprits gewesen ist. Ich war ein langweiliger Streber und Bücherwurm." Er versuchte, Bedauern mit seinem Blick zu suggerieren, aber mir war klar, dass diese Geschichte ein einziges Ablenkungsmanöver geworden war von meinen eigentlichen Fragen.

„Nah." Mit einem tiefen, begehrlichen Kuss brachte er mich zum Schweigen.

* * *

In dem Sommer, in dem Adhara neun Jahre alt geworden war, ging ich wie so oft mit Severus am Strand spazieren. Adhara selbst war heute bei einer Freundin zu einer Pyjama-Party eingeladen und natürlich Feuer und Flamme. Severus dagegen schien übellaunig.

„Der Potter-Bengel wird dieses Jahr zur Schule kommen." Sagte er und klang schwer genervt.

„Wirklich? Ich frage mich, wie er so ist. Hat Dumbledore schon irgendwas gesagt?" Ich war neugierig. Würde Harry viel von seinen Eltern haben, wo er doch ohne sie hatte aufwachsen müssen?

„Nein, aber ich bin sicher, dass er genau nach seinem nutzlosen Vater kommen wird."

„Sagtest du nicht, dass du nicht mehr an Sippenhaft glauben wolltest?" Ich lachte.

Merlin, waren Lily und James wirklich schon fast zehn Jahre tot? Und Sirius…egal.

Severus bedachte mich mit einem Blick, an dem man sich schneiden konnte. Ich hatte schon verstanden, dass er James und Sirius für immer hassen würde und wenn es ihm irgendwie möglich sein würde, gerne auch noch länger.

Trotzdem sagte ich: "Gib ihm einfach eine Chance. Er ist immerhin zur Hälfte Lilys Kind."

* * *

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, verhallten meine Worte ungehört. Severus begann sich in seinen Briefen über Harry in etwa in derselben Sekunde zu beschweren, in der er Hogwarts betreten hatte. Ich ermahnte ihn nochmals, seine Rachegelüste an James nicht an einem Kind auszulassen, aber ich wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war. Severus hatte endlich jemanden, mit dem er seine Feinschaft persönlich fortsetzen konnte. Stur und selbstgerecht wie er war…ich lachte. Stur und selbstgerecht war auch Sirius gewesen, aber konnte es zwei Menschen mit denselben Eigenschaften geben, die unterschiedlicher waren? Oder war da gar kein so großer Unterschied? Keiner von beiden hätte jemals von sich aus damit aufgehört den anderen zu hassen, so viel war sicher.

Im Verlauf des Schuljahres aber wurden die Briefe zunehmend alarmierender. Severus musste bald die Hälfte unserer ohnehin schon seltenen Wochenenden absagen. Er schrieb mir von dem mysteriösen Verhalten eines gewissen Professor Quirrells und dass Severus sich Sorgen mache, ob dieser Quirrell es womöglich darauf abgesehen haben könnte, Harry zu schaden, wenn auch Severus keine Idee hatte, warum.

„_Meine Prinzessin,_

_Du wirst nicht glauben, was hier an Halloween passiert ist. Irgendjemand (und ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, wir reden hier über Quirrell) hat einen Troll in die Schule gelassen. Das Vieh hätte fast Harry und ein paar seiner Anhänger getötet. Es hat es aber nicht geschafft. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wieso der Troll es überhaupt hat versuchen können, da Harry eigentlich in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum hätte sein sollen, wie alle anderen Kinder auch. Er hat uns dann eine Räuberpistole erzählt, dass er habe eine seiner Freundinnen warnen wollen, aber ich vermute eher, dass die ganze Bande unter einer Decke steckt. Die anderen Lehrer haben aber die Geschichte natürlich gefressen. Er ist seinem lieben Vater wirklich in so vielerlei Hinsicht ähnlich…Seit er wegen schierer Impertinenz und Regelmissachtung zum Sucher des Gryffindor-Quidditch-Teams gemacht worden ist, ist er sogar noch schlimmer geworden. Aber Slytherin wird die Trophäe ohnehin gewinnen. Wir haben sie seit 1985 jedes Jahr gewonnen. _

_Wie dem auch sei- wo wir bei Quidditch sind: Diese Woche hat Quirrell versucht, Harry von seinem Besen zu hexen. Ich konnte das gerade noch verhindern. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was dieser Mann vorhat. Der Fluch war leicht zu entdecken, aber keine Motivation in seinen Gedanken. Es gibt auch überhaupt keine Verbindung zu ihm oder Hinweise, dass er in der Vergangenheit einer von uns gewesen ist. Vielleicht aber hat er neue Informationen über den Dunklen Lord, die wir nicht haben. Vielleicht hasst er Harry aber auch einfach nur, weil er so unfassbar nervtötend ist. Er zeigt überhaupt keine besonderer Talente oder Fähigkeiten, ist aber gleichwohl schon so überheblich wie James. _

_Nun ja, am Tag vor dem Match wurde ich dann auch noch von Hagrids…man sollte es wohl Hund nennen- gebissen. Dumbledore hatte mich gebeten, den Stein noch zusätzlich zu sichern und weil ich nicht bei der Sache war (natürlich, weil ich in Gedanken bei Dir weilte), hat einer der drei Köpfe es doch tatsächlich geschafft, mich zu beißen. Keine Sorge- es war keine große Sache und binnen Stunden geheilt. Ich weiß auch nicht, wo Hagrid ewig diese Viecher auftreibt. Dann hat er es auch noch Fluffy getauft. Ich hätte ihn blutrünstiges Monstrum genannt. Wer weiß, was als Nächstes kommt- Drachen wahrscheinlich…_

_Ich werde über Weihnachten hier bleiben müssen, aber ich werde zu unserem Hochzeitstag bei Dir sein._

_In Liebe, Severus_"

* * *

Am Tag vor Sylvester kam Severus dann auch nach Hause. Adhara war sehr glücklich, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen und bombardierte ihn mit ihren Fragen über Schulbücher, Zaubersprüche, das Fliegen und was ihr sonst noch alles einfiel. Sie war schon sehr aufgeregt und neugierig, was ihren Eintritt in die Zaubererwelt betraf.

"Du kommst definitiv nach deiner Mutter." Grinste er und ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

An diesem Abend lagen wir alle drei auf der großen Couch vor dem Kamin, in dem ein knisterndes Feuer brannte. Severus lag hinter mir und ich hielt vor mir Adhara in den Armen. Ich hatte ihnen gerade die Geschichte über die Drei Brüder vorgelesen- naja, vorgelesen hatte ich sie natürlich in erster Linie Adhara. Mein kleiner Engel war während der Geschichte eingeschlafen. Ich strich durch ihre Haare und dachte zum hundertsten Mal, dass es sich genauso anfühlte, wie über Sirius Haare zu streicheln.

Severus hinter mir stöhnte. „Das ist alles viel zu harmonisch für mich." Genüsslich streckte er sich und ließ seine Finger über meinen Arm gleiten. „Schläft sie?" Ich nickte.

Er stand auf und trug die Kleine in ihr Bett. „Diese Gute-Nacht-Geschichten machen mich auch ganz müde." Er lächelte, als er zu mir zurückkam und sich wieder auf die Couch gleiten ließ, wo er meine Haare zur Seite strich und sanft begann, meinen Nacken zu liebkosen.

"Du bist so liebevoll und dabei so wunderhübsch." Murmelte er in mein Ohr. Wir begannen, uns langsam zu küssen.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" flüsterte er ganz nah an meinem Mund. Ich kicherte.

„Schon wieder!" spottete ich.

"Was hältst du mittlerweile von dem Gedanken, ein Kind von mir zu bekommen?" Ich wich erstaunt zurück.

„Was denn?" Er nahm eine Strähne meines Haares und zog mich spielerisch zu sich zurück.

"Ja, vielleicht möchte ich jetzt mein eigenes Kind von dir haben." Sein Ton war herausfordernd, während seine warmen Hände über meinen Körper glitten. Das Feuer knackte als ein Holzscheit in die Glut rutschte und rote Funken durch den Kamin sprühten. Ich entspannte mich unter seinen zarten Berührungen.

"Bist du dir da sicher?"

"Nein." Spottete er zärtlich und begann wieder, mich zu küssen.

* * *

Nach den Ferien kehrte Severus nach Hogwarts zurück. Wir (und damit meine ich vor allem mich) hatten entschieden, dass es mit einem Kind weiterhin keine Eile hätte. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie nicht danach, die Prozedur einer Schwangerschaft nochmal zu Durchleben- nicht so...

Severus schrieb mir weiterhin Briefe, in denen er mir mitteilte, wie furchtbar Harry Potter sich aufführte und welch Chaos er verursachte. Ganz besonders regte er sich darüber auf, dass er in Harrys Quidditch-Spielen jetzt auch noch den Schiedsrichter geben musste, damit er rechtzeitig eingreifen konnte, im Falle das wieder jemand versuchen würde, Harry zu schaden. Seine Briefe brachten mich immer zum Lachen, vor allem, weil er sich zu irrwitzig guten Formulierung in der Potter-Sache verstieg- auf der anderen Seite schämte ich mich manchmal ein bisschen für ihn. Musste er denn so bösartig sein zu dem Sohn seiner großen Liebe, weil er den falschen Vater hatte? Hätte James denn einen Sohn von Severus und Lily genauso mies behandelt? Seufzend faltete ich den neusten Brief zusammen. Ja, wahrscheinlich hätte James es getan- von Sirius ganz zu schweigen.

Severus kam in diesem Schuljahr nur noch zweimal vorbei. Er war vollkommen eingespannt von der gesamten Quirrell-Situation. So sagte er:

„Das einzig Gute ist, dass uns kein Lehrer der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste seit 1958 länger als ein Jahr erhalten geblieben ist. Und ich bin wirklich schon sehr gespannt, auf welche Weise dieser uns verlassen wird."

Das sollten wir alle schon sehr bald herausfinden. Als Severus in der ersten Nacht der Ferien nach Hause kam, war er sehr aufgebracht. Wir setzten uns auf meine Terrasse und ich wollte ihm ein Glas Wein zu trinken anbieten. Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Wir müssen reden."

„Schieß los." Ich lachte. Was dachte er denn, was wir gerade taten?

„Sadra- das hier ist todernst. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass Quirrell vom Dunklen Lord selbst besessen gewesen ist. Quirrel ist tot und der Dunkle Lord ist verschwunden, aber wir wissen jetzt ganz sicher, dass er nicht tot ist."

"Was?" Fast ließ ich das Glas fallen.

„Er ist nicht tot. Du weißt, dass wir das niemals wirklich geglaubt haben, aber jetzt sind wir definitiv sicher."

"Aber du hast ihn verraten! Er wird dich töten!" Die Intensität des herzzerquetschenden Gefühls in meiner Brust überraschte mich selbst.

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist es, herauszufinden, wie er überleben konnte."

„Nicht wichtig?" Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. Natürlich war er wichtig.

„Hör zu- ein ganzer Haufen von Todessern haben ihn damals auf die ein oder andere Art hängen lassen. Mir wird schon irgendeine nette Geschichte einfallen, wenn er mich jemals danach fragen sollte. Aber wie kann man den Todesfluch überleben? Potter hätte das nicht tun dürfen und der Dunkle Lord ebenso wenig. Und doch taten sie es- und keiner hat eine Idee, wie." Er schien in meinem Gesicht nach der richtigen Antwort zu suchen.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Du bist der Experte auf diesem Gebiet."

„Richtig."


	23. Wahrheiten

**Kapitel 23**

**-Wahrheiten-**

Während der Ferien war Severus sehr beschäftigt. Er versuchte, das Rätsel um das Überleben von sowohl Harry als auch Voldemort zu lösen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wonach er eigentlich suchte, aber wann immer er bei mir zu Hause war, las er in schweren, uralten Büchern. Adhara war sehr fasziniert von diesen Wälzern, von denen ein eigenartiger ledriger Geruch ausging, aber Severus gestattete es ihr nicht, in diese Bücher hinzusehen.

Im August erhielt ich einen Brief aus Durmstrang, mit dem ich dortigen Allumni-Feier eingeladen wurde.

„Sieh an, sieh an. _Rektor_ Karkaroff." höhnte Severus während seine Augen rasch über den Inhalt den Briefes glitten, den ich ihm hinhielt.

„Was stimmt nicht mit dem? Ich kenn ihn gar nicht; er ist er ein paar Jahre nach meinem Abschluss dort zum Rektor gemacht worden."

„Alles in bester Ordnung mit ihm." Severus grinste bösartig.

„Jetzt sag schon!" Seine Stimme war viel zu sarkastisch gewesen, als dass ich es hätte auf sich beruhen lassen können.

„Er hat versucht mich damals zu verraten. Dieser dreckige Bastard."

„Was meinst du? Dich zu verraten?"

"Er war ein Todesser und als sie ihn geschnappt hatten, hat er versucht, einen Handel mit dem Ministerium abzuschließen- seine Freiheit im Gegenzug zu dem ganzen Rest von uns." Er spuckte auf den Boden.

„Wirklich?" Das war viel zu interessant, um jetzt mein Parkett zu beweinen. Bei diesem Prozess war ich nicht gewesen, ich meinte mich zu erinnern, dass dort nicht jeder hatte hinkommen dürfen.

"Er ist ein Feigling und ein Schwächling."

„Er hat wirklich versucht, dich zu verraten?" Kindischer Stolz ergriff mich- Severus ließ sich nicht verarschen. Von niemandem. Dafür war er viel zu schlau.

"Ja, aber Dank Dumbledore sind diese Anschuldigungen seiner Zeit nicht von den Dächern gepfiffen worden. Aber er hat es trotzdem geschafft, einige Leute in echte Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Oder gleich nach Askaban."

„Aber das ist ja furchtbar! Wie kann man denn seine Freunde nur so verraten?"

„Frag doch mal Black. Und wir Todesser waren noch nicht mal ein nettes Grüppchen von Freunden." Er sah mich spöttisch an.

„Hat denn keiner dieser Leute versucht, Rache an ihm zu nehmen?"

„Die meisten, die er verraten hat, waren sowieso schon in Askaban, die brachten ihm weder was, noch konnten sie ihm etwas tun. Und die von uns, die es geschafft hatten, ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen sahen sich nicht gerade veranlasst, sich durch den Mord an einem solchen Feigling wieder in Gefahr zu bringen." Er lächelte grausam und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

"Du hättest ihn getötet?" Ich war schockiert.

„Nein, er wäre die Mühe gar nicht wert gewesen. Trotzdem würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du nicht dort hingehen würdest." Sein Blick glitt zu dem Brief.

„Das hatte ich gar nicht vor." Die Mühe nicht wert?

"Gut."

„Sag mal Severus, hast du eigentlich ein Gewissen? Du sitzt hier und die Tatsache, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück ist, scheint dir nicht im Geringsten Angst zu machen. Und jetzt erzählst du mir auch noch davon, dass du Karkaroff nur deswegen nicht getötet hast, weil es die Mühe nicht wert wäre. Ich dachte, du wärst auf unserer Seite!"

„Das bin ich. Aber ich werde tun, was immer sich als notwendig erweisen wird."

„Inklusive Karkaroff töten?" Ich spürte plötzlich eine Angst in mir, als stünde ich Voldemort selbst wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Würde Severus wirklich imstande sein, dieses Spiel zu beherrschen?

„Er lebt doch noch, oder? Warum regst du dich also so auf. Manchmal bist du wirklich etwas zu weichherzig."

„Weil ich nicht will, dass jemand getötet wird?"

Er stand auf und hatte sich in Sekunden einschüchternd vor mir aufgebaut. „Denkst du vielleicht, ich mache das aus _Spaß_? Denkst du wirklich, dass ich Menschen töten _will_? Hälst du mich für einen Sadisten? Kennst du mich überhaupt? Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Du warst immer in Sicherheit. Und es ist mein höchstes Ziel, dass das auch so bleibt, aber wage es nie, niemals wieder, mir so etwas zu unterstellen!" Seine Augen glitzerten wütend.

Ich starrte zurück. Er war ein seltsamer Mann. In dieser Sekunde unterbrach ein leichtes Klopfen am Fenster unseren Streit.

„Adhara!"entnervt rief Severus nach ihr und wandte sich wieder zu seinem Buch um. „Eine Eule." Adhara liebte die Eulen, die ihm Briefe zu uns brachten. Da ich so gut wie nie eine Eule bekam, hatte Severus ihr erlaubt, seine entgegen zu nehmen. Sie erschien sofort im Wohnzimmer.

„Wow, das ist eine aus Hogwarts, oder?" strahlte sie, während sie das Fenster öffnete, damit die Eule herein hüpfen konnte.

„Möglicherweise." Severus hatte seine Stimme schon wieder im Griff. Er hatte sich selbst überhaupt sehr gut im Griff. Beneidenswert. In mir köchelte noch deutliche Wut.

Adhara löste den Brief vorsichtig vom Bein der Eule ab und streichelte ihr sanft über das Gefieder. Severus nahm den Brief und las ihn, während Adhara der Eule Leckereien gab.

„Sie sind so hübsch." Sie seufzte schwer, nachdem die Eule wieder weggeflogen war. „Ich hätte auch so gerne eine für mich selber!"

„Ich werde dir zu deinem Schulanfang eine schenken." Sagte Severus geistesabwesend, er war immer noch in den Brief vertieft. Adhara strahlte vor Glückseligkeit. Sie würde nur noch ein Jahr warten müssen!

"Also, was will Hogwarts von dir?" Ich bemühte mich, ebenso ungerührt zu klingen wie er, aber anhand des Blickes, den er mir zuwarf, fürchtete ich, dass es mir nicht ganz gelungen war und er mir zu verstehen gab, dass ich mich zusammenreißen sollte. Prima.

"Es ist nur McGonagall, die den Rest des Kollegiums über den neuen Lehrer der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Kenntnis setzt."

„Und wer wird das sein?" Jetzt unterdrückte ich meine Wut schon besser.

„Gilderoy Lockhart."

„Woooh!" Adhara pfiff bewundernd. "Er ist sehr gutaussehend!"

Ich starrte sie ungläubig an. Es war nicht der Umstand, dass meine gerade mal zehn Jahre alte Tochter einen Mann für gutaussehend hielt, der deutlich älter war als ihre eigene Mutter, sondern es war dieses Geräusch, das sie gemacht hatte. Es war zu einhundert Prozent dasselbe Geräusch, das Sirius immer gemacht hatte, wenn er etwas (hauptsächlich Frauen) für gut befunden hatte. Konnte man so etwas vererben? Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Severus runzelte ebenfalls missbilligend die Stirn.

"Adhara, eine anständige junge Dame benimmt sich nicht so. Du wurdest nicht in der Gosse geboren, also benimm dich auch nicht so wie ein Flittchen, das Männern nachpfeift." Seine Stimme war giftig.

„Es tut mir leid-ich will's nie wieder tun." Sagte Adhara sofort mit mickriger Stimme. Was Severus betraf, ließ sie es nie auf Diskussionen ankommen, da er sehr streng sein konnte, wie sie wusste. Severus nickte ihr kurz zu und sie verließ geknickt den Raum.

„Du solltest wirklich ein wenig auf ihre Manieren achten." Er sah mich ungnädig an. Also das reichte mir jetzt!

„Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie Sirius Tochter ist, ja?" Neben meiner unverrauchten Wut von vorhin ergriff mich die kalte Wut, weil er meine Tochter für etwas ausschimpfte, auf das sie doch gar keinen Einfluss hatte.

„Ich habe sie nicht zurecht gewiesen, weil sie Sirius Tochter ist, sondern weil sie hier herum pfeift wie ein Flittchen." Seine Stimme war die Ruhe selbst. Wie ich seine Selbstbeherrschung hasste. Ich hatte nur noch ein Ziel- ihm weh zu tun.

„Komm schon, dich hat es doch auch nur erschreckt, dass sie genauso klingt wie er. Es muss schon ganz schön anstrengend für dich sein, den lieben langen Tag so zu tun als würdest du sie nicht genauso sehr hassen wie Harry, nicht wahr?"

Seine Augen waren nur noch Schlitze als er fauchte:" Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sollte ich sie so hassen wie ich Harry hasse, aber ich tue es nicht. Hast du überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon, was es mich kostet den Anblick dieser Kinder Tag für Tag zu ertragen? Sie und Harry- beide sehen sie ihren großartigen Vätern so ähnlich. Meinen Erzfeinden- und wer kümmert sich jetzt um ihre Blagen? Ich! Und wenn du von mir hören willst, warum ich Adhara nicht so sehr hasse wie Harry, dann habe ich eine schön einfache Antwort für dich: ihr Vater hat wenigstens nicht den sinnlosen Tod ihrer Mutter verursacht!" Da waren wir. Runde eins- kämpfen!

"Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du nicht gänzlich unschuldig bist am Tod von Lily?"

„Das, meine Liebe-„ niemals hatte er eine drohender Stimme- „wird nicht nötig sein."

"Und was die Blagen angeht- ich kann gut allein auf die Blage von Sirius aufpassen. Ich wollte dich nicht behelligen."

„Was heißt du schon? WAS?" Er ging richtig in die Luft.

„Ich? Ich weiß gar nichts, wie du mir ja stets vorhältst." Mir gefiel meine Position. Zum allerersten Mal in unserer Beziehung war er derjenige, der den Siedepunkt zuerst erreicht hatte, während ich noch verhältnismäßig ruhig war.

"Es ist die absolute oberste Aufgabe eines Mannes, Sorge für seine Frau und seine Kinder zu tragen! Und trotzdem vergöttert jeder diesen idiotischen Potter wegen seines ach-so-tragischen Todes. Er war nichts anderes als ein Feigling, selbstverliebt mit einem Ego so überfüttert, dass er allen Ernstes dachte, er könnte es mit dem Dunklen Lord aufnehmen!"

„Wir alle wissen, dass du ihn nicht mochtest, danke schön."

Severus Mund schloss sich und etwas in seinen schwarzen Augen schien sich zu verändern. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bekam ich Angst, dass er mich schlagen würde.

Seine Stimme war wieder sanft, als er sprach, aber furchteinflößender als alles, was ich jemals zuvor in meinem Leben gehört hatte, inklusive Voldemort selber.

„Du wirst mich niemals verstehen, oder? Du wirst es noch nicht einmal versuchen. Du und deine oberflächlichen Freunde. Black, so gelangweilt vom verwöhnt werden, dass er beschließt, den Doppelagenten zu geben, damit er was Aufregendes zu tun hat; deine Freundin Clot, die mit verheirateten Männern schläft um ihrer schalen Existenz eine gewisse Pikanterie zu verpassen! Und dann du- dein größtes Problem im Leben muss es doch gewesen sein, als einer deiner blöden Muggel-Designer die Schuhe, die haben wolltest, nicht in der Farbe im Angebot hatte, die zu einem deiner blöden Kleider passt! Was weißt du schon? Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu reden?"

Er hatte mich noch niemals in einer solchen Weise heruntergemacht. Er fuhr herum, seine schwarze Robe wirbelte über den Boden.

Ich hatte Angst vor ihm, aber ich konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben. „Ich fände es nett, wenn du nicht persönlich werden würdest, weißt du? Du schuldest mir etwas Respekt- ich bin immerhin deine Ehefrau, falls du dich noch erinnerst!"

"Respekt?" Er lachte höhnisch. "Was weißt du schon davon?"

Ich wollte antworten, aber in diesem Moment wandte er sich wieder zu mir um und in seinen Augen sah ich einen derartigen Hass, dass ich unwillkürlich vor ihm zurückwich.

"Was weißt du schon? Was weißt du schon von einer Frau, die einen Muggel aus Gründen heiratet, die sie wahrscheinlich selbst nicht mehr kannte? Einen Muggel, der nichts als ein fauler Säufer ist? Einen Mann, der seine Ehefrau anschreit, wenn er betrunken ist? Der ihr die Scheiße aus dem Leib prügelt, während ihr Kind dabei zusieht? Der ihr Dinge antut, die du nicht sehen kannst- aber hören- mitten in der Nacht, wenn ihre Schreie dich wecken? Was weißt du davon, hilflos zu sein, unfähig zu sein, die die du am meisten liebst, zu beschützen? Nichts für sie tun zu können? Sag mir, was weißt du von diesen Dingen?"

Ich stieß gegen die Wand hinter mir und starrte ihn angsterfüllt an. Er schien außer sich zu sein, sein Gesicht war kalkweiß vor Wut.

"Erzähl mir davon, was du darüber weißt, wenn eine Mutter den ganzen Tag murmelt, dass sie ihn eines Tages töten wird, für das war er ihr antut? Die Bücher liest von einer mächtigen Magie, die sie in die Lage versetzen soll, das zu tun? Du würdest diese Bücher auch gelesen haben, oder? Du hättest auch gemeinsam mit ihr kämpfen wollen, oder? Aber nichts wird passieren. Er wird weiterhin das wenige Geld versaufen und er wird sie weiterhin verprügeln und vergewaltigen, wann es ihm gefällt. Du würdest dich auch gefragt haben, wer der Feigling ist. Der Muggel? Die Mutter? Der Sohn? Sollte er sie nicht retten, wenn sie selber es anscheinend nicht kann? Wärst du nicht auch glücklich gewesen, einen Freund zu finden, mit dem du wenigstens ein kleines bisschen glückliche Zeit verbringen kannst und hättest du dich nicht auch gefreut, dass es da noch eine andere Welt gibt, in die du mit elf Jahren gehen kannst, um noch einmal ganz von vorne anzufangen? Und wo du lernen kannst, deiner Mutter endlich zu helfen, weil du die Bücher nicht verstanden hast? Du hättest sie auch gehasst. Potter und Black- die dir deinen Neuanfang zu Hölle machen, aber hey- du findest andere Leute. Leute, die dasselbe Ziel haben wie du und dann ist da ja auch noch dein Freund. Deine Ferien verbringst du notgedrungen zu Hause und jedes einzelne Mal erinnert dich daran, wie unerlässlich wichtig es ist, dass du weiter arbeitest! Es gibt jetzt keine Schreierei und keine Schläge mehr vor deinen Augen, weil du fast ein Mann bist und du dem Muggel gesagt hast, dass du ihn töten wirst, wenn er noch einmal deine Mutter missbrauchen sollte. An Weihnachten vor den U.T.Z. kommst du nach Hause und deine Mutter ist tot. Der Muggel sagt dir, dass sie in der Nacht gestorben ist, weil sie sich selbst vergiftet hätte mit ihrer schwarzen Magie. Ihren Körper hat er bereits wegschaffen lassen, vielleicht ist sie auch schon viel länger tot-du wirst es nie erfahren. Vielleicht ist es die Wahrheit, vielleicht hat er sie getötet, vielleicht starb sie an gebrochenem Herzen. Hättest du ihn in dieser Sekunde nicht auch töten wollen? Hätte dir nicht dein Freund gefehlt zum Reden- der den du ein einziges Mal versehentlich Schlammblut genannt hast? Nein, das geht jetzt nicht mehr. Sie ist mittlerweile mit deinem Erzfeind zusammen, der dich gezwungen hat, diesen Mist zu sagen. Was hättest du da getan, frage ich mich? Ich bin zurückgekehrt zu diesen Leuten, denen, die mein Ziel teilen. Macht, die zu beschützen, die du liebst. Eines Tages erhältst du eine Botschaft von dem Muggel. Er ist sehr krank und er will, dass du ihn besuchen kommst. Als du bei deinem Elternhaus ankommst, hat er sich schon wieder halb tot gesoffen. Er kann nicht einmal mehr vernünftig mit dir reden. Er lallt etwas davon, dass deine Mutter eine Hexe gewesen sei und eine schreckliche Person, die nichts anderes als den Tod verdient gehabt habe und in Hölle braten möge für ihre Taten und dafür dass sie noch so einem Untier das Leben geschenkt hätte. Er wird husten, er wird ersticken. Und du wirst nicht wissen, ob es dein Hass oder der Krebs war, der in direkt vor deinen Augen hat verrecken lassen. Du gehst. Er ist tot. Du weißt nicht, ob es deine Schuld war oder nicht- es ist auch egal. Du wirst weitermachen, du wirst lernen, du wirst mächtig werden, und doch fehlt dir dein Freund, der einzige, der deine Seele jemals ein bisschen gewärmt hat. Hexen kommen und gehen, es interessiert dich gar nicht, manchmal weißt du schon nicht mehr wie sie heißen, während du noch mit ihnen schläfst. Und dann bricht die Katastrophe über dich herein. Dein Freund ist tot und du kommst nicht daran vorbei, dir eine Mitschuld zu geben, obwohl du alles versucht hast, um ihn zu retten. Auch diese Macht konnte die, die du liebst, nicht retten. Und es wird nicht aufhören, weh zu tun. Und dann merkst du, dass du eigentlich schon eine Person da draußen kennst, mit der du reden könntest. Eine, durch die du noch hindurch geguckt hast, als sie eines Abends so wunderschön aussah und in deinem Büro stand. Sie schrieb immer so schön und sie hatte doch auch so viel durchlitten. Erinnere dich an den Sommer als ich zu dir kam. Ich habe niemals- nicht eine Sekunde in meinem Leben- diese Leute Lily vorgezogen. Ich habe nur meine Mutter Lily vorgezogen. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mich eines Tages verstehen, aber da lag ich wohl falsch. Du wirst nie verstehen, was es heißt, ganz allein da draußen zu sein.


	24. Ausbrüche

**Kapitel 24**

**- Ausbrüche-**

Die ersten Tage nach unserem Streit fühlte ich mich sehr beklommen. Ich hatte all diese Dinge aus der Vergangenheit von Severus nicht gewusst und es tat mir leid, dass er so hatte leiden müssen. Seine Kindheit musste schrecklich gewesen sein. Trotzdem gab sie ihm nicht das Recht, mich schlecht zu behandeln. Er war jetzt ein erwachsener Mann und er würde mit seiner Vergangenheit auch einmal abschließen müssen. Andererseits- wer weiß, wie ich geworden wäre, wenn ich seine Vergangenheit gehabt hätte? Wer gab mir das Recht, ihm die alleinige Schuld zu geben? Er hatte ja Recht: meine Kindheit war sehr behütet gewesen und ja- ich war über alle Maßen verwöhnt worden. Alles, was in meinem Leben schief gelaufen war, hatte ich selbst zu verantworten; es waren meine falschen Entscheidungen gewesen und mein Vertrauen in die falschen Menschen; nicht aber Dinge, die meine Eltern getan hatten. Zumindest nicht, als ich noch klein gewesen war. Anders als bei ihm.

Severus sagte zwar immer, dass das Leben unfair sei, aber gleichzeitig beschwerte er sich doch darüber, dass es das war, zumindest, was seine eigene Kindheit betraf und das, was mit Lily schief gelaufen war. Lily. Ich glaube, ich konnte mir die Intensität der Gefühle, die er für sie gehabt haben musste, nicht einmal vorstellen. Oder auch nur die Art. Es war ja keine körperliche Liebe gewesen, sondern etwas ganz anderes. Ich hätte sie gern noch einmal gefragt, warum genau sie dann doch James genommen hatte. Und nun musste Severus den Anblick ihres Sohnes ertragen, in seinen Augen geradezu ein Sinnbild für sein Versagen. Und dann noch ich, ich die ich ein Kind mit dem besten Freund seines Erzfeindes hatte, der für Lilys Tod noch mehr Verantwortung trug als der Rest. Und doch kümmerte er sich um diese ‚Blagen'- Er tat es einfach. Und was Adhara betraf, hatte er sich nicht einmal beschwert. Aber warum hatte er auch ausgerechnet mich gewählt, er hatte doch gewusst, was ihn hier erwarten würde. Wollte er nicht die letzte greifbare Verbindung zu seiner schmerzlichen Vergangenheit verlieren? Nein, ich verstand ihn in vielen Dingen wirklich nicht. Aber ich wusste, dass er mich beschützen würde und bei uns Abbitte leisten wollte, für die Dinge, die er nicht hatte verhindern können. Ich würde mich bemühen, mich im Zaum zu halten mit lächerlichen Provokationen.

* * *

Für Harry schien sein zweites Jahr in Hogwarts eine ähnliche Katastrophe werden zu wollen, wie es das erste schon gewesen war. Severus informierte mich wieder über die Ereignisse in Hogwarts, aber er hatte kaum Zeit, um uns zu besuchen. Ich seufzte und las nach einmal den letzten Brief, den er mir geschrieben hatte.

„_Meine Prinzessin,_

_ich habe keine Ahnung, welche Irrenanstalt Dumbledore aufgesucht haben muss, muss um Lockhart zu finden. Dieser Mann ist vollkommen unzurechnungsfähig. Er redet ständig von den großen Abenteuern, die er erlebt haben will, aber ich spüre bei ihm kaum ernsthafte magische Kräfte. Jetzt hat er Dumbledore wegen der Ereignisse gebeten, einen Duellier-Club gründen zu dürfen. Dumbledore hat natürlich zugestimmt, er findet ja keinen Blödsinn zu dämlich. Die Stimmung in der Schule ist schwer zu beschreiben, weil wir auch nach der zweiten Attacke keinen Hauch einer Ahnung haben, was hier um uns herum eigentlich passiert. Dumbledore meint, ein wenig Duellieren könne ja nicht schaden. Mag sein, helfen wird es bei den Dummköpfen hier aber auch nicht viel. Ich habe mich dann bereits erklärt, der ‚Assistent' von Lockhart zu werden, wie er es so schön nennt. Werden wir dann ja mal sehen, wie viel ‚Assistenz' ich ihm liefern kann…naja, vielleicht kann ich wenigstens eine weitere Katastrophe verhindern. _

_Potter ist so nervig wie eh und je. Nach seiner Autoflug-Show im September als er Dumbledore und McGonagall mal wieder mit einer von seinen idiotischen Geschichten reingelegt hat (ich hatte ja davon geschrieben), um nicht von der Schule zu fliegen, wurde er jetzt bei seinem letzten Quidditch von einem Klatscher verfolgt. Das war ein Riesenspaß zum Zugucken. Er hat sich bei der Notlandung den Arm gebrochen und anstatt ihn zu heilen, hat Lockhart die Knochen komplett verschwinden lassen. Wie dämlich kann man sein? Ich weiß gar nicht, wer schlimmer ist- er oder Potter. Und die Leute hier denken, Potter könnte der Erbe von Slytherin sein? Wenn er der Erbe von Slytherin sein soll, dann muss es im Lauf der Jahrhunderte aber einige ernsthafte genetische Probleme gegeben haben…_" und so weiter.

Während ich das las, erinnerte ich mich an etwas. Ganz früher, als wir noch ganz kleine Kinder gewesen waren, hatte James Mutter uns einmal mit Ahnenforschung beauftragt, weil wir ihr zu sehr auf den Geist gegangen waren mit unseren ewigen Versuchen, die Tapete zu verhexen, aber…

Harry- der Erbe von Slytherin? Ich schrieb Severus in meinem nächsten Brief, dass das ziemlich ausgeschlossen sein dürfte (unabhängig von genetischen Problemen), weil ich mich daran erinnern konnte, wie ich mit James die Bücher über die Abstammung der Zauberer studiert hatte und wir damals keine Verbindung zwischen den Potters und Slytherin gefunden hatten (etwas, was James sehr erfreut hatte). Wir hatten nur eine Verbindung zu den Peverells gefunden. Dann hatte James mir die Haare angesengt. Aber diese Erkenntnisse waren sicher nicht weiter nützlich.

* * *

Severus kam erst in der ersten Woche nach Ferienbeginn zu uns. Er schien vollkommen gestresst zu sein und deutete mir gegenüber an, dass er und Dumbledore möglicherweise eine Idee hätten, was Voldemort getan haben könnte, um seinen eigenen Fluch überleben zu können, aber mehr wollte er mir dazu auch nicht sagen. Er wollte sich nur ausruhen.

Im Juli wurde Adhara dann elf Jahre alt. Ich würde sie im September nach Beauxbatons schicken. Severus schenkte ihr zum Geburtstag wie versprochen eine Eule- ein wunderschönes schneeweißes Tier und sie war einfach überglücklich.

In der letzten Nacht im Juli saßen wir beide wieder einmal auf meiner Terrasse. Wir hielten beide unsere Weingläser und genossen den klaren Sternenhimmel. Adhara übernachtete heute mal wieder bei einer ihrer kleinen Muggel-Freundinnen. Sie hatte so viele davon. Sie war außergewöhnlich charmant und gewinnend für ihr Alter- ganz Sirius, nehme ich an. Ich war in dem Alter eher verschlossen und scheu gewesen. Ich fragte mich, was wohl aus all diesen Freundschaften werden würde, wenn sie erstmal in der Zaubererwelt angekommen sein würde.

Mein Körper war schwer von Müdigkeit und Wein. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag gearbeitet, während Adhara hier mit ihrer Crew in der Nachbarschaft herum marodiert hatte und gelegentlich Severus gestört hatte, der wieder einem seiner grässlichen tonnenschweren Bücher mit schwarzem Ledereinband studiert hatte. Ich gähnte. Auch wenn ich müde war, hätte mein Leben gerade angenehmer nicht sein können. Ich hatte einen Ehemann, den ich respektierte und bewunderte; meine Tochter wuchs zu einer bezaubernden kleinen Person heran, die bald eine neue Schule besuchen würde, es war Sommer, ich war frei. Nichts würde mein friedliches Dasein stören.

Wir stießen mit dem Wein an. Severus folgte meinem Besipiel, gähnte und streckte sich.

"Das hier muss der beste Platz auf Erden sein." Grummelte er gemütlich.

"Besser als dein Haus nach allem, was man hört.", neckte ich ihn.

„Och, komm. Ich mache dir ein Kompliment und du wirst gleich bösartig."

Ich lachte. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht bösartig sein."

Rasch stand er auf und drehte meinen Stuhl an den Armlehnen zu sich herüber. Sein Stil als Liebhaber war immer noch sehr dominant. Grob griff er nach einem meiner Arme und nahm mein Gesicht in die andere Hand. „Du wolltest also nicht bösartig sein?"

„Nein." keuchte ich, einerseits vor Schreck über seine Geschwindigkeit, andererseits weil ich meine körperliche Erregung schon nicht mehr ganz im Griff hatte.

"Gut. Denn ein bösartiges Mädchen verdient diese Art der Behandlung nicht." Seine Zungenspitze fuhr meine Nackenwirbel herab und hinterließ nichts als Gänsehaut.

Er hob mich mühelos aus meinem Stuhl und trug mich ins kühle Haus, wo er mich auf den Boden legte und mich mit einem kräftigen Stoß besaß. Wir liebten uns hart und wild, trotz der Kühle rann der Schweiß unsere Körper hinab; alles war still, außer unserem Atmen und unserem Stöhnen, das von den Wänden widerzuhallen schien.

Danach lagen wir auf dem Boden, bedeckt mit weißen Laken. Severus schlief. Ich konnte fühlen, wie sein gleichmäßiges Atmen meine Schulter streifte. Normalerweise war ich es, die zuerst einschlief, aber ein tiefes Gefühl der Leere hatte sich eingeschlichen und die Befriedigung ersetzt, die Severus mir verschafft hatte. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Liebhaber, auch wenn er es niemals zuließ, dass ich ihn kontrollierte und er sehr dominant war. Ich dachte an Sirius. Mit ihm war Sex immer wie ein Spiel gewesen. Ein leichtes Spiel voller Leidenschaft, purer Körperlichkeit und Liebe. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen. Das war wohl das schlechte Gewissen. Ich wusste, dass ich unfair war. Und warum musste ich ausgerechnet jetzt wieder an ihn denken?

Mitten in der Nacht fuhr ich aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ich hatte geträumt. Irgendetwas Schreckliches war passiert. Mein Herz schlug schnell und unregelmäßig. Hatte jemand nach mir gerufen? Nein, geschrien?

Ich wandte mich zu Severus um, nur um festzustellen, dass auch er hellwach war.

„Was ist? Ist was mit Adhara?" Meine Stimme war unnatürlich hoch.

"Nein, sie ist in Sicherheit." Ich fragte ihn nicht, warum er das wusste; er wusste diese Dinge immer.

„Was ist es dann?" Mein Herz war beklommen, was war nur los?

„Etwas Seltsames geht da draußen vor." Er stand auf und zog sich rasch an.

„Ist es der Dunkle Lord?" Ich hatte diese Formulierung mittlerweile so oft gehört, dass sie mir in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war.

„Nein." Er schien in die Dunkelheit zu lauschen.

"Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen. Sobald ich etwas weiß, werde ich dir Bescheid sagen." Er verschwand.

Ich war nicht mehr in der Lage, liegen zu bleiben. Ich fühlte den Zwang, irgendwo hin gehen zu müssen. Aber wohin? Und warum? Mir drohte hier keine Gefahr, sonst wäre Severus niemals fortgegangen. Ich goss einen Schluck aus der Weinflasche vom Vorabend in mein Glas und ging auf die Terrasse. Ich starrte den Nachthimmel an, der immer heller wurde und schließlich ging die Sonne auf. Ich hatte mir einfach immer noch mehr Wein geholt. Deswegen dachte ich auch zuerst an eine Sinnestäuschung als plötzlich ein silbriges Reh durch meinen Garten lief. Ich hatte wohl zu viel getrunken. Solche Tiere liefen hier nicht rum und schon gar nicht in meinem Garten. Dann erst fiel mir auf, wie silbrig und unwirklich es war. Es musste einer von diesen Patronus-Dingern sein.

Es blieb stehen und sprach mit der Stimme von Severus:

„Black ist aus Askaban entkommen. Keine Ahnung, wie. Bleib, wo du bist!"

Ich hörte mein Glas zerspringen. Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Auf gar keinen Fall! Adhara! Wusste er es? Es war unmöglich aus Askaban zu entkommen! Und wenn er es schon konnte, warum dann erst jetzt? Warum nicht vor fast _zwölf _Jahren? Zwölf Jahren. Mir wurde schwindelig. Ich musste trinken, aber meine zittrigen Hände fanden das Glas nicht mehr. Richtig, es war ja gerade zerbrochen. Ich griff stattdessen nach der Flasche und leerte den Rest mit einem Schluck.

Er konnte nichts von Adhara wissen. Die einzigen Menschen, die gewusst hatten, dass ich mit _seinem_ Kind schwanger gewesen war, waren Severus und Clot. Alle anderen Menschen in meinem oder in ihrem Leben hatten nicht einmal eine Verbindung nach England. Zumindest soweit ich wusste. Aber selbst wenn, ganz sicher nicht zu Gefangen in Askaban. Aber warum zwölf Jahre? Vielleicht wegen dem Dunklen Lord? Merlin, hab Gnade.

* * *

Ich saß immer noch auf meiner Terrasse als Adhara wie verabredet zum Mittagessen nach Hause kam.

„Hey, Mama. Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Nichts, Schatz." Ich hörte mich nicht mal überzeugend genug für ein argloses Kind an.

„Willst du mich für dumm verkaufen? Du bist in ein Laken gewickelt und hast total Sonnenbrand."

Ich sah an mir hinunter. Okay, sie hatte da ganz klar einen Punkt.

„Sorry, ich bin mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Dann bin ich hier rausgegangen, um mir den Sonnenaufgang anzusehen und dann muss ich wohl doch wieder eingeschlafen sein."

Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Manchmal bist du wirklich komisch, Mama."

„Ja, zur Präsidentin werde ich wohl nie gewählt."

Adhara lachte. Klang das gerade auch wie er? Nein, meinen Ohren war einfach nicht mehr zu trauen. Sie lehnte an der Balustrade im Sonnenschein, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ihr Haar leicht und doch wie frisiert gewellt. Mein wunderschönes Mädchen. Meine Güte, hatte sie ihrem Vater wirklich schon immer so ähnlich gesehen? Ich starrte ihr dichtes schwarzes Haar an. Warum war er ausgebrochen und wie?

„Mama?" Sie klang jetzt ernsthaft erschrocken über mein verrücktes Verhalten.

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen.

„Komm, Adhara, ich mach uns Mittagsessen. Wie wäre es mit Fischstäbchen?"

* * *

Severus kam erst in der Nacht zurück. Ich saß schon wieder draußen und trank mein viertes Glas Wein. Es war mir egal, er würde schon irgendwas gegen meinen Kater zusammenrühren können, ich konnte der Flut von Gedanken in meinem Kopf anders nicht mehr Herr werden.

„Du sollest nüchtern bleiben! Stell dir bloß mal vor, er taucht hier auf und du bist besoffen!" Wütend füllte er sich auch ein Glas Wein ein.

„Wird er das?"

Ich hatte Adhara ausnahmsweise erlaubt, eine zweite Nacht bei ihrer Freundin zu verbringen. Ich wollte nur trinken und nichts anderes. Denken war nicht gut- ich würde ohnehin zu keinem Ergebnis kommen, das war ich vor zwölf Jahren schon nicht und diesmal würde es auch nicht besser sein. Ich würde warten, bis er kam.

Severus knallte einen Tagespropheten auf den Tisch. Ich sah die Bewegung auf der Titelseite aus dem Augenwinkel, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es schaffen würde, mir das Bild jemals anzusehen.

Ich schloss meine Augen. Sein Gesicht war wächsern und eingesunken, die Haare ellenbogenlang und schmutzig. Aber diese Augen- ich vermied es, sie anzusehen und fühlte eine Welle der Übelkeit.

"Nicht mehr ganz die Schönheit, die er mal war, hmm?"

Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Severus warf dem Bild noch einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und knallte die Zeitung auf den Tisch.

"Bei uns hier in der Zeitung war nichts." Meine Stimme klang mickrig.

"Das wird sich morgen ändern. In England haben sie sogar die Muggel schon gewarnt. Aber wir erwarten ohnehin, dass er dort bleiben wird- in England."

"Wirklich?" Ich klang allzu angenehm überrascht.

"Sadra, um Merlins Willen, reiß dich zusammen! Wir brauchen jetzt deine Hilfe. Kennst du irgendwelche Verstecke oder Orte, an denen er sich aufhalten könnte?"

"Ich habe das Moody schon vor zwölf Jahren zu erklären versucht- wenn ich irgendwelche supergeheimen Geheimverstecke von ihm kennen würde, hätte ich wohl auch gewusst, dass er ein Todesser ist, oder? Ich kenne keine solchen Orte, an denen er sich verstecken könnte. Außer vielleicht dem Haus seiner Mutter. Jetzt, wo sie tot ist und er als einziger Black übrig ist, wird es wohl ihm gehören. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er dahin freiwillig keinen Fuß setzen wird."

"Was ist mit Adhara?"

"Er HAT ES NICHT GEWUSST. Er wusste nicht, dass ich schwanger war, okay?" Ich hatte geschrieen.

"Ist sie nicht möglicherweise auch eine Erbin des Hauses?" Er bleib ruhig und ließ es nicht zu, dass ich ihn irritierte.

"Nein, die beerben nur ihre männlichen Nachkommen. Und auch nur die ehelich geborenen.", grunzte ich.

"Gut."

"Also, ich weiß nicht..."

"Ich meinte 'gut' nicht im Sinne der Gleichberechtigung, sondern 'gut' in dem Sinne, dass er nicht in das Haus seiner Mutter spaziert und dort erfährt, dass seine Tochter alles geerbt hat, weil er es geschafft hat, sich nach Askaban verfrachten zu lassen." Er sagte es beiläufig, so als sei er in Gedanken schon woanders.

"Mrs. Black wusste auch nichts von ihr."

"Du weißt, dass Magie da manchmal etwas sonderbare Blüten treibt, insbesondere, wenn es ums Eigentum geht."

"Er wird dort nicht hingehen." Das Bild des wachshäutigen Mannes tanzte vor meinen Augen.

"Was macht dich da so sicher?"

"Weil er sie gehasst hat, seine ganze Familie.", gab ich grimmig zurück.

"Hast du irgendeine Idee, was ihn zur Flucht bewogen haben könnte?"

"Ich? Nein. Ich habe mir den ganzen Tag das Hirn zermatert, aber nein. Meiner Ansicht nach kämen nur zwei Optionen in Frage: Entweder hat er etwas über Adharas Existenz erfahren oder der Dunkle Lord ruft nach ihm"

"Der Dunkle Lord ruft aber nach keinem anderen von uns, soweit wir das wissen. Andererseits...wenn Black wirklich seine rechte Hand gewesen sein sollte, könnten sie ein spezielle Form der Verbindung zueinander haben..." Er unterbrach sich und schien über die Machbarkeit einer solchen Verbindung nachzudenken. " Und wie sollte er von Adhara erfahren haben?"

"Keine Ahnung." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht haben die beiden ja auch eine spezielle Verbindung?"

Severus verzog das Gesicht. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

Ich lachte. "Nein, das ist es nicht."

"Die Situation ist ein bißchen zu ernst für deine Scherzchen, weißt du?" Er grinste bösartig.

"Entschuldigung." Auch ich grinste. Wie konnten wir in einer solchen Situation nur albern werden?

"Was könnte er vorhaben?"

"Ich weiß es nicht!" Hatte ich jemals gewusst, was Sirius Black vorhatte? Ich versuchte einen naheliegenden Vorschlag: "Vielleicht wollte er einfach frei sein?"

"Es ist nicht eben so, dass du zwölf Jahre unter der liebevollen Fürsorge der Dementoren vor dich hindöst, dann aufstehst und beschließt, zu gehen. Es ist noch niemand von dort entkommen. Die Dementoren zerstören dort langsam deine Seele, nach so langer Zeit sollte er nicht mal mehr im Stande gewesen sein, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen! Aber Fudge hat uns eben erst erzählt, dass Black völlig unbeeinträchtigt gewesen zu sein schien...Er muss Kräfte besitzen, dunkel wie die des Dunklen Lords selber."

Hatte er gerade etwa neidisch geklungen? Ich sah zu ihm auf.

"Na, dann ist ja wenigstens eins sicher: er IST ein Todesser."

"Auf diesen Punkt hatte sich der Rest der Welt bereits seit geraumer Zeit verständigt. Aber aus Askaban verschwinden? Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das anstellen sollte." Jetzt klang seine Stimme definitv bewundernd.

"Meinst du denn, dass der Dunkle Lord das könnte?"

"Für ihn hätte sich eine solche Frage mangels Notwendigkeit niemals gestellt. Wer hätte ihn schon festnehmen können?"

"Sirius haben sie auch festgenommen."

"Weil er ein Irrer ist, der sich lieber den Arsch ablacht und auf die Auroren wartet, anstatt etwas zu tun. Sonst irgendeine Idee?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Na, dann lass mich dir auf die Sprünge helfen. Die Dementoren haben uns mitgeteilt, dass er im Schlaf gesprochen hat. Er hat ständig die Worte 'Er ist in Hogwarts." wiederholt."

"Er? Du? Dumbledore? Meine Güte- Harry?"

"Ich sehe, unsere Gedanken führen uns in dieselbe Richtung."

"Aber Harry kommt ins dritte Jahr. Warum denn bitte jetzt?"

"Ich bin kein Irrer, woher sollte ich das also wissen?"

"Vielleicht kann der Dunkle Lord nur zurückkehren, wenn Harry tot ist? Und sie mussten auf seinen Tod zwölf Jahre warten...aus komischen magischen Gründen?"

Severus schnaubte. "Komische magische Gründe. Naja, wir haben keine Ahnung. Aber keiner darf wissen, dass wir davon ausgehen, dass er hinter Potter her ist, ist das klar?"

"Absolut, Herr Professor."

Er wechselte plötzlich das Thema:

"Wo ist Adhara?"

"Sie übernachtet bei einer Freundin von ihr, Yvette. Sie wohnt nur ein paar Häuser weiter."

"Hast den Zauber benutzt, der sich warnt, sollte sie in Gefahr geraten?"

"Natürlich."

"Betrink dich nicht. Der Zauber ist wirkungslos, wenn sein Sprecher bewusstlos ist."

Dann küsste er mich unvermittelt auf die Stirn. "Bis bald." Und damit war er verschwunden.

Ich griff nach dem Tagespropheten und sah mir das Bild zum ersten Mal genau an. Sein Geischt war nur noch ein Schädel mit Haut, er hätte auch tot sein können, wären da nicht seine Augen gewesen. Seine lebhaften grauen Augen. Ich hatte diese Augen nicht mehr gesehen seit elf Jahren, neun Monaten und acht Tagen.


	25. Erwartungen

**Kapitel 25**

**-Erwartung-**

Ich musste den Anblick dieser Augen jeden einzelnen Tag der kommenden Wochen ertragen. Sein Gesicht war so gut wie jeden Tag auf der ersten Seite. Er war so blass und dünn, er sah nicht mehr aus wie er selbst. Ich seufzte und legte die Zeitung entschlossen verkehrt herum auf den Tisch. Als ich mich umsah, kam Severus auf mich zu. Er sah aus, als würde er jede Sekunde einen Mord begehen.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Dumbledore ist ein Irrer." Er lehnte sich gegen die Balustrade meines Balkons, die Arme verschränkt.

„Sag bloß. Darauf wäre ich ja nie gekommen."

„Weißt du, wer der nächste Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste werden soll?"

„Du wohl nicht."

„Haha. Manchmal bist du ja so witzig. Er würde mir diesen Job niemals geben, schon weil er zu viel Angst hätte, mich auf die ein oder andere Art nach einem Jahr zu verlieren. Stattdessen hat er eine Wahl getroffen, die in mir den Wunsch weckt, jetzt sofort zu kündigen..."

„Dann lass mal hören."

"Remus Lupin."

"Moony?" Ausgerechnet die Person, von der Sirius vorgegeben hatte, sie als Spion zu verdächtigen? „Warum um alles in der Welt denn den?"

„Vielleicht denkt der Alte, dass Potter die lieben alten Freunde seines Vaters um sich gebrauchen könnte."

„Sei nicht albern. Harry wird sich noch nicht mal an ihn erinnern können. Was hat Lupin denn in den letzten Jahren getrieben?" Ich hatte nie Kontakt zu ihm gesucht. Warum auch?

„Keine Ahnung. Sicher irgendetwas Nichtsnutziges. Wo er doch- weißt du überhaupt, was er ist? Haben dir das deine teuren Freunde und Liebhaber je erzählt?"

„Was hätten sie denn erzählen sollen? Was ist Remus, außer einem Freund von Sirius?"

„Schlimmer als das, sollte man meinen."

„Was also?"

„Ein Werwolf."

„Machst du Witze?" Ich war völlig entgeistert.

„Das tue ich nie. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass er jeden Monat angeblich krank war?"

„Er war jetzt kein enger Freund von mir. Ich hab ihn vielleicht alle zwei Monate getroffen, wenn es hochkommt."

„Nun, er ist jedenfalls einer. Und dein Freund Black hier-" er drehte die Zeitung wieder um und tippte auf das Bild „wollte mir mal einen amüsanten Streich spielen und hat mich zu diesem Biest gelockt, als er verwandelt war. Zum Glück hat Potter rechtzeitig kalte Füße bekommen und ihn gerade noch aufgehalten. Sonst wäre ich schon lange tot."

„Lily hat mir so was mal erzählt. In eurem sechsten Jahr, richtig? Aber sie hat gesagt, dass keiner je rausgefunden hat, was in der Nacht wirklich los war. Nur, dass sie ewig nachsitzen mussten. Sie wollten dich einem Werwolf ausliefern? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein."

„Dumbledore hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, es nie jemandem zu erzählen." Seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten.

„Ein Mann, ein Wort, hm?"

Er beugte sich zu mir, griff die Armlehnen meines Stuhls und sprach nur Millimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt.

„Du bist meine Frau und ich denke, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Lass es mich wissen, falls ich daneben liegen sollte." Zorn funkelte in seinen Augen als er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Ich werde das nicht zulassen. Lupin ist eine Gefahr für die Schüler. Und beste Freunde, die sie doch alle waren- wer sagt, dass Lupin Black nicht helfen wird, an Potter ranzukommen? Wir haben die ganze Geschichte niemals aufgeklärt. Wer sagt, dass Black und Lupin nicht immer schon zusammen gearbeitet haben? Nachdem Black festgenommen worden ist, war von dem ominösen Spion auf einmal keine Rede mehr."

„Dumbledore vertraut ihm. Er wird wohl seine Gründe haben, oder?"

„Das weiß man bei ihm nie so genau."

„Du könntest ihm eine Chance geben."

„Jetzt klingst du schon wie Dumbledore. ‚Er ist keine Gefahr, Severus. Er war die ganze Zeit auf unserer Seite. Ich wollte dich übrigens bitten, den _Wolfsbanntrank_ für ihn zu brauen.' Unfähig, wie er ist, kriegt er das natürlich selber nicht hin."

„Hey, der Trank ist ganz neu und nach allem, was ich gehört habe, unglaublich schwer zu brauen."

Severus grinste. „Ach was?"

„Außer für dich. Ich weiß- es gibt nichts, was du nicht hinkriegst. Außer aus Askaban flüchten."

Er sah mich verächtlich an. „Ich habe immer und tue es noch: an meinen Fähigkeiten hart arbeiten. Das ist der Grund, warum ich all diese Dinge kann. Ich bin nicht mit meinen Freunden rumgelaufen und habe andere Leute erniedrigt. Wenn er das auch hätte bleiben lassen, könnte er das heute auch alles selber. Jetzt muss ich wieder für seine Unfähigkeit einspringen. Er verbringt seine Schulzeit damit, mich zu ärgern und ich soll ihm jetzt helfen. Es sieht so aus, als müsste ich mich um die Belange eines jeden einzelnen Rumtreibers kümmern."

„Trauriges Schicksal. Blagen und Zaubertränke wohin man sieht. Fühl dich doch geschmeichelt- du hast das Richtige getan. Jetzt braucht er dich."

„Was ist heute eigentlich los mit dir? Deine Kommentare sind nicht wirklich hilfreich."

„Alles, was ich sagen will, ist, dass du Dumbledores Entscheidung nicht wirst ändern können. Und zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt zu kündigen, ist für dich keine echte Option. Also warum beklagst du dich? Du solltest zufrieden sein. Zwei von ihnen sind tot, einer praktisch hilflos ohne dich und der vierte auf der Flucht. Du hast gewonnen, sie haben verloren. Lupin ist jetzt der Bittsteller, der auf dich angewiesen ist und dich braucht. Steh einfach über den Dingen."

„Ich will aber nicht gebraucht werden. Und am allerwenigstens von einem von denen."

* * *

Woche um Woche verstrich, aber Sirius wurde nicht gefunden. Adhara war bereits seit zwei Monaten in Beauxbattons. Severus und ich waren uns einig gewesen, dass wir die dortige Direktorin, Madame Maxime, wegen Sirius nicht würden warnen müssen. Ich war glücklich, dass Severus es ebenso gesehen hatte, wie ich. So musste ich weiterhin keinem Außenstehenden erzählen, dass Sirius Adharas Vater war. Ich wollte das niemals irgendjemandem erzählen müssen.

Mein einst so lebendiges Haus war jetzt sehr ruhig, ohne meinen kleinen Wildfang. Kein Gelächter, kein Chaos, keine Gute-Nacht-Geschichten und auch kein Kuscheln mehr bis Weihnachten. Ich seufzte.

Aber wenigstens war ich durch ihre Briefe versichert, dass sie ihre neue Schule liebte. Sie hatte auch dort wieder zahllose Freunde gefunden und liebte den Zauberunterricht. Auch die Lehrer berichteten, dass sie sehr begabt und lernwillig war. Mein Finger streichelte über das Bild von ihr, das auf meinem Schreibtisch stand. Sie hatte mir niemals Probleme bereitet. Mein kleiner Liebling. Ihr Lächeln war so lieb. Aber diese Augen. Ich sah hinüber zu der heutigen Zeitungsausgabe, die darüber berichtete, dass Black irgendwo in der Nähe von Hogsmeade von einem Muggel gesichtet worden war und natürlich hatten sie wieder sein Foto dazu veröffentlicht. Es waren exakt die gleichen Augen. Rasch schob ich die Zeitung zur Seite. Sie war meine Tochter.

* * *

In diesem Jahr verfiel ich an Halloween in eine trübe Stimmung. Ich saß zu Hause und betrachtete das flackernde Kerzenlicht der drei Kerzen auf meinem Tisch. Ich dachte an Lily, an James, an mein altes Leben. Jede Kerze flackerte symbolisch für eine dieser Erinnerungen. Severus würde heute nicht zu mir kommen, er musste in der Schule bleiben. Mit dem Flackern ließ ich all die alten Erinnerungen durch meinen Kopf tanzen. Die wilde Jugend. Ich lächelte. Es war eine großartige Zeit gewesen. Egal, was danach auch passiert war. Heute vor zwölf Jahren.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend griff ich nach meinem Mantel. Obwohl es eine stürmische Nacht war, nahm ich die Kerzen mit mir und begab mich nach Godric's Hallow. Irgendwie war es mir Bedürfnis, die Lichter zu Lily und James zu bringen. Als ich an ihren Gräbern stand und die Kerzen dort aufstellte, brach ich heftig in Tränen aus. Ich hatte seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geheult und ließ den Tränen einfach freien Lauf. Kalt liefen sie über mein Gesicht und erlösten mich von meinem Kummer. Wie wäre es wohl mit uns allen weitergegangen, wenn Sirius nicht gewesen wäre. Es hätte alles so gut sein können. Als ich mich beruhigt hatte, blies ich die dritte Kerze aus, die mein altes Leben repräsentiert hatte. Das war jetzt Geschichte. „Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut, Lily und James, wo auch immer ihr sein mögt." Ich verließ den Friedhof.

* * *

Ich kam erst früh am nächsten Morgen nach Hause. Nachdem ich den Friedhof verlassen hatte, war ich zum allerersten Mal seit dem Tod von James und Lily bei ihrem Haus. Das zerstörte Gebäude bot einen furchterregenden Anblick.

Bathilda Bagshot hatte mich dort gefunden, als ich die Ruine anstarrte. Sie hatte sich noch an mich erinnern können und mich zu sich eingeladen, wo wir ein paar ihrer grässlichen süßen Liköre getrunken hatten. Wir hatten über die alten Zeiten geredet und geweint, bis wir keine Tränen mehr gehabt hatten. Ich war sehr müde, aber doch hatte ich mich schon lange nicht mehr so friedvoll und ausgeglichen gefühlt.

Ich war überrascht, als ich Severus bei meinem Haus sah um diese Tageszeit. Er wartete ganz offensichtlich auf mich. Mein Puls beschleunigte. Es musste etwas passiert sein. Er hatte Sirius gefunden und ihn getötet!

Severus packte mich sofort beim Handgelenk und zog mich grob zu sich.

„Wo bist du gewesen?" zischte er, seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in meine.

"In Godric's Hallow." Warum um alles in der Welt war er so wütend?

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!"

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du kommst, hätte ich dir auch Bescheid gesagt." Ich wollte seinen Ärger dämpfen.

„Hast du dich mit ihm getroffen?"

„Wem?"

„Black!" Er packte mich so fest, dass es wehtat.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?"

„Ich hatte Angst, dass Black auch hier gewesen sein könnte."

„Auch?" Ich war verwirrt, Severus starrte mir immer noch direkt in die Augen.

„Er war heute Nacht in Hogwarts."

„Was?" Ich musste mich auf einen klatschnassen Stuhl setzen.

„Er wollte sich anscheinend im Turm der Gryffindors verstecken, aber das Portrait, das dort den Eingang überwacht, hat ihn ohne Passwort nicht eingelassen. Er hat es zerstört und ist wieder abgehauen."

„Nein." Es war also wahr, er wollte Harry töten.

„Wir haben das ganze Schloss abgesucht, aber er ist verschwunden."

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Ich dachte, dass Dementoren die Schule bewachen?"

"Wir haben keine Ahnung. Nun, ich hätte da eine, aber die will Dumbledore nicht hören."

„Lupin."

„Exakt. Ich wollte mich nur versichern, dass es dir gut geht, aber als du nicht auf meine Versuche, dich zu erreichen, reagiert hast, bin ich hergekommen. Ich musste schließlich wissen, ob du umgebracht worden bist oder nur besoffen." Er war immer noch sehr gereizt.

„Weder noch." Ich ignorierte seine Provokation. „Wie kann er denn in Hogwarts einbrechen? Dort ist doch kein Hineinkommen."

„Wir wissen es nicht. Und ich bedaure es wirklich zutiefst, dass er nicht geblieben ist. Ich hätte ihn zu gerne fertig gemacht. Heute ist es genau zwölf Jahre her, dass er…" Er brach ab, atmete tief ein und sah mich an.

„Du bist also dort gewesen. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum deine Augen so geschwollen sind." Er lächelte.

„Ja, ich bin etwas sentimental geworden und habe ihre Gräber besucht und dann das Haus und dann habe ich Bathilda getroffen…" Eine neue Träne formte sich in meinem Auge. Severus zig mich an sich und begann, mich zärtlich zu küssen.

* * *

Severus musste auch in diesem Jahr über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben, aber er würde an Sylvester bei uns sein. Adhara hatte zu Weihnachten einen Besen bekommen und war vor Freude vollkommen außer sich gewesen. Sie liebte Fliegen. Sie überlegte sogar schon, sich im kommenden Schuljahr für das Quidditch Team der Schule zu bewerben. Ich wusste nicht, wo sie das herhatte. Sirius war kein großer Quidditch Spieler gewesen. Er hatte es gemocht, aber nicht selber gespielt. Er hatte Motorräder geliebt. Ich konnte mich noch lebhaft an seine Unzahl von verhexten Motorrädern erinnern, die er besessen hatte. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf bei dem Gedanken an seine Begeisterung für diese Teile.

„Was ist denn, Mama?" fragte Adhara.

„Ach nichts." Ich seufzte. „Ich bin bloß ein bisschen sentimental, weil es Weihnachten ist und ich dich so schrecklich vermisst habe."

„Wirklich? Ich finde, dass du irgendwie schon die ganze Zeit so besorgt wirkst. Und Severus benimmt sich auch so komisch."

„Tut er das?" Besser wir sprachen über ihn als über mich.

„Ja. Er hat die ganze Zeit so schlechte Laune."

"Weißt du, er ist sehr gestresst. Er arbeitet viel zu viel."

Adhara sah mich skeptisch an, bohrte aber nicht weiter nach.

„Glaubst du, dass sie diesen Mann auch mal fangen?" fragte sie stattdessen und deutete auf die Zeitung, auf deren Titelseite erneut das Bild von Sirius prangte. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen. Wie hatte ich vergessen können, sie wegzuräumen?

„Die meisten Mädchen in der Schule finden ihn total cool. Ich auch. Das muss schon toll sein, wenn man aus dem Gefängnis ausbricht und dann auf der Flucht alle zum Narren hält."

Ich war schockiert. „Was bitte soll denn an einem Gefängnisausbruch cool sein? Er hat dort gesessen, weil er zig Menschen ermordet hat! Wie kannst du sagen, dass so jemand cool ist?" Ich brüllte den letzten Satz fast.

„Mama? Was ist denn los mit dir?" Adhara wich von mir zurück. Ich hatte war wirklich zu laut geworden.

„Tut mir leid, Schatz. Aber du warst noch nicht einmal geboren, als dieser Mann seine Verbrechen begangen hat. Es waren schreckliche Zeiten damals. Ich habe viele Freunde verloren. Und ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du und deine Freundinnen so einen Verbrecher jetzt verehren als wäre er so eine Art Filmstar. Er ist ein Massenmörder und nichts anderes."

„Hat er Freunde von dir umgebracht?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Seine Augen. Ich musste meinen Atem zügeln. Ich brauchte Feuerwhisky! Meine kleine Tochter hielt ihren Vater für einen anbetungswürdigen Rebellen.

„Indirekt." Ich war auf ein solches Gespräch nicht vorbereitet.

„Erzähl mir davon."

Ich griff nach einem Glas für den Feuerwhisky.

„Das kann ich nicht. Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht. Es ist zu schmerzhaft für mich." Mir fiel die Unterhaltung mit Severus ein, in der wir besprochen hatten, ob ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Was, wenn einer ihrer Freundinnen die Ähnlichkeit auffiel? Nein, er nicht einmal mehr wie er selbst aus, von Adhara ganz zu schweigen.

„Aber Mama! Er hat Freunde von dir umgebracht? Ich dachte, er hätte Muggel getötet."

„Macht das etwa einen Unterschied?" Das wäre jetzt zu viel für mich.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du Muggel-Freunde hattest. Erzähl mir von ihnen. Wo hast du sie getroffen?"

Merlin sei Dank, ich hatte sie nur falsch verstanden. „Nein, Schatz. Diese Muggel waren nicht meine Freunde. Aber hat Freunde von mir verraten, sodass sie getötet worden sind."

„Wie kann man denn jemanden so verraten, dass er getötet wird? Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Stell dir vor, du spielst Verstecken und jemand sagt dem Sucher, wo die Verstecke sind."

„Aber das wäre ja total unfair."

Ich musste unweigerlich lachen. „Ja, Schatz. Genau das ist es. Insbesondere, wenn der Sucher nicht nur hinter dir her ist, sondern hinter deinem Leben. Und genauso war es damals. Er hat sie verraten an jemanden, der sie töten wollte und vor dem sie sich versteckt hatten. Also bitte denke niemals, dass ein solcher Mann cool ist."

„Aber warum tut jemand so etwas? Warum will man denn andere Leute umbringen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Adhara. Ich habe das auch nie begriffen."

„Ich auch nicht. Vielleicht kann Severus mir das erklären. Er kann Sachen immer so erklären, dass ich sie verstehe."

„Warum gehst du jetzt nicht ins Bett, Schatz? Es ist schon spät."

Sie verließ den Raum und meine zitternden Hände fanden die Whiskyflasche. Das war knapp gewesen. Was hatte ich auch erwartet? Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung. Sirius Black. Er ist dein Vater. Ja, er war auch mal ziemlich cool. Deine dumme Mutter hat nur leider nicht mitbekommen, dass er ein Todesser war. Dumme Mutter. Du willst ihn kennenlernen? Nun, keine Ahnung, wo er steckt. Aber mach dir nichts draus, er weiß ohnehin nicht, dass du existierst. Ich muss wohl die Gelegenheit verpasst haben, es ihm zu sagen. Übrigens solltest du dich auch beeilen- dein Stiefvater wird ihn nämlich umbringen. Ich lachte bitter.

Der Alkohol brannte in meiner Kehle. Ich lehnte meine Stirn gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe, draußen war es klirrend kalt. Warum hätte er gewollt haben sollen, dass James und Lily getötet werden? Ich war ehrlich zu Adhara gewesen- ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. Der Himmel war fast schwarz. Wie wäre das Leben für Adhara und mich gewesen, wenn er nur ehrlich zu mir gewesen wäre. Hatte er mir nicht von dem Orden erzählt, weil er gar nicht wirklich dazu gehörte? Ich versuchte krampfhaft, mich an die Gespräche mit ihm von damals zu erinnern. Hätte ich damit leben können? Mein Ehemann war immerhin auch ein Todesser gewesen. Nein, es hätte mich nicht interessiert, solange ich bei Sirius hätte bleiben können. Vielleicht hatte er das Thema auch nur so oft angeschnitten, weil er mich dazu bringen wollte, zuzugeben, dass ich die Dunklen Künste in Wirklichkeit liebte? Hätte er mir dann die Wahrheit über sich offenbart? Hätte er mir dann womöglich auch gesagt, was er vorhatte? Warum hatte er mir gesagt, dass er der Geheimniswahrer sein würde, er hätte doch behaupten können, dass es jemand anders war? Hatte er denn wirklich erwartet, aus der Sache rauskommen zu können, wenn Dumbledore doch wusste, dass er der Geheimniswahrer war? Wahrscheinlich hatte er das. Niemand hätte ahnen können, dass Harry überleben würde. Aber wie hätte er mir das erklären wollen? Nie? Hatte ihn das überhaupt jemals interessiert?

„Sirius. Hast du jemals an mich gedacht?" flüsterte ich, sodass das eisige Fenster beschlug.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war Severus da. Ich erzählte ihm von dem Gespräch, das ich in der Nacht zuvor mit Adhara geführt hatte.

„Beruhige dich. Natürlich liest sie in der Schule die Zeitung. Aber sie hatte doch keine Ahnung.

„Als sie mich gefragt hat, was er meinen Freunden getan hat…soll ich ihr alles über James und Lily erzählen?"

„Nein, ich denke, dass ist nicht notwendig. Sie wird ohnehin bald das Interesse an dieser Angelegenheit verlieren. Du weißt, wie kleine Mädchen sind."

„Ich hasse ihn." fauchte ich wütend. Konnte er nicht einfach verrotten? „Habt ihr denn immer noch keine Spur von ihm?"

„Wir glauben, dass er Harry an Weihnachten einen Besen geschickt hat."

„Was? Einen Besen! Was soll das denn? Möchte er sich bei Harry für den Mord an seinen Eltern mit Weihnachtsgeschenken entschuldigen?"

„Wir untersuchen ihn eher auch Zauber und Flüche." Er seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Zeit, um nach ihm zu suchen. Er scheint ja für das Ministerium unaufspürbar zu sein. Wenn ich mehr Zeit hätte, hätte ich ihn sicher schnell gefunden, aber ich habe ständig Verpflichtungen an der Schule."

„Was ist mit Lupin? Könnte er da auch mit zu tun haben?"

„Nein, der hatte seine Vollmond-Problemchen an Weihnachten. Merlin, wie ich die ganze Band hasse!" raunzte er aggressiv.

* * *

Im Februar erhielt ich einen alarmierenden Brief von Severus. Ich hatte ihn seit Neujahr nicht mehr gesehen.

"_Meine Prinzessin,_

_letzte Nacht ist Sirius Black mit einem Messer bewaffnet in den Schlafsaal von Harry Potter eingedrungen. Offenbar hat er das falsche Bett erwischt und versucht, Ronald Weasley zu töten, der glücklicherweise aufgewacht ist und so laut geschrien hat, dass Black flüchten musste. Der Vollidiot von Longbottom ich habe Dir ja bereits von diesem außergewöhnlich dämlichen Kind berichtet) hatte anscheinend sämtliche kommenden Passwörter von dem Portrait erfragt, sie aufgeschrieben und dann herumliegen lassen. Großartig. Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte, dass er kommt…_

_Wie die Dinge nun stehen, werde ich die Schule wohl nie wieder verlassen können. Wir müssen die Schüler, insbesondere Harry, bewachen. Black scheint ein sehr lebhaftes Interesse daran zu haben, das Werk zu vollenden und auch Harry zu töten. _

_In Liebe, Severus" _

Ich stöhnte. Wenigstens konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass er nicht hinter mir oder Adhara her war. Er war ausschließlich auf Harry fixiert und allem Anschein nach auch ununterbrochen in England geblieben.

Als ich im Bett lag, fragte ich mich plötzlich, warum. Hatte er mich vergessen? Interessierte es ihn einfach nicht, was aus mir geworden war? Oder konnte er mich einfach nicht finden, so wie Severus ihn nicht finden konnte? Und warum dachte ich überhaupt darüber nach? Ich sollte froh sein, dass er nicht hinter mir her war. Stattdessen war ich enttäuscht. Mir war wirklich nicht zu helfen.

* * *

Clot war gerade bei mir zu Besuch, als der Brief eintraf, in dem Severus mir mitteilte, dass er Harry dabei erwischt hatte, wie er sich nach Hogsmeade geschlichen hatte. Die Details sollen an dieser Stelle mal unter den Tisch fallen- man kann sich leicht vorstellen, was er so geschrieben hatte.

Clot amüsierte sich königlich über Severus Schreibstil.

„Er ist immer so witzig, wenn er sich wirklich über jemanden aufregt."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dieses Mal kann ich ihn wirklich nur zu gut verstehen."

„Natürlich hat er Recht. Aber trotzdem…"

„Wie kann Harry nur so dumm sein? Sirius ist ein mächtiger Zauberer und er ist fest entschlossen, Harry zu töten. Wie kann er nur so unvernünftig sein?"

„Er ist wohl wie sein Vater, denke ich. Wenn ich so zwischen den Zeilen lese, scheint Severus da ja ähnlicher Ansicht zu sein." Clot kicherte vergnügt.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob James so dermaßen unvernünftig gewesen wäre."

"Jetzt machst du dir aber was vor, Sadra. Natürlich wäre er das gewesen Besonders im Doppelpack mit Sirius."

"Aber er muss doch auch etwas von Lily in sich haben. Er kann doch nicht ein hundertprozentige Kopie von James sein." Ich seufzte frustriert. Harry machte es keinem von uns mit dieser Aktion einfacher.

„Offensichtlich ja schon. Aber warum regt Severus sich auch über Remus so auf?"

"Er denkt, dass Lupin womöglich mit Sirius zusammenarbeitet."

"Er? Auf gar keinen Fall!" rief sie aus.

"Das ist genau dieselbe Antwort, die ich dir gegeben hätte, wenn du früher mal behauptet hättest, dass Sirius ein Todesser ist." versetzte ich.

„Aber Sirius war doch schon immer der ambitionierte Typ. Wahnsinnig talentiert, gutaussehend, abenteuerlich und ungezügelt. Das ist doch genau die Art von Mensch, die etwas so vollkommen Unerwartetes im Schilde führt. Remus ist so bodenständig."

„Über den kommst du wohl nie hinweg, hm?"

„Ich mochte ihn wirklich gut leiden. Aber- glaubst du ernsthaft, dass er ein Todesser ist? So wirklich und in Echt?"

„Nein." Ich seufzte wieder. „Das tue ich nicht."

„Glaubst du, dass Sirius nach dir suchen wird, nachdem Harry sich dann demnächst endgültig selbst ans Messer geliefert hat?"

„Diese Frage habe ich mir ehrlich gesagt auch schon gestellt. Aber ich glaube, dass es ihn schlicht und ergreifend nicht interessiert, was aus mir geworden ist. Er hat mich niemals wirklich geliebt."

„Doch, das hat er. Ich stimme da Dumbledore voll und ganz zu. Er hat dich geliebt."

„Warum schreibt er mir dann nicht einfach ein paar Zeilen?" Ich musste lachen.

„Vielleicht, weil er deinen neuen Nachnamen noch nicht kennt." Clots Stimme war eisig.

„Clot, er sucht nicht nach mir. Er will Harry töten und ich habe keine Ahnung, was er anschließend für Pläne haben mag, wenn er nicht vorher getötet wird. Aber sie werden nichts mit mir zu tun haben."

„Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher, wenn ich du wäre."


	26. Erkenntnisse

AN: Würde mich sehr über ein bißchen mehr Feedback freuen. Mögt ihr die Geschichte oder was sollte in euren Augen lieber anders laufen? Bin ja auch neugierig ;-)

**Kapitel 26**

**- Erkenntnisse-**

Die Wochen vergingen und vergingen. Es gab weder Neuigkeiten von Sirius Black, noch wurde er gesehen. Severus musste gleichwohl fast die gesamte Zeit in der Schule bleiben. Seit er die Karte des Rumtreibers in Harrys Sachen gefunden hatte, war er sicher, dass Lupin mit Sirus zusammenarbeiten musste.

Ich konnte mich noch dunkel daran erinnern, dass Sirius diese Karte, die sie in der Schule angefertigt hatten, in einem Gespräch mal erwähnt hatte, aber meines Wissens nach war er deswegen ziemlich traurig gewesen, weil die Karte vom Hausmeister vor Ewigkeiten konfisziert worden war und sie sie nicht mal nach ihrem Schulabschluss zurück erhalten hatten. Das unterstützte natürlich Severus Theorie nur. Ich war mir sicher, dass kein anderer als ein Lehrer Zugang zu den vom Hausmeister sichergestellten Gegenständen haben könnte und so schien es wohl mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass Lupin sie Filch weggenommen hatte und in Harrys Tasche geschmuggelt hatte.

* * *

Im Mai wollte ich mich mit Clot in Hogsmeade treffen. Kurz vor der verabredeten Zeit besuchte ich Hogwarts auf Severus Verlangen hin. Es war das erste Mal nach fast dreizehn Jahren, dass ich das Schloss wieder betrat. Ich stand in seinem Büro und betrachtete die schleimigen Gegenstände in ihren seltsamen bunten Gläsern. Er lehnte an der Schreibtischkante und sah mich schweigend an. Etwas stimmte nicht, so viel konnte ich schon mal feststellen. Mit dem Finger strich über einen Regalboden; er wurde grau von Staub.

„Du musst hier mal abstauben." kommentierte ich mein Verhalten, sein Schweigen lastete wie Blei auf mir.

„Warum hast du dich damit einverstanden erklärt, sie hier zu treffen?"

„Wen?"

„Musst du immer mit einer Gegenfrage antworten? Wie viele Leute möchtest du denn heute Abend in Hogsmeade treffen? Wenn du mich nicht angelogen haben solltest, sollte es nur eine mögliche Antwort geben." Seine Stimme war sanft, aber ich wusste, dass die Gefahr dahinter oft weitaus größer war, wenn er ruhig mit mir sprach.

"Clot." Ich nickte.

"Na also. Und warum hier?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat es vorgeschlagen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Weil sie mit Hogsmeade so viele kostbare Erinnerungen verbindet? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war auch sie in Durmstrang."

„Du entsinnst dich richtig. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum sie hier vorgeschlagen hat."

„War es nicht vielmehr deine Idee, sich hier zu treffen? Und mal sehen, ob du Black hier vielleicht finden kannst? Oder um dich mit Lupin zu treffen? Du bist seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr hier gewesen. Warum jetzt? Lüg mich nicht an."

„Ich will Lupin nicht treffen, aber vielleicht hat sie vor, ihn irgendwo ‚zufällig' zu treffen. Ich weiß es nicht. Sie war mal verschossen in ihn und Clot ist da ziemlich ausdauernd."

„Besonders, seit Lucius nicht mehr an ihr interessiert zu sein scheint."

„Ich denke, das könnte eine Rolle spielen."

„Ist sie deine beste Freundin oder nicht?" Seine Stimme offenbarte jetzt seine Wut. „Was will sie hier? Und erzähl mir bitte nicht dieses Märchen, dass sie hier plant, ausgerechnet heute Nacht nach all den Jahren ‚zufällig' in eine Jugendliebe zu rennen."

„Es ist kindisch, ich weiß. Aber sie hat wohl gehört, dass er heute Nacht im Eberkopf eine Verabredung hat. Und da hat sie mich gebeten, mit zu kommen."

„Und du? Diensteifrig eilst du ihr zu Seite? Wohlwissend, dass Black hier irgendwo in der Gegend versteckt sein muss? Und in dem Wissen, dass ich denke, dass Lupin es Black zweimal ermöglicht hat, das Schloss zu betreten? Warum um alles in der Welt solltest du ihrem Vorschlag zugestimmt haben, selbst wenn es nur Lupin beträfe? Ich denke, du willst ihn finden. Und dafür willst du Lupin treffen. Glaub nicht, dass es mir entgangen wäre, dass du in letzter Zeit viel an ihn denkst und dich fragst, warum er keinen Kontakt zu dir aufnimmt." Woher wusste er das nur?

Ich starrte die Spitze meiner Gucci Schuhe an und überlegte fieberhaft. Warum hatte ich diesem dummen Plan zugestimmt? Über all die Fakten, die Severus da gerade aufgezählt hatte, war ich mir durchaus im Klaren gewesen.

„Das ist nicht wahr." Ich sah ihm in die Augen.

"Lügen fällt dir erstaunlich leicht. Du musst keine Luft holen, nicht zwinkern, nichts. Sag mir: Willst du wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehen?" Severus Stimme schien aus weiter Ferne zu kommen.

Ja, das war es, was ich eigentlich wollte. Ich wollte, dass er mich fand. Ich wollte die Wahrheit hören. Ich wollte hören, wie er zugab, uns betrogen und belogen zu haben, dass er Harry töten und Voldemort unterstützen wollte. Ich wollte, dass er mir sagte, dass er mich niemals wirklich geliebt hatte und ich ihn die ganze Zeit nicht interessiert hatte. Vielleicht wollte ich auch, dass er mir das Gegenteil sagte. Dass er mich liebte und nur meinetwegen ausgebrochen war? Ich war verräterisch. Ich war unloyal. Ich wusste es. Und doch hatte ich zugestimmt, nach Hogsmeade zu kommen.

„Nun, ich hatte gedacht, dass die Dinge zwischen uns mittlerweile anders lägen. Aber offensichtlich besitzt er eine Macht über dich, die ich nicht habe. Also bitte geh dorthin."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „So ist es nicht."

„Wie ist es denn dann? Erleuchte meine simplen Gedanken bitte."

„Ich will, dass es vorbei ist. Ich kann diese ganzen unbeantworteten Fragen nicht mehr ertragen. Als er festgenommen wurde, dachte ich ‚Okay, das war's. Du wirst nie wissen, was los war, also vergiss es besser.', und als er ausgebrochen war habe ich gedacht ‚es werden nur ein paar Tage sein und dann werden sie ihn wieder haben und es kann vergessen bleiben.', aber nichts ist passiert. Er ist seit neun Monaten auf der Flucht. Ich konnte die Fragen nicht weiter verdrängen, ich muss es wissen, er ist greifbar und ich werde mich ihm stellen müssen, wenn ich endlich Antworten haben will. Und die kann ich nur jetzt bekommen."

Ich war nicht sicher, ob meine Schuhspitzen die Ansprache genossen hatten.

„Sieh mich an, wenn du mit mir sprichst"

Ich sah auf. „Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?"

„Wenn die Dinge, die du mir gerade gesagt hast, alles sind, was du mir zu sagen hast, dann ist das in der Tat alles, was ich dir zu sagen habe." Sein Tonfall war sorgfältig neutral gehalten.

„Severus, es ist keine Sache zwischen dir und mir. So wie es keine Sache zwischen dir und mir ist, wenn du ihn tötest, wegen der Dinge, die er Lily angetan hat."

„Und du glaubst, du könntest Erfolg haben bei dem Versuch ihn zu finden, wenn ich es nicht kann? Bist du dir wirklich ganz sicher, dass du uns alles über ihn gesagt hast, was wir wissen müssen?"

„Das habe ich." Er sah mich an und schien jedes meiner Worte sorgfältig abzuwägen.

„Ich werde ihn nicht selber töten. Ich habe jetzt eine Frau, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Wenn er wieder eingefangen wird, wird er den Dementoren übergeben. Sie dürfen ihm jetzt den Todeskuss verabreichen, es wird schlimmer sein als sein Tod. Und meine Familie wird nicht unter meiner Rache zu leiden haben." Sein Ton war jetzt leicht, fast gesprächig.

Natürlich verstand ich die Botschaft. Ich war ihm jetzt wichtiger als seine Rache, für die er so lange gelebt hatte und nun erwartete er ein ähnliches Zugeständnis auch von mir. Er würde mir wichtiger sein müssen als meine Suche nach den Antworten.

Wie sahen einander an. Konnte er nicht einfach einen Drachen töten anstatt so nobel und integer zu sein? Ich würde so unter keinen Umständen nach Hogsmeade gehen können.

* * *

Ich traf Clot in London eine Woche nach einer Niederlage in Hogwarts. Rasch berichtete ich ihr, warum ich ihr letzte Woche spontan hatte absagen müssen.

„Er ist wirklich seltsam, weißt du das? Irgendwie macht er mir Angst. Wieso weiß er ständig, was du vorhast? Ich würde nicht mal mehr in der Lage sein, ihm in die Augen zu gucken, wenn ich du wäre." Sie schauderte.

„Naja. Aber erzähl mal lieber- hast du Remus gesehen?"

„Mehr als das!" Ihre schlechte Stimmung war augenblicklich vergessen und sie lächelte. „Wir haben uns unterhalten und ein paar Butterbierchen zusammen getrunken. Eigentlich müsste ich Severus ja fast dankbar sein, dass er dich aufgehalten hat. Ich kam ungefähr fünf Minuten nachdem sein Termin offiziell angefangen haben dürfte in den Eberkopf rein, bin lässig an ihm und dem Typen, mit dem er sich getroffen hat vorbei gegangen, hab ich freundlich zugezwinkert und gelächelt. Der Typ- den kannte ich übrigens nicht, aber es war bestimmt nicht Sirius- ist nach zwei Minuten wieder verschwunden und Remus kam förmlich zu mir an den Tisch geflogen und hatte gleich zwei Butterbier dabei. Er sagte, er würde sich riesig freuen mich mal wieder zu sehen und all solche Sachen. Wir haben uns richtig nett unterhalten."

„Hmm, dann hat der Teil deines Planes ganz schon mal ausgezeichnet funktioniert. Es ist wirklich unglaublich, wie du das immer wieder hinkriegst."

„Nah, du weißt doch, dass ich der beste Leute-zufällig-treffen-Planer aller Zeiten bin. Er hat mich natürlich auch nach dir gefragt. Ich hab ihm mal so ganz vage erzählt, dass wir natürlich immer noch befreundet sind, dass du jetzt aber im Ausland lebst. Er hat mich gebeten, dir liebe Grüße auszurichten- was ich hiermit offiziell getan habe- und das war's zu dem Thema auch schon. Er hat Sirius mit keiner Silbe erwähnt. Ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen ist."

„Hat er denn von seiner Arbeit erzählt?"

„Ja, eigentlich sogar ziemlich viel. Aber diese Überfälle von Black sind im Moment auch echt nicht mehr das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins."

„Hmm." Ich war ehrlich gesagt enttäuscht. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie vielleicht irgendetwas herausgefunden hätte.

„Wir haben abgemacht, dass wir uns schreiben und uns mal wieder treffen- also keine Bange, ich kann noch investigativ tätig werden, falls nötig."

"Okay. Na, dann hast du doch alles bekommen, was du wolltest, oder?"

"Das habe ich doch schon immer und dabei bleibt es auch. Aber um mal komplett das Thema zu wechseln: Ich habe eine Reise auf die Malediven gewonnen für zwei Personen. Magst du mitkommen? Die findet in den ersten drei Juliwochen statt. Alles Erste Klasse, so wie es uns gebührt, Baby!"

Ich lachte. „Wo um alles in der Welt hast du denn bitte eine Reise auf die Malediven gewonnen?"

„In der _Hexenwoche_ natürlich. Aber ich hatte wirklich erwartet, dass einfach jeder weiß, dass der Bassist der Schwestern des Schicksals seine letzte Freundin am 21. März verlassen hat. Das ist doch Allgemeinbildung. Aber sie war eh hässlich."

„Okay, ich seh schon…" Clot und ihre Klatschgeschichten.

"Also, was sagst du? Bist du dabei?"

"Das ist in Adharas Schulferien. Ich kann sie schlecht allein zu Hause lassen."

„Sie wird zwölf- ich bin sicher, dass sie mehr als glücklich wäre, wenn du sie allein zu Hause lassen würdest."

„Ja genau. Und zwar so lange bis entweder der Kühlschrank leer ist oder Teppich nicht mehr aufhört zu brennen."

„Bist du mit einem Zauberer verheiratet oder was?"

Ich sah sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Ich bezweifle, dass Severus sie babysitten wird, weil wir beide auf Sauftour gehen wollen."

„Er ist aber auch selbstsüchtig." Clot grinste. „Nehmen wir sie doch einfach mit."

„Ich weiß nicht. Das könnte ein ziemlich teurer Spaß werden."

„Hallo? Seit wann fehlt es dir denn bitte an Geld?"

„Ich muss mal mit Severus darüber reden."

„Meine Herren, jetzt klingst du schon nicht mehr wie deine Mutter, sondern schon wie meine Großmutter. Dann frag deinen teuren Ehemann halt. Aber er sagt besser ‚ja'. Das wird nicht nur ein Frauenabend, sondern ein Frauenferienparty!"

* * *

Zu meiner allergrößten Überraschung war Severus sofort damit einverstanden, dass ich Ferien mit Clot und Adhara auf den Malediven verbringen wollte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wieso. Wahrscheinlich wollte er seine so gewonnene Ferienzeit nutzen, um Sirius aufzuspüren und ihn den Dementoren zu übergeben oder ihn ‚versehentlich' selber zu töten. Dass es ihm gelegen kam, meine Tochter und mich aus dem Weg zu haben, war jedenfalls nicht zu verhehlen. Keiner von uns konnte ja ahnen, dass sich das alles in Kürze als mehr als unnötig herausstellen würde.

Mein Wohnzimmer versank im Chaos. Ich hatte überall Zeug hingeworfen, um für einen Urlaub zu packen und dabei völlig die Übersicht verloren. Würde ich einen Pullover brauchen? Die Nächte könnten ja ziemlich frisch sein. Aber sicher nicht frisch genug für einen Pullover aus Mohair-Wolle? Ich seufzte und schmiss auch diesen Pulli irgendwo ins Chaos.

"Sadra!" Ich fuhr erschrocken herum und sah Severus Kopf in meinem Kamin.

„Was ist passiert?" Ich kniete mich schnell zu meinem Kamin hinunter; sein Tonfall ließ darauf schließen, dass er etwas Dringendes loswerden musste.

"Black." Er atmete schwer, wie ein Mann, der eine weite Strecke gerannt war.

"Was?" keuchte ich.

"Ich habe ihn gefangen, aber er ist wieder entkommen!"

"Nein." hauchte ich. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Er…" Severus Stimme schwankte vor Hass. „Er und Lupin haben Harry und seine Freunde in die Heulende Hütte gelockt. Ich wollte Lupin seinen _Wolfsbanntrank_ bringen, weil dieser dumme Idiot so scheiß-dämlich ist, dass er ihn vergessen hat. Und da sah ich sie alle in einer trauten Versammlung in dieser Bruchbude. Black muss ihnen eine komplett hirnrissige Geschichte erzählt haben. Er behauptet, er wäre unschuldig und er wäre nicht der Geheimniswahrer gewesen, sondern Peter Pettigrew und es wäre auch Pettigrew gewesen, der all diese Muggel getötet hätte und nicht er. Harry und seine Freunde haben ihm wohl geglaubt und mich angegriffen, ich war kurz bewusstlos und als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, war Lupin verschwunden und der Rest lag bewusstlos herum. So viel zu seiner Unschuld! Ich habe sie alle ins Schloss gebracht und Black den Dementoren übergeben, so wie ich es dir versprochen habe. Aber er ist auf einem Hippgreif entkommen. Ich schätze mal, dass Dumbledore da seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte."

Mein Mund stand vor Schreck weit offen. Diese Geschichte machte von vorne bis hinten keinen Sinn.

„Und Harry und seine Freunde haben geglaubt, dass Sirius unschuldig ist?" Mir wurde schwindelig.

„Anscheinend" Severus knurrte. „Und ich fürchte, dass Dumbledore ihm auch geglaubt hat. Diese Flucht trägt zu sehr die Handschrift von dem Alten und er hat mit Black im Turm gesprochen, wo er saß. Er muss ihn mit einem Verwirrungszauber belegt haben!"

"Dumbledore? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man den mit einem Verwirrungszauber belegen kann oder? Sagtest du nicht, dass er ein sehr erfahren Legilimentiker sei?" Ich spürte, dass mein Körper wieder in ein unkontrollierbares Zittern verfiel. Konnte das wahr sein? Konnte Sirius unschuldig sein? Wie? Warum?

„Was weiß ich! Dumbldore hat diese kleinen Rumtreiber-Arschlöcher doch schon immer geliebt. Der wartet doch nur darauf, ihnen eins von ihren Lügenmärchen abzukaufen." Seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut und schlecht unterdrücktem Hass.

„Aber was, wenn es wahr ist? Was, wenn er unschuldig war?" schrie ich.

„Er ist nicht unschuldig! Und ich werde es beweisen! Er war die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords. Er kann vielleicht einen Schuljungen und einen alten Dummkopf belügen, aber nicht mich!"

"Severus!"

„Nein! Er ist verantwortlich für Lilys Tod und ich werde ihm nicht erlauben, sich mit einer seiner dummen Geschichtchen aus der Affäre zu ziehen! Ich werde ihn für alles doppelt bezahlen lassen, was er ihr angetan hat!"

"Severus!" Ich spürte reine Panik, ich musste das erst einmal alles verstehen, bevor Severus ihn töten könnte. Mein Kopf war übervoll mit Gedanken, Emotionen und nackter Angst. Peter? Könnte es Peter gewesen sein? Adhara! Was, wenn er wirklich unschuldig gewesen war? Warum hatte er es _mir_ denn nicht gesagt?

„Sadra, ich will, dass du jetzt sofort auf die Malediven abreist. Ich werde dich bei deiner Arbeit entschuldigen und werde dir Adhara bringen, so bald wie möglich. Ich will dich jetzt nicht in der Schusslinie haben. Ich kann von diesem Punkt an für nichts mehr garantieren! Dieser alte Blödmann mag vielleicht senil genug sein für Black, aber ich werde ihn fertig machen!" Sein Gesicht war weiß und hassverzerrt. Ich hatte Severus noch nie so abstoßend erlebt. Mit einem Wimmern wich ich ein Stück vom Kamin zurück. Ich war überhaupt nicht in der Lage, die erhaltenen Informationen zu verarbeiten.

„Heute Nacht fährst du!" brüllte Severus und mit einem kleinen Plopp war er verschwunden.

* * *

„Er glaubt ihm! Harry hat Peter gesehen! Sadra, er ist unschuldig!"

Ich nestelte an dem Strohhalm meines Cocktails herum. Clot war vor ein paar Stunden eingetroffen und hatte Adhara mitgebracht. Severus hatte sie nach Schulende angeholt und zu Clot gebracht. Adhara war jetzt in unserem Holzbungalow am Strand und schlief. Es war weit nach Mitternacht. Wir saßen draußen in einiger Entfernung an einem Tisch.

„Und dein lieber Ehemann war dann auch noch so nett und hat fallen lassen, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist. Der Ärmste wird doch nie wieder einen vernünftigen Job bekommen! Severus ist so ein übler Mensch!" Ich musste zwischendurch etwas von ihrer Geschichte verpasst haben, ich hörte nur ab und an zu.

"Er hat Angst wegen Sirius."

„Angst? Der? Ich habe selten eine weniger ängstliche Person gesehen! Das glaub mir mal- wie der schon mit mir umgesprungen ist vor unserer Abreise! Er ist abgrundtief böse! Und er war immerhin ein richtig echter Todesser!"

Aber ich wusste es besser. Was würde es für unsere Ehe bedeuten, wenn Sirius wirklich unschuldig war? Er musste Angst haben deswegen. Clot redet immer weiter, aber ich hörte ihr schon wieder nicht zu. Sie hatte Remus wohl noch getroffen, bevor sie hergekommen war und der hatte ihr alles aus erster Hand berichtet. Immer wieder wiederholte sie Remus Bericht und schwor hoch und heilig, dass es Peter Pettigrew gewesen sei, der die Potters verraten hatte und dass Sirius ihn nur dafür habe töten wollen an dem Tag als Peter dann auch noch die zwölf Muggel getötet habe. Machte das Sinn?

„..in der Zwischenzeit…"

"Clot?" Ich unterbrach sie.

"Hum?"

„Warum hat er mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt? Weder damals noch in den letzten Monaten?"

„Er hat im Verbotenen Wald auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts gelebt um Merlins Willen. Er hat sich um nichts anderes gekümmert als um Harry, der ja wegen Pettigrew in schrecklicher Gefahr geschwebt hat! Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass er sich gedacht haben wird, dass du dir in den letzten zwölf Jahren jemand anderen gesucht haben wirst. Was ja auch in etwa den Tatsachen entspricht."

„Soll das jetzt eine Anschuldigung sein, Clot? Willst du es mir jetzt vorwerfen, dass ich nicht an ihn geglaubt habe? Ausgerechnet du? Erinnere dich doch bloß mal an die Nacht, als du mir im Kamin vom Tod von Lily und James berichtet hast. Er hätte mir doch sagen müssen, wenn er nicht mehr der Geheimniswahrer der Potters gewesen wäre, oder? Er hatte eine ganze Woche Zeit, um es mir zu sagen!" Den letzten Satz ich fast geschrien.

„Was weiß ich, was er sich gedacht hat!" fauchte Clot zurück.

"Ich hätte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen, wenn ich es nur gewusst hätte." Ich flüsterte nur noch und Tränen liefen mein Gesicht hinunter.

„Du glaubst ihm also? Ihm und Remus und Dumbledore?"

Ich nickte langsam. Severus Version der Dinge war ein Ausbund seines Hasses und seiner Angst. Ich hätte die Geschichte vielleicht nicht geglaubt, wenn es nur Remus gewesen wäre, der sie erzählte. Aber wenn Dumbledore Sirius glaubte, dann musste es die Wahrheit sein. Ich hatte den alten Mann nie wirklich gemocht, aber wenn eins sicher war, dann, dass er sich nicht in Sekundenschnelle mit einem Verwirrungszauber hinters Licht führen ließ, auch nicht von Sirius. Aber was sollte jetzt passieren? Ich trank gierig noch einen Schluck von meinem Cocktail. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, welcher Schritt jetzt zu tun war. Clot strahlte mich dagegen an.

„Ich wusste, dass du zur Vernunft kommen würdest."

* * *

Ein paar Tage später saß ich am Strand und lauschte dem ewigen Klang des Meeres. Wellen würden mit diesem Sand spielen für immer und in alle Ewigkeit, egal, was aus mir und meinem Leben werden würde. Das Gefühl war seltsam beruhigend. Das Mondlicht glitzerte auf dem spielenden Wasser und ließ die dunkle See freundlich und harmlos aussehen. Clot war schon vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ins Bett gegangen. Ich war hier sitzen geblieben und trank an meinem bunten Cocktail, jeden Tag, aber ich fühlte mich weder besser noch endlich betrunken. Ich ließ den weichen, weißen Sand durch meine Finger rieseln, eine sanfte Brise spielte mit meinem Locken.

Ich spürte seine Anwesenheit schon bevor er vielleicht überhaupt gekommen war.

„Du." flüsterte ich.

„Ja, ich." antwortete er.

„Was willst du?"

„Mit dir reden."

„Woher wusste du, wo ich bin?"

„Clot hat Remus geschrieben." Ich nickte. So etwas in der Art hätte ich mir wohl denken müssen. Ich hörte, dass er sich auf mich zu bewegte, ich konnte den Schmutz in seinem Umhang riechen, aber unter diesem Geruch lag noch etwas anderes. Ich konnte seinen Duft riechen. Sirius Black.


	27. Wiedervereinigung

**Kapitel 27**

**-Wiedervereinigung-**

Als er sich neben mich setzte, hielt ich die Augen geschlossen und musste mich auf meinen schweren Atem konzentrieren. Ich würde es nicht schaffen, in dieses verstörte Gesicht zu sehen, dass keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem wunderschönen Gesicht hatte, das ich gekannt hatte.

„Du bist so wunderschön." Seine erstaunt flüsternde Stimme schmeichelte mir.

Ich antwortete nicht. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? Du leider nicht? Ausgemergelt und dürr sein steht dir? Ich hasse dich? Stirb einen schmerzhaften Tod? Lass mich allein? Hast du mich jemals wirklich geliebt? Die Stille zwischen uns schien sich ewig hin zu ziehen, bis ich schließlich herausbrach:

"Du sagtest, dass du mit mir sprechen willst."

„Ich vermute mal, dass Clot dir schon die Geschichte erzählt hat, die sie von Remus gehört hat?"

„Das hat sie in der Tat."

"Ich bin unschuldig, Sadra. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt. Ich habe die Potters nicht verraten. Ich bin nicht ihr Geheimniswahrer gewesen."

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" Meine Stimme war vollkommen hohl, ich würde jede Sekunden anfangen müssen zu heulen bei dem Gedanken an die Nacht, in der ich auf ihn gewartet hatte, um ihm zu sagen, dass ich sein Kind erwartete. Clot in meinem Kamin, Moody, die schreckliche Befragung, Dumbledore, der mir sagte, dass Sirius der Geheimniswahrer gewesen war. Ich fühlt, wie plötzlich abgrundtiefer Hass die Kontrolle über meine Gefühle gewann. Er hatte eine ganze Woche Zeit gehabt, um mir zu sagen, dass sie getauscht hatten!

Er blieb still. Ich fühlte seinen Blick auf meinem Gesicht ruhen. Schließlich öffnete ich die Augen, um mich der Situation zu stellen. Seine Haare waren frisch geschnitten und er war rasiert. Er war nicht mehr so entsetzlich dürr wie auf den Fotos in der Zeitung, aber er sah immer noch abgemagert und mitgenommen aus.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" wiederholte ich mit Nachdruck.

„Ich wollte es ja, aber ich habe es irgendwie nicht geschafft."

"Das habe ich wohl gemerkt, andernfalls hättest du ja auch nicht zwölf Jahre in Askaban gesessen! Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Warum?" Meine Stimme war nur ein sanftes Zischen und erinnerte mich selbst an Severus.

"In der Nacht, in der wir uns in Godric's Hallow getroffen haben, haben wir uns geschworen, dass wir niemandem sagen würden, was wir gerade getan haben- außer dir. Es war meine Idee, Peter zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen. Ich war mir ganz sicher, dass Voldemort sowieso hinter mir her sein würde und dass es ihn Jahre kosten würde, mich zu finden, weil ich ja mit dir untergetaucht sein würde. Für den Fall, dass er uns irgendwann gefunden hätte, habe ich gehofft, dass er wenigstens dich verschonen würde, wenn er herausgefunden hätte, dass ich nicht wirklich der Geheimniswahrer bin und sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt womöglich schon gar nicht mehr den kleinen Peter hätte erinnern können. An Pettigrew, die kleine Ratte in unserer Gruppe." schnaubte er.

„Du wärst mit mir untergetaucht und hättest mich in dem Glauben gelassen, dass du immer noch der Geheimniswahrer bist?" Ich wollte die Antwort har nicht hören.

„Nein. Das war niemals der Plan." Er klang resigniert.

"Aber warum hast du mir denn nicht geschrieben oder so?" Ich schob den Gedanken beiseite, dass ich auch ihm ebenso gut hätte schreiben können wegen Adhara.

„Ich hatte es dir persönlich sagen wollen. Das ist irgendwie nichts, was man in einem Brief schreibt." Wie Recht er doch hatte.

Ich lachte. „Tja, hättest du es besser mal getan." Oder ich. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Zwölf Jahre und alles nur, weil wir uns gegenseitig keinen Brief geschrieben hatten? Das war nun wirklich blanker Zynismus.

„Wenn ich damals schon gewusst hätte, was ich heute weiß, Sadra. Glaub mir, dann hätte ich es getan. Ich habe damals geglaubt, dass es für alle Beteiligten von Vorteil wäre, Peter zu nehmen. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ausgerechnet er der Spion ist!"

„So viel ist ja mal offensichtlich." Ätzte ich.

„Seit wann bist du denn so sarkastisch?" Es klang wie eine ehrliche, neugierige und überraschte Frage.

"Oh, lass mich mal nachdenken. Ich glaube, es fing etwa in der Sekunde an, als Moody in meiner Wohnung aufgetaucht ist, um mich wegen Verschwörung festzunehmen."

Sirius graue Augen blickten mich an. Das Feuer, das in diesen Augen einst gebrannt hatte, schien erloschen zu sein. Für eine Sekunde musste ich den Wunsch unterdrücken, einfach meine Arme um seinen Nacken zu legen und ihn zu küssen und uns so beide vergessen zu lassen, was passiert war und uns in unsere Jugend zurückzuversetzen; in der nächsten Sekunde aber musste ich wieder den Impuls unterdrücken, ihn einfach zu schlagen.

"Was hat er dir angetan?" knurrte Sirius. Ich schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

"Das ist nicht mehr wichtig."

„Was hat er getan?" Die Stimme von Sirius klang gefährlich, als würde er jeden Moment aufstehen und Moody zusammenschlagen, wenn er erführe, dass dieser mich irgendwie unangemessen behandelt hätte. Genau in dieser Sekunde gewann der Hass die Oberhand über meine Entscheidungen- wie konnte Sirius jetzt so reden? Als wäre er mein Beschützer? Er hatte also geplant, gemeinsam mit mir unterzutauchen, hatte gehofft, dass Voldemort mich schonen würde, weil er nicht der Geheimniswahrer sein würde, leider hatte er vergessen oder es nicht geschafft, mich das alles wissen zu lassen, deswegen zwölf Jahre im Bau gesessen und jetzt meinte er, hier den Helden spielen zu können! Warum hatte er es mir denn nicht in der Minute erzählt, als sie diesen dämlichen Entschluss gefasst hatten?

„Was auch immer Moody getan hat, wird von dir nicht mehr zu ändern sein, weißt du? Vielleicht hättest du mir- oder meinetwegen wenigstens Dumbledore- einfach mal sagen sollen, dass du nicht dieser verdammte Geheimniswahrer warst! Dann wäre dir und mir das alles nicht passiert! Warum hast du es nicht den Auroren gesagt, die dich gefangen genommen haben? Warum nicht Crouch? Verdammt nochmal, Sirius! Warum nicht?" Meine Stimme wurde lauter, vom hasserfüllten Zischen zum wütenden Fauchen.

„Ich war zu schockiert." Auch seine Stimme wurde jetzt lauter. "Baby, ich hatte gerade herausgefunden, dass Peter Lily und James betrogen hat! Und ich bin es gewesen, der diesen kleinen Hurensohn als ihren neuen Geheimniswahrer vorgeschlagen hat! Ich hatte so ein komisches Gefühl in dieser Nacht. Ich wollte noch einmal nach Peter sehen, bevor ich zu dir kommen wollte. Und dann, als ich sein Versteck leer vorgefunden habe, ohne ein Anzeichen für einen Kampf oder eine Flucht, wusste ich, dass diese Nacht mit einem Mord enden würde. Ich wollte nachsehen, wie es Lily und James geht und alles, was ich noch fand, waren ihre Leichen in einer Ruine. Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Ich habe Harry bei Hagrid gelassen, weil Dumbledore es wohl so angeordnet hatte- ich hab mich noch nicht mal gefragt, warum eigentlich. Ich wusste nur, dass ich nicht mehr schlafen würde, bis Peter tot sein würde. Ich habe diesen verräterischen Mistkerl natürlich in Null Komma Nichts gefunden, aber als ich ihn gerade umlegen wollte, fing er plötzlich an, mich zu beschuldigen, schnitt sich vor meinen Augen einen Finger ab, benutzte einen Fluch, der eigentlich seine Fähigkeiten bei Weitem übersteigen müsste, verwandelte sich und war verschwunden! Er! Der dumme kleine Peter Pettigrew hatte mich verarscht! Mich, Sirius Black! Ich musste einfach anfangen zu lachen, weil die ganze Situation so dermaßen grotesk war. Als sie mich gefunden haben, mit Blut und Stückchen von den toten Muggeln über und über bedeckt, haben sich meine Nerven irgendwie ausgeklinkt und ich konnte einfach mit dem Lachen nicht mehr aufhören. Ich musste die ganze Zeit an Liliy und James denken und an Harry und daran, dass ich es Schuld war. Zu dieem Zeitpunkt dachte ich natürlich nur an moralische Schuld und dachte, dass meine Unschuld juristisch bald erwiesen sein würde, aber das ist nie passiert. Wie auch? Es passte ja alles perfekt zusammen. Und dass wir _Animagi_ waren, wusste ja keiner. Ich kam nach Askaban und das war es dann für mich.

"Warum hast du nicht darum gebeten, dass man dir Dumbledore schickt? Warum hast du es nicht Crouch gesagt? Du hast nur da rumgesessen und nichts gesagt!"

"Ich wusste, dass es mir keiner glauben würde. Ich habe mitbekommen, wie all diese räudigen Todesser nach und nach nach Askaban kamen und ich hörte, was sie erzählten, was draußen vor sich gegangen war. Peter hätte diesen Fluch wirklich nicht schaffen dürfen. Und dann hörte ich, dass du spurlos verschwunden warst und ich bekam furchtbare Angst, dass du auch tot sein könntest, schon weil Peter ja wusste, dass wir dich einweihen wollten. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn, noch zu sprechen. Ich habe Lily und James praktisch umgebracht, ich bin verantwortlich für den Tod von zwölf Muggeln und für dein Verschwinden. Hatte ich es nicht verdient, dort zu sein?"

"Ist das wirklich die Frage?" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Warum hast du es keinem gesagt? Ich hätte alles getan, um deine Unschuld zu beweisen. Warum nicht Dumbledore? Bevor zu losgezogen bist, um Peter zu ermorden, hättest du es doch jemandem sagen müssen…" ich sprach mehr mit mir selber als mit ihm.

„Baby…" Er nahm meine Hand und hielt sie in seiner. Sie fühlte sich knochig, trocken und schwach an. Sie fühlte sich nicht nach ihm an.

"Tu das nicht." Flüsterte ich und schüttelte seine Hand ab. Er konnte mich nicht einfach 'Baby' nennen wie in alten Zeiten und so tun, als würde ich noch zu ihm gehören, nach allem, was er mir angetan hatte. Es war alles seine Schuld. Es gab nicht einen vernünftigen Grund in seiner ganzen Geschichte, es nicht wenigstens Dumbledore zu erzählen. Der glaubte ihm schließlich jetzt auch ohne Weiteres. Es war einfach nur ihre ständige Selbstüberschätzung, die das ganze Drama verursachte hatte. Sie waren ja alle viel zu schlau und viel zu gerissen, um einen Fehler zu machen. Mein Leben war damals durch ihre überfütterten Egos zugrunde gerichtet worden. Mir war schlecht.

"Baby, bitte…" Diesmal versuchte er, mir den Arm um die Schulter zu legen, aber ich schüttelte ihn wieder ab.

„Warum hast du es nicht wenigstens Dumbledore gesagt? Er hätte das alles jederzeit verhindern können!"

"Wir…ich weiß es nicht. Es hat sich irgendwie nicht ergeben, es ihm zu sagen."

„Es hat sich nicht ergeben? Er steckt seine Nase doch sonst überall rein! Du kannst mir doch nicht allen Ernstes erzählen wollen, dass sich in sieben Tagen keine Gelegenheit ergeben haben soll, ihn zu informieren! Du hättest ihm doch wenigstens über Hagrid ausrichten lassen können, dass du nicht der Geheimniswahrer warst!"

„Dumbledore war beschäftigt und…"

„BESCHÄFTIGT? Zu beschäftigt, um euch zuzuhören? Um James oder Lily anzuhören? Versuch bitte nicht, mich zu verarschen!" Ich brüllte ihn mit all meiner Kraft an.

"Sadra…"

„WAS? Oder hast du den auch gleich als Spion verdächtigt? Was um alles in der Welt soll das? Und wag es ja nicht, mich jetzt weiter anzulügen!"

"Es ist verdammt leicht, uns jetzt zu verurteilen. Wir dachten, dass es okay wäre, wenn wir es ihm das nächste Mal sagen, wenn wir ihn sehen. Ich dachte ja auch, dass ich jede Menge Zeit haben würde, um es dir zu sagen. Wer konnte denn ahnen, was passieren würde?"

Ich sprang auf und wollte ihm eine ordentliche Ladung Sand in sein dummes Gesicht treten.

"Und jetzt…" Ich konnte fast nicht mehr richtig atmen vor Wut. " Jetzt kommst du hierher, nachdem du schon seit fast einem Jahr auf der Flucht bist, um mir zu erzählen, dass du es versäumt hast, mir oder Dumbledore Bescheid zu sagen? Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie es mir damals ergangen ist? Was du mit meinem Leben angestellt hast? FICK DICH!"

Er war jetzt auch auf den Füßen. „Weißt du, was ich mit meinem eigenen Leben angestellt habe? Denkst du etwas, ich _wollte_, dass es so läuft? Dass ich für fast zwölf Jahre hinter Gittern sitzen _wollte_? Ich wollte nur bei dir sein, ich wollte dich heiraten! Ich wollte eine Familie mit dir gründen!"

Der Gedanke an Adhara traf mich wie Blitz.

„Du hast genau das bekommen, was du auch verdient hast, du verdammtes Arschloch!" Meine Stimme jaulte wie ein startender Kampfjet. Wie sehr ich mir wünschte, dass ich meinen Zauberstab nicht mal wieder im Haus vergessen hätte. Ich würde ihn auf der Stelle getötet haben. Wenn er wenigstens ein mieser, verräterischer Todesser mit Ambitionen zur Reinblutzucht gewesen wäre! Damit hätte ich umgehen können, aber nicht mit dieser Situation! Nicht damit!

„Sadra. Ich werde das nicht erlauben! Merlin, ich liebe dich! Ich habe dich jede einzelne Sekunde in der vergangenen zwölf Jahren geliebt! Ich hätte mich selbst am liebsten umgebracht als mir das Ausmaß dessen bewusst geworden ist, was ich da angerichtet hatte. Als ich gehört habe, dass du verschwunden warst! Was meinst du denn, wie sich das für mich angefühlt hat?"

"Möchtest du jetzt hier etwa bemitleidet werden?" brüllte ich außer mir.

„Nein. Niemals würde ich das wollen. Ich will dich nur um Vergebung bitten. Ich wollte dir doch nicht wehtun. Kleines, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was passieren würde- wenn ich das gewusst hätte, meinst du nicht, dass ich es dir dann sofort gesagt hätte? Ich habe alles vermasselt."

„Allerdings! Und was hast du dir dabei gedacht?- ‚Remus ist der Spion. Ich habe zwar keinen Beweis, aber er ist es. Also lasst uns doch den Geheimniswahrer tauschen und jemand anders- jemanden, der nicht mal halb so anständig ist wie Remus- nehmen und es nicht sofort Dumbledore sagen'? Bist du bescheuert? Du hast es vermasselt- verdammt richtig- du allein hast es vermasselt! Aber so richtig!" Meine Stimme hatte eine Tonhöhe erreicht, in der mich wahrscheinlich nur noch Fledermäuse würden hören können. Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Baby…"

„Nein! Wag es ja nicht noch einmal, mich Baby zu nennen!"

„Aber…"

"Aber am Arsch!" brüllte ich und versuchte, ihm in sein blödes Gesicht zu schlagen. Er wich meiner Hand geschickt aus, sodass ich völlig die Fassung verlor. Ich wollte ihn schlagen, wollte ihn verletzen, wollte ihn für alles, was er getan hatte, bezahlen lassen. Er hatte mein Leben zerstört! Da befolgte er noch in aller Ruhe Dumbledores Anweisungen, nachdem er die Leichen von Lily und James gefunden hatte und sagte noch nicht einmal in diesem Moment zu Hagrid, dass sie getauscht hatten? Ich wusste, dass ich in einer körperlichen Auseinandersetzung keine Chance gegen ihn haben würde, aber es war mir egal. Ich war ohne Zauberstab niemals schnell genug gegen ihn gewesen und so hatte er bei meinem nächsten Versuch, ihn zu schlagen, sofort meine Handgelenke fest umfasst. Ich spürte die Stärke in seinen Händen und die Wärme seiner Finger auf meiner Haut.

Ich weiß nicht, wie oder warum, aber ich fand mich bitterlich weinend in seinen Armen wieder. Mein Leben, meine Liebe, meine Tochter- dass war der ganze Grund, warum sie so lange hatte ohne Vater leben müssen? Wie hatte das alles passieren können? Wie hatte er das alles passieren lassen können? Warum nur hatte er es keinem gesagt? Wie hatte ich von allen Menschen ausgerechnet in ihn das Vertrauen verlieren können? Ich hatte ihn doch mit James, Lily und Harry _gesehen_. Wie hatte ich jemals annehmen können, dass er ihnen so etwas angetan hätte? Wenn ich ihm doch nur noch einmal in die Augen hätte sehen können, nachdem das alles passiert war- ich hätte die Wahrheit gewusst! Aber Moody, Dumbledore- sie alle waren so überzeugend gewesen. Sie hatten es doch auch geglaubt. Aber wie hatte ich das tun können? Ich wusste in dieser Sekunde nicht einmal mehr, wenn ich mehr hassen sollte- ihn oder mich selbst.

„Du hättest mir wenigstens mal erzählen könne, dass du ein _Animagus_ bist." Schluchzte ich. „Vielleicht hätte ich zwei und zwei zusammenzählen können und dir helfen."

"Ich habe es vermasselt, Baby. Ich habe es total vermasselt. Aber ich kann heute nichts anderes mehr tun, als Manns genug zu sein, um persönlich hierher zu kommen und dir von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu erzählen, was passiert ist und um deine Vergebung zu flehen."

Er sah mir wieder in die Augen. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Ich war noch nie im Stande gewesen, seiner körperlichen Anziehungskraft zu widerstehen. Ein Blick aus seinen grauen Augen war genug, um mich endgültig komplett zu entwaffnen. Sein hungriger Mund fand meinen und mein Verstand war ausgeschaltet. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns erst Sekunden oder schon Stunden geküsst hatten, als er mich unter seinen Umhang zog und mit einer Kraft in mich eindrang, die ebenso qualvoll war wie wunderschön.


	28. Geständnisse

**Kapitel 28**

**-Geständnisse-**

Ich schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Die morgendliche Brise am Strand war sehr kalt. Ich fühlte, dass ich in Sirius Umhang gewickelt war. Er saß neben mir und sah mich an. Seine Augen leuchteten voller Liebe.

„Sirius." flüsterte ich und griff nach seinem Gesicht.

„Shhh, nicht. Lass mich dich einfach ansehen. Ich habe es vermisst, dich anzusehen, wenn du schläfst." Die Zärtlichkeit in seiner Stimme machte mich krank. Was erwartete er denn jetzt? Was erwartete ich denn jetzt? Ich fühlte mich plötzlich sterbenselend in der Kälte und begann zu zittern. Er zog mich in seine Arme und wisperte in mein Ohr:

„Wie sehr ich dich liebe."

„Sirius…"

„Nicht sprechen." Er fing an, mich auf seine spielerische Art zu küssen. Aber ich musste ihm doch von Severus erzählen und von Adhara. Ich konnte es nicht mehr. Ich wollte ihn spüren, bei ihm sein, ich brauchte seine Nähe jetzt so sehr. Ich wollte nur noch an diesem Strand bleiben, am besten für immer und einfach nur bei ihm sein bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Die Sonne ging langsam auf. Ich lag in seinen Armen, er spielte versonnen mit einer Strähne meines Haares. Wir sprachen nicht, wir genossen den Moment. Aber ich würde dem ein Ende setzen müssen.

„Sirius, ich muss mit dir reden." Mein schlechtes Gewissen lastete auf mir wie Blei. Was hatte ich nur getan? Ich hatte meinen Mann betrogen. Meinen unberechenbaren Ehemann, dem sein Stolz über alles andere ging. Ich würde das hier nicht überleben. Aber das verdiente ich auch nicht.

Sirius atmete nervös.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich hören will, was du mir zu sagen hast."

„Ich bin verheiratet."

„Ich weiß."

„Woher weißt du das?" Seine Finger strichen meinen Arm hinunter, nahmen meine Hand, umwanden meine Finger und hielten sie zu mir hinauf. Severus Ring.

Er sah mir in die Augen. „Liebst du ihn?"

Ich war nicht sicher, ob er wusste, von wem er sprach.

„Er ist ein unglaublich wertvoller Mensch." Meine Stimme klang belegt.

„Wirst du dich für mich scheiden lassen?" Er lächelte mich unwiderstehlich an, in seinen Augen glitzerte wieder etwas von der alten Fröhlichkeit.

„Das ist nicht so einfach, wie du vielleicht glaubst."

„Wer ist er?"

Er wusste es nicht.

„Du kennst ihn." Sirius sah mich fragend an, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen; er schien das noch für ein amüsantes Rätsel zu halten.

Es würde schrecklich werden. Wie sehr ich mir wünschte, dass die letzten vierzehn Jahre niemals passiert wären und er und ich jung und unbeschwert hier liegen könnten.

„Also- wer ist es?" Sein Ton wurde fordernd.

„Severus Snape."

Sirius schob mich sofort von sich weg und starrte mich ungläubig und angewidert an.

„Du hast _ausgerechnet_ Snape geheiratet?" Er schien fassungslos, die Stimme unwirsch.

Ich nickte langsam. „Ausgerechnet. Ja."

„Aber du hast gerade mit mir geschlafen!" Glaubte er vielleicht, das wäre mir entgangen? Wäre das bei einem anderen Mann etwas anderes gewesen?

„Das habe ich in der Tat." Ich bemühte mich, die Ruhe in meiner Stimme zu halten.

„Und…liebst du ihn?" Seine Augen waren traurig und wieder wie erloschen.

„Das tue ich." Es fiel mir leicht, es zuzugeben, weil mir noch nie so klar war wie in diesem Moment, dass es stimmte. Es war keine leidenschaftliche und stürmische Liebe, sondern eine stabile Beziehung, die auf Respekt und Vertrauen basierte. Nicht die Art, über die man las und Filme dreht, sondern die, wegen der Ehen ewig hielten. Und diese Art schien mir plötzlich den Begriff ‚Liebe' besser auszufüllen, als diese irrsinnigen Dramen, die Sirius und ich früher so genannt hatten.

„Du hast ihn dir nicht zufällig ausgesucht, um mich zu ärgern, oder?" Sirius klang jetzt angriffslustig.

„Nein." Auch ich fühlte mein Temperament sofort hoch kochen. „Ich habe ihn mir ausgesucht, weil er sich um mich gekümmert hat, als es kein anderer getan hat."

„Er hat sich um dich gekümmert? Erzähl doch keinen Blödsinn! Das klingt in der Tat nach _Schnüffelchen_! In der Sekunde, in der ich nach Askaban geschickt werde, schleicht er sich zu dir und ‚kümmert' sich um die trauernde Witwe! Das muss die beste Stunde in seinem miesen Leben gewesen sein! Mir die Frau zu stehlen!" Den letzten Teil schrie er bereits.

„Ich möchte dich ja nicht enttäuschen, aber als wir geheiratet haben, warst du schon sechs oder sieben Jahre in Askaban!" schrie ich zurück.

„Warum nur ihn? Du weißt doch genau, dass er kleiner, schleimiger…"

„Sprich bitte nicht so über ihn! Er ist mein Ehemann!"

„Auf einmal? Warum schläfst du dann mit mir?"

„Menschen machen manchmal Fehler!" raunzte ich und stand auf.

Sirius griff sofort nach meinem Arm. „Geh nicht! Verlass mich nicht wieder!"

„Ich bin verheiratet! Ich habe gerade meinen Mann betrogen! Was erwartest du denn jetzt bitte von mir?" Meine Stimme war schrill. Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, wie es an seiner Seite sein konnte.

„Was ich erwarte? Was willst **du** denn jetzt tun? Nach Hause gehen zu _Schnüffelchen_ und gestehen? Und dann weiter mit ihm zusammenleben und so tun, als liebtest du ihn, wenn es doch nicht stimmt?"

„Was weißt du schon?" schrie ich.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst! Ich mag vielleicht für zwölf Jahre in Askaban gewesen sein, aber ich habe ganz sicher nicht vergessen, wie deine Liebe sich anfühlt."

„Du meinst wohl eher, wie mein Körper sich anfühlt!"

„Nein- ich habe genau das gemeint, was ich auch gesagt habe! Dein Körper interessiert mich nicht, jetzt wo ich weiß, dass auch er mit dir…aber ihm hat niemals wirklich dein Herz gehört!"

„Sirius! Was willst du bloß von mir?"

Er zog mich überraschend heftig an sich heran. „Bleib. Bleib einfach!"

Ich versuchte, mich zu befreien. „Sirius, das ist nicht alles, was du wissen musst."

Er lachte bitter. „Nein? Wen hast du denn noch geheiratet?"

„Das ist nicht lustig. Ich habe ein Kind." Sein Griff lockerte sich sofort.

„Du hast ein Kind von ihm?" Mein Blick lag vielleicht eine Millisekunde zu lange auf seinen Augen. Ich war versucht, ‚ja' zu sagen, aber ich biss mir auf die Zunge und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Ich konnte das nicht ertragen.

„Wessen Kind ist das?" Seine Stimme bebte.

„Deins." Mein Flüstern war so mickrig leise gewesen, dass ich nicht sicher war, ob er mich gehört hatte. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Er starrte mich regungslos an. Warum hatte ich es ihm nur gesagt? fragte die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Trotzdem hörte ich mich sagen: „Du hast eine Tochter."

„Wie kann ich denn eine Tochter haben?" Seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum. Jetzt war es an mir, zu lachen.

„Wie? Na, denk mal drüber nach."

„Du warst schwanger?" Er setzte sich hin und sah mich von unten herauf an.

„Ja." Rasch glitt ich wieder in den Sand neben ihm.

„Fuck." Er nahm sein Gesicht in seine zitternden Hände. „Sag mir, dass du lügst!"

„Nein. Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich..ich habe damals meinen Trank weggeschüttet..nachdem…du weißt schon…nachdem wir uns versöhnt hatten. Ich wollte dich glücklich machen und dir den Wunsch nach einem Kind erfüllen. Ich wollte es dir an Halloween sagen." Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht, ohne dass ich es wollte.

„Nein." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Bitte nicht." Ich sah ihn an. Er rieb sich über das Gesicht, ich sah die Tränen in seinen Augen. „Bitte nicht. Du warst schwanger mit meinem Kind und ich…ich war nicht da. Warum hast du mir denn keine Eule geschickt?"

„Es gibt Sachen, die schreibt man nicht in einem Brief, richtig?"

„Wie alt ist sie?"

„Sie wird in zwei Wochen dreizehn."

„Dreizehn. Meine Güte. Wie ist sie denn? Ist sie…Merlin, ich habe ein Kind. Meine Tochter. Wie heißt sie? Ist sie…wo ist sie?" Er war vollkommen überfordert.

„Sie ist in unserem Haus dort hinten." Ich lachte. „Ich habe sie Adhara genannt." Er starrte mich einfach an, sodass ich hinzufügte: „Sie hat deine Augen."

„Adhara." wiederholte er dümmlich. „Meine Tochter." Und dann plötzlich begannen seine Augen vor Glück zu leuchten. Der gehetzte Blick wurde durch Stolz ersetzt und ein neues Licht brannte in ihnen.

„Ich will sie sehen!" Was hatte ich nur angerichtet?

„Sirius! Sie kennt dich nicht und hat auch keine Ahnung, wer du bist! Sie kennt dich nur als entlaufenen Mörder aus der Zeitung!"

„Du hast ihr nicht gesagt, dass ich ihr Vater bin?" Er war sofort wieder richtig wütend. „Denkt sie etwa, dieser hässliche Penner hätte sie gezeugt?"

„Sie denkt, dass ihr Vater mich verlassen hat, als ich mit ihr schwanger war, was der Wahrheit ziemlich nahe kommt, nicht wahr? Und ja- ich habe ihr nicht gesagt, dass du ihr Vater bist, weil du wegen Mordes im Gefängnis gesessen hast. Wolltest du vielleicht, dass ich ihr das sage?"

Er rutschte unruhig hin und her. „Nein. Ja. Nein. Ich meine…und die Anderen?"

„Ich habe ihnen dieselbe Geschichte erzählt. Es gibt nur zwei Menschen auf diesem Planeten, die ganz sicher wissen, dass du ihr Vater bist. Clot und Severus."

„Behandelt er sie gut?" Es kostete ihn merklich Überwindung, Severus nicht schon wieder zu beleidigen.

„Sehr gut. Sie liebt ihn wirklich."

Wieder lachte er bitter. „Ist das nicht Ironie des Schicksals? Ihn. Er hat mit so viel gesohlen, sogar mein eigenes Kind."

„Er hat dir nichts gestohlen, Sirius. Du bist es, der nicht da gewesen ist."

„Ich will sie sehen. Bitte Sadra. Ich muss sie sehen!"

„Ich kann ihr nicht sagen, dass du ihr Vater bist- verstehst du das denn nicht?"

„Warum nicht? Ich bin unschuldig!"

„Ich…ich..kann's einfach nicht. Ich kann ihr doch jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich sie vom Tag ihrer Geburt an angelogen habe!" stammelte ich.

„Lass sie mich sehen, bitte!" bettelte er. „Ich muss sie sehen!"

Mich überkam wieder Panik. Was sollte ich nur tun? Ich brauchte dringend einen Kriegsrat mit Clot.

„Triff mich hier heute Nacht um elf. Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen."

* * *

Als ich in unseren kleinen Strandbungalow zurückkam, war Adhara schon wach. Sie saß auf dem Fußboden und blätterte in einem von Clots grässlichen Klatschmagazinen. Wie sie so da saß- im Schneidersitz, die Haare fielen ihr in großen Locken über die Schultern, groß und gertenschlank, schon nach einem Tag leicht gebräunt- ich hätte bei ihrem Anblick heulen können. Mein kleines Mädchen. Wenn du nur wüsstest…

„Mama? Hast du etwa am Strand geschlafen?" quietschte sie, als sie mich bemerkte.

Schlafen würde ich das nicht nennen. „Ja, mir war irgendwie danach."

„Du wirst verrückt, kann das sein?" Jetzt klang sie ganz nach Severus.

„Wohl kaum." Ich lächelte.

„Mama, echt. Du wirst jedes Jahr ein bisschen verrückter. Und als ich gesagt habe, dass ich am Strand schlafen will, hast du gesagt, dass wäre zu kalt und zu gefährlich. Und jetzt schau dich selbst an!"

Just in diesem Moment erschien Clot auf der Bildfläche. Ein Blick in mein Gesicht sagte ihr alles, was sie wissen musste.

„Adhara, auch Mamas brauchen dann und wann ein bisschen Spaß. Und deine Mutter weiß ja, wie sie auf sich aufpasst." Der spöttisch verzogene Mund zeigte nur mir den Anflug der Ironie in diesem Satz.

„Hey, du bist ja auch die Verrückte hier Clot, aber Mama ist doch sonst immer so steif!"

Clot und ich mussten unweigerlich lachen.

„Jaja, stille Wasser sind eben manchmal tief." bemerkte Clot sardonisch.

Adhara merkte, dass wir ihre Beschwerde nicht für voll nahmen und uns lustig machten.

„Fein, ihr seid beide bekloppt und gut ist. Können wir jetzt frühstücken? Ich hab Hunger."

Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, Clot von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht zu berichten, aber ich musste mich gedulden, bis Adhara in Richtung Strand verschwunden war, wo sie sich mit ein paar anderen Teenagern zum Beachvolleyball verabredet hatte.

Ich sah ihr hinterher, als sie schließlich durch den heißen Sand davon rannte, so voll von dem Leben, das ihr Vater ihr einstmals geschenkt hatte.

„Du hast ihn also getroffen", begann Clot.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. „Ja, das habe ich." Gegen meinen Willen musste ich lächeln.

„Ich war so frei ihm zu schreiben, nachdem du endlich eingesehen hast, was die Wahrheit ist. Er war schon auf der Suche nach dir."

„Ich danke dir von Herzen, Clot. Auf diese Weise hab ich die Sache zumindest ein bisschen unter Kontrolle. Stell dir nur mal vor, er wäre einfach so auf Severus oder Adhara getroffen."

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?"

„Ja."

„Und, was sagt er?"

„Zu welcher Angelegenheit?"

„Adhara."

„Er möchte sie sehen."

„Das kann man ihm wohl nicht vorwerfen."

„Nein. Aber ich werd mir jetzt wohl was einfallen lassen müssen. Adhara denkt, dass er ein gefährlicher Mörder ist und ich will ihr auch auf keinen Fall erzählen, welch tragende Rolle er eigentlich in ihrem Leben hat."

Clot fragte nicht lange, warum und wieso. Dafür liebte ich sie. „Wir könnten ihr die Wahrheit sagen- also den Teil, dass er unschuldig ist und sich bei uns verstecken wird, bis seine Unschuld erwiesen ist. Als ein alter Freund von dir oder mir, wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss."

„Wird er sich denn hier verstecken?" Der Gedanke erschreckte mich.

„Warum denn nicht? Er muss schließlich auch mal irgendwo zur Ruhe kommen. Warum nicht hier und mit uns? Dann kann er wenigstens etwas Zeit mit seinem Kind haben."

„Und wir warten mal ab, wie Severus das aufnimmt?"

„Was keiner weiß, macht keinen heiß."

„Aber was, wenn Adhara ihm hiervon erzählt? Sie liebt Severus wie einen richtigen Vater. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihm erzählen wird, was hier läuft."

„Hmm, ich bin sicher, dass wir sie irgendwie überzeugen können, dass sie ihm nicht schreibt oder es ihm später erzählt. Ich lass mir was einfallen, normalerweise hört sie ja auf mich- insbesondere, wenn es um unerlaubte Sachen geht." Sie zwinkerte mir zu. „Aber du solltest vielleicht auch Severus die Botschaft mal klar machen. Nicht mal er kann für immer so tun, als wäre Sirius ein Mörder, wenn es nicht stimmt."

„Ich fürchte, ihm ist schon klar, was die Wahrheit ist, er weigert sich nur, das zu akzeptieren. Er hat zwölf Jahre lang die falsche Person gehasst und kann sich schlecht davon trennen; zumal Sirius auch ein deutlich besseres Ziel für seinen Hass ist als dieser mickrige Peter Pettigrew."

„Hast du mit ihm geschlafen?"

Ich wurde rot. „Ich…ich konnte irgendwie nicht anders."

„Oh weh", sie seufzte. „Du machst die Sache nicht einfacher, Schätzchen."

„Clot, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Ich habe es nicht mit Absicht gemacht, aber es war irgendwie keine Entscheidung, sondern mehr so wie ein Naturgesetz. So wie Regen nach untern fällt." Was für ein kümmerlicher Vergleich.

„Weil du zu ihm gehörst und nicht zu dieser gruseligen Fledermaus?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Was willst du denn jetzt tun? Snape verlassen?"

Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich verdanke ihm so viel."

„Du hast gerade mit Sirius geschlafen! Und ich wette meine nächsten Monatsgehälter darauf, dass du es wieder und wieder tun wirst. Und konntest du jemals etwas vor diesem eigenartigen Mann geheim halten? Was glaubst du denn, was er machen wird, wenn er es erst herausgefunden hat? Und das wird er."

„Mich töten?" Ich lachte schwach.

„Ja vielleicht, wenn er gnädig ist", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

„Clot, ich weiß. Ich weiß, dass ich die Lage damit unnötig verkompliziert habe. Aber.. er ist…ich werde ihn nicht mehr anfassen, okay?"

„Natürlich nicht." Sie grinste ironisch.

Einen Moment lang war ich wütend, dass sie mich scheinbar nicht in der Lage sah, meine Triebe zu kontrollieren, aber hatte ich mich nicht gerade so benommen, als hätte sie Recht? „Fein, aber das Wichtigste zuerst. Und das wichtigste ist jetzt die Sache mit Adhara. Ich werde Sirius heute Abend treffen, ich brauche Fotos von ihr. Vielleicht so als Anfang. Oder meinst du, ich sollte ihn hierherbringen, wenn sie schläft?"

Clot seufzte und ließ sich mit einem Aufrufzauber einen Drink kommen, den sie irgendwo abgestellt hatte. „ Du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass du mich hast. Hellseherisch begabt wie ich bin, habe ich Fotos von Adhara mitgebracht. Hier." Sie legte einige Alben auf den Tisch. „Ich denke, meine Auswahl ist ein gelungener Querschnitt aus fast dreizehn Jahren."

„Wow, Clot." Ich war begeistert.

„Ja, ich bin nicht nur die heiße Partybiene und die beste zufällig-Leute-Trefferin, sondern auch dein ausgelagertes Gehirn." Wir prusteten beide los.

„Bring ihn einfach hierher. Sie wird heute Abend sicher sehr müde sein und du weißt ja, dass sie normalerweise schläft wie ein Stein. Er muss sie doch mal sehen." Clots Stimme war plötzlich sehr ernst.

„Clot, wirst du dich um sie kümmern, wenn mir etwas zustoßen sollte?"

„Ich schwöre dir, dass ich das tun würde."


	29. Nachts

**Kapitel 29**

**-Nachts-**

Ich stand am Strand und sah mir die blinkenden Sterne an. Es war immer noch sehr warm. Adhara war wirklich sehr müde gewesen, sie hatte den ganzen Tag gespielt und war herumgetobt. Das würde bald zu Ende sein, ich ahnte es. Sie hatte schon erste weibliche Rundungen und bald würde sie zur Frau werden. Dieser Sommer würde der letzte sein, in dem sie noch mein kleines, wildes Mädchen sein würde. Und Sirius hatte alles verpasst.

Ich sah ihn auf mich zukommen. Mein Herz machte bei seinem Anblick sofort einen Sprung. Ob aus Freude oder Angst, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen.

„Baby, du bist wirklich unglaublich schön", flüsterte er abwesend und küsste mich auf die Stirn. Ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er den ganzen Tag über Severus und mich nachgedacht hatte. Darüber, dass Severus seine Tochter aufgezogen hatte, darüber, dass Severus mit mir geschlafen hatte. Darüber, dass wir mit dem Rücken an der Wand standen und es keine Lösung geben würde, die uns helfen könnte. Aber genau wie ich hatte er wohl entschieden, dass Adhara das Wichtigste war und der Rest warten konnte.

„Wo ist sie?" drängelte er.

„Sie liegt im Bett und schläft."

„Darf ich sie sehen?" Diese Frage brach mir fast das Herz.

„Natürlich darfst du das. Komm mit mir mit." Ich wandte mich um und bedeutete ihm, mir zu folgen. Während ich ihm den Weg zu unserem Bungalow wies, hatte ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er ein paar Mal zum Sprechen ansetzte, aber es kam kein Ton aus seinem Mund. Ich fühlte nur seinen Blick auf meinen Schulterblättern wie Feuer brennen. Wahrscheinlich hasste er mich in diesem Moment dafür, dass ich Severus geheiratet hatte.

Clot wartete schon auf uns. Sie begrüßte Sirius mit einem strahlenden Lächeln; ich wusste, dass sie ihn immer sehr gemocht hatte.

„Clot, danke." Sirius küsste sie auf die Wangen. Kurz fühlte ich einen Stich der Eifersucht, aber mir war ja klar, dass wir ohne sie nicht hier stehen würden und ich überhaupt kein Recht hatte, eifersüchtig zu sein.

Sirius fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, als er sich an unseren Tisch setzte. Clot hatte ein zweites Abendessen zusammengestellt und öffnete eine Flasche Weißwein. Sie sah sehr entspannt aus. Ich wusste, dass Sirius lieber Rotwein trank, aber er sah ohnehin nicht so aus, als wollte er irgendetwas zu sich nehmen.

„Diese Situation ist so irrsinnig.", flüsterte er. „Ich kann es nicht fassen. Ich muss mich in dieses Haus schleichen wie ein Dieb, um mein eigenes Kind zu sehen."

„Ja, es ist vielleicht verrückt, aber anders geht es nun mal nicht. Das wirst du akzeptieren müssen, Sirius.", sagte Clot überaus sachlich. „Der Rest der Welt glaubt, dass du ein Massenmörder bist und ein Todesser obendrein. Adhara hat ein schönes, behütetes Leben geführt als die Tochter von einem Tunichtgut, der ihre Mutter verlassen hat, bevor er überhaupt wusste, dass sie schwanger war. Und sie hat jetzt jemanden, der ihr ein Vater ist. Du willst das alles doch nicht kaputt machen, nur um deinetwillen?"

Man musste sie einfach lieben. Sie hatte die Situation vollkommen im Griff. Sie würde weder ihm noch mir gestatten, etwas völlig kopfloses und dummes zu tun. Sirius sah sie an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Es ist nur…wenn ich es doch nur gewusst hätte!" Er litt.

„Ja, und wenn Sadra es nur gewusst hätte…es macht keinen Sinn, sich jetzt darüber aufzuregen. Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Man weint nicht über vergossene Milch. Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Iss doch was. Wir haben eine Menge Bilder für dich, die wir dir zeigen wollen."

Sirius stopfte sich wahllos ein paar Bissen in den Mund, aber er aß ohne Appetit. Seine Augen schienen den Raum nach Anzeichen für die Existenz seiner Tochter abzusuchen. Natürlich gab es eine ganze Menge davon. Ihr Bikini trocknete über eine Stuhllehne, einige ihrer Bücher lagen herum, ein Block, auf dem sie herumgekritzelt hatte, ein Paar ihrer Schuhe, verstreute Haarspangen.

„Trink was.", befahl Clot ihm und hievte die Fotoalben auf den Tisch. Ich selbst hatte mir diese Alben seit Ewigkeiten selbst nicht mehr angeschaut. Ich stand hinter Sirius und sah ihm über die Schulter. Ich konnte die riesige Anspannung in seinem Körper fühlen, als er begann, die Bilder durchzublättern. Alles war da- Adhara gleich nach ihrer Geburt, ihr erstes zahnloses Lächeln, ein Babygähnen, ihre ersten Schritte. Sirius sah sich jedes einzelne Bild für eine entnervende Ewigkeit an. Clot trank mittlerweile allein weiter von dem Wein, weil Sirius sein Glas nicht anrührte.

„Komm her.", murmelte er, als die erste ihm unbekannte Person auf einem der Bilder auftauchte. Er zog mich auf seinen Schoß. Sein linker Arm war fest um meine Taille geschlungen und mit der rechten Hand blätterte er weiter. Ich presste meine Hände in den Schoß. Ich fühlte mich unwohl in dieser Situation. Meinen Ring trug ich heute nicht. Clot sah uns gespannt zu.

„Wer ist das?"

"Madame DuPret. Sie war Adharas Kinderfrau als sie noch viel kleiner war."

„Warum hast du dich nicht selbst um sie gekümmert?", sein Tonfall war anklagend.

„Weil…", ich musste mich bemühen, meine aufflammende Wut über diesen Ton unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Ich Geld verdienen musste, weißt du. Ich konnte meine Kleine nicht von Luft und Liebe ernähren."

„Du hast doch Geld." Konnte oder wollte er es nicht gut sein lassen?

„Meine Eltern sind reich. Nicht ich."

„Warum haben sie dir dann kein Geld gegeben?"

„Weil ich es ihnen nie gesagt habe. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass Clot und Severus die einzigen Menschen sind, die wissen, wessen Kind das ist."

„Du hast deinen Eltern nicht mal erzählt, dass du schwanger warst?" verblüfft sah er mich an.

"Nein. Sie hätten wohl gewusst, wessen Kind das ist. Sie waren von dem Umstand, dass du dich als Todesser entpuppt hast, ziemlich angetan. Zu angetan für meinen Geschmack."

„Aber ich war niemals…"

„Das weiß ich jetzt. Aber sie waren damals sehr zufrieden, als sie hörten, dass du entgegen den Behauptungen deiner Mutter doch die ganze Zeit auf der richtigen Seite warst. Was hätte sie da für Leben führen sollen? Ich wollte meiner Tochter das alles ersparen. "

„Hast du mich so sehr gehasst?"

„Ich habe mein Kind so sehr geliebt. Deswegen bin ich verschwunden und habe es keinem gesagt."

Er umfasste meine Taille noch fester.

„Warum weiß Snape davon?"

Ich seufzte. Diesen Teil der Geschichte hätte ich nur zu gerne übersprungen, aber ich wollte ehrlich sein. „Dumbledore hat damals gedacht, dass es sicherer für mich wäre, wenn ich eine Weile in Hogwarts bleibe. Es wusste damals keiner, ob die Todesser mich deinetwegen jagen würden und ich hatte wohl auch so eine Art Nervenzusammenbruch. Severus hat herausgefunden, dass ich schwanger war, als er deswegen eine Blutprobe von mir untersucht hat. Er konnte natürlich zwei und zwei zusammenzählen." Ich zögerte. „Er war es auch, der mir geraten hat, das Kind zu behalten."

„Du hast überlegt, es…?"

Ich lachte bitter. „Natürlich habe ich das. Jeder hat mir andauernd erzählt, dass du der Geheimniswahrer warst und obendrein ein Todesser und die rechte Hand von Voldemort auch noch. Nach allem, was ich deinetwegen durchgemacht habe, wollte ich sie zuerst nicht mehr haben."

Sirius sah mir in die Augen und ich konnte in seinem Gesicht sehen, wie sehr ihn meine Worte verletzt hatten. Aber ich empfand kein Mitleid für ihn. Ich hatte das schließlich damals auch alles alleine durchstehen müssen und keiner hat mir geholfen. Außer Severus…

Sirius erwiderte nichts, sondern blätterte weiter. Adhara im Alter von vier Jahren in einem von diesen grässlichen Prinzessinnen-Kleidchen, in denen sie heute nicht mehr würde begraben werden wollen; Adhara in London, als sie das Feuerwerk ansah. Das war die Nacht, in der Severus und ich geheiratet hatten. Und natürlich tauchten ab diesem Bild dann und wann auch Bilder mit ihm auf. Er und Adhara, die sich zusammen über ein Buch beugten, beide, die in ihren Blick auf etwas nicht Sichtbares in der Ferne gerichtet hatten, Adhara schlafend auf Severus Arm.

Ich konnte Sirius Kummer beim Anblick dieser Bilder körperlich spüren.

„Warum tut er das?", murmelte Sirius und starrte das letzte Bild an. Adhara saß aus wie ein kleiner Engel mit dunklen Locken, der schlafend in Severus Arm lag. Er stand aufrecht, trug sein übliches schwarz und hatte einen strengen Gesichtsausdruck, aber doch konnte man selbst auf diesem Bild sehen, dass er sich um sie kümmerte und sorgte. Ich blätterte einfach weiter. Dieses Bild tat mir selber weh und ich wollte jetzt nicht an ihn denken.

Als wir mit den Alben fertig waren, musste es fast zwei Uhr morgens gewesen sein.

„Lass mich zu ihr." Ich nickte. Clot blieb am Tisch sitzen als wir in Adharas Zimmer schlichen. Ich öffnete behutsam die Tür und der Geruch ihres schlafenden Körpers drang aus dem Zimmer. Obwohl er zwei Schritte hinter mir war, konnte ich Sirius Herz wild schlagen hören. Wir schlichen hinein. Adhara lag auf dem Rücken, ihre schwarzen Haare waren wild auf dem Kissen verteilt und ihr Mund war ganz leicht geöffnet. Sie sah so friedlich aus, ihr Atem ging tief und langsam. Sirius stand vollkommen regungslos in der Mitte des Zimmers. Ich sah seine versteinerte Miene und bekam Angst. Vielleicht war das alles zu viel für ihn? Ich stieß ihn leicht an und er kam wieder zu sich. Er wankte zu ihrem Bett und sank auf die Knie wie ein Schlafwandler. Seine Augen strahlten voller Bewunderung für seine Tochter.

„Darf…ich sie berühren?" Seine Hand über ihrer Wange zitterte entsetzlich.

„Pass auf, dass du sie nicht weckst.", flüsterte ich, wohlwissend, dass seine Berührung leichter sein konnte als eine Feder. Sanft nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine große Hände.

„Oh mein Gott.", es war nur ein Hauch voll unfassbarer Liebe.

"Sirius?"

„Lass mich bitte bei ihr bleiben! Ich will sie nur ansehen! Sieh nur, wie sie schläft!" Er strahlte mich so voller Stolz an, dass ich fast lachen musste. Soso, es war zwei Uhr morgens und sein Kind schlief. Na, so was.

„Sollte sie aufwachen, musst du gehen, verstehst du? Sie würde zu Tode erschrecken, wenn sie aufwacht und dich sieht! Ich bin im Wohnzimmer." Er nickte und wandte sich sofort wieder zu ihr um, so beseelt, dass sein Gesicht fast einen dümmlichen Ausdruck angenommen hatte.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Clot gerade irgendwo in der Mitte der zweiten Flasche Wein angekommen war. Ich zweigte mir selber ein Glas ab und ließ mich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Das hier ist alles so richtig Scheiße." Ich schüttelte unwillig mit dem Kopf, während Clot verständnisvoll nickte.

„Was macht er denn?"

„Er guckt sie an. Er bewundert sie gerade, weil sie schläft." Ich grinste.

„Das muss ja so schrecklich für ihn sein."

Jetzt war es an mir, zu nicken. „Hast du schon eine Idee, was wir ihr sagen sollen? Ich bringe es nicht übers Herz ihn dahin zurückzuschicken, wo er gewesen ist. Nicht jetzt."

„Adhara wird sich ohne Probleme damit zufrieden geben, wenn wir ihr sagen, dass er unschuldig ist und sich eine Weile bei uns verstecken wird. Wir müssen ihr nur sagen, dass war mal Freunde waren oder so. Sie wird schon verstehen, dass du es ihr verheimlich hast, bis du selber von seiner Unschuld wusstest."

„Aber wir müssen ihr klarmachen, dass sie es auf keinen Fall Severus erzählen darf. Er wird sich keineswegs mit dieser Situation ‚zufrieden geben'."

Clot prustete in ihr Glas. „Nein. Ganz besonders nicht, wenn du nebenbei noch mit Sirius ins Bett steigst."

Ich starrte die Wand an. „Das stimmt. Aber das wird nicht mehr passieren."

Clot schien da ihre Zweifel zu haben, aber sie sagte nichts weiter dazu.

„Ich denke, dass sie den Mund halten wird, wenn wir ihr sagen, dass Severus die Wahrheit noch nicht kennt, wir Erwachsenen es ihm aber so bald wie möglich sagen werden."

„Ja, das denke ich auch."

„Er wird hier aber nicht einfach auftauchen, oder?"

„Severus? Ich glaube nicht. Er hat mir gesagt, dass im kommenden Jahr in Hogwarts so eine Art Turnier stattfinden soll. Genaues weiß ich noch nicht, aber sie müssen da wohl jede Menge vorbereiten. Und außerdem wollte er uns ja unseren Frauenurlaub gönnen. Und außerdem ist auch noch die Quidditch Weltmeiterschaft."

„Er mag Quidditch?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ihn geht es, glaub ich, mehr darum, einige seiner…Leute zu treffen. Ich glaube, es wäre auch kein Problem, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass wir hier um ein oder zwei Wochen verlängern. Das einzige Problem könnte Adharas Geburtstag sein. Da könnte er vielleicht kommen wollen, wenn wir denn verlängern."

„Weiß Sirius denn, dass er mal ein Todesser war?"

„Nein. Er hat es schon immer vermutet, aber er weiß es bis heute nicht mit Sicherheit. Und bitte sag ihm das auch nicht, sonst rastet er wieder aus." Sie nickte. Und ich wusste, dass ich auf sie zählen konnte.

„Und du? Was willst du tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

Clot schlief bald ein. Ich fühlte mich überhaupt nicht nach Schlafen. Ich nahm mein Glas Wein, setzte mich auf die Stufen vor dem Bungalow und sah hinauf in den Sternenhimmel. Der Horizont färbte sich schon von schwarz zu blau als Sirius zu mir kam.

„Du hast nicht zufällig eine Zigarette?"

Ich warf ihm mein Päckchen zu und er setzt sich neben mich.

„Sie sieht aus wie ich." Er klang völlig benommen und überwältigt.

„Sei nicht unfair, sie ist immerhin ein Mädchen.", witzelte ich.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Und sie ist so unglaublich perfekt. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich ihr ganzes Leben verpasst haben soll. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich sie nie in den Schlaf wiegen konnte, oder ihr vorlesen oder…" Seine Stimme verlor sich, gedankenverloren atmete er den Rauch tief ein.

„Ich hätte mir auch gewünscht, dass alles anders gelaufen wäre."

„Und jetzt? Ich meine, was soll jetzt werden? Jetzt, wo du weißt, dass ich unschuldig bin? Können wir nicht jetzt endlich eine Familie werden?" Es war eine verzweifelte Frage, die mir fast das Herz brach.

Ich zündete auch eine Zigarette an. „Sirius, ich bin verheiratet. Ich werde Severus nicht so hängen lassen. Er verdient so viel mehr."

„Aber du liebst ihn nicht wirklich. Du denkst doch auch die ganze Zeit daran, wieder zu mir zurückzukehren, nicht wahr? Ich bin dein wahrer Mann und du weißt es."

Wie ich seine schreckliche Selbstsicherheit hasste. „Ich kenne dich nicht einmal, Sirius. Wir waren einmal zweieinhalb Jahre zusammen und das ist jetzt fast fünfzehn Jahre her. Das ist fast die Hälfte meines Lebens."

„Aber du hast mich geliebt. Denk an gestern. Du liebst mich."

„Ich…ich habe mich gestern hinreißen lassen. Ich …bitte bedräng mich nicht, Sirius. Das ist gerade alles zu viel auf einmal für mich."

„Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich habe plötzlich ein Kind. Und ich will mich um sie kümmern."

„Das geht nicht. Ich habe es dir gesagt."

„Ich werde dir nicht erlauben, mich wieder zu verlassen. Ich werde _Schnüffelchen _töten, wenn es sein muss."

„Ich habe dich nie verlassen. Du bist gegangen." Wir rauchten schweigend.

„Was soll denn nun werden, Sadra?"

„Clot und ich haben beschlossen, dass du erst mal bei uns bleiben kannst. Wir werden Adhara sagen, dass wir mal Freunde waren und jetzt erst herausgefunden haben, dass du unschuldig bist. Wir werden hier noch für zwei oder drei Wochen bleiben. Ich werde Adhara aber nicht sagen, dass du ihr Vater bist. Und das wäre im Moment alles."

„Das ist mehr, als ich verlangen kann, oder?" Dieses unwiderstehliche Lächeln.

„Sehr richtig!"

Er drückte seine Zigarette aus und sah mir direkt in die Augen. „Du hast ihn auf keinen Fall so sehr geliebt wie mich."

* * *

Ich hatte Sirius ins Bett geschickt, als die Sonne an diesem Tag aufgegangen war. Weil Adhara- zwar nur noch selten, aber doch ab und an- morgens zu mir ins Zimmer kam, um mich zu wecken, hatte ich ihn gebeten, in Clots Zimmer zu schlafen. Sie hatte ein Kingsize-Bett in ihrem Zimmer genau wie ich, aber Sirius hatte sich kommentarlos auf den Boden geworfen und war sofort eingeschlafen. Clot, die ich aufgeweckt hatte, grinste.

„Der wird sich wohl nie in mich verlieben, was?" Sie gähnte. „Jetzt sei eine liebe Freundin und lass mich noch ein bisschen schlafen. Ich habe furchtbare Kopfschmerzen."

Obwohl es meine zweite Nacht fast ohne Schlaf war, fühlte ich mich nicht müde. Vielleicht hielt das Adrenalin mich wach. Gedanken schossen durch meinen Kopf, eckten hier und da an, aber nichts fügte sich wie ein Puzzle zusammen, alles blieb wirr. Er war unschuldig, ich war verheiratet, Adhara. Es war seine Schuld. Klar gab es Sachen, die man nicht in einem Brief schrieb, aber meine Schwangerschaft war sicher das bessere Argument, es nicht getan zu haben. Eine Schwangerschaft war wie ein süßes Geheimnis, man wollte doch dem Vater des Babys in die Augen sehen, wenn er es erfuhr. Es hatte aber keine Notwendigkeit bestanden, mir in die Augen zu sehen, um mir zu sagen, dass sie den Geheimniswahrer getauscht hatten. Er war nur leichtsinnig, rücksichtslos und sorglos gewesen, so wie er es immer schon gewesen war. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass es auf dieser Welt tatsächlich Dinge und Menschen gab, die den supertollen Black und seine Freunde würden stoppen können? Er selber hätte sicher keinen Knut darauf gewettet.

Und doch hatte ich mit ihm geschlafen und konnte keine Reue fühlen. Angst- ja. Aber Reue? Echte Reue? Nein. Hätte Severus eine Gelegenheit bekommen, um mit Lily so zusammen zu sein, würde er sie auch genutzt haben und ich hätte es ihm nicht verübeln können…Ja, genau. Selbstgerechtigkeit, dein Name sei Sadra. Ich wäre ausgerastet; ich versuchte nur, trotzig zu sein. Aber was jetzt? Jetzt war die Phase blinder Leidenschaft vorbei und es wurde Zeit, wieder das Gehirn zu benutzen. Ich würde mir etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Was sollte ich Severus nur sagen? Die Wahrheit war sicher nicht meine erste Wahl.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und begann, das Frühstück zu machen. Es war noch sehr früh, aber was sollte ich machen? Würde eine übernächtigte Hexe, deren Welt plötzlich Kopf stand und die binnen kürzester Zeit zu viele dumme Fehler gemacht, jemals wieder zur Ruhe kommen?

Sirius und Clot schliefen beide noch, als Adhara wenig später in die Wohnküche sprang. Sie war schon richtig braun geworden und sah ausgeschlafen aus.

„Wow, Mama! Was ist denn hier los? Pfannkuchen, Waffeln, frische Brötchen, Rührei, Spiegelei, Croissants und Schinken? Kommt die Queen vorbei?"

Sie erlöste mich endlich von meiner ratslosen Denkerei.

„Guten Morgen, Adhara." Ich küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, eigentlich super- ich hab nur geträumt, dass ich mich mit Yvette gestritten hätte und es tat mir nachher so leid, aber sie wollte meine Entschuldigung nicht annehmen! Und du?", plauderte sie, während sie sich auf den erstbesten Stuhl fallen ließ. Dass wir uns gegenseitig unsere Träume erzählten, war ein Ritual, was ich von meiner Mutter übernommen hatte.

„Nichts. Adhara, wir müssen uns mal unterhalten.", seufzte ich und hoffte, dass sie gut mit der Sache würde umgehen können.

„Über was denn?" Sie hatte keine Angst, es war nur Neugier in ihrer Stimme. Noch hatte sie keine Geheimnisse vor mir, die ihr wegen einer solchen Ansage Sorge bereiten könnten.

„Kannst du dich noch an Sirius Black erinnern? Wir haben von ihm gesprochen."

„Ja, klar."

„Es gibt da eine Sache, die ich dir in den Weihnachtsferien nicht über ihn gesagt habe."

„Was denn?" Sie schien mehr an dem Frühstück vor ihrer Nase interessiert zu sein.

„Er war einmal ein Freund von mir."

„Was echt?" Sie sah mich mit riesigen Augen an. „Du warst mit einem Massenmörder befreundet?"

„Nein, wir waren befreundet, bevor er ein Massenmörder geworden ist. Oder besser gesagt: bevor ich dachte, dass er ein Massenmörder geworden wäre. Aber ich weiß jetzt, dass ich Unrecht hatte."

„Warte, warte. Jetzt mal ganz langsam."

Ich musste lachen, diesen Satz hatte sie von Clot übernommen. Ich setzte mich. „Adhara, Sirius und ich sind Freunde geworden, nachdem ich nach England gekommen war. Wir waren beide mit den Potters befreundet und einem Haufen anderer Leute. Das war in der Zeit, als noch der Dunkle Lord regiert hat. Ich habe dir ja davon erzählt. Er war es, der damals die Potters umgebracht hat- unsere Freunde. Wir alle haben damals gedacht, dass es Sirius Black gewesen wäre, der die Potters an ihn verraten hat. Das habe ich ja damals schon versucht, dir zu erklären mit dem Versteckspiel. Er war es aber nicht. Er hat ihnen nicht verraten, wo die Potters versteckt waren; es war jemand anderes."

Adhara sah mich zögerlich an. „Aber er hat doch auch all diese Muggel getötet, oder nicht?"

„Nein, als das passiert ist, wollte er eigentlich den wahren Verräter der Potters gerade töten, aber der war schneller. Dieser andere Mann hat die Muggel getötet und ist dann verschwunden, so, dass es aussah, als wäre es Black gewesen. Black ist dann auch festgenommen worden von den Auroren."

Adhara lachte. „Und das glaubst du, Mama? Also echt- doch nicht im Ernst?"

„Doch, ich tue es. Aber aus gutem Grund. Es würde jetzt zu weit führen, dir alles jetzt auf einmal zu erklären, aber er ist unschuldig. Ich weiß das jetzt, Clot weiß das und auch einige andere wichtige Leute wissen das jetzt."

„Aber warum stand es dann denn noch nicht in der Zeitung?" Sie bediente sich munter am Rührei, das sie auf ein aufgeschnittenes Brötchen matschte.

„Weil die meisten Menschen noch nicht wissen, dass er unschuldig ist. Und viele Menschen werden es wahrscheinlich auch nicht glauben wollen." Ich musste an Severus denken.

„Aber warum sagt ihr, die ihr es wisst, nicht einfach die Wahrheit?" Sie biss in ihr Brötchen.

„Es gibt zu wenige Augenzeugen, die die Wahrheit bestätigen könnten."

„Naja, so gesehen gibt es ja auch ziemlich wenige Augenzeugen dafür, dass die Muggels immer Aliens sehen, aber es glauben trotzdem ziemlich viele Leute dran."

„Adhara, das ist kein Witz. Sirius Black ist unschuldig, aber wenn die falschen Leute ihn in die Finger kriegen, wird er sterben. Das Ministerium hat erlaubt, dass der Dementorenkuss an ihm durchgeführt werden darf.", meine Stimme war zu drängend.

„Was ist denn das?" Sie futterte weiter munter ihr Brötchen, während sie mich skeptisch ansah.

„Du weißt doch, was Dementoren sind, oder?" Sie nickte. „Der Kuss eines Dementoren heißt, dass er dir die Seele aus dem Leib saugen darf."

„Ihhhhhhhhh!"

„Es bedeutet, dass deine Seele niemals Frieden finden wird, auch wenn dein Körper irgendwann wegen deines Alters sterben sollte. Es ist eine viel schlimmere Strafe als der Tod."

„Warum erzählst du mir das jetzt, Mama?" In ihrer Stimme lag Angst.

„Weil er jetzt hier ist."

„WAS?", kreischte sie und sprang auf, als hätte sie gerade einen Geist gesehen.

„Pssst, keine Panik, alles ist okay. Clot und ich möchten, dass er ein Weilchen hier bleiben kann, weil er sonst nirgendwo bleiben kann, bis seine Unschuld erwiesen ist und hier wird ihn sicher keiner suchen."

„Aber was, wenn die Dementoren kommen und dann uns küssen?"

„Adhara, beruhig dich. Guck mal, was Black angeblich gemacht hat! Der Kuss der Dementoren ist ja erst erlaubt worden, als sie gemerkt haben, dass sie ihn nicht kriegen können. Keiner würde jemals erlauben, dass uns so was passiert! Wir würden nicht mal nach Askanban kommen, vor allem nicht du, weil du noch minderjährig bist!" Es war wirklich das erste Mal, dass auch mir der Gedanke kam, dass ich womöglich nach Askaban würde gehen müssen, weil ich einem Ausbrecher geholfen hatte.

„Was sagt Severus dazu?"

Meine Güte- das sie so schnell auf ihn kommen musste! „ Er gehört zu den Leuten, die die Wahrheit bisher noch nicht kennen. Du darfst ihm nichts davon sagen, was wir hier machen, okay?"

„Aber Mama, wie kann er das noch nicht wissen? Normalerweise weiß er immer alles!"

„Naja, dieses Mal eben nicht. Adhara, vor ein paar Monaten hast du die ganze Sache noch für das Coolste der Welt gehalten." Sie sah mich aufmerksam an. „War es so oder war es so? Sirius Black ist jetzt hier. Aber du darfst es Severus nicht sagen. Auf gar keinen Fall. Erst muss ich mit ihm reden! Wenn ich das erledigt habe, wird alles in Ordnung sein."

Severus hatte einmal mehr Recht gehabt- Lügen fiel mir wirklich leicht.

Adhara schien trotzdem nicht überzeugt.

„Adhara, komm schon. Du willst doch nicht, dass Sirius den Kuss bekommt, weil du Severus davon erzählt hast, bevor ich es ihm erklären konnte? Severus würde sich selbst ewig Vorwürfe deswegen machen müssen. Er würde es niemals wollen, dass ein Unschuldiger seinetwegen stirbt!" Ich traute meinen eigenen Ohren kaum. Was trieb ich hier eigentlich? Ich setzte meine eigene Tochter mit Fehlern von Severus unter Druck, die er nur zu gern machen würde? Aber es schien zu funktionieren.

„Ich muss das Geheimnis also für mich behalten?"

„Ja, es ist unser Geheimnis. Deins, Clots und meins. Keiner von uns sagt ein Sterbenswörtchen, bis ich sage, dass es okay, ist."

„Okay." Adhara war plötzlich ganz aufgeregt. „Aber wo ist er denn?"

„In Clots Zimmer, er schläft."

„In Clots Zimmer, Mama? Sind die beiden verliebt?"

Ich lachte. Adharas Denken war eben manchmal doch noch das eines Kindes, wenn es um solche Dinge ging. Sie benutzte all diese großen Begriffe von Liebe, ohne zu wissen, was eigentlich für eine Bedeutung dahinter stand. Natürlich waren sie und ihre Freundinnen schon stets und ständig in Jungs verliebt, aber das Gefühl, das die Erwachsenen meinten, fehlte dahinter noch. Noch. Ich wusste, dass sich das jeden Tag würde ändern können.

„Wer ist verliebt?", fragte Clot, die gerade gähnend auf der Bildfläche erschien. „Merlin- was ist denn das für ein Frühstück?" Sie flog förmlich zum Tisch und nahm sich Kaffe und ein paar Croissants.

„Du! Und Sirius Black!" Adhara strahlte und kam sich gerade sehr wichtig vor.

Clots Augen suchten mich nur für eine halbe Sekunde. „Deine Mutter hat dir also schon gesagt, dass er hier ist?" Adhara nickte entzückt. „Und du weißt auch schon, dass du die Klappe halten musst, egal, was passiert?"

„Ja, das Mama mir schon gesagt. Es ist ein Geheimnis zwischen uns dreien!"

„Okay. Und auf gar keinen Fall darf Severus davon wissen, okay?"

„Adhara schien sehr abgelenkt und dachte gerade sicher nicht an Severus. „Ja."

„Gut." Clot warf Zucker in ihren Kaffee. „Warum gehst du ihn nicht wecken, Sadra? Er ist bei weitem nicht der beste Bettvorleger, den ich bisher hatte." Sie sah mich an.

„Ihr seid also verliebt?", fragte Adhara Clot in aufgeregtem Ton.

Ich musste grinsen. Dann sieh mal zu, wie du aus der Nummer wieder raus kommst, Clot. Ich hörte sie ehr gelangweilt sagen: „Nah."

Kurz überlegte ich, ob es nicht wirklich sinnvoller wäre, Adhara zu erzählen, dass Clot in Sirius verliebt wäre, sodass sie würde verstehen können, dass es besonders wichtig war, Severus gegenüber den Mund zu halten. Aber das würden wir noch klären müssen.


	30. Versuche

**Kapitel 30**

**-Versuche-**

Sirius schlief noch, als ich ins Zimmer kam, war aber sofort hellwach als er meine Hände auf seinem Gesicht fühlte. Das war eine dieser besonderen Sachen an ihm- wann immer er wach wurde, sah er einfach bezaubernd aus. Seine Haare waren verwuschelt, aber trotzdem sexy in Form, seine Augen waren verschlafen, aber leuchteten und er sah noch mehr zum Anbeißen aus denn je.

„Baby.", flüsterte er und lächelte schläfrig in mein Gesicht. Wie konnte ich ihn denn nicht lieben?

„Hey. Tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass das eine kurze Nacht war, aber wir wollen jetzt frühstücken und Adhara möchte dich kennenlernen." Ich schluckte schwer.

„Küss mich."

„Nein, wir…" Zwei seiner Finger fuhren über den schmalen Streifen nackter Haut zwischen meinem Rock und meinem Top und jagten Lustschauer durch meinen Körper.

„Küss mich.", wiederholte er, hakte seine Finger unter den Bund und zog mich so sanft zu sich. Wir küssten uns zärtlich und verspielt, meine guten Vorsätze waren mit einem Mal ausgelöscht. Seine grauen Augen waren voller Lust und seine Stimme rau, als er von mir abließ. „Lass uns frühstücken."

Er sprang unvermittelt auf die Füße und zog mich mit sich.

Nur ich konnte die enorme Anspannung in ihm wahrnehmen, als wir uns dem Tisch näherten. Äußerlich zeigte er ein leichtes und lockeres Lächeln. Clot heuchelte so eine Art freundlichen Interesses an seinem Erscheinen, aber Adhara starrte ihn voller offener Bewunderung an. Ich konnte der Schock förmlich spüren, der durch Sirius Körper jagte, als er ihr das allererste Mal in die Augen sah.

„Hallo." Adharas Stimme war freundlich und aufgeschlossen, sie war noch nie besonders schüchtern gewesen.

„Hallo." Sirius klang da schon deutlich unentspannter während er sich setzte.

„Meine Mutter hier-", sie deutete lässig mit ihrer Gabel in meine Richtung- „hat mir gesagt, dass Sie hier bei uns bleiben werden und dass Sie doch kein Mörder sind." Es bereitete ihr nicht die geringste Mühe mit diesem für sie fremden Mann zu reden.

„Ähm, ja, danke. Sag ruhig du zu mir."

„Okay. Warum denn danke?"

„Naja, dass ich hier bleiben kann. Und dafür, dass du nicht denkst, dass ich ein Mörder wäre."

„Aber dafür musst du dich doch nicht bedanken.", sie strahlte freundlich. Clot und ich wechselten einen raschen Blick, während Adhara anfing, Sirius mit Fragen zu bombardieren. Er war recht schweigsam und vorsichtig mit seinen Antworten, sein Blick haftete die ganze Zeit auf ihrem lebhaften Gesicht. Ich konnte in seinem Gesicht sehen, dass er mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert war.

„Adhara, warum lässt du Sirius nicht erstmal frühstücken?" unterbrach ich sie schließlich.

„Entschuldigung." Sie schlug die Augen nieder.

„Nein. Nein, das ist schon okay." Es schien ihm das Herz zu brechen, dass irgendetwas ihre Laune trüben könnte. „Ich...ich bin nur so überrascht. Ja. Frühstück mit drei jungen Damen ist nicht das, was ich noch gewöhnt bin." Rasch lud ich ihm alles auf den Teller, was er früher gerne gegessen hatte.

„Gibt es auch Frühstück in Askaban?" Adhara wedelte wieder mit ihrer Gabel herum.

„Nein. So etwas wie feste Essenszeiten gibt es dort nicht. Man kriegt immer nur dann etwas zu essen, wenn jemand daran denkt, einem etwas zu geben."

„Aber das ist ja furchtbar!" rief Adhara mitfühlend.

Sirius sah sie einen Moment zu lange an. Sie fühlte sich unwohl unter seinem Starren und wechselte rasch das Thema:

„Willst du nach dem Frühstück mit mir an den Strand kommen? Du könntest bestimmt ein bisschen Sonne gut vertragen, du bist ja ganz blaß."

„Adhara! Er kann doch nicht so in der Sonne herumlaufen wie du. Denk doch bitte daran, was ich dir gesagt habe."

„Aber es gibt auch ganz viele Strände, an denen überhaupt niemand ist!" hielt sie dagegen.

„Das sind aber nicht die Ecken, an denen du und deine Freunde dich rumtreiben."

Sie sah mich trotzig an. „Ich dachte ja nur, dass er vielleicht auch mal ein bisschen in die Sonne will nach den ganzen Jahren im Gefängnis. Ich wollte ja gar nicht fragen, ob er Volleyball mit mir und meinen Freuden spielen will."

„Du hast auch Recht." Er lächelte sie gewinnend an. „Ich würde wirklich sehr gerne in die Sonne gehen, aber du musst mir wirklich einen dieser einsamen Strände zeigen."

* * *

So kam es, dass Adhara an diesem Nachmittag nicht mit ihrer Crew loszog, sondern mit Clot, Sirius und mir zu einem der abgelegenen und völlig einsamen Strände ging. Sicherheitshalber schützen wir uns noch mit allen Zaubersprüchen gegen Entdeckung, die und einfielen und machten es uns dann im weißen Sand gemütlich. Ich döste fast sofort ein, die zwei schlaflosen Nächte machten sich bemerkbar. Ich wachte erst wieder auf, als ich Clot laut kreischen und lachen hörte.

Allem Anschein nach war sie in eine Wasserschlacht gegen Sirius und Adhara verwickelt, zumindest standen alle drei im Wasser und spritzten wie wild mit Wasser aufeinander. Der Anblick versetzte mir einen heftigen Stich. Was für eine Kindheit hätte Adhara haben können, wenn Sirius nur bei uns gewesen wäre?

Sei es in einem Versteck oder nicht- er war zwar selbst manchmal ein großes Kind, aber er wäre ein perfekter Vater gewesen und hätte ihr so viel geben können. Und warum hatte er das nicht getan? Ich fühlte bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran sofort wieder Übelkeit. Eine ganze Woche. Um es mir zu sagen, oder um es Dumbledore zu sagen. Seit Sirius mir heute Morgen detailliert von der Begegnung mit Hagrid erzählt hatte, war ich sogar noch wütender. Ein Ordensmitglied, das auf Dumbledores Anweisung hin Harry eingesammelt hatte und was machte Sirius anstatt wenigstens ihm zu erzählen, was in Wahrheit vorgefallen war? Er zieht los, um Peter zu töten. Er wäre ohnehin ins Gefängnis gekommen. Selbstjustiz war auch in der Zaubererwelt nicht ohne Folgen. Vielleicht hätte er mildernde Umstände geltend machen können. Hatte er überhaupt an mich gedacht, bevor er sich entschlossen hatte, Peter umzulegen? Er behauptete zwar ‚ja', aber sein ganzes Verhalten sprach wohl eher für ein klares ‚nein'.

Jetzt brüllte Adhara. Sie hatte sich hinter Clot geflüchtet, nachdem Sirius sie ins Wasser geworfen hatte. Die beiden fingen einen heftigen Gegenangriff an und trieben Sirius so aus dem Wasser. Ich sah ihn auf mich zu rennen und schloss rasch meine Augen. Ich wollte diesen wunderbaren Sonnentag nicht mit meinem Brüten und meinem Pessimismus vergiften.

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf genau über meinem Bauch, sodass kühle Wassertropfen auf mich fielen. Ich kreischte mit gespieltem Entsetzen auf und riss die Augen wieder auf. Ich hoffte, dass er mir meine düsteren Gedanken nicht ansehen konnte. Ich sah, wie schwer er atmete, auch seine Haut war von dem bisschen Sonne schon leicht gebräunt und Millionen winziger Wassertropfen rannen glitzernd seinen athletischen Körper herunter. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten sofort geküsst und an mich gezogen. War es möglich, eine Person zur selben Zeit so zu hassen und zu lieben?

Er lächelte mich zärtlich an.

„Ich weiß ja, dass ich mich wiederhole, aber du bist die schönste Frau, die es jemals auf dieser Welt geben wird. Kommst du mit ins Wasser? Ich brauche Verstärkung gegen die beiden Furien da!" Wie konnte er nur so locker und lebhaft sein, nach allem, was gewesen war?

„Also- was ist?", lachte er als ich nicht antwortete.

„Wie machst du das?"

„Was?"

„Wie kannst du so voller…Lebenslust und Spaß und allem sein?"

Er zögerte. „Ich bin hier an diesem wunderbaren Ort, ich habe meine Tochter bei mir und ich habe die Frau, die ich liebe hier, und die Sonne scheint. Was wäre ich für ein erbärmlicher Idiot, wenn ich jetzt anfinge, nachzudenken? Das hier könnte einer der schönsten Momente meines Lebens werden, deswegen werde ich ihn auch nicht ruinieren. Komm mit!"

Er hielt mir seine Hand hin und ich nahm sie. Er hatte ja Recht. Wir könnten das hier genauso gut genießen. Es würde ohnehin schnell genug vorbei sein.

Trotzdem gingen mir seine Worte den ganzen Tag nicht aus dem Kopf. ‚Das hier könnte einer der schönsten Momente meines Lebens werden'. Seine unerträgliche Leichtigkeit. Und doch hatte er Recht. Ich könnte auch einfach aufhören, über die Vergangenheit zu grübeln und mich vor der Zukunft zu fürchten. Ich hatte mit ihm geschlafen. Ich würde dafür bezahlen, egal, ob es nur einmal gewesen war oder hundertmal. Er war zwölf Jahre in Askaban gewesen. War es denn wirklich wichtig, über die Gründe nachzudenken, wenn es doch nicht mehr zu ändern war? Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, so sein zu können wie er. Einfach alles hinter mir lassen und den Moment genießen.

Am Abend gingen Clot und ich in unser Haus, um Essen zu holen, während Sirius und Adhara am Strand nach Feuerholz für unser Lagerfeuer suchten. Wir alle waren erschöpft von dem anstrengenden Schlachttag im Wasser, aber lächerlich glücklich.

„Das war mal so richtig lustig!" Clot lachte. „Sirius ist einfach großartig."

Ja, genau. Großartig im Scheiße bauen…ich würde diese Gedanken wohl nie sein lassen können.

„Ich wünschte nur, er wäre in den letzten zwölf Jahren auch für uns da gewesen." murrte ich.

„Sadra, komm mal runter. Es macht keinen Sinn, über vergossene…"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber irgendwie kann ich ihm nicht so leicht verzeihen wie du."

„Es geht hier doch nicht ums Verzeihen. Aber was kann er denn tun? Soll er seinen Kopf abschneiden, um bei dir Abbitte zu leisten?"

„Das wäre doch mal was."

„Du bist grausam. Nichts, was er tun kann, wird dir eure letzten zwölf Jahre zurückbringen. Und du tust ja so, als hättest du in dieser Zeit nur schlechte Zeiten gehabt, aber eigentlich war en es gute Jahre. Wir zwei hatten schließlich auch viel Spaß. Mach nicht Fehler und bereue eigene Lebenszeit, sonst endest du noch wie diese alten Wachteln, die wir so hassen. Versuch wenigstens, positiv zu denken."

Ich seufzte. Sie hatte ja Recht, er hatte ja auch Recht. Alle hatten sie Recht, aber trotzdem war ich nicht glücklich. Die letzten zwölf Jahre waren ja gut gewesen, aber wie wären sie mit ihm gewesen? Und es wäre so leicht gewesen, dass ganze Desaster einfach zu verhindern.

* * *

Es war ein wundervoller Abend gewesen, wir hatten Fleisch und Kartoffeln über dem offenen Feuer gegrillt, geredet und gelacht. Und doch fühlte ich mich umso melancholischer je schöner der Abend wurde und so blieb ich am Strand zurück, als Clot mit Sirius und Adhara zum Haus ging, um sie ins Bett zu bringen.

Das Feuer flackerte vor meinem Gesicht. So hätte es sein können. Aber so war es nicht gewesen. Er hatte mir nichts von dem Tausch gesagt und alles, was passiert war, war einfach passiert. Er war zwölf Jahre in Askaban gewesen und ich war mit einem anderen Mann verheiratet. Soweit die Fakten. Aber was jetzt?

„Einen Knut für deine Gedanken." Ich zuckte zusammen. Sirius war gerade wieder hinter mir aufgetaucht und umarmte mich von hinten, während ich an Severus und die falsche Gallone denken musste. Ich schüttelte seinen Arm ab.

„Sadra." Er sah mir in die Augen, seine Stimme klang leer. „Ich weiß in Wahrheit doch genau, woran du gerade denkst."

„Naja, das ist wohl auch nicht allzu schwer zu erraten.", gab ich bissig zurück.

„Sadra, bitte. Das war heute der erste Tag in meinem Leben, den ich mit meiner Tochter verbringen durfte. Bitte sei nicht so. Glaub mir- du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich bereue, was ich getan habe." In seinen grauen Augen schimmerten plötzlich Tränen und sofort wurden auch meine Augen feucht. Ich wehrte seinen Arm diesmal nicht ab, als er ihn um mich legte und mich fest an seine Brust zog. Ich spürte seine Tränen in mein Haar fallen und hörte sein gequältes Atmen. Es war genauso zu viel für ihn, wie es zu viel für mich war.

„Sie ist so perfekt. Danke. Ich danke dir so sehr für sie." Seine Stimme brach.

So saßen wir zusammen, hielten uns aneinander fest und weinten über unsere verpfuschten Leben. Vielleicht hatten wir Stunden so da gesessen, als Sirius schließlich tief Luft holte:

„Von jetzt an wird alles anders sein. Ich werde Peter finden und ihn zwingen, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Mein guter Ruf wird wiederhergestellt werden und ich werde ein freier Mann sein. Und ich werde mit meiner Familie leben."

„Sirius, du hast keine Familie." Ich erschrak mich selber über diesen Satz, weil er viel härter klang als ich ihn gemeint hatte. Sirius sah in meine Augen.

„Ich habe Adhara. Und ich werde dich haben."

„Sirius…"

„Nein." Sein Gesicht war hart als mich zu einem Kuss an sich zog.

„Sirius!"

„Nein, ich möchte das jetzt nicht hören. Das ist doch verrückt. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, als du diesen Penner geheiratet hast, aber du gehörst zu mir und das weißt du!"

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach hier auftauchen und von mir erwarten, dass ich springe, wenn du pfeifst! Und ich werde dir verraten, was ich mir gedacht habe, als ich Severus geheiratet habe- dass ich ihn liebe."

Sirius lächelte mich an, als hätte ich gerade einen mäßig witzigen Scherz gemacht. „Ja, sicher."

„Nein, Sirius. Du kannst das nicht einfach so abtun! Er ist mein Ehemann, ich habe ihn aus gutem Grund geheiratet und ich liebe ihn."

„Ach komm schon, niemand liebt _Schnüffelchen_. Ich bin sicher, dass den sogar seine eigene Mutter hasst."

„Siruus, hör auf!"

„Was denn? Willst ihn etwa verteidigen? Ernsthaft? Wie rührend!" Sirius wurde laut. „Er ist ein öliger und schleimiger Arsch und ein furchtbarer Idiot und außerdem bis unter die Arme in den Dunklen Künsten versunken! Ich werde diese Person nicht in der Nähe meiner Tochter tolerieren!" Den letzten Satz brüllte er.

„WAS?" Ich schrie zurück. „Du bist wohl übergeschnappt? Dieser furchtbare Idiot hat praktisch deine Tochter groß gezogen! Er hat sich um sie gekümmert, während du es vorgezogen hast, in Askaban zu chillen, weil du zu blöd warst, zuzugeben, dass du und James aufs falsche Pferd gesetzt haben! Was glaubst du, wer du bist, dass du hier jetzt auf einmal meinst, du hättest zum Thema Adhara irgendwas zu sagen? Du bist für sie ein Fremder während Severus ihr wie ein Vater ist!"

„Ich werde ihr wie ein Vater sein! Ich bin nämlich zufällig ihr Vater!"

„Sirius! Du hast sie heute zum ersten Mal gesehen! Sie kennt dich nicht, sie weiß nicht, dass du ihr Vater bist! Bitte tu das nicht! Bitte tu ihr das nicht an!" Tränen schossen mir wieder in die Augen. Sofort schwang Sirius Laune um und er zog mich wieder in seine Arme, wo er mich sanft hin und her wiegte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Baby. Bitte weine nicht. Das war heute einfach zu viel für mich. Mein Kind, meine eigene Tochter. Sie ist so ein wundervolles Mädchen. Ich liebe sie, ich liebe dich. Was soll ich denn machen? Ich werde sie nicht wieder verlassen!"

Merlin, was hatte ich eigentlich erwartet? Ich hätte es ihm nicht sagen dürfen. Die Situation lief völlig aus dem Ruder. Zusammen starrten wir eine Weile in die Dunkelheit.

„Das ist alles so verrückt.", flüsterte ich.

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Sirius nahm meine Hand. „Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Ich liebe dich und du liebst mich. Wir werden von jetzt an zusammen bleiben und Adhara wird bei uns sein. Wir werden eine richtige Familie werden. Wir können mehr Kinder zusammen haben. Alles wird gut, wenn mein guter Ruf erst wiederhergestellt ist."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nicht so.

„Liebst du mich denn nicht mehr?" Seine Stimme war ganz nah an meinem Ohr.

Ich starrte in die rote Glut des Feuers. Liebte ich ihn? Natürlich tat ich das. Aber ich liebte auch Severus.

„Sirius, so einfach ist es nicht."

„Doch, das ist es." Er begann, meinen Nacken zu küssen.

„Ich brauche Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken. Das ist zu viel auf einmal.", stöhnte ich und gestattete ihm, weiter zu machen.

„Ich werde dir geben, was immer du brauchst.", murmelte er, während er den obersten Knopf meines Tops öffnete.

Das würde kein gutes Ende nehmen.


	31. Entdeckungen

**Kapitel 31**

**-Entdeckungen-**

„Du siehst nicht besonders erholt aus."

„Ah, es ist dort einfach zu heiß…und naja- zu viel Alkohol gab es wohl auch." Ich lachte beiläufig und hoffte, dass das Severus überzeugen würde.

Ich stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und packte meinen Koffer aus. Ich spürte seinen Blick in meinem Rücken wie Feuer brennen. Bitte, lass es ihn nicht wissen!

Die Wochen auf den Malediven waren ebenso wundervoll wie grauenhaft gewesen. Sirius war wirklich bei uns geblieben und hatte mit uns gelebt, er hatte den ganzen Tag mit Adhara gespielt und die Nächte mit mir verbracht. Ich hatte jedes einzelne Mal versucht, ihm zu widerstehen, wirklich, aber ich konnte es nicht und so waren wir noch viel zu oft miteinander im Bett gelandet. Wir hatten viel gemeinsam gelacht, wir hatten unzählige Streits gehabt, dasselbe Thema wieder und wieder durchgekaut und natürlich hatten wir keine Lösung gefunden. Oft war es so gewesen wie früher, aber diese Tage waren vorbei. Wir waren wie eine Familie gewesen, ein Witz von einer Familie, die es nie gegeben hatte. Und trotzdem oder gerade deswegen hatte ich keine Entscheidung fällen können. Was sollte ich auch tun? Was er getan hatte, war einfach nicht verzeihen. Ich liebte ihn ebenso sehr, wie ich ihn hasste. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte er es nicht wenigstens Hagrid gesagt? Warum hatte er sich denn nicht verteidigt? Wenn schon nicht um seinetwillen, warum dann nicht wenigstens um meinetwillen? Wie hatte er so dumm sein können? Er hatte alles versaut. Etwas, was Severus niemals hätte geschehen lassen.

Sirius hatte natürlich die ganze Zeit versucht, mich zu drängen, Severus zu verlassen, aber ich hatte mich geweigert. Nicht so. Er verdiente etwas so viel besseres. Und auf jeden Fall besser als ich. Und wollte ich ihn überhaupt verlassen?

„Und morgen willst du also nach Hause fahren und wieder seine ergebende Gattin spielen?", hatte Sirius mich in unserer letzten Nacht gefragt. Er hatte aggressiv geklungen und mit seiner Kiefermuskulatur gespielt- bei ihm ein sicheres Zeichen für Wut.

„Wir werden sehen, was passieren wird." Ich fürchtete diesen Moment mehr als alles andere. Aber ich konnte Severus nicht verlassen und ich wollte es auch nicht. Nicht, nach allem, was er für mich getan hatte, und nicht so. Ich liebte ihn. Ich liebte Sirius. Und ich konnte es nicht ändern.

„Wirst du mit ihm schlafen?"

„Er ist mein Ehemann, Sirius."

„Und was bin ich? Dein Urlaubsflirt?"

Ich seufzte. Nein, ja, egal. Ich hatte ohnehin keine Ahnung mehr, wer in meinem Leben noch was war. Ohne selbstmitleidig sein zu wollen, hätte ich es mir niemals so schwer vorgestellt, gleichzeitig zwei Männer zu lieben, die dabei noch so unterschiedlichen waren wie Feuer und Eis. Ich hasste mich selbst dafür, dass ich Sirius nicht hatte widerstehen können. Ich hatte Severus nicht körperlich betrügen wollen und doch hatte ich es zugelassen.

„Ich werde ihn töten müssen", fauchte Sirius. „Ich teile dich nicht mit ihm!"

„Sirius, hör bitte auf. Es ist auch so schwer genug für mich. Wenn er herausfindet, was ich getan habe, dann bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass er mich getötet haben wird, bevor du auch nur eine Chance hattest, ihn umzubringen. ER will mich sicherlich auch nicht mit dir teilen und er weiß noch nicht einmal, dass er das gerade tut."

Sirius hieb wütend in sein Kissen. „Was kann ich tun? Sag mir, was ich tun muss, damit du diesen Penner endgültig verlässt!"

Ich hob die Schultern. „Ich brauche Zeit, um mir über alles klar zu werden."

„Was?" Sirius war im Handumdrehen auf den Beinen. „Du überlegst ernsthaft bei ihm zu bleiben? Was soll das?"

„Sirius! Du kannst nicht einfach in mein ehedem so friedliches Leben platzen und glauben, dass du nur mit den Fingern schnippen musst, damit alles zurück ist auf dem Stand von 1979! Du warst zwölf Jahre lang wegen nichts im Gefängnis! Ich habe mir da draußen ein Leben aufgebaut! Ich habe dein Kind allein großgezogen! Ich habe jemanden gefunden, der sich um kümmert!" Den letzten Satz flüsterte ich nur.

„Ist es das, was du brauchst? Jemanden, der sich um dich kümmert?", spie Sirius. „Du hast dich doch selbst immer für so entsetzlich unabhängig gehalten, erinnerst du dich?"

„Alles klar. Das hier führt zu nichts."

„Baby! Ich liebe dich und ich habe dich zwölf lange Jahre geliebt! Du kannst mich nicht so hängen lassen! Ich bin der Vater deines Kindes!"

„Sirius, pssssst!"

„Du kannst sie mir nicht wider wegnehmen! Ich brauche sie! Ich brauche dich!"

„Sirius, du bist ein gesuchter Mörder! Die gesamte Zaubererwelt ist auf der Suche nach dir! Wie willst du denn bitte mit uns zusammenleben? Verrat mir das mal!"

„Ich werde Peter finden und er wird bezahlen für all das hier! Ich werde meinen Namen reinwaschen und dann werde ich zusammen mit dir, Adhara und Harry leben."

„Peter zu finden scheint nur nicht ganz sooooo einfach zu sein, hmm? Hat ja beim letzten Mal, als du es versucht hattest, auch nicht so super geklappt." Mein Tonfall war ätzend.

„Ich werde diese Ratte finden und dann werde ich sie töten!"

Er hatte in dieser Nacht wieder mit mir geschlafen, danach hielt er mich fest an seine Brust gepresst.

„Bitte erlaube ihm nicht, dich wieder anzufassen."

Als er eingeschlafen war, weinte ich in mein Kissen.

* * *

Und so stand ich nun in meinem Schlafzimmer und packte den Koffer aus. Sirius hatte beschlossen, noch eine Weile auf den Malediven zu bleiben, weil er dort verhältnismäßig sicher war. Ich hatte erst Adharas Koffer ausgepackt, damit sie losziehen konnte und ihren Freundinnen von dem Urlaub erzählen konnte. Und natürlich, damit sie aus dem Weg war. Auch wenn Clot und ich uns ziemlich sicher waren, dass sie Sirius nicht an Severus verraten würde, schien es mir sicherer, sie genau nach unserer Ankunft nicht allein in seiner Nähe zu lassen. Adhara mochte Sirius zwar wirklich und er hatte es anscheinend geschafft, ihr durch die Blume klar zu machen, dass er und Severus einander nicht freundschaftlich gesonnen waren, aber sicher war sicher.

„So, so.", erwiderte er, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Erzähl mir mal lieber was von diesem Aufruhr bei der Weltmeisterschaft. Dein Brief ist ziemlich kurz gewesen."

„Das war nichts. Ein dummer Streich würde ich sagen." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ meine Kleidung genau dorthin fliegen, wo ich sie jeweils haben wollte. „Warum verschwendest du deine Zeit mit Muggel-Auspacken?"

Weil ich dir nicht ins Gesicht sehen kann. Weil ich mich dafür hasse, dir das angetan zu haben. Es kostete mich all meine Willenskraft, mich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Was ist denn los mit dir?" Seine tiefschwarzen Augen suchten Blickkontakt zu meinen, aber ich sah rasch auf den Fußboden. „Du scheinst nervös zu sein."

„Nur müde."

Er kam zu mir herüber und schloss mich fest in seine Arme. Ich fühlte die Macht und die Stärke, die von ihm ausging. Sie gab mir wieder dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit und beschützt sein, das ich so liebte. Merlin, wie hatte ich ihm das nur antun können?

„Dann solltest du dich vielleicht etwas ausruhen."

Er führte mich wie ein Gentleman zu meinem Bett und setzte sich auf den Rand, während ich mich in gespielter Gelassenheit ausstreckte. Da er wieder- dieser fantastische Mann. Zuvorkommend und wirklich um mich besorgt und ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als einen Idioten aus im zu machen. Mich überkam das dringend Bedürfnis, sofort alles zu gestehen und ihn um Vergebung anzubetteln, aber ich wusste, dass genau das die eine Sache sein würde, die ich von Severus nicht zu erwarten hatte.

Ich wollte gerade meine Augen schließen und versuchen, meinen Atem zu kontrollieren, als ich sah, wie Severus seinen Arm berührte, genau an der Stelle, an der das Dunkle Mal war.

„Was ist denn?", fragte ich alarmiert.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Warum berührst du dein Mal?"

„Warum lügst du mich an?" Sein Blick traf mich wie eine Peitsche.

„Ich…habe…habe nicht gelogen." Großartiger Anfang.

„Doch, das hast du." Er erhob sich langsam von meinem Bett.

„Nein."

„Es waren Leute vom Ministerium hier. Sie haben nach dir gesucht. Sie wollten wissen, wo du steckst und ob du ihnen eventuell behilflich sein könnest bei der Suche nach Sirius Black. Du warst schließlich einmal seine Freundnin."

Innerlich schien ich einzufrieren. Was wusste er?

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass das lange her ist und du jetzt meine Ehefrau bist, die gerade im Urlaub weilt. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass du sicherlich in keinster Weise Kontakt zu einem Schwerverbrecher und Mörder hast Und doch frage ich dich- lag ich falsch?"

„Wie kommst du denn…"

„Lag ich falsch?"

„Ich…."

„Du hast ihn gesehen, nicht wahr? Glaubst du allen Ernstes ich könnte einen Kater oder Müdigkeit nicht von einem schlechten Gewissen unterscheiden?"

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du red…"

„Nein, natürlich weißt du das nicht.", feixte er, während er sich zu mir umdrehte, die Arme verschränkt. Ich sah ihn nur an.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass das hier funktionieren würde?" Es klang fast mitleidig.

„Was meinst du?" Vielleicht fischte er nur im Trüben.

„Hast du wirklich auch nur eine Sekunde lang geglaubt, du könntest Blacks Besuche vor mir geheim halten? Vor mir?" Das Mitleid war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.

Ich wusste immer noch nicht, ob er mir eine Falle stellte oder nicht. Ich versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, während ich peinlich bemüht war, an nichts Verdächtiges zu denken.

„Ja, du weißt, wie es geht, nicht wahr?" Er lachte kalt.

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch. War er verrückt geworden?

„Nun, liebste aller Ehefrauen- deine Tochter weiß es noch nicht."

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", heulte ich auf.

„Nichts. Das war nicht nötig. Ich habe eben nur die Gelegenheit genutzt, als du ihre Sachen ausgepackt hast, um auch den letzten Zweifel zu beseitigen."

„Zweifel?" Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit Watte gefüllt. Er hatte doch wohl meine Tochter nicht für seine grässliche Gedankenleserei missbraucht!

„Zweifel, in der Tat. Ich wollte dir ja vertrauen. Und bis zu der Sekunde, in der du hier angeschlichen kamst wie ein kleiner Dieb und nicht mal in der Lage warst, deinem Mann in die Augen zu sehen, wollte ich dir auch immer noch glauben. Aber nein! Und Adhara- plötzlich vollkommen reserviert, was so gar nichts zu ihr passt. Und sogar da wollte ich noch nicht glauben, dass du das wirklich getan hast! Dass du dich wirklich mit ihm getroffen hast. Aber dann musste ich die Gelegenheit doch nutzen- und siehe da. Sicherlich hast du ihr verboten, über ihn zu sprechen; aber im Gegensatz zu dir, kann sie ihre Gefühle nicht so verschließen."

„Du hast mein Kind missbraucht, um mich auszuspionieren?", brüllte ich.

„Und du missbrauchst dein Kind, um mich anzulügen?", zischte er, seine Stimme jetzt gesenkt und gefährlich.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Was sollte ich jetzt noch sagen?

„Du hast ihn getroffen! Du weißt, dass die gesamte Zaubererwelt nach diesem Mann sucht? Jeder einzelne Zauberer vom Minister bis runter zum Handlanger im Löchrigen Kessel? Und was tut meine liebreizende Frau? Sie trifft sich in aller Ruhe mit ihm in ihrem Urlaubsparadies und erzählt keinem davon, außer natürlich ihrer getreuen Kumpanin Clot und ihrem Kind! Sie bringt mal eben grundlos ihr Kind, ihre Freundin und auch sich selbst in Gefahr! Macht sich selber mal eben strafbar! Was du da getan hast, ist Verschwörung! Was hat er dir denn erzählt? Hat er dir auch diesen Müll erzählt, dass er angeblich mit Peter im letzten Moment getauscht hätte? Diesen Scheiß, mit dem er auch Dumbledore abgefüttert hat?"

Ich fühlte, dass sich Tränen in meinen Augen formten, aber Severus starrte mich gnadenlos an.

„Was hast du noch getan?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich durfte jetzt nicht weinen.

„WAS?"

Mit einem Schritt war er wieder über mir, und riss mich an meinen Handgelenken auf die Beine. Die Tränen liefen jetzt unaufhaltsam über mein Gesicht.

Nein. Bitte nicht so.

„Severus, bitte…lass mich erklären.", ich fühlte mich unsagbar schwach, viel zu schwach für diesen Moment. Ich würde ihn nicht aufhalten können, er würde es ohnehin bereits wissen.

Ich sah hinauf in seine Augen, die ich so sehr liebte in ihrer tiefen Schwärze. Sein Gesicht war weiß vor Zorn. Leugnen würde ohnehin keinen Sinn haben. Nicht bei ihm. Er würde es herausfinden oder er würde es schon lange wissen.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis seine Hände meine Handgelenke wieder losließen und er einen Schritt zurücktat, als wolle er mich genauer ansehen. Sein Gesicht war jetzt nicht mehr weiß vor Zorn, sondern weißer als alles, was ich bis dato jemals gesehen hatte. In seinen Augen standen nur noch Fassungslosigkeit und Hass.

„Hure." Es war weniger als ein Flüstern.

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand aus meinem Zimmer.

Als Adhara Stunden später von ihren Freundinnen zurückkam, stand ich immer noch neben meinem Bett und starrte den Punkt an, an dem Severus mein Leben verlassen hatte.


	32. Umstürze

**Kapitel 32**

**-Umstürze-**

„Immer noch nichts?"

„Nein, nichts, nada, nothing, niente."

Clot zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das ist schon krass."

„Was denn? Was soll denn schon krass an dem Fakt sein, dass er nicht mehr mit mir reden will und meine Briefe nicht beantwortet?" Ich nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus meinem Long Island Ice Tea.

Clot und ich hatten uns in einer stylischen Cocktail-Bar für Muggel in London getroffen. Es war mittlerweile Oktober geworden. Adhara war im September wieder an ihre Schule zurückgekehrt. Sie war vollkommen irritiert gewesen von der Situation, die plötzlich über sie hereingebrochen war. Sie konnte weder verstehen, warum Severus so plötzlich aus unserem Leben verschwunden war, noch warum Sirius nicht mehr bei uns war und auch nicht zu uns kommen konnte. Meine Erklärungsversuche waren genauso erbärmlich gewesen, wie meine ganze Person es war.

„Wo ist Sirius denn jetzt?", hakte Clot nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat die Malediven wohl vor zwei, drei Wochen verlassen; er hat mir geschrieben, dass er das Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass er dort verfolgt würde, aber ich weiß nicht, wo er hin wollte. Und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen!"

„Sadra, sei doch mal vernünftig. Er liebt dich! Geh zu ihm. Du wirst schon rauskriegen, wo er steckt."

„Nein. Das will ich nicht.", antwortete ich stur.

„Sadra, du wirst das noch bereuen. Severus hat sich auf Nimmerwiedersehen verabschiedet, wo soll jetzt also der Sinn darin sein, nicht zu Sirius zu gehen?"

„Ich hasse ihn."

„Du hasst ihn doch nicht!"

„Doch, das tue ich. Sieh dir doch nur an, was jetzt passiert ist! Sieh dir doch nur an, was er mir angetan hat!"

„Es braucht immer noch zwei Leute, um miteinander zu schlafen, erinnerst du dich dunkel? Er hat dir nichts angetan, was du nicht wolltest."

Ich nestelte an dem Strohhalm herum. Natürlich hatte Clot Recht, es hatte ja jeder immer Recht, außer mir. Ich starrte raus auf die Straße, die regennass glitzerte. Ich war so sicher gewesen, dass Severus mich töten würde. Und ich war es immer noch. Er würde irgendwo da draußen in der Dunkelheit auf mich warten und er würde mich töten. Aber nicht jetzt. Nein- er würde warten können. Rache wurde am Besten kalt serviert.

Ich seufzte. Er hatte nicht auf meine Briefe reagiert, auch nicht auf meine Versuche, ihn via Flohpulver zu erreichen, auf nichts. Ich hatte ihm die Scheidung angeboten, aber er hatte nicht reagiert; ich hatte ihn treffen wollen, aber keine Reaktion; ich hatte mit ihm über Adhara sprechen wollen wegen eines Umgangsrechts, aber es kam kein Wort.

Sirius war immer noch auf der Flucht. Ich hatte ihm nicht geschrieben, was passiert war. Ich wusste nicht warum- ich wollte einfach nicht, dass er wusste, dass Severus mich hatte fallenlassen. Er wäre sicher gekommen und hätte versucht, mit mir zusammen zu leben, aber ich wusste, dass ich das nicht würde ertragen können. Seinetwegen nicht, aber auch wegen des Ministeriums nicht. Sie waren nach dem Tag, an dem Severus mich verlassen hatte, noch einmal zu einer Befragung aufgetaucht. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst gehabt, dass Severus sie möglicherweise über die Geschehnisse auf den Malediven hätte informiert haben können, aber es war nur Routine gewesen. Sie hatten ihm geglaubt, als er vom Urlaub sprach und auf meine Rückkehr gewartet. Severus war kein Verräter, er war ein richtiger Mann. Aber ich wusste, dass sie mich im Auge behalten würden.

Clot trank ihren Planter's Punch mit einem unappetitlichen Geräusch aus.

„Du solltest ihm einfach schreiben. Ich bin sicher, dass er dafür sorgen kann, dass es dir wieder besser geht." Sie grinste schmutzig.

„Clot, in der Sekunde, in der Severus mein Haus verlassen hat, war mir klar, dass ich keinen Sirius Black mehr in meinem Leben haben will! Es geht doch nicht immer um entspannten Sex und Spaß, sondern darum, ein vernünftiger Mensch zu sein."

„Er war doch noch jung."

„Das war ich doch auch!", sofort wurde ich wütend. „Er hat mir nur nie vertraut. Weder mit seiner blöden Ordenssache, noch mit ihrem idiotischen Tausch! Erst hockt er für zwölf Jahre im Gefängnis aus Gründen, die- wenn überhaupt- nur er kennt, dann bricht er aus und ist auf der Flucht mit der Fröhlichkeit eines Schuljungen, der gerade vom Nachsitzen abgehauen ist! Er hat mich sogar gefragt, ob er nicht in meinem Haus wohnen könnte, wenn Severus zum Unterrichten in Hogwarts ist! In meinem Haus! Ich bitte dich. Er hat sich nicht verändert, er würde alle seine dummen Fehler wieder und wieder machen! Er hat überhaupt nichts gelernt! Und ich habe in der Zwischenzeit immerhin ein Kind großgezogen!"

„Was erwartest du denn? Was soll er denn im Gefängnis auch gelernt haben? Wie soll er denn da drin auch erwachsen geworden sein und gelernt haben, wie man sich als verantwortungsvoller Erwachsener benimmt?"

„Und wie kannst du von mir erwarten, mit so einem Menschen zusammen zu leben, nachdem mich die einzige verantwortungsbewusste Person in meinem Leben seinetwegen verlassen hat?"

„Wenn du Severus so sehr geliebt hättest, wie du gerade den Anschein erwecken willst, gestatte mir doch bitte die Frage, warum du dann überhaupt mit Sirius ins Bett gestiegen bist. Es ist ja nun nicht so, als ob er dich dazu gezwungen hätte!"

„Nein." Am liebsten wäre ich aufgestanden und einfach weggegangen. Ich wusste es doch selber nicht. „Ich habe ihn so sehr geliebt, als wir noch jung waren. Ich habe mich immer an den Gedanken geklammert, dass er die Liebe meines Lebens sei, auch später noch. Ich glaube jetzt nicht mal mehr, dass es so was überhaupt gibt."

„Vielleicht gibt es das doch, aber du willst es einfach nicht einsehen?"

Draußen begann der Regen, sich mit einem aufkommenden Sturm zu vermischen und heulte um die Häuserecken wie eine rastlose Seele. Wie sehr hätte ich jetzt jemanden gebraucht, der mich einfach nur in den Arm nahm. Liebe meines Lebens. Und was, wenn es Severus gewesen war?

* * *

Weihnachten war in diesem Jahr sehr einsam. Adhara hatte sich entschieden, dass auch sie Weihnachten mit ihren Freunden an der Schule verbringen wollte, als sie gehört hatte, dass Severus nicht kommen würde. Natürlich hatte ich behauptet, dass er wegen der Arbeit in Hogwarts bleiben müsste. In Wahrheit hatte ich ihm einen langen Brief geschrieben, in dem ich gebeten hatte, wenigstens um Adharas Willen zu Weihnachten nach Hause zu kommen und ihm einmal mehr die Scheidung angeboten, nur um irgendeine Reaktion von ihm zu provozieren. Er hatte wieder nicht geantwortet. So saß ich Heiligabend da, trank mutterseelenallein meinen Glühwein und las zum x-ten Mal die Zeilen von Sirius, die am Tag zuvor eingetroffen waren:

„_Baby,_

_es tut mir leid, zu hören, dass unsere Tochter an Weihnachten nicht nach Hause kommen wird, aber andererseits- ich habe die Weihnachtsferien auch nicht allzu oft mit einer Familie verbracht. Gut, abgesehen davon, dass ich sie gehasst habe (was in deinem Fall unter keinen Umständen denkbar ist), war es auch einfach lustiger, in der Schule zu bleiben. ;-) _

_Auch Harry wird dieses Jahr über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben. Es ist Yule Ball. Ich würde ja auch gerne dorthin gehen. Ich bin so unsagbar stolz auf ihn- wie er es geschafft hat, an diesem Drachen vorbei zu kommen! Fast wie James._

_Soll ich zu dir nach Hause kommen? Ich bin sicher, dass _Schnüffelchen_ auf dem Yull Ball rumschnüffeln wird. Ich lese zwischen den Zeilen deines Verhaltens ja, dass du so was prinzipiell für keine gute Idee hältst, aber wenn ich an deine zarte Haut denke und die Dinge, die ich mit dir tun könnte, glaube ich nicht, dass mich deine Meinung noch lange aufhalten wird._

_Nur ein Scherz…._

_Weißt du, irgendwie liebe ich es, auf der Flucht zu sein. Okay- manchmal ist es schwer, an etwas zu Essen zu kommen, aber es gibt mir doch immer wieder einen Kick, wenn ich etwas tue, was gegen das Gesetz ist, sowie Einbrechen in Häuser oder Stehlen. Ich bin mittlerweile ziemlich gut in diesen Dingen! Du wärst stolz auf mich! Nein, okay- das wärst du nicht. Seit du so eine hölzerne Lady geworden bist, würdest du wahrscheinlich sagen, dass ich ein ruchloser Verbrecher bin. Wo wir gerade bei ruchlos sind- ich liebe dich wie ein Wahnsinniger. Bitte erlaube es mir, dich zu sehen. Ich muss dich spüren dürfen._

_In Liebe,_

_der Tunichtgut"_

Ich musste unwillkürlich lachen. Er klang gerade so, als wären wir wieder fünfzehn. ‚Ich bin mittlerweile ziemlich gut in diesen Dingen!'- oh, bitte. Als wäre Sirius nicht gut bei allem, was er so trieb. Ich legte den Brief wieder auf den Tisch. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm doch erlauben, zu kommen? Was hatte es jetzt noch für einen Sinn, über Vergangenes nachzubrüten? Ich hatte zwölf Jahre Sirius verloren wegen seinem Verhalten, ich hatte meinen Ehemann, den ich liebte verloren, wegen meinem Verhalten. War es nicht an der Zeit, die Früchte unseres Verhaltens einfach zu ernten? Ich war allein und da draußen war ein Mann, der mich immer noch liebte. Es würde mich nur ein paar Worte kosten, um ihm zu sagen, dass Severus für immer weg sein würde und er würde kommen, um ‚mich zu spüren'. Ich griff zu meiner Feder, aber in der Sekunde, in der ihre Spitze das Papier berührte, musste ich unweigerlich an seine schwarzen Augen denken. Ich wollte es mir in diesem Moment nicht eingestehen, aber es war Severus, der gewonnen hätte, wenn er mir nur eine Chance gelassen hätte. Ich liebte ihn.

* * *

An Sylvester startete ich einen neuen Versuch, Sirius zu schreiben. Ich war betrunken und hatte mir erfolgreich eingeredet, dass ich ihm schon irgendwie würde vergeben können. Wozu hatte ich Severus betrogen- nur, um nichts davon zu haben? Ich sah in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Es war klirrend kalt. Der heutige Tag war einmal mein Hochzeitstag gewesen. Ich versuchte, mir den Tag unserer Hochzeit noch einmal genau in Erinnerung zu rufen. Die ganze Idee, die mich damals bewogen hatte, auf seinen verrückten Vorschlag einzugehen. Diese Gedanken an Sicherheit, Geborgenheit und all das. Zwei Leute, die beide die ‚Liebe ihres Lebens' verloren hatten und beieinander Halt suchten…

Es hatte sich verändert. Ich erinnerte mich wehmütig an seine schwarzen Augen und verglich sie mit den grauen Augen von Sirius. Sirius Augen waren immer schon so eine Art Spiegel seiner Seele gewesen- manchmal funkelnd vor Glück, manchmal leuchtend vor Lust, manchmal auch verhangen und sorgenvoll wie ein kalter Novembertag. Severus Augen dagegen verrieten nie viel über ihn. Sie waren obsidianschwarz und geheimnisvoll. Beide waren hoch gewachsen, Sirius war einmal bedeutend muskulöser gewesen als Severus, aber das war vor Askaban gewesen. Und dann dieses lockige Haar. Ich seufzte. Ich war verliebt in den jungen Mann, der er mal gewesen war. Diese leichtfertige und draufgängerische Version von Sirius Black, aber liebte ich den Mann Sirius Black? Den Mann, der er jetzt war? Diesen gejagten Mann, der mich zigfach belogen hatte und alles zerstört hatte? Sicher- er war immer noch ein schöner Mann und auch seine Leichtfertigkeit wirkte auf mich anziehend, aber was noch? Wusste ich doch nur zu gut, wo sie hinführen konnte. Ich hatte mich diesen Jahren sehr verändert. Hatte er sich überhaupt verändert? Und falls ja- wäre es in einer Art und Weise, die es uns ermöglichen würde, zusammen zu leben?

Severus dagegen hatte immer alles unter Kontrolle und nichts lief ihm aus dem Ruder. Es war undenkbar, dass er wegen irgendetwas zwölf Jahre irgendwo einsitzen würde. Nein, dafür war er viel zu clever und immer drei Schritte voraus. Ich legte die Feder weg.

Ein leichter Luftzug traf mich und fühlte sich auf meiner Schulter wie eine leichte Berührung an. Ein Schauern lief mir über den Rücken. Ich war betrunken und wünschte mir, dass es Lippen wären, die mich liebkosten. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob sie in meinen Träumen verspielt sein sollten wie die von Sirius oder fordernd wie die von Severus, als ich ein leichtes Klopfen an meiner Scheibe hörte.

Draußen saß eine kleine braune Eule, genau von der Sorte, wie es sie in Hogwarts gab. Ich rannte buchstäblich zum Fenster und nahm den Brief in Empfang, den sie gebracht hatte. Meine Hände zitterten. Es war eindeutig die Handschrift von Severus.

‚_Sadra,_

_was immer Adhara mir zu sagen hat- sei versichert, dass sie es selbst tut. Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit für Dich, mir ihretwegen zu schreiben, sie ist alt genug, um es selbst zu tun. _

_Was uns zu Deinem Ansinnen nach einer Scheidung führt- du scheinst es ziemlich eilig zu haben, das Feuer auf unsere Ehe zu eröffnen. Ich sehe hingegen zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keinen Grund, uns offiziell scheiden zu lassen. Außer Deiner Reinblütigkeit könnte mein Name eines Tages alles sein, was Dich noch retten kann. _

_Severus'_

Ich las und las und las den Brief wieder und wieder, gefühlte einhundert Mal. Warum stand meine Tochter hinter meinem Rücken weiterhin mit ihm in Kontakt? Warum sollte sein Name mich eines Tages retten müssen? Warum würde Severus überhaupt wollen, dass ich gerettet werde? Ich trank rasch noch mehr Alkohol, um meine Nerven zu beruhigen, als es wieder vorsichtig klopfte. Diesmal an der Hintertür.

Dort stand Sirius, grinste mich verschmitzt an sah unglaublich attraktiv aus.

„Naaah, Kleines. Ich hatte wohl zu Recht befürchtet, dass du meinen Brief niemals beantworten wirst?" Er drängte sich unaufgefordert an mir vorbei ins Haus, schlenderte in die Küche und schnappte sich mein Glas.

„Hübsch hast du es hier.", lächelte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Du bist ganz schön unverschämt."

„Schon immer gewesen."

„Severus hätte hier sein können."

„Nein, hätte er nicht. Er hat dich verlassen." Überlegenheit erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Meine Tochter hat es mir erzählt." Er betonte das erste Wort deutlich. „Und ich frage mich, warum ihre Mutter es mir nicht gesagt hat."

Sieh an, ofenkundig war es jetzt meine Tochter, die sich um meine Angelegenheiten kümmerte…ich fühlte einen kurzen Stich von Wut und Eifersucht, aber fing mich schnell wieder. Warum sollte sie ihrem Stiefvater und ihrem Vater schließlich nicht schreiben dürfen, was sie so erlebte? Sie sollte nicht diejenige sein, die unter meinen katastrophalen Entscheidungen würde leiden müssen.

Ich zuckte kurzerhand mit den Schultern. „Bist du dir sicher, dass mein Haus nicht vom Ministerium überwacht wird? Sie waren hier."

„Ziemlich sicher, ja.", wieder zeigte er sein unwiderstehlich freches Grinsen. „Und falls doch, werden eben zusammen abhauen. Es ist in den letzten Wochen ein paar Mal ziemlich eng geworden für mich, aber dafür bin ich jetzt ein regelrechter Weltmeister für knappes Entkommen, weißt du?"

„Oh, Sirius." Ich ließ mich in einen Sessel fallen.

Sirius fläzte sich sofort auf meine Couch und sah mich mit dem bekannten Hunger im Blick an. „Komm her zu mir." Seine Stimme war jetzt schon rau vor Lust. Ich stand langsam auf. Warum denn nicht? Um Merlins Willen, warum nicht einfach? Worauf wartete ich?

„Du siehst gut aus. Aber warum hast du dich so konservativ angezogen?" Er dreht sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf lässig auf seinem Arm ab. Ich sah an meiner weißen Bluse, über den marineblauen Rock zu den passenden Pumps hinunter.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es nicht zu dir passt."

„Doch, das tut es. Das einzige Problem an der Sache ist, dass du mich nicht kennst. Du kennst nur die Frau, die ich vor dreizehn Jahren einmal war."

Sirius lachte und sprang leichtfüßig auf. „Mir passt die Richtung, die dieses Gespräch zu nehmen droht, gerade ganz und gar nicht. Komm her." Er hielt mir seine Hand hin.

Seine weichen Lippen auf meiner Haut ließen mich vor Erwartung schaudern; das hier war kein leichter Luftzug, das war der echte Kuss einen leidenschaftlichen Mannes. Als seine Hand in meine Bluse glitt, schien ich zu schweben. Ich wollte die Härte eines Mannes in mir spüren und ich musste spüren, dass ich nicht mehr allein war.

Ich war in dieser Nacht nicht sehr nett zu ihm und er antwortete meinen kratzenden Fingernägeln mit umso härteren Stößen, die mich zwar vor Lust schreien ließen, mich aber innerlich seltsam unberührt ließen.

Später, als ich auf seiner Brust lag und seinem steten und friedlichen Atem lauschte, kam mir der Gedanke, dass dies gar keine schlechte Idee gewesen war, einen Hochzeitstag zu begehen. Sex mit dem Todfeind des Ehemannes. Was für eine süße Rache für zwei Zeilen abgrundtiefer Verachtung. Verachtung, die ich ganz offensichtlich auch verdiente.


	33. Abschiednahmen

**Kapitel 33**

**-Abschiednahmen-**

Ich wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, weil Sirius zärtlich durch meine Haare zauste.

„Wasnlos?"

„Tut mir leid.", wisperte er. „Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken. Es ist nur zu lange her für mich, dass…dass du bei mir warst. Und jetzt kann ich doch nicht einfach hier rum liegen und meine Zeit mit Schlafen vertun." Seine Stimme klang geradezu angewidert von dem bloßen Gedanken an eine solche Versündigung. Ich lächelte und kuschelte mich noch etwas näher an seinen warmen Körper.

„_Schnüffelchen_ hat dich also verlassen." Es war mehr Feststellung als Frage.

„Ja."

„Wegen mir?"

„Ja."

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?"

„Nein."

„Woher weiß er dann…?"

„Sirius, gerade hast du noch gesagt, dass du mich nicht aufwecken wolltest- und jetzt willst du nicht, dass ich wieder einschlafe?" Ich hatte jetzt absolut keine Lust über Severus zu sprechen.

Ich konnte Sirius in der Dunkelheit lächeln fühlen. „Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann.", flüsterte er und beugte sich über meine Brüste.

Als wieder dieses Mal fertig waren, dämmerte es bereits. Sirius zog meinen Körper so fest an sich, wie er nur konnte, ohne mir weh zu tun. Er gähnte. „Baby, weißt du, was mein größter Wunsch ist?"

Ich hob die Schultern und gähnte ebenfalls. Ich war schwer von befriedigter Lust und Müdigkeit und hatte keinen Kopf für Wünsche außer dem nach Schlaf.

„Ich möchte noch ein Kind mit dir haben. Und dieses Mal möchte ich die ganze Zeit bei euch sein."

Mein Körper spannte sich. Ich würde meinen Trank im Auge behalten müssen!

Er fuhr fort, offensichtlich war meine Reaktion ihm entgangen: „Ich möchte dich mit diesem riesigen schwangeren Bauch sehen, und dann will ich mein Kind treten fühlen und deine Hand halten, wenn es geboren wird. Und dann will ich es halten, waschen, füttern, ansehen, einfach alles, weißt du?"

„Sirius, jedes Kind, das ich bekommen würde, wäre offiziell von Severus, weil er mein Ehemann ist- noch."

„Ich werde dich heiraten, sobald die Scheidung durch ist."

„Und wie sollen wir bitte heiraten? Wir bräuchten zumindest einen Offiziellen und ich wage doch ernstlich zu bezweifeln, dass es in der Kategorie Menschen gibt, die den berühmten Massenmörder Sirius Black nicht erkennen würden."

„Hmpf. Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass du nur eine Frage der Zeit ist. Ich werde diese Ratte finden und dann werde ich sie zerquetschen."

„Meinst du, sie werden dir dann die Strafe für die Ermordung Peters gegen die zwölf Jahre, die du ohnehin schon gesessen hast, erlassen?"

„Entweder das oder sie werden niemals herausfinden, wer es getan hat!"

„Einfach Weltklasse. Und du sprichst davon, Kinder haben zu wollen. Ich bitte dich."

„Du warst aber auch mal wesentlich entspannter."

„Ja, das mit der ‚Entspannung' muss mir in den letzten zwölf Jahren irgendwie flöten gegangen sein. Im Übrigen wäre es auch deutlich cleverer, Peter nicht zu töten, sondern ihn als Zeuge für die Verteidigung zu benutzen, meinst du nicht? Dann könnte er nämlich allen Leuten erzählen, dass er es war, der den Dunklen Lord auf die Potters gehetzt hat, weil er der Geheimniswahrer war…"

„Oho, der Dunkle Lord heißt er jetzt also? Es scheint mir, als hättest du zu viel Zeit an der Seite deines lieben Mannes zugebracht, hmm? Erzähl mal- wurde er eigentlich jemals öffentlich als Todesser beschuldigt?"

„Keine Ahnung." Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich Sirius die Dinge, die ich über Severus wusste, nicht erzählen.

„So so. Und was denkst du darüber, Kleines?"

„Was soll ich schon darüber denken? Ich habe keine Ahnung und es ist mir egal."

„Aso."

„Aber du wirst mir zustimmen müssen, dass es dämlich wäre, Peter einfach umzubringen."

„Ich verspreche dir, mein Herz, das ich Peter nicht töten werde, bevor er meinen kostbaren Namen reingewaschen hat und wenn du mir versprichst, dass wir ein weiteres gemeinsames Kind bekommen, dann werde ich es ganz bleiben lassen." Er überlegte kurz. „Es sei denn, ich bin ganz sicher, dass man es mir nicht wird nachweisen können, wenn ihm ein klitzekleiner Unfall passiert."

Ich kicherte. „Klingt doch vernünftig."

„Und im Gegenzug wirst du mir erzählen, was _Schnüffelchen_ als die Jahre Düsteres angestellt hat."

„Am selben Tag, an dem Peter zugibt, dass er es war, der Lily und James verraten hat, werde ich das tun."

„Klingt doch vernünftig.", murmelte er und dann schliefen wir endlich.

* * *

Die ersten Tage, die ich wieder mit Sirius zusammen war, waren traumhaft. Wir verließen kaum das Bett, liebten uns, kuschelten, hielten einander, lachten und redeten stundenlang. Die Dinge änderten sich aber schlagartig, als mein Weihnachtsurlaub zu Ende war und ich wieder arbeiten gehen musste. Fast jeden Morgen kam es zu den gleichen Szenen:

„Ich muss jetzt in Büro, Sirius!" rief ich dem Bündel Decken zu, unter denen Sirius noch im Bett lag.

„Hmmm."

„Pass auf, dass du hier keine Lichter anmachst oder sonst irgendwas, das darauf schließen lässt, dass hier jemand ist, während ich weg bin, okay?"

„Hmmm."

„Wenn dir langweilig wird, kannst du mir gerne was beim Haushalt helfen."

„Grmpf."

„Okay, dann zieh los und finde raus, wo Peter steckt."

„Hmmm."

Von Tag zu Tag wurde es schlimmer. Er gammelte den ganzen Tag nur im Haus rum und unternahm nichts, um voran zu kommen. Der Tropfen, der das Fass schließlich zum Überlaufen brachte, war ein Tag im Februar, an dem ich nach Hause kam und mein ganzes Haus festlich erleuchtet vorfand. Ich dachte, mir würde das Herz stehen bleiben- das Ministerium musste Sirius gefangen haben!

Die einfache Lösung fand ich schließlich in meiner verwüsteten Küche. Sirius stand dort in Boxershorts, trank Kaffe und amüsierte sich über irgendeinen Blödsinn, den er in meinem Muggel-Fernseher gefunden hatte, den ich noch für Adhara gekauft hatte.

„Dieses Teil ist so cool.", lächelte er und wandte sich zu mir um. „Wie war dein Tag?"

„Sirius- das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Er lachte. „Aber ja doch."

„Sirius- das ganze Haus ist beleuchtet wie irgendein bescheuerter Hubschrauberlandeplatz!"

„Was ist das?"

„Mach dir darüber mal keinen Kopf! Sirius, ich lebe hier angeblich allein! Und normalerweise schalte ich keine Festbeleuchtung ein, bevor ich den ganzen Tag arbeiten gehe! Das ist ein bisschen verdächtig!"

„Meine Güte, was bist du schissig." Er sah mich frech an.

„Was? Bist du übergeschnappt? Willst du unbedingt erwischt werden? Kein Problem- ich nehm mir hier ein bisschen Flohpulver und rufe die Auroren! Aber gib mir noch eine Sekunde- ich muss zuerst mal mit meinen Freunden abklären, wer von denen Adhara aufnimmt, wenn wir beide für ein paar Monate oder Jahre oder sonst was im Gefängnis sitzen!", fauchte ich sarkastisch.

„Okay, schon gut, schon gut. Reg dich mal ab, es tut mir leid!"

„Es tut dir leid? Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt?"

„Ich hab eben nicht nachgedacht."

„Du und nicht nachdenken? Das scheint bei dir ja langsam zur Gewohnheit zu werden, was?"

„Oh, jetzt komm aber mal runter!" Auch er wurde jetzt wütend.

„Du kommst hierher, ich nehme dich auf und alles, was dir einfällt, ist, mich erstmal in Gefahr zu bringen? Was glaubst du denn, wer du bist? Hast du dein letztes bisschen Verstand auch noch in Askaban verloren?", schrie ich.

„Jetzt werd mal nicht hysterisch! Wenn- und jetzt hörst mir besser mal ganz genau zu- wenn dieses Haus unter konstanter Beobachtung stünde, dann hätten sie mich doch längst geschnappt. Wenn sie hier durch die Fenster gucken würden, hätten sie mich schon gesehen! Wenn sie hier an den Türen lauschen würden, hätten sie mich schon längst gehört!"

„Aber du musst sie ja auch nicht unbedingt einladen, all das anzufangen, indem du dich hier daneben benimmst! Ich habe dich gebeten, tagsüber keine Lichter anzumachen, die man von außen sehen kann. Wo ist dein Scheiß-Problem dabei?"

„Mir war langweilig!" raunzte er.

„Dann geh und such Peter! Du ruhst dich hier seit beinahe zwei Monaten aus! Ich glaube kaum, dass Peter hier in absehbarer Zeit mal vorbeikommt!"

„Willst du mich etwa rauswerfen?"

„Ja! Nein! Sirius! Mensch, tu doch endlich etwas, um deine Unschuld zu beweisen! Du hängst hier seit sieben Wochen stinkendfaul rum und machst nichts, außer mir den Kühlschrank leer zu fressen!"

„Was soll das? Willst du Geld? Ich hab mehr als genug davon, um für dein blödes Essen zu bezahlen!"

„Nein! Ich will, dass du etwas tust!"

„Ich bin nicht dein blöder Hauself!"

„Merlin, ich will sehen, dass du etwas tust, um Peter zu erwischen, damit deine Unschuld erwiesen werden kann! Er wird nicht hier aufkreuzen!"

„Bist du dir da so sicher? Wo er doch ein Todesser gewesen ist- und auf die bist du doch ganz besonders scharf, oder?" Er ging zum Gegenangriff über, wie immer, wenn er wusste, dass ich eigentlich im Recht war.

„Sirius! Das reicht jetzt! Raus!"

Sirius schubste mich zur Seite, seine Augen funkelten vor Wut. Ich hörte ihn in meinem Schlafzimmer rumoren und nach wenigen Augenblicken erschien er fertig angezogen wieder auf der Bildfläche.

„Sirius, ich…", ich wollte eine Entschuldigung für den Rauswurf stammeln.

„Nein, das ist schon okay. Ich weiß ja, was für eine Enttäuschung ich für dich sein muss. Ein Krimineller, der nicht mal richtig kriminell ist, sondern nur ein Typ, der für die Fehler anderer Leute büßen muss. Was für ein Idiot! Du magst lieber diese richtig dunklen Seelen, oder? Dann solltest du wohl zu deinem Ehemann zurückgehen- oh, entschuldige- ich vergaß: der will dich ja nicht mehr!"

Hass pulsierte mit ungeahnter Intensität durch meine Adern. Wie konnte er es wagen, mich so zu behandeln? Ich gab ihm mit all meiner Kraft eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Er sah mich einen Sekundenbruchteil an, bevor er mich packte und mich auf den Esstisch warf, während er mir mit einem Ruck die Bluse aufriss. Meine Schenkel öffneten sich begierig für ihn und er drang mit einem so heftigen Stoß in mich ein, dass mein Körper sich ihm entgegenreckte. Es dauerte nicht lange, aber wir beide atmeten schwer nach diesem brutalen Akt. Sein Kopf lag an meiner Brust und ich konnte fühlen, wie sein Herz immer noch wild hämmerte.

„Wie sehr ich dich liebe." flüsterte er.

„Dann benimm dich bitte auch so.", seufzte ich.

„Ich habe mich wirklich dumm benommen. Es tut mir leid." Er sah auf und zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu. „Ich werde mich in Zukunft benehmen, denn ich habe Angst, dass dieser Platz in deinem Herzen, der er es mir erlaubt, wieder und wieder zu dir zu kommen, eines Tages einem anderen Mann gehören könnte."

Ich antwortete nicht.

* * *

Der Burgfrieden zwischen uns hielt nicht lange. Wir stritten bald wieder jeden Tag, und jetzt nicht mehr nur um Grundsätzliches, sondern einfach über jede noch so unnütze Kleinigkeit. Bald war jedoch auch das zu Ende:

Einige Zeit nach unserer Versöhnung bekam Sirius einen Brief. Von außen konnte ich sehen, dass ich ihn ein Junge geschrieben haben musste. Als Sirius den Brief gelesne hatte, stand er auf und sah mich an.

„Ich werde gehen müssen."

„Was? Warum denn?", entsetzt sah ich ihn an.

Sirius erzählte mir rasch, was Harry in dem Brief geschrieben hatte über die Vorgänge in Hogwarts anlässlich des Trimagischen Tourniers.

„Deswegen werde ich gehen müssen."

„Bist du verrückt? Du kannst doch nicht ausgerechnet nach England gehen!"

„Harry braucht mich.", beharrte er.

„Sirius, das ist doch völliger Schwachsinn! Von allen Ländern dieser Erde kannst du am allerwenigsten nach England gehen! Du hast nämlich verdammt Recht- Harry braucht dich und du wirst ihm wenig helfen können, wenn du wieder in Askaban sitzt!" Panik überkam mich. Das konnte er nicht tun.

„Sie werden mich nicht erwischen.", seine Stimme strotzte vor Selbstsicherheit.

„Sirius!", begehrte ich auf.

„Was denn? Harry ist da in Gefahr. Und du willst doch die ganze Zeit, dass ich Peter finde. Was glaubst du wohl, in welchem Land der steckt? Er muss dort sein und hinter alldem stecken- er macht Jagd auf Harry und ich werde ihn aufhalten!" Er ballte eine Faust.

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen!"

„Aha, und was soll ich bitte schön sonst machen? Du behauptest doch stets und ständig, dass ich was tun soll und Peter nicht hierher kommen wird- was hast du jetzt also für ein Problem?"

„Sirius, das ist eine verdammt ernste Angelegenheit! Peter weiß, dass du ein _Animagus_ bist! Du wirst dich dort nicht verstecken können!"

„Das ist mir scheißegal und vor Peter werde ich mich auch nicht verstecken!" brauste Sirius sofort jähzornig auf.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine!"

„Sadra, das sind Todesser-Aktivitäten da in Hogwarts! Erwartest du jetzt allen Ernstes von mir, dass ich hier rum sitze und darauf warte, dass einer von ihnen Harry erledigt?"

„Dumbledore ist in Hogwarts! Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund für dich, dorthin zu gehen!", ich bettelte fast.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Harry froh sein wird, mich zu sehen."

„Sicher nicht- er scheint immerhin genug Verstand zu haben, um zu wissen, was dir pasieren könnte. Was, wenn sie dich erwischen?"

„Traust du meinen Fähigkeiten nicht?", er klang fast jovial.

„Das hat doch mit Fähigkeiten nichts zu tun, sondern mit Verstand! Du kannst doch in England überhaupt nichts für Harry tun! Du kannst nicht nach Hogwarts gehen und dich neben sein Bett setzen!", ich brüllte jetzt. Warum konnte Sirius nicht begreifen, dass es wieder eine Katastrophe geben würde?

„Es ist immerhin meine Schuld, dass er jetzt keine Eltern mehr hat, die auf ihn aufpassen könnten, also werde ich es tun!", schrie er zurück.

„Ach, auf einmal?"

„Wag es ja nicht! Ich habe dir gerade seinen Brief gezeigt! Und jetzt ist es an der Zeit, mich um ihn zu kümmern!"

„Das ist doch lächerlich! Dumbledore kümmert sich um ihn!"

„Ich werde dorthin gehen und du wirst mich nicht aufhalten!"

„Fein, dann schieb deinen Hintern aus meinem Haus und komm bloß nie wieder!"

„Fein!"

„Fein!"

Er knallte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und war verschwunden. Ich war völlig fassungslos. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft nach Hogwarts wollen. Das konnte doch alles nicht sein Ernst sein.


	34. Umkehrungen

**Kapitel 34**

**-Umkehrungen-**

Die kommenden Wochen verliefen in gleichgültiger Monotonie. Der Frühling verdrängte den Winter und verwandelte die Landschaft in eine duftende, blühende Pracht. Ich arbeitete und bekam gelegentlich mal einen Brief von Sirius, in welchen er mir berichtete, was in Hogwarts vor sich ging. Er schrieb nicht viel und ich wusste, dass er noch ebenso wütend auf mich war, wie ich auf ihn. Natürlich schrieb er aber von dem verrückten Auftritt des alten Mr. Crouch und auch davon, wie sehr er sich über Harry ärgerte, dass er nachts draußen herumlief- ich hielt das eher für einen Witz. Es stand Sirius nicht gut zu Gesicht, sich über andere Leute aufzuregen, die sich nicht an Regeln zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit hielten. Vielleicht genoss er es aber auch einfach nur, den vernünftigen Erwachsenen zu spielen. Wer wusste das schon? Über unsere Beziehung hatten wir seit seinem Abgang nicht gesprochen, aber uns war wohl beiden klar, dass sie beendet war.

* * *

Es war Ende Juni und ich saß auf meiner Terrasse, um die friedlichen Wellen des Ozeans zu betrachten. Der Abend war mild und die Rosmarinsträucher in meinem Garten dufteten. Ich liebte diese Jahreszeit. Es war noch nicht zu heiß tagsüber, aber man konnte abends die ganze Zeit draußen sitzen. Bald würde auch Adhara wieder hier sein. Alles war zu einer ruhigen Routine zurückgekehrt, einer neue Routine, aber immerhin einer Routine.

Ich wusste aus der Zeitung, dass heute Nacht die dritte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers stattfinden würde. Ich ging fest davon aus, dass Sirius dann auf die eine oder andere Weise hier auftauchen würde- schon wegen Adhara. Der Gedanke an sie versetzte mich in eine sanfte Stimmung. Wenn Sirius doch nur Peter finden könnte, dann würde sicher einiges ganz anders werden können. Aber die Ratte blieb verschwunden. Vielleicht würden wir es schaffen, einen vernünftigen Umgang miteinander hinzubekommen und für Adhara da zu sein. Ich musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken, dass er vor nicht einem halben Jahr noch ein zweites Kind hatte haben wollen. Naja, wir würden sehen, ob noch eine Basis zwischen uns zu schaffen war. Wir hatten ja jede Menge Zeit dafür. Hätte ich nur geahnt, wie falsch ich damit lag...

Ein knirschendes Geräusch weckte mich mitten in dieser Nacht auf.

„Schneller, schneller!", drängelte eine flüsternde Stimme und das Knirschen wiederholte sich, als träten mehrere Leute auf zerbrochenes Glas.

Einbrecher! Wo war mein Zauberstab? Meine zitternden Hände bekamen ihn auf dem Nachttisch zu fassen, während sich leise Schritte näherten.

„Er ist nicht hier." stellte eine tiefe Männerstimme flüsternd fest.

„_Ich_ hatte auch nichts anderes von ihm erwartet. Er war schon immer ein bisschen schlauer als das.", versetzt eine säuerliche weibliche Stimme leise.

„Er wird auf der Flucht sein." Die dritte Stimme klang, als gehöre sie zu einer kleinen, aber übergewichtigen Person, die so aus der Puste war, dass sie nicht imstande war, ebenso leise zu sprechen, wie ihre Kumpanen.

„Naja, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob eine nette Geisel seine Meinung ändern kann.", antwortete die tiefe Stimme.

„Narcissa hat mir vor einiger Zeit gesagt, dass sie sich getrennt haben.", zischte die Frau.

„Das werden wir ja sehen!", lachte die dunkle Stimme, nicht länger bemüht, zu flüstern.

Meine Tür krachte mit einem gewaltigen Knall auf und Holzsplitter flogen überall hin. Ich sprang aus dem Bett, den Zauberstab einsatzbereit. Ein kleiner Schrei kam mir über die Lippen, als die Eindringlinge einfach das Licht einschalteten und mir so meinen winzigen Vorteil nahmen, schon wach gewesen und an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt zu sein.

Ich huschte hinter meinem Bett in Deckung, als die drei maskierten Figuren anfingen, Flüche in meine Richtung zu schießen. Ich konnte eine der Figuren mit einem Schockzauber außer Gefecht setzen, aber als ich dann auf den kleinen Dicken zielen wollte, musste ich herausfinden, dass ich ihn und seine Kräfte offensichtlich unterschätzt hatte. Er wehrte meinen Fluch lässig ab und ließ stattdessen ein Seil aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf mich zurollen, das mich blitzschnell an den Füßen einfing und fesselte. Mit einer winzigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes brachte er mich aus dem Gleichgewicht, holte mich so von den Beinen und zerrte mich über den Boden zu ihm, wo er mich sorgfältig mit dem jetzt vom Stab gelösten Seil an Händen und Füßen fesselte.

„Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr?", keuchte ich.

„Mrs. Snape. So ein Vergnügen. Unsere Partys waren langweilig ohne sie." Der Mann mit der dunklen Stimme beugte sich über mich und sah begierig meinen Busen an, der sich unter meinem dünnen Seidennachthemd durch mein ängstliches Atmen rasch hob und senkte. Für eine Sekunde hatte ich Angst, dass er mich anfassen würde, aber richtete sich wieder auf und wandte sich von mir ab. Waren sie Todesser?

„Wo ist ihr Mann?" Der Mann mit der dunklen Stimme wandte sich mir wieder zu.

Was taten Todesser in meinem Haus? Warum suchten sie nach Severus? Was hatte er getan?

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", wimmerte ich, während das Seil einen scharfen stechenden Schmerz durch meinen Körper jagte.

„Wann haben sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?"

„Ahh, fast vor einem Jahr!", stöhnte ich auf- die Schmerzen wurden immer stärker, es musste irgendetwas in diesen Seilen sein.

„Schreibt er ihnen?"

„Nein, nein…bitte, ich…wir sind…wir lassen uns scheiden!"

„Sagte ich doch.", blaffte die Frau, die ich mit dem Schockzauber belegt hatte.

„Und warum weiß dann niemand im Ministerium von ihrer angeblichen Scheidung? Dort zählen sie und Severus Snape als Ehepaar und zwar ohne jede Einschränkung!", fuhr er mich an.

„Wir…wir…haben sie noch nicht offiziell eingereicht!"

„Siehst du.", die Frau klang gelangweilt.

„Sie könnte lügen." Der dicke Mann klang nachdenklich.

„Och, kommt schon. Er arbeitet immer allein. Wozu sollte er _sie_ auch brauchen?", schlug die Frau genervt zurück.

„Vielleicht schützt er sie.", mutmaßte der Mann mit der dunklen Stimme.

„Als ob es ihn interes….Der Dunkle Lord!", Aufregung ersetzte die Langeweile in ihrer Stimme.

„Was machen wir denn mit ihr?", fragte mein kleiner Fänger dümmlich.

„Wir nehmen sie mit. Wir wissen schließlich nicht, welche Neuigkeiten der Dunkle Lord für uns haben wird. Wenn wir sie hier ließen, könnte sie ihn warnen."

* * *

Sie Seit-an-Seit-apparierten mit mir zu einem unbekannten Ziel, während ich mir den Kopf zerbrach. Was war denn bloß passiert? Wie konnte der Dunkle Lord sie denn gerufen haben? War er nicht tot? Nein, Severus hatte mir gesagt, dass er nicht erledigt sei. Aber wie? Und warum? Wann hatten sich die Todesser denn überhaupt wiedervereinigt? Heute Nacht? Vielleicht hing es an der dritten Aufgabe des Turniers? Lebte Harry noch oder hatten sie ihn bereits getötet? Ich begann zu zittern. Was war bloß geschehen?

Ich musste kurzzeitig bewusstlos gewesen, weil ich mich nicht darin erinnern konnte, wie ich in diesen völlig unbekannten Raum gekommen war. Er war riesig groß und zahllose Feuer brannten in einer Unmenge von Kaminen. Sie alle sahen aus wie normale Feuer und doch erzeugten sie weder Wärme, noch Licht, noch Geräusche. Alles war seltsam kalt und hallend wie in einer Gruft.

„Er ist gekommen!"

„Er ist da!"

„Er ist ein paar Minuten nach uns hier angekommen!"

„Was wird jetzt passieren?"

Aufgeregtes Geflüster schwirrte durch den Raum, aber ich konnte die Wortfetzen nicht zu einem sinnhaften Gebilde zusammenfügen. Mir war schwindelig und ich konnte nicht vernünftig denken. Wie spät war es? Mir fehlt jegliches Zeitgefühl- ich hätte dort seit Minuten, Stunden oder Tagen sein können. Was, wenn Adhara schon aus der Schule gekommen sein sollte? Keiner würde ihr öffnen. Ich fror. Ich trug nur einen hauchdünnen Bademantel aus feinster weißer Seite und darunter ein weißes Nachthemdchen, das mehr enthüllte, als er verbarg. Ich fühlte meinen Kopf herumrollen, als könnte ich ihn nicht selbst kontrollieren, mir war übel. Was war es für eine Tageszeit? Der Mann neben mir sah mich nicht an.

Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür zwischen zwei der Kamine und der ganze Raum schien den Atem anzuhalten. Zwei Schatten traten aus dem Raum; mein Blick war zu vernebelt, um sie erkennen zu können, ich sah nur ihre Umrisse auf den Platz zutreten, an dem ich lag.

Er war nur noch wenige Schritte von mir entfernt, als ich ihn erkannte- Severus. Merlin sei Dank! Er warf den beiläufigsten und kürzesten aller Blicke auf mich, sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten.

„Was macht _sie_ denn hier?", hörte ich ihn seinen Begleiter genervt fragen.

„Nun, ich habe Anweisung gegeben, dass sie für eine kleine Befragung zu uns geholt werden soll, für den Fall, dass du nicht aufgetaucht wärest." Diese Stimme! Jetzt zitterte ich wirklich am ganzen Körper- er war es! Voldemort hatte wieder einen Körper!

„Ich habe Euch bereits erklärt, mein Lord, warum ich erst mit der kürzestmöglichen Verspätung zu Euch geeilt bin. Und Ihr habt mir zugestimmt, dass dieses Vorgehen sehr zu unserem Vorteil gereicht."

„In der Tat, das tut es. Du hast weise gehandelt. Und nun ist es auch an der Zeit, dass du zurückkehrst nach Hogwarts oder unser lieber Dumbledore wird noch misstrauisch werden. Du kannst deine Frau mitnehmen, ich brauche sie ja nun nicht mehr."

„Wir leben nicht mehr zusammen. Ich hatte eigentlich den Eindruck, dass die Anwesenden hier das wissen sollten.", er klang unfassbar kalt.

Voldemort trat in mein genaues Blickfeld und sah zu mir hinab. Sein grässliches weißes Gesicht mit den schlitzartigen Nasenlöchern sah noch viel verzerrter aus, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte, aber diese Augen…plötzlich wirbelten Erinnerungen an Dorcas unmenschliches Leid durch meinen Kopf.

„Severus, ich muss mir diese Frage gestatten- aber wie kann man denn nicht mehr mit einer so wunderschönen Hexe zusammenleben? Und von purstem Blut ist sie, nicht wahr, Miss Burke? Oh ja, ich erinnere mich an Sie." Seine Stimme klang so zärtlich, dass sich meine Eingeweide zusammenkrampften. Was würde denn jetzt mit mir geschehen? Ich bitte still darum, dass Severus mich hier irgendwie rausholen würde. Aber wollte er das überhaupt? Oder würde er jetzt Rache nehmen?

„Das, mein Lord, ist eine Sache zwischen ihr und mir.", seine Stimme klang unbeeindruckt und fest.

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob du mich richtig verstanden hast, Severus. Sie ist eine Tochter aus dem Hause der Burkes. Ihr Blut ist so kostbar, dass vielleicht nur eine Hexe dieses Geblütes es würdig wäre, von mir zur Frau genommen zu werden. Diese hier natürlich nicht mehr, wo doch schon mindestens zwei andere Männer Sorge dafür getragen haben, dass sie keine Jungfrau mehr ist." Er lachte. „ Und doch hat sie dich geheiratet, Severus. Eine Hochzeit, der ich hier und jetzt meinen Segen geben will, da du einer meiner wertvollsten Diener bist. Kein anderer Todesser darf jemals eine so reinblütige Frau heiraten, es sei denn, er selbst ist von eben solch reinem Blut." Die letzten zwei Worte hallten in dem Raum nach und ich wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord auf Severus Herkunft anspielte.

„Mein Lord.", Severus Worte klangen eigenartig gepresst.

„Wir können den Zauberern und Hexen nicht mehr freie Hand lassen bei der Wahl ihrer Partner. Zu viele von ihnen haben schlechte Entscheidungen getroffen und sich mit Muggeln oder sonst was eingelassen. Ich aber brauche reinblütige Kinder, viele reinblütige Kinder. Kinder voll von purem und magischem Blut! Und was nützt mir all das reine Blut hier um mich herum, wenn ich ihr alle keine Kinder bekommt?" Er streckte den Arm in theatralischer Geste aus und sah sich in dem Raum um.

„Lucius, ist Draco immer noch dein einziges Kind?"

„Ja, mein Lord." Lucius klang, als habe er seine Stimmbänder eingeölt.

„Wir werden das ändern müssen, meine treuen Todesser. Aber bevor wir das tun, werden wir zunächst unsere Feinde aufspüren und die vernichten, die uns betrogen haben und jene befreien, die für Verbrechen in Askaban sitzen, die keine sind!"

Er drehte sich wieder zu mir um und sah dann Severus an.

„Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen. Nun bring sie nach Hause, erstatte Dumbledore deinen Bericht und komme wieder, um mir zu berichten, was der alte Mann sagt."

Zum ersten Mal sah Severus mir direkt ins Gesicht. Wie immer konnte ich auch jetzt keine Gefühle daraus ablesen.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", seine wütende Stimme verriet seine oberflächliche Coolness.

„Sicher."Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich eben so stark sein konnte wie er. Vorsichtig tastete ich mich rückwärts an der Wand hoch und kam so schließlich zum Stehen.

Er musterte mich mit strengem Gesichtausdruck. Mein Nachthemd schien bei einigen Männern Gefallen zu finden, wie ich ihrem verhaltenen Grinsen ansehen konnte, aber ihn schien das völlig kalt zu lassen.

„Komm mit." Er bot mir seinen Arm an und wir verschwanden wortlos aus einer anderen Tür, von wo aus er mich schweigend in einen Garten führte, dort durch einen Tunnel, bis wir ein Feld erreicht hatten, auf dem wir apparieren konnten.

Als ich wieder daheim war, zitterte ich so sehr, dass ich mich hinsetzen musste. Ich war vollkommen durchgefroren. Severus stand mir gegenüber, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte mich zornig an.

„Großartig. Einfach großartig. Wenn man mich gestern gebeten hätte, eine Liste meiner größten Probleme zu fertigen, wäre ich mir doch tatsächlich noch sicher gewesen, dass du nicht darauf stehen wirst."

Ich sah ihn an. „Was meinst du?"

„Hast du ihn denn nicht gehört?", fauchte er gereizt.

„Severus, was ist denn hier überhaupt los? Warum ist der Dunkle Lord zurück? Wo kommt er her?" Tränen formten sich in meinen Augen. Ich war gerade von ein paar verrückten Todessern gekidnappt worden, keiner erklärte mir, was passiert war und mein Mann behandelte mich wie lästigen Dreck.

„Wo ist Black?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Er wird es dir erklären. Das ist jetzt seine Aufgabe und nicht mehr meine."

„Severus!" Die Tränen schossen mir aus den Augen und ich streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus.

„Nein!" Severus trat einen Schritt zu zurück und sagt mehr zu sich selbst: „ Das ist zu viel verlangt."

Damit disapparierte er.


	35. Absprachen

**Kapitel 35**

**-Absprachen-**

„Severus."

„Mein Lord?"

„Wie geht es deiner lieblichen Frau?"

„Ich denke, dass es ihr gut geht, mein Lord."

„Du denkst? Warum weißt du es nicht?"

„Ich habe sie nicht wiedergesehen, mein Lord."

„Warum nicht?"

„Mein Lord, wir hatten unsere Gründe für die Beendigung unserer Beziehung. Ich würde es vorziehen, sie nicht mehr wiedersehen zu müssen."

„Severus, ich weder das nicht tolerieren."

„Mein Lord?"

„Wie du sehr wohl weißt, liegt es mir fern, mich in die Beziehungen meiner Todesser einzumischen, aber nichts desto trotz, mein lieber Severus, hast du diese Frau zur Frau genommen, als ich nicht bei euch war. Und ich werde es unter gar keinen Umständen zulassen, dass du sie jetzt verlässt, wenn wir die Herrschaft wieder übernehmen. Wir müssen sie im Auge behalten und sicherstellen, dass sie uns nicht wieder wegläuft- zum Beispiel zu Black."

„Mein Lord, sie kennt keine Geheimnisse, die meine Person betreffen. Sie stellt keine Gefahr für uns dar. Lasst sie einfach in Ruhe, so wie ich es tue."

„Keine Geheimnisse? Außer unserem Gespräch an jenem Abend, als sie hier war?"

Severus atmete tief ein.

„Was hat sie dir getan, Severus? Warum hasst du sie so sehr? Du scheinst zu glauben, dass ich zu viel von dir verlange, wenn ich will, dass du zu einer bezaubernd schönen, reinblütigen Hexe zurückkehrst. Lass mich mal sehen- die meisten deiner Freunde betrügen ihre Frauen die ganze Zeit mit einer oder mehreren anderen Frauen. Es kann also nicht um ein anderes junges Ding gehen, dass du gerne heiraten möchtest, weil du zu sehr Realist bist, um dich deswegen einer direkten Anweisung von mir zu widersetzen. Ist es, weil sie dich mit einem anderen Mann betrogen hat?"

„Nein, mein Lord."

„Dann," seine Stimme würde ärgerlich. „sehe ich absolut keinen Grund, warum du nicht mehr ihr Ehemann sein solltest. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, erwarte ich eine rührende Geschichte von der Versöhnung zwischen dir und diesem Burke-Mädchen. Ich will euch an Tisch und Bett vereint sehen! Und jetzt folge mir, wir haben wirklich dringlichere Dinge zu besprechen, als deine Eheprobleme."

„In der Tat, mein Lord, das haben wir."

* * *

„Nein.", sagte Severus gerade heraus, während er lässig mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte.

„Aber Severus- du kannst dich nicht einer direkten Anweisung von Lord Voldemort widersetzen. Das weißt du!" Der alte Mann starrte ihn über seine krumme Nase hinweg an. „Wenn es Voldemorts Wunsch ist, dass Sadra und du wieder zusammenlebt, dann wirst du das tun müssen. Dafür können wir dich doch nicht aufgeben! Denk daran, was auf dem Spiel steht!"

„Nein."

„Severus, was soll das? Du hast sie doch einmal geliebt. Ich habe dich niemals um eine Erklärung für eure Trennung gebeten, aber jetzt werde ich es wohl tun müssen.", Dumbledore seufzte schwer.

Severus richtete sich auf. „Frag sie!"

„Ich werde sie fragen, aber zuerst frage ich dich."

„Hör zu, Albus- das geht hier einfach zu weit. Ich habe versprochen, Voldemort auszuspionieren damals in der Nacht, als ich wegen Lily zu dir gekommen bin, aber das wird so nicht funktionieren. Von solchen Aktionen war dabei nie die Rede."

„Und was willst du tun? Dich foltern, bestrafen oder vielleicht sogar töten zu lassen von den Todessern wegen Ungehorsams? Weil du dich standhaft weigerst, eine unbeschreiblich schöne und obendrein noch reinblütige Hexe zurück zu nehmen?"

Snape zuckte genervt mit den Schultern.

„Severus, du musst sie doch nicht wirklich zurücknehmen und sie lieben. Du musst doch nur so tun."

„Ach, wirklich? Darauf wäre ich ja alleine gar nicht gekommen.", höhnte er.

„Severus, du bist ein analytisch denkender Realist. Du wärst doch gar nicht so stur, wenn dein Herz hier nicht in irgendeiner Form involviert wäre."

„Hier geht es nicht um mein Herz!"

„Dann sag mir bitte, worum es geht?"

„Das hier ist eine Frage des Stolzes."

„Mit wem hat sie geschlafen?" Dumbledore wunderte sich, warum er das nicht von Anfang an gesehen hatte.

Snape verdrehte die Augen und wollte die Antwort verweigern, aber er erkannte, dass es zwecklos sein würde, und spie: „Black."

Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen. „Jetzt verstehe ich. Das verkompliziert die Dinge."

„In der Tat."

„Severus, ich verstehe jetzt, welche Gefühle in dir widerstreiten, aber du wirst mir Recht geben müssen, dass eine Lösung gefunden werden muss. Und diese Lösung kann sicherlich nicht darin bestehen, sich einer direkten Anordnung von Voldemort zu widersetzen. Vor allem nicht nach deinem nicht ganz unproblematischen Wiedereintritt in seine Dienste."

Snape nickte langsam.

„Du stellst die Bedingungen." schlug Dumbledore vor.

„Was meinst du, Albus?"

„Ich meine: was sind die Bedingungen, unter denen du bereit bist, wieder Sadras Ehemann zu spielen?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Snapes Gesicht, dann seufzte er und dachte nach.

„Kein Sirius Black in ihrem Leben. Ich werde sie nicht anrühren, sei dir dessen sicher, aber ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass die beiden mich zum Gespött der Leute machen. Sie wird Grimmauld Place ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis absolut keine Besuche abstatten. Black darf sich nirgendwo in ihrer Nähe aufhalten. Ich kann, will und werde meine Energie nicht damit verschwenden, ständig zu prüfen, ob sie mir gerade wieder untreu ist. Wenn das hier vorbei ist, können die beiden meinetwegen zusammen verrotten."

„Du willst, dass ich möglicherweise eine Liebe unterbinde? Du weißt, wie ich mich dabei fühlen muss, oder?"

„Was soll dieser Mist? Wenn sie ihn so entsetzlich geliebt hat, warum hat sie dann nicht auf ihn gewartet oder sonst was? Sieh dir doch nur an, was ich für eine Person tue, die schon eine halbe Ewigkeit tot ist!"

„Du kannst nicht von jedem erwarten, dass er über deine immensen Kräfte verfügt."

„Aber ich kann es von meiner Ehefrau erwarten."

Dumbledore nickte langsam. Snape hatte da wohl Recht.

„Ich werde mit ihr reden."

* * *

Dumbledore nahm seinen Reiseumhang. Die arme Sadra. Aber sie hatte Severus gedemütigt und auch wenn er ein außergewöhnlich talentierter und intelligenter Zauberer war, vergab er so etwas nicht leicht. Manchmal war Dumbledore sich nicht einmal sicher, er nicht leicht vergab oder ob er niemals verzieh.

Und er wusste, dass er von Severus nicht erwarten konnte, seine Rolle zu spielen, wenn Klatsch über seine untreue Frau die Runde machen sollte. Severus konnte eine Menge einstecken, aber sein Stolz war ihm das Wertvollste im Leben, so war er schon als Junge gewesen. Schon allein der Umstand, dass er sich überhaupt damit einverstanden erklärt hatte, mit Sadra zusammen zu arbeiten, war in seinen Augen eine Niederlage gewesen. Dumbledore lächelte. Severus hatte Sadra also wirklich geliebt. Andernfalls hätte er nicht diese Bedingungen gewählt.

Als er bei ihrem Haus ankam, fand er es leer vor. Dumbledore wunderte sich. Adhara würde erst in zwei Tagen aus der Schule zurück kommen. Sirius war schon im Haus am Grimmuald Place, wo Dumbledore ihn hingeschickt hatte. Es war zu gefährlich da draußen für ihn, wenn sowohl das Ministerium als auch Voldemort hinter ihm her waren. Der alte Mann seufzte. Sie konnte also nicht weit sein.

* * *

Ich saß am Strand und sah mir den Sonnenuntergang an. Es war fast eine Woche vergangen seitdem sie mich verschleppt hatten, aber es war keiner zu mir gekommen, um mir zu erklären, was passiert war. Kein Severus, kein Sirius, kein Todesser, kein niemand. In der Zeitung las ich nur von einem Unfall bei dem Turnier, bei dem ein Junge umgekommen war. Hier in den wärmenden Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne schien mir das alles wie ein schrecklicher Albtraum. Ich streckte mich aus und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Bald würde Adhara hier sein.

Ich hatte ihn nicht kommen hören und war völlig überrascht, als plötzlich Dumbledore vor mir stand.

„Dumbledore!", hauchte ich. Sein Kommen konnte nur das Schlimmste bedeuten.

„Bitte, nenn mich doch Albus.", lachte er und ließ sich mit der Energie eines kleinen Jungen neben mich in den Sand fallen.

„Du hast dir hier aber ein hübsches Plätzchen ausgesucht, um deine Tochter groß zu ziehen. Wie alt ist sie jetzt? Bald vierzehn, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte vorsichtig, immer noch völlig im Unklaren darüber, welche Richtung dieses Gespräch nehmen sollte.

„Severus hat mir berichtet, was dir letzte Woche widerfahren ist."

„Severus.", wiederholte ich dümmlich. Es gab ihn also noch.

„Ja. Und er denkt auch, dass ich nicht hier sein sollte, um mit dir zu reden."

„Okay. Worum geht es denn?", ich zögerte. Was wusste Dumbledore?

„Er hat mir gesagt, warum ihr euch getrennt habt."

„Hat er?" Ich fühlte mich ertappt wie ein kleines Mädchen, dem sein Vater gerade sagte, dass die Polizei bei ihm gewesen sei, weil sie beim Klauen erwischt worden war.

„Ja."

„Albus bitte. Denk nicht schlecht von mir. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert. Ich war nur völlig verwirrt." Ich fing zum ersten Mal, seit Severus mich nach meiner Entführung hierher gebracht hatte, an, zu weinen. Dumbledore tätschelte mir ruhig und ein wenig linkisch den Rücken. Diese Woche hatte mein ganzes Leben mal wieder vollkommen durcheinander geworfen. Nichts passte mehr zusammen. Sirius hatte mir nicht geschrieben, was mit Harry passiert war und Severus hasste mich ganz offensichtlich abgrundtief.

„Sadra, ich muss dir heute Abend noch sehr viel erklären. Aber bevor ich damit anfange, möchte ich dich bitten, mir eine Frage zu beantworten: Wen liebst du?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Niemanden. Mich liebt ja auch keiner." Ich sah ihn scheu an.

„Liebst du Severus noch?"

„Ja, das tue ich.", es war nur ein kleines Flüstern. „Ich habe gedacht, dass ich wieder mit Sirius würde leben können, aber wenn Severus es mir gestattet hätte, wäre ich zum ihm zurückgekommen."

„Und liebst du Sirius?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist kompliziert mit meinen Gefühlen für ihn. Aber wir beide kommen miteinander nicht klar."

Ich hörte, wie Dumbledore tief einatmete. „Sadra, der Orden vereinigt sich wieder. Auch wenn ich befürchte, dass deine Person unter seinen Mitgliedern für Unruhe sorgen wird, möchte ich dich doch fragen, ob du dieses Mal dabei sein willst."

„Nein. Ich werde wieder helfen, wo ich kann, aber ich verfüge nicht über die Stärke einer Dorcas. Ich könnte eine solche Folter nicht ertragen, so wie sie. Es ist besser, wenn ich keine Geheimnisse kenne."

„Das würden sie dir nicht antun. Du bist durch Severus Namen geschützt."

„Er arbeitet also für euch? Ich hatte mich letzte Woche schon gewundert."

Dumbledore ging nicht darauf ein. „Sirius musste sich verstecken. Das Ministerium glaubt nicht, dass Voldemort zurück ist."

„Stimmt es also?"

„Du hast ihn doch gesehen, hat Severus mir gesagt!"

„Das habe ich, aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wem oder was ich dieser Tage noch trauen soll. Nicht mal mehr meinen Augen."

„Gut. Ich werde dir jetzt genau erzählen, was in den letzten Tagen alles passiert ist. Wenn ich fertig bin, wirst du sehen, dass wir deine Hilfe dringend benötigen."

Dumbledore berichtete mir ausgiebig von den Ereignissen der Nacht der dritten Turnierrunde und den folgenden Tagen. Ich starrte ihn mit aufgerissenem Mund an.

„Aber wie kann ich da helfen?"

„Erinnere dich an die Nacht, in der du Severus dort getroffen hast."

„Der Dunkle Lord will immer noch, dass Severus zu mir zurückkehrt?"

„Das will er."

„Severus würde das niemals tun. Seit er mich verlassen hat, ist alles, was ich von bekommen habe, ein Fetzen Papier mit der Bitte, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen." Meine Stimme klang bitter.

„Doch, er wird es tun. Er wird die Rolle deines Ehemannes wieder übernehmen. Was mit seinem Herzen ist, vermag ich dir nicht zu sagen, aber er wird es tun. Allerdings hat er Bedingungen."

„Wie sehen die aus?"

„Er verbietet jeden Kontakt zwischen Black und dir ohne seine Zustimmung."

Fast hätte ich gelacht. „Und warum sollte ich das akzeptieren?"

„Das wäre der Punkt, an dem ich dich nur um deine Hilfe bitten kann."

Ich nickte langsam. „Der Dunkle Lord will also, dass wir beide wieder zusammenkommen. Er will, dass wir Kinder haben- was nicht passieren wird, weil Severus mich nicht anrühren wird. Auf der anderen Seite werde ich Sirius nicht mehr sehen dürfen. Klingt toll. Einen Mann, der mich vielleicht liebt gegen einen einzutauschen, der mich definitiv hasst. Nicht gerade das, was ich ein gutes Geschäft nennen würde."

„Ich weiß. Aber du hast mir gerade auch gesagt, dass du Severus noch liebst. Er ist die wichtigste Waffe, die ich im Kampf gegen Voldemort habe und wenn er ihm nicht gehorcht, wird er ein stumpfes Schwert sein. Von persönlichen Konsequenzen mal abgesehen: Er muss das Vertrauen von Voldemort genießen."

„Und was habe ich davon?"

„Nur der Schlüssel zur Rettung unsrer Welt zu sein.", er lächelte.

Ich sah zu den Sternen hinauf, die mittlerweile am Himmel prangte. „Auch Helden sterben. Ich möchte einfach nur in Ruhe leben."

„Sadra, du musst Severus verstehen. Du hast sein Herz gebrochen und seinen Stolz verletzt. Jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, in der du etwas davon wieder gutmachen kannst. Es ist ja nicht für immer. Das Ministerium wird über kurz oder lang sicher einsehen, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist und dann wird es sich uns anschließen. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Severus. Dumbledore hatte Recht. Ich schuldete es ihm, dass ich dieses Spiel zu seinen Bedingungen mitspielte. Es war schließlich allein meine Schuld, dass es zwischen uns so weit gekommen war. Und außerdem- was hatte ich schon von Sirius zu erwarten?

„In Ordnung. Sag ihm, dass ich es mache. Aber was sagt Sirius eigentlich dazu?"

* * *

„WAS?" Sirius sprang auf und der Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, knallte um.

„Das soll wohl ein Witz sein, was?"

„Sirius, beruhige dich. Es ist für die Arbeit des Ordens zwingend notwendig, dass wir so vorgehen. Die Informationen, die Severus uns beschaffen kann, sind der Kern unserer Arbeit! Ohne ihn wäre unsere ganze Arbeit praktisch unmöglich!"

Sirius wandte sich von Dumbledore zu Snape um, der an die Küchenwand von Grimmauld Place gelehnt stand und ihn ausdruckslos ansah.

„Guck mich nicht so an, Wichser! Oder ich werd dir deine hässliche Nase aus der Fresse prügeln!"

„Den Versuch würde ich allzu gern sehen.", spottete Snape.

„SIRIUS! SEVERUS! Genug jetzt! Das führt doch zu nichts!"

„Er will mich doch nur ärgern! Er kann es einfach nicht verkraften, dass Sadra mich ihm vorgezogen hat! Das ist reine Schikane!"

„Nein, Sirius. Zu allererst würde es die Ordensarbeit ganz massiv beeinträchtigen, wenn Voldemort herausfände, dass Mrs. Snape eine Affäre mit Sirius Black hat, zweitens würde es Mrs. Snape erheblich gefährden, wenn Voldemort herausfände, dass sie überhaupt eine Affäre hat und drittens kann auch ich verstehen, dass Severus nicht möchte, dass seine Frau überhaupt eine Affäre hat, auch wenn es nur eine Scheinfrau ist.", Dumbledore wurde ungeduldig. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sirius sich derart querstellen würde.

„Aber sie haben sich getrennt! Du hast sie verlassen!" Sirius wirbelte wieder zu Snape herum.

„Ja, aus Gründen, die du am besten kennen solltest." Severus Stimme war kalt.

„Das ist einfach nur ein linker Trick, Dumbledore! Er will einen Keil zwischen Sadra und mich trieben! Siehst du das denn nicht? Ich will nur meine Frau wieder flachlegen!"

„Oh, Black." Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Ich will sie nicht haben. Und schon gar nicht, seit du sie wieder mit deinen dreckigen Fingern angepackt hast."

„Das hat dich doch beim ersten Mal auch nicht interessiert, dass ich meine ‚dreckigen Finger' schon an ihr hatte, bevor du sie dir endlich grapschen konntest! Warum sollte es dich denn jetzt interessieren?"

„Meine Güte. Denk, was du willst. Eine Diskussion mit einer hirnlosen Person ist reine Zeitverschendung. Ich habe was Besseres zu tun."

„Ja genau! Zum Beispiel Voldemort erzählen, dass der Orden dir meine Frau schenkt, was?"

Snape zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts.

„Dumbledore, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Doch, das ist es Sirius. Normalerweise bist du der Erste, der bereit ist, sich den Notwendigkeiten einer Schlacht zu beugen. Du hast Severus Wort, dass die beiden das Ehepaar nur spielen. Wenn es vorbei ist und Sadra dich liebt und du sie liebst, werdet ihr wieder zusammen sein können. Lasst uns alle lieber daran arbeiten, dass es bald so weit sein wird! Wir müssen zuerst das Ministerium überzeugen. Severus, du kannst jetzt gehen."

„In Ordnung. Man sieht sich, Black. Viel Spaß an Heim und Herd." Er verschwand.

„ICH WERDE DIESEN BASTARD UMBRINGEN!", brüllte Sirius und wollte sich hinter Snape herstürzen, aber Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück.

„Sirius! Jetzt beruhige dich doch! Du machst es Severus zu leicht, dich zu provozieren."

„Schleimiges Arschloch!"

„Hör zu, Sirius. Ich habe Sadra getroffen. Ich wollte das hier jetzt nicht vor Severus sagen, aber sie ist auch nicht glücklich mit der Situation. Sie hat mir erzählt, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist und auch, dass ihr eigentlich getrennt seid und du dich kaum bei ihr meldest."

„Was? Merlin, nein. Ich habe einfach nicht die Zeit gefunden, ihr zu schreiben!"

„Das ist eine ziemlich arme Entschuldigung."

„Darf ich ihr denn jetzt wenigstens noch schreiben?"

„Ich würde sagen, lieber nicht. Aber ich werde sie sobald wie möglich zu einem Besuch hier her bitten, sodass ihr eure Angelegenheiten in Ordnung bringen könnte."

„Unter der Nase von diesem Arschloch?"

„Sirius, bitte. Du magst ihn hassen, aber er ist ein Ehrenmann, der sein Wort hält- er wird sie nicht anrühren."

„Das würde ich ihm auch nicht raten."


	36. Spiele

AN: RawenclawBabe: als ich die Geschichte auf Englisch veröffentlicht habe, habe ich den Leading Character je nach dem Lauf der Dinge immer geändert; nimm es mir bitte nicht übel, wenn ich das jetzt nicht mehr mache, die Gewichtung wird sich auch wieder ändern und drei Leading Character kann man ja hier leider nicht eingeben.

Naschmietz& LeylaCann: danke für das Lob.

Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

**Kapitel 36**

**-Spiele-**

„So."

„So.", ich bemühte mich, ebenso eisig zu klingen wie er.

„Sieht ganz so aus, als seien wir wieder Ehefrau und Ehemann."

„Ja, so sieht es wohl aus.

„Nun gut." Er klang gelangweilt.

„Was soll ich tun?"

„Ich möchte, dass du mich heute Abend im Löchrigen Kessel triffst."

„Wo wir was tun werden?"

„Wo wir unsere Versöhnung feiern werden."

„Ah. Tun wir das nicht gerade?"

„Wohl kaum."

Ich starrte Severus wütend an. Er dagegen musterte mich mit dem Gesichtsausdruck größter Anwiderung. Ich hatte mich wirklich sehr bemüht, gut auszusehen. Ich trug einen dezentes, aber trotzdem sexy Kostüm und dazu meinen Diamantschmuck. Warum ich mich überhaupt so aufgedonnert hatte, erschloss sich mir selbst nicht mehr, aber irgendwie beruhigte mich das Wissen, dass er wenigstens gegen mein Aussehen nichts würde sagen können, wenn ich durchgestylt und aufgetakelt zu ihm kam.

„Und wozu brauchen wir dann den Löchrigen Kessel noch?"

„Wir brauchen einige Zeugen für unsere freudige Versöhnung."

„Ah. Warum das?"

„Ich möchte, dass einige unabhängige Quellen darüber berichten können."

„Soso, unabhängige Quellen zum Berichten. Hört, hört."

Er grinste diabolisch. „Was hast du denn gedacht? Hast du ernsthaft gedacht, dass ich herkommen würde, um nett zu dir zu sein?"

„Nein."

„Sehr schön. Dann weiß ich auch nicht, warum du jetzt enttäuscht sein solltest."

„Severus, bitte. Lass uns einfach fair miteinander umgehen. Es gibt doch keinen Grund, jetzt so fies zueinander zu sein."

„Nein, natürlich gibt es den nicht." Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„Gut. Dann lass uns doch einfach Freunde sein." Ich ignorierte seinen Tonfall.

„Niemals werde ich dir wieder ein Freund sein, Sadra. So viel kann ich dir hier und jetzt in die Hand versprechen."

Ich seufzte. Es war einen Versuch wert gewesen. „Dann nicht. Nachdem wir uns also im Löchrigen Kessel versöhnt haben- was passiert als nächstes?"

„Ich werde dich hierher zu dir nach Hause bringen und ich werde natürlich die Nacht über hierbleiben."

„Und mich ununterbrochen beleidigen?" Keine besonders erbauliche Vorstellung.

„Vielleicht.", seine Stimme war seidenweich.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird so nicht funktionieren. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich den ganzen Abend neben dir im Löchrigen Kessel sitzen werde, dich anlächeln und ganz angetan von dir sein kann, wenn du so mit mir umspringst?"

„Du schauspielerst doch so gerne, warum also nicht?"

„Severus, wir haben dieser Posse beide zustimmen müssen. Du hast die Bedingungen aufgestellt, ich habe sie akzeptiert. Aber so wird es nicht funktionieren!"

„Das wird es. Du wirst es sehen."

Er wirbelte herum, sein schwarzer Umhang wehte hinter ihm her. „Ich erwarte dich dann dort um neun Uhr. Verspäte dich ein bisschen."

* * *

Das Lokal war vollkommen überfüllt, als ich dort um viertel nach neun eintraf, aber ich konnte Severus sofort in der Menge ausmachen. Er saß an einem Tisch in einer entfernten Ecke und las die morgige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Als ich zu ihm an den Tisch kam, erhob er sich, lächelte mich voller Wärme an und reichte mir seine Hand.

„Da bist du ja." Merlin, so seifig hatte ich seine Stimme ja noch nie gehört.

Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das so falsch war, dass eigentlich nur Narcissa es verdient hätte. „Severus."

Er bot mir den Stuhl seinem gegenüber an.

„Es ist lange her." Er intoniert wie Schauspieler in einer schlechten Seifenoper. Merlin, was sollte das denn? Es war noch keine fünf Stunden her, dass er mich ausgiebig beleidigt hatte. Es war ja nicht so, als säßen die benötigten Zeugen bei uns mit am Tisch.

„In der Tat, das war es.", ich spielte erst einmal mit.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus!"

„Danke!", ich grinste ironisch. Plötzlich sah ich also bezaubernd aus. Das war doch wirklich zu lächerlich. Als wir uns gesetzt hatten, lehnte ich mich gleich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte in sein Ohr:

„Du hast doch wohl hoffentlich nicht vor, dich für den Rest des Abends so zu benehmen, oder etwa doch?"

„Du kannst reden, worüber du willst. Ich habe dir absolut nichts zu sagen, aber plauder du ruhig. Solange es dabei nur so aussieht, als wärst du sehr glücklich, mich zu sehen.", zischte er.

„Zufällig bin ich tatsächlich glücklich darüber, dich zu sehen." Ich lächelte entwaffnend.

„Nun, wie erfreulich für dich.", es kostete ihn Überwindung, weiterhin zu lächeln.

„Wir könnten dieses erfrischende Gespräch ebenso gut nutzen, um mal ein paar Dinge zu klären. Dabei lächeln wir natürlich die ganze Zeit idiotisch. Versprochen."

„Und was sollten wir beide deiner Ansicht nach noch miteinander zu klären haben?" Dieses Mal konnte er das Lächeln nicht mehr festhalten.

„Severus, das ist doch albern. Wenn wir wie ein glückliches Paar aussehen sollen, wirst auch du wohl weiterhin lächeln müssen. Und wir werden freundlich sein müssen."

„Aber das bin ich doch." Er zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte wieder.

„Du weißt verdammt genau, was ich meine." Dieses Mal entglitten mir die Gesichtszüge.

„Du denkst also, ich sollte netter zu meiner betrügenden Ehefrau sein?" Das Lächeln saß perfekt.

„Weiß er, was passiert ist?"

„Wer er?" Severus machte es sichtlich Spaß, jeden Versuch meinerseits, eine vernünftige Unterhaltung zu beginnen, zu sabotieren.

„Der Dunkle Lord." Vielleicht konnten ich wenigstens so etwas erreichen.

„Das könnte dir so gefallen, was? Mich dumm dastehen zu lassen. Natürlich nicht."

„Was hast du ihm denn erzählt, warum wir uns getrennt haben?"

„Nichts. Das ist auch gar nicht notwendig. Solche Kleinigkeiten interessieren ihn nicht."

„Okay." Ich nahm die Getränkekarte und blätterte eifrig darin herum, während ich fieberhaft überlegte, wie ich es schaffen konnte, durch seine Verteidigung zu brechen.

Als die Kellnerin erschien, bestellt Severus eine Flasche Feuerwhisky, ohne sich im Geringsten um mein geistreiches Geblätter in der Karte zu kümmern.

Wir tranken unser erstes Glas schweigend. Als Severus unsere Gläser nachfüllte, klang das Gluckern des Alkohols in meinen Ohren schon wie Musik- das würde der einzige Weg seien, um zu ihm durchzudringen. Ich konnte mich noch zu gut an eine Nacht vor fast zehn Jahren erinnern, als er sturztrunken auf meiner Terrasse erschienen war und zum allerersten Mal die Existenz menschliche Gefühle in seiner Seele offenbart hatte.

„Auf Lily.", ich prostete ihm zu.

Severus knallte sein Glas auf den Tisch. „Wie kannst du es wagen?", fuhr er mich an.

„Tss tss, ich dachte, dass wir hier heute Abend eine Versöhnung darstellen wollen, Severus. Jetzt reiß dich mal ein bisschen zusammen.", ich lächelte ihn kalt an. Wie dumm für ihn, dass er gerade zum Opfer seiner eigenen Regeln wurde.

Er sah mich aus halbgeschlossen Lidern aufmerksam an, so als würde er mich zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag klar sehen.

Er brachte nur Sekunden, um seine Haltung wiederzugewinnen. „Auf Sirius."

Ich lächelte und wir tranken beide. In dieser Sekunde war mir klarer denn je, dass Severus der einzige und beste Komplize für mich war, den es gab. Er war der einzige, der meine Spielchen so schnell lernte, wie ich sie änderte. Als er unsere Gläser dieses Mal nachfüllte, umspielte ein echtes Lächeln seine Lippen.

„Das war ein guter Angriff. Den habe ich wirklich nicht kommen sehen. Manchmal überraschst du mich wirklich."

„Dank dir.", ich lächelte. Wenn wir doch endlich nur vernünftig würden reden können.

„Warum musstest du mir das antun?"

Ich schluckte und sah den wurmstichigen Tisch an. Aber ich hatte die Dinge ja klären wollen. „Ich weiß, dass es sich jetzt für dich lächerlich anhört und du es mir auch nicht glauben wirst- aber es war niemals meine Absicht, dir wehzutun. Ich habe das nicht gewollt. Und könnte ich es ungeschehen machen, würde ich das tun."

Ert nickte langsam. „Nun, mit einer Sache hast du auf jeden Fall Recht- du wirst es nicht ungeschehen machen können."

„Ich weiß. Und ich weiß auch, dass du mir niemals vergeben wirst."

„Richtig."

„Aber jetzt, wo wir zusammenarbeiten müssen, lass uns bitte versuchen, so gut miteinander auszukommen, wie es irgendwie geht."

„Ja, vielleicht können wir das. Aber wenn wir schon offen miteinander sprechen will ich eines von dir wissen: Was ist es, dass ihn so unwiderstehlich macht? Was hat er, dass du unsere Ehe einfach weggeworfen hast?"

„Ich wollte das nicht. Ich habe es schon Dumbledore gesagt und sage es dir jetzt auch: wenn es noch in meiner Hand gelegen hätte, wäre ich bei dir geblieben."

„Warum?"

„Weil Sirius nichts hat oder nichts ist, was rechtfertigen würde, was ich getan habe. Ich werde ihm ebenso wenig verzeihen können, was er vor zwölf Jahren angerichtet hat, wie du mir wirst verzeihen können, was ich angerichtet habe. Ich bin eine Idiotin und jetzt sind wir alle Verlierer. Außer dir."

Severus starrte einen Moment gedankenverloren ins Nichts. „Ich bin seit Beginn dieses Spiels der größte Verliere, denke ich. Wenn er damals nur Lily verschont hätte."

„Was hättest du dann getan?" Vor Neugier beugte ich mich zu ihm über den Tisch.

„Ich hätte mich natürlich um sie gekümmert."

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass sie mit dir zusammen hätte leben wollen?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Vielleicht weil du es auch warst, der es in erster Linie verursacht hat, dass der Dunkle Lord Jagd auf den Mann gemacht hat, den sie liebt und ihren Sohn?", erwiderte ich knapp.

„Nun, ich denke, da könntest du einen Punkt haben." Er war schon drei Shots im Vorsprung. „Aber vielleicht hätte ich ihr das ja einfach auch niemals erzählt?"

„Severus, du wärst aber trotzdem immer noch ein echter Todesser gewesen. Glaubst du, dass hätte sie hingenommen?"

„Nein."

„Also was dann? Hättest du ihr zuliebe den Dienst quittiert, wenn der Dunkle Lord sie schon nur deinetwegen verschont hätte?"

„Man quittiert seinen Dienst beim Dunklen Lord nicht."

„Du hast es doch praktisch getan."

„Ich versuche nur, meine Schuld wieder gut zu machen."

„Genau wie ich." Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen und fügte hastig hinzu: „Ich hätte dir das niemals antun dürfen und ich weiß, dass mir nicht zu verzeihen ist, aber ich will meine Schuld genauso wieder gut machen wie du."

„Hast du mich jemals wirklich geliebt?" Er sah mich von unten herauf an.

„Mehr als ich es mir selbst je eingestanden habe."

Er lehnte sich über den Tisch und griff nach meiner Hand. „Ich weiß zu schätzen, was du mir gerade gesagt hast."

Ich lächelte und führte seine Hand langsam zu meinem Gesicht. Als seine Hände auf meinen Wangen lagen, ließ er seine Finger über meine Haut gleiten und fuhr über meine Gesichtszüge.

„Black würde vor Eifersucht sterben.", sagte er mich zu sich selbst.

Ich grinste ihn bösartig an. Also wieder ein neues Spiel.

„Severus, wir sind gerade an dem besten Punkt angelangt, den wir beide in diesem Leben miteinander noch erreichen können."

„Wir hatten bessere."

Ich wusste instinktiv, dass er mir hier eine Falle stellen wollte. Er wollte, dass ich etwas Unvernünftiges tat, damit er Sirius damit würde foltern können. Ich trank rasch mein Glas unter seinen wartenden Blicken leer und schmunzelte. Er wusste, dass sein Plan gescheitert war.

„Weißt du, was ich an dir am meisten geliebt habe?", neckte er mich.

„Was denn?"

„Dass ich dich oft unterschätzt habe."

„Na, das nenne ich ja mal ein Kompliment." Ich lachte. Wer wird nicht gerne unterschätzt?

„Doch es ist eins. Denn es passiert mir nicht oft."

Ich lächelte ihn gelassen an. Wir hatten gerade Frieden miteinander geschlossen.

Wir tranken in dieser Nacht viel zu viel, aber wir sprachen nur noch über insignifikantes Zeug. Als wir schließlich aus der letzten Bar in der Nocturngasse taumelten, waren wir beide voll wie Eimer.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen.", schlug Severus vor.

„Und wo wäre das?", lallte ich.

Er lachte. „Ein Friedhof in Godric's Hallow und ein Haus in London, wie wäre das?"

„Glaubst du das wirklich?"

„Weiß nicht."

„O Mann." Ich musste mich auf den Bordsteinrand setzen. Mir war schlecht und schwindelig und ich konnte mit der Mischung der Gefühle in meinem Herzen nichts anfangen. „Ich hatte mal ein Zuhause in Südfrankreich."

„So wie ich." Er sah die Gasse hinab.

„Wo warst du denn an Weihnachten und an Sylvester?"

„Hogwarts."

„Hast du mich vermisst?"

Severus kniete sich vor mich. „Das habe ich. Aber was sollte das ändern?"

„Nichts." Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Absolut nichts, denke ich."

„Ich hoffe, dass ich heute Nacht trotzdem in deinem Haus schlafen kann? Du weißt schon- als Teil unseres brillanten Schauspiels.

„Natürlich. Wir wollten ja schauspielern." Ich hickste.

„Genau." Ich fühlte die Wärme seines Körpers durch meinen Umhang.

„Adhara wird morgen nach Hause kommen."

„Ich weiß."

„Severus, bitte- versprich mir, dass du sie nie hängen lässt, ja?"

„Das werde ich niemals tun. Sie ist wie eine Tochter für mich."

„Schreibt sie dir oft?"

„Ja. Aber keine Sorge- sie hat sogar ihr Versprechen gehalten und mir nie von Black geschrieben."

„Das bereitet mit auch keine Sorge."

„Was bekümmert dich dann?"

„Du bist für sie wie ein Vater. Könntest du dich vielleicht vor ihr so benehmen, als würdest du mich nicht hassen, wenn wir schon vorhaben, das glückliche Paar zu spielen?"

„Das werde ich."

„Danke."


	37. Eingewöhnungen

**Kapitel 37**

**-Eingewöhnungen-**

Der nächste Morgen war richtig hart. Ich hatte einen grässlichen Kater, als ich in mein Wohnzimmer taumelte, wo Severus auf der Couch schlief.

Ich konnte mich kaum mehr an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht erinnern, und ich hoffte inständig, dass ich nicht versucht hatte, ihn irgendwie ins Bett zu kriegen. Aber selbst wenn es so gewesen sein sollte, schien er sich doch noch auf die Couch gerettet zu haben. Abgesehen davon, konnte das auch mehr eine Einbildung meinerseits sein als die Realität.

„Severus?", flüsterte ich vorsichtig und tippte ihm sanft auf die Schulter.

„Hmmmmm?" Als Antowrt kam nur ein unwirsches Grunzen.

„Es ist fast elf Uhr!"

„Ich habe Ferien.", stöhnte er.

„Adhara wird in einer guten Stunde hier sein."

„Achja, richtig." Sein grimmiges Gesicht tauchte aus dem Kissen auf. „Gib mir ne Minute."

Obwohl es ein grausames Klingeln in meinem Kopf verursachte, musste ich darüber lachen. „Okay, ich geh dann mal duschen."

Als ich gut zehn Minuten später aus der Dusche stolperte, stand er in meiner Küche, das Hemd von gestern lässig geöffnet und sah frisch und munter aus. Er wedelte mich einer kleinen Phiole.

„Oh, gib her! Gib her!" Ich wusste, dass er sein munteres Aussehen einzig seinem phantastischen Anti-Kater-Trank verdankte, mit dem er da wedelte.

„Weißt du, ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, warum du keinen ordentlichen Vorrat von diesem Trank angelegt hast. Und mit ordentlich meine ich ungefähr zwei Eimer voll.", spottet er, als er mir die Phiole gab, während er sein Hemd von Schultern rutschen ließ, um selbst unter die Dusche zu gehen.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später saßen wir mit Adhara auf der Terrasse und aßen zu Mittag. Ich war überrascht, wie sehr sie im vergangenen Jahr gewachsen war. Sie war sogar schon ein kleines bisschen größer als ich, was in mir ein leicht beklemmendes Gefühl auslöste, da sie schlechterdings noch mein kleines Mädchen sein konnte, wenn sie mich schon überragte.

Sie war begeistert, dass Severus zu uns ‚zurückgekehrt' war und fabulierte jetzt mit ihm über ihre Lehrer. Sie berichtete ihm gerade, dass Madame Maxime nicht zu den erschienen war und das Gerüchte im Umlauf waren, dass auch Karkaroff nicht nach Durmstrang zurückgekommen sei. Offenbar brachten die Schüler das aber mit dem Unfall in Verbindung, der angeblich Cedric Diggory das Leben gekostet hatte.

„Ja, davon haben auch wir in Hogwarts gehört. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen- Madame Maxine ist in einen wohlverdienten Urlaub gefahren. Sie hat sich im letzten Monat nicht sehr gut gefühlt und macht jetzt eine Kur. Auch Dumbledore hat ihr dringend dazu geraten. Sie wird aber im September zum Schuljahresbeginn bestimmt wieder da sein."

„Oh, dann ist ja gut. Ich mag sie nämlich wirklich gern. Und was ist mit diesem Karkaroff?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." antwortete Severus kurz angebunden. „Vielleicht solltest du jetzt aber erstmal deine Koffer auspacken gehen."

„In Ordnung.", lachte sie, sprang auf und war schon so gut wie in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Und du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, was mit ihm passiert sein könnte?", grinste ich.

„Nein, aber ich kann dir sagen, was bald mit ihm passieren wird. Ich unterstelle nämlich mal, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis Igor einen dummen Fehler machen wird und so sein Versteck preisgeben wird."

Ich nickte langsam, aber meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einer Eule abgelenkt, die geradewegs auf Severus zugeflogen kam. Mein Magen drehte sich um, als ich sah, dass dieser Brief ganz eindeutig von Sirius geschrieben worden war.

Severus öffnete den Brief mit einem gehässigen Gesichtsausdruck, während seine Augen bösartig glitzerten. „Sieh an, sieh an. Ein kleiner Liebesbrief für mich von Black."

„Was will er?", murrte ich. Der Tag war so friedlich gewesen und ich war so froh, dass Severus und ich wirklich miteinander auskamen und nun verursachte Sirius das erste Problem.

Severus sah mich ob meines Tonfalls über den Briefrand hinweg fragend und grinste dann schmutzig.

„Schau es dir an.", er warf den Brief vor mich auf den Tisch, damit ich ihn lesen konnte.

‚_Snape,_

_Dumbledore hat mich wissen lassen, dass du nicht mal Manns genug bist, um mir zu erlauben, an Sadra selbst zu schreiben. Daher werde ich meine Forderung auf diesem Wege stellen. Ich will Sadra sehen und ich will in Ruhe mit ihr reden. Sag ihr, dass sie mich am Grimmauld Place treffen soll und dass sie Adhara mitbringen soll. Ich will meine Tochter sehen. _

_Sirius Black_'

„Hat ihm denn niemand jemals beigebracht, dass man Bitten nett formulieren sollte?" Severus schien sich königlich zu amüsieren.

Ich bemühte mich, den Fakt zu ignorieren, dass Severus offenbar seine Zustimmung zu jeglicher Korrespondenz zwischen Sirius und mir verweigert hatte. Ich wollte die junge Harmonie nicht gleich über Gebühr strapazieren, aber ich fand es nicht gut, dass er Sirius so quälen musste.

„Und, was meinst du?" Ich klang genau so indifferent, wie es gehofft hatte.

„Meinetwegen.", er zuckte die Achseln und klang jetzt gelangweilt. Scheinbar hatte er auf eine provokantere Reaktion meinerseits spekuliert.

„Gut. Sag ihm bitte, dass wir nächste Woche Mittwoch nach London kommen werden. Adhara und ich könnten dort auch gleich ein bisschen einkaufen gehen. Sie dürfte ja aus den meisten Sachen rausgewachsen ist."

Als ich aufstand und das schmutzige Geschirr mit meinem Zauberstab in Richtung Küche dirigierte, fühlte ich Severus Blick auf meinem Rücken ruhen.

* * *

Adhara war natürlich hellauf begeistert über einen Ausflug nach London mit Severus und mir. Severus hatte die Gelegenheit am ersten Abend auch gleich beim Schopf ergriffen, um ihr zu sagen, dass auch er jetzt von Sirius Unschuld wusste, um ihr die Last dieses Geheimnisses zu nehmen. Dabei ließ er aber keinen Zweifel daran, was er wirklich von Sirius hielt.

„Du magst ihn nicht, oder?", hatte Adhara ganz unschuldig gefragt, als er fertig gesprochen hatte.

„Das ist in der Tat richtig."

„Aber warum denn nicht?"

„Er hat eine unangemessen hohe Meinung von sich selbst und ist eine egoistische und in höchstem Maße nachlässige Person."

Adhara sah ihn verunsichert an. „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass er ganz nett wäre."

„Nun, da liegst du falsch. Abgesehen davon ist es auch ein ziemliches Kunststück, zwölf Jahre im Gefängnis zu sitzen für nichts und wieder nichts." Er warf mir einen gehässigen Blick zu.

„Das reicht jetzt, glaube ich. Adhara, nur weil Severus ihn nicht mag, heißt das nicht automatisch, dass er kein netter Mensch sein kann. Jeder hat seine eigene Meinung über seine Mitmenschen. Erinnere dich doch nur mal an deine Freundin Ingrid- du hast sie sehr gerne gemocht und Yvette hat sie gehasst."

Severus grinste höhnisch. „Genau, Adhara. Du kannst auch deine Mutter als Beispiel nehmen. Während ich Black hasse, hält sie ihn für einen sehr netten Typen."

Adhara sah von mir zu ihm, wieder zu mir und wieder zu Severus. Die Spannung zwischen uns war greifbar. Warum konnte er das nicht lassen? Adhara fühlte sich jetzt sichtlich unwohl mit der angespannten Situation.

„Wie dem auch sei- ich freue mich total auf den Ausflug nach London! Ich habe gehört, dass sich ein Besuch in der Winkelgasse immer lohnen soll." Weder Severus noch ich reagierten hierauf.

„Okay. Ich denke, dass ich jetzt mal in Bett gehe." Sie stand entnervt auf.

„Gute Nacht, Liebling.", sagte ich und Severus nickte ihr zu.

Als sie verschwunden war, zischte ich: „ Willst du unbedingt, dass sie es weiß?"

„Dass sie was genau weiß?"

„Dass Sirius der Grund war, dass wir uns getrennt haben."

„Wir uns getrennt haben? Das klingt so viel unschuldiger als die Wahrheit, meinst du nicht?"

„Willst du, dass ich es ihr sage?"

„Nein, es ist nicht nötig, dass deine Tochter weiß, was du für eine Art von Frau du bist. Sie soll dich ja respektieren."

„Fein." Ich schluckte hart an seiner angedeuteten Beleidigung.

„Du solltest langsam auch zu Bett gehen. Ich denke, dass es besser für uns beide ist, wenn du schon schläfst, wenn ich zu dir komme."

„Du willst zu mir kommen?"

„Dachtest du, dass ich auf der Couch schlafe, wenn wir beide doch wieder ein Paar sind? Was soll denn Adhara dann denken?"

„Nein, nein. Natürlich nicht. Alles klar." Ich war verwirrt über den plötzlichen Wandel des Gesprächs.

„Sei unbesorgt. Anders, als andere Personen, die hier am Tisch sitzen, stehe ich zu meinem Wort. Ich werde dich nicht anrühren."

„Alles klar." Ich stand auf und wandte mich zum Gehen. Warum musste er jetzt wieder so gemein sein?

* * *

Ich hasste diese Nächte. Er kam normalerweise ein oder zwei Stunden nach mir ins Bett, schlüpfte unter die Decke, machte es sich gemütlich und schlief immer sofort ein, während ich in die Dunkelheit starrte und nicht einschlafen konnte. Er sprach nicht mit mir und er berührte mich auch nicht. Ich war wirklich erleichtert, als er anfing, nachts auszubleiben, um irgendwelchen Aufgaben nachzugehen, von denen ich nichts wissen durfte.

* * *

Die Winkelgasse war vollkommen überfüllt, als wir in London waren, aber Adhara und ich genossen den Nachmittag trotzdem in vollen Zügen.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo mir die Mode besser gefällt- in Paris oder hier in London!", seufzte Adhara, während sie ein Paar chicer Schuhe in einem Schaufenster betrachtete.

„Nimm doch die in Mailand.", lachte ich. „ Komm jetzt, wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst verspäten wir uns zu unserer Verabredung mit Severus."

Wir hatten verabredet, uns am Anfang der Nockturngasse zu treffen. Als wir dort ankamen, sah ich ihn dort schon stehen und sich mit einer sehr attraktiven jungen Hexe unterhalten. Sie lachte gerade. In meinem Kopf brüllte die Stimme rasender Eifersucht. Wer war sie? Womöglich der Grund, warum er nachts ausging? Was hatte er ihr zu sagen, dass so hochgradig amüsant war, dass sie sich kaum einkriegte? Wer auch immer sie war- meinen Status hätte sie ganz sicher nicht!"

„Ah, Liebling! Da seid ihr ja.", grüßte Severus mich und küsste meine Hand formvollendet. „Dann mach's gut, Luna!" Er verabschiedete sie ohne uns auch nur vorzustellen.

Zum Glück stellte Adhara sofort die Frage, die verzweifelt zurückzuhalten versuchte.

„Wer war denn das?"

„Oh, das war Luna Gamp. Sie hat vor vier Jahren ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht."

„Gamp? Reinblütig also?", ich klang vollkommen verzickt.

Severus sah mich überrascht an. „Ähm, ja. Sie war in meinem Haus."

„Aso."

Er lächelte spöttisch, „Ach so, ich verstehe schon. Dann wollen wir mal los. Wir wollen ja schließlich nicht zu spät kommen zu unserem Treffen mit einem weitern Reinblut."

In dem Haus am Grimmauld Place 12 hing mir der Mund offen. Was war denn hier passiert? Ich war nicht mehr in diesem Haus gewesen, seit ich vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit mit meinen Eltern auf dieser unseligen Party gewesen war, aber in so einem heruntergekommenen Zustand hätte ich es nie erwartet. Es war nicht wohnlich, dreckig und irgendwie…gruselig. Ich wollte schon etwas zu dem desaströsen Zustand anmerken, als ich Remus auf uns zukommen sah.

„Remus!", ich freute mich ehrlich, ihn zu sehen.

„Sadra! Wie schön, dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen!", rief er fröhlich und umarmte mich herzlich. „Severus." Der nickte kurz mit dem Kopf.

„Lupin."

„Und du musst Adhara sein! Ich habe schon so viel von dir gehört!", sie strahlte ihn an.

„Kommt mit, die anderen sind alle in der Küche." Er ging voran.

„Die anderen?", fragte ich verwundert. Wer war denn noch hier?

„Die Weaslyes sind gestern angekommen und Mundugus und Tonks sind heute Abend auch da."

„Und…", fügte er mit einem Seitenblick zu Severus hinzu „Dumbledore wird auch in ein paar Minuten hier sein."

Er brachte uns in die Küche- den einzigen Raum, der wenigstens halbwegs wohnlich aussah und stellte uns Tonks, Mundugus und der ganzen Weasley-Gang vor. Ich bemerkte sofort, dass Adhara ein reges Interesse an den Zwillingen hatte. Sirius saß an einem Tisch weit entfernt von der Tür und stierte Severus von der Sekunde unseres Eintretens an hasserfüllt an. Erst, als Adhara zu ihm herüber sprang, um ihn zu begrüßen, wandte er den Blick ab und schenkte stattdessen ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Kaum, dass Dumbledore ankam, verschwand er mit Severus aus der Küche und sie überließen dem Rest der fröhlich plaudernden Gemeinde die Zubereitung des Abendessens. Adhara unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit Fred oder George- ich wusste es nicht genau- als ich auf einen Stuhl neben Sirius glitt.

„Hey."

„Hey." Er sah müde aus.

„Du hast geschrieben, dass du mit mir sprechen möchtest."

„Das habe ich."

„Okay, hier bin ich. Was gibt es denn?"

Er lachte bitter. „Was es gibt? Ich wollte dir eigentlich sagen, dass ich meinen Abgang bei dir damals nicht als das Ende unserer Beziehung gemeint hatte. Ich hatte einfach wegen dem ganzen Chaos in Hogwarts keine Zeit, mich mal vernünftig mit dir auszusprechen oder dir einen ordentlichen Brief zu schreiben. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir das alles diesen Sommer in Ruhe würden klären können, aber jetzt…" Er wandte den Blick ab.

„Jetzt?" Was sollte ich dazu sagen? Ich hatte nicht mehr über ‚uns' als Paar nachgedacht.

„Behandelt er dich gut?" Sirius wechselte das Thema.

„So gut, wie ich es erwarten kann."

„Hm."

„Sirius.", ich griff nach seiner Hand.

„Sadra. Ich liebe dich wirklich. Ich tue es."

„Ich weiß." Meine Stimme klang hohl.

„Aber jetzt- jetzt muss ich hier rum sitzen, ich darf ja nicht mal mehr das Haus verlassen und diese Vereinbarung….sie macht mich krank."

„Sirius, du weißt, warum wir das hier machen müssen. Er kommt mir wirklich in keinster Weise zu nahe." Ich hoffte, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass mir etwas anderes eigentlich lieber wäre.

„Aber jedes Mal um seine Erlaubnis betteln zu müssen, wenn ich dich oder mein Kind sehen will! Ich darf dir ja nicht mal schreiben! Diese Bedingungen hat er sich nur ausgedacht, um mich fertig zu machen."

Ich sah ihm in seine grauen Augen. Was sollte ich sagen? Natürlich war es ein Triumph für Severus, das Messer in Sirius Wunden zu drehen, auch wenn sie genauso gut meine Wunden waren.

„Und dann auch noch wie ein Gefangener in diesem Haus fest zu hängen! Ich hasse diesen Ort fast mehr als Askaban!"

„Es wird sicher bald vorbei sein. Das Ministerium wird die Wahrheit akzeptieren. Was plant der Orden denn in dieser Hinsicht als Nächstes?", ich versuchte, Sirius von seiner Bitterkeit abzulenken. Etwas anderes konnte ich im Augenblick schlecht für ihn tun.

„Oh, ich vermute mal, dass dein Göttergatte und Dumbledore genau diese Frage im Moment diskutieren. Es muss gestern wohl mal wieder so ein Treffen mit Voldemort gegeben haben."

„Ja, das kann sein. Er ist gestern auch nicht nach Hause gekommen."

„Nach Hause?", seine Augen wurden traurig.

„Tut mir leid.", flüsterte ich.


	38. Fortschritte

**Kapitel 38**

**-Fortschritte-**

Eine Woche später saß ich mit Severus auf meiner Terrasse in der Sonne am Frühstückstisch. Adhara war schon unterwegs, sie wollte sich mit einigen ihrer Freunde am Strand treffen. Severus las in der neuesten Ausgabe von _Verwandlung heute_ und trank dann und wann einen Schluck Saft.

„Adhara hat mich gefragt, ob wir bald noch einmal nach London fahren können. Sie möchte wohl Sirius öfter sehen.", teilte ich dem Rücken der Zeitschrift mit, bemüht, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass auch ich durchaus wieder dort hin wollte.

Severus kam hinter Zeitschrift hervor und grinste dreckig. „Sie möchte wohl eher Fred und oder George Weasley wiedersehen. Sie ist in diese Bengel verliebt. Oder zumindest in einen von denen."

Ich musste lächeln. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Sie ist gestern Abend zu mir gekommen, als du in der Badewanne warst und hat mich über die beiden ausgefragt. Sehr unverdächtig, wenn du mich fragst."

„Und, was hast du ihr gesagt?"

„Dass die beiden lästige Störenfriede sind, aber genau wie ihre liebe Mutter scheint sie ja eine gewisse Vorliebe für diese Art von Mann zu haben."

Ich entschloss mich, den letzten Halbsatz geflissentlich zu ignorieren, zumal er den sicher nur für mich aus dem Hut gezaubert hatte und Adhara gegenüber nicht vom Stapel gelassen hatte.

„Und was meinst du?"

„Naja, ich sehe darin jetzt keine Notwendigkeit für dich oder Adhara, London ständig zu besuchen. Das wäre wohl auch ein wenig verdächtig, da ihr sonst nie dort wart. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir in den Ferien noch einmal dorthin gehen und das muss ihr reichen, um einen der Zwillinge anzugraben. Ich möchte nicht, dass der Umstand, dass meine Frau plötzlich eine Leidenschaft für London entwickelt, für Gesprächsstoff unter den Todessern sorgt."

Ich nickte. An dieser Argumentation gab es wohl nicht viel zu rütteln. Das einzige Opfer bei der Sache würde Sirius sein, aber er und Adhara konnten einander auch schreiben.

„Wir sind übrigens eingeladen.", fuhr er fort, während er wieder hinter der Zeitschrift verschwand.

„Aha. Und wer hast uns eingeladen?"

„Die Malfoys. Sie geben ein Grillfest zur Sommersonnenwende."

„Ach du liebe Güte. Was soll denn der Blödsinn?"

„Es wird immerhin jeder wichtige Zauberer daran teilnehmen, inklusive dem Minister."

„Aber du hast dich doch mit ihm gestritten!" Severus hatte mir von dem Streit zwischen Dumbledore, McGonagall, dem Minister und ihm in der Nacht von Barty Crouch Juniors Tod berichtet.

„Ich werde versuchen, ihm so gut es eben geht aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber du sollst ihn an meiner Stelle im Auge behalten. Versuch herauszufinden, was seine derzeitige Position ist. Und ob er immer noch nicht glauben will, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt ist."

„Warum sollte er das auf einmal? Bisher ist doch noch gar nichts Seltsames passiert."

„Dumbledore wird heute Nacht noch einmal versuchen, ihn zu überzeugen."

„Oh, in Ordnung."

„Aber es gibt noch etwas anderes, über das ich mit dir reden muss." Er schmiss _Verwandlung heute_ auf den Tisch.

„Und das wäre?"

„Früher oder später wird es ein Treffen der Todesser und des Dunklen Lords geben, zu dem er die Anwesenheit unserer Ehefrauen verlangen wird. Ich bin sicher, er wird auch euch auf Treue und Ergebenheit einschwören wollen oder euch selbiges schwören lassen, besser gesagt."

„Schon wieder Blut?"

Er prustete. „Vielleicht. Aber meine Bitte bezieht sich eher darauf, dass du Okklumentik üben sollst. Ich weiß, dass du sehr begabt bist, aber du musst weiterhin üben. Du warst schließlich auch mal ausgezeichnet im Duellieren und zu meinem größten Missfallen musste ich erfahren, dass dein Auftritt ziemlich schwach gewesen sein soll, als sie dich das letzte Mal holen kamen."

„Ich habe geschlafen!"

„Schlechte Ausrede."

„Ich möchte dich mal erleben, wenn dich jemand mitten in…", begehrte ich auf.

„Ich bitte dich nur, zu üben. Der Dunkle Lord ist extrem fähig auf dem Gebiet der Legilimentik und wenn du nicht imstande bist, deine Gefühle sorgfältig vor ihm zu verstecken, wird unser Theaterspiel auffliegen. Das ist alles.", unterbrach er mich genervt.

* * *

In dieser Nacht tobte ein schwerer Gewittersturm, der mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf riss. Ein Blick auf das leere Kissen neben mir verriet mir, dass Severus nicht im Haus war. Ich stand auf, wickelte mich in meinen Seidenumhang und warf einen Blick in Adharas Zimmer. Sie schlief tief und fest, der Lärm draußen hatte nur dazu geführt, dass sie sich im Schlaf das Kissen über den Kopf gelegt hatte, aber ansonsten schien sie der Weltuntergang draußen nicht zu stören.

Ich ging zurück in mein Schlafzimmer und sah hinaus in die Nacht, die zuckenden Blitze ließen den Himmel mal taghell erstrahlen, mal tauchten sie ihn nur in mysteriöses violett. Ich hörte Severus nicht hereinkommen, sondern spürte nur plötzlich seinen warmen Atem in meinem Nacken. Sofort überlief mich eine Gänsehaut.

„Warum bist du denn wach?" Seine Stimme war nur ein sanftes Flüstern neben meinem Ohr.

„Das Gewitter hat mich aufgeweckt.", ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten geheimnisvoll in dem unwirklichen Licht. Sein Anblick verursachte einen sehnsüchtigen Schmerz in meinem Herzen und ein Kribbeln in meinem Schoß. Es herrschte in dieser Sekunde eine unglaubliche sexuelle Spannung zwischen uns, eine befremdlich intensive Erregung. Einem Impuls folgende streckte ich meine Hand aus, um seine Wange zu berühren.

„Was tust du da?", er flüsterte immer noch.

„Ich berühren meinen Mann.", flüsterte ich in verführerischem Ton zurück.

Ich spürte, wie seine schwarzen Augen sich in meine bohrten, sein Gesicht wurde von einem weiteren Blitz gespenstisch erhellt, sofort danach krachte ein mächtiger Donner.

„Severus." Ich fühlte seinen Lippen auf meinen, er küsste mich langsam und verspielt für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Der nächste Donner war so heftig, dass das ganze Haus wackelte. Severus trat zurück und sah mich an.

„Geh jetzt wieder ins Bett. Ich muss über einige Dinge nachdenken." Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging hinaus. Ich starrte hinter ihm in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

An dem Abend des grässlichen Mitsommernachtsgrillfest auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys stand ich Badezimmer und fummelte mit meinen Ohrringen herum. Severus hatte seit unserem Kuss in dem Gewitter weder noch einmal versicht, mich zu küssen oder zu berühren, noch hatten wir über die Sache gesprochen. Dann, als ich auch endlich meinen zweiten Ohrring angelegt hatte, hörte ich mein Muggel-Telefon klingeln. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es wohl eine von Adharas Freundinnen sein würde und prompt sah ich sie auf ihren Wollsocken an der Badezimmertür in Richtung Wohnzimmer vorbei gleiten. Ich war nicht sicher, ob bei ihrem präzisen Fußbodensurfen nicht doch ein wenig Magie im Spiel war.

Sie kam auch direkt vor dem Telefon zum Stehen und griff enthusiastisch zum Hörer. Sie war sehr stolz darauf, dass sie sowohl im Umgang mit Muggel-Sachen als auch mit Dingen aus der Zaubererwelt gleichermaßen erfahren war. Ich sah, dass Severus von meinem Schreibtisch aus zu ihr hinüber sah, wo er gesessen und irgendetwas gelesen hatte. Um seinem Missfallen über ihre Schlitterei Ausdruck zu verleihen, schüttelte er den Kopf.

Ich lag in der Tat richtig mit der Vermutung, dass es eine ihrer Freundinnen am Telefon war, denn sie fing sofort an, verschwörerisch und möglichst leise zu flüstern und wisperte der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung zu, dass sie sie gleich zurückrufen würde.

„Wer war das?", hörte ich Severus fragen.

„Das geht dich nichts an.", antwortete Adahara mit einer ziemlich nervösen Stimme.

„Ach, meinst du wirklich?" Er klang streng, aber im Gegensatz zu meiner Tochter konnte ich den belustigten Unterton ausmachen.

„Tut mir leid, ich…ich wollte nicht respektlos sein. Es…es war nur eine Freundin von mir. Sie…sie hat gefragt, ob es okay für mich wäre, wenn heute Nacht auch bei Michelle übernachtet."

„Aha." Ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. Zu offensichtlich war es für mich, dass er sie aufzog. Scheinbar hatte Severus etwas mehr von dem Gespräch mitbekommen als ich und selbst mir war klar, dass Adhara und ihre Freundinnen nichts Gutes im Schilde führten. Ich warf noch einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„Adhara? Beeil dich, wir wollen um sieben los und bis dahin solltest du schon längst bei Michelle sein.", drängte ich.

„Ja, Mama! Ich beeil mich!" Dankbar für diese Unterbrechung der Befragung durch Severus rannte sie hinaus und überließ es mir, ihm gegenüber zu treten.

Bei meinem Anblick schien er kurz zu stocken, dann lehnte er sich lässig im Stuhl zurück, lächelte mich an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus."

Ich lächelte und sah an mir hinunter. Ich trug ein sommerlich-leichtes und doch festliches schulterfreies Kleid mit einer passenden Stola, silbernen Stilettos und kostbarem Silberschmuck.

„Danke."

„Aber bitte."

„Also- was hat sie vor?", seufzte ich und beendet damit unser kleines Spiel des Austauschens von Höflichkeiten.

„Zwischen den Zeilen ihrer spärlichen Unterhaltung lesend läuft es wohl darauf hinaus, dass sie, Michelle und das unbekannte Mädchen vom Telefon heute Abend ein bisschen was trinken wollen."

„Was? Sie ist ja noch nicht mal vierzehn!"

„Was du nicht sagst. Hältst du das für ein brauchbares Gegenargument?", er seufzte ebenfalls.

„Aber natürlich!"

Jetzt lächelte er wieder und stand auf. „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte er, während er an mir vorbeiging, eine Hand auf meine nackte Schulter legte und genau hinter mir zum Stehen kam. Merlin, er machte mich nervös.

„Ich werde sofort Michelles Mutter anrufen und ihr sagen, dass sie die Mädels im Auge behalten soll!", empörte ich mich über seine Gelassenheit.

Er lachte über mich. „Ja, ich bin sicher, dass das helfen wird. Die arme Frau. Du möchtest, dass sie die Mädchen bis zum Morgengrauen, oder wann auch immer Mädchen dieses Alters in Bett gehen, wenn sie die Möglichkeit haben, die Nacht zusammen zu verbringen, ins Bett gehen, überwacht?"

„Gut, also bitte- was schlägst du vor?"

„Sie sprachen von einer Flasche Sekt. Gib ihr nochmals mit auf den Weg, was ihr blüht, wenn sie sich nicht ordentlich benimmt und lass sie ein Glas oder zwei trinken."

„Du willst, dass ich es ihr erlaube?"

„Oh, komm schon. Natürlich will ich nicht, dass du es erlaubst, du sollst es ignorieren. Sie weiß, dass sie keinen Alkohol trinken darf, sie weiß, dass er schlecht und böse ist, aber sie ist eben auch fast vierzehn und muss ihn ausprobieren. Dagegen wirst du nicht tun können! Wie alt bist du denn bitte gewesen, als du das erste Mal angetrunken warst?"

Ich hätte ihm gerne eine siegesgewisse achtzehn an den Kopf geworfen, aber ich wollte ja ehrlich sein und sagte entsprechend geknickt:

„Zwölf."

„Siehst du. Adhara ist eine verantwortungsvolle Person, aber sie muss ihre eigenen Erfahrungen machen. Ich bin sicher, dass es nicht ausarten wird."

„Bist du ganz sicher?"

„Ja, das bin ich."

„Aber…"

„Was aber? Willst du sie in Ketten legen? Früher oder später wird sie anfangen, Alkohol zu trinken. Und es ist besser für sie, wenn sie seine Wirkung einzuschätzen lernt mit ihren Freundinnen in einem Haus voll mit Erwachsenen und etwas Sekt, als auf dem Schulgelände, mit einer Flasche Feuerwhisky und Jungs. Glaub mir. Ich habe es schon oft anders erlebt."

„Aber das ist unfair! Letztes Jahr war sie noch mein kleines Mädchen und jetzt ist sie schon halb erwachsen und ich habe nichts davon mitgekriegt!"

„ C'est la vie. Und wann ist das schon jemals zu einem von uns fair gewesen?" Er drückte meine Schulter leicht und ich wusste, dass er an den letzten Sommer dachte und daran, wie unfair ich zu ihm gewesen war. „Sei ihr besser eine strenge Freundin als eine Gouvernante. Du warst nie besonders streng mit ihr und jetzt ist definitiv der falsche Zeitpunkt, um damit anzufangen. Und außerdem steht dir ein Dasein als Gouvernante auch nicht.", neckte er mich. „Dein Problem ist es doch, dass du nicht akzeptieren willst, dass älter wirst, oder? Jetzt wo deine Tochter ihre ersten Besäufnisse plant, kannst du den Umstand nicht mehr verleugnen, dass ihre Kindheit vorbei ist. Aber lass dir versichert sein- es hat nie eine attraktivere Frau mit einer pubertierenden Tochter gegeben als dich."

Ich kicherte und kam mir albern vor. „Ich schätze, du hast Recht."

„Und bis zu deinen Wechseljahren sind es ja auch noch ein paar Jährchen."

„Arschloch.", grinste ich.

Seine Augen blitzten humorvoll auf. Das war einer dieser Momente, in denen ich Sirius ganz besonders tief bereute.

Adhara kam wieder herein gehüpft, die Taschen gepackt. „Hey! Ich bin soweit!"

Ich küsste sie auf ihre Stirn. „Hab einen schönen Abend!"

„Das wird ich, Mama! Euch auch viel Spaß!" Sie wandte sich gerade zum Gehen um, als Severus sie nochmals ansprach:

„Adhara, ich wollte dich daran erinnern, dass keine Party dieser Welt mich davon abhalten wird, dich – und sei es mitten in der Nacht- bei Michelle abzuholen, wenn sich das als notwendig erweisen sollte. Also benimm dich und viel Spaß!"

Sie straffte sich, lächelte ihn an, nickte und ging. Das musste man ihm lassen- er wusste, wie er mit pubertierenden Kindern umzugehen hatte.

* * *

Malfoys Party stelle sich ungefähr als die Katastrophe heraus, die ich auch erwartet hatte. Als wir ihr Anwesen erreichten, fiel mir zuerst das neue Schild am Tor auf "Betteln und hausieren verboten!". Ich musste unwillkürlich mir den Augen rollen und mir vorstellen, was wohl passieren würde, wenn ich das Schild einfach abnehmen würde. Bestimmt würden Millionen und aber Millionen von Betlern und Hausierern das Grundstück erstürem. Solche wiederlichen Angeber.

Genau wie Severus gedroht hatte, war jeder, der irgendwie Rang oder Namen hatte, auf dieser Feier und ich wurde mindestens siebenhundert Personen neu vorgestellt. Aber ich hielt mich an meine Rolle, war charmant und freundlich, plauderte und versuchte, die neuesten Erkenntnisse des Ministers zu erhaschen. Doch scheinbar hatte sein letztes Gespräch mit Dumbledore an seiner Einstellung nichts geändert. Ich schnappte ein Gespräch auf, in dem er über Cedric Diggeroys Tod sprach und es ganz so klingen ließ, als sei es ein tragischer Unfall gewesen und dabei sogar andeuetete, dass es möglicherweise Harry gewesen sei, der ihn versehentlich getötet haben könnte, jetzt aber zu feige sei, es zuzugeben.

Narcissa lachte an dieser Stelle ganz beseelt. "Ja, Herr Minister! Das würde nun wirklich ganz ausgezeichnet zu Harry und Dumbledore passen! Mein Sohn Draco, der ja in Harrys Jahrgang ist, wie sie wissen, hat mir berichtet, dass es schon das ganze Schuljahr lang Gerüchte gegeben habe, dass es Dumbledore selbst gewesen sei, der Harrys Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen hat, damit er auch ja noch berühmter wird. Dumbledore liebt diesen Jungen einfach. Er hat ja James und Lily Potter in der Vergangenheit schon immer schamlos vorgezogen, aber man kann es auch wirklich übertreiben!"

"Oh, in der Tat. Absolut meine Meinung, meine liebe Mrs. Malfoy!" grinste Fudge.

Ich fühlte Ärger in meinem Adern pulsieren. Einem Schuljungen nicht zu glauben, war ja meinetwegen das Eine, aber auch Dumbledore, McGonagall und Severus hatten ihm von Barty Crouchs Geständnis berichtet. Und die Aussage von drei Hogwarts Lehrern konnte man nicht einfach so abtun, nur weil es vielleicht bequemer war.

Natürlich kam Narcissa ein wenig später zu mir, als ich gerade neben Severus stand, um ihm zu berichten, was ich gehörte hatte und lächelte mich falsch und breit an.

"Und, liebe Sadra. Was denkst du?" Bildete ich mir das ein, oder hatte sie mir zugezwinkert? Natürlich wusste sie ebenso gut wie ich, dass der Minister mit seinen Vorstellungen weit neben der Wahrheit lag.

"Was denke ich worüber?" gab ich eine Spur zu genervt zurück.

"Den letzten Visionen unseres lieben Herrn Minister? Seiner Vision einer stablien und prosperierenden Gesellschaft in unserer schönen Welt?"

"Ich denke, wenn er Visionen hat, sollte er vielleicht einen Heiler aufsuchen."

Severus prustete in sein Glas.


	39. Debüts

**Kapitel 39**

**-Debüts-**

„Ich hasse alles hier!"

„Du wirst wohl auf Dumbledore hören müssen und hierbleiben. Was willst du sonst tun?"

Ich saß wieder in der Küche vom Grimmauld Place 12 und unterhielt mich mit Sirius, der noch bitterer geworden wirkte, als er es bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen ohnehin schon gewesen war. Es war der Tag nach Adharas vierzehntem Geburtstag und wir waren zu unserem zweiten Besuch nach London gekommen.

„Keine Ahnung." Sirius trommelte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch herum. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Adhara stand in der Nähe der Tür und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Fred Weasley, dessen Zwillingsbruder George spielte eine Partie Zauberschach gegen Remus, Hermione Granger und Ron Weasley steckten ihre Köpfe am anderen Ende des Tisches zusammen und diskutierten über irgendetwas, was Harry betraf und Severus sprach auf der anderen Seite des Raumes mit McGonagall und Arthur Weasley. Er sah ziemlich gelangweilt aus. Molly und Ginny Weasley machten währenddessen das Abendessen. Sirius hatte seiner Tochter, die er angeblich so dringend hatte sehen wollen, bisher kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

„Du hättest vielleicht lieber letztes Jahr nach Peter suchen sollen, statt auf Harry ‚aufzupassen'. Dann lägen die Dinge jetzt womöglich anders.", sagte ich angriffslustig, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich gemein war.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass _er_ weiß, wo Peter ist." Sirius starrte Severus wütend an.

„Du willst, dass Severus Peter hier her zerrt, damit du ihn umlegen kannst? Super Idee."

„Oh, entschuldige. Ich vergaß- er ist ja dein _geliebter_ Ehemann."

Ich verdrehte meine Augen. Sirius war in dieser Stimmung einfach unerträglich. „Mir ist es offen gesagt egal, ob mein _geliebter_ Ehemann dir hier Leute zum Töten hinzerrt oder nicht. Dass einzige Problem ist, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, Peter jetzt zu töten. Offiziell ist er das schon seit ein paar Jährchen und um deinen guten Ruf wiederherzustellen, solltest du dem Ministerium wenigstens eine Gelegenheit geben, ihn zuerst noch zu sehen. Und dann würden sie das wahrscheinlich auch gleich noch ignorieren."

„Oh, jetzt wirst du auch noch sarkastisch. Er hat ja einen tollen Einfluss auf dich, dein Severus."

Ich seufzte. Sirius hatte sich mit einer meterdicken Mauer umgeben und sah nur noch, was ihm in den Kram passte. Schon allein sein Anblick tat mir weh. Seine grauen Augen hatten alles Leuchten und Leben verloren, stattdessen lagen jetzt dunkle Ringe darunter.

„Sirius, komm schon. Du verschließt dich den anderen Leuten. Schau mal, Adhara ist da, Harry kommt auch bald, freu dich doch wenigstens darüber. Es werden auch wieder andere Zeiten kommen und dann kannst du hier weg. Versuch einfach, durchzuhalten."

„Du hast leicht reden. Durchhalten. Du bist ja auch nicht diejenige, die hier gefangen sitzt. Ich will raus, draußen rumlaufen, wohin auch immer ich will, ich will etwas tun."

„Aber was könntest du denn schon tun im Moment? Severus hat mir gesagt, dass der Dunkle…dass er erst die ganze Prophezeiung hören möchte, bevor er in Aktion tritt und sich dem Ministerium zeigt. Alles, was du jetzt machen könntest, wäre doch ohnehin nur, diese dumme Tür im Ministerium zu bewachen."

„Das wäre immerhin besser als nichts."

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Es war hoffnungslos- Sirius würde sich nicht aufbauen lassen.

„Warum müssen wir das Ding überhaupt bewachen? Wenn dein lieber Ehemann uns einfach sagen würde, wann die Todesser dahin gehen wollen, könnten wir einfach zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zuschlagen.", pöbelte Sirius weiter.

„Mit einfach nur dort sein ist es leider nicht getan, wie du sehr genau wissen dürftest. Es heißt schließlich nicht umsonst Mysteriumsabteilung."

Sirius grunzte abfällig. Wir starrten einander eine Minute lang schweigend an. Etwas war verschwunden. Es war, als stünde auf einmal eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen uns. Hatte Severus darauf spekuliert?

Unser beider Köpfe fuhren herum, als Adhara ein schrilles und extrem mädchenhaftes Lachen anlässlich eines Scherzes von Fred hören ließ. „Das hat er nicht wirklich gesagt? Leck mich am Arsch! Das ist ja zu geil."

Sirius sah mich an, als wäre ihre etwas undamenhafte Wortwahl allein mein Fehler.

„Was?", zischte ich.

Er sah mir in die Augen, begann, an Nagel seines linken Zeigefingers zu knabbern und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Du hattest die ganze Zeit so Recht. Wie dumm von mir zu denken, dass aus uns dreien noch eine Familie werden könnte. Du hattest deine perfekte Familie schon beisammen. Ruchlose Mutter, hinterfotziger Stiefvater und verdorbenes Kind- alles passte super."

„Du nennst dein eigenes Kind verdorben?" Ich dachte, ich hätte mich verhört.

„Naja, das ist zumindest, was ihr aus ihr gemacht habt. Du und _er_!", fauchte er und war ganz offensichtlich erleichtert, endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, einen Streit mit mir vom Zaun zu brechen.

„Natürlich. Wenn du sie großgezogen hättest, wäre sie jetzt wahrscheinlich die vierzehnjährige Präsidentin der vereinigten Welt! Aber, oh- ich vergaß- da war ja was! Du konntest sie ja nicht großziehen, weil du im Gefängnis warst wegen…was war es noch gleich? Nichts? Ach nein, nichts war es natürlich nicht- es war für überhebliche Idiotie!", in der Sekunde meiner Antwort bereute ich es schon, dass ich mich überhaupt darauf eingelassen hatte, schließlich wusste ich genau, was er vorhatte; ich hätte einfach aufstehen und ihm eine Ohrfeige in sein dummes Gesicht verpassen sollen. Adhara verdorben zu nennen! Vom Rest mal ganz zu schweigen…

„Sadra!" Als ich versuchte, aufzustehen, griff er nach meiner Hand und drückte sie mit aller Gewalt auf den Tisch.

„WAS? Du ver…", ich senkte meine Stimme, als ich merkte, dass uns alle Leute in der Küche betroffen anstarrten. „Es gibt absolut _nichts_ mehr, was ich dir noch zu sagen hätte!"

Severus Augen hatten die Szene blitzschnell erfasst und anscheinend zog er die richtigen Schlüsse daraus. „Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte er und kam zu uns herüber, gelassen wie nur was.

„Nichts, was dich etwas anginge, _Schnüffelchen_.", knurrte Sirius.

„Nun, das war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Streitereien über die Qualität von Putzmitteln waren noch nie von Interesse für mich."

„DU!", brüllte Sirius und ließ meine Hand los um nach dem Hals von Severus zu greifen, der sofort einen Schritt zurücktrat und Sirius mit einem Zauber abzuwehren schien, den er unhörbar ausgeführt hatte.

„Keine Prügelei in MEINER Küche!", kreischte Molly Weasley.

„Das ist nicht DEINE Küche!", brüllte Sirius sie an.

„Sirius!" Diesmal war es an Arthur, sich einzumischen.

Ich wich vom Tisch zurück und Sirius wirbelte sofort zu mir herum. „Sadra!"

„Ich bin hier raus!", ich griff nach meinem Umgang. „Genug ist genug!"

„Nein! Wag es ja nicht!"

„Was wagen? Hmmm?" Wenn Sirius den Krieg wollte, dann sollte er ihn haben!

„Mama!" Adhara stand plötzlich gleich neben mir.

Ihr Eintreten in die Kampfarena schien Sirius wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. „Sadra, bitte…"

„Ich gehe jetzt spazieren.", verkündete ich und warf mir meinen Umhang über die Schultern, um diese Küche zu verlassen- für immer, wenn es nach mir ginge. Vor der Haustür steckte ich mir als erstes eine Muggel-Zigarette an und inhalierte den blauen Rauch begierig. Dieser Hund!

Es war Remus, der hinter mir herkam.

„Kann ich auch eine haben?", fragte er betont locker.

Ich musste unfreiwillig lachen. Remus hatte meines Wissens nach noch nie in seinem Leben eine Zigarette geraucht. Ich warf ihm trotzdem eine rüber. Wir setzten uns auf eine der Bänke, die mitten auf dem Grimmauld Place standen und pafften an unseren Zigaretten.

„Dumbledore hat sich vor diesem Moment gefürchtet."

„Welchem Moment?", fauchte ich, immer noch kochend vor Wut.

„Es gibt zwei Männer im Orden, die beide auf jeden Fall zu viele Gefühle für nur eine Frau haben."

„Na, und? Das wusste er schließlich schon die ganze Zeit, also komm mir bitte nicht damit!", ich drückte meine Zigarette aus, als wäre es Sirius selbst.

„Kannst du Sirius denn gar nicht verstehen?"

„Doch, das kann ich!", fauchte ich. „Natürlich kann ich das.", wiederholte ich etwas netter, schließlich hatte Remus mir nichts getan. „Aber könnte mich hier bitte auch mal jemand verstehen? Ich habe zugestimmt, hier mitzuspielen und ich spiele mit. Was also ist sein Problem? Wenn er so furchtbar gerne wieder eine Beziehung mit mir gehabt hätte, warum hat er mir dann keinen Brief geschrieben oder sonst was?"

Ich nahm noch eine Zigarette. „Es ist schließlich nicht so, als hätte er im Leben nie eine Wahl gehabt. Er hat eben immer nur die falsche getroffen." Ich blies einen Ring.

„Und Severus?"

„Der trifft keine falschen Entscheidungen. Niemals."

„Ich verstehe."

„Du magst ihn nicht, oder?"

„Überraschenderweise doch. Ich meine, er ist jetzt keine Person, die man wirklich herzlich mögen kann, aber ich bewundere ihn für das, was er heute ist. Er ist ein extrem talentierter Zauberer, fähig und stark. Heute wünsche ich mir oft, dass wir alle miteinander in der Schule Freund gewesen wären."

„Du hast ihm auch verziehen, dass er das mit dem Werwolf verraten hat?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Weißt du, wir haben ihn damals in der Schule wirklich richtig fertig gemacht und ich sehe als eine Art Bestrafung dafür an, dass ich James und Sirius damals nicht aufgehalten habe, obwohl ich selbst nie ein Interesse daran gehabt habe, ihn zu ärgern. Das ist dann wohl Karma. Das ist doch fair.", er lächelte.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Severus dir da zustimmen würde."

„Das würde er wohl nicht. Es scheint mir bei ihm ein Fehler in der Persönlichkeit zu sein- er ist anscheinend nicht in der Lage, zu vergeben und zu vergessen. Er merkt sich jede Beleidigung, jede Drohung, alles. Vielleicht zahlt er es nicht jedem in einer solchen Weise heim wie mir, aber zu vergessen scheint er sowas auch nicht. Deswegen ist er schließlich auch jetzt bei uns. Voldemort hat versprochen, Lily zu verschonen und er hat es nicht getan. So einfach."

„'So einfach'? Ein bisschen viel, meinst du nicht?"

„Nein, eigentlich ist es leicht- man sollte einfach kein Versprechen brechen, das man ihm gegeben hat."

„Das habe ich schon getan."

„Er muss dich geliebt haben."

„Vielleicht."

„Und Sirius…ich weiß nicht. Niemand kann zur Zeit wirklich mit ihm reden. Er ist aggressiv und völlig labil. Und er ist unglücklich. Ihr beide wisst einfach zu genau, welche Knöpfchen ihr beim anderen drücken müsst, um ihn auf die Palme zu treiben."

„Er hat Adhara als verdorben bezeichnet! Weil sie so albern gelacht hat und ein ‚dreckiges' Wort benutzt hat! Ich bitte dich. Und mich hat er als ruchlos bezeichnet. Muss ich das vielleicht hinnehmen, weil er schlechte Laune hat?"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber so ist er nun mal. Wenn er unglücklich ist, sollen alle anderen bitte auch unglücklich sein und dafür tut er alles. Ich bin sicher, dass es ihm jetzt schon leid tut, was er da eben gesagt hat, aber er konnte wohl die Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt lassen, dich zu peinigen."

„Aber warum bitte schön will er mich denn peinigen?"

„Weil du ihn nicht brauchst. Er will aber gebraucht werden. Sieh mal, was er gerade durchmacht. Er sitzt tagein tagaus in diesem Haus, das er hasst; er hat nichts zu tun, sieht ständig nur die anderen Ordensmitglieder kommen und gehen; Severus macht ihn deswegen ständig schief an; du bist irgendwo da draußen und kannst machen, was immer dir beliebt; seine Tochter hast du bei dir, sie kann auch tun, was immer ihr beliebt. Er kann sie ja auch nicht oft sehen. Er kommt sich einfach vollkommen unnütz vor, weil er auf nichts, was passiert, Einfluss hat und sich um nichts kümmern darf."

Dank Remus Worten fühlte ich mich schon viel ruhiger. „Aber auch das gibt ihm nicht das Recht, mich so zu behandeln."

„Das habe ich auch nie sagen wollen. Aber Voldemort setzt uns alle sogar jetzt schon unglaublich unter Druck, obwohl er noch nichts macht."

Ich lachte. „Super. Sieht aus, als stünden wir auf der Gewinnerseite, hm?"

„Niemand hat gesagt, dass es einfach sein würde, aber wir können es uns auch nicht erlauben, uns so zu benehmen. Ich werde mit Sirius darüber reden und du solltest das vielleicht auch mit Severus mal tun. Er macht es Sirius nicht gerade leichter."

„Das hat er auch gar nicht vor."

* * *

„Bist du soweit?"

Ich nickte langsam, ohne wirklich zu wissen, warm meine Knie sich auf einmal wie Pudding anfühlten.

Es war der erste Donnerstag im August und heute Nacht würde ich Voldemort wieder begegnen müssen- erstmals wahrhaftig als Mrs. Severus Snape.

„War er es, der den Dementor auf Harry gehetzt hat?"

„Meines Wissens nach: nein. Soweit mir bekannt, hat er bisher noch nicht einmal Kontakt zu ihnen aufgenommen, aber man weiß es nie. Sie sind seine natürlichen Verbündeten."

Ich schauderte. Würde ich meine Rolle spielen können?

Auch dieses Treffen fand wieder auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys statt. Die Todesser trugen alle ihre schwarzen Umhänge und ihre grauenhaften Masken; ich konnte Severus nur anhand seiner Größe erkennen. Die jeweiligen Partner waren nicht maskiert und trugen auch keine Umhänge, sondern waren wie ich elegant gekleidet. Die meisten sahen sogar recht entspannt aus. Sie waren schon vor Voldemorts Niedergang Teil dieser Gruppierung gewesen und hatten entsprechend nichts zu befürchten.

Narcissa nutzte die Gelegenheit auch prompt, mir ein falsches Lächeln zu schenken, das wohl ermutigend wirken sollte. Der Raum, in den sie uns brachte, war wieder von den eigenartigen blauen Feuern erfüllt, die keine Wärme abgaben. Voldemort war bereits dort, er saß mit dem Rücken zu uns auf einem hochlehnigen Stuhl, der mich sehr an einen Thron erinnerte und starrte in das Feuer.

Ich konzentrierte mich darauf, möglichst an nichts zu denken, aber das war deutlich schwerer als ich erwartet hatte. Die kleine Stimme im Gehirn war besonders mitteilungsbedürftig, wenn man sie am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. Severus hatte mir gesagt, dass außer ihm noch zwei weitere Todesser ihre neuen Partnerinnen einführen mussten, aber ich sah nur eine Frau, die so nervös aussah wie ich mich fühlte- aber hoffentlich nicht aussah.

Es herrschte völlige Stille, was ich ziemlich unangenehm fand und die Stimme im Hirn zu noch mehr Aktivität motivierte. Ich entschloss mich, dass es am Besten wäre, wenn ich mich mit Blödsinn ablenken würde und so begann ich, mir stumm meine Lieblingssongs aus den Achtzigern vor zu singen. So zwang ich mich, wieder und wieder die Texte von Aerosmith, Simply Red, Blondie und Madonna zu wiederholen. Hey, das machte sogar Spaß!

Als mein Kopf gerade ‚Like a virgin' anstimmen wollte, stand Voldemort unvermittelt auf, umrundete den Stuhl und sah in die Gesichter der wartenden Leute.

„Meine getreuen Todesser! Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um die neuen Ehefrauen zweier eurer Gefährten willkommen zu heißen. Mögen sie ihren Ehemännern und unserer Gruppe würdig und treu ergeben sein! Mögen sie kraftvolle und loyale Söhne gebären und sie zu starken Mitgliedern unserer neuen Gesellschaft erziehen!"

Während er sprach, fragte ich mich, warum die Partner einander sehen durften- es war zumeist ja wirklich nicht schwer, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen, und zum Beispiel zu wissen, dass Narcissa wegen Lucius hier war und so mit ebensolcher Sicherheit zu wissen, dass er tatsächlich ein Todesser war.

„Miss Burke!" Ich sah auf, als Voldemort mich ansprach und verbeugte mich tief vor ihm.

„Mein Lord.", sprach ich ihn respektvoll an „ich heiße jetzt Mrs. Snape."

Voldemort lächelte und sah so noch schlimmer aus als er es ohnehin schon tat. „In der Tat, Mrs. Snape. Ich war erfreut zu hören, dass Sie und Severus sich versöhnt haben. Ich war in Sorge ob einer solchen Trennung. Sagen Sie mir- warum kam es zu der Trennung?"

„Mein Lord," wir hatten diese Antwort immer wieder geübt, „wir beide haben sehr unter den Nachteilen unserer Fernbeziehung gelitten. Wir Ihr wisst, lebe ich auf dem Kontinent und Severus hat wegen seiner Arbeit in Hogwarts ohnehin nur sehr wenig Zeit."

„Aber das hat sich doch nicht geändert."

„Nein, mein Lord. Was sich aber geändert hat, ist unsere Art mit diesem Problem umzugehen. Als wir uns nach einer Phase der Funkstille wieder getroffen haben, war uns beiden sofort klar, dass unsere Liebe stärker ist als unsere Probleme."

„Hat sie an dem Eides-Ritual schon einmal teilgenommen?", fragte er einen Todesser, der zu seiner linken stand.

„Bereitwillig, mein Lord." Voldemort nickte und wandte sich nach rechts. „Severus, komm hierher."

„Mein Lord.", Severus verbeugte sich vor ihm.

„Den Eid."

Ich musste mich wieder vor Severus hinknien und einen weiteren Tropfen Blut von seinem Handgelenk küssen. Danach durfte ich mich zu dem Rest der Frauen stellen, obwohl ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als bei Severus stehen zu dürfen. In Situationen wie diesen gab mir seine Nähe Sicherheit und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

Voldemort fing meinem Blick genau bei diesem Gedanken auf und wieder grinste er sein grausiges Lächeln. Ich hielt mich krampfhaft davon ab, jetzt daran zu denken, wie dämlich ich gewesen war, auch nur für eine Sekunde Okkulemtik zu vergessen, sondern bemühte mich, mich auf meinem Wunsch zu konzentrieren, neben Severus stehen zu wollen.

„Miss Burke, sie scheinen ihren Mann ja wahrlich zu lieben." Er klang geradezu überrascht.

Ich machte einen graziösen Knicks. „Ja, mein Lord. Und ich heiße Mrs. Snape."

Er lachte sein hohes und kaltes Lachen.

„Richtig, ich vergaß. Mrs. Gibbon- bitte!" Damit rief er die ängstlich aussehende Frau zu sich und befragte auch sie zu ihrer Beziehung und ihren Ansichten zu der Zauberergesellschaft. Sie schien aber ein wahrhaft stolzes Reinblut zu sein, die sich freute, in den Zirkel aufgenommen zu werden und so musste sie ebenso wie ich nur den Eid leisten.

Als sie fertig war, dachte ich erleichtert, dass der Abend nun vorüber sein würde, aber zu meinem größten Entsetzen sprach Voldemort die einzige maskierte Figur an, die noch größer war als Severus.

„Nun, Thorfinn, was ist mit deiner Frau?" Richtig, Severus hatte gesagt, dass drei neue Partner eingeführt werden sollten.

„Mein Lord, als ich sie bat, mit mir hierher zu kommen, hat sie sich völlig verweigert. Ich habe Euch über diese Unannehmlichkeit bereits im Vorfeld unterrichtet."

„Ah. Nun. Tatsächlich. Dann wird es dich sicher freuen zu hören, dass sie uns wider Erwarten schon bald Gesellschaft leisten wirst."

„Wirklich?" Thorfinns Stimme klang angenehm überrascht.

„Ja." Die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf warnte mich wegen des eigenartigen Tonfalls von Voldemorts Stimme und auch Severus schien ebenso zu empfinden, da er noch ein wenig aufrechter zu stehen schien als sonst.

„Hier ist sie auch schon.", verkündete Voldmort, als sich eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes öffnete und ein schwebender Frauenkörper zu sehen war, regungslos hing die Person da, scheinbar war sie bewusstlos. Thorfinns Augen weiteten sich.

„Wusstest du, Thorfinn, dass sie eine Muggelstämmige ist?"

„Nein!", rief Thorfinn aus, offenbar tatsächlich abgestoßen von diesem Umstand.

„Oh ja, das ist sie! Sie hat vorgegeben, sie sei ein Halbblut, nicht wahr? Und hat sie dir nicht auch erzählt, dass sie es gut findet, dass du ein Todesser bist?"

„Ähhh, ja." Er wirkte unsicher.

„Lügen, nichts als Lügen, Thorfinn! Sie ist muggelstämmig und sie hasst sowohl deine Vergangenheit als auch deine ruhmreiche Zukunft! Alles, was sie wirklich liebt, bist du."

Thorfinnn erwiderte darauf gar nichts mehr. Keiner hier musste fragen, woher Voldemort diese Dinge wusste.

„Frauen- hinaus! Außer ihnen- Mrs. Snape und Mrs. Gibbon!"

Ich bekam Angst- was würde hier jetzt nur passieren?

„Geht zu euren Ehemännern!" Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, um zu Severus zu gelangen in etwas, von dem ich sehr hoffte, dass es wie ein entspannter Gang aussah. Ich wäre am liebsten zu ihm gerannt, hätte mich in seine Arme geflüchtet und hätte mich dort in Sicherheit gewusst. Als ich endlich neben ihm stand, schlang er mir einen Arm um die Hüfte und gab mir ein Gefühl der Stärke, aber ich spürte, dass auch er unruhig war.

„Jetzt werdet ihr eine wertvolle Lektion erhalten. Zum Thema Ungehorsam!" Er fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab durch die Luft und weckte so Thorfinns Frau aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Nun, Schlammblut- wie fühlst du dich?"

Sie taumelte und war augenscheinlich noch vollkommen desorientiert. „Hast du denn wirklich geglaubt, du könntest mich täuschen? Ausgerechnet mich? Thorfinn hier mag dumm genug für deine Spielchen sein, aber ich bin es nicht!"

„Thorfinn!", wimmerte sie.

„Greta, ist das wahr? Bist du wirklich muggelstämmig?", fragte dieser.

Sie weinte jetzt hemmungslos und nickte. „Es tut mir so leid! Ich liebe dich! Bitte! Bitte hör mich an…"

„Und, Thorfinn?", unterbrach Voldemort sie. „Für wen entscheidest du dich? Für sie oder für deinen Meister?"

Thorfinn blickte ihn an wie vom Donner gerührt. „Mein Lord?"

„Für wen du dich entscheidest. Für mich oder für das unehrliche Schlammblut, dass sich geweigert hat, hier heute Abend aufzutauchen?"

„Für Euch, mein Lord!"

Ich schnappte unhörbar nach Luft, aber Severus drückte mich sanft am Arm und bedeutete mir so, zu schweigen.

„So dann, Nott! Wenn ich bitten dürfte!" Eine der maskierten Gestalten verließ ihren Platz in der Formation und trat zu Greta.

„Mein Lord!", rief Thorfinn entsetzt aus. Fast schien es, als werde ihm jetzt erst klar, was mit Greta passieren würde.

„Was ist denn, Rowle? Widersprichst du dem Todesurteil, dass ich über sie verhängt habe?"

„Aber sie ist…"

„Ein verräterisches Schlammblut, ich weiß- von ihr werden wir uns nicht verraten lassen, also danke mir nicht, dass ich es dir erspare, es selbst zu tun! Nott!"

„_Avada Kedavra_!", sagte Nott kalt und ein grünes Licht blitzte auf. Greta seufzte leise und sackte zusammen.

Ich wollte schockiert aufschreien, aber Severus zog mich am Arm und ich konnte keinen Laut von mir geben. Thorfinn starrte ihren Körper ausdruckslos an.

„Todesser und Frauen- betrachtet euch als gewarnt!", stieß Voldemort hervor, wandte sich auf dem Absatz, verschwand und überließ es dem Rest von uns ungläubig auf Gretas Leiche zu starren


	40. Debatten

**Kapitel 40**

**-Debatten-**

Wir erreichten mein Haus im Morgengrauen. Ich ließ mich sofort auf die Couch fallen. Niemals zuvor hatte ich begriffen, was Severus da eigentlich tat. Er spionierte den gefährlichsten Zauberer aller Zeiten aus; einen Mann, der menschlichem Leben keinerlei Bedeutung beimaß. Mein Herz war plötzlich erfüllt von geradezu kindischem Stolz auf ihn. Bewundernd folgte mein Blick ihm, als er durch den Raum schritt, sich zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Feuerwhisky nahm, uns einschenkte und die Gläser hinstellte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war abwesend; er schien in Gedanken weit weg zu sein.

„Das-", er schwenkte sein Glas und sah mich auf einmal durchdringend an, „war eine knappe Angelegenheit."

„Warum?" Ich trank meinen Feuerwhisky rasch aus. „Glaubst du, er hat bemerkt, dass ich gelogen habe?"

„Nein." Seine Augen bohrten sich für eine Sekunde regelrecht in meine. „Nein. Wenn er das gedacht hätte, würden wir beide hier nicht mehr sitzen. Ich war eher in Sorge, dass er dich zwingen würde, seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen."

„Mich?", prustete ich.

Er nickte bedächtig.

„Aber ich bin doch kein Todesser! Ich meine…ich bin…ich kann nicht…ich kann doch nicht einfach grundlos Leute umbringen, nur weil er das will!"

„Das nennst du grundlos? Ich habe schon deutlich grundlosere Tode erlebt.", er stand wieder auf und ging zum Fenster, um sich den Sonnenaufgang anzusehen. Ich folgte ihm.

„Glaubst du…", ich holte tief Luft. „Glaubst du, dass er in der Zukunft von mir verlangen wird, so etwas zu tun?" Ich kam mir bei dieser Frage kindisch vor, aber ich könnte sie mir nicht verkneifen.

Er drehte sich zu mir herum und sein Blick glitt mit einem fast zärtlichen Ausdruck über mein Gesicht. „Nein. Er lässt unsere Frauen normalerweise in Ruhe, aber heute Nacht…ich weiß es nicht. Du hast etwas an dir, was ihn reizt. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum er so ein seltsam gespanntes Verhältnis zu dir hat."

„Vielleicht hat er ja doch gemerkt, dass ich gelogen habe."

„Nein, das ganz sicher nicht. Wie schon gesagt, wir würde nicht mehr hier stehen, wenn er auch nur den kleinsten Zweifel an deiner _Aufrichtigkeit_ hätte."

Sofort formten sich Tränen in meinen Augen; sein Seitenhieb hatte ins Schwarze getroffen und ich war ohnehin schon fix und fertig. Zum Glück hatte ich im Vorfeld überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht, was heute Nacht alles hätte passieren können, sonst hätte ich das Haus womöglich gar nicht erst verlassen. Severus schien das Umschlagen meiner Stimmung bemerkt zu haben.

„Komm her." Er zog mich in seine Arme und hielt mich fest an sich gedrückt. „Du warst gut, keine Sorge. Du wirst ihn auch nicht oft ertragen müssen." Er küsste mich vorsichtig auf die Stirn und ließ mich wieder los.

Wie sehr ich mir gewünscht hätte, dort in seinen Armen bleiben zu können und seine Nähe zu spüren. Warum konnte er mich nicht einfach küssen, berühren und dafür sorgen, dass ich mich gut fühlte.

„Severus?", flüsterte ich-

„Hm?" Er hatte schon wieder aus dem Fenster gesehen.

„Hättest du sie getötet, wenn er es von dir verlangt hätte?"

„Natürlich."

„Natürlich? Ist das alles? Wir reden hier von einer toten Hexe." Ich sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Du hast die Szene doch selber erlebt. Ihr Tod war von Anfang an beschlossene Sache. Sei versichert, dass ich keinerlei Wert darauf lege, andere Menschen zu töten, aber das eben war ein Fall, der ganz weit davon entfernt war, eine Diskussion anzufangen. Sie hätte uns immerhin ans Ministerium verraten können."

Ich sah ihn an und fühlte mich traurig. Das alles war auf jeden Fall deutlich mehr, als ich erwartet hatte.

„Hab keine Angst." Mit diesen Worten warf er sich seinem Umhang über. „Ich muss jetzt mit Dumbledore reden."

„Okay.", sagte ich mit kleiner Stimme und so fühlte ich mich auch- klein und verzweifelt.

Er sah mich an und spürte, wie mies ich mich fühlte. „Sadra.", seufzte er, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang mich so, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Bitte hab keine Angst. Ich werde dich beschützen."

* * *

Die folgenden Wochen waren schwer zu ertragen für mich. Auch wenn ich es mehr als gewohnt war, allein zu sein, fühlte ich mich so verletzlich und traurig. Adhara war wieder in Beauxbatons, Severus war in Hogwarts und ich saß allein zu Hause und musste ständig über die sinnlosen Grausamkeiten von Voldemort nachdenken. Mitte Oktober erhielt ich mal wieder einen Brief von Severus:

‚_Liebe Sadra,_

_auch wenn ich mir schon immer darüber im Klaren gewesen bin, dass Black ein wirklicher und wahrhaftiger Idiot ist, hat er es doch geschafft, eine selbst für seine Standards noch dumme Aktion zu initiieren. Nicht nur, dass er unbedingt Harry zum Hogwarts Express begleiten musste- natürlich dabei beobachtet und erkannt von Lucius Malfoy, der es auch sofort dem Tagespropheten hinterbracht hat- nein- gestern hätte er sich auch noch fast von Dolores Umbridge im Feuer des Gemeinschaftsraums der Gryffindor erwischen lassen._

_Es ist ja nun auch wahrlich nicht so, als wäre es nicht ohnehin schon schwer genug für uns, die Dinge hier unter Kontrolle zu halten. Da fehlten uns amüsante Gespräche zwischen Potter und Black gerade noch! Müßig, Dir davon zu berichten, dass Harry im Eberkopf eine Versammlung abgehalten hat, in der er Teilnehmer für eine Übungsgruppe für die Erlernung der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste rekrutieren wollte. Daraufhin hat Umbridge jetzt erst einmal jede Gruppierung oder Mannschaft an der Schule bis auf Weiteres verboten. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Black auch in diese Katastrophe maßgeblich involviert ist. Im Eberkopf semi-legale Versammlungen abhalten- ich bitte dich._

_Nun, um die Sache etwas abzukürzen: Dumbledore will, dass Du Black im Grimmauld Place noch einmal besuchst und versuchst, ihm etwas Verstand einzubläuen. Und ja- er sich vollkommen darüber im Klaren, dass ihr seit eurem Krach im Sommer nicht mehr miteinander redet, aber er will es so. Du kennst ihn ja- das Hohelied auf den Einfluss alter Bande…_

_Meinetwegen geh dort hin, wann immer Du willst, aber Du musst eine hieb- und stichfeste Entschuldigung dafür haben, dass Du schon wieder in London bist._

_Umbridge ist übrigens eine sehr unterhaltsame Person. Sie sieht aus wie eine Kröte und ist offensichtlich leicht reizbar. Zu meinem größten Vergnügen verbringt Harry mehr Strafstunden bei ihr, als er es bei mir je getan hat- was etwas heißen will. Sie ist nicht sehr begabt, wenn Du mich fragst, aber sie hat ein extrem gespaltenes Verhältnis zu allen Mischwesen, kann ich Dir sagen._

_In diesem Jahr werde ich übrigens die gesamten Weihnachtsferien frei haben, Du wirst Dich also für einen dreiwöchigen Besuch von mir einrichten müssen._

_Severus_'

Ich lächelte bei diesen Zeilen. Adhara hatte mich schon darüber informiert, dass sie dieses Jahr wieder in Beauxbatons bleiben würde, weil Madame Maxime die Tradition des Yule Balls nach dem letztjährigen Erfolg unbedingt weiterführen wollte. Da wollte Adhara natürlich nicht fehlen und sie bettelte bereits jetzt um einige meiner teuersten Schmuckstücke. Ob das eine adäquate Ausrede für London wäre? Ein Kleid für sie zu kaufen vielleicht? Warum nicht? Und ich konnte die Gelegenheit auch gleich nutzten und mal wieder etwas mit Clot zu unternehmen. So ging ich zum Kamin und kontaktierte sie.

* * *

Es war ein stürmischer Samstag als ich schließlich mit Clot durch die Winkelgasse lief. Der Spätsommer war bisher wunderschön gewesen, aber jetzt bahnte sich der November seinen herbstlichen Weg unerbittlich durchs Land und brachte Sturm und Regen mit sich. Wir hatten das perfekte Kleid für Adhara gefunden und eine Menge Kaffees heimgesucht, aber jetzt neigte der Tag sich dem Ende zu und ich würde zum Grimmalud Place müssen, um mit Sirius zu reden. Eine Aufgabe, auf die ich mich sicher nicht freute.

„Ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung, was ich ihm eigentlich erzählen soll."

„Ich glaube ja, dass er sich nur bei dir für die Aktion im Sommer entschuldigen will und deswegen das ganze Theater inszeniert hat, um sich Severus vom Leib zu halten und allein mit dir reden zu können."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Das ist eigentlich keine seiner bevorzugten Strategien. Normalerweise liebt er Konfrontation und die mit Severus ganz besonders, fürchte ich."

„Sie sind seltsame Typen, alle beide. Aber egal, du musst los und ich düse schon mal zu mir, um dir ein Bettchen zu beziehen. Heute Nacht ist Party angesagt!"

Ich seufzte und nickte ihr fast unmerklich zu, sodass es aussah als apparierten wir gemeinsam, während sie in Wahrheit zu ihrer Wohnung verschwand und ich auf die Türstufen des Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Dort hatte sich seit meinem letzten Besuch nichts verändert. Es war immer noch duster und dreckig. Die Familie Weasley war vollzählig verschwunden und es waren an diesem Abend nur Mundugus und Remus im Haus, die aber beide sofort aus der Küche verschwanden, als sie sahen wie Sirius und ich uns zur Begrüßung mörderisch anstarrten.

„Und? Womit habe ich mir die äußerst zweifelhafte Ehre deines Besuches verdient?" Sirius klang kalt und abweisend, sein Gesicht schrie geradezu nach einer Rasur.

„Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, hierher zu kommen und herauszufinden, ob wir beide in der Lage sind, uns wie menschliche Wesen zu behandeln und ob du vielleicht auf mich hörst, wenn ich dich bitte, nicht so viel Blödsinn anzustellen." Ich versuchte meiner Stimme einen gleichmäßigen Klang zu geben, so, als interessiere mich seine Unhöflichkeit gar nicht. Merlin, schließlich war er es doch gewesen, der Stein und Bein geschworen hatte, wie sehr er mich immer noch liebte. Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl, der dem Feuer am nächsten stand, um meinen Umhang zu trocknen. Sirius nahm mir gegenüber Platz und sah mich grimmig an.

„Sollten wir das denn können müssen? Ich darf meine Tochter doch ohnehin nicht sehen, wozu sollte ich also mit dir auskommen müssen?" Es gelang ihm nicht, die Verzweiflung ganz aus seiner Stimme fernzuhalten.

„Weil wir Geschlossenheit im Orden brauchen."

„Oho, der Orden! Jetzt interessiert dich der Orden also plötzlich? Ich kann mich da noch an Zeiten erinnern, in denen das ganz anders war!"

Ich holte tief Luft. Nein, Sirius Black, dieses Mal nicht. Ich würde jetzt ruhig bleiben, ich würde nachher mit Clot feiern gehen und alles würde gut sein, egal, was dieser Mann hier an Gemeinheiten von sich zu geben hatte.

„Und du weißt auch warum. Du hast den Orden schließlich die ganze Zeit vor mir geheim gehalten und als du es dann für an der Zeit befunden hast, mich darüber zu informieren, war ich ein kleines bisschen neben der Spur. Danach haben wir uns aus Gründen, über die wie hier schweigen wollen ja auch ein Weilchen nicht gesehen. Und jetzt kann ich nicht mitmachen, weil Severus auf keinen Fall bei Voldemort in Ungnade fallen darf."

„Und warum tust du das für Severus, wenn du es für mich nicht getan hast?"

„Findest du etwa, dass die Situationen vergleichbar sind?"

„Ja, klar."

„Eben nicht. Das hier tue ich, um meine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. _Meine_ Fehler. Ich habe deinetwegen meine Ehe ruiniert und Severus sehr verletzt und das Mindeste, was ich jetzt tun kann, ist, ihm zu helfen. Voldemort hat Severus praktisch befohlen, sich wieder mit mir zu versöhnen. Glaub mir mal, von sich aus wollte er das sicher nicht."

„Und damals? Meinetwegen?", er beugte sich neugierig über den Tisch.

„Sirius, erst hast du mir nichts vom Orden erzählt, dann wurde ich entführt, dann hatten wir Streit. Ich habe euch doch schon immer geholfen, aber nachdem all das passiert war…komm, das Thema haben wir schon vor Ewigkeiten geklärt."

„Und jetzt?" Seine Hände lagen auf dem Tisch und bewegten sich wie zufällig immer mehr in Richtung meiner Hände.

„Jetzt was?" Ich prüfte den Sitz einer Haarklammer, um seine Berührung zu vermeiden.

„Wie steht es denn jetzt zwischen uns?"

„Ich bin bereit, dir meine Freundschaft anzubieten."

Seine rechte Hand knallte auf den Tisch. „Deine Freundschaft? Was soll das denn sein?"

„Schau doch mal ins Wörterbuch.", gab ich kühl zurück.

„Du willst _ihn_- ist es das?" Seine Stimme wurde laut.

„Nein." Ich fühlte eine gewisse Erleichterung darüber, dass meine Okkulumentik-Fähigkeiten gerade auf ihrem Höhepunkt waren, auch wenn ich wusste, dass Sirius Legilimentik nicht beherrschte. „Ich habe mich bereit erklärt, dieses Spiel zu Severus Bedingungen zu spielen. Er akzeptiert die Regeln und lässt mich in Ruhe und das werde auch ich tun. Das schulde ich ihm."

„Ausgerechnet ihm! Wie kannst du einem Mann etwas schuldig sein, der so heimtückisch ist? Er hat Leute ermordet!"

„Das hast du auch."

„Aber die Leute, die ich getötet habe, waren böse!"

„Des einen Freiheitskämpfer ist des anderen Terrorist, was soll man da diskutieren. Meinst du wirklich, es macht einen Unterschied, wen du umbringst? Meinst du, die Todesser hätten keine Mütter und Ehefrauen und Kinder?"

„Sie hatten den Tod verdient."

„In deren Augen hast du ihn vielleicht verdient."

„Dann haben sie Unrecht."

„Fein, dann alles Gute. Aber hast du es jemals geschafft, einen Verrückten davon zu überzeugen, dass er verrückt ist? Das wird nicht passieren. Du wirst ihn nie sagen hören: ‚Oh Mist, du hast ja Recht, ich bin verrückt.' So sind Menschen nun mal nicht. Wenn es so einfach wäre, könnte Dumbledore ja auch einfach den Dunkl…Voldemort auf ein Glas Bier einladen und ihn bitten, es einfach gut sein zu lassen. Wir müssen die Fakten akzeptieren und einen Weg finden, um unser Ziel zu erreichen. Und genau das tun wir hier gerade."

Sirius lächelte mich an. „Ich wünschte, dass hättest du schon immer so gesehen."

„Oh, ich habe nie ernstlich etwas anderes geglaubt; ich habe immer nur gehofft, dass der Kelch irgendwie an mir vorüberginge, aber er kam zurück. Egal, ob damals mit dir oder heute mit Severus. Ich muss das annehmen und damit leben. Und das tue ich. Glaub mir, meine Ruhe wäre mir immer noch lieber."

„Ach Sadra." Seine Stimme war viel zu zärtlich und plötzlich griffen seine Hände nach meinen, die ich unvorsichtigerweise beim Sprechen wieder auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

Ich schluckte einen Kloß hinunter. Immerhin saß ich einem Mann gegenüber, den ich unglaublich geliebt hatte, der mir in einer Weise wehgetan hatte, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte und dem ich meine Ehe geopfert hatte.

„Sirius, nein. Nicht jetzt. Es gibt für alles im Leben eine Zeit, aber jetzt und hier ist nicht die richtige Zeit für uns beide um uns…auf diese Art zu versöhnen. Ich habe Severus einmal enttäuscht und ich werde das nicht wieder tun." Er wollte etwas sagen, aber ich schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab. „Wir haben eine Abmachung und ich werde mich daran halten."

„Er wird es nie erfahren." Sirius Hand streichelte meine.

„Es geht nicht darum, ob er es erfährt, sondern darum, dass ich mein Wort nicht brechen will."

„Hat er dich zu einem Unzerbrechlichen Schwur gezwungen oder was?" Sein Temperament flammte sofort wieder hoch.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich muss nichts schwören, um zu wissen, was richtig ist."

„Bei deinem Mann bleiben?", witzelte Sirius.

Ich seufzte. „Sirius, so einfach liegen die Dinge nicht mehr. Ich hab Verantwortung da draußen."

„Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst, dass ich keine habe."

„Doch, die hast du. Dein Hausarrest wird nicht ewig dauern. Du musst dich in Geduld üben."

„Ich hasse Geduld."

„Ich weiß, aber du hast mir doch immer erzählt, dass es Sachen gibt, die es wert sind, dafür Dinge zu tun, die du hasst."

„Hasst du ihn?"

„Nein, du hasst Geduld. Bring hier nichts durcheinander."

„Aber hasst du Severus?"

„Nein, warum sollte ich das denn? Er hat sich immer um mich gekümmert."

„Soso." Er lächelte mich verführerisch an. Meine Antworten schienen ihn zu dem Schluss kommen zu lassen, dass ich Severus jedenfalls nicht so liebte, wie ich es in Wirklichkeit tat. Und trotzdem fiel es mir einen Moment schwer, nicht einfach nachzugeben. Ich war seit einem Jahr nicht mehr mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen und ich wusste, was er zu tun imstande war, aber ich durfte es nicht zulassen. Dieses Mal nicht.

Sirius Blick haftete an meinem Busen und immer noch lächelte er sein charmantes Lausbubenlächeln. „Er würde es nie erfahren."

Kurzentschlossen erhob ich mich. „Das ist mir egal. Wir haben eine Abmachung, er hat mir erneut Vertrauen bewiesen, indem er mich alleine hat herkommen lassen und ich werde ihn nicht enttäuschen." Ich klang aggressiver als ich gewollt hatte, aber warum musste Sirius mich auch so unverschämt anbaggern und alles einmal mehr unnötig kompliziert machen?

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich dachte nur, dass du mich vielleicht auch vermisst hättest." Und er warf mir einen herausfordernden Blick zu.


	41. Abende

**Kapitel 41**

**-Abende-**

„Darf ich dir Yezabel Cartis vorstellen?"

„Sicher. Hallo, Yezabel." Ich schüttelte der feuerrothaarigen Frau, die Clot mir gerade vorstellte, die Hand. Sie sah sehr gut aus, ihr feuriges Haar war lang und schimmernd, ihre Augen waren tiefblau und ihre Nägel waren nach der neuesten Mode lackiert, passend zu ihrer Kleidung. Ich muss zugeben: Yezabel war definitiv eine beneidenswerte Schönheit.

Ich hatte mich nach der Unterredung mit Sirius (der im Übrigen nichts daran fand, mit Harry nach Belieben zu kommunizieren, es habe ihn ja schließlich keiner erwischt) mit Clot in einer neueröffneten Bar in der Nockturngasse getroffen und wir hatten schon einige Gläser geleert, bevor Yezabel zu uns gekommen war.

„Yezabel arbeitet für Gringott's in London."

„Oh, wirklich? Ich habe früher auch dort gearbeitet. Sieht aus, als hätten wir schon mal eine Bankkarriere gemeinsam.", lachte ich, bemüht, wenigstens ein wenig nett zu sein. Eigentlich hatte ich an diesem Abend nicht die geringste Lust auf neue Bekanntschaften, ich wollte mich lieber bei Clot hemmungslos über Sirius beschweren.

„Ja, sieht so aus." Sie musterte mich kritisch. „Aber ich denke, wir haben sogar noch mehr gemeinsam."

„Ja, wirklich?" Spuck es schon aus und mach es nicht so spannend, dumme Kuh.

„Ich bin eine Ex-Freundin von Sirius Black."

Ich musste mir ein breites Grinsen verkneifen. Okay, vielleicht konnte ich ihrer Bekanntschaft gerade doch etwas abgewinnen.

„Soso.", grinste ich.

„Ja, wir waren ein Paar kurz nachdem wir Hogwarts verlassen haben." Hörte ich da etwa einen Anflug von Stolz in ihrer Stimme?

Ah ja. „Nun, das ist ja witzig. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, heute Abend hier eine Ex-Freundin von Sirius zu treffen." Ich sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, um ihr zu vermitteln, dass ich bis dato von dem Gesprächsverlauf noch nicht sehr angetan war.

Yezabel lächelte mich abwertend an. Das war doch wirklich zu albern. Wollte sie mich etwa wegen eines Mannes anpöbeln oder herausfordern, der sie Ewigkeiten, bevor wir zusammengekommen waren, verlassen hatte?

„Ich wusste immer, dass er böse ist.", stellt sie fest.

„Ja, das denke ich auch.", gab ich zurück und musste an die unanständigen Angebote denken, die mir vor wenigen Stunden noch gemacht hatte. Clot bebte vor unterdrücktem Lachen. Diesen Teil hatte ich ihr natürlich als Erstes erzählt.

„Aber ein Mörder? Hat er dich vor seiner Inhaftierung verlassen?"

„Ja, so in der Art.", ließ ich sie auflaufen und Clot nickte bestätigend.

„Aber er war ein extrem leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber.", setzte sie drauf.

„Ja, schuldig im Sinne der Anklage, würde ich sagen." Clot fiel fast vom Stuhl. Das wurde hier langsam wirklich königlich.

„Hast du noch Kontakt zu ihm?"

„Wohl kaum.", antwortete ich gelassen. „Er ist auf der Flucht, wie du ja wissen solltest."

„Ich habe gelesen, dass er sich hier in London aufhalten soll.

„Das habe ich auch gelesen."

„Ich würde es zu gerne sehen, wenn sie ihn endlich schnappen."

„Warum das?"

„Wir haben noch ein Hühnchen miteinander zu rupfen.", sagte sie mir wichtig.

Ich feixte. Ein Hühnchen zu rupfen? Mit jemandem, der so gut wie tot war, wenn er sich erwischen ließe? Sie maß ihrer eigenen Person eindeutig zu viel Bedeutung bei. Außerdem war ihre Beziehung zu ihm seit mindestens siebzehn Jahren Geschichte!

„Achso, ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht eine direkte Verbindung zu der Belohnung."

Der Blick, den sie mir darauf zuwarf, hätte aus der Kategorie sag-mal-Narcissa-dass-ihr-Sohn-ein-häßlicher-Bastard-ist-und-warte-wie-sie-es-aufnimmt stammen können.

„Offen gesagt bin ich gut verheiratet. Ich tue sicher nichts wegen des Geldes."

„Das freut mich zu hören." spöttelte ich und füllte unsere Gläser nach. Sie lächelte huldvoll.

Merkte diese Frau eigentlich, dass ich sie verarschte? Clot hielt es bald nicht mehr aus, ihr Lachen im Zaum zu halten.

„Hast du denn seinetwegen keine negativen Gefühle?", fragte Yezabel weiter.

„Ich? Nein." Severus hatte Recht- Lügen fiel mir wirklich leicht. „Wir haben immerhin irgendwann vor fünfzehn Jahren Schluss gemacht. Und es macht ja keinen Sinn, über vergossene Milch zu reden, nicht wahr?" Ich grinste Clot an.

„ABSOLUT NICHT!", keuchte sie mit letzter Zurückhaltung.

„Naja, es scheint, als hätte er dich nicht in derselben Weise wie den letzten Dreck behandelt wie mich. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet- ich muss zurück zu meinem Mann." Dabei lächelte sie einen älteren Zauberer mit beginnender Glatze an, der etwa halb so groß war wie sie.

„Es hat mich gefreut, dich kennenzulernen." Sie gab mir wieder die Hand und nickte dann anmutig Clot zum Abschied zu. „Clothildis, wir sehen uns ja sicher bald mal wieder im St. Mungos. Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich noch." Und dann entschwebte sie zurück zu Zwergnase.

„Clot, was war das denn bitte für eine?" Ich verdrehte meine Augen.

„Oh, das war die Ehefrau eines Oberheilers im St. Mungos."

„Ich verstehe."

„Ja. Und die ‚Arbeit' bei Gringotts ist auch eher eine höfliche Umschreibung. Sie darf dort halbtags irgendwelche Rechnungen nachrechnen, weil ihr Mann so ein wichtiger Geldsack ist und sie sich für eine Bankerin hält. Nach allem, was ich höre, ist sie dort auch keinem ernsthaft von Nutzen, alle lachen eher über ihre Unfähigkeit, den einfachsten Kram zu machen."

„Was du nicht sagst!"

„Weißt du, manchmal tut Severus dir doch gut. Zumindest ist diese sarkastische Seite von dir echt brauchbar!"

„Komm, die hat es einem aber auch nicht schwer gemacht." Wir lachten.

Ein paar Getränke später war Yezabel vergessen und Cot und ich stürmten lieber die Tanzfläche. In der Bar lief so ziemlich die beste Musik, die man erwarten konnte.

„Oho, sieh mal, wer da kommt." Clot blickte starr über meine Schulter. Ich drehte mich zum Eingang auf der anderen Seite der Bar um. Ich brauchte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um festzustellen, dass sie Severus meinte, der soeben in Begleitung von Nott hereingekommen war- dem Mann, der Greta umgebracht hatte.

Auch er hatte uns bemerkt, gab mir aber mit einer leichten Neigung seines Kopfes zu verstehen, dass wir ihn in Ruhe lassen sollten. Ich nickte kaum merklich.

„Willst du ihn denn nicht begrüßen?", wunderte sich denn auch Clot prompt.

„Er kommt gleich rüber, ich fürchte, dass sie nicht ohne Grund hier sind." Wir beobachteten Severus und Nott, die sich den Weg zu einem Tisch in einem entfernten Winkel bahnten. Von Severus ging dabei etwas Unvergleichliches aus. Er rempelte niemals Leute an, egal, wie voll es war; immer schienen sie seine Präsenz rechtzeitig zu fühlen und machten Platz, bevor er zu nahe an ihnen dran war. Er bewegte sich erstaunlich geschmeidig und doch gespannt, fast wie eine Raubkatze, sein Gesichtsausdruck dabei immer streng und fokussiert.

„Kann dieser Mann sich eigentlich überhaupt entspannen?" Offenbar dachte Clot genau dasselbe wie ich.

„Ich weiß nicht.", murmelte ich, sein Anblick rief in mir gerade Erinnerungen an unsere besseren Zeiten hervor. Ich hatte mich im Laufe der Zeit so an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt, dass ich mir der Macht, die er ausstrahlte gar nicht mehr so deutlich bewusst gewesen war. Ich seufzte. Mein Fehler.

Wir tanzten noch etwas, aber mir war die Lust vergangen, weil ich zu neugierig war, warum Severus hier war und so gingen wir zurück an unseren Tisch und sahen uns den Rest der tanzenden Gäste an.

„Wer ist denn dieser andere Typ?", Clot klang deutlich zu interessiert für meinen Geschmack.

„Oh Clot, bitte nicht schon wieder."

„Er ist aber irgendwie süß.", insistierte sie.

„Bei dir ist irgendwie fast jeder Mann irgendwie süß.", grinste ich.

„Abwarten.", flüsterte sie, während Nott just in Richtung unseres Tisches kam, wobei er vier Getränke vor sich herschweben ließ. Severus saß noch am Tisch in der Ecke und redete dort mit einer Person, die ich nicht sehen konnte, weil sie im Schatten saß. Seine Stirn war in Konzentration gefurcht.

„Meine Damen. Severus hat mich gebeten, ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten, solange er noch…verhandelt.", er lächelte. Im Vergleich zu uns war er schon relativ alt, ziemlich groß, mit kräftigem, ergrauendem Haar und kalten eisblauen Augen. Man konnte sein Gesicht nicht als unattraktiv bezeichnen, aber es war zu eckig und unkonturiert für meinen Geschmack. Aber Clot schien er zu gefallen und sie präsentierte ihm ihr hübschestes Lächeln.

„Oh, vielen Dank." Sie bestaunte die Getränke, die er mitgebracht hatte, als sähe sie so etwas zum ersten Mal. Für uns hatte er vielfarbige Sahnecocktails mit fiesen Schirmchen besorgt und Feuerwhisky für die Männer. Ein guter, alter patriarchischer Todesser.

„Damit wirst du meine Frau nicht sonderlich glücklich machen." kommentierte Severus, der in diesem Moment zu uns trat, die Getränkewahl und schob mir sein Glas zu, bevor er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte. Diese winzige Berührung reichte aus, um mich zu erregen. Aber seine schwarzen Augen waren schon zu Clot hinüber gewandert, die er grüßte und sich dann hinsetzte. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen trat ein.

„Nun,", wie üblich war es Clot, die eine Konversation in einer solchen Situation beginnen konnte. „Was machst du denn hier, Severus? Müsstest du nicht in Hogwarts sein?"

Er sah sie abschätzend an und ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. „Sogar ich habe hin und wieder ein Wochenende frei."

„Ah. Und die nutzt du, um in eine Bar nach London zu gehen?"

„Das ist wohl offensichtlich." Er liebte es, Clot zu ärgern.

„Also fein. Und wer ist dein Freund hier, der uns so freundlich zu dem Drink eingeladen hat?"

„Ich bin Mr. Nott.", stellte der sich selber kühl vor. Sympathisch. _Mr_. Nott…

Clot zuckte mit den Achseln, offensichtlich war hier kein Blumentopf zu gewinnen. „Ich glaube, ich gehe noch ein wenig tanzen. Kommst du mit, Sadra? Dann können sich diese Partylöwen in Ruhe unterhalten."

Severus legte seine Hand auf meine.

„Warum begleitest du sie nicht, Theodor?" Severus rückte genervt mit dem Kopf und brachte Nott so dazu, aufzustehen und Clot auf die Tanzfläche zu folgen.

Seine Hand lag immer noch auf meiner und ich versuchte, etwas von der Stärke und Wärme aufzunehmen, die darin lagen, als er mich fragte:

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Ich könnte dir die gleiche Frage stellen."

„Nun, ich fürchte, meine Antwort dürfte etwas weniger angenehm ausfallen als deine. Also warum?"

„Wir wollten nur ein bisschen feiern."

„Ein bisschen?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah hinüber zu Clot, die wie eine Feder über die Tanzfläche wirbelte, während Nott mit der Eleganz eines Elefanten in einem Porzellanladen hinter ihr herzustampfen versuchte.

„Ich möchte eigentlich nicht, dass du dich hier herumtreibst und andere Männer anflirtest."

„Warum denn nicht?" Er verstärkte den Druck auf meine Hand.

„Weil du meine Frau bist und die Frau von Severus Snape hängt nicht mitten in der Nacht in einer Bar am Tresen rum."

„Und was willst du jetzt tun? Mich heimschicken?", ich wollte mich schon aufregen.

„Keineswegs. Jetzt, wo ich hier bin, kann ich mich ja mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, ob du ein braves Mädchen bist und muss es mir nicht von anderen anhören." Er zwinkerte mir zu. „Nur ein Spaß. Geh aus. Aber wo wir gerade bei braven Mädchen sind- wie ist dein Treffen mit Black gelaufen? Ich bin ja schon angenehm überrascht, dass er dir nicht hierher gefolgt ist."

„Sehr witzig. Es war in Ordnung." Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen, damit er wusste, dass ich nichts zu verbergen hatte.

„Ihr redet also wieder miteinander? Oder sogar mehr?"

„Wir reden."

Severus nickte. „In Ordnung." Er ließ meine Hand los und trank den anderen Feuerwhisky, den Nott nicht angerührt hatte.

„Deine Freundin ist wirklich lustig. Erst Lucius und jetzt Theodor."

Ich sah zu den beiden hinüber. Clot tanzte auf ihre übliche wilde Art um ihn herum, er war sichtlich irritiert, aber schien ganz und gar nicht unzufrieden mit der Situation.

„Er ist alt."

„Er ist zudem verheiratet. Oh, Verzeihung. Ich hatte vergessen, dass dies ein Umstand ist, der in den Augen von dir und deiner Freundin nicht zählt."

„Severus, bitte."

Er warf mir einen bösartigen Blick zu. „Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, wie schön dieser Abend hätte werden können, wenn du mich nicht unbedingt hättest betrügen müssen."

Meine Augen fokussierten die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Aso."

„Ach, komm schon." Er nahm meine Hand wieder und küsste sie sanft. „Lass mich doch ein wenig verbittert sein.", spottete er.

„Fein, dann sei bitter. Darf ich dann jetzt tanzen gehen?"

„Ja bitte. Lass mich sehen, wie du dich bewegst." Ich sah ihn an, manchmal war er für mich wirklich nicht zu verstehen, aber er hatte ehrlich geklungen.

„Tanzt du denn nicht?"

„Nein.", erlächelte. „Ich mache mich nicht zum Gespött der Leute."

„Aber wenn du nicht zum Tanzen hier bist oder zum Saufen, warum dann?"

„Ich hatte zu tun."

„Und was hattest du zu tun?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, was dich etwas angeht. Geh und hab Spaß."

Ich stand auf und stand unschlüssig vor ihm. Ich wünschte mir, dass ich mich einfach auf seinen Schoß setzen könnte. Vielleicht könnte ich das ja? Er spielte den netten Ehemann, warum sollte ich nicht die ergebene Ehefrau spielen, die sich auf seinen Schoß setzte? Er konnte mich vor Nott schließlich nicht einfach auf den Boden werfen. Ich hatte noch nicht fertig überlegt, als Nott auf der Bildfläche erschien und um Luft rang.

„Sie sind dran, Mrs. Snape.", keuchte er und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, von dem ich eben aufgestanden war.

Der Ärmste, wollte ich denken- so unfit, aber mein Mitleid verging fast in der gleichen Sekunde- er war ein gefährlicher und gewissenloser Mann.

„Erzähl mal, Severus- ist es wahr, dass Mrs. Umbridge Potter und die Weasley-Zwillinge vom Quidditch ausgeschlossen hat?" Nott schien das sehr zu amüsieren.

Severus grinste böse. „In der Tat, das hat sie. Eine recht unterhaltsame Geschichte. Wolltest du nicht mit deiner Freundin tanzen, meine Liebe?" Er sah mich an und ich verstand mich als entlassen.


	42. Rückkehrer

**Kapitel 42**

**-Rückkehrer-**

Die Ferien waren regnerisch, trüb und nebelig. Alles in allem, war es eine Zeit wie geschaffen, um zu Hause zu bleiben und in ein schönes Feuer zu gucken, was ich auch die meiste Zeit tat.

Natürlich kam Severus wie angekündigt zu mir, aber alles, was er tat, war lesen, lesen, lesen und lesen und wenn er nicht gerade las, begab er sich zu irgendwelchen Missionen zu Voldemort oder Dumbledore. Er erzählte mir nichts darüber und oft hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er gar nicht so recht realisierte, dass ich überhaupt da war. Wenn er da war, versuchte ich zwar, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, aber er schien wirklich geistig vollkommen abwesend zu sein und hatte offensichtlich nicht die geringste Lust, auch nur einen netten und erholten Ferienmoment mit mir zu verbringen. Ich war deswegen ziemlich frustriert und bekam schlechte Laune, aber wenn er es überhaupt bemerkt haben sollte, schien es ihm zumindest egal zu sein.

Das einzige- man sollte es wohl nicht so nennen, aber ich empfand es so- Highlight war die Attacke auf Arthur Weasley, der von Nagini selbst gebissen worden war. Ich kannte natürlich die Hintergründe, weil Severus mir schon vor Jahren von der Prophezeiung berichtet hatte und ich wusste, dass Voldemort unbedingt die gesamte Botschaft hören wollte. Auch wusste ich, dass sein Versuch, einen Unaussprechlichen zu nutzen, um sie zu holen, gescheitert war, weil dieser Mann jetzt im St. Mungos lag. Aber nach dem tagtäglichen Lesen und Grübeln zu urteilen, hatte Severus offensichtlich gerade andere und wichtigere Dinge im Kopf.

Weihnachten kam und ging und so verhielt es sich auch mit unserem Hochzeitstag. Unnötig zu sagen, dass Severus es Sylvester nicht mal zur Kenntnis zu nehmen schien.

An Severus Geburtstag Anfang Januar war ich damit beschäftigt, aus dem Fenster in die trübe Nacht zu starren. Draußen lag Schneematsch und in mir drin sah es auch nicht besser aus. Ich hatte ein nettes Abendessen vorbereitet, aber das Geburtstagskind zog es vor, nicht zu erscheinen. Er war schon am Morgen verschwunden, weil er mal wieder eine Verabredung mit Dumbledore hatte.

„Hey.", grüßte mich sein übellauniges Grunzen aus dem Feuer, wo er wirbelnd in Sicht kam. Endlich.

„Hey." Ich versuchte, erfreut zu klingen, aber der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erstickte jeden Anflug von Freude im Keim. „Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Dumbledore hat mir einen Auftrag erteilt. Einen ganz tollen."

„Und was für ein Auftrag ist das, wenn man fragen darf?"

„Ich muss Okkulumentik-Unterricht geben und zwar keinem geringeren als Harry Potter.", stieß er hervor.

Ich musste lachen. „Oje, und ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Schön, dass es zumindest dich erfreut."

„Severus, er ist ein Kind. Warum machst du dir solche Probleme mit ihm?"

„Weil ich weiß, worauf das hinauslaufen wird. Ich werde meine freien Abende aufgeben müssen, um jemanden unterrichten zu müssen, der unwillig und unfähig ist. Ich habe Dumbledore gesagt, dass er diese missliche Aufgabe ruhig selbst erfüllen soll, aber sagte, er könne das nicht tun."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil er denkt, dass es etwas ganz Spezielles mit Harrys Narbe auf sich hat. ‚Severus, ich fürchte, dass ist keine normale Narbe', ‚Severus, ich befürchte, dass es eine direkte Verbindung zwischen der Narbe und Voldemort gibt', ‚Severus, er muss lernen, seine Gedanken zu verschließen', ‚Severus, ich kann es nicht tun, weil es zu gefährlich ist, solange wir nicht wissen, was es damit auf sich hat'", äffte er den altem Mann nach. „Ich bitte dich. Wenn es mit dieser Narbe etwas Spezielles auf sich haben sollte, dann wohl eher den Umstand, dass sie Harry noch arroganter macht, als er es ohnehin schon ist." Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Wenn Dumbledore aber so einen Verdacht hat, solltest du es tun."

„Mir in den Rücken zu fallen lanciert zu deiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung, was?", höhnte er.

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wappnete mich notfalls zum Streit. „Vielleicht. Und wenn ich dir einen guten Ratschlag geben darf: wenn du deine schlechte Laune an jemandem auslassen möchtest, tu das, aber nicht an mir!"

Seine schwarzen Augen trafen auf meine vor Wut funkelnden, dann glitt sein Blick zu dem liebevoll gedeckten Geburtstagstisch.

„Nun, ich denke, dafür sollte ich mich wohl entschuldigen."

„Für diese Erkenntnis solltest du ein „Ohnegleichen" bekommen!"

Er setzte sich und sah mich von unten herauf an, jetzt lächelnd. „Du bist süß, wenn du ein wenig ärgerlich bist."

Das entwaffnete mich sofort völlig. Ich wollte nicht streiten, schon gar nicht heute an seinem Geburtstag und so setzte ich mich auch.

„Was willst du also tun?"

„Ich werde natürlich Dumbledores Auftrag erfüllen. Ich weiß ja, dass er Recht hat, aber ich glaube, ich wurde noch niemals um etwas so Abstoßendes gebeten."

„Nicht mal, als du jemanden töten solltest?"

„Gute Frage.", lächelte er und zog eine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit aus seinem Umhang hervor.

„Was ist das denn?"

„Das wirst du gleich herausfinden. Eine der wenigen positiven Entdeckungen meiner Muggelabstammung."

Ich betrachtete das Etikett auf dem stand: Wodka.

„Ich werde es Harry übermorgen mitteilen. Er ist noch in London."

„Warum nicht gleich morgen?"

„Weil ich heute Nacht meinen Geburtstag feiern möchte." Er öffnete die Flasche und schenkte uns zwei Gläser ein.

Ich schluckte die brennende Flüssigkeit und fühlte mich sofort wärmer als ich es den ganzen Tag zuvor getan hatte.

„Hmmm, das ist aber ein gutes Zeug."

„Ja, bald wirst du herausfinden, dass alles im Leben relativ ist, außer Wodka- der ist absolut."

„Dann Prost!"

* * *

Ich schlief tief und fest als ich fühlte, wie eine Hand mich sanft an der Schulter griff.

„Sadra?"

„Hmm?"

„Sadra, wach auf."

„Waslos?", grummelte ich. Ich wusste, dass die Stimme zu Severus gehörte, aber sie sollte nicht hier sein. Es war der erste Schultag nach den Ferien und er hätte Harry heute eine Okkulumentik-Stunde geben sollen, was er seit seinem Zusammenstoß mit Sirius vor zwei Tagen selten unkommentiert ließ.

„Komm rasch. Wir haben es geschafft."

„Was geschafft?", murmelte ich. Hatte er so schnell geschafft, Harry Okkulumentik beizubringen?

„Sie sind wieder auf unserer Seite."

„Du redest wirres Zeug. Lass mich schlafen." Ich griff nach meinem Kissen.

„Steh auf JETZT!" Ich fühlte, dass meine Decke verschwunden war.

„WAS?"

„Tu, was ich dir sage!"

„Was ist los mit dir?", fauchte ich. Was dachte er sich denn, wer er war, dass es sich erlauben könnte, mich herum zu kommandieren?

„Die inhaftierten Todesser sind frei! Die Dementoren haben sich uns angeschlossen! Ich hatte Erfolg. Beeil dich!"

Ich setzte mich auf, immer noch schlaftrunken. Wovon redete er da? Hatte er gerade gesagt, dass er die Dementoren dazu gebracht hatte, wieder mit den Todessern zu kooperieren? Ich war mir nicht so sicher, ob Dumbledore das begrüßen würde.

„Du hast das zu verantworten?"

„Ja. Jetzt beeil dich, wir werden erwartet."

„Aber…was? Wie? Ich meine…ich dachte, du bist im Orden!"

Seine Hand glitt in meine. „Keine Sorge. Als der Dunkle Lord mich mit dieser Mission betraut hat, sind Dumbledore und ich schnell übereingekommen, dass es das nicht wert sein dürfte, mich auffliegen zu lassen, zumal die Dementoren sich uns ohnehin früher oder später zugewendet hätten. Was wir zu bieten haben, entspricht etwas mehr ihrem…Geschmack."

„Aber warum werden wir jetzt erwartet? Von wem?"

„Der Dunkle Lord wünscht, dass wir unsere Gefährten willkommen heißen."

„Aber ich bin keiner von euch!" Ich stand widerwillig auf, um in meinem Schrank nach etwas zum Anziehen zu wühlen.

„Ach was, nicht?", spottete er. „Du sollst trotzdem mitkommen, weil du meine Gattin bist und ich heute Abend mit allen erdenklichen Ehren überhäuft werde. Ich denke, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht will, dass diesen kostbaren Moment im Leben deines geliebten Ehemannes verpassen solltest." Sein Blick blieb eine Sekunde an meinem Körper hängen, während ich verzweifelt versuchte, mich in ein nettes Rollkragenkleid zu kämpfen. Der Hunger in seinem Gesicht verschwand in dem Moment, in dem er bemerkte, dass ich ihn angesehen hatte und wurde durch ein höhnisches Grinsen ersetzt. „Bist du soweit?"

Ich fummelte meine Haare zu einem Knoten. „Ich denke, ja."

* * *

Das Haus, in das wir gingen, war einmal mehr voll von den seltsamen blauen Feuern, die keine Wärme abgaben. Anderes Licht gab es praktisch nicht, und ich konnte kaum mehr als die Umrisse der Anwesenden ausmachen. Severus hielt meine Hand in seiner warmen und ich spürte seine Zuversicht- etwas, das mich über alle Maßen beruhigte.

„Severus!" Voldemort klang beinahe enthusiastisch.

„Mein Lord." Er verbeugte sich leicht.

„Meine treuen Todesser!" Voldemorts Stimme war jetzt unnatürlich laut und zitterte fast vor Freude. „Die heutige Nacht ist eine ganz besondere Nacht für uns alle! Ich darf sagen, es ist die beste Nacht seit derjenigen, in der ich zu euch zurückgekehrt bin! Severus Bemühungen sind von Erfolg gekrönt Heute Nacht haben sich die Dementoren Askabans uns angeschlossen und als Beweis ihrer Dienerschaft unsere inhaftierten Gefährten freigelassen! Heißt jene willkommen, die für unsere Sache so lange in dunklen Kerkern gelitten haben!"

Eine Tür zu meiner Linken öffnete sich und zehn Schatten traten heraus, die auf Voldemort zugingen, während sie von den Umstehenden mit Gejubel und Applaus begrüßt wurden. Einer der Schatten bewegte sich anmutiger als die neun anderen und ich wusste, dass das Bellatrix sein musste, die liebe Cousine von Sirius und neben ihr ging ihr Ehemann. Im Vorbeigehen konnte man aus der Nähe sehen, dass sie alle ausgemergelt und dünn aussahen, aber nichts desto trotz leuchtete der Fanatismus in ihren Augen, insbesondere in denen von Bellatrix, die vor Erwartung zu zittern schien. Voldemort begrüßte sie alle nacheinander und als Bellatrix an der Reihe war, ließ sie sich auf die Knie fallen, küsste den Saum seines Umhangs und schluchzte:

„Mein Lord, mein Lord!"

„Bellatrix. Meine liebe, wunderschöne Bellatrix. Die Zeit deines Leidens ist nun vorüber. Du warst mir eine tapfere und loyale Getreue."

„Mein Lord, endlich. Ich hätte alles erdenklich Mögliche getan, um Euch zu finden, wenn ich nur die Chance gehabt hätte!"

„Ich weiß. Nun geh zu deinem Mann. Heute Nacht wollen wir eure Rückkehr feiern!"

Bellatrix wandte sich von ihm ab und ging an uns vorbei. Ich versuchte, mich möglichst an Severus Schulter zu verstecken, aber sie sah mich trotzdem und hielt mitten im Schritt inne.

„Was macht _sie_ denn hier?"

„Sie ist meine Frau.", antwortete Severus gelassen.

„Was? Du hast Sirius Freundin geheiratet?" Sie schien abzuwägen, ob das eine besonders großartige Beleidigung ihres Cousins oder nur eine dumme Idee war.

„Offensichtlich." Die gegenseitige Abneigung war fast greifbar.

„Soso." Sie warf mir einen weiteren bösen Blick zu und ging dann ohne weiteren Kommentar zu Rudolphus.

Währenddessen hatte Voldemort noch die restlichen Todesser aus Askaban begrüßt und ein Pokal voller Rotwein erschien in der Hand eines jeden Anwesenden.

„Meine Freunde! Lasst uns die Pokale heben und auf Severus trinken! Er ist der Mann, der diese Nacht überhaupt erst ermöglicht hat. Und er hat sie schnell ermöglicht. Auf Severus!"

„Auf Severus!" toastete die Menge. Ich sah ihn von der Seite an, aber der Rummel schien ihn nicht weiter zu betreffen. Er stand aufrecht, seine Lippen zu dem üblichen leicht spöttischen Lächeln verzogen, sein Gesichtsausdruck war wie immer unlesbar. Schon wieder erfüllte mich sein Anblick mit Stolz. Was immer er tat- er machte es richtig.

Er wandte sich mir zu und schenkte mir ein echtes Lächeln. „Bist du okay?"

„Sicher.", flüsterte ich.

„Komm her." Er zog mich zu sich und begann, mich sanft zu küssen. Ich fühlte mich einer Ohnmacht nahe, niemals hatte ein Kuss eine solche Begehrlichkeit in mir geweckt wie dieser. Ich wollte, dass er nicht mehr aufhörte. Die Zuschauer jubelten und einige pfiffen anzüglich.

„Nun, nun. Ich sage, trinken wir auf dieses wundervolle Paar! Mögen sie bald einen Sohn haben!" Voldemort hob den Pokal erneut.

Severus ließ von mir ab und nahm seinen unbeteiligten Gesichtsausdruck wieder an, während ich vor Sehnsucht nach ihm fast verging. Wie sehr vermisste ich ihn!

„Und um den perfekten Abend noch ein wenig perfekter zu machen", fuhr Voldemort fort, „Macnair hier hat unserem lieben Freund Bode ein nettes kleines Geschenk geschickt!"

Die meisten Todesser wirkten irritiert, nur Severus schien bereits Bescheid zu wissen.

„Und dieses kleine Geschenk hat seine Bestimmung vor zwei Stunden erfüllt!"

Die Todesser wussten immer noch nicht, wovon er sprach.

„Es hat ihn erwürgt!", lachte Voldemort und einige der Todesser begannen zu grinsen, obwohl seine Worte immer noch keinen größeren Sinn ergaben.

„Meine lieben Todesser- dieses kleine nette Weihnachtsgeschenk war eine Teufelsschlinge!"

Die Leute jubelten wieder, einige lachten sogar herzlich. Offensichtlich hielten es die meisten für eine sehr gute Idee, einem bewusstlosen Mann eine Teufelsschlinge zu schenken. Ich fragte mich eher, warum die Heiler im St. Mungos diese Pflanze nicht erkannt hatten, weil sie nicht wirklich schwer zu verwechseln war.

Den Rest der Nacht wurde getrunken und oberflächlicher Small-Talk gehalten; die Leute schienen nicht an den nächsten Tag zu denken. Mit wurden die Augen immer schwerer und ich fragte mich, wie Severus morgen Unterricht geben wollte, von mir und meiner Arbeit mal ganz zu schweigen.

Erst um sieben Uhr morgens kamen wir wieder bei mir zu Hause an.

„Großartig, kein Schlaf.", grunzte ich.

„Na komm, du solltest doch daran gewöhnt sein, dir die Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen bei deinen Partyexzessen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ja, nur weiß ich da, dass ich den nächsten Tag im Bett verbringen kann und nicht hinter meinem Schreibtisch."

Severus betrachtete mich. „Du warst gut heute Nacht."

Ich lächelte und dachte dabei an seinen Kuss. „Du wohl auch- offensichtlich. Du böser Junge- bringst die Dementoren dazu, sich wieder den Todessern anzuschließen." Erst in diesem Moment ging mir auf, was das eigentlich zu bedeuten hatte- Er hatte WAS getan? Was hatten die Todesser bloß vor?

„Severus?"

„Hmm?"

„Wird es wieder zu einem Krieg kommen?"

„Ich befürchte es, ja." Er hob die Schultern.

Ich wollte, dass er mich wieder in die Arme nahm und mir dieses wunderschöne Gefühl von Sicherheit gab, das ich dort empfand, aber als ich näher zu ihm trat, hielt er mich sanft auf.

„Nein. Ich habe dir diesen Kuss heute Nacht gegeben, weil ich dachte, dass wir dann noch überzeugender wirken und das haben wir auch getan. Aber jetzt lass uns da nichts durcheinander bringen. Ich werde jetzt gehen, ich muss unterrichten."


	43. Sturheit

**Kapitel 43**

**-Sturheit-**

Inzwischen war es Frühling geworden und es war auch allerhöchste Zeit gewesen. Ich genoss die Wärme der Luft draußen, die blühende Pracht überall um mich herum und die sanfte Meeresbrise, die der Wind auf meine Terrasse wehte. Dort saß ich auch an diesem Abend, trank ein nettes Glas Wein und las. Severus hatte mir einen seiner üblichen Briefe geschickt, mit denen er mich regelmäßig über die Ereignisse in Hogwarts informierte.

‚_Liebe Sadra,_

_ich bin sicher, dass Du das Interview, das Harry Potter dem Klitterer gegeben hat, bereits gelesen haben wirst. Er hat unglaubliche Mengen an Leserbriefen dafür erhalten und Umbridges Reaktion war ein amüsantes Spektakel. Sie hat das Magazin prompt aus der Schule verbannt und allen, die sie dabei erwischen sollte, wenn sie es doch lesen mit einem sofortigen Schulverweis gedroht. Sie scheint mit psychologischen Kenntnissen in Etwa so beschlagen zu sein wie ich im Kartenlesen, so viel dürfte klar sein. Natürlich haben spätestens jetzt alle, aber auch alle Schüler (nachlässig wie sie bei den Studien, die ihre eigene Zukunft betreffen oft sind) eine Unzahl von Tricks einfallen lassen, um es auf jeden Fall lesen zu können; durch ihren Bann erreicht sie nur, dass sogar diejenigen, die die Thematik nicht mal interessiert hätte, jetzt ganz vorne mit dabei sind. Nun ja, ich hatte Dir ja bereits berichtet, dass sie nicht eben die Hellste zu sein scheint._

_Das Beste, was sie bis dato getan hat, war es, Sybille Trelawny rauszuwerfen. Mal im Ernst- wozu braucht eine Schule mit der Reputation Hogwarts eine solche Professur? ‚Zukunft entnebeln'- aber sicher. Wenn sie ernsthaft imstande wäre, da irgendetwas zu ‚entnebeln', säßen wir alle nicht hier und müssten unseren unliebsamen Aufgaben genügen. Ich denke aber ohnehin, dass Dumbledore sie nur in der Schule behalten hat, damit der Dunkle Lord nicht an sie herankommen kann, um sie ein wenig über die Prophezeiung zu befragen, die sie getätigt hat. Unfähig, wie sie ist, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich daran nicht einmal würde erinnern können. Aber Du kennst ihn ja- stets bemüht, es allen nett und sicher zu machen. Als Umbridge sie aus ihrem Posten geworfen hat, bestand er natürlich sofort darauf, dass Sybille zumindest weiterhin in Hogwarts leben kann. Es war eine peinliche Szene. Ich war unten in den Kerkern und wollte Potter in Okkulumentik unterrichten, als ich ihr Gekreische gehört habe. Ich dachte, es sei Merlin weiß was passiert, aber es war nur ihre mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung. _

_Wo wir gerade bei Potter sind- er muss sich dringend darauf fokussieren, Okkulumentik vernünftig zu lernen, aber macht absolut keine Fortschritte. Im Gegenteil- ich habe letztens erst herausgefunden, dass er es irgendwie geschafft hat, zu sehen, wie der Dunkle Lord Avery für die Fehlinformationen, die er ihm über Bode gebracht hat, zu foltern. Ich habe Dir ja berichtet, was er mit ihm angestellt hat…Ich habe ihm gerade heraus klar gemacht, dass es meine Aufgabe ist, herauszufinden, was der Dunkle Lord zu den Todessern sagt, aber ich denke, er genießt die ganze Aufmerksamkeit und das Theater um seine Person zu sehr. Und ich glaube auch, dass Black ihn in der Beziehung noch mehr anstachelt. Wahrscheinlich will er, dass Harry herausfindet, ob die Informationen, die ich dem Dumbledore übermittle, korrekt sind. Ich weiß wirklich manchmal nicht, wofür dieser Idiot sich eigentlich hält. Wobei es beide Idioten sind._

_Du siehst- hier ist gerade viel los, ich hoffe, dass es bei Dir ruhiger ist und Du den Frühling genießen kannst. Ich schreibe Dir bald wieder._

_Mach's gut, _

_Severus'_

Ich seufzte und legte den Brief auf die Seite. ‚_mach's gut_' war ja fast so schlimm wie ‚_mit freundlichen Grüßen_'. Die Märzausgabe des Klitterers lag auf meinem Tisch und natürlich hatte ich das Interview von Harry wieder und wieder gelesen. Wer auch immer Harry dazu geraten hatte, hatte ihm einen großen Gefallen getan. Ich nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck Wein und fuhr zusammen, als ein _Plopp_ aus meinem Garten zu hören war.

Wer war da gerade in meinen Garten appariert? Ich griff rasch nach meinem Zauberstab, den ich jetzt immer bei mir hatte- unbelehrbar war sogar ich nicht.

„Sadra?", flüsterte eine sanfte Frauenstimme.

„Tonks? Bist du das?" Was in aller Welt wollte sie hier?

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Dumbledore hat mich geschickt, um dich zu holen."

„Dumbledore? Um mich zu holen? Warum das denn?"

„Er wurde gefeuert."

„Er wurde bitte _was_?"

„Gefeuert. Er musste fliehen. Das Ministerium hat versucht, ihn zu verhaften."

„Ihn? Wie kann das Ministerium denn bitte versuchen, ihn zu verhaften? Er ist doch immerhin Schuldirektor!"

„Naja, sie haben es ja auch nicht geschafft, ihn festzunehmen. Aber jetzt komm erst mal mit. Wir haben so eine Art Notfall-Treffen vom Orden anberaumt und Dumbledore bittet dich, an Severus Stelle daran teilzunehmen. Der kann im Moment nicht aus Hogwarts weg."

„Aber was ist denn genau passiert?"

„Hat Severus dir von dieser Gruppe erzählt, die Harry im Oktober gegründet hat?"

„Sicher." Ich glitt rasch in meine Schuhe und griff nach einem Reiseumhang.

„Jemand aus dieser Gruppe hat sie an Umbridge verraten. Ein Mädchen, Marietta hieß sie, glaub ich. Und nicht erlaubte Gruppen führen ja im Moment zum Schulverweis. Deswegen wollte sie sie alle von der Schule werfen. Zum Glück war Kingsley unter den Auroren, mit denen Fudge gekommen ist, um Zeuge dieser Impertinenz zu werden und konnte Marietta mit einem Verwirrungszauber belegen, sodass sie nichts weiter verraten hat. Umbridge wollte dann Harry befragen, damit er das bestätigt, was diese Göre Umbridge vorher erzählt hat, aber Dumbledore hat die Sache auf sich genommen und behauptet, dass die Gruppe auf sein Geheiß gegründet worden sei. Fudge ist ausgerastet, weil er ernsthaft geglaubt hat, dass Dumbledore mit einem Haufen von Schülern eine Revolution gegen ihn anzetteln wollte. Deswegen wollte er ihn dann verhaften lassen. Das hat natürlich nicht funktioniert. Er ist jetzt in London und möchte uns alle sprechen."

Es war beachtlich, Berichte welchen Umfangs Tonks erstatten konnte, ohne sich einmal zu unterbrechen oder Luft zu holen.

„Okay, dann mal los."

* * *

Die Küche im Grimmauld Place war von einem munteren Feuer im Ofen hell erleuchtet. Fast der ganze Orden war dort schon versammelt, als wir ankamen und Dumbledore selbst berichtete uns noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten, was in Hogwarts passiert war.

„Nun, ich denke, dass uns die Dinge hier entglitten sind. Ich hätte niemals erwartet, dass Fudge mir so sehr misstraut.", beendete Dumbledore seinen Report.

„Aber Albus, du wusstest doch, wie sehr er dich beneidet! Schließlich hat dich das Ministerium zigmal gebeten, Zaubereiminister zu werden, bevor sie ihn genommen haben." Remus schien überrascht zu sein, dass die Situation Dumbledore so kalt erwischt hatte.

„Ich weiß, Remus, ich weiß. Aber ich hatte erwartet, dass auch Fudge intelligent genug sein würde, um zu wissen, dass meine Verweigerung nicht dem Zweck gedient hat, ihn ein paar Jahre später gewaltsam aus dem Amt zu drängen. Mir war es immer wichtiger und wird es auch für alle Zeiten wichtiger sein, mich um die Ausbildung junger Hexen und Zauberer zu kümmern.", seufzte der alte Mann.

„Er ist so ein Idiot!" grummelte Sirius.

„Mag sein, aber nun besteht eine offene Feindschaft zwischen uns und dem Ministerium und das ist das Letzte, was ich gewollt hätte. Aber Harry musste auf der Schule bleiben."

„Aber was ist mit der Schule, Albus? Du kannst deine Schüler doch nicht auf Gedeih und Verderb Dolores Umbridge ausliefern?", fragte Kingsley.

„Ich habe im Moment keine andere Wahl. Cornelius wird sie mit Sicherheit als neue Direktorin einsetzen. Aber lassen wir ihn ruhig denken, dass er Hogwarts endlich unter seiner Kontrolle hätte. Er wird schon früh genug herausfinden, wie falsch er da lag."

„Aber Albus- was soll den aus den Schülern werden?" Remus schien bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, dass Umbridge in Hogwarts das Sagen haben könnte, schlecht zu werden.

„Umbridge ist keine direkte Gefahr für die meisten Schüler. Zumindest nicht, solange Minerva und Severus noch da sind."

„Snape- ja, genau.", knurrte Sirius. „Lieber ein Todesser als eine Halbwesenhasserin."

Ich warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Sirius, du weißt, dass Severus mein volles Vertrauen genießt und das muss reichen. Minerva und Severus werden für die Sicherheit der Kinder sorgen."

„Und wo wirst du bleiben?", wollte ich wissen.

Dumbledore lächelte mich warm an und schien von der Frage richtig gerührt zu sein, obwohl ich fand, dass es eine recht naheliegende Frage war. Dumbledore hatte schließlich in Hogwarts gelebt und besaß- soweit ich wusste- kein anderes Haus.

„Ich habe einen Ort, zu dem ich gehen kann, mach dir keine Sorgen. Zudem habe ich ohne meine Verpflichtungen in der Schule endlich Zeit, mich anderen Dingen zu widmen…"

Ich hob die Schultern.

„Sadra, eine Bitte habe ich an dich: es ist unglaublich wichtig, dass Severus Harry weiterhin regelmäßig Okkulumentik-Unterricht gibt. Essentiell wichtig! Deswegen hatte ich dich auch gebeten, heute Abend hierher zu kommen. Harry darf seine Studien auf diesem Gebiet keinesfalls unterbrechen. Ich möchte, dass du Severus im Auge hast und darauf achtest und ich möchte, dass du, Sirius, das Gleiche bei Harry tust. Die beiden sind wie Feuer und Wasser und kommen nicht miteinander aus. Sie lieben einander wie Severus und James es schon getan haben und der Ärger ist vorprogrammiert.

Sirius höhnte: „Ja, großer Mann, der er ist, piesackt er Harry nur und macht ihn fertig!"

„Sirius, lass gut sein." Sogar Remus schien genervt von Sirius ständigen Angriffen auf Severus.

* * *

Es war kaum verwunderlich, dass ich exakt zwei Nächte später mitten in der Nacht von dem Klirren eines Glases geweckt wurde. Irgendwie wusste ich, dass es Severus war, der an meinen Alkoholvorräten hantiert, aber sicherheitshalber schlich ich auf Zehenspitzen ins Wohnzimmer, den Zauberstab griffbereit.

„Severus?"

„Ja." Seine Stimme klang gepresst.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Ich sah zu, wie er sich einen großzügigen Wodka eingoss.

„Ich wollte einen kleinen Spaziergang machen!", fuhr er mich an.

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Beachte mich einfach gar nicht- komm ruhig mitten in der Nacht in mein Haus und schnauz mich an, weil ich dich anspreche- kein Problem."

Seine schwarzen Augen glimmten vor Wut. „Entschuldige." Er trank das Glas auf einen Zug leer und goss sich rasch nach.

„Also, was ist passiert, dass du mitten in der Nacht hierher kommst und Wodka trinkst? Es ist Mittwoch oder Donnerstag, je nachdem ob es noch elf oder schon vier Uhr morgens ist. Das ist nicht deine Zeit für Höflichkeitsbesuche, richtig?"

„Potter!"

„Was ist denn jetzt wieder passiert?" Harry schien wirklich ziemlich talentiert darin zu sein, Dinge zu tun, die Severus in Rage brachten.

„Dieser kleine, dreckige Rotzbengel hat den Umstand einer kurzen Abwesenheit von mir im Okkulemntik-Unterricht genutzt, um in das Denkarium zu gucken."

„Oh nein!" Er musste weiter nichts sagen, ich konnte mich nur zu gut an das Denkarium erinnern und wenn man eins und eins zusammenrechnete, kam man zu einer vagen Vorstellung, was passiert sein musste. „Was hat er gesehen?"

„Er…", Severus atmete schwer, „er hat eine nette kleine Episode aus meiner Schulzeit zu sehen bekommen."

Ich musste nicht fragen, welche. Ich wusste, dass es nur eine Szene aus der Schulzeit gab, die Severus verstecken würde.

„Oh weh. Was hast du getan?"

„Ich habe ihn rausgeworfen." Von Severus ging immer noch ein unfassbarer Hass aus.

„Hast du ihn etwa geschlagen?"

Er warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Nein."

Er kippte seinen dritten Schnaps und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Ich glitt zu ihm und begann damit, ihm vorsichtig die Schultern zu massieren.

„Severus, beruhig dich erstmal." Ich fühlte ein wenig Spannung unter meiner Berührung von ihm abfallen.

„Nein, ich will nicht.", seufzte er.

„Er wird doch keinem sagen, was er gesehen hat?"

„Wenn er das tun sollte, ist er so tot wie sein Vater."

„Ich weiß, dass du das anders sehen wirst, aber die Erinnerung, Lily ein Schlammblut zu nennen, ist doch objektiv nicht so schlimm, oder? Er kennt doch die ganze Geschichte dahinter nicht und ich denke, er wird nicht überrascht sein, dass du jemand anderen ein Schlammblut schimpfst." In der Sekunde, in der ich den Satz beendet hatte, wusste ich, dass ich zu weit gegangen war.

Severus drehte sich zu mir um und mit mörderischer Stimme sagte er:

„Du glaubst also, es sei okay? Ich habe an diesem Tag mein ganzes Leben ruiniert! Sie haben mir außerdem die Hose runtergezogen! Die einzige Bedingung für diese Unterrichtsstunden war es, NICHT in dieses Denkarium zu gucken. Aber sogar die Erfüllung einer Bedingung ist schon zu viel, wenn es um den kostbaren Potter geht, ja? Nein, der arme Junge ist nicht überrascht, wenn er hört, dass ich seine Mutter ein Schlammblut schimpfe. Aber eins schwöre ich dir- du wärst überrascht, als was ich _dich_ gerade gerne bezeichnen würde." Er stand auf und griff nach seinem Umhang.

„Severus, bitte!" Ich versuchte, ihn am Handgelenk zu greifen, aber er wich mir aus.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Severus, du darfst auf keinen Fall aufhören, ihn zu unterrichten, verstehst du das?"

Er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Severus, bitte! Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, dich in einer solchen Situation zur Vernunft zu bringen! Du darfst den Unterricht nicht abbrechen!"

„Schluss damit. Ich werde die Anwesenheit dieses verwöhnten, verblödeten Jungen bestimmt keine Sekunde mehr erdulden! Er ist ohnehin zu dumm zum Lernen. Soll der Dunkle Lord ihn doch töten. Es könnte mir nichts egaler sein!"

„Severus, beruhige dich doch bitte!"

„Ich bin ruhig. Aber es wird keine Unterrichtsstunden mehr für Harry Potter geben und es wird keine Besuche mehr bei meiner lieben Frau geben, wenn ich kurz abschalten will."

„Severus, ich wollte nicht…"

„Was? Den größten Fehler, den ein Mann machen kann, bagatellisieren?"

„Ich wollte dir nicht widersprechen. Was Harry getan hat, war dumm und unverzeihlich, aber du…du darfst nicht aufhören, ihn zu unterrichten! Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass sie für das Fortkommen eurer Sache unermesslich wichtig wären!"

„Na, wenn sie so unermesslich wichtig sind, soll er den Bengel doch selbst unterrichten. Ich werde es jedenfalls nicht tun. Ich habe genug."

„Aber…"

„Aber nichts."

„Aber es deine Verpflichtung, ihm zu helfen!"

„Hör zu- ich habe diesem dummen Kind gestern erst den Kopf gerettet, als ich Umbridge falsches Wahrheitsserum gegeben habe, das sie ihm wohl in den Tee hat schütten wollen, um ihn über die Aufenthaltsorte von Dumbledore und Black zu befragen. Zum Glück ist sie eben so dämlich wie Potter- jede halbwegs zaubertrankkundige Hexe hätte den Betrug bemerkt. Ich bin fertig mit Potter."

„Severus."

„Shhh." Sein langer Finger fuhr langsam über meine Lippen, während er mir fest in die Augen sah. „Geh jetzt wieder ins Bett, du siehst müde aus. Ich werde dem Idioten schon helfen, wenn es wieder eng werden sollte- mehr aber auch nicht."


	44. Lebewohl

**Kapitel 44**

**-Lebewohl-**

Es wurde viel zu schnell Mai. Ich hatte unzählige Male versucht, Severus dazu zu bringen, Harry wieder zu unterrichten, aber hatte mich jedes Mal nur frech angegrinst und den Kopf geschüttelt.

Dann kam auch noch ein Brief von Dumbledore, in welchem er mich bat, genau das zu versuchen, was ich ohnehin schon seit Wochen tat, aber alles Bitten blieb ungehört. Severus stellte sich taub.

Natürlich bekam auch Sirius Wind von der Geschichte. Er hatte offensichtlich Remus gezwungen, mir einen Brief zu schreiben, um sein Versprechen, das er Dumbledore in Bezug auf Severus Bedingungen gegeben hatte, nicht zu brechen, letzteren aber gleichwohl zu umgehen.

‚_Liebe Sadra,_

_gestern hat Harry uns über Flohpulver kontaktiert (er hat es irgendwie geschafft, in Umbridges Büro einzubrechen, weil diese von den Weasley-Zwillingen abgelenkt wurde, die dafür nachher von der Schule geflogen sind). Harry hat gesagt, dass er in Dumbledores Denkarium geguckt hat und dort Zeuge einer Szene aus Severus Jugend geworden ist, an der auch wir beteiligt waren. Snape muss ihn dabei wohl erwischt haben und hat ihn rausgeworfen. Seitdem weigert er sich, Harry weiter in Okklumentik zu unterrichten. Kannst du da was tun? Mit dem reden? Bitte triff uns so bald wie möglich im Hauptquartier. Es gibt morgen ein Treffen, an dem Snape und Dumbledore teilnehmen werden._

_Liebe Grüße, Remus'_

Schon allein die Mischung der Snapes und Severus machte es mir sehr leicht, zu erkennen, wer Remus diesen Brief in die Feder diktiert hatte.

* * *

So saß ich am nächsten Abend einmal mehr in der Küche vom Grimmauld Place. Die Augen von Mrs. Weasley waren rot und verquollen, sie hatte offensichtlich schwer damit zu kämpfen, dass zwei ihrer Söhne von der Schule geflogen waren. Remus tätschelte ihr bei meinem Eintreffen gerade sanft den Rücken, um sie etwas zu trösten. Mundugus rauchte an seiner Pfeife oder was auch immer er da qualmte, während Kingsley sich mit Tonks und Hestia Jones unterhielt. Sirius dagegen kam sofort auf mich zu. Er war auf dem Kriegspfad, so viel konnte ich seinen Augen sehen.

„Was denkt sich dein Mann eigentlich?", fuhr er mich zur Begrüßung an.

„Hallo Sirius."

„Wie kann er es wagen, den Unterricht für Harry abzubrechen? Du weißt doch, wie wichtig das ist!"

„Das weiß ich und ich habe auch schon tausendmal versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen, weiter zu machen, aber er weigert sich. Und jetzt?"

„Dann werde ich wohl mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden müssen!" Sirius hob die Stimme.

„Fein, tu das." Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und griff nach einer Flasche Butterbier, die dort herumstand.

Leider hatte Sirius beschlossen, seinen Ärger so lange an mir auszulassen, wie Severus noch nicht da war und nahm mir gegenüber Platz. Ich sah in seine grauen Augen, die einmal so lebhaft gewesen waren und jetzt so leer wirkten. Hatte ich wirklich jemals Gefühle für diesen Mann gehabt? Ich wusste natürlich, dass ich welche gehabt hatte, aber ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern oder sie mir erklären, als ich ihm so gegenüber saß und er mich wütend anstarrte. Ich hatte den jungen Mann Sirius Black geliebt, aber dieser Mann, der aus Askaban zurückgekehrt war, hatte mit diesem Mann zusehends weniger gemeinsam. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn dafür nicht verurteilen durfte, aber dafür, dass er dort überhaupt gelandet war, konnte ich ihn verurteilen. Ich hatte mich mit einer Erinnerung wiedervereinigt. Ich hätte mich am liebsten getreten. Ich liebte diesen Mann nicht mehr. Ich liebte einen anderen Mann. So war es schon auf den Malediven gewesen. Warum hatte ich alles zerstören müssen?

„Was bist du so still? Willst du deinen Snape denn gar nicht verteidigen?"

„Oh Sirius, bitte. Ich bin sicher, dass er das gleich selbst tun wird. Ich bin nicht hier, um seine Entscheidungen zu entschuldigen."

Als nächstes erschien Dumbledore in der Küche. Er sah gut erholt und zufrieden aus. Nachdem er die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens begrüßt hatte, setzte er sich neben Sirius und zwinkerte mir fröhlich zu.

„Sadra, wie geht es dir?"

„Gut. Das einzige Problem ist- ich habe es nicht geschafft, Severus dazu zu bringen, den Unterricht fortzusetzen."

„Ich weiß. Auch mir ist es nicht gelungen."

„Was?", fuhr Sirius dazwischen. „Er weigert sich? Auch bei dir, Albus?"

„In der Tat, so ist es." Er sah Sirius ruhig an.

„Aber was soll den jetzt werden? Du hast doch gesagt, dass es unermesslich wichtig sei, dass Harry Okklumentik lernt?", hakte ich nach.

„Ich weiß. Aber was sollen wir machen? Ich selbst kann ihn nicht unterrichten und Severus weigert sich standhaft, es wieder zu tun. Du weißt, wie stolz er ist." Der alte Mann seufzte.

„Du meinst- du willst es ihm ernsthaft durchgehen lassen, dass er den Unterricht aufgibt? Wegen seiner Persönlichkeitsstörungen?" Sirius schäumte vor Wut.

„Ich kann ihn nicht dazu zwingen, weiter zu machen. Und wenn Harry jeden Abend übt, wird es auch nicht nötig sein, dass er noch weiter Unterricht erhält."

Sowohl Sirius als auch ich schnaubten. Dumbledore tendierte wirklich dazu, Leute in einem besseren Licht zu sehen, als sie es verdienten. Genau in diesem Moment rauschte Severus in die Küche, sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm her.

„Guten Abend zusammen." Seine Augen erfassten die Szene in der Küche blitzschnell.

„Ah! Seht mal, wer uns da endlich mit seinem hohen Besuch beehrt.", pöbelte Sirius.

„Halt dein Maul, Black." Severus war offenbar auch nicht gut gelaunt.

„Oho, es gibt keinen Grund, so freundlich zu sein. Sag mal, wie fühlt man sich eigentlich, wenn man einen hilflosen Jungen im Stich lässt?"

„Wann habe ich dich denn im Stich gelassen?" Severus zog in absichtlich schlecht gespielter Überraschung die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du weißt verdammt genau, von wem wir hier sprechen!"

„Falls du hier auf deinen lieben Patensohn anspielen willst- den habe ich nicht im Stich gelassen, ich bin lediglich nicht bereit, mich von ihm zum Narren halten zu lassen. Es gab eine einzige und zudem noch recht simple Bedingung für diesen Unterricht: nicht in das Denkarium zu gucken. Wenn er sich nicht daran hält, verdient er auch nichts anderes."

„Du weißt, dass er diesen Unterricht braucht!"

„Dass wusste er auch."

„Du bist nichts weiter als eine geistesgestörte Person! Er ist noch ein Junge! Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal wie ein Mann über solchen Dingen stehen?"

„Muss ich mir diesen Blödsinn eigentlich die ganze Zeit anhören? Es fängt an, mich zu langweilen."

„Schön, dann werde ich dir jetzt mal etwas Interessanteres bieten!" Sirius stand auf, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Dann- bitte!" Severus verschränkte die Arme und starrte Sirius verächtlich an.

„Nein!" Dumbledore schlug mit der Faust auf dem Tisch. „Schluss damit! Ich habe jetzt genug davon! Sirius, setz dich wieder hin!"

Sirius blieb zwar stehen, rührte sich aber nicht mehr.

„Wir sollten hier eine Bruderschaft sein! Stark wie eine Person! Jetzt seht euch zwei an!" Der alte Mann sprach jetzt wieder mit normaler Stimme, aber er klang frustriert.

Severus und Sirius starrten einander hasserfüllt an, es war schwer zu sagen, wer wen mehr hasste. Dumbledores durchdringend blaue Augen wanderten zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Also, Severus, ich würde mich jetzt gerne mit dir unterhalten. Im Zeichenraum, bitte."

Mein Ehemann neigte leicht den Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Nachdem er und Dumbledore verschwunden waren, begann Sirius wieder auszuflippen.

„Ich werde ihn umbringen! Ich werde diesen Bastard kaltmachen!"

„Sirius! Bleib ruhig. Wir können ihn alle nicht ausstehen, aber er ist wichtig." Dieses Mal war es Tonks, die ihn unterbrach.

„Das ist er nicht! Wer sagt denn, dass er uns nicht bescheißt? Uns verrät? Hat jemals jemand einen Beweis für seine Loyalität gesehen? Er lacht doch über uns!"

„Er ist ein Mann mit strikten Prinzipien." Remus Stimme war sehr zurückhaltend.

Sirius wandte sich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um, als wolle er ihn dafür erwürgen.

„Was du da Prinzipien nennst, ist Irrsinn!", fuhr er Remus an.

„Sadra, was meinst du?" Ja, besten Dank, Remus. Mich in eine solche Debatte zu verwickeln..

„Er ist ein wahrhaftiges Ordensmitglied.", entschloss ich mich schließlich zu antworten.

„Woher zum Geier willst du das wissen?" Sirius ging jetzt sofort auf mich los.

„Er ist es einfach." Es würde ohnehin keinen Sinn machen, vernünftig mit ihm diskutieren zu wollen.

„Oh, nur weil er für dich den Clown macht, heißt das nicht, dass er ehrlich zu uns ist!"

„Du kotzt mich langsam an mit dieser ewigen Leier, weißt du?" Ich war genervt.

„Du bist nichts als seine Hure!"

„WAS?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden!"

„Okay, Sirius Black. Ich habe dir in diesem Leben noch genau eine Sache zu sagen: Fick dich, du aufgeblasener, überheblicher und verblödeter Vollidiot! Ich HASSE dich! Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du in meinem Leben überhaupt wieder aufgetaucht bist und ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich dir gestattet habe, es wieder zu betreten! Ich hätte einfach nie wieder ein Wort mit dir reden sollen. DU hast alles zerstört. Du hast mein ganzes Scheiß-Leben kaputt gemacht! Früher und heute! Wag es nie wieder, auch nur ein Wort an mich zu richten!"

Damit griff ich nach meinem Umhang und verschwand.

* * *

Snape stand in Dumbledores Büro.

„Warum ist er dorthin gegangen? Ich habe ihn gebeten- ernsthaft und aufrichtig gebeten, nicht dorthin zu gehen!" Snape atmete tief durch.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich fürchte, dass auch diese Bitte ihn nur noch mehr angestachelt hat, dorthin mit zu gehen." Dumbledore seufzte.

„Das willst du mir jetzt nicht ernstlich zum Vorwurf machen?"

„Niemals. Ich kenne dich. Ich weiß, dass du niemanden dazu anstiftest, in seinen Tod zu rennen." Dumbledores Stimme war schwer von Kummer.

„Wer hat ihn getötet?"

„Bellatrix."

„Seine eigene Cousine?"

„Du weißt, dass sie einander nie wirklich ‚familiär' verbunden waren."

„Nichts desto trotz."

„Nichts desto trotz." Dumbledore versuchte, auf Snapes Gesicht etwas zu finden; vielleicht ein Anzeichen von Triumph, Schadenfreude oder sogar Zufriedenheit, aber konnte an der sauberen Fassade nichts erkennen. „Du hast heute Abend umsichtig und richtig gehandelt."

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher."

„Ich habe gedacht, dass Harry in der Lage sein würde, die Okklumentik selbst zu bewältigen, nachdem du ihn bereits einige Wochen unterrichtet hattest. Du bist ein guter Lehrer." Er verstummte.

„Er hat nicht einmal versucht, es zu lernen. Ich möchte das hier eigentlich nicht sagen, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Er hat nicht geübt, er war niemals in der Lage…"

„Danke, Severus. Ich denke, wir alle wissen das mittlerweile. Gleichwohl bleibt es in erster Linie mein Fehler. Ich hätte ihm erklären müssen, warum er das überhaupt erlernen muss, egal, ob von dir oder von mir. Dann hätte er verstanden und anders herangehen können. Stattdessen habe ich mich blind darauf verlassen, dass die Dinge sich schon so entwickeln werden, wie ich es gerne hätte. Was für ein dummer Fehler. Ich bin ein alter Mann. Ich hätte das alles kommen sehen müssen. Alle Verwicklungen zwischen dir, Sirius und Harry- ich hätte es ahnen müssen. Was, außer Erfahrung gibt das Alter einem Mann? Wie konnte ich all das so leichtfertig abtun?"

„Gib nicht allein dir die Schuld. Auch ich hätte über meinen Schatten springen und ihn weiter unterrichten können."

„Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein. Es ist mir immerhin bekannt, dass er dir ohnehin nicht vertraut. Ich hätte es selbst tun müssen oder es ihm anders erklären. Aber nun ist passiert, was nun einmal passiert ist."

„Und die Konsequenzen?"

„Die werden wir nun alle tragen müssen. Ich bin alt und doch bin ich manchmal noch so dumm. Du bist jung und musstest unter dem leiden, was Sirius und Sadra getan haben. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, ich hätte dich niemals bitten dürfen, das zu tun, ich hätte ihn selbst unterrichten müssen."

Snapes Gesicht war immer noch beherrscht. „Ich hätte ahnen können, dass Black ihnen folgt."

„Das konntest du nicht. Wer hätte das gekonnt? Es war doch Kreacher, der ihn dorthin geschickt hat. Das ist nichts, was jemand hätte ahnen können." Unsicherheit schwang in seiner Stimme.

Snape spielte mit seiner Kiefermuskulatur und sah die Wand an. „Es hätte schlimmere Verluste geben können. Er war nicht von großem Nutzen."

„Dazu habe ich ihn verdammt!"

„Er wäre auch ohne dein Verbot nicht von großem Nutzen gewesen! Was hätte man ihm denn zu tun lassen sollen, außer zu Hause zu bleiben? Er ist ein gesuchter Massenmörder gewesen und obendrein leichtsinnig. Wie hätte man den draußen einsetzen können? Er hat seine Sache vor gut vierzehn Jahren vermasselt und jetzt? Das Ministerium steht gegen uns, was hätte er denn tun können?"

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Wer wird es Sadra sagen?"

„Das werde ich tun."

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?"

„Möchtest du es lieber tun? Das letzte Mal, als sie in gesehen hat, hat sie ihm gesagt, er soll sich ficken. Das wird es jetzt für sie nicht leichter machen."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich bettele sicher nicht um diese Aufgabe."

„Ich muss erst mit Harry reden."

„Nun, dann gehe ich zu ihr. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid."

Dumbledore war nicht sicher, ob es Snape nicht Freude bereiten würde, es ihr zu sagen. „Bist du sicher, dass es dir gelingen wird, deine Freude über diese Nachricht zu unterdrücken?"

„Du kannst sagen, dass ich ein schlechter Mensch bin, du kannst sagen, dass ich ein abgrundtief böser Mensch bin, aber ich bin jetzt gerade nicht froh." Snape verließ das Büro mit wehendem Umhang und überließ es Dumbledore herauszufinden, ob er log oder nicht.

* * *

„Er ist also tot." Ich sah meine Wand an, als wisse die Näheres.

„Das ist er." Seine Stimme klang weich.

„Wie ist er gestorben?"

„Bellatrix hat ihn getötet."

„Avada cedavra?"

„Ja."

„Warum war er überhaupt dort?"

Severus berichtet mir knapp, was in dieser Nacht alles passiert war. Er schien sich unwohl zu fühlen.

„Fein."

„Sonst nichts?"

„Nein. Was sollte ich sonst sagen?" Ich sah Severus ins Gesicht. Ich fing an, zu zittern, aber ich verbarg es, so gut ich es eben konnte. Bilder aus unserer Jugend tauchten vor meinen Augen auf. Er konnte nicht tot sein. Das konnte er einfach nicht. Er war doch so jung gewesen, voller Abenteuerlust und Lachen. Er war der Vater meines Kindes. Ich hatte ihn so sehr geliebt. Wie eine Wahnsinnige. Er hatte alles zerstört. Und jetzt? Jetzt würde ich keine Gelegenheit mehr haben mich für die letzten Dinge, die ich zu ihm gesagt hatte, zu entschuldigen, niemals. Meine Augen wurden feucht und ich wusste nicht, ob es an meinem eigenen Kummer lag oder an Trauer, die ich um ihn fühlte. Sirius würde jetzt nicht mehr wieder zurückkommen können. Kein Sirius Black mehr. Nie mehr.

Severus lehnte an meiner Wand und starrte mir in die Augen. Sein Blick war völlig nichtssagend. Ich wünschte, dass er zu mir herüber käme, aber er rührte sich nicht. Dann rannen die ersten Tränen über meine Wangen. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht wusste, ob ich aus Selbstmitleid weinte oder um ihn.

„Severus.", schluchzte ich. „Könntest du mich vielleicht in den Arm nehmen?"

„Während du seinetwegen weinst? Nein." Seine Stimme klang hart, aber kam einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Severus.", bettelte ich, aber er trat nur zu mir und wischte mit seinem Daumen eine Träne von meiner Wange.

„Dies ist dein Kummer, nicht meiner. Du wirst ihn allein durchstehen müssen."

Ich verlor die Beherrschung. „Severus! Lass mich nicht allein jetzt! Bitte!"

Da griff er nach mir und hielt mich einige Sekunden lang fest an sich gedrückt. „Ich werde jetzt gehen. Du tust mir leid, aber ich kann dir nicht dabei zusehen, wie du um seinetwillen trauerst. Er hat mir so viel gestohlen. Er hat nichts anderes verdient."

„Aber ich…ich liebe ihn doch schon lang nicht mehr. Ich bin nur…traurig…verwirrt!"

Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich wieder in meine. „Ich werde jetzt gehen. Der Dunkle Lord wünscht mit mir zu sprechen über die Fehler, die Lucius und die anderen heute Nacht gemacht haben. Seine Rückkehr ist entdeckt und er wird sehr wütend sein."

„Aber was ist mit uns?"

„Uns?"

„Ich dachte…"

„Es ist leicht zu erraten, was du denkst. Du denkst, dass jetzt, wo er tot ist, kein Grund mehr für mich besteht, dir gegenüber reserviert zu bleiben, ist es das?"

Ich nickte schluchzend.

„Er war es nicht, der _mich_ betrogen hat, meine Liebe. Du fändest vielleicht auch einen anderen. Das Problem warst immer du, nie er." Damit verließ er das Zimmer.


	45. Grenzziehungen

**Kapitel 45**

**-Grenzziehungen-**

Ich schlief schlecht in den nächsten Nächten. Ich warf mich stundenlang hin und her und wenn ich einmal schlief, dann träumte ich wirres Zeug von Sirius oder Severus; manchmal waren es schreckliche Albträume, manchmal waren sie wundervoll. Oft wachte ich schweißgebadet auf und wünschte nichts sehnlicher, als dass Severus an meiner Seite läge, um mich zu beruhigen und mir zu versichern, dass alles gut werden würde, aber ich hatte nichts mehr von ihm gehört, seit er mir die Nachricht vom Tode Sirius überbracht hatte. Wenn ich daran dachte, verging ich fast vor Scham über mich selbst. Wie hatte ich so töricht sein können und ihn fragen, ob sich dadurch zwischen uns etwas ändern würde? Er wusste natürlich nicht, dass ich seitdem er mich verlassen hatte, keinen anderen Wunsch mehr hegte als wieder wirklich bei ihm sein zu können, aber wie musste sich das für ihn angehört haben?

Die Sommerferien begannen und ich bemühte mich nach Kräften, Adhara meine miese Laune nicht spüren zu lassen, aber natürlich entging es auch ihr nicht, dass ich in einer miserablen Verfassung war.

„Mama, was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte sie wieder und wieder, aber was hätte ich ihr denn sagen sollen? Dein Vater ist tot, Schatz. Und dein Stiefvater wird mich den Rest seines Lebens dafür verachten, dass ich ihn mit deinem Vater betrogen habe? Das wäre sogar für eine schlechte Seifenoper zu dick aufgetragen, wie es mir schien. Dabei war es mein lausiges Leben. Also winkte ich ab und behauptete, alles sei okay. Der Übellaunigkeit folgte ein tiefes Loch. Ich konnte stundenlang auf dem Bett liegen und an die Decke starren, nicht wissend, wofür ich eigentlich leben sollte und worauf ich hier wartete. Nicht einmal Clot gelang es noch, mich in diesem Zustand zu erreichen. Ich hörte sie reden, aber ich hörte ihre Worte nicht und alles prallte an mir ab, als wäre ich mit einem Schildzauber umgeben. Als Clot schließlich verkündete, dass sie Adhara mit sich in einen Urlaub nach Italien nehmen würde, war es mir egal. Sollte sie sie doch fortschaffen, es wäre sicher die beste Lösung für uns alle. Dann hätte das Kind Urlaub und ich konnte noch ein wenig länger an die Decke starren. Zum Glück. Es erfüllte mich mit einer eigenartigen Befriedigung. Nicht mal mehr nach Saufen fühlte ich mich noch.

Es war vielleicht vier Wochen nach Sirius Tod und meiner Auseinandersetzung mit Severus als ich ein leichtes Klopfen an meiner Scheibe vernahm. Ich sprang sofort auf, vergessen war alle Depression- es musste ein Brief von Severus sein! Er würde mir schreiben, wie es weitergehen würde- er war nicht für immer verschwunden. Zumindest würden wir wieder gemeinsam etwas schauspielern müssen! Gierig riss ich den Umschlag auf, den die Eule mir gebracht hatte und las ihn entgeistert:

‚_Liebste Sadra,_

_ heute Nacht wird in meinem Haus ein sehr bedeutender Empfang stattfinden. Ich habe sehr hochkarätige Gäste eingeladen und diese wünschen natürlich, auch Dich einmal wieder zu sehen. Komm bitte um neun Uhr abends und enttäusche sie nicht._

_Deine Narcissa'_

Gute Güte, was wollte _sie_ denn von mir? Trotz meiner Verwunderung über diese Zeilen war meine Gier danach, Severus zu sehen, so groß, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte, als dorthin zu gehen. Ich konnte zwischen den Zeilen nur zu gut ausmachen, dass dieser ‚Empfang' nichts anderes als ein Todesser-Treffen war und der einzige Anwesende, der mit meiner Abwesenheit so durchaus nicht einverstanden wäre, Voldemort selbst sein würde.

Obwohl es schon Ende Juni war, fröstelte ich in der nebeligen Luft, als ich das Anwesen der Malfoys erreichte. Ich kam alleine dort hin. Ich hatte nichts von Severus gehört und so ging ich davon aus, dass nicht erwartet wurde, dass wir dort gemeinsam erschienen. Sicher herrschte auch unter den Todessern Chaos, jetzt, wo Voldemorts Rückkehr entdeckt war, aber eine Einladung von Narcissa Malfoy war sicher von mir nicht auszuschlagen.

Auch die Eingangshalle war eiskalt und Narcissa, die fast schlafwandlerisch auf mich zukam, schien mit ihren Gedanken vollkommen abwesend zu sein. Sie versäumte es sogar, einige Kommentare über ihren höheren finanziellen und sozialen Status zu machen- etwas, was ihr sicherlich niemals zuvor passiert war.

„Sadra, welche Freude. Ich freue mich, dass du es einrichten konntest."

„Narcissa, wir haben uns ja auch lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wo ist Lucius?"

Narcissa schien mich das erste Mal wirklich wahrzunehmen und taxierte mein Gesicht. „Hat Severus es dir denn nicht gesagt?" Ihre hohe Stimme zitterte vor zurückgehaltenen Tränen.

„Ah, er war sehr viel arbeiten und naja, dann hatten wir auch noch einen Krach, weißt du…"

Zum meinem Glück war Narcissa so in ihren eigenen Gedanken verloren, dass sie die selbst für meine Standards drittklassige Antwort kaum zur Kenntnis nahm. Und nachdem sie mir dann kurz berichtet hatte, was sich alles ereignet hatte nach der Nacht, in der die Todesser in das Ministerium gegangen waren, fiel mir eine zentnerschwere Last von der Seele ob der Tatsache, dass ich zuerst an sie geraten war und nicht an Voldemort. Kein noch so wüster Streit hätte Severus davon abhalten dürfen, mir davon zu erzählen! Wir galten hier immerhin als Vorzeigepaar und von den Irrungen um Sirius, die Severus wohl letztlich davon abgehalten haben dürften, es mir zu erzählen, wusste hier keiner etwas.

Narcissa führte mich einen Salon, in welchem sich bereits einige Todesser nebst ihren Partnern um die blauen Feuer gruppiert hatten und drückte mir ein Glas Feuerwhisky in die Hand. Ich schüttete die braune Flüssigkeit rasch hinunter und wollte mehr. Lucius und einige andere waren also verhaftet worden. Was sollte dieses Treffen heute Abend dann? Wollte Voldemort die Lücken in seinen Reihen schließen? Würde er diejenigen, die hier waren und nicht selbst Todesser waren, etwa zwingen wollen sich ihm offiziell anzuschließen? Meine Finger, die sich um das von einem Hauselfen nachgefüllte Glas schlossen, wurden kalt.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein." Die dunkle, tiefe und ruhige Stimme von Severus an meinem Ohr jagte mir einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Warum nicht?" Ich drehte mich nicht zu ihm um.

„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert."

„Ich weiß. Einige von euch sind inhaftiert und das Ministerium weiß, dass er zurück ist."

„Offensichtlich hast du also die Zeit gefunden, Zeitung zu lesen, während du um Black weinst. Ich bin beeindruckt." Mit seiner Stimme so nah an meinem Ohr fiel es mir schwer, mich zu konzentrieren. Wenn er wüsste, was ich die letzten Wochen getan hatte…

„Ich habe es dir bereits gesagt- ich trauere nicht um ihn. Nicht so, wie du denkst."

„Es ist gefährlich in diesen Tagen hier zu sein. Die Dinge, die wir tun müssen, werden von Tag zu Tag grausamer. Du hättest mich fragen sollen, ob du herkommen sollst. Ich hätte mir schon eine Ausrede für dich einfallen lassen." Er wollte meinen Kommentar zu Sirius ganz offensichtlich ignorieren, aber in seiner Stimme lag wieder diese spöttische Zärtlichkeit, die ich s vermisst hatte. Er hatte genau gewusst, dass ich kommen würde und wenn es so schlimm wäre, hätte er es nicht zugelassen. Aber ich wollte mich nicht wieder mit ihm streiten.

„Nun, dafür ich es wohl jetzt etwas spät, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist richtig."

„Wozu könnte er mich denn zwingen wollen?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass er dich zu etwas wird zwingen wollen, ich hatte mehr diejenigen Sachen im Auge, deren Zeugin du möglicherweise heute Abend werden könntest."

„Warum?"

„Wir haben ein paar von ihnen gefangen genommen."

„Von wem?"

„Dem Orden."

„Was?" Mein Wispern war ein bisschen zu laut gewesen.

„Shhht. Erinnerst du dich an Amelia Bones und Emmeline Vance?"

„Natürlich.", hauchte ich.

„Amelia ist tot und Emmeline wird ihr hier heute Nacht folgen."

„Aber Severus!" Meine Stimme war hohl vor Schock. „Du musst sie retten!"

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Aber sie…sie…bitte. Das kannst du doch nicht zulassen!"

„Ich kann und werde meine Tarnung dafür nicht aufgeben." Seine Stimme war jetzt kalt.

„Severus!"

„Widersprich mir nicht." Ich fühlte seine warme, starke Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich wollte ihm weiter widersprechen, aber seine Berührung ließ mich verstummen. „Wie ich dir bereits sagte, solltest du heute nicht hier sein. Du hättest mich wegen dieser Einladung fragen sollen. Aber- wie üblich- hast du es vorgezogen, nach deinem eigenen Gutdünken zu handeln. Jetzt wirst du für die Konsequenzen auch geradestehen müssen. Halt einfach deinen Mund. Das hier ist wichtiger als du." Ich fühlte, dass seine Hand von meiner Schulter verschwand und sie seltsam kalt zurückließ. ‚_Das hier ist wichtiger als du_'? War er also doch ein Todesser?

Ich drehte mich um und wollte ihn ansehen, aber er war bereits verschwunden.

Stattdessen öffneten sich die Türen zum Esszimmer und Narcissa bedeutete mir, ihr zu folgen. Der Raum lag fast in völliger Dunkelheit und war sogar noch kälter als die Eingangshalle. Und aufgrund des Umstandes, dass nirgends ein Feuer oder eine Lampe brannte, wunderte ich mich umso mehr, dass ich alles noch wie in einem Zwielicht erkennen konnte. Eine Frau lag auf dem Boden, ihr Gesicht war schwarz und blau und ich konnte ihre Gesichtszüge nicht mehr ausmachen. Die Todesser standen in einem Kreis um sie herum, die anderen Gäste und Partner drängten sich hinter ihnen, als wollten sie einen besonders guten Blick auf das Geschehen und den blutigen Klumpen erhaschen, der einmal ein menschliches Gesicht gewesen war. Ich hätte jedenfalls beim besten Willen nicht sagen können, ob dort Emmeline Vance lag oder nicht.

„Mrs. Snape." Ich fuhr zusammen.

„Seien sie doch nicht so schreckhaft, Mrs. Snape." Voldemort platzierte einen formvollendeten Kuss auf meiner Hand. „Oder haben sie Angst vor etwas?"

Mein Mund war staubtrocken und ich rang stark um Haltung. Severus hatte Recht gehabt- ich hätte nicht dorthin kommen sollen und schon gar nicht, ohne vorher zwei Wochen ausschließlich Okklumentik zu trainieren.

„Ich sehe, dass sie immer noch nicht schwanger sind."

„Ah, nein. Leider immer noch nicht." Meine Stimme war alles andere als überzeugend.

„Ich werde mit Severus mal ein ernstes Wort sprechen müssen." Er klang amüsiert. „Sie wollen doch Kinder, Mrs. Snape?"

„Natürlich, welche Frau wünscht sich das nicht?" Dieses Mal war meine Stimme sogar fest genug, um so etwas wie Entrüstung anklingen zu lassen. Schließlich liebten alle Frauen Kinder und ganz besonders dann, wenn sie sie zum Zwecke der Reinblutzucht gleich reihenweise bekommen soll…

„Und doch scheinen sie mir unglücklich zu sein."

„Nein, mein Lord. Es…es sind nur die Gegebenheiten hier. Ich bin…ich bin es nicht gewohnt, Leute in einem solchen Zustand anzusehen." Ich deutete vage in die Richtung von Emmeline Vance.

„Aber natürlich, Mrs. Snape. Eine so zarte und wohlbehütete Hexe wie sie sollte nun wahrlich nicht mit so etwas behelligt werden. _Avada cedavra_." Ein Blitz aus grünem Licht traf auf den Körper von Emmeline Vance. Die Umstehenden zuckten überrascht zusammen, als ihr Körper kurz zuckte. Dann war es vorbei.

Mein Mund blieb offen stehen. Hatte er sie gerade getötet…weil? Weil was? Weil ich gesagt hatte, dass mich ihr Anblick störte? Mir wurde schlecht. Was hatte ich da nur angerichtet? Vielleicht hätte sich noch eine Chance für sie ergeben zu fliehen? Vielleicht hätte Severus sie retten können?

„Schafft sie weg.", befahl Voldemorts kalte Stimme gerade zwei Todessern neben ihm. Ich kämpfte mit Übelkeit, aber ich musste ruhig bleiben, ich musste mich zusammenreißen, ich durfte vor allem nicht daran denken, dass ich ihr eine Flucht gewünscht hätte. „Nun, ich hoffe, sie fühlen sich jetzt besser?", fragte Voldemort, jetzt wieder an mich gewandt. Wollte er mich quälen- war es das?

„Ha, naja." Mir gelang ein halbes Lächeln. „Das war jetzt nicht genau das, was ich gemeint hatte. Ich hatte mich eher gefragt, warum sie so übel zugerichtet aussah."

„Hat Severus dir denn nicht gesagt, dass sie eine dieser Ordensweiber ist?" Sein Blick glitt über die Todesser zu der Stelle, wo mein Mann stand.

„Natürlich hat er das."

„Wo liegt dann das Problem?"

„Ich…ich war jetzt gerade etwas verwirrt. Ich bin den Anblick von gefolterten Menschen nicht gewöhnt, das wollte ich nur sagen. Das ist alles. Nun ist sie ja tot, das ist auch gut. Vielleicht bin ich wirklich nur ein bisschen zart." Ich kicherte albern.

„Wissen sie, das letzte Mal, als ich sie mit einer anderen von diesen Ordensschlampen zu Gast hatte, schienen sie mir nicht sehr zart, _Miss Burke_. Ganz im Gegenteil, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

Ich schluckte schwer, die Dinge entglitten mir hier gerade ganz mächtig.

„Was wollen sie damit andeuten, mein Lord?"

„Ich erinnere mich nur an ihre Vergangenheit, Mrs. Snape und frage mich, ob es wirklich ihre Vergangenheit _ist_."

„Wollt ihr andeuten, dass mich das Schicksal dieser Frau irgendwie interessiert?"

Er sah mich prüfend an und hob die Schultern, ich konzentrierte mich vollends auf meinen vorgeblichen Gleichmut.

„Nein, nein. Es war nur ihr zermatschtes Gesicht, mein Lord. Ich bin immerhin eine Frau. Ich mag es nicht, ekelhafte Dinge zu sehen."

„Severus, komm her.", sagte Voldemort anstelle einer Antwort und überließ es mir zu raten, warum er jetzt nach meinem Mann rief. Severus trat zu uns, er schien wie immer vollkommen unbeteiligt und gelassen.

„Mein Lord?"

„Auf ein Wort." Beide drehten sich um und verließen den Raum. Meine Hände fingen sofort an zu zittern und um das zu vertuschen, griff ich rasch wieder nach meinem Glas mit dem Feuerwhisky. Großartig, wäre ich doch nur zu Hause geblieben! Erst brachte ich Voldemort dazu, Emmeline sofort zu töten, dann benahm ich mich so hochgradig geistesgestört und verdächtig, dass Voldemort wohl wieder dachte, ich sei eine Spionin für den Orden! Die Leute verstreuten sich und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mit einer Flasche Feuerwhisky in den Garten zu verschwinden. Wenn ich heute Abend sterben sollte, wollte ich es betrunken tun und in der Gesellschaft von ein paar gruseligen Pfauen.

Es war vielleicht eine halbe Stunde später als Severus mich auf dem Rücken einer Bank sitzend fand, wo ich meinen Feuerwhisky trank.

„Gut gemacht."

„Ja, nicht wahr? Also- wann sterben wir?" Ich lachte. Der Feuerwhisky wirkte.

„Nein, ich habe das ernst gemeint." Als ob…

„Hmmm? _Du_ sagst _mir_, dass etwas, das _ich_ getan habe, richtig ist? Bin ich schon tot?"

„Du bist betrunken." Er setzte sich neben mich auf die Rückenlehne der Bank.

„Da könntest du allerdings Recht haben."

„Der Dunkle Lord denkt, dass du emotional labil bist." Severus grinste bösartig.

Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Nein." Wie war dieser wundervolle Mann nur darauf gekommen? Wieso sollte ich denn nach den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen emotional labil geworden sein?

„Aber ja doch. Allerdings führt _er_ es auf den Umstand zurück, dass du noch nicht schwanger bist." Er seufzte und steckte seine langen Beine aus.

Ich schnaubte. Das war ein wirklich guter Witz. Für eine Sekunde fragte ich mich ernsthaft, wie ein so mächtiger und böser Zauberer wie Voldemort so blind sein konnte für menschliche Gefühle. Glaubte er das wirklich? Glaubte er wirklich, dass ich ‚emotional labil' war, weil Severus mich nicht mit einem reinblütigen Superkind geschwängert hatte während er Menschen vor meinen Augen abschlachtete?

„Gib mir auch was." Severus nahm die Flasche aus meinen Händen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck direkt aus der Flasche.

„Und jetzt?"

„Sadra, das war gerade eine extrem knappe Angelegenheit. Alles, was ich dir sagen kann ist, dass Emmeline Vance hier heute Nacht in jedem Fall gestorben wäre. Für eine Flucht wäre sie zu schwach gewesen. Ich denke, dass du ihr eher noch weiteres Leid erspart hast. Aber dass der Dunkle Lord sich scheinbar ernstlich bemüht, _nett_ zu dir zu sein, ist pures Glück. Andernfalls wären wir jetzt wohl erledigt. Er ist kein netter Mensch und seine Versuche, sich heute in deine weiblichen Gefühle zu versetzen, haben uns gerettet. Ich bezweifle aber, dass er sich eine solch unnötige Mühe jemals wieder machen wird."

„Severus, er hat sie getötet, weil ich gesagt habe, dass mich der Anblick stört.", hickste ich.

Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in meine.

„Nichts hätte ihren Tod hier heute Nacht verhindert, wenn dich das tröstet. Aber du wirst lernen müssen, mit solchen Situationen souveräner umzugehen. Es wird mehr und mehr davon geben. Du weißt, was wir beim letzten Mal getan haben. Du warst nur nicht dabei und das wirst du sein, wenn du mir weiterhin unaufgefordert nachlaufen willst."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das aushalten kann."

„Du hast es versprochen."

„Und was, wenn wir einfach…"

„Meinst du, das würde etwas ändern? Meinst du, es wird alles gut für dich, wenn ich dich schwängere?

„Nein, das nicht, aber…"

„Doch, genau das. Du willst aus der Sache hier raus, aber es gibt keinen Weg mehr hinaus, auch mit tausend Kindern nicht. Wir sind gemeinsam zu weit gegangen und ab hier gibt es keinen Rückzug und kein Aufgeben mehr."

„Ich kann das aber nicht aushalten, ohne dass du bei mir bist. Kannst du das denn nicht verstehen? Ich bin doch nur hergekommen, damit ich mit dir reden kann und dich sehen kann. Du hast mich doch völlig im Dunklen hängen lassen."

„Du hättest mir nur eine Eule schicken müssen."

„Das ist doch nicht dasselbe."

„Bei dir ist es nie dasselbe. Hör zu- ich denke, dass ich meinen Standpunkt klar gemacht habe. Du hast dich auf Black eingelassen trotz allem, was ich für dich getan habe und trotz allem, was ich dir war. Ich werde das nicht verzeihen und ich werde es auch nicht vergessen. Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, um dir einen Platz in meinem Herzen zu schaffen und du weißt, was das für mich bedeutet. Aber du hast diesen Platz weggeworfen- bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit. Black war deine Bewährungsprobe und du bist gescheitert."


	46. Gutenachtgeschichten

**Kapitel 46**

**-Gutenachtgeschichten-**

Severus lehnte wie so oft an der Balustrade meines Balkons, die Beine lässig untergeschlagen, in der Hand ein Glas Rosé. Nach dem Desaster auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys und unserer anschließenden Aussprache hatte er entschieden, dass es sicherer wäre, wenn er seine Ferien bei mir zu Hause verbringen würde.

„Das Letzte, was wir jetzt noch gebrauchen können, sind Todesser, die Nachforschungen über unser Eheleben anstellen und warum ich im Sommer nicht bei dir bin."

Ich wusste, dass das auch ein Zugeständnis an mich war und ich genoss es, ihn wieder bei mir zu haben. Natürlich schlief er auf der Couch, aber tagsüber hatten wir ein richtig schrecklich routiniertes Eheleben. Arbeiten, einkaufen, kochen, essen, lesen, miteinander reden, manchmal schauten wir sogar fern, auch wenn Severus diesem Muggel-Quatsch nichts abgewinnen konnte. Ich war wirklich froh über seine Gesellschaft. Wir waren immerhin trotz Allem Freunde und ich war sehr einsam geworden.

In dieser Nacht hatten wir eine Flasche Rosé geöffnet und unterhielten uns über einen neuen Zaubertrank, wobei wir uns im Hinblick auf die beste Zubereitungsart nicht einig waren, als wie aus dem Nichts eine unwirklich silbrige Figur hinter ihm auftauchte.

Ich wusste, dass es eines dieser _Patronus_-Dinger war, das da auf uns zugeflogen kam. Es schien zu stöhnen und je näher es kam, desto deutlicher konnte man es verstehen. Es stöhnte wieder und wieder nur ein Wort: „Severus."

„Was zum Geier?" Severus griff sofort nach seiner Tasche mit Zaubertränken und war einen Augenblick später verschwunden, während ich die seltsame Erscheinung noch anstarrte und mich fragte, warum Fawkes nicht selber gekommen war, wo doch diese Figur ganz offensichtlich eine Kopie von Dumbledores Phönix war.

Da Severus ohne jedes weitere Wort verschwunden war, wurde ich zusehends unruhiger. Warum um alles in der Welt mochte Dumbledore seinen _Patronus_ geschickt haben? Seine Stimme hatte auch so schwach und gebrechlich geklungen. Ich nahm noch etwas Wein und setzte mich wieder, den Blick stur auf die Uhr gerichtet. Es wurde ein Uhr, zwei Uhr, drei Uhr…was war nur passiert? Hatte Voldemort womöglich Dumbledore geschnappt? War etwas nicht in Ordnung mit Harry? Zahllose Ideen kamen mir, aber eine war dümmer als die nächste.

Es war halb vier, als Severus endlich zurückkam. Ohne auch nur ‚Hallo' zu sagen, griff er nach meiner Flasche Feuerwhisky in der Bar im Wohnzimmer und goss sich ein großes Glas ein. Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm hinein an den Tisch, wo er stehen geblieben war.

„Was ist passiert?" Mein Mund war trocken vor Angst.

Severus sah mich über den Rand seines Glases hinweg an, seine Augen glitzerten.

„Dumbledore möchte, dass ich ihn umbringe." Er sagte das sehr sachlich.

„Er will was?" Ich ruckte unwillig mit dem Kopf und hoffte, dass das, was meinen Gehörgang zu blockieren schien, hinausfallen möge.

„Er will, dass ich ihn töte." Severus grinste böse.

„Ah. Und was hat dann so lang gedauert?" Wenn er mich so auf den Arm nahm, musste ich auch nicht so tun, als glaubte ich ihm.

„Nicht heute Nacht."

„Oh, warum denn nicht? Ist er morgen noch zum Dinner eingeladen?"

Severus grinste. „Wohl kaum."

Ich sah ihm zu, wie er den Feuerwhisky in großen Zügen trank und zog schließlich eine Augenbraue hoch, um zu implizieren, dass ich immer noch auf eine anständige Antwort wartete.

„Es ist wahr. Er will, dass ich ihn töte. Wegen Draco."

„Draco? Malfoy? Was hat der denn jetzt bitte damit zu tun?" Das wurde hier ja langsam immer lächerlicher.

„Nun, du weißt ja, dass der Dunkle Lord sehr unzufrieden war mit Lucius Darbietung im Ministerium. Und man muss ihm zugeben- wer wäre das nicht gewesen? Nicht in der Lage zu sein, einen Haufen Teenager kalt zu stellen…jedenfalls will der Dunkle Lord nun, dass Draco Malfoy Dumbledore tötet, um so die Schuld seines Vaters zu sühnen. Oder bei dem Versuch umkommt. Und wenn er bei dem Versuch umkommen sollte, wäre es nach dem Plan des Dunklen Lord an mir gewesen, ihm diesen Herzenswunsch zu erfüllen."

„Auf keinen Fall! Draco kann doch Dumbledore gar nicht umbringen. Das ist doch schon technisch unmöglich. Ein Bengel wie er kann nicht einen der mächtigsten Zauberer töten!"

„Dumbledore will sich nicht wehren."

„Was? Das ist doch ein Aprilscherz, oder?"

„Er wird nächsten Sommer sterben."

„Was? Warum das?"

„Er hat sich heute mit einem stärker werdenden _Septicaplagurus_ Fluch infiziert."

„Was? Wie? Ich meine…das ist dunkelste Magie, die nur…oh. Aber ist dieser Fluch nicht immer an einen Gegenstand gebunden?"

„Das ist er in der Tat. In diesem Fall ein Ring und Dumbledore hat ihn sich angesteckt."

„Er hat was getan? Er hat sich einen verfluchten Ring angesteckt? Ist er senil geworden?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum er mich nicht viel eher gerufen hat. Es ist ein glattes Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebt." Seine Stimme verlor sich in seinen Gedanken.

„Du hast es also geschafft, den Fluch noch aufzuhalten?"

„Ja, aber er wird sterben."

„Und jetzt opfert er sein dahinscheidendes Leben Draco?"

„Mir." Er seufzte. „Ich stimme dir zu, dass Draco überhaupt nicht in der Lage ist, Dumbledore zu töten. Aber du hast mich eben gehört- schafft er es nicht, sollte ich es nach dem Wunsch des Dunklen Lords tun. Und jetzt, wo klar ist, dass er ohnehin sterben wird, will er, dass wir meine Tarnung auch weiterhin nicht auffliegen lassen, sondern es so aussehen lassen, als täte ich es. Nein, ich soll es nach seinem Wunsch auch tun. Genau wie der Dunkle Lord es auch will. Lustig, jetzt, wo ich drüber nachdenke."

„Ja, ziemlich lustig." Ich suchte in seinem Gesicht nach einer weiteren Erklärung.

„Sieh mal, Sadra- um es kurz zu fassen: Der Dunkle Lord erwartet gar nicht, dass Draco es schaffen wird, aber er will erleben, wie er bei dem Versuch umkommt, um Lucius und Narcissa zu bestrafen. Er gewinnt zur Zeit überall wieder an Macht und Einfluss und er denkt, dass er ohnehin bald keine Verwendung mehr für einen Spion in Hogwarts haben wird, weil er die Welt allzu bald wieder regieren wird. Und um meine Loyalität endgültig über jeden Zweifel zu erheben, möchte er, dass ich im erwarteten Fall von Dracos Scheitern den alten Dumbledore töte. Und jetzt will auch Dumbledore genau dasselbe."

„Aber du darfst Dumbledore nicht töten! Was soll denn aus dem Orden werden? Ohne Dumbledore werden sie den Dunklen Lord nicht aufhalten können!"

„Er wird ohnehin sterben. Vergiss das nicht."

„Aber…" Langsam gingen mir die Ideen aus, um dem Unerhörten zu widersprechen.

Severus nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck Feuerwhisky. „Du siehst also- das ist der beste Weg. Meine Tarnung bleibt erhalten und alles ist gut." Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Wozu solltest du denn noch eine Tarnung brauchen, wenn der Dunkle Lord gewonnen hat?"

„Dann nicht. Aber sähe es nicht so aus, wie es das seit heute tut- nämlich, dass Dumbledore ohnehin sterben wird, hätte ich ihn nicht getötet. Du weißt, dass das mein Tod gewesen wäre."

Ich nickte langsam und schluckte die Frage hinunter, wann er mir hatte sagen wollen, dass er sich gegen die Todesser stellen würde.

„Und die gute Nachricht ist…", er grinste schelmisch, „im Gegenzug für den kleinen Gefallen eines Mordes an ihm macht Dumbledore mich zum Lehrer der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

„Du musst ja so wahnsinnig glücklich sein.", bemerkte ich lakonisch.

„Weißt du, dass ich diese Eigenschaft sehr an dir schätze?", er lächelte.

„Welche?"

„Je desaströser die Situation wird, umso lockerer wird dein Humor. Das gefällt mir."

Ich musste lachen und seufzte dann schwer.

„Was soll denn nur aus uns allen werden?" Dumbledore war doch immer da gewesen. Ich hatte den alten Mann zwar nie wirklich gemocht, aber er war die einzig verlässliche Konstante in unserer Welt; der, der den Widerstand koordinierte und organisierte. Und der Einzige, der tatsächlich gegen Voldemort kämpfen konnte.

Severus trat zu mir und gestattete es sich, seine Hand durch mein Haar gleiten zu lassen, während er mich eng an seine Brust zog und mir ins Ohr flüsterte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden einen Weg da raus finden."

* * *

Es war zwei Tage später- eine nebelige Nacht, das Rollen des Donners kam immer näher und die Luft war unerträglich stickig geworden. Ich hatte mein Schlafzimmerfenster geöffnet, damit etwas Luft hereinkommen konnte, aber es nütze nichts. Severus war schon vor Stunden zu dem Dunklen Lord gerufen worden.

Ich konnte die gesamte Situation immer noch nicht begreifen. Jede Menge ‚was, wenn'- Fragen gesellten sich zur ohnehin schon großen Verwirrung. Auch jetzt dachte ich wieder darüber nach, was werden sollte, aber da mir auch heute nichts einfallen würde, entschloss ich mich stattdessen zu einer kalten Dusche, weil das wohl der einzige Weg zu ein wenig Abkühlung sein würde.

Als ich kurze Zeit später in einige Handtücher gewickelt bibbernd aus der Dusche kam und ins Wohnzimmer ging, wäre ich fast in Severus gerannt, der plötzlich dort herumhantierte.

„Hoppla, warum bist du denn in solcher Eile?" Er lachte, als er mich am Arm festhielt und so verhinderte, dass ich über seine offene Tasche fiel.

„Gehst du weg?" Es platzte aus mir heraus wie aus einem Kind, während mein Herz beim Anblick seiner Tasche sank.

„Ich muss. Der Dunkle Lord möchte, dass ich einige Studien in England durchführe. Frag besser nicht, welcher Art die sind. Aber er hat mir einen sehr nützlichen Assistenten zur Seite gestellt: Wurmschwanz. Ein guter Witz, was?"

„Peter Pettigrew? Wozu soll der denn bitte gut sein?"

Severus warf mir einen gehässigen Blick zu. „Er ist ein Experte auf dem Gebiet der Wiedergeburt und der Auferstehung, habe ich gehört."

„Das ist nicht witzig.", grummelte ich und ließ mich auf Couch fallen. Ich hatte mich schon wieder so an seine Gegenwart gewöhnt, dass ich nicht alleine in meinem Haus bleiben wollte.

„Oh, was ist denn, Prinzessin?", neckte er mich mit meinem alten Kosenamen.

„Nichts."

„Du benimmst dich wie ein Kind, Sadra."

„Ich weiß ja, ich weiß." Ich stand wieder auf und bemühte mich redlich, den Klumpen Enttäuschung, der sich in meinem Hals gebildet hatte, herunter zu schlucken.

„Du weißt, dass das hier kein Feriencamp gewesen ist." Seine Stimme war unwirsch.

„Ich sagte doch: Ich weiß!", fauchte ich ihn an.

Seine Augen blieben an meinem Blick hängen, als er aufsah.

„Ich will, dass du jedes zweite Wochenende in den Ferien zu mir kommst."

„Was? Warum das denn?"

„Weil Wurmschwanz den Eindruck hat, dass wir verheiratet sind, wenn du dich erinnern möchtest. Es sähe in wenig verdächtig aus, wenn du dich nicht dann und wann blicken ließest oder nicht?"

„Ja.", antwortete ich lahm.

„Na also. Dann komm bitte übernächstes Wochenende. Und guck nicht so traurig. Wir sind doch glücklich miteinander." Jetzt war sein Lächeln sadistisch.

Ich zog eine Schnute. Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht besser verdiente, aber es war auch so schon schwer genug für mich, ohne dass er sich über mich lustig machte.

Beim Anblick meiner Grimasse lachte er. „Komm her." Er zog mich zu sich und schloss mich fest in die Arme. Diese Berührung verursachte einen unglaublichen Aufruhr in meinem Körper und soweit ich es an meinem Bauch fühlen konnte, war es ihm nicht anders ergangen. Rasch ließ er mich wieder los und sah mir sofort in die Augen.

„Du riechst so gut." Seine Stimme klang heiser und ich wusste, dass er mit sich kämpfte. Für einen Augenblick war ich versucht, ihn zu verführen. Ein Handtuch fiel schnell einmal zu Boden. Ich wusste, dass er mir heute nicht würde widerstehen können, doch ich entschied mich dagegen. Wenn er mich jemals wieder küssen oder besitzen wollte, sollte er den ersten Schritt machen.

* * *

Es war zehn Tage später als ich durch eine scheußliche Straße lief, die Spinner's End hieß. Adhara war noch immer mit Clot in Italien. Die beiden schrieben mir aber eifrig Postkarten, auf denen sie mir berichteten, was sie Neues ausgefressen hatten. Vielleicht sollte ich mich noch eine Woche zu ihnen gesellen? Merlin, diese Stadt war ja schauderhaft.

Die Tür öffnete sich unmittelbar nach dem ersten Klopfen und Peter Pettigrew grinste mich an. Ich musste schlucken. Auch wenn ich ihm schon auf einigen Veranstaltungen begegnet war, hatte ich die Anwesenheit dieses Verräters nie so lang und direkt ertragen müssen.

„Sadra!", quietschte er und ich fühlte mich völlig unwohl in meiner Haut. Vage flatterten Erinnerungen an all die Abende durch meinen Kopf, die wir zusammen mit Remus, James, Lily und Sirius verbracht hatten. Er war immerhin die Ursache dafür, dass Sirius Leben zerstört worden war. Und damit auch meins. Von Lily und James ganz zu schweigen. In diesem Moment hätte ich ihn nur zu gern getreten oder ihn kommentarlos in sein dummes, farbloses, formloses, hässliches Teiggesicht geschlagen.

„Peter!", hörte ich mich stattdessen selber zwitschern.

„Komm herein, komm herein. Wir hatten hier zwar schon zwei reizende Damen zu Besuch, aber du bist bei Weitem die Schönste!"

„Wirklich?" Meine Stimme schien mir vor Unterkühlung zu klirren. Damenbesuch? Reizend? Sieh mal einer an. Ich bereute sofort jede Sekunde, in der ich nett zu Severus Snape gewesen war. Hatte er etwa eine Andere?

„Ja!", bestätigte Peter unterdessen. „Narcissa und Bellatrix waren letzte Woche hier. Aber dein Besuch toppt den Besuch der Beiden natürlich."

Ich musste fast lauthals über mich selbst lachen. Severus konnte Narcissa nicht besonders leiden und Bellatrix? Ich denke, beide hätten sich eher selbst umgebracht als den anderen auch nur anzufassen.

„Liebling, da bist du ja." Liebling? Er hatte mich noch nie zuvor ‚Liebling' genannt und was mich betraf, sollte er sich auch nicht daran gewöhnen. Severus glitt zu mir herüber, umarmte mich und gab mir einen spitzen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Hey, Baby. Wie geht es dir?", fragte ich süßlich und konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass ‚Baby' genau die passende Rache für ‚Liebling' gewesen war.

„Ein wenig müde. Es gab viel zu tun. Wurmschwanz, ein wenig Privatsphäre wäre nett." Er wandte sich zu Peter um.

„Aber Snape- Sadra ist eine alte Freundin von mir! Ich will mich mit ihr unterhalten."

„Aber sie möchte sie jetzt nicht mit dir unterhalten. Geh."

Peter sah aus, als hätte er Severus am liebsten umgebracht, aber verließ das Wohnzimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort. Severus setzte sich auf eine Couch und griff nach einem Glas Rotwein, das augenscheinlich ihm gehörte. „Komm her." Er klopfte auf das leere Polster neben ihm, sein Gesicht war ernst und angespannt.

„Was gibt es denn?" Ich setzte mich zu ihm.

„Also wirklich!" Severus stand sofort wieder auf und feuerte einen Fluch in ein Bücherregal, sodass es sich auftat und Peter in den Raum fiel. „Was denkst du dir? WAS?"

„Sie ist auch meine Freundin.", wimmerte Peter.

„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt- jetzt nicht!", zischte Severus.

„Ich will mit meiner alten Freundin reden, was geht es dich an?", fragte Peter tapfer.

„Es geht mich etwas an, da sie _meine_ Frau ist und ich mit _meiner_ Frau zunächst etwas ungestört sein will, bevor jemand anders mit ihr spricht. Stört dich das?"

„Nein, nein.", wimmerte Peter wieder.

„Dann verschwinde und mach dich nützlich."

Peter schlich sich wieder davon.

„Merlin, er macht mich krank." Severus ließ sich wieder neben mich fallen. „Lass uns rauf gehen. Mein Schlafzimmer ist vor ihm sicher."

Ich kicherte.

Wir wollten in seinem winzigen Schlafzimmer reden, aber es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis wir hörten, dass Peter angefangen hatte, draußen auf und ab zu patrouillieren.

„Oh Mann. So geht das nicht. Hast du was dagegen, deine Straßenkleidung auszuziehen?"

„Willst du mich etwa da raus schicken?"

„Nein, warum sollte ich dich ihm zum Fraß vorwerfen?" Sein verspieltes Grinsen war unwiderstehlich, während er seinen Umhang auszog. Ich ließ meinen fallen und streifte die Schuhe ab. „Komm her zu mir.", befahl er mir mit leiser Stimme, zog mich zu sich unter die Tagesdecke und löschte das Licht auf dem Nachttisch.

„Und was jetzt?", flüsterte ich und fand die Situation lustig.

„Jetzt das!", flüsterte er zurück und das Bett begann sich zu bewegen, als hätten wir Sex miteinander. Es stieß gegen die Wand und quietschte mitleiderregend. Ich biss in ein Kopfkissen, um mein Lachen zu ersticken.

„Ich dachte, dieser Raum wäre abhörsicher?", brachte ich gepresst geflüstert hervor.

„Ich habe den Zauber aufgehoben. Peter scheint uns offenkundig ausspionieren zu wollen oder zu müssen und er darf auf keinen Fall wissen, dass dieser Raum abhörsicher ist. Also lassen wir ihn doch gleich Zeuge unserer intakten Ehe werden, falls bei den Todessern noch mal jemand fragen sollte. Und jetzt bitte…" Ich konnte ihn in der Dunkelheit lächeln hören. „Genieß es."

„Oh ja.", stöhnte ich enthusiastisch, während ich aufpassen musste, dass mich das Lachen nicht zerriss. „Ja, oh, Severus!"

Er grunzte zustimmend.

So machten wir weiter und das Bett wurde immer schneller, während wir uns zusammenreißen mussten, um nicht zu lachen. Als ich nach einigen Minuten meinen Höhepunkt mit einem lauten „Ah!" erreichte, hatte ich Bauchschmerzen davon.

„Ach komm schon, normalerweise dauert es etwas länger." Severus flüsterte in mein Ohr und verursachte so Gänsehaut auf meinem ganzen Körper. Die Situation war viel zu aufreizend gewesen, um nicht daran zu denken, wie richtiger Sex mit ihm gewesen war. Und da lag er neben mir, hielt mich vorsichtig umschlungen, weil das Bett wirklich sehr schmal war, und ich durfte ihn nicht küssen und das Schauspiel in die Realität verlagern?

Severus unterbrach meine Gedanken. „Und jetzt: _Muffliato_!"

„Was war das für ein Spruch?"

„Peter hört jetzt kurz ein interessantes Summen. Ich muss mit dir reden."

Er berichtete mir knapp von dem unangenehmen Besuch der Black-Schwestern, dabei löste er aber nie die Umarmung.

„Das heißt, dass es für mich jetzt keinen Ausweg mehr gibt.", beendete er den Bericht.

„Oh Merlin. Der Unzerbrechliche Schwur. Warum hast du das getan?"

„Um ganz ehrlich zu sein- Bellatrix hat mich provoziert. Was hätte ich denn da machen sollen? Narcissa ‚nein' sagen? Mir war ohnehin klar, dass es keinen Weg geben würde, um da raus zu kommen, aber irgendwie habe ich immer noch auf ein Wunder gehofft. Jetzt kann ich nicht mal mehr das. Dumbledore ist dagegen ganz begeistert. Er findet, dass stärkt meine Glaubwürdigkeit."

„Oh, meine Güte. Das ist so schrecklich."

„Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt. Aber jetzt ist es Zeit für einen weiteren Auftritt für unseren lieben Freund Wurmschwanz."

„Aber…"

„Aber was? Willst du mich wie einen faulen Liebhaber aussehen lassen?"

„Nein, aber…" die Worte ‚warum machen wir es nicht einfach in Echt?' lagen auf meinen Lippen, aber ich schaffte es gerade noch auszuweichen:

„…aber was, wenn er sich auf uns einen runterholt?"

„Ich fürchte, damit werden wir dann leben müssen."


	47. Umwandlungen

**Kapitel 47**

**-Umwandlungen-**

Der Rest des Sommers verging ziemlich ereignislos. Ich hatte Wurmschwanz (abgesehen von meinen gelegentlichen Besuchen) der Gnade von Severus überlassen und hoffte, dass letzterer ihm ordentlich zusetzte und bald darauf waren auch Clot und Adhara von ihrer Reise nach Italien zurückgekehrt.

Nur die Berichte aus England, die in dieser Zeit den Kontinent erreichten wurden immer alarmierender. Dort schienen Brücken ohne jeden Grund zusammenzustürzen, Menschen verschwanden oder Leichen wurden gefunden, das gesamte Land schien in einem kalten Nebel zu verschwinden und zu allem Überfluss wurde Fudge als Zaubereiminister von Rufus Scrimgour ersetzt, einem ehemaligen Auroren. Die Menschen in England hätten nicht nervöser sein können.

„Sieht aus, als ginge es bei uns den Bach runter, was?" Clot faltete die englische Ausgabe des Tagespropheten zusammen, die ich stets neben der französischen bezog.

„Weiß nicht." Ich wollte dieses Thema hier und heute nicht haben.

„Du weißt, dass dieser böse Teufel für den dein Mann arbeitet hinter all dem steckt, oder?"

„Mein Mann ist Lehrer in Hogwarts und arbeitet nicht für einen bösen Teufel, es sei denn, du findest, dass Dumbledore einer ist."

Clot seufzte schwer. Sie verstand, dass ich jetzt keine Lust auf diese Diskussion hatte. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine, aber lassen wir es gut sein. Es ist nur…es fühlt sich so an, als hätten sie es nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Erst war er ein Riesenlügner und jetzt auf einmal ist Harry Potter der Auserwählte, der allein in der Lage sein soll, dass Böse zu besiegen."

„Vielleicht ist es einfach die Wahrheit." Ich sah Clot an. Ihre Haut war urlaubsgebräunt, aber die Jahre hatten Spuren auf ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen. Die kleinen Falten um den Mund und ihre Augen erzählten von ihrem wilden Leben. Ich lächelte sie an und sie lächelte zurück. Sie wusste, dass sie immer zu mir kommen könnte, wenn es in England nicht mehr ginge. Wir waren Freundinnen und immer füreinander da.

„Wo soll das alles nur hinführen?", fragte sie, während sie ihren Blick über das Meer schweifen ließ.

„Mama!" Adhara unterbrach die gedrückte Stimmung mit ihrem Erscheinen.

„Was gibt es?"

„Ich brauche neue Festroben. Meine alten sind potthässlich!" Sie hielt mir ein Bündel roten Stoffes anklagend unter die Nase. Meine mittlerweile fünfzehnjährige Tochter hatte es also endgültig geschafft, sich in einem unsympathischen Teenager zu verwandeln, der nur an sich dachte. Nicht, dass ich besser gewesen wäre. Sie war ruhiger geworden als früher, gleichzeitig aber auch deutlich dreister und fordernder und außerdem- das musste ich zugeben- eine ziemliche Schönheit. Sie hatte die langgliedrige und doch kurvenreiche Figur der Frauen in meiner Familie geerbt, war dabei aber auch ein Stückchen größer als ich, schon weil ihr Vater so groß gewesen war. Der Gedanke an ihn versetzte mir einen unwillkürlichen Stich ins Herz. Seine pechschwarzen Haare und seine geheimnisvollen grauen Augen verliehen seiner Tochter ein verführerisches und gleichzeitig unschuldiges Aussehen und es wunderte mich nicht, dass insbesondere die älteren Jungs in ihrer Schule sehr interessiert an ihr waren. Sie bekam Einladungen zu allen Schulfesten, sei es für das fünfte, sechste oder siebte Jahr.

„Vielleicht solltest du dann einfach mal lernen, sorgfältiger mit ihnen umzugehen.", schlug ich vor und genoss meine Rolle als Spielverderberin. Ich wusste, wie sehr ich meine Mutter ungefähr für so eine Antwort gehasst hätte, aber manchmal musste man sich als Elternteil so einen Spaß erlauben- schon allein, um es überhaupt auszuhalten mit so einem pubertierenden Monster.

„Mama, wirklich! Rot steht mir doch überhaupt nicht! Ich will auch so ein Kleid in demselben mitternachtsblau, wie du eins hast!"

„Rot steht dir nicht?", Clot grinste. „Da würde ich gerne widersprechen."

Clot mit ihren schwarzen Haaren wusste natürlich selber ganz genau, welche Farben man als Schwarzhaarige am besten tragen konnte, um richtig zur Geltung zu kommen- und ich musste ihr im Stillen Recht geben- in rot sah Clot einfach umwerfend aus.

„Schon gut- wir gucken nächste Woche mal nach einer Festrobe, wenn wir deine Bücher für dieses Schuljahr kaufen gehen, okay?"

Adhara sah einigermaßen zufrieden aus und trollte sich wieder in ihr Zimmer, um dort- so vermutete ich zumindest- weiter ihre Sachen zu durchforsten, um mich nächste Woche dazu zwingen zu können, noch einige andere Sachen zu ersetzen.

„Du solltest ihr nicht so viel durchgehen lassen, sie ist ziemlich verwöhnt.", bemerkte Clot.

„Meinst du? Verwöhne ich sie?"

Clot verdrehte die Augen. „'Fliege ich?' fragt der Vogel. Natürlich tust du das."

„Schon gut, schon gut, vielleicht ein bisschen, aber ich sehe sie doch kaum und ich will, dass sie alles hat, was sie braucht."

„Sie hat alles, was sie braucht, das glaub mir mal. Und du musst zusehen, dass du ihr jetzt ein bisschen Contra gibst. Sie entwickelt jetzt langsam ihre Persönlichkeit, die sie als Erwachsene behalten will und einige der Knospen, die sie hervorbringt, solltest du noch abkappen, solange es geht."

„Welche denn?", ich war überrascht, Clot so reden zu hören. Ich wusste, dass sie Adhara immer geliebt hatte und sie ihr wie eine kleine Schwester war.

„Naja, sie ist im Moment extrem selbstsüchtig und fordernd."

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Saft. „Klingt fast nach ihrem Vater."

„Das ist kein Witz, im Ernst. Verbring etwas Zeit mit ihr und du wirst sehen, was ich meine."

„Clot, es tut mir leid. Ich habe euch beide diesen Sommer sehr vernachlässigt, aber…" Mir fiel nicht ein, wie ich mein Verhalten am Besten entschuldigen sollte.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, ich weiß ja, was du durchgemacht hast, Sadra. Deswegen habe ich mich ja auch um sie gekümmert. Aber jetzt, wo es dir wieder besser geht, solltest du ein Auge auf ihr Verhalten werfen."

* * *

Ich nahm mir Clots Worte zu Herzen und fand auch sehr schnell heraus, auf was sie da eigentlich angespielt hatte. Wie ich es ihr versprochen hatte, gingen Adhara und ich nach London, um ihr neue Festroben zu kaufen, weil ich zumindest ihr Bedürfnis nach etwas Neuem und Neumodischem verstehen konnte- und da war London nun einmal die erste Wahl. Vielleicht war das verwöhnen, aber ihre Lust an einzigartigen Klamotten konnte ich nur zu gut verstehen. Im Alter von fünfzehn war ich nicht anders gewesen und es war auch mein größter Albtraum gewesen, dass ein anderes Mädchen bessere Kleidung haben könnte als ich. So ganz war ich im Übrigen- ehrlich gesagt- nie davon abgerückt.

Die Winkelgasse war leider nicht mehr die überfüllte Shopping-Meile mehr, die es einmal gewesen war. Einige Geschäfte schienen ganz aufgegeben worden zu sein, viele andere Fenster waren mit Flugblättern des Ministeriums geradezu zugekleistert. Die Einkaufenden schienen alle in großer Eile zu sein, obwohl es ein schöner und warmer Tag war.

Beim Einkaufen kannte meine Tochter keine Gnade. Das Beste war mit knapper Not gut genug für sie und sie behandelte die Verkäufer mit einer bestimmten Arroganz, die mich fatal an meine Mutter erinnerte.

Als wir die Einkäufe erledigt hatten, setzten wir uns eines der wenigen Kaffees, die noch geöffnet hatten und ich wollte mit ihr über dieses Verhalten reden, aber sie schien gar nicht zu wissen, was ich eigentlich meinte. In dieser Beziehung hatte Clot also schon Mal recht- eine gleichermaßen respektvolle Behandlung aller Menschen würde ich Adhara wohl nochmals einbläuen müssen. Gereizt rührte ich Milch in meinen Kaffe und fragte mich gerade, ob ich das zweifelhafte Glück hatte, dass meine Tochter sich als perfekte Mischung aller Negativattribute der Burkes und der Blacks erweisen wollte, als sie fragte:

„Mama, ist es wahr, dass Severus ein Todesser ist?"

Meine Tasse knallte auf den Tisch, genau auf den Löffel, der in die Luft flog, während die Tasse geräuschvoll auf dem Tisch herumrollte, ehe ich sie fangen konnte.

„Was?" Ich versuchte gleichzeitig zu wispern und zu schreien. Zum Glück war es hier leer.

„Leute an meiner Schule sagen, dass er früher einmal beschuldigt worden ist, ein Todesser zu sein und viele glauben, dass er einer war und es immer noch ist, auch wenn er nie verurteilt wurde. Landor hat auch gesagt, dass mein Vater bestimmt auch ein Todesser ist. Er sagt, dass alle Frauen aus unserer Familie die Dunklen Zauberer lieben." Sie lächelte leichthin.

Ich starrte sie an. Sie sah so unglaublich unschuldig und dumm zugleich aus. Hielt sie solche Äußerungen ernsthaft für ein Kompliment? Offensichtlich plapperte sie Sachen nach, die sie in der Schule aufgeschnappt hatte, aber insbesondere die Nummer mit ihrem Vater würde es mir jetzt schwer machen. War es das, was Clot gemeint hatte? Merlin, das hätte sie mir direkt sagen sollen, dann hätte ich Adhara gleich die Ohren langgezogen!

„Und wer ist dieser Landor, dass er all diese Dinge über meinen Ehemann und deinen Vater zu wissen glaubt?" Ich bemühte mich, ruhig zu klingen.

„Oh, Landor kommt jetzt ins siebte Jahr." Ihre Wangen schienen aufzuflammen. „Er ist sehr gut in der Schule und im Quidditch auch. Und er hat gesagt, dass ich mich mit einer Noblesse bewege, wie sie nur ein richtiges Reinblut haben kann. Und dann hat er gesagt, dass das natürlich auch nicht verwunderlich sei, weil du ja meine Mutter seiest und mit einem Todesser verheiratet wärest und dass er eine Galleone wetten würde, dass auch mein Vater ein reinblütiger Todesser gewesen ist."

„Dann bestell ihm mal viele Grüße und sag ihm, dass er mir eine Galleone schuldet." Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich darüber lustig zu machen. So ein Idiot.

„Aber er war doch reinblütig, nicht wahr?" Das Verlangen in ihrer Stimme erschreckte mich, offensichtlich schienen diese Dinge bei ihren Schulfreunden eine große Rolle zu spielen.

„Ja, das war er. Das habe ich dir doch gesagt.", versicherte ich ihr, sie tat mir leid.

„Wie reinblütig? Ich meine, nur eine Generation oder wirklich rein?"

„Adhara, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Habe ich dir nicht beigebracht, dass es keinen Unterschied macht, welches Blut jemand hat, sondern nur, wie er als Mensch ist?"

„Ja, aber es…es interessiert mich einfach. Du hast mir nie wirklich von ihm erzählt und jetzt wollen Severus und du dich auch wieder trennen…"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Niemand, aber ich bin ja nicht blöd. Ihr habt die ganze Zeit gestritten, dann ist er in den Sommerferien nicht gekommen und ich sollte weg und keiner sagt mir mal, was hier eigentlich los ist. Habe ich was falsch gemacht?"

„Oh nein, Schatz!" Instinktiv nahm ich sie in den Arm. „Natürlich nicht! Sieh mal, es fällt mir schwer über deinen Vater zu reden und mehr, als ich dir von ihm erzählt habe, weiß ich auch gar nicht. Aber er war reinblütig und stammte aus einer sehr alten Familie."

„Welcher?"

Die Schuldgefühle lasteten zentnerschwer auf meinen Schultern und ich musste mich an das Gespräch mit Severus erinnern, dass wir vor vielleicht zehn Jahren zu diesem Thema geführt hatten. Was sollte ich ihr bloß sagen? Zum Glück kam die Kellnerin mit einem neuen Kaffe für mich und gab mir einige Sekunden zum Denken.

Kurzentschlossen ignorierte ich ihre Frage und fuhr einfach fort: „Severus und ich hatten einige heftige Streitereien, das ist richtig, aber das hat alles absolut nichts mit dir zu tun. Wir versuchen gerade, alles wieder gerade zu biegen. Es ging mir deswegen nur nicht gut, das hast du ja bemerkt, und deswegen hast du den Urlaub mit Clot verbracht, sonst hätte ich dir nur die ganzen Ferien verdorben. Ich war ein bisschen depressiv, weißt du.", sprudelte es aus mir heraus, während ich unnötig mit der Serviette auf dem Kaffeefleck herumtupfte.

„Was habt ihr denn? Hat er dir was getan? Oder du ihm? Fremdgehen?"

„Adhara! Es gehört sich nicht, seiner Mutter solche Fragen zu stellen!"

„Doch, tut es. Ich muss schließlich auch mit den Konsequenzen leben, also habe ich auch ein Recht zu wissen, was da los ist!"

„Ein Recht?", schnappe ich. „Benimm dich erst einmal wie eine Erwachsene, vielleicht wirst du dann auch so behandelt. Du sitzt hier rum und hältst deiner Mutter vor, sie sei ein betrügerisches Todesserweib und meinst, du hättest ein Recht dazu? Meine Güte, was ist eigentlich los mit dir?" Ich wäre am liebsten im Erdboden verschwunden.

„Mama! Es tut mir leid, okay? Ich wollte dich doch nicht beleidigen. Ich hab mich doch nur gewundert. Ihr ward mal so glücklich und jetzt…jetzt ist Severus einfach nicht mehr da."

„Er hat zu tun, aber wird bald wieder mehr Zeit für uns haben. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir uns versöhnt haben. Und jetzt will ich davon nichts mehr hören." Meine Finger hatten inzwischen ein paar unschuldige Zuckerstücke zerbröselt. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, okay?" Außer dem Kern der Sache extrem nah zu kommen.

Adhara nickte. Meine Wutausbrüche waren offensichtlich wenigstens noch dazu geeignet, sie zu beeindrucken und ich hatte es obendrein geschafft, eine Antwort auf ihre zwei zentralen Fragen schuldig zu bleiben. Was war ich nur für eine schlechte Mutter.

„Erzähl mir doch noch was über Landor. Wer ist das? Stehst du auf ihn?", ich lächelte gewinnend. Dieser Hurensohn. Was fiel ihm ein, meiner kleinen Tochter diesen Unsinn über Reinblütiger einzuflüstern?

„Oh, er heißt Landor Carissiov. Er ist so süß, Mama. Er ist auch gerade hier in England und verbringt die Ferien bei seinem Cousin zweiten Grades- Draco Malfoy."

So, so, Carissiov also. Ich würde Severus mal zu dieser Familie befragen.

„Weißt du, er ist nicht interessiert an den Dunklen Künsten oder so, er ist nur sehr interessiert an Abstammungskunde und weil wir doch von den Burkes und den Malfoys abstammen, hat er gedacht, dass mein Vater sicher auch aus einer der alten britischen Familien stammen wird, weißt du?" Sie lächelte wieder.

Abstammungskunde…ja, genau…ich hätte Landor am liebsten auf der Stelle erwürgt.

„Ach Mama, er ist so gebildet…" Ich hörte Adharas Lobrede auf Landor nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Clot hatte natürlich mehr als Recht gehabt- ich musste Adhara besser im Auge behalten. Sie hatte sich ja scheinbar einen ganz großen Fang als erste Liebe geangelt. Wo war eigentlich Fred Weasley, wenn man ihn brauchte?

* * *

„Und was genau sollte ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun? Ich habe gerade wirklich andere Sorgen als deine Erziehungsprobleme." Severus klang gereizt als ich ihn am nächsten Wochenende mit Flohpulver aus Clots Wohnung kontaktierte. Die Ferien waren vorbei, Adhara war wieder in Beauxbattons und Severus in Hogwarts, nur ich hatte noch eine Woche Urlaub und beschlossen, sie zusammen mit Clot in London zu verbringen.

„Wer sind denn diese Carissiov-Leute überhaupt?", insistierte ich.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab den Namen ein oder zweimal von Karkaroff gehört, scheint so eine Familie zu sein wie die Malfoys. Die sind auch irgendwie verwandt, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, aber das seid ihr ja alle. Weißt du überhaupt, dass er tot ist?"

„Wer? Malfoy?"

„Nein, Karkaroff. Sie haben seine Leiche heute gefunden."

„Wirklich?" Das war keine Überraschung, immerhin hatte der den Dunklen Lord verraten, es war also auch nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. „Wer hat ihn getötet?"

Severus grinste. „Ich nicht."

„Dann ist ja gut."

„Und was willst du morgen machen?"

„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht gehen wir ein bisschen shoppen, Clot und ich."

„Und kümmert euch um die wirklich wichtigen Dinge im Leben, ich sehe schon."

Ich seufzte und bereute, ihn überhaupt kontaktiert zu haben.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Clot und ich vor Cyrella Crickells Kaffe in der Winkelgasse und tranken heißen Kaffe zu unseren frischen Croissants. Die Sonne schien noch richtig warm für September, ich schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme auf meinem Gesicht. Adhara war wieder in Sicherheit auf ihrer Schule, wo ihr nur von Landor Gefahr drohte, auch wenn ich hoffte, sie den vergangenen Tagen durch unsere Gespräche wieder auf den richtigen Weg geschickt zu haben. Heute konnte ich den Tag genießen- das Wetter war herrlich und ich hatte den ganzen Tag mit meiner besten Freundin.

„Zu schade, dass es hier keinen ordentlichen Feuerwhisky gibt. Dann bitte Kaffe und ein Sandwich." Ich kannte diese tiefe, sonore Stimme doch?

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah Kingsley Shacklebolt am Tisch vor uns sitzen. Er winkte mir verstohlen zu und hatte den ersten Halbsatz scheinbar zu Clot gesagt und den Rest zu der Kellnerin, die gerade hineinging. Er trug heute lässige Kleidung und hatte eine dicke Goldkette umgehängt, was mich unweigerlich an die Rapper aus dem Muggel-Fernsehen erinnerte. Ich hatte ihn ewig nicht gesehen, ich wollte aber nicht unhöflich sein und schenkte ihm ein heimliches Lächeln, während Clot in meiner Tasche nach Muggel-Zigaretten wühlte, wie sie es eben angekündigt hatte, bevor mir Kingsleys Kommen augenscheinlich entgangen war. Sie fand sie und reichte mir eine, während sie die andere nahm.

„Das ist eine schlechte Angewohnheit, Miss Burke und Miss…?" Kingsley Shacklebolt stand sofort grinsend vor uns, um uns mit seinem Muggel-Feuerzeug Feuer anzubieten.

Ich war überrascht, aber wir ließen uns Feuer von ihm geben.

„Miss Crackle und Mrs. Snape. Und welche Angewohnheit meinen sie, Mr. Shacklebolt? Rauchen oder morgens um Feuerwhisky zu bitten?"

„Beide."

„Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht davon befreien?", schlug Clot vor, auch wenn sie so aussah, als hätte sie gerne mit Kingsley einen Feuerwhisky genommen.

„Nun, auf den Feuerwhisky musste ich ja nun ohnehin verzichten." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue- der war ja mal zum Flirten aufgelegt.

„Dann wollen wir mal unsere Zigaretten löschen und ihrem guten Beispiel folgen."

Er lachte über Clots Anmerkung. „Nein, das Rauchen steht ihnen beiden. Es ist so…verrucht."

„Sie wollen uns also sagen, wir seien verrucht?", foppte ich ihn.

„Nein, eher…geheimnisvoll." Wir lachten.

„Ah, und sie sehen sich selbst als ein Art Geheimnisjäger?", setzte Clot nach.

„Nein, eigentlich stehe ich mehr auf Charme als auf Geheimnisse, aber da wir soweit noch nicht gekommen sind, muss ich mich zunächst damit begnügen. Und mit ihrer Schönheit." Er schenkte ihr einen intensiven Schmalzblick.

„Wenn sie ein Gespräch mit einer charmanten Person bevorzugen, warum gehen sie sich dann keine suchen?" Ich lächelte fies und fand ihn anmaßend.

Clot hingegen schien er sehr zu gefallen, sie sah amüsiert aus.

Er öffnete gerade den Mund, um zu antworten als sich die Luft plötzlich mit Rauschen erfüllte und die Straßen in einem dunklen Nebel verschwanden. Unser aller Köpfe fuhren herum. Mrs. Crickell fing drinnen an zu schreien. Durch die dichte Finsternis kamen vielleicht zehn maskierte Figuren in dunklen Umhängen auf das Kaffee zu. Die wenigen anderen Gäste begannen ebenfalls zu schreien, schubsten ihre Tische um und versuchten so rasch zu entkommen, wie nur irgendwie möglich. Doch Entkommen schien unmöglich zu sein- alle Menschen schien wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht festgehalten zu werden, wenn sie das Gelände verlassen wollten. Kingsley zog seinen Zauberstab und sah wachsam aus. „Sieht aus, als hätte ich schon welche gefunden."

„Seht mal, da drüben sind Auroren!", schrie auch prompt einer der Todesser.

Acht der zehn Figuren wandten sich sofort in unsere Richtung. Ich stand regungslos schräg hinter Kingslesy und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Meine Körper war angespannt und bereit zum Kampf, aber wen sollte ich bekämpfen? Ich sah rasch zu Clot hinüber, aber die schien ebenso durcheinander zu sein wie ich.

„Schnappt sie euch!", kreischte jemand. Flüche schossen in unsere Richtung und Kingsley griff Clot und mich geistesgegenwärtig um die Hüften und brachte uns unsanft zu Boden, wo er noch versuchte, unsere Körper mit seinem abzuschirmen. „Unten bleiben!", flüsterte er und sprang wieder auf die Füße, um zu kämpfen. Der befehlshabende Todesser schrie: „Ihr zwei- holt euch Crickell, die alte Schrulle. Sie soll erfahren, was es bedeutet, dem Dunklen Lord nicht zu gehorchen! Der Rest- schnappt euch die Auroren!"

Ich schluckte. Sie hielten uns für Auroren, weil wir bei Kingsley waren. Merlin, erkannte mich denn keiner? Jetzt waren wir zu dritt gegen acht. Das war nicht fair. Aber wann war der Dunkle Lord schon jemals fair gewesen? Schickte zehn Leute, um eine alte Frau zu holen…trotzdem wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich war gerade noch in Sicherheit und ich war mit einem von ihnen verheiratet, aber doch war ich ein Opfer dieses unmotivierten Überfalls und konnte nicht am Boden herumliegen wie ein Feigling.

In der Zwischenzeit kamen die zwei Todesser wieder aus dem Kaffe und zerrten die alte Mrs. Crickell mit sich. Sie schrie in den höchsten Tönen und Blut tropfte von ihrer Stirn. Einer der Todesser bewegte seinen Zauberstab wie eine Peitsche; ihr Kopf wurde zur Seite geschlagen und sie konnte nicht mehr schreien. Kingsley sprang über unseren umgeworfenen Tisch und stolperte dabei so unglücklich, dass er unsere Deckung polternd davon schob. Ich sprang auf und Clot folgte meinem Beispiel. Ein Todesser fiel genau vor meinen Füßen um. Kingsley hatte die Wache von Mrs. Crickell mit zwei Flüchen ausgeschaltet und griff jetzt ihre alte Hand.

Mich umringten währenddessen plötzlich vier andere Todesser, ihre Zauberstabspitzen zeigten genau auf meine Brust. Es war fast wie in der Schule- sie waren unerfahren und auch nicht schnell- ich machte eine plötzliche Bewegung, beugte mich rückwärts herum und traf sie alle mit einem geschwungenen Fluch, der leider nur leicht war, während ich sprang, um den Flüchen der anderen Todesser vor mir zu entgehen. Clot kämpfte energisch gegen einen einzelnen Todesser, der offensichtlich nicht so leicht zu erwischen war, aber sie hielt ihn auf Distanz. Unser Lehrer wäre stolz gewesen. Als ich zum nächsten Angriff ansetzen wollte, hörte ich Kingsley brüllen: „Kommt!"

Es waren zu viele, er hatte die Geisel, Flucht war das einzig sinnvolle. Kingsley zerrte Mrs. Crickell in unsere Richtung, doch als Clot versuchte, meine Hand zu greifen, wurde sie von einem Fluch in den Rücken getroffen. Kingsley erkannte die Situation und verschwand mit der Alten, während ich versuchte, Clot zu erwischen und uns in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber ihre Hand entglitt mir und bevor ich es erneut versuchen konnte, fühlte ich, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr rühren. Die Todesser hatten uns übermannt und die Welt wurde wieder schwarz.


	48. Aussichten

**Kapitel 48**

**-Aussichten-**

„Wow, was sollte das denn?" Mein Kopf schwirrte und tat weh. Ich lag auf einem Holzfußboden, umringt von großen Figuren in schwarzen Umhängen. Mein Blick suchte zu allererst nach Clot.

„Ich denke, dass solltest du Mrs. Crickell fragen." Ich sah auf, direkt in das harte Gesicht meines Ehemannes.

„Du?"

„Ziemlich offensichtlich ja."

„Aber…" Meine Gedanken rasten…warum war er hier? Warum er? Warum entführte er mich denn? Er müsste doch in Hogwarts sein.

„Ich würde darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass meine _Frau_-" er betonte dieses Wort leicht und schien zu ahnen, welche Richtung meine Gedanken nahmen „gemeinsam mit keinem anderen als dem berühmten Ministeriumsauroren Kingsley Shacklebolt Todesser bekämpft haben soll. Und man fragte mich, warum meine Frau so etwas wohl tun sollte. Da auch ich selbst keine befriedigende Antwort auf diese Frage geben konnte, kam ich hierher, um meine Frau persönlich zu fragen, was sie wohl zu einem derartigen Treiben bewogen haben mag."

„Äh, ich war es, die von Todessern angegriffen wurde, Severus."

„Niemand hat dich unmittelbar angegriffen."

„Also, wir saßen an einem der Tische in dem Kaffe von Mrs. Crickell und dann sind Todesser aufgetaucht, die sie angegriffen haben und dann sind sie auch auf uns los- was hätten wir denn bitte machen sollen?"

„Wer soll denn bitte _dich_ unmittelbar angegriffen haben?" Seine Stimme war schroff.

„Merlin!" Ich wurde wütend und richtete mich auf. „Wir saßen halt da und dann wollten wir rauchen und Shacklebolt hat uns Feuer gegeben. Da sind auch schon die Todesser aufgetaucht und wollten Mrs. Crickell schnappen- mal abgesehen davon, dass man mit einer alten Frau so nicht umspringt-", ich ahnte instinktiv, dass Angriff hier die beste Verteidigung sein würde, während ich Severus trotzig anstarte. „ der Auror hatte uns erst hinter einen Tisch geschubst, aber der war auf einmal weg und dann zeigen plötzlich zig Zauberstäbe auf uns statt auf den. Was hätten wir denn machen sollen? Ich hätte ja auch gedacht, dass mich vielleicht mal jemand erkennt, aber nein! Hätten wir uns töten lassen sollen? Wir mussten doch kämpfen!"

Severus Gesichtsausdruck zeigte keinerlei Regung.

„Das ist in der Tat richtig." Ich fuhr zusammen, als ich Voldemorts Stimme erkannte. „Sie sollen sogar sehr hübsch gekämpft haben wurde mir gesagt. Beachtlich. Wie immer."

Verunsichert sah ich ihn an. Was sollte das jetzt werden? Wurde ich jetzt zum Ordensmitglied gestempelt, weil ich mich gegen einen seiner Angriffe gewehrt hatte? Wo war nur Clot?

„Kennen sie Shacklebolt?" Voldemorts Stimme war sehr gleichmäßig.

„Nein. Also, ich weiß wohl, wie er heißt und dass er ein Auror ist, aber kennen- nein!"

„Warum finden meine Todesser sie dann in ein Gespräch mit ihm vertieft?"

„Wie ich bereits erwähnte- er hat uns Feuer angeboten."

„Sie sind doch eine Hexe."

„Ja und? Ich zünde doch Zigaretten nicht meinem Zauberstab an- wie sieht das denn aus?"

„Warum hat er ihnen Feuer angeboten?"

„Manieren?" Meine Stimme wurde schnippisch, das hier war wirklich albern, auch wenn es sicherlich das erste Mal war, dass jemand so mit dem Dunklen Lord sprach.

„Es war nicht mehr im Zuge eines geheimen Treffens, dass meine Gefährten gestört haben?"

„Was? Nein!", begehrte ich auf, als mir plötzlich eigenartig schwindelig wurde. Sowohl Severus als auch Voldemort sahen mich konzentriert an und ich wusste, was sie vorhatten, aber dieses eine Mal hatte ich wirklich nichts zu verbergen und wehrte mich nicht.

„Sie sagen also, dass sie zufällig zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort in der falschen Begleitung waren?"

„Ich habe um diese Begleitung auch nicht gebeten, okay?" Meine Stimme wurde schrill. „Ich wollte mit meiner Freundin einen Kaffe trinken! Wo ist sie überhaupt?" Plötzlich bekam ich wirklich Angst- was mochten sie Clot angetan haben?

„Aber warum haben sie angegriffen?"

„Ich habe niemanden angegriffen, aber als auf einmal vier Zauberstäbe auf mich zeigten, musste ich ja wohl was tun!"

„Wer war für die Mission verantwortlich?" Ein kleiner Mann trat vor und ich hätte trotz des Umhangs und der Maske schwören könne, dass es Wurmschwanz war. Voldemort nickte bedächtig und wandte sich an eine große Person neben Peter.

„Was denkst du, Fenrir?"

„Sie hat mit ihm geredet. Ihr ist nicht zu trauen." Seine Stimme war heiser. Instinktiv rutschte ich ein Stück nach hinten- Fenrir Greyback? Der Mann, der als grausamster Werwolf des Jahrhunderts verschrien war? Was machte der hier? Severus hatte ihn bisher nie erwähnt.

„Vorsicht, Greyback.", warnte Severus ihn mit eisiger Stimme.

„Wo ist Clot?", wiederholte ich tapfer. Ich war mir ganz sicher- zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben- dass ich wirklich nichts verbrochen hatte.

„Sie ist in einem Nebenraum. Wir…befragen auch sie.", antwortete mir eine kleine Person, die bisher noch nichts gesagt hatte. Ich versuchte, diese Nachricht ruhig aufzunehmen und atmete tief durch, während ich versuchte, ganz aufrecht und gelassen auszusehen. Im Stillen betete ich, dass Clot ebenso wie ich einfach bei der Wahrheit bleiben würde.

Eine andere maskierte Gestalt kam durch eine Tür zu meiner Rechten und flüsterte dringlich mit Voldemort, der daraufhin dem anderen Mann kommentarlos aus dem Raum folgte.

Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um aufzustehen. Ich war noch ein bisschen zittrig, aber die Wut ermöglichte es mir, mich zusammenzureißen und beherrscht zu wirken. Das hier war wirklich nicht mein Fehler! Ich suchte den Blickkontakt zu Severus. Er stand regungslos inmitten der Menge und erwiderte meinen Blick mit einem ruhigen, fast trägen und – war es möglich?- sogar zärtlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

Voldemort kam aus dem Nebenraum zurück und wechselte ein paar Worte mit Severus, der kaum merklich nickte, bevor der Dunkle Lord den Raum wieder verließ.

„Nun." Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unnachgiebig als er die anderen ansprach. „Der Dunkle Lord hat mich soeben beauftragt, euch mitzuteilen, dass meine Frau und ihre Freundin in keiner Verbindung zu Shacklebolt stehen, die sie nicht eben selbst berichtet haben. Was sie sagen, stimmt. Was uns zu der Frage bringt, warum du-" sein Blick ruhte kurz auf Wurmschwanz- „sie hast angreifen lassen."

Peter winselte als Severus seinen Zauberstab erhob.

„Erkläre mir, Pettigrew, warum du deinen Zauberstab gegen meine Frau erhoben hast. Eine Frau, von der du immerhin behauptest, sie sei deine Freundin."

Peter starrte hochkonzentriert auf dem Boden wie ein Schuljunge.

„Erkläre es mir." Severus Stimme senkte sich gefährlich.

Dann sah Wurmschwanz ihn an, fast trotzig, aber er sagte nichts.

„_Crucio_!"

Das Schreien der kleinen Ratte erfüllte augenblicklich den Raum und ich war schockiert zu sehen, dass Severus einen unverzeihlichen Fluch ohne Vorwarnung verwendete.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, deinen Zauberstab gegen meine Frau zu erheben?" Seine Stimme klang vollkommen gleichmäßig, als er den Fluch aufhob.

„Sie…sie…" Wurmschwanz wimmerte nur. „Sie ist so stolz und im Sommer wollte sie ja kaum mal mit mir reden und ich…ich wollte es ihr heimzahlen und sie erschrecken."

Severus brauchte keine Sekunde, um Wurmschwanz am Kragen seines Umhangs zu packen und ihn auf die Füße zu zerren. „Du hast das aus Spaß getan? Um meine Frau eine Lektion zu lehren?", zischte er.

Wurmschwanz wimmerte nur.

„_Crucio_!" Die Macht des Fluchs ließ Wurmschwanz quer durch den Raum fliegen, wo er in die Wand krachte und kreischend zum Liegen kam. Severus Gesicht war voller Hass.

„Severus, bitte." Ich sah ihn an, erschrocken über seine Kraft und seine Macht. In solchen Momenten wurde mir nur zu bewusst, was er mit mir hätte tun können, als er das von Sirius und mir herausgefunden hatte.

Er hob den Fluch auf und sah mich an, während Wurmschwanz bitterlich schluchzte.

„Lass ihn bitte, ich meine, ich…ich möchte einfach Heim. Ich will Heim gehen mit Clot. Bitte, bring ihn nicht…bring mich…" Meine Stimme versagte unter seinem Blick, ich war selbst den Tränen nahe.

„Ich werde es ausnahmsweise dabei belassen, meine Freunde, aber ich schwöre euch eins: niemand- ich wiederhole: absolut niemand- hat das Recht meine Frau zu bedrohen!" Damit zog er mich an sich, wo ich sofort in seinen Umhang zu weinen begann. Er hielt mich einen langen Augenblick einfach fest, dann befahl er:

„Holt die andere Frau!" Sofort wurde Clot in den Raum gebrachte, ihr linkes Auge war blutunterlaufen und geschwollen.

„Clot!", schrie ich und rannte zu ihr, um sie zu umarmen und weinte sogar noch heftiger. Sie hatte doch überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht und doch hatte man sie misshandelt.

„Lasst uns gehen." Severus nahm unsere Hände und wir waren augenblicklich verschwunden.

* * *

Mir bereitete es kaum Probleme, mich von dieser Szene zu erholen, aber Clot wurde davon völlig aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Ich habe das nicht geahnt.", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe nie geahnt, dass er eine solche Macht hat." Sie zitterte leicht und es kostete mich eine Menge Überwindung, sie in London zurückzulassen, als ich einige Tage später nach Frankreich zur Arbeit zurückkehren musste.

Aber die schlechten Nachrichten rissen einfach nicht ab. Clot bereitete mir Sorgen, die Todesser gewannen täglich an Macht und Einfluss, spurlos verschwundene Menschen standen an der Tagesordnung und Severus machte es mir auch nicht leichter, als an seinem ersten freien Wochenende im Oktober mit einem grimmigen Lächeln vor mir stand.

„Das war ja mal wieder eine ziemliche Meisterleistung, hmm? Wie du es wieder geschafft hast, diese Katastrophe über dich und deine Freundin heraufzubeschwören?"

„Ich habe nichts heraufbeschworen! Dieses Mal war es wirklich nicht meine Schuld!"

Er seufzte tief. „Ich weiß. Aber du musst zugeben, dass diese Situation auch ihre humoristische Komponente hat." Ich warf ihm einen wütend Blick zu, wohl wissend, worauf er abzielte. Thorfinn, der seine Frau Greta verloren hatte, weil sie ein Schlammblut gewesen war, hatte sich offenbar während ihrer Entführung in Clot verliebt und machte ihr jetzt den Hof. Clot, die auf der anderen Seite tief beeindruckt war von Severus und der Demonstration der Macht der Todesser, hatte sofort eingewilligt, ihn zu heiraten. Auch wenn ich ihr von Herzen nur das Beste wünschte, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie der Heirat nur so schnell zugestimmt hatte, weil diese Entführung irgendetwas in ihr zerstört hatte; als wäre ihre natürliche Fröhlichkeit und Leichtigkeit dahin. Und so befürchtete ich, dass sie Thorfinn nur heiraten wollte, weil auch er hatte, was sie wollte- diese Macht. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich so aufgab, aber ich wollte sie nicht verlieren, weil ich der Heirat so kritisch gegenüberstand.

„Ich kann nichts Lustiges dabei finden."

Er seufzte über meine Verschlossenheit. „Ich auch nicht. Aber was willst du machen?" Seine Finger liefen durch meine Pokerkarten, die ich auf dem Tisch hatte liegen lassen.

„Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein! Meine Tochter geht mittlerweile mit diesem Reinblut-Fanatiker, meine beste Freundin ist im Begriff, einen echten Todesser zu heiraten und ich…", ich sprach nicht weiter.

„Und du?", hakte Severus neugierig nach.

„Ich kann das alles nicht zulassen!"

„Sirius wäre stolz auf dich gewesen." Seine Stimme ließ jede Wärme vermissen.

„Oh, Severus! Was ist hier bloß los?" Ich musste mich davon abhalten, auf dem Fußboden aufzustampfen wie eine Fünfjährige.

„Du weißt doch, wie es war, als er das letzte Mal an der Macht war, oder? Und seine Macht ist sehr attraktiv, andernfalls wäre er wohl kaum so erfolgreich. Auch deine Freundin hat sich von dieser Macht verführen lassen. Das passiert tagaus, tagein. Lass sie Thorfinn heiraten, er ist kein schlechter Mensch, er wird sie gut beandeln."

„Aber er ist ein richtiger Todesser! Er tötet Menschen, er missbraucht Menschen, er ist…ein Monster von einem Mann!"

„Das bin ich auch. Du hast nur ein Problem damit, eine Wahrheit zu akzeptieren, die dir nicht gefällt. Gewöhn dich besser daran."

„Aber Severus…"

„Sadra, du versuchst hier, Fakten zu verleugnen. Eine ganze Menge hat sich seit dem Kampf im Ministerium verändert und wir werden lernen müssen, damit umzugehen. Das hier ist alles immer noch nur der Anfang."

* * *

„Aber du liebst ihn doch gar nicht! Du kennst diesen Mann doch kaum!" Draußen war ein stürmischer Novembertag und ich versuchte einmal mehr, Clot dazu zu bringen, Thorfinn nicht zu heiraten.

„Sadra! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, warum ich das tun will. Ich bin auch nicht mehr jung. Ich bin Mitte dreißig und ich hatte nie eine Form von Verlässlichkeit in meinem Leben und ich habe genug davon. Ich will einen Mann haben, der mich so beschützen kann, wie Severus es für dich tut! Wer weiß schon, was als Nächstes passieren wird? Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein und das alles allein durchstehen müssen!"

„Du bist doch auch nicht allein. Du hast viele Freunde! Du hast mich!"

„Du weißt genau, dass das nicht dasselbe ist. Ich habe so viel Zeit mit bedeutungslosen Affären verschwendet und gehofft, dass Mr. Right schon irgendwann auftauchen würde, aber das ist nicht passiert. Wie lange soll ich denn noch warten? Ich habe jetzt die Möglichkeit, einen hübschen, netten und mächtigen Mann zu heiraten, also werde ich sie nutzen. Vielleicht kann ich sogar noch Mutter werden. Thorfinn sagt, dass alle Todesser gerne viele Kinder haben möchten."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Vielleicht hatte er sie mit dem _Imperius_-Fluch belegt? „Ich weiß, was diese Bande will, aber Clot- das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Du warst doch immer glücklich, so wie es war."

„Vielleicht habe ich mich ja verändert. Die Zeiten haben sich ja auch geändert. Was könnte ich denn mehr verlangen? Das hier könnte die letzte Gelegenheit für mich sein, ein normales Leben zu beginnen."

„Aber das ist kein normales Leben! Außerdem hasst du ein ‚normales' Leben! Weißt du noch?"

„Sadra. Sie klang plötzlich traurig. „Bitte, gib mir deinen Segen."

„Oh, Clot." Ich sah sie an, ohne zu wissen, was ich denken oder fühlen sollte. Ich verstand sie in gewisser Weise sogar, natürlich hatten wir uns alle im Laufe der Jahre verändert, aber war es das oder sprach aus ihr die Verbitterung darüber, dass keine ihrer Affären sie hatte heiraten wollen oder sprach die biologische Uhr oder hatte sie womöglich einen psychischen Schaden durch die Entführung davon getragen?

Dann gab sie mir dieses kleine Lächeln, das in unserer Freundschaft schon mehr gesagt hatte, als tausend Worte. „Komm schon, Sadra. Wen sollte ich denn sonst als Trauzeugin nehmen?"

Ich seufzte schwer. „Ach Clot, natürlich kannst du auf mich zählen."

* * *

„Sie wollen also im Frühjahr heiraten?", fragte Severus zwischen zwei Löffeln Crème Brulée.

„Hmmm." Es war in den Weihnachtsferien und er würde sie zu einer Hälfte bei mir und zur anderen in England verbringen.

„Du scheinst immer noch nicht einverstanden."

„Ich weiß nicht. Alles scheint mir so falsch zu sein. Sogar die Sonne scheint nicht mehr vernünftig." Übellaunig pickte ich an meinem Nachtisch herum.

„Sadra. Es ist wichtig, dass du den Kopf jetzt nicht hängen lässt; das können wir jetzt gerade nicht gebrauchen."

„Hmm." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was bereitet dir denn solchen Kummer?" Er klang amüsiert.

„Ich fühle mich so allein."

„Aha." Er hob eine Augenbraue und aß ungerührt weiter.

„Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt?"

„Ich fürchte ja. Vielleicht würde es dich ja ablenken, einen Jungen zu verfolgen, der verzweifelt versucht, Dumbledore zu töten und dabei fast eine seiner Schulkameradinnen umgelegt hätte? Und der dir nicht sagen will, was er vorhat, weil er dir misstraut? Oder die Aussicht, den alten Mann über kurz oder lang selber töten zu müssen?"

„Okay, okay. Meine Probleme sind keine Probleme und ich werde brav sein.", seufzte ich.

„Nein, Sadra." Er nahm meine Hand in seine und drückte sie leicht. „Auch ich fühle mich manchmal allein. Aber wir müssen mit dem leben, was wir haben. Mich macht es schon glücklich, wenn ich hier ab und zu mal zur Ruhe kommen kann und es würde mir sehr helfen, wenn ich dich hier glücklich wissen würde."

* * *

Ich traf ihn in diesem Schuljahr nur noch einmal bei der Hochzeit von Clot und Thorfinn, wo wir wieder mal das glückliche Paar spielten. Sicher, er schrieb mir oft und berichtete von den neuesten Ereignissen wie dem Giftanschlag auf Ron Weasley und Harrys Einsatz eines dunklen Fluchs gegen Draco, aber ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass was immer er einmal für mich gefühlt haben mochte, für immer verloren gegangen war.


	49. Gezeiten

**Kapitel 49**

**-Gezeiten-**

„Ich habe es getan."

Ich sah ihn an und wusste, dass es unnötig sein würde, ihn zu fragen, was er getan hatte. Eine Welle von Einsamkeit rollte über mich hinweg. Er hatte ihn getötet. Er hatte Dumbledore getötet. Den mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit, den Anführer der Widerstandbewegung. Es würde keinen alten Dumbledore mehr geben, der uns sagen würde, was zu tun war; dieser Mann war tot. Getötet von dem Mann, der jetzt genau vor mir stand.

Ich konnte Severus Blick auf meinem Gesicht ruhen fühlen, ich würde ihn jetzt ansehen müssen, ihm sagen müssen, dass er nichts Falsches getan hatte, ihm versichern, dass er nur getan hatte, was der alte Mann von ihm verlangt hatte. Dass er richtig gehandelt hatte. Aber hatte er wirklich richtig gehandelt?

Schließlich fasste ich den Mut und sah in seine Augen. Sie waren so tief und schwarz wie immer. Und ich konnte absolut keine Regung in diesen Augen lesen, selbst jetzt nicht. Er sah mich mit einem völlig unergründlichen Blick an, nicht freundlich, nicht ängstlich, einfach nur ein glatter Ausdruck. Ich musste den Blick als Erste abwenden.

„Ich werde eine Weile untertauchen müssen. Sie werden schon nach mir suchen." Sein Tonfall war ebenso glatt wie sein Gesicht, er klang fast ein wenig aufgeschlossen, aber ich kannte ihn gut genug, um den versteckten Unterton darin wahrzunehmen. Ich war erleichtert. Er kämpfte mit sicher selber wegen dem, was er gerade getan hatte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihm sagen sollte oder was ich tun sollte. Was sollte man denn jemandem sagen, der gerade einen anderen Mann getötet hatte?

„Wer sucht dich?"

Er lachte bitter. „Naja, lass mal überlegen. Das Ministerium, der Orden…"

„Aber warum?" Ich fühlte mich dumm, als sähe ich als Einzige das Offensichtliche nicht. Es hätten doch nur Todesser bei ihm sein sollen.

Er seufzte, erhob sich aus meinem Sessel, ging zu meiner Bar und nahm sich einen Feuerwhisky. Er zögerte, bis er schließlich voller Abscheu die Antwort ausstieß: „Potter. Natürlich war auch Potter da. Er hängt ja einfach überall drin!"

Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Potter hing also ‚überall drin'. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verstand nicht, warum ich gelacht hatte.

„Findest du das so lustig?"

„Es tut mir leid, aber deine Wortwahl gerade war so…unpassend."

„Ah. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich hatte die Worte mit Bedacht gewählt. Hör zu."

Severus brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, um mir detailliert zu erklären, was sich auf dem Astronomieturm genau zugetragen hatte.

Als er geendet hatte, konnte ich ihn nur anstarren. In meinem Kopf herrschte absolute Leere, mir kam absolut nichts in den Sinn, was ich hätte denken können. Es war jetzt Mitte Juni, ich hatte ihn seit Clots Hochzeit im Frühling nicht mehr gesehen und jetzt stand er hier vor mir, nachdem er Dumbledore ermordet hatte und erzählte mir, dass so gut wie jeder in unserer Welt jetzt gegen sein würde.

Severus erwiderte meinen Blick ungerührt, trank jetzt aber bedeutend eiliger.

„Ich werde jetzt verschwinden müssen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie hierher kommen werden, um nach mir zu suchen."

Ich nickte langsam und sah in an. Den Mann, den ich liebte. Trotz allem.

„Wirst du mit mir kommen?"

Meine Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Das war die letzte Frage, mit der ich von ihm gerechnet hätte.

„Ich? Aber warum?"

Er antwortete mir nicht auf diese Frage, sondern sah mich mit einer Intensität an, die alle meine Fragen beantwortete. Ich hatte mich geirrt. Was immer ihn bewogen haben mochte, mich zu heiraten; was immer er für mich gefühlt hatte- es war nicht verschwunden. Ich trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, hielt seinem Blick aber stand. Ich wollte, dass er alles sah- er sollte wissen, dass meine Gefühle für ihn sich niemals geändert hatten.

„Sadra, wirst du mich in mein Versteck begleiten?"

Für eine Sekunde erinnerte ich mich an einen anderen Mann, der mir diese Frage vor so vielen Jahren gestellt hatte und daran, wie es damals ausgegangen war. Aber ich sah Severus vor mir, sah, wie seine Brust sich langsam und stetig hob und senkte und ich wusste, dass es diesmal anders sein würde. Er würde es nicht ruinieren, das war der Grund gewesen, warum ich ihn vor all diesen Jahren geheiratet hatte. Es gab nur eine mögliche Antwort für mich auf diese Frage

„Das werde ich."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ergriff er meine Hand.

* * *

„Wo sind wir?", wisperte ich. Um uns herum herrschte völlige Finsternis.

„In Schottland. _Lumos_." Im Licht der Spitze seines Zauberstabes zeigte sich ein riesiger Saal, der keine Möbel enthielt, nur einen großen Kamin. Die Wände schienen aus massiven Steinen gemauert worden zu sein und wirkten uralt.

„Sind wir in einer Burg?" Ich flüsterte immer noch, auch wenn es keinen Grund gab, um leise zu sein.

„Ja, das sind wir. Es ist eine uralte Burg, sie gehörte den alten Königen." Er entfachte ein gewaltiges Feuer in dem Kamin und wo eben noch Stille, Kälte und Dunkelheit geherrscht hatten, fraßen sich jetzt Flammen begierig durch trockenes Holz und machten leise knisternde Geräusche. Ich hörte nie auf, mich zu fragen, wann er eigentlich all diese Dinge gelernt hatte.

„Warum hast du uns hierhin gebracht?" Meine Augen folgten seinen gewandeten Bewegungen, als der den Raum mit allen möglichen Arten von Zaubersprüchen vor Eindringlingen schützte.

„Dieser Platz hier steht in keiner bekannten Beziehung zu dir oder mir."

„Klingt gut für ein Versteck." Ich lächelte und mein Magen grummelte.

„Hast du Hunger?" Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich sanft.

„Oh, das geht schon.", log ich schnell.

„Lügnerin." Aber er lächelte und zog ein kleinen Päckchen aus seinem Umhang und zeigte mir seinen Inhalt- es war voller geschrumpftem Essen.

„Du denkst wirklich an alles."

„Naja, da du als Frau ja mehr an Schuhe denkst als an Essen, dachte ich mir, dass ich mich womöglich besser um die essentiellen Dinge kümmern sollte.", spottete er.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen, lächelte aber. Natürlich hatte ich überhaupt nichts mitgenommen, am allerwenigsten Schuhe, aber ich musste mir auch eingestehen, dass ich an so etwas Banales wie Essen wirklich nicht gedacht hatte.

Wir setzten uns also vor dem Feuer auf den Boden und aßen schweigend eine Kleinigkeit. Wir beide starrten in die Flammen und hingen unseren Gedanken nach, bis ich ihn plötzlich fragte:

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Rasch nahm ich einen Schluck Rotwein.

„Wie bitte?" Er klang amüsiert.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„So viel hatte ich durchaus schon verstanden, aber was meinst du?"

„Tut es…tut es irgendwie weh?"

„Nein."

„Dumbledore hat mir mal gesagt, dass Töten irgendwie die Seele zerstört, sie verkleinert oder so.", sagte ich mehr zu mir selber als zu ihm.

„Das tut es. Aber es ist kein Schmerz, so wie du ihn dir vorstellst."

„Was für eine Art von Schmerz ist es denn?"

„Deine Anwesenheit sollte dir eine Vorstellung davon vermitteln, welcher Art er ist."

„Meine Anwesenheit? Meinst du, es ist so eine Art Einsamkeit?"

„Meinst du, Einsamkeit würde mich stören?"

„Nein, das würde sie wohl nicht." Ich sah zurück in die rot glühenden Scheite und fühlte die Hitze, die sie abgaben, während ich im Rücken noch die Kälte des Raumes spüren konnte.

„Ist dir kalt?" Seine Finger auf meinem Arm rissen mich aus meinen Träumen.

„Nein, ist schon okay." Er zog seine Hand zurück und da plötzlich verstand ich es.

„Es ist, weil du weißt, dass ich dich noch liebe."

Stille folgte diesen Worten und es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis ich ihn leise sagen hörte: „Ja, das ist der Grund. Es ist leichter zu ertragen, wenn man zu einer Seele zurückkehren kann, die einen aufrichtig liebt."

Die Gegenfrage brannte auf meiner Zunge, aber entgegen meiner Gewohnheit schwieg ich. Ich wollte es nicht wissen.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst. Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen. Es war die ganze Zeit dort.", murmelte er geistesabwesend. „Sogar als du…" Wütend schüttelte er den Kopf.

Ich sah in das Feuer, jedes Wort, das ich sagen würde, würde das hier kaputt machen.

„…mit Black geschlafen hast. Und glaub nicht, dass ich nichts von euren lächerlichen Bemühungen gewusst hätte, wieder zusammen zu leben."

Meine Augen wurden feucht. Merlin, es war so grausam. Ich hätte alles, was ich besitze und noch mehr gegeben, um das ungeschehen zu machen.

„Und doch hast du mich die ganze Zeit geliebt." Er seufzte. „Das ist irgendwie beeindruckend."

Ich wusste immer noch nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Ich brauche dich jetzt."

Ich sah zu ihm hinüber, die Schatten der Flammen spielten in seinen schwarzen Augen, flackerten, gaben ihm fast ein diabolisches Aussehen. Ja, ich liebte ihn. Und ich würde ihn heute Nacht nichts fragen. Ich würde ihm geben, was er brauchte, um das auszuhalten, denn das war alles, was ich tun konnte, um wenigstens einen kleinen Teil des Leids, das ich allein über uns gebrachte hatte, wieder gut zu machen.

Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinüber und begann, seine kühlen Lippen zu küssen, langsam und lustvoll. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er meinen Kuss erwiderte, aber er mich zum ersten Mal wieder richtig küsste, fühlte ich mich besser als seit vielen Jahren.

Wir lagen in einem riesigen Bett, das er aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen hatte und er hielt mich fest an seine Brust gedrückt, sein Atem ging jetzt wieder ruhig und langsam.

Ich konnte ihn noch immer auf mir fühlen, in mir. Die Art, in der er mich geliebt hatte, war ungestüm gewesen, unbeherrscht, wild, atemberaubend. Er war mir so nah gekommen, wie er nur irgendwie gekonnt hatte, trotzdem waren seine Stöße so heftig und besitzergreifend gewesen, er hatte sich in meine Haare gekrallt und mich fest an seinen Körper gepresst, wann immer er es gekonnt hatte. Ich hatte mich noch nie vollständig besessen gefühlt, und doch war er mir nie so verwundbar erschienen, so süchtig nach mir, wie in dieser Nacht.

Und doch wusste ich nicht, ob er mich nur benutzt hatte, um sich besser zu fühlen, oder ob es ein Geständnis gewesen war. Aber ich würde nicht fragen Einmal in meinen Leben würde ich einfach den Mund halten.

Der Raum war jetzt fast ganz dunkel, nur die verlöschende Glut gab noch ein wenig Licht ab, aber es war nicht kalt in seinen Armen. Sein warmer Körper war mir ganz nah, und seidene Laken bedeckten uns.

„Sadra." Er flüsterte mir sanft meinen Namen ins Ohr und schlang seine Finger um meine. Diese außergewöhnliche Zärtlichkeit in seiner Stimme ließ mich vor Wollust erschaudern. Ich küsste seine Hand.

„Bereust du, was passiert ist?"

„Nein." Ich konnte sein Lächeln auf meine Antwort in der Dunkelheit spüren.

„Warum musstest du mir das nur antun?"

„Ich war überwältig von alten Gefühlen. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir das angetan habe. Es war bedeutungslos, wertlos, unnötig und doch habe ich dich damit verletzt. Verzeih mir."

„Überwältig von alten Gefühlen. Lustig, dass du das jetzt sagst." Ich fühlte seine aufsteigende Hitze in meinem Rücken, während seine freie Hand die Innenseite meiner Schenkel hinauf glitt. Ich seufzte, er quälte mich und ich verdiente es nicht besser. Seine Finger spielten mit mir, spürten, dass ich jederzeit wieder für ihn bereit war. Sanft schob er sich unter mein Bein und drang wieder in mich ein. Ich hatte ihn so unglaublich vermisst, seine tiefe Stimme so nah an meinem Ohr als er wieder kann, sein heißer Atem auf meinem Gesicht, seine perfekte Art, mich zu berühren.

Danach lagen wir nebeneinander, dieses Mal sahen wir uns gegenseitig ins Gesicht und versuchten, im Dämmerlicht des Raumes in den Augen des anderen lesen. Sein Gesicht sah in diesem Licht um so vieles jünger aus. Seine Finger fuhren über meinen Wangenknochen.

„Meine Frau."

* * *

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fiel mein Blick zuerst auf Severus, der vor am Bett stand und gerade sein Hemd zuknöpfte. Er schien in Eile zu sein.

„Wasn los?", fragte ich schlaftrunken.

„Ich ziehe es vor, angezogen zu sein, wenn Besucher kommen."

„Besucher?"

„In der Tat, Mrs. Snape."

Mit einem Aufschrei presste ich ein Laken gegen meine nackte Brust, aber Voldemort schien an meinen weiblichen Reizen nicht interessiert.

„Gratuliere, Severus. In der Tat- Gratulation. Das war ausgezeichnet."

„Mein Lord." Severus verbeugte sich knapp.

„Heute ist ein Tag zum Feiern. Um deine Taten zu würdigen! Jetzt, wo der alte Mann aus dem Weg ist, wird es ein Leichtes sein. Egal, was Potter herumposaunt. Das Ministerium war ja so freundlich, seine Glaubwürdigkeit für uns hinreichend zu untergraben. Und es ist an der Zeit, unsere nächsten Schritte zu planen." Er lachte grausam. „Komm heute Nacht ins Hauptquartier. Und bring deine getreue Frau mit. Du scheinst ja ohne sie wirklich nicht leben zu können." Und wieder lachte er. „Vergesst nicht, dass ihr beide mir noch ein Kind schuldet! Ich sehe euch heute Abend. Sehr gut gemacht, Severus, wirklich sehr gut!" Ebenso geräuschlos, wie er gekommen war, verschwand er mit diesen Worten auch wieder.

„Merlin.", hauchte ich.

„Es tut mir leid, Sadra, mein Mal hatte gerade erst gebrannt, aber ich hatte gedacht, er würde sich etwas Zeit lassen und wollte dich eigentlich in Ruhe wecken. Aber andererseits ist es so auch nicht schlecht- zumindest ist er jetzt sicher, dass unsere Ehe intakt ist." Er grinste schmutzig.

Ich räkelte mich schläfrig, dabei aber darauf bedacht, meine Kurven in meinem möglichst verführerischen Licht zu präsentieren. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich fand es eher irritierend, ihn so gut gelaunt zu sehen, er wirkte ja geradezu ausgelassen.", lächelte ich, während Severus Worte noch im meinem Kopf hämmerten ‚zumindest ist er jetzt sicher…'- hieß das, dass es immer noch ein Schauspiel war?

Severus kümmerte sich nicht um meine Worte, sein Blick schien an meinen Bewegungen zu haften, und Lust glänzte in seinen Augen. Als er wieder begann, sein Hemd zu öffnen, während er sich zwischen meine Schenkel kniete, gehorchte ich seiner Forderung nach meinem Körper bereitwillig, aber eine Antwort auf meine Frage würde ich so nicht bekommen.

* * *

„Auf Severus!"

„Auf Severus!", echote es donnernd aus den Kehlen aller Todesser.

„Nun meine Freunde, haben wir endlich gewonnen! Das Ministerium wird sehr bald unser sein! Kein Dumbledore wird uns mehr irgendwie dazwischen funken! Seine dumme Truppe von Feiglingen wird sich auflösen und wir werden alle Hexen und Zauberer in eine großartige Zukunft führen! Keine Schlammblüter mehr! Die Zaubererschaft wird wieder rein und stolz sein und sich endlich nicht mehr vor den Muggeln verstecken! Die Muggel werden auf den Platz zurückgedrängt, an den sie gehören! In der Geschichtsschreibung wird man sich an euch als die Erschaffer einer neuen, wohlhabenden und gesunden Gesellschaft erinnern! Auf diese Zukunft!"

„Auf die Zukunft!" Auch ich hob meinen Pokal, aber mir war schlecht. Auch wenn Dumbledore kein wirklicher Freund von mir gewesen war, machte es mich krank, dass sein Tod mit einer so unverhohlenen Freude gefeiert wurde. Mein Blick blieb an der einzigen Person im Raum haften, die ebenso unglücklich zu sein schien wie ich- Narcissa.

Severus hatte mir in dieser Nacht auch genau berichtet, wie es ihm gelungen war, gemeinsam mit Draco von dem Turm zu fliehen und wie er versucht hatte, die Situation dem Dunklen Lord so zu schildern, dass Dracos Versagen zumindest nicht allzu deutlich wurde, aber Voldemort war darüber trotzdem mehr als erbost gewesen und es gingen Gerüchte um, dass er den Jungen grausam gefoltert hatte.

Narcissa erwiderte meinen Blick ausdruckslos. Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie eifersüchtig sein würde, weil ich heute Abend die Frau des Todessers Nummer Eins sein würde, aber offensichtlich machte ihr das Schicksal ihres Sohnes und ihres Mannes mehr zu schaffen, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. Auch wenn ich es niemals gedachte hätte, aber: sie tat mir von Herzen leid.

„Komm, Sadra." Severus Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, die anderen Todesser hatten begonnen zu tanzen, als sei Dumbledores Tod ein herrlicher Anlass für einen Ball und Severus führte mich geradewegs zu den tanzenden Paaren.

Erst später an diesem Abend gelang es mir, mich diesem widerlichen Trubel zu entwinden und mitsamt meinem Glas nach draußen zu fliehen, wo ich in den sommerlichen Sternenhimmel starrte und an die Dinge dachte, die Dumbledore mir damals am Strand und auch später über das Leben, die Liebe und das Dasein gesagt hatte. Und daran, wie er sich auch um ich gekümmert hatte, damals, nachdem Sirius verhaftet worden war. Das Sternbild, nach welchem er benannt war, leuchtete heute Nacht besonders hell, aber ich schob alle Gedanken an ihn beiseite.

„So allein?" Severus stand plötzlich hinter mir.

„Hmmm."

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Das Leben im Allgemeinen. Und wie es wohl von nun an werden wird im Speziellen."

„Du hast nichts zu befürchten, ich werde dich beschützen." Er legte seine Hände auf meine Hüften, sein Kinn auf meine Schulter und wärmte so meinen Körper, der in der trotz der frischen Sommernacht in meinem leichten Kleid ausgekühlt war.

„Danke."

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mir gerade gesagt, dass mich zum nächsten Direktor von Hogwarts machen wird."

„Wow, das ist doch super."

„Ja, alle werden mich dort lieben!"

„Oh, Severus. Kannst du McGonagall und den anderen im Orden nicht einfach sagen, was wirklich passiert ist? Dass Dumbledore es so wollte?"

„Als würde das jemand glauben. Manchmal frage ich mich, wen du für dich denken lässt."

„Aber du kannst sie doch nicht einfach in dem Glauben lassen, dass du ihn getötet hättest!"

„Habe ich eine Wahl?" Er spielte mit einer Strähne meines Haars, die sich aus meiner Frisur gelöst hatte.

„Aber sie werden sich hassen!"

„Nun, damit werde ich dann wohl leben müssen."

„Aber…"

„Sadra, es hat keinen Sinn darüber zu diskutieren. Die Welt wird jetzt glauben, dass ich den alten Mann vorsätzlich getötet habe, was- bei Lichte betrachtet- auch den Tatsachen entspricht."

Ich seufzte und hob die Schultern. Warum nur war es so schwer?

„Komm jetzt wieder rein, bitte. Es ist kalt."


	50. Opfer

**Kapitel 50**

**-Opfer-**

„Und du konntest überhaupt nichts tun?"

„Was glaubst du denn?" Severus grinste böse.

„Die arme Frau."

„Ja, naja. Was soll's?"

„Hast du Mundugus getroffen?"

„Das habe ich."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Sadra, bitte. Die heutige Nacht wird schon hart genug. Mundugus hat es geschluckt."

„Aber was, wenn Harry getötet wird?"

„Das wird er schon nicht."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

„Nun, als erstes, einziges und tragendes Argument würde ich anführen, weil es uns nicht gestattet ist, Potter zu töten. Das will der Dunkle Lord selber tun."

„Aber vielleicht gibt es einen Unfall?"

„Ich bin ja auch noch da und außerdem- aus solchen Situationen kommt Potter aufgrund einer Kombination von Glück und noch mehr Glück grundsätzlich unbeschadet raus."

Er schloss seinen Umhang und sah beeindruckend aus in dem dunklen Material mit dem unerschrockenen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Die neuesten Ereignisse machten mir einfach nur noch Angst. Voldemort hatte alle Gefangenen von seiner Seite befreit, das Ministerium war so gut wie unter seiner vollständigen Kontrolle und heute Nacht wollte er sich auch noch Potter schnappen. Ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass mein Mann einen ziemlich einsamen Kampf gegen alle Mächte ausfocht, jetzt, wo Dumbledore tot war.

„Jetzt schenk mir doch wenigstens noch ein Lächeln.", spottet er.

Ich warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Wie lustig du doch sein kannst."

„Und wie sehr du mir doch manchmal vertraust."

„Severus, ich habe Angst."

„Du musst keine Angst haben. Sollte Potter versehentlich über die Klinge springen, bleibe ich eben ein treuer Todesser, wie ich es doch immer war. Warum also sorgen?"

Damit war er verschwunden.

* * *

Doch spätestens im August war klar, dass Voldemort Harry wieder nicht hatte fangen können- weder in der Nacht, als er zu den Weasleys gebracht worden war, noch auf der Hochzeit eines der Weasley-Brüder. Seitdem schien er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Das Ministerium lag dafür mittlerweile vollständig in Voldemorts Hand und er begann, alle Muggelstämmigen zusammen zu treiben.

Am Anfang bekam natürlich keiner von uns mit, was Voldemort mit den Muggelstämmigen wirklich vorhatte- für die Frauen der Todesser war diese Phase mehr eine große Party als alles andere und ein war ein gefragtes Mitglied dieses exklusiven Clubs, weil mein Mann der neue Direktor von Hogwarts war. Einmal mehr schien meine Daseinsberechtigung darin zu bestehen, ein nettes Accessoire für meinen geschätzten und höchst erfolgreichen Ehemann zu sein. Zum Glück gestattet Voldemort es mir, weiterhin arbeiten zugehen, obwohl er der Ansicht war, dass die Frauen der Todesser mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen sollten und fröhlich-fleißige Hausfrauen sein sollen- also etwas, was mir nicht zwingend lag. Da mein Mann aber so beschäftigt war, hatte Voldemort ein Einsehen und gestattete es mir. Ich hasste es, dass es nicht einmal mehr meine Sache war, was ich tat und ich fühlte mich, als stünde ich unter ständiger Beobachtung. Durch meine Arbeit blieb mir natürlich auch nicht lange verborgen, was da draußen wirklich geschah. Ich hätte gerne mit Severus darüber gesprochen, aber ich hatte zu viel Angst, dass wir irgendwie belauscht werden könnten und so musste ich mich gedulden, bis er in den Weihnachtsferien zum ersten Mal wieder zu mir kam.

„Es ist lang her." Er küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn.

„Ich weiß." Obwohl ich überglücklich war, ihn zu sehen, konnte ich die schlechte Laune, die ich dieser Tage oft hatte, nicht einfach ausknipsen.

„Du siehst gut aus."

„Danke."

„Sylvester sind wir eingeladen."

„Lass mich mal raten- noch so ein fantastischer Empfang?"

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Hast du die Zeit meiner Abwesenheit genutzt, um deine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten zu trainieren?", fragte er ironisch.

„Kaum.", gab ich einsilbig zurück.

„Was hast du denn?", lachte er. „Ein wenig Kaffeesatzleserei schadet doch keinem."

„Wo wir gerade bei Kaffeesatz sind…was ist mit Harry los?"

„Was meinst du- was soll los sein mit Harry? Reicht es dir nicht, dass er sowohl aus Godric's Hallow als auch von den Lovegoods entkommen konnte?"

„Er scheint ziemlich fähig zu sein, nicht wahr?", bohrte ich, nur um ihn zu ärgern.

„Hmpf."

„Der Dunkle Lord hätte Luna nicht kidnappen dürfen. Kidnappen ist eine ganz miese Methode, um…"

„Sei doch nicht so naiv. Kidnapping ist eine Methode, um zu erreichen, was man haben will und der Dunkle Lord wäre wohl kaum, wer er ist, wenn er sich solche Möglichkeiten nicht zu Eigen machen würde, ohne an so etwas wie Fairness zu denken."

„Da könntest du allerdings recht haben."

„Sadra, ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten."

„Das will ich auch nicht."

Wir sahen einander lange an. Die Situation lastete wie Blei auf uns beiden. Was sollte nur werden? Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und begann, mich sanft zu küssen.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich."

Ohne auf meine Reaktion zu warten, zog er ein kleines Päckchen aus seinem Umhang und gab es mir. Ich öffnete es und fand darin ein wundervolles Kollier aus herrlichsten Saphiren.

„Severus!", hauchte ich. Diese Kette musste mehr als ein Vermögen gekostet haben!

„Sie gehörte meiner Mutter. Ich möchte, dass du sie trägst und später deine Tochter. Ich habe keine Verwendung dafür."

„Oh, Merlin."

* * *

Der Neujahrsempfang war das übliche Drama, auch wenn uns dieses Mal zahlreiche Leute zu unserem Hochzeitstag gratulierten- einem Umstand, den ich schon fast vergessen hatte. Seit Severus mir sein Familienerbstück geschenkt hatte, stand ich völlig neben mir. Ich wusste nicht, ob er mir damit sagen wollte, dass er mich noch liebte oder ob es ein Abschiedsgeschenk war, weil er mich bald verlassen würde. Ein Gefühl der Beklommenheit hatte von mir Besitz ergriffen, dass ich nicht einordnen konnte. Wir schliefen viel miteinander in den wenigen Tagen, die er bei mir bleiben konnte und doch fand ich keine Antwort.

Es war schon März als ich feststellte, dass etwas mit mir nicht in Ordnung war. Ich war die ganze Zeit unbändig müde, mir war oft schlecht und ich fühlte mich aufgedunsen. Ich hätte am liebsten Tag und Nacht nur geschlafen. Schließlich meldete ich mich sogar ein paar Tage bei der Arbeit krank, weil ich es nicht ertrug, aufzustehen. Als Clot davon hörte, kam sie zu mir. Sie war wider Erwarten sehr glücklich mit Thorfinn.

„Hey, was ist denn los? Du hast gesagt, du wärst krank, aber du siehst doch okay aus."

„Danke, Clot für dieses Spitzenkompliment.", gähnte ich. „Eigentlich geht es mir auch ganz gut, ich bin immer nur so entsetzlich müde."

„Müde? Und deswegen meldest du dich krank? Das klingt aber so gar nicht nach dir, meine gewissenhafte Freundin.", lachte sie.

„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht werde ich einfach nur faul?", schlug ich vor.

„Zu faul zum Arbeiten? Da wirst du deinen Job, für den du noch so heftig gekämpft hast aber nicht mehr lange behalten, wenn du zu faul wirst, um dort aufzutauchen, meine Liebe! Nee, ganz mal ohne Witz. Ich meine…bist du bedrückt? Oder so?"

„Meinst du, dass ich depressiv wäre? Nein, das glaub ich nicht. Eigentlich bin ich immer ganz gut gelaunt."

„Ja, gut genug zum Essen allemal." Sie grinste böse. „Du hast ein bisschen was zugelegt, nicht wahr?"

Unsere Blicke trafen sich und es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis uns klar war, dass wir beide an genau dasselbe dachten.

„Nein." Ich fand als Erste die Worte wieder.

„Nein? Aber er hat doch mit dir geschlafen?"

„Aber ich habe immer meinen Trank genommen! Ich schwöre es! Wirklich!"

„Fast jedes Mal?"

„Jedes Mal!" In meine Stimme schlich sich eine hysterische Note. Severus würde mich töten!

„Hey, mal ganz ruhig. Erstmal müssen wir ja herausfinden, ob es wirklich DAS ist, was du hast."

* * *

Die alte Hebamme, die wir besuchten, konnte mir nichts sagen, was ich nicht ohnehin schon befürchtet hatte. Ich war schwanger und ich war es schon viel zu lange, um überhaupt nur daran denken zu dürfen, das Kind noch abtreiben zu lassen. Wie hatte das bloß passieren können?

„Aber ich habe meinen Trank immer genommen!", ich sah sie flehentlich an.

„Kind, manchmal findet die Liebe ihre eigenen Wege." Die Stimme der Alten war gluckend.

„Was?", fuhr ich sie unhöflich an und sie wandte ihr Gesicht von meinem ungebührlichen Verhalten ab und sprach stattdessen zu Clot.

„Sie meinen,", fragte Clot, jetzt, da sie die Angesprochene war „sie meinen, dass ein Trank seine Wirkung verlieren kann wegen Gefühlen?" Ich hielt das für einen schlechten Scherz.

„Das kommt vor mein Kind, selten, aber es kommt vor."

„Vielleicht hat er ja die Flasche vertauscht?", schlug Clot der alten Hexe vor.

„Clot!"

„Was denn?"

„Er will kein Kind haben! Er will es einfach NICHT! Ich weiß es! Und er hat es mir ungefähr einhundert Mal gesagt!"

„Kind. Ich weiß, wer dein Mann ist. Er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer. Vielleicht weiß er, dass seine Tage gezählt sind."

Ich starrte sie ungläubig an. Was wollte diese Frau mir damit sagen?

„Also hat er doch die Flaschen vertauscht?" Clot schien von ihrer Idee nicht abrücken zu wollen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Kind. Aber was immer es ist, es war machtvoll. Du solltest dieses Kind haben, meine Liebe. So viel ist sicher." Die alte Hexe sah mich wieder an.

„Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?" Mein Blick glitt begierig über die Gläser voller Scheußlichkeiten in ihrem Regal. Es musste doch etwas geben…

„Nein, die gibt es nicht." Sie schob uns zum Ausgang. „Geht jetzt."

* * *

„Nein." Seine Stimme war nur ein hohles Flüstern. „Was hast du getan?"

„Severus.", ich klang flehentlich. „Ich schwöre dir, ich habe den Trank genommen, wirklich!"

„Wie konntest du nur?", fauchte er.

„Ich habe nichts falsch gemacht!"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Du machst ja niemals etwas falsch!" Sein Ton war aggressiv.

„Severus, sie sagte, dass…dass so etwas manchmal passieren kann, wenn…starke Gefühle im Spiel sind. Sie hat gesagt, dass Liebe ihre eigenen Wege findet oder so…"

Er sah mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren und lachte bitter.

„Liebe? Findet ihre eigenen Wege? Wen willst du hier eigentlich verarschen?"

„Severus, bitte!" Warum reagierte er nur so? Die Alte hatte doch gesagt, dass es passieren könnte und ich hatte den Trank jedes Mal genommen, wenn er mit mir geschlafen hatte.

Seine Augen glitzerten auf.

„Warum tust du mir das an?"

„Was tue ich dir denn bitte an?" Ich hatte zwar ein paar Tage gebraucht, um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass wieder ein Kind in mir heranwuchs, aber jetzt, wo ich wusste, dass ich es bekommen musste, würde ich auch für mein Kind kämpfen. Warum war ich auch zu ihm gekommen? Ich hatte gehofft, dass er sich freuen würde oder es zumindest akzeptieren, stattdessen wurde er wütend, als hätte ich einen Fehler gemacht. Hatte er mich die ganze Zeit nur benutzt? Ich wurde wütend.

„WAS tue ich dir denn an? Dir? Einem verlogenen Doppelagenten? Was könnte deinen Boss- und ich meine den, den du nicht umgelegt hast- glücklicher machen?"

„Halt den Mund!" Er funkelte mich an, als würde er mich am liebsten ohrfeigen.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun? Mich eine deiner endlosen Treppen hier hinunter stürzen? Ich würde es tun, wenn du das willst! Es ist nicht meine Schuld! Ach, vergiss es. Ich tue nichts dergleichen- ich habe Adhara auch allein großgezogen. Fick dich!" Ich rauschte zur Tür.

„Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!" Ich hielt inne.

„Oho! Das sagtest du schon! Vielleicht solltest du aufpassen, mit wem du schläfst!"

„Vielleicht hättest du mir treu sein können! Dann hättest du ihren Platz in meinem Herzen haben können!"

„Geht es jetzt wieder um Lily?"

„Ging es dir damals um Sirius?"

Ich riss die Tür auf und wollte hinaus stürmen, aber wie aus dem Nichts stand er vor mir.

„Sadra!" Ich sah in seine durchdringenden Augen und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte.

„Was soll ich denn tun? Ich kann es nicht mehr abtreiben und…und ich will es auch gar nicht!"

„Sadra, verzeih mir." Sanft nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich zärtlich.

* * *

Ich klatschte die Zeitung auf den Tisch. Es konnte nicht wahr sein! Mein Ehemann war tot und ich musste es aus dem Tagespropheten erfahren. Meine Augen begannen zwischen der Überschrift, dem Fenster und dem Kamin hin und her zu schießen, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Halt. Es fühlte sich an, als würde mich jemand würgen und dabei gleichzeitig eine Faust mein Herz umschließen und zerquetschen.

Ein Kampf in Hogwarts. Voldemort besiegt, Harry Potter rettet die Welt und mein Mann stirbt. Meine zitternden Finger fanden die Stuhllehne. Nicht er. Er hatte die Dinge immer unter Kontrolle, er war so mächtig und stark, das konnte nicht er sein, von dem da die Rede war.

Ich setzte mich und die Wahrheit überrollte mich wie eine düstere Woge, Tränen begannen wie von allein zu tropfen und ich schrie auf. Severus würde nie wieder zu mir kommen.

* * *

Sein Sohn wurde in einer stürmischen Oktobernacht geboren. Ich nannte ihn nach seinem Vater Severus. Seine Augen waren von dem gleichen schwarz wie die seines Vaters. Er hatte ihn gewollt.


End file.
